Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei
by Microtoa
Summary: Later, after the retirement of Masked Dragon, Daisuke fights alongside Gao to battle against the Hundred Demons, but Daisuke wishes to get stronger as he and Ryuuga wants to unlock more hidden potential within.
1. Arriving of the Omni Lord

Chapter 1: Arriving of the Omni Lord

* * *

At the other world, many Buddy monster are standing around, surrounding against a monster with centipede arms, the face reveals to be a hideous monster of a giant beast. It shows the planet was damage, nearly to the core of the earth. After that 7 monsters in the spark are discussing.

"I'm afraid we are too late." A Dragon spirit said.

"This marks the fourth world, he's destroyed. And counting." A familiar voice said.

"And what of the next planet of this path" Another spirit asked.

"We must protect it." The fourth said.

"No matter the cost." The fifth said.

"Then who are we to decide fate?" Another familiar voice asked.

"We're the great A, you dig?"

"There's no time! Let's get going!" He said as they activated the circle.

"Empowering the Forces of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. We summon forth all souls that came to Dragon, Demon, Beast, and Deity to safeguard the world of humans from this Titan of Terror!" They reversed Earth to its original before the destruction was made by the monster wreak havoc.

* * *

Later, at Daisuke's apartment. In Daisuke's Room, he was asleep on the chair, with a book on his face.

"Hey, Daisuke." He said as he came in as he saw him asleep, "Aw man, he's asleep. Doesn't he know he's going to be late for his important day?" He asked as he jumped onto his desk, "Hey, Buddy, wake up!" He yelled but Daisuke didn't respond. Ryuuga sighed as he runs up and punched his stomach.

"Ow!" Daisuke was woken up as he smacked Ryuuga on the head, "What was that for, you stupid dragon?!"

"Just giving the wake up for your first day back." He groaned.

"Hm?" He looked at the time, "But it look doesn't like I'll be late. You woke me up at a bad time."

"But we're going to Gao, you know?"

"Hm? For what?" He asked.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Uh. I just don't think it's the one for me, man." Gao said while talking with his friends about the card that Tasuku gave him, "What else you got?"

"Just give me a minute to think, bro." Baku said as he was trying to think of something for the Impact card.

"What's there to think about? It's blank Impact card. It can be anyway you want, just make the most powerful possible!" Drum recommended.

"We can't It's the while ying and yang thing, it explained to you."

"In theory, you be right. But with great power comes with weakness too. It's all about balance." Kuguru said.

"I think you should've at least give my first idea a chance. But it's kinda your call." Baku recommended.

Baku starts thinking of his decision as he made his mind, "Okay! You're the one who knows about my fighting style the best. If you think that's the one for me, then I trust you."

"Really?"

"I'm just so stoked that we get to create a new Impact card! I can't wait to use it in a fight!" Gao said.

"Yeah! It's gonna be choice!" Baku said.

"Gao!" Hanako said as she came to the room, "Come quick! It's horrible!"

"Huh? What is it, Hana?" Gao asked.

* * *

At above the sky, a dragon who looks like a chinese dragon appeared. People are starting to see it as they were talking about it to others. Tetsuya sensed something.

"What's going on, Tets?" Asmodai asked.

"I don't know. You tell me, yo!" He said as he looked at the sky.

* * *

At the dojo, where Zanya, Akatsuki, and Tsukikage are meditating.

"Huh?! Ah... Z?" Akatsuki said as he wanted to show his brother the video.

"Try to focus. Clear your mind and distractions." Zanya advised.

"But I think you want to see this!"

"What is it!"

* * *

At Daisuke's Apartment, he was already getting himself ready to head as Ryuuga sensed outside as he went to the balcony, Daisuke saw his buddy and went to the balcony.

"What is it, Ryuuga? Did you see something?" Daisuke asked.

"I thought I saw a dragon heading towards there." Ryuuga pointed.

"The Sky Tower? Why there?"

* * *

"A giant Dragon has appear at Tokyo Bay! And it's appears to be making its way to the Sky Tower!" Ms. Hanana reported it on the news, "It's obvious, this creature is from another world but as of yet. No one in the facility has identify it as their Buddy. The fear is that one we're dealing with is rouge, illegal monster!" She deduced.

"What's an illegal monster, Gao?" Hanako asked her brother if he knows but then they were surprised.

"Uh well uh it's like that thing, right Drum?" He asked his Buddy for his opinion.

"Yeah, that thing!" He said as Baku and Kuguru were disappointed and Hanako was confused.

"It's what they call a monster from a parallel world that comes to Earth without transporting through a Buddy card, understand?" Kuguru explained.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Gao said with a thumb up.

"It was on a tip of my mouth!" Drum said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Stella! Status update." Commander I said.

"The monster has not been registered in our system. Which confirms our suspicions that it is, in fact, a-" Stella reported as she was interrupted.

"Commander I! Cardburn and I just arrived at the scene, sir!" Takihara reported as he was at where the dragon's at.

* * *

At the Sky Tower...

"And right on cue, the Buddy Police have arrived!" Ms. Hanana said.

"Hey! Isn't that-" Cardburn asked.

"Are you getting this, Commander I?" Takihara asked.

* * *

"Yes. I am." Commander I asked as he saw the Dragon luminized his cards, "He's luminized some Buddyfight cards!"

"He's got 6 cards in his hand and 2 cards in the gauge!" Stella reported.

"You know what to do!"

* * *

"Time for the Buddy Police Barrier!" Takihara requested the authorization as the satellite for the Barrier has been activated as the barrier is set onto the Sky Tower, "Alright! Let's do this! Catching outlaws with cards of justice! Luminize! Fighting Cardburn!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(?: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I have no quarrel with you. I seek the strongest Buddyfighter in your world." The Dragon explained.

"Is he looking at me? I think he's looking at me!" Tetsuya assumed.

* * *

"Did he say 'The Strongest Buddyfighter'?" Zanya asked.

* * *

"Is he talking about me?" Daisuke asked while watching.

* * *

"Hear that?!" Drum asked.

"T'ch yeah!"

* * *

"But if you insist. Buddycall!" He paid two gauge.

"No wait!" Takihara said as the Card Rhino and Card Serpent were wrapped in flames and were destroyed. Cardburn was wrapped but he was in the barrier to prevent it any further, "Stand down! If you know what's good for you! You'll surrender now!" He warned.

"Your inoculates threats are entirely useless against me. Now brace yourself, human! Finishing move!" His other self attacks Cardburn and Takihara as he was inflicted with 3 damage.

* * *

"Takihara, no!" Commander I yelled.

* * *

"This is history of the making, folks!" Ms. Hanana said as the barrier is closing, "For the first time ever, the Buddy Police's been defeated by an illegal monster!"

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight! Commentator will be there!" She said as she got closer to the dragon. She was excited for this.

"Paruko! What on earth are you doing here?" Ms. Hanana asked.

"Oh hi, Ms. Hanana! I'm just here to call the play by play of the fight nag ah!" She was caught by the dragon with his whisker.

"Paruko!"

"Tako chu!" Her buddy said as he demanded to release her Buddy but the dragon whipped him out.

"Takosuke, you okay?!" Paruko asked, "Hey, you put me down right this minute, you big slimy bully!" She complained while it laughs.

* * *

"There's a call coming in." Stella said as she received the call, "And it's from you-know-who, sir."

"Alright. Put him through." Commander I takes the call, "This is Commander I. You think you're up for it. Then you have my authorization!" He approved.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Gao opened the door as he activated his Buddy Skill.

 **Buddy Skill On**

Gao wears a badge that resembles a feather.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke heads off as he jumps off and while falling, he activated the Buddy Skill.

 **Buddy Skill On**

* * *

Back at the Sky Tower...

"I told you already. I'm searching for the strongest Buddyfighter, this planet has to offer. Are there no worthy fighters to be found here?" The Dragon requested.

"As you heard, the unidentified monster is demanding the world's best Buddyfighter!" Ms. Hanana said.

"Him?!" Takihara asked as he received the call, "Are you sure?! Do you really think he's ready?!"

* * *

"I do! And I need you to back him up!" Commander I said.

* * *

Takihara nodded, "Roger that!"

"Well, what's our strategy?" Cardburn asked.

"We'll sending a Buddyfighter our way, probably the best we got! But we're also going to provide him backup just in case."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Him."

"I'll hang on to you until someone challenges me." The Dragon said.

"What?!" Paruko asked.

"Sorry, I took so long, Paruko!" Gao said as he arrived on time.

"It's you?! Gao Mikado's the best we got?! Well, I guess he is." She started to cry, "After Tasuku Ryuenji went to go train in Dragon World. Nobody else willing comes to mine! The Aibo Academy Grade 6 Student." She recovered her sadness, "Has taken Tasuku's place is the Boy Wonder Cop of the Buddy Police! That is he will once he sheds the temporary title of 'Trainee' now let's see-"

"I won't be a Trainee for long!" Gao complained.

"This child is the most formidable Buddyfighter on your planet?" He asked as Takosuke complained as the Dragon whipped his away again.

"Well, he's here, you can let go of me!" Paruko yelled as she tossed her microphone at the Dragon's face.

"Temper! Temper, oh fiery one! I think I'll hold on to you as insurances that you people aren't trying to trick me!" Then they began to argue.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa, gramps! Easy now. You can keep Paruko, alright?" Drum recommended.

"Are you out of your mind, lizard brain?!"

"But the conditions is you have to defeat Gao." He made a condition as it shocked Paruko and Takosuke.

"How could a mere boy be a fitting opponent for me?"

"I thought you were looking for the World's Toughest Buddyfighter! Between us Dragons, this guy's it!" Drum boasted as the Dragon laughed.

"It seems incidents a quality even Dragons have on this planet. Okay, I'll fight him. My dear, just wait here. This won't take long." The Dragon accepted as he returned Paruko back on her Buddy.

"You better win, Gao!" Paruko begged.

"I'm Gao Mikado, the Mighty Sun Fighter! Before we start the fight, tell me your name, old timer!"

"It's been many moons since anyone has used it, I forget the name that I'm called." He said as it surprised Gao, "Ha! Had you going there, huh kid? They call me, Tenbu, the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." he introduced himself.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you! You ready?" Gao said.

"Indeed, I am. But you'll have to train a million years before you can beat me. My bravery will shine brightly on this day. Luminize! Bright Formation!"

"You wanted to use your powers? Well, there's no time like the present, pal!" Gao said.

"Watch and learn!" Drum began to change his form, "Scuplting my body with red hot flames! Carving out a new path with my own two fist! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon is reporting for duty!" Drum was in a form, wearing a martial blue suit with a belt that has a kanji of crimson on it, he has double drill on each of his wrist.

"Wow! Looks like Drum's been working out!" Tetsuya was amzed.

"He's trained in the martial arts." Zanya said while watching.

Daisuke came as he saw Drum's form, "Wow. He's changed his form again. He really has a lot talents within himself."

"Check this out, kid! My crimson fist packs a punch!"

* * *

At the Mikado Residence.

"Now Gao's gonna luminize!" Hanako said excitedly.

"Wait until you see how we featured Drum's new abilities!" Kuguru said.

"I built Gao's completely new deck! I rock!" Baku said.

* * *

"Burning like an Inferno! With limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist! What do you say? We doing this or what?"

* * *

"It's a monster from a parallel world, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu! Versus our very own Buddy Police Trainee, Gao Mikado! Buddyfight! Haha!" Paruko announced.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"I'm also fighting for Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"And the first move goes to Tenbu!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center! Attack the Fighter!" Tenbu commanded as he called out Extreme and it attacks Gao with 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Extreme/None)

* * *

"Right off the bat, Gao suffers 3 damage! Let's see how he answers on his move!" Paruko announced as she goes closer to Gao, "You better win this. If that creep takes me prisoner, I'm coming for your dragon!" She whispered angrily.

"Come on. Show some faith!" Gao said, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon to the right!" Gao called out a red dragon, that wears blue armor with yellow lining, wrapped his fist with bandages and horns on his head, "Next I call, Break Shoulder Dragon to the left!" He brought out another dragon with shoulder pads with bumps on it, wearing blue armor like Extreme Blow but torn cape on his waist, "And I equip, Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" He paid one gauge as he equip a gauntlet fist with blue and yellow, the sun was on the center of the hand.

* * *

"He set up an attack with monsters and a item! And each one has a critical of 3!" Baku said.

"Oh yeah! It's his specialty!" Kuguru said.

"The Gao Formation!" Hanako said.

* * *

"Alright, Extreme Blow! Clear out the center for me!" Gao ordered as Extreme Blow double punched Extreme Sword as he destroyed, "Okay. Break Shoulder, go and attack Grandpa Tenbu!" Break Shoulder makes his attack.

"Now! I cast Dragon Breath!" He cast as he set it into his mouth and breaths out the Dragon Breath and destroyed Break Shoulder. He burped after firing.

"Okay! You ask for it! Ignite! My Fist of Fury! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao struck Tenbu with his Dragoblaze as he inflicted 3 damage at him.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: None/None/Extreme Blow)

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about! Gao responds by causing 3 damage of his own!" Paruko announced.

"Gao's new deck is off the chain, hey, A-dog?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, but this Dragon Lord is no slouch. The match is just beginning." Asmodai said.

* * *

"Tenbu calls Boomerang Dragon to the right, another Extreme Sword Dragon to the center, and Systemic Dagger to the left!" Paruko announced.

"Boomerang! Go attack Extreme Blow!" Tenbu ordered as Boomerang comes to attack, as Extreme Blow tried to punch to deflect it, he missed as he was sliced through the waist and was destroyed. And Boomerang went back to the hand due to the effect, "Extreme Sword, Systemic Dagger! Attack the boy!" They joined together as they attacked Gao, inflicting 5 damage together.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

"No! Gao just suffered 5 damage points in one turn!" Paruko announced dramatically.

"Not looking good! He's only got 2 life left!" Akatsuki said.

"Don't worry, Akatsuki. Remember, Gao's fighting with a new deck. I'm sure he has some strategy in mind. Tsukikage nodded while holding the scroll, 'Cheering'.

* * *

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right and left! Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon!" He called two dragons with white long hair, wearing the same armor as others, wearing a black cape, have grieves, "I attack Extreme Sword with Spin Nail on the right!" The right Spin Nail used his spin nails at Extreme Sword as he sliced it to pieces, "And now, I attacked Tenbu with the Spin Nail on the left!" Spin Nail sends the wave of attacks on Tenbu as he inflicted 2 damage.

"If Gao's direct attack hits, both players will tied to 2 life points!" Paruko announced.

"Crimson Fist!" Gao's fist is blazing as he tried to attack.

"No chance! I cast Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 3: Spin Nail/None/Spin Nail)

(T: 6/ Item: None/ G: 4: Systemic/None/None)

* * *

"I thought you were gonna win this, Gao!" Paruko whined as she cried, "Instead of big time, Green Dragon Shield just increased Tenbu's life points to 6!"

Tenbu laughed, "Told you! Draw! Charge and Draw! You're finished, rookie!" He said as Gao growled, "I Buddycall, using Systemic Dagger's place." He sacrifice Systemic Dagger, "I Buddycall myself to the center!" He regained one life as he sends a duplicate of himself to the center, "Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu is heading into battle!"

"What on earth is going on?! How could old scale face do itself Buddycall?! Isn't that against the rules or something?!" Paruko asked.

"No, it's quite legal. I assure you, my dear. Now for a good luck kiss." He requested boldly.

"Ew, uh no. How about not?" She asked as she was grossed out.

"Be warned. For when I appear, I destroy all of my opponent's monsters in the field. Take this!" His duplicate spins while creating a fiery orb giant size enough to destroyed everything in the range, "Howling Fire!" He sends it to attack.

"I cast!" Gao cast but he was now caught himself in it.

"Gao!" Drum yelled as they all got caught in flames.

* * *

"That ability is bad news, bro." Baku said.

"I know. Destroying all of Gao's monsters just by being called." Kuguru said.

"Is my big brother gonna lose?" Hanako asked.

* * *

Daisuke watches as he wasn't satisfied for seeing this, "Whoa boy. Tenbu's power really is amazing. Wiping everything out of existence. Just what is he?" He asked.

"Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"Why does this have to be the first match Gao ever loses?" Paruko cried, "I don't wanna be the prisoner to that creepy old dragon!"

"You know what? I think we're gonna be okay." Zanya said while watching.

"Keep it on the DL, but Gao's already cast this Sky's in your hand spell." Asmodai said.

"I never heard of that one, yo." Tetsuya wondered.

* * *

Gao cast as he returned the two Spin Nails returned into his hand, "I return all of my monsters to my hand and when I cast the Sky's in your Hand spell!"

"You said your name is Gao Mikado? You are much better than I expected. But I'm not done yet. Prepare for another attack!" Tenbu said as he makes his attack to struck at Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified and gain one gauge.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Tenbu/None)

* * *

"Hey! What was that? I think you chipped a tooth! That really hurts!" Tenbu complained.

"Quit your whining, Gramps! Don't dish it out if you can't take it!" Drum said.

"That's our Gao! He whips out a Dragon Shield just when he needs it the most! Now, keep it up! You're on a roll!" Paruko announced as she felt relived.

 **Your Move**

"Okay, Kid! Let's show this relic our counterattack!" Drum recommended.

"Yeah!" Gao pulled the belt on his Core Gadget as it turned sideways, "It's time to get serious! I Draw!" He looked as he smiled, "Charge and Draw! I Buddycall my partner! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" He called as he regained one life.

"Man! I was starting to knot up!" Drum jumps to the right, "Let's do this!"

"I call Spin Nail Dragon to the left! All three of us are gonna do a Link Attack on Grandpa Tenbu!" Gao recommended as it surprised Drum.

"Hey! Hang on a sec!" He grabbed Gao's attention, "You know I wanna knock out that old geezer as much as you do, right? But we know Spin Nail over there doesn't have enough power to defeat Gramps on his own!"

"You missed it, huh? I noticed Tenbu didn't call Boomerang Dragon. It's cause that card's no longer in his hand. So what does that tell you, oh wise and worldly dragon?" He asked.

"Well. He's holding different cards right now!" Drum predicted.

"Yeah! Strengthen spells that boosts his defense!"

"I get it now. The Link Attacks to raise our attack power as much as possible! We should be able to finish him off for good now! Hey, thanks for clearing that up for me there, old buddy!" Drum thanked him.

"You ready?" Gao asked. They performed a Triple Attack on him.

"Three on one hardly seems a fair fight!" Tenbu said.

"You're the one to talk, Gramps! DRILL RAM BREAK!" He punched Tenbu's duplicate with his drill as he destroyed him.

"Don't forget what happens when I have Dragoblazes equip!" Gao said.

"I gain the Penetrate Ability!" Drum said.

"You say 'Penetrate'? Doesn't that mean I'm gonna receive 3 damage points?"

"Guess you're not just a pretty face!" Drum attacked Tenbu as he received 3 damage.

"You fight quite well. But you have a long way to go to be at my level, child." Tenbu said, "I still have 4 life points. I'm afraid this is the end for you." He turned to Paruko, "Don't fret, my dear. I won't be but a minute longer." He winked at Paruko as she became nervous.

"Oh please take your time!" She cried, "Huh? Wait, Gao always has an Impact card in his hand at a time like this! I bet he's gonna use his Roaring Slash! Gargantua Punisher!" She predicted.

"Actually, I gave that back to my pal, Tasuku." Gao said.

"Why did you hate me?!"

"No biggie!" He pulled out the card from his hand, "I got a brand new Impact Card!"

"Whoa what?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Did he say a new Impact card?" Daisuke said.

"So which is it?" Zanya asked.

* * *

"When his opponent has 4 life or less and he's equipped an item with the word 'Fist' in its name." Kuguru explained.

"And neither player has a monster in the center position, then..." Baku said.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Gao cast.

* * *

"Go, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

* * *

"I cast!" Gao cast as he was in space as a giant machine hand with the similar design as Drum's drill but with a hand instead.

"This Impact card cost 3 gauge and causes 4 damage that cannot be reduced!" Baku explained as hatch opens in the center of the hand as Gao descended inside, the hand closed into a fist as it sets down as it launches the attack.

"Impact! Gigantic Crusher!"

"This is gonna hurt!" The Crusher struck down Tenbu, "Yeah, that hurt!" Tenbu was severely damaged as he lost all of his life points.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: Spin Nail/None/Drum)

(T: 0/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Thanks! Just protecting the planet."

"Boy. Gigantic Crusher, huh? That's new one." Paruko wondered, "I never heard such a card. What can you tell us about it?" She asked Drum.

"Not much, news to me too." Drum admit.

* * *

"No one knows. It's a new card that Baku just created." Kuguru said as Hanako laughed.

"Actually, it's a card that we all made together, bro." Baku said.

* * *

Gao looked at the Gigantic Crusher, "Thanks, Baku. You're the best. I would never be able to think of a card like this."

"That's a fine work, Trainee!" Takihara said as he came to him, "Now, leave the rest to us! Daisuke, come on!"

"Right!" Daisuke said as he came out of the open and followed Takihara.

"Wait, when did he get here?" Drum asked.

"I don't know." Gao said.

"Me neither." Paruko said, "But I owe you a major thanks, Gao! You and that card saved me from being that strange old dragon's prisoner!"

"Well, hello there, my dear." Tenbu said as he was talking to Ms. Hanana.

"Uh, pardon?" She asked.

"Come here often." He winked.

"Seriously?" Paruko asked as Takihara and Daisuke came.

"Now, you must tell us. Why are you searching for a World's Greatest Buddyfighter?" Takihara asked.

"And what are you trying to gain for this?" Daisuke asked.

"There will be the only person who can prevent what is to come." Tenbu replied, "The overwhelming threat that is approaching this world is we speak."

"An overwhelming threat?"

"Hang on. What are you talking about?" Takihara asked.

"Don't speak in riddles!" Cardburn said as Tenbu thinks.

"Why won't he tell us?" Gao asked. Then suddenly the rain falls, "It's raining."

"Hey! This wasn't in the forecast!" Paruko complained as she tried to avoid, getting soaked, "This humility is murdering my hair!"

"Hm, huh?" Tenbu noticed something coming through the rainclouds as the thunder struck as it revealed someone, it shows a guy, wearing a white jacket, with red leather on his back as wings, he has a yellow hair with thunder designs on it, he has metal wristband as he has gloves, black shirt and has electric corona on his eyes.

"Oh man, is that another monster?" Drum asked.

"No, it's definitely human!" Gao believed.

"How are they doing that?! They aren't using a Buddy Skill!" Cardburn said.

"And no Buddy Monster. Just what is he?" Daisuke said.

"I don't know!" Takihara said. The mysterious man laughed as he use his lighting attack to attack Gao.

"Look out!" Drum warned but Gao couldn't move. However Drum got shock in the back.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"Why you!" Daisuke said as he goes off.

"Daisuke, wait!" Takihara said as Daisuke ignored him.

"Ryuuga! Go!"

"On it!" Ryuuga transformed into his true form as he goes to attack the guy. But as Ryuuga tried to punched him, the guy grabbed it as he shocked Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga!" Daisuke yelled as the guy sent Ryuuga to the ground. Daisuke came down to check on him. Then the mysterious guy used his hand as he struck at Tenbu's forehead.

"I'm gonna eat you up!" He then ate something from Tenbu.

"Hey, are you okay, pal?" Gao asked for his Buddy's condition.

"Y-yeah." Drum said as he was barely okay.

"Ryuuga. Say something." Daisuke checked on his buddy.

"Ouch. He really gave me the shock." Ryuuga said as he barely move.

"Enough with the puns." He complained as he looked out.

"What's your problem?!" Gao demanded.

The guy swallowed it as he turned and snicked as the purple lighting, transported him out.

"Stop right there!" Takihara said as he tried to stop him but it was too late as the guy got away through the sky. Takihara was frustrated but then noticed something wrong as he checked on Tenbu, "Tenbu! Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine." Tenbu said.

"So what is this overwhelming threat you were just talking about?" He asked.

"An.. overwhelming threat? I don't know, I don't recall anything about that." Tenbu said as he somehow lost in mind. Gao then noticed something in the sky as the portals are opening.

"What's happening?!" Gao asked.

"What's coming over there?!" Daisuke asked.

"Look!" Gao yelled.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Unauthorized portal from Unparalleled Worlds are opening all over!" Stella reported.

"You mean they aren't connected to Buddy cards?" Commander I said.

"That's right! And we're not talking about one or two! I estimate 100." It shocked Commander I.

"100?! But how?! And from which world!" He asked as many portals are continue opening as it spreads out.

"All of them! Magic! Danger! Katana! Ancient! Legend! And monsters are starting to come through the portal!"

* * *

Many monsters are descending through the portal.

"Are you seeing this, folks? Portals from Parallel Worlds are opening above the Sky Tower! And a terrifying number of illegal monsters are coming to earth!" Ms. Hanana reported.

Zanya and Akatsuki watched as they were shocked and Tsukikage opened a scroll, 'A Disaster'.

"What does this mean for our planet!?"

"Who's behind this?" Gao asked.

* * *

"Well for one thing is definitely clear. This has to be the overwhelming threat that Tenbu was talking about." Commander I predicted.

"Wait a minute, sir! The monsters' signals are disappearing!" Stella reported.

"What's that?!" He asked.

* * *

All the monsters that appeared, have turned into cards as they all flowed away somewhere far away. The sky turns clear as things are silent now.

Daisuke tried to help his buddy up, "There we go. So, huh?" He looked at Ryuuga as he was shocked all of the sudden, "Ryuuga?"

"How is he here? How?" Ryuuga said as he was nervous and anxious.

"He?" He looked at the sky, "What's going on in this planet?"

* * *

At an unknown location, near the waterfall, lies a hidden cave as the cards that were transported were heading inside. Inside the cave, the cards were circling to the guy that attacked Tenbu earlier as the dark energy was flowing out of him.

"What?! You can't really be hungry already?" He asked as the cards formed together into a deck, "Okay! Then give me more! More of your glorious power! With a hundred demons under my control, I'll devour this entire world and its pathetic future along with it!" He said the shadow of the monster above him, roared. He snicked, "Oh Great, Yamigedo, leave it to me! The Almighty Ikazuchi!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga appeared on stage, "Hey, everyone! It's been a while!"

"Yeah! We can show more cards right?!" Ryuuga said excitedly.

"Ahem. Ryuuga, don't get too excited. We'll stick to one card for this chapter."

"Awww." He said disappointingly.

"Presenting this card." He clapped his hand twice as the card revealed itself, a cards shows Ryuuga in red metallic armor covering most of his body and black metallic wings with a red futuristic helmet with a blue scope to analyzing his enemies, "Here is Ryuuga's new from Star Dragon World, Galatic Fighter, Ryuusei."

"Wow! I look amazing! What do I do?!"

"Yeesh, relax. Ryuusei is a size 2 monster with 5000 power and 2000 defense with 2 critical. He is the Galactic Dragon that can call by paying 2 gauge with Move and Soulguard ability. Unfortunately, he doesn't have an effect but he can crossnize like Jack did."

"Aww, I wanted an effect, I had it before."

"Don't get disappointed. Anyways this chapter is done for now, the next one will be showing the first hundred with a different fighter. Til then bye for now."

"Wait! I want an effect!" Ryuuga complained as the screen faded black.


	2. Greed for Life

Chapter 2: Greed for Life

* * *

At an unknown location, near the waterfall, lies a hidden cave as the cards that were transported were heading inside. Inside the cave, the cards were circling to the guy that attacked Tenbu earlier as the dark energy was flowing out of him.

"What?! You can't really be hungry already?" He asked as the cards formed together into a deck, "Okay! Then give me more! More of your glorious power! With a hundred demons under my control, I'll devour this entire world and its pathetic future along with it!" He said the shadow of the monster above him, roared. He snicked, "Oh Great, Yamigedo, leave it to me! The Almighty Ikazuchi!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. They are helping Tenbu while he is in a condition.

"So it's not to alarm you people. We asked Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu to take on a mini form." Commander I said.

"It's okay. You're safe with us at the Sky Tower. Just close your eyes, try to relax, and think about what it was you wanted to warn us about." Stella advised while Tenbu was inside the chamber to recover.

"Hm. Okay." Tenbu said.

"Can you remember any of the details?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's all so hazy." He thinks.

* * *

At the command center...

"We're stimulating localize areas of his reptile brains to try and help him recover his long term memories. But so far, it's proving unsuccessful." Commander I reported while watching the footage.

"You spoke of an overwhelming threat to our planet. Do you remember?" She asked.

"No, sorry. I can't recall anything."

"How did that lightning guy take Grandpa Tenbu's memories anyway?" Gao asked as he remembered that guy reached his hand to Tenbu's head.

"Good question. We're using all of our resources to find his whereabouts but as of yet, we have no lead, and we still don't know what happened to those hundred monsters that entered the earth illegality." Commander I said.

Daisuke heard as he looked as his deck, 'I wonder why Ryuuga was acting like this?' He thinks as he remembered what Ryuuga said.

* * *

 _"How? How is he here?" Ryuuga asked as he was nervous and scared._

* * *

'Just what did he mean?'

Afterward, Stella opened the chamber.

"Ah. Only if I can recover my memories. Until I do, I be no help at all. I wish there was more I could do." Tenbu said.

"Don't worry. Maybe, it'll come back to you at some point. At least you tried your best." She said to cheer him up as Gao and Drum went into the chamber.

"Hi, Grandpa Tenbu." Gao said.

"You remember us?" Drum asked if Tenbu remembered him.

"Just a minute. So did you give me medical clearance for cardplay?" Tenbu asked Stella.

"Uh yeah. I guess so."

"Oh, I can kiss you!" Tenbu said as hearts on his eyes.

"I kinda feel sorry for the old guy." Drum admit, "Maybe we can help him out, you know?"

"Now listen here you two. Since we unable to access my memories, at least let me feel useful by contributing to the card somehow." He said as he turned himself into a card, "I insist you use me in your deck, Gao." Gao then takes the card.

"That so awesome! I totally be honored!"

Stella then looked at watch, "Huh? Look at the time! Gao, you don't wanna be late for school now." It reminded Gao as he was shocked.

"Not again! Teacher's gonna kill me!" He went out as he bumped into Daisuke.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, sorry! Can't talk! Gonna be late!" Gao then ran off to head to school.

"He's giving himself an unlucky streak." Daisuke said as he went inside the room.

"Yeah. But it's too bad you can't come back as a teacher again. Gao and the others really wanted you back." Stella said.

Daisuke laughed nervously, "Unfortunately, I can't." He remembered the time he went to the headmaster's office to apologized, "Because of what I did. Ikarino gave me his loudest lecture that the whole school is starting to hear it and also he banned me from becoming a teacher again. But it's not bad, at least, I'm a Buddy Police again."

"But still, it's gonna be awhile until you clear your name."

"Yeah." Daisuke sighed, "It'll be a long time."

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, Gao rushes with his Buddy Skill to head to school.

"Oh, no! This is not good! First class's started already!" Gao said.

"Hey, you up there!" Gao heard someone as it was Ikarino comes near the escalator.

"The bell rang 5 minutes ago!" Ikarino complained.

"I'm sorry, sir! But I got a really good reason for being late!" Gao tried to explained.

"You know you're supposed to enter through the front gate. Flying is a violation of school rules!"

"But I do it all the time!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

Later, at the classroom...

"Everybody knows that, mister." Kuguru said as she was upset.

"Keep being late and you might lose your Trainee status." Baku warns as it surprised Gao.

"You know you're agreement. You can only be a Buddy Police Trainee Program if it doesn't interfere with school." The teacher said, "Keep breaking the rules for being late and it'll all be over."

"Okay." Gao nodded to understand.

"Uh. Actually, now that I think about it. Commander I left specific instructions of such a thing were to happen." The teacher recommended.

"Yeah? And what were they?"

"That if you miss a lesson or late due to official Buddy Police business, you made the time after school. How's that sound to you?"

Gao rubbed his head, "Great. I wish Daisuke can come back and be our teacher again."

* * *

At the school rooftop...

"Ugh, man! This stinks!" Gao complained.

"What's the matter? Lose your crayons!" A voice surprised Gao and Drum as they spotted Shido and Sofia, "Good afternoon, Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Gao Mikado! I'm sure you recognize her, Sofia Sakharov has returned to be our Vice President!"

"Da." Sofia said.

"Turn around and go back the way you came!" Drum yelled as he was still mad at them for what they done.

"You accepted Daisuke's apology but not us? We come in peace. I assure you, we just have a question that's all." Shido said, "I was wondering about that monster, Tenbu, you fought at the Sky Tower!" It surprised, "Do you know where he is now?"

"Even if we did, why would we tell you?!" Drum asked.

"Listen here, you little-!" Shido yelled.

"Shido!" Sofia interrupted him by stomping on his foot as it surprised Gao and Drum.

"Any true Buddyfighter would be interested, don't you think?" She asked while Shido was groveling in pain.

"Sounds a little suspicious to me, kid." Drum said.

"Nah I think it's okay. Actually, I got Grandpa Tenbu in my deck!" Gao said as it made expectations for Shido and Sofia.

"That's great. Enjoy the rest of your day, guys!" Shido said as he and Sofia leaves.

"What was that all about?" Drum asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

Shido and Sofia were leaving as they started walking.

"I never expected Gao to have him. And I thought it was Daisuke who took him, it's gonna be more difficult." Shido said.

"Shido, wait!" Sofia said.

"You have a plan?" He asked.

"No. He wants us!" Sofia said as she got a signal from her card as they transported themselves to meet someone.

* * *

At the hidden cave, Shido and Sofia were transported as Shido fell into the water and Sofia landed on the ground with her feet.

"Is it too much to ask for a little warning when you do that?!" Shid complained as his Buddy, Gallows came out.

"Still a little wet from behind the ear, Sh-sh-sh-Shido?" He asked.

"Zip it! Or I'll end your Buddy Pact! Wait for me, Sofia!" Shido said as Sofia left him behind.

* * *

At the center of the cave, they walked to meet the certain someone as it was Ikazuchi, eating a drumstick as he toss and cleaned his mouth.

"I trust you bring good news about where Tenbu is hiding?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Yes! Gao Mikado has him! So he says." Shido reported.

"Well, what would you like us to do now?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, what sh-sh-should we do?" Gallows asked as Shido looks disappointed.

"The three of you will be working for me." It got Shido's attention, "And I want you to use this!" He toss a card from the deck as the card glowed and the purple circle emerged with the symbol of demon on it, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" He awaken a monster that is blue and cyan color, he has wings, he is like a demon image, has horns and have 4 floating arms with rings on each of one finger and arsenal of weapons.

"Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed at your service. What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. As for everything else, it now belongs to us!" He said while he speaks with freezing breath.

"Yes, if you say so!" Shido said.

"Snatch Tenbu out from Gao Mikado's nose! I can't get that flavor out of my mind!" Ikazuchi was excited as he clenched his fist tightly, "I just have to taste it again! Now, go at once!" He commanded.

* * *

Back at the Aibo Academy, Niitani was at the hallway, putting the pot of flowers back into the classroom. But he doesn't noticed the shadow behind, it was Gallows, carrying Cocytus Greed card as he plans on something with it.

"Gasho! Gasho! You foolish human will be dancing on a string! But now you're one of the Hundred Demon's puppet! Kasha!" He placed the card on Niitani's back with the symbol of demon of it, he stopped as he dropped the flowers and the pot. It began to froze as Niitani was in control.

"Yes, I understand. What's mine is mine but everything else now belongs to us!" Niitani said as he smiled evilly.

* * *

At the rooftop, Gao had his friends to check on Tenbu for creating another deck with him in it.

"Listen to this! Armordragon, power: 6000, defense: 6000, and the critical of 3, wow!" Kuguru was amazed for seeing Tenbu's power.

"This Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu rocks!" Baku admit.

"Sure does. I want him in my Crimson Fist Dragon Deck. What do you think, Haruka?" Gao asked but then remembered Haruka isn't here, "Oh right. She's not here."

"In case you don't remember, Gao. Haruka returned back to school since a new semester started for her. It's hard not to see her again." Kuguru said.

"Yeah I know. But anyway Baku, think you can do it?" He asked Baku.

"Funny you should asked, bro. All I thought about since I first saw it was finding the way that I able to squeeze him into your deck!" Baku said.

"That's why you're the best." Drum complimented.

"I'm counting on you!" Gao said as the bell rung, "Kay, Drum. Class is starting up. Back in your card!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill! It's time for my nap anyway." He returned back into a card as Gao placed it back into his deck.

* * *

They head off to the next class as they spotted someone, it was Zanya who is with the group of students.

"What's going down there?" Baku asked.

"Hey, Gao! Do you happen to know where your deck is?" Zanya asked.

"Of course, I've got it right here." Gao replied as he held his deck.

"Well, that's good. At least for you."

"Tell us, what's going on, you guys!" Kuguru asked.

"Everyone who left the deck in their desk during lunch, came back to find, it had been stolen!" Zanya reported.

"You gotta be kidding!" Gao said.

"I always make it a habit of keeping my deck with me. So I avoided being the unlucky victims." He said as he held his own deck in his hand.

"Not me, yo! Mine was lifted! A-dog along with it!" Tetsuya said then he realized, "Do you think it was Daisuke who stole our decks?" He assumed.

"What?! Daisuke never does that!" Gao denied it.

"But he has been stealing Buddies for awhile. He must've disposed our decks after stealing their Buddies." Zanya said.

"I can't believe you guys! You know Daisuke has changed! He even kept his word that he retired as Masked Dragon after I defeated him!"

"Some people can't always change, Gao."

"Can you say the same thing to Tasuku?" Gao asked as Zanya realized as he thinks, "It doesn't matter! I'll clear Daisuke's name and as a Buddy Police Youth Officer, I will find the thief!" He swore as he put on his badge.

"You can't just go around, accusing people without evidences! And some prefer the facts! First I want all of you to go do a thorough search for your decks! Meanwhile, I'll check whether or not there have been any victims of the junior high and I need to talk to Daisuke about this!" Neginoyama said as he leaves.

"But Mr. Neginoyama!" Mihara sighed.

"What's the matter, Mihara?" Kuguru asked.

"Niitani hasn't shown up. I know he's at school today, and he never missed a Buddyfight lesson!"

"Maybe he went to report his deck missing." She assumed.

"I guess that's possible. But I'm going to look for him!" Mihara said as he ran off to find his friend.

* * *

At the hallway, Mihara kept on looking as he noticed something on the floor.

"That's weird." He saw the flower and the broken vase frozen together, "How did all of these flowers get frozen?" He asked as he felt a cold breeze, "That's cold!" He looked as he was surprised. He saw Niitani in the classroom, snickering while the cold breeze surround him, "Niitani!"

Niitani turned as he saw Mihara, while carrying the stolen decks.

"Where did you get all of those decks?! Wait, don't tell me you're the one who stole them all! Are you trying to frame our former teacher?!" Mihara asked.

"All of these decks belong to us now!" Niitani said as he let out his cold breath as Mihara got cold and run off to warn the others.

* * *

Mihara came back as he was nearly frozen as he fell from the stairs.

"Are you okay?!" Kuguru asked.

"No." Mihara responded.

"All of these decks belong to us!" Niitani said as he came in.

"Niitani?" Baku noticed.

"So it's not Daisuke after now! It's him who's the thief!" Zanya realized.

"Want them? Come get them!" He tossed the decks as they were grabbed by Coctyus Greed as he appeared.

"Greetings, my name is Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" He introduced himself, "All of your Buddies decks are now my decks! And so is everything else! You possessed nothing now!" He said as he turns to leave.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Gao reporting! We just had an illegal monster here at Aibo Academy! Awaiting orders, sir!" Gao requested.

"At your school?!" Stella asked.

"Go after him! Pursue with cautions!" Commander I commanded, "You better go and help him, Daisuke."

"Huh? Sir, I can't show my face at Aibo-"

"There's no time to argue! Go!"

"Alright. Understood." He turned as he head off to Aibo Academy.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy. Gao and the others went outside as he spotted Cocytus Greed in the sky.

"He's fast!" Drum said.

"We can't let him get away!" Gao said, "It's time! For Buddy Police Emergency Launch!"

"Decker Rogue! Open!" Drum transformed as his armor is gone, replacing it with a new police armor with a siren on its chest and on its tail, with the Buddy Police badge on its helmet, with a v weapon on his right arm, wings, including horns on the helmet, "Decker Drum's on patrol!"

"I haven't seen that before." Zanya was amazed.

"You mean Drum's a Buddy Police Officer too, you know?!" Tetsuya asked so surprisingly.

"It sure is! Just one of of the new powers he picked up during his training in Hero World!" Gao said as he switched his decks.

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Let's show this guy some Earth justice!" Gao said as Drum's siren was on.

"Time to go to work!" Drum said Tasuku's quote as they head off after that demon.

* * *

"There he is!" Gao and Drum managed to catch up to him.

"Leave it to me! Gives me the chance to try out one of the Decker Drum's 7 secret! Decker Handcuffs!" His V changed into a handcuff as he sends tit and grabs Greed's ankle, stopping him.

"What?!" Greed noticed it.

"You didn't really think you get away that easily?" Drum asked as Greed tried to released his ankle from the handcuff.

"You fools! You're out of your league!" He complained.

"Agreed to return all of those decks right now!" Gao demanded.

"Out of the question! I told you, they belong to me now!" Greed refused.

"For an illegal monster, you're not too bright, are you?!" Drum asked.

At the Rooftop, Shido and Sofia, and Gallows said as they saw the interference.

"So much for being discreet." Sofia said.

"What do you want to do, Sh-sh-sh-Shido?" Gallows asked.

"I think I have something that can help. Master Ikazuchi gave me this before we left!" Shido took out a fossil head of a dragon that is black, "The Black Skull!" Its eyes began to glow and in a dark aura, "Darkness Barrier, in Shroud and Confuse!" He throws it up as the purple circle appears, summing a black dragon as it blows a black sphere as it begins to grow and enlarged everything around Gao and Greed.

"Uh oh!" Drum said as they got in it and Greed in it too.

Daisuke flies with Ryuuga as he saw something coming "What's that?" Daisuke asked.

"Should we go check?" Ryuuga asked.

"Maybe, but it'll be too dangerous, we'll wait over there." He pointed near the spot where the black sphere is at.

"Right."

* * *

Inside, three evil eyes above, appears a stage similar to the other, but it was the bones of dragons from the either side and many around it. Gao and Drum ascended up stage, looking confused.

"What is this place?" Gao asked.

'I don't know! But I'm totally creeped out!" Drum said.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" Paruko said as she transported herself through the Darkness Barrier and entered into the stage, "Warp Successful!" The hatch from her Buddy opens up as she placed her signal in, "A dedicated commentator will either travel to other worlds to give a play by play! Uh... so where are we? Any ideas?" Paruko asked.

"We were kinda ask you the same thing!" Gao said.

* * *

At the hidden part of the stage. Shido, Sofia, and Gallows were watching through the three eyes.

"Take it away, sh-sh-sheet and the sh-sh-show!" Gallows said.

"We have to fight Gao here in this Darkness Barrier and take Tenbu away from him!" Shido discussed his plan.

"Okay and who's going to challenge him?" Sofia asked as Shido didn't realized it.

"Oh! Uh well uh..." He struggled.

"For now, I think it's best if you two fight." She recommended as she used the card, "With Cocytus Greed as your buddy. Death Ruler Gallows! I order you to possess Shido!"

"Wait a sec!" Shido yelled as Gallows jumps on him as they struggled as they fell. In a clear of smoke, Shido merged with Gallows as he wears purple clothes with Gallows's bone rib cage on either side, he wears a red cape and he wears a helmet of Gallows's head. He looked at himself as he was shocked and he ascended up stage and laughed.

* * *

"If you want to see the light of day again, you'll have to defeat me!"

"Whatever!" Drum said.

"Just who are you anyway?!" Gao asked as he didn't recognized someone in that mask as Shido sweatdropped for nervously.

"Huh? Oh! I'm... not nobody! Uh, what's my name?!" Shido hesitated.

* * *

"Just relax. Tell him your name is Death Shido." Sofia advised.

* * *

"Hey, that's actually pretty good!" Shido thought it was a good idea as he removed his cape.

"I am known as Death Shido! I'm the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I'm taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card from your deck!"

"So that's what this is all about!" Gao said.

"Yeah. I wonder what they want with Grandpa Tenbu?" Drum wondered.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient Warriors!"

"I don't care how powerful they are! There's no way you're beating me or taking any of my cards!" Gao said as he takes out his deck, "Drum. I'm gonna go with Dragon World!" He changed his deck, "We couldn't asked for a better match to break it our new deck with Gramps Tenbu, huh?"

"You can say that again!" Drum said as he reverted back to his dragon self again and turned into Crimson Battler, "Sculpturing my body with red hot flames! Carving out a new path with my own two fist! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon, reporting for duty!"

"Burning like an inferno, with limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!"

"On your marks! Get set! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"Heh. Charge and Draw! I call Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon to the center position!" he called him out, "Go attack Death Shido!"

"This is the part that I hate!" Death Shido said as he defended himself for the attack as Extreme Blow attacks with his heat punched and inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Extreme Blow/None)

(DS: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Buddy Police Hq...

"We've lost Gao's signal! There's no sign of him of anywhere in the world!" A Buddy Police member reported.

"Look at this! Daisuke reported Gao's engaged in a Buddyfight and it's being broadcast live!" Stella reported.

"What?! Put it on the main screen!" Commander I said as the main screen shows the battle.

"It's Death Shido's turn to attack! He's called Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere, Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar and Island Dragon of Origin, Little Land Mu! The three of them have taken out Extreme Blow!" Paruko announced.

"That announcer sounds like Paruko Nanana! How is she in an unknown dimension? She must've used a special ability, her Buddy, Martian UFO, Takosuke, be able to do this!"

* * *

Daisuke watched the match from his phone.

"So Paruko managed to transport herself through the barrier." Daisuke said as he looked up, "Gao... I hope you'll be okay in there."

* * *

At the classroom...

"Exactly who is this 'Death Shido' guy?" Zanya asked as they watched the match from Kuguru's tablet.

"I don't know. But his voice sure does sound familiar." Kuguru said.

"What do you mean? Like he's some kind of friend of yours, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"No! Of course not! There's no way I be friends with anybody crazy enough to doing this!" She starts to think, 'But I'm positive that I know that voice.'

* * *

Back at the match...

"I call Break Shoulder Dragon to the left!" Gao called out, "And I Buddycall! My partner, Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" Gao regained one life

"Let me at this mask-wearing weirdo!" Drum moves to the right, "Let's do this!"

"It doesn't matter how many monsters you lined up, that top heavy and incredible! With the defense as low as yours, you don't stand a chance!" Death Shido said.

"I equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" He paid one gauge as he equipped Dragoblaze, "Okay, Drum! Attack the Vorpal Spartar in the center!"

"Get ready for the Crimson time!" Drum said as he prepares his attack.

"I cast Dragon Flame Cascade!" Death Shido cast.

* * *

"That's not good!" Zanya said, "I've heard of that spell!"

"It's said it's a counterspell that destroys all monsters with less than 2000 power or defense!" Kuguru explained.

"Talk about crapping Gao style, you know what I'm saying?" Tetsuya said.

* * *

Death Shido destroyed Break Shoulder and Drum out of the field. But Drum came back due to Soulguard.

"Oh that's the ticket! Now I'm feeling feisty!" Drum said as he comes charging to attack again.

"I have no idea he was strong enough to survive that!" He said as Drum destroyed Vorpal Spartar.

"Penetrate!"

"You're kidding me!" Drum inflicted 3 damage at him.

"Now to put the icing on the cake!" Gao makes his attack.

"I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing!" He complained as Gao attacks, "I cast, Dragon Prudent!" He cast as the stream of light stopped Gao's attack and blew him away.

"Incredibility, he's blocked Gao's attack with the timely and powerful counterspell!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the hidden cave, Ikazuchi watched the match through the sphere...

"Death Shido has cast Dragon Emperor Legend and doing so has increased his gauge and the number of cards in his hand and his life points!" She announced.

Ikazuchi chewed the bone as he spit it out, "Now show him the power of the Hundred Demons!" He said.

* * *

"I Buddycall Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed to the center!" He called him out.

"What's your is mine and clear them out!" Greed said as Death Shido regained one life.

"Thanks to the Buddy Gift! He regains one point! if you're like me, you're wondering what kind of monster, Death Shido's Buddy is! I think this is a situation that calls for my Takosuke Hyper Scope!" She pull out a scope that is pink and antenna like the broadcast signal, "Or Tako-Scope for short! Let's put it to work!" She aim it to Greed as it analyzed it, "Now locking on to Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed! Dragon lord attribute. Size 2. Power is 4000, Defense also 4000. A Critical of 2 and he has 2 abilities and Life Link 1!"

"When I'm called into the field, one of your gauge will become my gauge!" He explained as Gao's gauge was taken.

"That's kinda extreme!" Gao said.

"Like taking candy from a baby! Don't cry! Now witness how my recent boosting gauge will be spent!" Death Shido said as he snickered, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" He paid 3 gauge.

"With Blizzarding Gale Force Wind!" His moving hands moved as many create a Gale barrier around Drum. Drum can barely move as he was starting to get frozen, "I'll freeze you like the Dark Side of the Moon, foolish monster! All of those who dar to defy me will be frozen solid!"

"All i have to do, is pay 3 gauge and Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card from my opponent's playing!" Death Shido said as he put his finger down and Drum became completely frozen and was destroyed.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"You got bigger things to be worrying about than the welfare of your Buddy!" He said as Gao defended himself for the attack.

"Sorciere and Little Land Mu are attacking Gao!" Paruko announced as Gao was inflicted with 3 damage.

"Okay, Cocytus Greed! Go finish off the fighter!" He commanded.

"As promised, your life will be mine!" Greed said as he prepared his blade for attack.

"Oh no, it looks like curtains for Trainee Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullify the attack.

"You didn't!"

"As we come to an expect, he had a last minute Dragon Shield in his hand!"

 **End of Move**

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 6/ Item: None/ G: 0: Sociere/Cocytus/Mu)

* * *

"I'm in pretty good shape! With a monster in the center and 6 life points! Easy pleasy let in squeezy!" Death Shido said. But then Gao smiled.

"I don't know about that, pal! I say this fight's just getting started!" Gao pulled the switch as the belt turned sideways, "I Draw! Charge and Draw! It's time for you to take the stage, Grandpa! I call to the right, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!" He paid 2 gauge as he called him out.

"Yes! Feast your eyes on this! When I entered the field. Beware, young man. All of your monsters will be destroyed!" Tenbu explained.

"What?!" He asked as Tenbu create the big fiery sphere.

"Howling Fire!" He sends it down as it destroyed all of Death Shido's monsters even the Hundred Demon.

"This isn't right! My life is my own and yours is mine as well!" Greed said as he reaches to Death Shido for the Lifelink.

"Why did I let Sofia talk to me in the first place?!" He complained as he lost one life.

"Thanks to Cocytus Greed's Life Link, Death Shido only suffered one damage point!" Paruko announced as Tenbu saw her.

"I just wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior. Now watch me as I save the day!" Tenbu said as he attacks Death Shido.

"I cast Dragon Prudent!" He blew Tenbu away, "Don't underestimated me!"

"Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao punched Death Shido as he was inflicted with 3 damage.

"But I thought your turn was already over!" He assumed, "What am I missing?!"

"It's far from over! I cast! Dragonic Charge!" He cast as he gained more gauge.

"He's increasing his gauge now then that means-!"

"Final Phase!" Gao cast.

"Don't say that!" He begged, "Why are you saying that?"

"I cast!" He cast his Impact card, "Gigantic Crusher!" The giant fist attacks Shido.

"Why me!" He was inflicted with damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 0: None/None/Tenbu)

(S: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

After the match ended, Gao and Drum came out from the Barrier's disappeared.

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Thank you! It's all in the name of justice!"

Then Paruko came out as she looked around, confused. Gao and Drum came down as they see the stolen decks from the ground.

"That was kinda weird, huh?" Gao asked.

"At least the deck works as well." Drum said. Then they saw the card from the ground as Daisuke picked it up.

"Daisuke!" Gao said.

"Hm?" He turned to see Gao, "Gao, you're safe."

"Yeah. I beat Death Shido and managed to clear your name!"

"Oh right. They still think I did because of those huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. But that card in your hand..." Drum said as Daisuke looked.

"You mean this?" He revealed.

"It's that Cocytus Greed guy we just fought!"

"You fought him?"

"Yeah! And the stolen decks are here too!" Gao said.

"But where's the Death Shido guy?" Drum asked, "Did you see him after the match ended?"

"No." He shook his head, "Only you guys and Paruko came out, but I didn't see that Death Shido anywhere. He must've transported himself out."

"Probably coming home, crying to his mommy." Gao assumed.

At the roof, Sofia was with Shido who was laying on the floor as she pulled out the card as it lifted Shido and transported them back to base.

* * *

Back at the Buddy Police HQ. The card was in the chamber for the safety seal.

 **Safety Seal. Unlock!**

The seal opened, showing the card.

"Confirmation! One legal monster in earth to unlock automatic. To initiate contact now!" The Buddy Police member said.

"Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed. But why would a monster from Ancient World do this?" Commander I wondered.

"Take a look of that mark!" Tenbu said as he noticed the mark, "Could he be one of the Hundred Demons?"

"Come again, Gramps?" Drum asked.

"Hundred Demons?" Gao said.

"What are the Hundred Demon?" Daisuke asked.

"It is clear. The time to tell you was finally come." Tenbu said.

"Huh?" All of them said, confused.

"You see, the Hundred Demons..." They waited to hear Tenbu's explanation, "No, wait. Ah, it's gone again." They sulked down for disappointment.

"That's not funny, pops!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, calm down, Daisuke." Ryuuga said.

"But that old timer is gonna drive us crazy!" Drum said.

"Gao?" Stella said, "Don't you need to get to your afternoon classes?" She reminded him as Gao was surprised.

"Ah. Oh no! School!"

"Detention time!" Drum said happily.

"I would let you off, but I'm not a teacher anymore. So..." he patted on Gao's shoulder, "Good luck!"

* * *

At the inside of the hidden cave...

"You incompetent fool!" Ikazuchi said, angrily as he shocks Shido and Sofia as punishment but Sofia used her card to protect herself from shocking. But Gallows does not feel any pain since he's not exactly alive, "Don't come back again without Tenbu! I can almost taste him!" He said while eating meat.

* * *

At Aibo Academy, Gao was at his afternoon classes.

"You need to make up all of the classes you missed today while out on your mission. I have feeling we're gotta be seeing a lot of each other. Now first, let's see if you can solve this math equation." The teacher said as Gao sighed.

"The thanks I get for saving the world. I wished Daisuke would come back." Gao said.

"Even if he did, he wouldn't let you off since he's on his job. But since he's not here, I'm in charge so stop bickering and start solving."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga came by.

"Hey. Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga."

"Today is for one card to show you!" Ryuuga said.

"Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as he shows the card, it shows an armor like monster with armor like a 15th Century Knight, but white and gold. When Crossnized with a Galactic Monster, its equips the armor, but also holds a light sword with a hilt of same design as the Galactic Arms. When a monster uses this armor in battle, it will shout "Galactic Slash, Orion!, "This is Galactic Arms, Orionis. A Dragonarms/Galactic attribute of a Size 1 monster with 3000 power and defense with a critical of 2. With his effect, when this card is in the soul of a "Neodragon" with "Galactic" in its name, it gains "Double Attack"!"

"Oooh! A Dragonarms. I always wanted to use that!" Ryuuga said excitedly.

"Um, whatever happened to Dragonic Armors?"

"Oh, those are good too." Ryuuga replied as Daisuke sighed.

"Don't worry, the Dragonic Armors will be shown soon. So be patiently. Til then give me good review and provide me good Galactic ideas. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Both waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	3. Count Dawn's Trust

Chapter 3: Count Dawn's Trust

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Contact has failed!" Stella reported about the seal, "Reactivating Safety Lock on Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" The card is sealed again.

"It seem that someone has installed some form of data protection on this Buddycard." Commander I assumed.

"But how can they do that?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know."

"It's strange. This has never happen before! I can only guess that there must be something top secret hidden on it." Stella said, "And whatever it is, they're trying to keep it from us."

"Our enemy is definitely a cunning one, that's for sure." Commander I said.

"Oh pathetic, Commander!" A voice chuckled as they recognized it.

"No, it can't be!"

A portal appeared from above the ceiling, descends down a coffin as it landed in the center of the Command room. Everyone didn't expected this as the coffin opens up, inside was roses inside and one eye bats as it flies out of the coffin, it scare Gao and Drum as it shows a Dracula, with a different hairstyle, with a mustache and he carries a staff with a yellow orb on it. His eyes opens.

* * *

"I had to see for myself that the rumors about you in missing children were true!" He said, "Yet, even as humbly fact has brought you no closer to anything crisis."

"If you came around more often, you know that since the Hundred Demons Arrival. Our forces been busy, dealing with visits from many other illegal monsters as well!" Commander I said.

"Who is that guy?" Gao asked.

"His name is Count Dawn. He's a monster from Legend World and the senior member of the Buddy Police." Stella explained.

"He's also in charge of us as well." Daisuke said.

"Monsters can be on the force?" Drum asked.

"Well they can when they have unique skill set like he has." Stella said.

"He really is special." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"You child!" He asked Gao, "Take my advice, you shouldn't waste your youth on the Buddy Police!"

"But why?" Gao asked.

"A child cannot fulfill a duty of a legitimate officer." Dawn explained, "You are after all, still a Trainee."

"Now listen here, pal!" Drum was about to complain.

"Relax, Drum." Gao said as Dawn came out with roses fell and disappear.

"It is come to my attention that our enemy is intend on acquiring the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. And if for the reasons that it escapes, you're entrusting the card to this neo fight! I'm curious to why as it's not understand secure watch at the Buddy Card Office?"

"Wait just a moment." Tenbu said as he came out of Gao's deck, "I'm with Young Gao here because I requested to be with him. I happen to love a girl in uniform, don't you know?" He winked at Stella as she chuckled.

"If the enemy attacks again and the chances and are extremely highly, you don't try and take more than just your memories this time around." Dawn warned Tenbu, "And this boy will find himself in much danger."

"No worries, man! The kid's got yours truly, watching his back." Drum said.

"And I won't be defeated so easily next time." Tenbu said.

"As you can see, I'm in good hands! That's why Commander I agreed to make a special exception that let me watch over Tenbu!" Gao explained.

"And Commander I lets me to provide him some support from me." Daisuke said.

"You?" He asked, "And I suppose you were doing this to redeem yourself after your little incident as the criminal Masked Dragon?" He said as Daisuke felt nervous to hearing that.

"I know. But I'm doing everything I can to prove my worthy again. And that's why I'm helping Gao." Daisuke said as Count Dawn turned to Gao.

"What's your name?"

"I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter, name's Gao Mikado! And I am never been a quitter, sir!"

"So you claim the name of the sun for yourself. Then it is clear that you will never get along." He turned, "It's an known fact that I hate the sun."

'Isn't it because he's like a vampire like Count Dracula?' Daisuke thinks.

"Huh?" Gao and Drum looked at each other.

* * *

"Now to the real reason for my journey, Commander I. I'm aware that you committed a secret serious crime the other day." Dawn recalled.

"What are you talking about?" Commander I said as the image has been recalled.

* * *

 _One of the Count Dawn's bats were watching Commander I doing something to the Vending Machine._

 _"These prices are outrageous!" He inserted his coins as he pushed the button and was going to receive change. But then he noticed something as he took it out. He had two 50 yen coins in his hand, 'That's strange. Maybe someone forgot to take the change. The machine's giving me a break for being such a loyal customer.' He thinks as he look around not acting a suspicious, "It's my lucky day!" He laughed._

* * *

"I observed that you took that money as it slipped into your creamy pockets!" Dawn deducted the theory.

Commander I was shocked, "I gave that change to counting! I object your obligation, Count Dawn!"

"What's the deal with them?" Drum was confused of what's going on.

"Commander I and Count Dawn get along like cats and dogs." Stella said.

"The only difference is that Count Dawn always accuse him for having such lame crimes." Daisuke said. Count Dawn looked at his book.

"Don't worry, I have much more!"

"I'll teach you to invade people's privacy!" Commander I pushed the button as the window from the screen opens up, revealing the sky with the sun shining brightly. Count Dawn screamed as he turned into ashes. Gao and Drum were surprised after seeing this. Then a sound heard from the coffin as Dawn came out, angrily.

"Shame on you, Commander!" Gao and Drum thought that Dawn have died as they were shocked.

"Count Dawn is much more of a night person." Stella said.

"Lucky for him, it's the reason why he always stays indoors." Daisuke said as Tenbu comes to Dawn.

"I can't be sure but I feel as though we met before." Tenbu wondered.

"No. With the state of your memory, you're surely wrong." Dawn said without hesitation.

"Yes, I apologize. That must be it." He said as Commander I thinks of something up with them.

* * *

At the inside of the hidden cave, Shido and Sofia are awaiting orders from their Master Ikazuchi.

"Eternal forces speak to me. Who have been chosen next?!" Ikazuchi chose a card as he sends it up to awaken it, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" He called out a two headed wolf beast with red leashes coming from the center chest of the golden crest with a red jewel in the center and has gold armor. It shocked Shido for seeing the terrifying beast.

"We are the Great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus, woof!" The second head left out his woof.

"What's wrong with you?! It's supposed to be my turn to say it! Bow-wow!" The first head complained, angrily as he fights against his second head by biting him.

"That's hurt!" The second bites back. They continued fighting while Ikazuchi eats his meat.

"Better not mess up this time, Shido. Understand?!" Ikazuchi said.

"Yes! Loud and clear, sir!" Shido saluted, nervously.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy. They're watching the clip from the previous battle against Death Shido.

"I am known as Death Shido! I am the greatest Buddyfighter in the history of the world! And when I win, I'm taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card from your deck!"

"I definitely heard that voice somewhere before." Kuguru said as they heard the door open.

"What are you all doing in here?" Shido asked as he came in with Sofia as he caught them wandering in the classroom, "This isn't the hangout! There's a junior high class, using the lecture hall next!" He informed. It surprised them for hearing Shido's voice. They nodded for an alibi.

"Our apologies, President Shido. But you know, there's a big resemblances between you and that Death Shido guy, Gao fought the other day." Kuguru said as Shido was surprised, "Something wrong?" She asked as her glasses gleamed.

'Say something, Shido! Something! Anything!' Shido thinks as he tries to make an excuse, "Uh, of course that wasn't me! Don't be crazy! There's no way I let Gallows possessed and call myself Death Shido!" He accidentally spoiled his mouth as Sofia handchopped him as he fell unconscious as she grabbed him.

"It seems President Shido is tired from all of his hard work. Excuse us." Sofia said as she dragged Shido out of the lecture hall. The others though are getting suspicious with Shido and Death Shido's similarities.

"What's up with you guys?" Gao asked as he was the only one who doesn't know what's going on as they told him their deduction theory, "President Shido is Death Shido?!"

"You mean you didn't get it recognized that whiny voice of his just now?" Kuguru asked.

"And both of them of their fighting style were the same, bro." Baku theorized as Kuguru nodded.

"You never noticed." Gao whispered, "There was a lot going on."

"I did." Baku said.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Kuguru asked.

"Now we know how we'll have to look into it!"

"Yeah, I like to help as well." Zanya agreed.

"Count me in on that too, yo!" Tetsuya agreed to help.

"No. I can't guarantee you guys will be safe, man." Gao said.

"I don't need no babysitter!" He complained.

"This is the job for the Buddy Police!"

"Come on, Holmes! You are still just a Trainee!"

"Gao's right. Even known he's a Trainee, he's still a Buddy Police Officer. So what I think we'll have to defer to him on this one." Zanya recommended.

"Okay. Just be super careful, yo!" He advised.

"Always!"

* * *

Outside of the Aibo Academy, Shido felt the pain in his neck after Sofia handchopped it.

"Owie! What did you do that for? I'm gonna have a sore neck for a week! But do you think they bought my story?" Shido whined.

"Da." Sofia said as they didn't notice Gao was hiding behind the tree, tailgating them.

"Looks like somebody's having fun." Drum said as he came out of the deck as Gao screamed and tried to grabbed his Buddy before he appeared.

"Cut it out! Just stay put!" Gao said as Sofia heard Gao's voice behind them, "Grab another point of yours or something! If you come out, I won't be able to tail them."

"We're being followed." Sofia said as Shido turned as he was surprised of seeing Gao, struggling to keep his Buddy intact.

"Do you know what this means? If the Buddy Police are following us, they think I'm Death Shido! Wait!" Shido thought of an idea, "I think I have an idea!"

"Why can't you just listen?!" Gao kept on struggling. Then the people screamed for seeing a monster. It was Orthrus, going on a rampage. Gao went to check as he called for the Buddy Police to report, "This is Gao! There's an illegal monster at Aibo Academy, could be one of the Hundred Demons."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"What should we do?" Stella asked.

"Go after it! And pursue with cautions! Go on over there, Daisuke." Commander I said.

"Roger that!" He saluted. Then Dawn went off first.

* * *

"Okay, Drum. Time for the Buddy Police Emergency Launch!" He brought out Drum.

"Told ya to let me out! Decker Road Open!" He activated his Decker Drum form, "Decker Drum's on patrol!"

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Let's show this guy, our justice!" Gao said as Drum's sirens were on.

"Illegal monster going down!" Drum said as they head to the Hundred Demon.

"Follow me!"

"We dodged a bullet, thanks to my quick thinking!"

"How'd you figure?" Sofia asked.

"Right. I guess my ingenious was a little over your head. You see, with their attention and focus on Orthrus, they'll forget all about me." He explained as Sofia shook her head for hearing that disappointed idea.

"What? Not a good idea?" He asked as Gallows came out.

"Ga-sh-sha! What makes you so sure that Orthrus will come back to us after you threat me?" He asked.

"Or worst, what will you do if he gets captured?" Sofia asked.

"Who's know what he'll say to the Buddy Police?" It made Shido nervous as he panicked.

"Oh no! If that happens, Master Ikazuchi is gonna zap me with his lightning bolt again!" He cried as he rolled away.

"Where could he gone to?" Gao asked as he was trying to look for Othrus.

"I don't know but leave it to one of Decker Drum's 7 secrets to track him down! Decker Nose!" His horn nose changed into a tracker as he sniffs for traces of Orthrus, as he sniffed, the siren on his tail was activated, "Illegal monster detected!"

* * *

They were at the Aibo Academy where the trace is at. As they came, they saw a smoke and within it are students, fighting against each other, recklessly.

"Some Earth tradition that I don't know about?" Drum was confused as Gao said Mihara and Niitani, fighting against each other.

"Mihara! Niitani! You guys are friends! What's gotten into you?!" Gao asked as he tried to calm them down.

"I don't really know! All of the sudden, I got this uncontrollable urge to fight Niitani!" Mihara said.

"Yeah! It's totally weird! I just wanna punch him in his face!" Niitani said as Gao landed.

"Hey! Come on! Stop it, you guys!"

"Bow-wow! Anyone who breath in this magically smoke, can't resist the urge to punch someone, their friends will! Bow-wow!" The first head said.

"H-hold your breath!" Gao said as he covered his mouth to avoid breathing the smoke.

"Hang on a second! Why are you doing all the talking all of the sudden?! Woof!" The second head bites the first head's neck.

"Ow Bow-wow!"

Drum felt the urge as he was trying to stand up and transformed in his Hero Form, "Gao... I...!" He couldn't control himself.

"I..." Gao breath it as he felt the urge to punch too, "Feel the same way!" Gao tried to stop his fist from punching, "All I can think about punching you too!"

Daisuke and Ryuuga were flying as they saw the smoke.

"What's going on down there?" Daisuke asked.

"That fog looks dangerous. Maybe we should avoid it." Ryuuga recommended.

"You have a point but there's a Hundred Demon in there, we can't let it slide. We need to cover our mouth so we can't breathe it."

"How?"

"Ahem. It's called wearing a mask?" He took out a bandanna as he wraps it around his mouth, "Put yours on too."

"Right." He nodded as he did the same. They landed in order to reach it.

At the inside, the others were worried after seeing what the students are doing to each other.

"Gao's gonna have his hands full with Drum." Tetsuya said.

"Don't you think we ought a do something?" Kuguru asked as Shido appears behind Zanya.

'Now's the perfect big time to steal the Tenbu card.' Shido thinks as he smiles, clenching his fist.

Gao and Drum are in position to punch each other. Daisuke and Ryuuga were trying to calm the others down as they saw Gao and Drum were about to fight.

"Oh no. Ryuuga! Stop Drum!"

"On it!" They moved to stop them from punching.

"Go ahead, kid! Give a few in like and still won't hold it back! I don't mind!" Drum struggled himself.

"Nah. I'm good over here!" Gao said as he struggled too.

"Gao!" He heard Daisuke as he came over.

"Daisuke..."

"Let me help you."

"No. Stay back!" Gao said.

"Huh?"

"Easy does it, Drum." Ryuuga tries to help.

"No! We can handle it!" Drum said.

"But..."

"Don't worry. We can handle it. You need to go after the Hundred Demon." Gao said.

"Alright. Let's go, Ryuuga!" Daisuke said.

"Okay!" They head to stop Orthrus. After they left, Gao and Drum are beginning to make their move.

"Children don't belong in the Buddy Police." Count Dawn said as he came here in the hallway as he opened his umbrella and left.

"Was that really a vampire?" Kuguru assumed as she recognized it.

"Yeah, I think it was, bro." Baku said as Count Dawn was outside, after Gao and Drum were making it close to punch their faces.

"Pathetic." Gao heard Count Dawn, "As you claimed the name of the Sun, I was expecting much more." It made Gao realized something.

"Yeah! He's right! I am the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Gao said as he struggles out of control.

"Those two are resilient." The second head said.

"No one withstands out us!"

"Not with us!" Daisuke said as he and Ryuuga joined together as they tried to punch them but Orthrus leaps over, avoiding their attack as they are heading to charge at Gao.

"Look out!" Baku yell.

"Do something!" Kuguru yelled.

"Count Dawn!" Daisuke yelled as he whistled. His bats appeared as they attacked Orthrus.

"That hurts!"

"Make them stop!"

Then afterwards, Count Dawn used his umbrella to spin the smoke out of the way.

"He did it!" Gao said.

"Yeah!" Drum said as Orthrus transported himself out. He was at the rooftop where Sofia and Gallows is at.

"What's going on?"

"Where are we? Bow-wow?"

"You're gonna do as I say if you know what's good for you. Do you understand?" Sofia requested for the plan to commence.

"So what are you doing here at Aibo Academy?" Gao asked Count Dawn.

"I just happen to be in the neighborhood." Count replied.

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Is there a problem, Daisuke?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Thanks a bunch, Count! You saved our bacon! If you didn't step in when I might've hurt my buddy!" Drum said as he wanted to pat him in the back and accidentally knocked off his umbrella.

They gasped after Count Dawn saw the sun, "Not again." He screamed as he was turned away into ashes. They were surprised after seeing this.

"Oh boy." Daisuke said as Count Dawn came out of the coffin.

"I might not look at it but that really stings!" Count Dawn said angrily.

"We cannot risk the Buddy Police or anyone else, discovering that Death Shido is in fact, Shido. So, I'll become Death Shido and get Tenbu myself!" Sofia explained the plan as she pulls out the Black Skull, "Darkness Barrier! Enshroud and Confuse!" She activated the barrier as the others saw it coming.

"Here we go." Gao said.

"Yup!" Drum said as they all got caught in the Darkness Barrier as they got into the stage.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier stage has been set as Gao, Drum and Count Dawn ascended up.

"Like we never left." Drum said. Then Baku, Kuguru, Tetsuya, Zanya, Shido, and Daisuke were on the center part of the stage.

"Where are we?" Zanya asked.

"Is this the stage that Gao fought?" Daisuke asked. Then they spotted Orthrus with Sofia, disguised as Death Shido.

"It's Death Shido!" They saw as Shido doesn't reacted.

"You must defeat Death Shido if you wish to leave here." She said.

"Isn't he sound different, everybody?" Gao asked as he hears the voice.

"You must fight her."

"Fight her?" Kuguru was confused.

"What'd I say?" She changed her statement, "I mean, fight him!"

"That's odd." She tipped her glasses.

"Once again." She changed it again, "To leave here, you must fight me!"

"I like to get my hands on that Shido!" Baku said.

"But President Shido's standing right here, yo." Tetsuya said as they see him standing with them. Then Shido laughed.

"See? I told you I'm not this crazy Death Shido guy!" Shido lied as Paruko transported herself into the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! I'll even go to other Worlds to give my play-by-play!" Paruko announced.

"Leave it to me." Dawn said as his umbrella turned back into his staff, "And get back, Young Sun Warrior."

"No wait!" Gao said, "I know I'm young and a Trainee, but also a member of the Buddy Police! Aibo Academy's my school, so let me protect it!" He say it like he means it, "I can handle this guy! See what the Mighty Sun Fighter's capable of!" Count Dawn starts to think about it as he makes his decision.

"I will give you your chance. Do as you wish!" He flies up as he approved for letting Gao do his job.

"Kay, partner! Let's go with Hero World for this one!" Gao recommend.

"Cool!" Drum agreed, "I like some more practice with those awesome new powers!"

"Righteous!" Tetsuya posed like a hero would, "This is gonna be super fly, yo!"

"I'm curious to see his new skills in action." Zanya said.

"Good. I never see Drum fight in Hero World. So I like to see how it works." Daisuke said.

"All non-fighters, please move to the side out of the way, thank you!" Paruko announced as they walked to the side.

"Ravenous Fiends walking away the path! Witness their Awesome Power! Luminize! Hundred Legend Beast!"

"Emergency Launch! On the Tail of the Cyclone! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!"

"On your marks! Get set! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Hero World!"

"I am with Legend World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Death Shido will be going first!"

The others are watching through the sphere from the Three Eyes.

"Death Shido's using Legend World this time?" Kuguru asked.

"You think that he usually used Ancient World last time." Daisuke said.

"While here in the Skull Pit, we're able to talk to the fighters if we want." Shido explained.

"And how would you know that, bro?" Baku said suspiciously.

"Well...It's obvious! Isn't it?" Shido said nervously.

* * *

At the hidden cave, Ikazuchi watches the match.

"With this first attack, Death Shido uses King of Forest, Zlatrog on to increase his gauge and cause 2 damage points to Gao!" Paruko announced while Ikazuchi eats, "Now, it's Gao's turn!"

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's see how it handles this! Ready or not!" He paid one gauge, "Behold!" Gao got into his stance as the sparks of light shine below him, "Super Burning Speed! Tyrannical Criminal! Transform! Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic!" Gao transformed himself with an armor with red sirens on the shoulders and three tail pipes on each one, built up engine boots on his legs, his chest has the police star on it with the front of the police car, he wears a helmet with black lining on top with a yellow pentagon on the center.

"Gao has transform himself!" Paruko announced, "Transform is an ability that's unique to Hero World! You can actually equip a monster like an item and going to battle like yourself!"

Gao looked at his armor, "This is awkward. I can't move in this!" He complained as he took off some of his armor, letting the gauntlets and grieves on, "That's better! This is more than enough! I call Cyber Police, Assault Leader to the left! And now I Buddycall to the right, Buddy Police, Decker Drum!" He called as he regained one life.

"Oh yeah!" Drum was called as Gao called out a grey cyborg with yellow lining, he carries a sniper on his hand, his face is like the mask for squad team or a pilot, "I'm armed and dangerous!" Drum in his true form has a blue drill with instead of a drill, it's a Gatling revolver. Then Gao jumps into the center.

"Follow me!"

"I'm not sure. But I think that's the Gao Formation!" Paruko assumed.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it! No matter what World we're fighting for!" Drum said as Gao laughed.

"I cast, Hyper Energy!" He gained 4 gauge.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Off the chain! His gauge just increased by 4!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

"I activate Decker Drum's ability! Take care of Zlatorog for me!" Gao requested.

"Love to!" Drum said as he charged up his weapon, "Whenever the kid here pays 2 gauge, I can destroy one of our opponent's monsters!" Drum charged a black sphere as 2 gauge were paid as it expands.

* * *

"They got some cool new abilities, haven't they?" Zanya asked as he admit.

* * *

"Locking on to Zlatorog." Drum set his target in place, "Break!" The sphere that Drum fired, absorbed Zlatorog as it disappeared.

"Assault Leader, attack Death Shido!" Assault Leader jumps up as he shoots his bullet at Death Shido, inflicting two damage, "Back him up, Drum!" Drum's wing were shown as he charged his weapon and begins to fly around and attack.

"Crash! Cyclone Bunker!" He inflicted 3 damage at her.

"Last but not least!" Gao jumps as he attacks.

"I cast, the Holy Grail!" She nullify the attack.

"No!"

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G; 9/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 3: Drum/None/Assault)

(DS: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"What a play! Death Shido neutralize Gao's attack with the expertly time Counterspell!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Wawel Drache to the left! And I Buddycal, Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthurs to the right!" She Buddycalled as she regained one life.

"Time to play!" The second head said.

"We'll crush you!" The first head said.

"Once again, we can use the Takosuke Hyper Scope! or Takoscope for short to check out all details on Death Shido's ordinary Buddy!" She used the Takoscope as it analyzed Orthrus, "Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus is a Size 2 monster, attirbutes are Wydar Sarkal and Olympics, with the power of 5000, Defense of 3000 and the Critical of 2! It also has an ability that activates when inflicting damage!" She explained.

"I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting!" She equipped an item, "I cast!" She paid 3 gauge, "Decree of Dullahan!" She boosted their powers.

* * *

At the Skull Pit..

"That spell sounds harsh, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"It gives all monsters with the Wydar Sarkal attribute, the Double Attack ability!" Kuguru explained.

* * *

"Wawel Drache, I invited you to do a Link Attack with me!" She ordered to attack, "Let's go!"

"The Link Attack gives Death Shido, 8000 power, he'll blow back Gao's 3000 defense like bowling ball through red paper!" Paruko announced as they attacked Gao, inflicting 4 damage, "And just like that, Death Shido dropped Gao down to 5 life points! Come on, Gao. It's time to pick it up a little, huh?" She advised to Gao.

"Come, Orthrus! Attack the Fighter with all you got!" Orthrus leaps as they begin to attack.

"This old dog does know a few new tricks!" The second head said.

"We can destroy a monster or an item, Bow wow!" The first head said.

"I cast, Justice will Prevail!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack.

* * *

"Now I understand why Gao transform himself into Rampage Sonice!" Zanya realized.

"Yep." Daisuke nodded, "Cause he can use a Counterspell to increase his power and defense. He'll also gain a Counterattack."

* * *

Gao charged his power as he jumps up and attack Orthrus, "Bad dog! Rampage Kick!" He kicked through Orthrus as he destroyed it.

"That hurts!" The first head howled.

"Suck it up, you big baby!"

"Fine! Let's just see how you like it!" The first head bites the second head as they were destroyed.

"Okay! Wawel Drache! go anad attack the Assault Leader!" Wawel Drache attacked the Assault Leader as he destroyed him.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 3: Drum/None/None)

(DS: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: Wawel Drache/None/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I activate Decker Drum's ability! Destroy Wawel Drache!" Gao said.

"Right! Locking on Wawel Drache!" Drum locks on target, "Break!" The sphere absorbed Wawel Drache as it disappeared.

"Alright, Decker Drum! Move on to attack Death Shido!"

"I cast, the Holy Grail!" She nullified Drum's attack.

"Death Shido has just blocked another attack!" Paruko announced.

"He has no cards left in his hand!" Drum said, "Take him out!"

"Kay, Rampage Kick!" Gao attacked as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Wow! But I have a feeling there's more to Gao's move this time!" Paruko announced.

"Final Phase!" Gao jumped and cast as it surprised Death Shido.

"There it is! But I have no idea how's he made this possible!"

* * *

"If he's transformed into Rampage Sonic and his opponent has 3 life of less, he can pay 2 gauge and activate his Impact!" Baku explained.

* * *

At the Hidden cave. Ikazuchi growled, "This doesn't look good."

* * *

Then Gao automatically equipped his armor fully again, "Watch and learn! Now I cast!" Two electric spheres were beside him, "Impact Rampage Blaster!" He shoots as Death Shido takes damage as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 0: Drum/None/None)

(DS: 0/ Item: Hrunting/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Oh yeah! Hero World does it again!"

"Okay! Lunch's on you after that, kid!" Drum said then they saw the card coming towards them as Gao caught it.

"That dog was one of the Hundred Demons too." Gao said after looking at the mark. Then the others walked to them.

"Uh, so I guess I'll be getting back to work now!" Shido said as he walks slowly.

"Hang on!" Gao yelled as Shido stopped thinking his plan didn't work.

"Accept my apology." Gao bowed as Shido felt relived, "To be honest, I kinda suspected that you might actually be Death Shido. I'm really glad to find out that I was wrong!" Gao admitted.

"You should be sorry! Imagine me, parading around with that weirdo!" Shido said as Count Dawn thinks of something odd about him.

"You noticed too, sir?" Daisuke asked.

"Indeed. You?"

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi was angry for Shido's failure.

"You incompetent fools!" He shocked them with lightning shock as punishment but as usual, Sofia defended herself while Shido gets shocked.

"This time, it's not my fault!" Shido said while shocking.

"Then who's fault is it that I had that costume on in place of you?" Sofia asked.

"I'll give you one more chance to bring Lord Tenbu to me or else!" Ikazuchi warned.

* * *

Later, at sunset, Gao, Drum and Count Dawn were calling it a day as they head home.

"So the sun doesn't affect you when it's setting, huh?" Drum asked.

"I think that I should make an apology as well." Count Dawn admit as it surprised Gao and Drum, "I said that a child couldn't fulfill the duty as legitimate officer, it seems I was wrong. Please forgive me, Gao Mikado or should I say 'The Mighty Sun Fighter'?" Gao smiled.

"You bet!" Gao said as Count Dawn smiled but then he was scared after seeing Gao's T-shirt with the mark of the sun on it.

"Oh, come on!" He screamed as he turned away into ashes. It surprised them.

"I wonder if sunscreen would help or something? We should ask." Gao recommended.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was at his desk as he was thinking.

"Death Shido carries a Hundred Demon cards. Why did he get them?" He asked as he turned to Ryuuga who was busy, eating a cake, "And why did Ryuuga reacted after saying that he was here? Who was it?"

* * *

Spotlight have shown as it was Daisuke and Ryuuga appearing on stage.

"Welcome to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga!" Daisuke said.

"Today is one card for the Galactic deck!" Ryuuga said.

"And here it is!" He clapped his hand twice as the card reveals itself, it shows a white and yellow armored dragon with the lower half of a beast as it holds a bow and arrow. It's helmet has wide wing-like horns on its side and has the mark of Star Dragon World on its chest. He attacks using his bow and arrow, launching a glowing arrow attack onto the opponent, called "Shining Pierce"!, "This is Galactic Fighter, Centaurus. A Galactic Dragon that is a Size 2 monster with 5000 power and 4000 defense and a critical of 1. With his effect, If this monster has a card in its soul with "Galactic" in its name, this monster gains Critical 1! In other words, if this card is Crossnized, then he'll gain the critical!"

"Wow! Another Galactic Fighter that can be Crossnized too!"

"That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be about demonstration for a kid to learn about playing Buddyfight until then, give me a review and give me Galactic ideas! Bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	4. Tutorial Lesson

Chapter 4: Tutorial Lesson

* * *

At morning, at Daisuke's apartment. He went down to check on his mail as he saw a letter, "Hello? What's this?" He took it out as he saw his address as he opened it. He read it as he was surprised.

"She's coming tomorrow?"

"Who is?" Ryuuga asked as he came out of the deck.

"You know who." Daisuke said for the obvious fact.

"Oh!" Ryuuga noticed, "Should we let Gao and the others?" He asked.

"I suppose that it'll be okay since they'll be at the CASTLE."

"What are they doing over there exactly?"

"Idiot, they've having another event over there for the kids. We should go and help them. Come on."

"Right!" Ryuuga said as he went back into the deck.

* * *

At the CASTLE...

"Alright! I opened a Blue Dragon Shield!" A kid said as he opened the Buddy pack.

"That's awesome! Those are hard to find!" The second kid said.

"So what?" The kid with glasses said, "It's not like it's a super rare." He said as he opened up his pack.

"Okay, so what did you get then, huh?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure."

"It's okay. We all have to start somewhere. Just read the cards and tell us what they say." The second kid advised.

"I know what I play. I just never opened cards before!"

"Let me just take a look of one!" The second kid took the glasses kid's card as he looked at it, "What?! No way!"

"Come on! Unreal! Beginner's luck!" The first kid said as he was surprised of seeing it.

"Uh... you mean? I drew a good card?" He asked.

"Good?! It's the same one as Gao's Buddy!"

"You're not in this special Buddyfight class but if you and Gao do a Homeroom together, you must've heard about Drum by now!" The second kid said as he shows Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon.

"That's the great card! Seriously!" The first kid said as the kid with glasses got it back.

"Same card as Gao's buddy. Excellent." He whispered.

* * *

At the hidden cave...

"How long do you expect me to wait?! Huh?!" Ikazuchi asked, impatiently to Shido, who is kneeling on the ground.

"I'm sorry but the last failure wasn't my fault, Master." Shido explained as he turned to Sofia, "Sofia and Gallows over there are the ones that lost to Gao Mikado this time." Then Ikazuchi ate the meat, "So if you want to punish someone, punish them!"

"Enough!" Ikazuchi yelled as he toss his bone on Shido.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He kneel down for forgiveness. Then Gallows laughed.

"I'm growing tired of your sniveling excuses! This is your last chance to redeem yourself!" He said as he toss the Hundred Demon card to awake, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" It revealed a girl spirit with green long hair with pale skin, wearing a japanese yukata with 6 green flames around her.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Kalavinka Uguisukomachi." She introduced herself as Shido looked up.

"This Hundred Demon doesn't look nearly as strong as the last two." Shido complained as Ikazuchi charged his lightning in his hand.

"Use this monster to bring Tenbu to me so I can devour it!" Ikazuchi ordered.

"Yes! As you wish, Master!" He said nervously.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Begone!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"You're joking?!" Count Dawn asked, "That is a long time without a day off! It's very troubling. No matter how busy officers are need sufficient rest, your superiors sounds incompetent. With people like this running things, the Buddy Police's future looks very talking indeed." He said to Commander I as he grunted.

"Gao!" He said to Gao as he got his attention, "Go take 3 days off. We can manage things here." He recommended as he glared at Dawn.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked.

"Sometimes, resting your body is an important mission too." He laughed.

"You heard him. Now, you should get going. It's time for you to keep it for a change." Count Dawn.

"Right." Gao said as he and Drum left.

Then Daisuke and Ryuuga came by as he saw Gao and Drum leaving.

"Where's Gao going?" Daisuke asked.

"We gave him the day off." Count Dawn said.

"I didn't expect to you to come, Daisuke. I thought you had the day off too." Commander I recalled.

"Just wanted to tell Gao about the news."

"What news?" Stella asked.

"My little sister is coming to visit again."

* * *

At the shopping district...

"Now what do we do?" Gao said as he was bored now, "I'm not used to have for getting free time."

"After grabbing some zan, why don't we check out the Buddy Fest?" Drum recommended.

"Oh, is that today?" Gao forgot.

* * *

At the CASTLE for the Buddy Fest event. Many kids are exciting for the event.

"Hey kids! Thanks for coming! Are you pumped up?!" Paruko announced as she was on the stand for the event as the children cheered, "Our next event is for all of you Buddyfight newbies out there! If you ever wanted to know how to play, well now's your chance to learn from a bondifide pro! Your wildest dreams of becoming a Buddyfighter can come true! Learn the ropes while participating in a real Buddyfight!" She announced as every kids are excited for this, including Hanako. The kid with glasses doesn't seem to be excited as he looked at the rare card he got.

"It's exactly what I always wanted." He said.

* * *

Outside of the CASTLE, Gao and Drum made it to the event.

"This place is jam packed! Wow!" Gao was amazed.

"Okay! So all of you who would want your chance to play, raise your hand!" Paruko announced.

"What is this I'm hearing?" Tenbu asked as he came out, "Buddyfighting takes times to perfect. It's a skills!"

"What do you think you're doing, Gramps?" Gao asked, "You can't just pop out whenever you want."

"Oh sorry. I forgot." Tenbu apologized as he want back into the card. But what Gao doesn't noticed is that Shido was behind the statue, watching them.

"That's the Lord Tenbu card right under my nose!" Shido said.

"We should take advantage of this unexpected opportunity." Kalavinka recommend while in her card.

"You're not the one in charge here!" He complained.

* * *

Then Paruko noticed something, "Hang on! I think we have a celebrity with us here today! Don't look now but it's the famous Buddy Police Trainee, Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced as she saw and pointed at Gao. Because of that, many kids are around their favorite hero.

"Gao! It's me, Hana! Hey!" She said to call her brother and waved.

"This is awesome, dude! Would you, you know? Help us trains some of these guys?" The Store Manage requested.

"Um... I don't know." Gao said.

"Sure he would!" Drum said.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to Drum.

"It will be the good time. Besides, what else you got going on?" Drum asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay then, I'm in! So what do I do?"

"Wow! Who would like to challenge the CASTLE's Store Manager?! Gao's agreeing to be in your corner for a hands on Buddyfight training match!" Paruko announced.

"Hey. Go for it!" The first kid said to the kid with glasses, "You'll never get another chance like this, Tatsudo!"

"Uh! I can look at the rules on my own if I want to. Thanks." Tatsudo said.

"Aw, come on. You can use your new Crimson Battler, Drum!" The second kid recommended.

Hana was surprised as she looked, "What?! No way!"

"Yeah. So what? Who are you? Why do you care?" He asked.

"Hey, Gao! You'll never guess! This guy beside me has the Crimson Battler, Drum card!" She yelled as it caught his attention.

"Cool! Hey, Tatsudo!" Gao greeted.

"Oh, hey there, Gao. How are you?"

"We found our challenger!" Paruko announced as they set the battle for the Store Manager against Tatsudo.

"I won't be much of a challenge." Tatsudo said.

"You'll be just fine." Gao said.

"We both start out with 10 life points will do." The Store Manager explained.

"Okay, let's get started already!" Paruko announced as Tatsudo became nervous.

"Huh? But I haven't had a chance to learn the rules yet, mam." He said.

"Relax! Don't worry about it!" Gao advised, "It's way easier to learn the rules when you're playing anyway."

"Okay, everyone! Say it with me now! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!" The Store Manager said as he flip the card, "I'm fighting for Hero World!"

"Uh... What do I do now?" Tetsudo asked.

"Flip this." Gao said as he demonstrated, "We're fighting for Dragon World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Normally, we place our Buddy cards right here but since this is a training game, we won't be using Buddies today." The Store Manager recommended.

"Why don't we play Rock-Paper-Scissor to see who goes first?" Gao recommended, "Rock. Paper..."

"Scissors!" Tatsudo chose scissors as the Store Manager chose paper.

"Scissors cuts paper! That means we can go first!" Gao said.

"To start, choose any monster you like to play from the cards in your hand." He explained as Tatsudo chose a card.

"How about this one?" He showed Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon.

"That's the Hammer Ball Dragon. Awesome choice! So where do you wanna put him?" Gao asked.

"Right in the center."

"This guy has the critical of 2. Which means he'll do 2 damage to your opponent!" Gao explained.

"Ah ha. Covering your center, huh? Pretty good strategy, dude." Store Manager complimented.

"Now, just turn the card sideways and then announce your attack!" Gao explained.

"Okay." He turned it sideways, "I used Hammer Ball Dragon to attack CASTLE Store Manger." He said as Store Manager pretended to feel the damage.

"Oh no! You just took 2 of my life points!" He lost 2 life points.

"The player who goes first can only attack once. At the end of each turn, we say 'End of Move'. " Gao explained.

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Hammer Ball/None)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Cool. That makes it my go! Now, to begin each turn, we draw a card. That means I take a card that's on top of deck and then added the cards in my hand. After that, I take one card that I don't need and added it to my gauge. This lets me draw from my deck again. You can do this during your first turn too. And we call, 'Charge and Draw'."

"Okay, but what's gauge exactly?" Tatsudo asked.

"When you play stronger card, you gotta pay cost and use the gauge as payments." Gao said.

"Here I go! I call Rescue Dragon, Cross Buster to the right position! And then I call Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue to the center area!" He called out a red robot that is like the Assault Leader but with no rifle, he used his blades with the circles on the sides for speed attacks.

"He called two at once!" Tatsudo was surprised.

"Yeah, you see monsters have different sizes. If the total they add up to is 3 or less, you can call as many as you like!" Gao said.

"And even if you have a size 3 monster out in the field, you're allowed to call size 0 monster." Paruko announced.

"Now, attack!"

"His monsters has critical of 3 and 1. Which means I'll be losing 4 damage." Tatsudo assumed.

"Nah, don't you forget. On your first turn, you put a monster in the center, right?" Gao recalled, "So as long as he stays there, you won't receive any damage. He'll protect you." It shows a Dragon with spiky hair, wearing an armor with shoulder armor on his right shoulder, he carries a Hammer Ball in his left hand and the face of the dragon on him.

"That's right, Gao! Which is why I'm gonna use my Hyper Rescue to attack your Hammer Ball Dragon!" Store Manager laughed as he had turned the card sideways as Hammer Ball was destroyed.

"Oh no! What do I do now?" He asked.

"When monsters fight each other, you gonna check out their power and defense stats. Cause if your monster's defense is lower than your opponent's monster's power, your monster will be destroyed." Gao explained.

"Now that there's no one protecting you, my attacks will reach you directly! Za-zing! I'm gonna use Cross Buster to attack the fighter!" He turned the card sideways.

"With no monster in the center, Tatsudo receives 3 damage!" Paruko annouced as Takosuke changed the life points to 7.

"Takochu!"

"And with that, it's 'End of Move.'"

* * *

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Your turn, Tatsudo."

"Draw. And I Charge and Draw." He drew as Gao was amazed.

"Whoa. Assail Sword, Dragoraptor!" Gao saw a green sword that looks like a blade with green scales like the raptor.

"But it's not a monster so what do I do with it?" Tatsudo asked.

"It's an item card. Which means that you yourself can fight." Gao explained as it surprised Tatsudo.

"You're expecting me to fight him in my very first game?!"

"Sure! Just pay two gauge and put the card right here!" Gao demonstrated as he showed Tatsudo to place the item card on the flag.

"Okay! I equip Assail Sword, Dragoraptor!"

"And Items aren't limited by size so you can call another monster!"

"Then I call 3 size one monsters!" Tatsudo placed all the size 1 monsters on all of the areas.

"Hang on, man!" Gao said as Tatsudo was confused, "If you do that, you can't use the Dragoraptor you just equipped. Cause when you got a monster in the center position, you aren't able to attack. Kinda blocking you in. Think about it, you don't wanna attack your own monster in the back, do ya?" Gao asked.

"Then I'll leave the center open! And call Hammer Ball Dragon to the right and I call Starting Dragon to the left position!" Tatsudo changed his strategy.

"Hey! You just set up the Gao Formation!" Gao recognized his own formation.

"I did? What's that?" He aked.

"Why don't we leave for another time?"

Store Manager laughed, "It looks good but you won't be able to break through my center. Don't forget my Hyper Rescue has 6000 defense."

"Hammer Ball has 5000 power, Starting and Dragoraptor have 4000 each. It's impossible." Tatsudo said, disappointingly.

"There's always a Link Attack!" Gao advised.

"You'll have to explain that."

"if you make two attacks at the same time. You can unite their power together!" Gao demonstrated, "How much you get if you add up Hammer Ball and Starting combine power?"

"9000 power! Then we can defeat Hyper Rescue!" Tatsudo said as the Store Manager cried.

"Hyper Rescue's been destroyed!"

"Now I'll attack Store Manager with Dragoraptor! Take that!" He turned it sideways as the Store Manager groaned.

"That's 3 more damage to the CASTLE Store Manager! For the first timer, Tatsudo's running the show!" Paruko announced as Store Manager lose 3 life points but what Paruko doesn't noticed is that Hundred Demon card was placed on her back.

"I'll get Uguisukomachi to possess Paruko and steal Tenbu." Shido said as Paruko is now possessed.

"I understand." She said as Gao and Tatsudo were confused of what she's saying.

* * *

Then Daisuke and Ryuuga came by as they made it to the CASTLE. Daisuke saw the kids.

"Oh wow, the Buddy Fest has already started." Daisuke said.

"You didn't know?" Ryuuga asked.

"I was busy." Then he saw Gao with Tatsudo, Store Manager and Paruko at the stand, "Well. Well. Looks like Gao is the special guest star for this event."

"Hey. Look at Paruko." Ryuuga noticed something odd about her, "She's acting strange all of the sudden. Do you know something?" It made Daisuke anxious.

"We better go check." Daisuke said as he looked at the crowd, "As soon as we get through the audience."

* * *

Paruko walks and she sits on the table.

"Are you okay?" The Store Manager asked.

"Takochu?" Takosuke asked.

"Is this part of the game?" Tatsudo asked.

"I'm feeling better than ever actually. I just thought our young friend here could use a breather. Chirp chirp." She said as Tenbu came out.

"Something is quite different about you. But for the life of me, I just can't pull my claw on it." Tenbu said.

"Give me a break! You can't just keep popping out like this!" Gao said.

"Right. With all my memories." He said as he turned back into a card.

"Since we're taking a little break. Can I look at that Tenbu card of yours?" She requested.

"You're a Hundred Demon!" Gao figured it out.

"What's that?" Tatsudo asked as Paruko was nervous.

"No! I'm not a Hundred Demon! Chirp!"

"Paruko would never do that. Put down a microphone during a fight, trying to look as someone's cards." Gao deduced a theory.

Daisuke came through the crowd as he heard, "So she is possessed by the Hundred Demon."

"Hey, Daisuke." Ryuuga said as Daisuke saw him getting crowded by kids, "A little help?"

Daisuke looked as he turned, "You're on your own."

"Hey!" He yelled angrily.

"Why you-! You leave me no choice! I'll have to take it by force! Secret Arts: Uguisukomachi Valve Crossing!" She said as she create an barrier as the kids ran away.

"Ryuuga! Return quick!" Daisuke said as he saw him, getting dragged away.

"Right!" Ryuuga returns to Daisuke's deck.

"Oh, what am I gonna do now?" Shido asked as his plan is ruined as he pulled out the skull, "My best chance is to put up a Darkness Barrier!"

"Everyone, please! Quickly evacuate the store!" The Store Manager said as Shido toss the Skull which activated the Darkness, shrouding them in sight.

"Now, hand over that Tenbu card or else!" Paruko said as the barrier enshrouded them.

"Gao!" Daisuke runs as the barrier enshrouded him.

* * *

They were now transported into the Darkness Barrier as they were inside the stage, Gao, Takosuke and Tatsudo were on stage as Daisuke was in the center of the stage.

"Daisuke! What are you doing here?" Gao asked.

"I wanted to see if you're here but then I saw what just happened so I have to help. But it looks like I got myself in this mess."

"Isn't that the former member of Disaster?" Tatsudo asked.

"Yeah, but he's on our side now!"

"If you ever hope to lead the confides of the Darkness Barrier, you must defeat me! Chirp!" Paruko announced as she ascended up stage, "The most beautiful Skull Warrior among the Hundred Demons!" She said as Kalavinka slowly appeared behind her as she moved beside her, "Kalavinka Uguisukomachi!"

"Oh. Why I think I heard about her." Tenbu said as he has fallen to Kalavinka, "The most beautiful monster there is."

"Easy, gramps. I hate to break it to you, but that's actually a guy." Gao said.

"Yeah. I figure that too." Daisuke said.

"Whoa?!" Tenbu was surprised.

"That's true. They say only the male who;s species makes that distinctive bird call." Tatsudo explained as it made Kalavinka angry.

"How dare you revealed my dark secret?!" He complained, "I'm going to annihilate you for now!"

"Above all, monsters must have honor and be truthful. Even evil one!" Tenbu advised.

"I guess you shouldn't hurt their feelings even with a guy's feelings as a girl." Daisuke said.

"Then that's it! I'm fighting with you!" Tenbu said to Gao, "We will use your Dragon World, Crimson Dragon Fist!"

"Alright! Daisuke! You better go and head to the pit!" Gao recommended as Daisuke nodded and walks to the Skull Pit, " Burning like an Inferno! With limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient Katana Warriors!"

"Takochu!" Takosuke's way of saying 'Buddyfight!'.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"We're with Katana World, chirp!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(P: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Katana World, huh? Not Paruko's usual deck?" Drum asked.

"I think it might be the Hundred Demon's own deck." Gao assumed.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Tatsudo asked as he was confused of what's happening.

"Sorry you got dragged into this, man." Gao apologized, "I don't really know what's going on either. But it's clear I gotta win and wanna go home."

"Well, I'll just stand over here and cheer you on!" Tatsudo recommended.

"Thanks, I might need it. Kay, hurry this up! We wanna get back to CASTLE!"

"If you think you can beat me, you're 100 years too soon!" Paruko said.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Daisuke came as he watches the match.

"Yeesh, get the match started already, some people aren't getting any younger here." Daisuke said. Shido was hiding while Daisuke is distracted.

"Oh, what a bad time for him to arrive. But I must say, it's much more relaxing to be watching it from the Skull Pit." Shido said quietly.

* * *

"Charge and Draw! I call Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon to the center!" Gao called out a dragon, like the others, he wears the armor, but he has long yellow hair, he has a gauntlet on his right arm but not another on his left, "Attack the fighter!"

"Chirp! Chirp!" They chirped as they were inflicted with 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Guns Knuckle/None)

(P: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"So this is a Buddyfight." Tatsudo was amazed after seeing the first Buddyfight for real.

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the left! And Sea-splitting Irukamaru to the center, chirp!" She called out two monsters.

"And now I Buddycall myself to the right! Regaining one life point!" Paruko and Kalavinka both said as he goes to the right and Paruko regains one life.

"Takochu!" Takosuke pulled out his Takoscope to analyze Kalavinka.

"You don't need the Takoscope, I'll tell you about it myself!" Paruko announced as she demonstrated as himself, "I'm a Size 1 monster with 3000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 1! And my ability is elegant Double Attack!"

"And you're actually a dude!" Drum said.

"You talked too much!" Both said angrily.

"Kimensai! Destroy Mr. Knuckles in the center!" Paruko ordered as Kimensai attacked Knuckles with his sword and sliced it in half. Then Kimensai attacked with his Penetrate as he inflicted 2 damage. Then Irukamaru and Kalavinka joined to perform a Link Attack.

"Take this! Chirp! Flaming Arrow Bush Fire Blitz!" They inflicted 3 damage together, "I'm not done yet! Say goodbye to one life point!" Kalavinka attacked and inflicted one damage at Gao, inflicting one damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(P: 9/ Item: None/ G: 1: Kimensai/Irukamaru/Kalavinka)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"This is bad, Gao's down to 4 life points. I hope Gao have Tenbu in his next draw for this." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Thanks to my Double Attack, your Life Points have been cut down to half! Chirp! On my next turn, I'll end this battle!" Paruko said as she laughed and chirped. Gao growled in frustration.

"She's making my dragon blood boil! When I'm called, I'll sweep you oblivion with my Howling Fire!" Tenbu said, explaining his strategy while on Gao's deck.

* * *

"That Uguisukomachi's actually not half bad!" Shido whispered as he admit then Gallows came out.

"Maybe for once, you'll get right, sh-sh-sheee!" Gallows said as Shido covered his mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want him to notice us?" Shido said as Daisuke heard as he turned around. He looked as he sees nothing.

"Hmph. Must been my imagination." He turned back to continue watching the match as Shido and Gallows sighed in relief.

"Anyways Master Ikazuchi will be so happy, he won't zap me this time."

"Well you didn't actually do anything, did you? Kasha." Gallows said.

"Zip your bony lips, my unknowing success counts as my success."

* * *

Later, Gao set up his Gao Formation.

"Time for the Gao Formation!" Gao called out Guns Knuckle and Nail Dragon and equipping Crimson Fist.

"Isn't that?" Tatsudo heard of that.

"Yep, better start taking notes, kid." Drum said as Knuckle knocked out Irukamaru off and destroyed him. Then attacked Paruko with Penetrate, inflicting 2 damage.

"Crimson Fist..." Gao's about to attack.

"Cast! Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" She nullified Gao's attack.

"Dang!"

"Your attack's been neutralized."

"Yeah?! Then I'll get Spin Nail to attack the right!" Gao recommended as Spin Nail attacks Kalavinka.

"I must fly away for now!" He said as he was destroyed.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 3: Spin Nail/None/Knuckles)

(P: 7/ Item: None/ G: 1: Kimensai/None/None)

* * *

"Gao figure out early. His game isn't just about power, it's about staying positive even if things look hopeless. Gao always keeps battling until he figures out a way to win." Drum explained.

"Set Spell: Return to the Underworld!" She set, "And I choose to activate it now and call myself to the center, chirp!" She paid one gauge as she calls back Kalavinka to the center.

"As a Size 1 Skull Warrior, I can use this spell to resurrect myself!"

"I call Tempest Garo-Ho to the right! And I activate his ability!' She paid her gauge as she activated his ability, "Go take a bite out of the fighter!" She said as Garo-ho attacks.

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he regained one life.

"No problem! Garo-ho! Again!" Then Garo-ho attacked again as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao!" Tenbu yelled while he was inside the deck, "Isn't it my turn to fight yet?" He asked.

"I'll engulf those monsters and peck them out for good! Like a Katana Candle, light them up on both ends!" He burns away Gun Knuckle and Spin Nail as they were destroyed.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(P: 7/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Kalavinka/None)

* * *

"All Gao's monsters been destroyed!" Tatsudo said.

"Stay calm, kid. This is where the fight gets real!" Drum said.

"Now, who's the teacher, huh?" Gao asked as he pull the switch as his Core Gadget turned sideways, "Let's do this, partner!"

"What am I? Chop liver?" Tenbu asked.

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! Time to send this bird back to the nest! I Buddycall Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" Gao called as he regained one life.

"Engulfing the body with red hot flames! Carving out a new path with my own two fist! Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon is reporting for duty!"

"Why did he call him to the right?" Tatsudo asked, "Gao only has 4 life points. Shouldn't he called to the center to protect them?" He looked at his deck with the same card as Gao's buddy, "I mean he can be defeated in Uguisukomachi's next turn."

"DRILL RAM BREAK!" Drum punched Kalavinka and he defeated him, "And a side order of Penetrate!" He kicked as he inflicted 3 damage.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Awesome! She's tied with Gao now." Daisuke said.

"They both have 4 life points and no monsters in the center position." Gallows said.

"Wait, that means..." Shido figured something coming up next, "Oh no, not again!"

"Finish her off, Gao!" Daisuke cheered.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Gao said.

"What? Final Phase?" Tatsudo asked.

"I cast!" Gao cast as he got into the gigantic fist, "Gigantic Crusher!"

"Looks like I'm grounded for good!" Paruko said as she was defeated.

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 0: None/None/Drum)

(P: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

They were transported out after the game ended.

"Thanks. And the lesson is over."

"But I never got to fight." Tenbu said, disappointingly as he cried.

As Paruko was transported back, her back with the Hundred Demon card fell to the ground.

"What happened? Were we on commercial break?" Paruko asked as she was back to normal and Takosuke cried as he hugged her for relief. "Oh my. Takosuke. What's wrong?"

Gao picked up the card, "They really want this." He said as Drum jump on the table.

"Weirder how Death Shido didn't show up today though, huh?" Drum asked.

"Yeah."

Daisuke looked at Gao as he looked at the letter he got, "Maybe I should tell him next time." He turned as he left.

* * *

At the hidden cave...

"You failed me again?!" Ikazuchi asked angrily.

"No! The one who failed is that Uguisukomachi you wanted me to use. This isn't no way my fault at all!" Shido begged as Ikazuchi was charging with electricity.

"I told you that this was your last chance, there's no excuse!" He yelled as Shido cried and was shocked.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" He yelled as Gallows laughed and Sofia shows no reaction.

"That'll teach him to try to take credit for someone's way!" Gallows said.

* * *

At the CASTLE. Tatsudo was at his first match.

"You can do it, Tatsudo!" His first friend cheered.

"Yeah! Let him have it!" The second friend cheered as Tatsudo place his deck into the Core Gadget.

 **Luminize**

"My Buddy is Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon!"

"He is the same one as Gao Mikado, huh?" Kenta asked.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Copying a lucky fighter like him doesn't mean you'll be like him. Either way, it won't help you again like me, a Great Buddyfighter, Kenta Zakoyama!"

Tatsudo smirked, "Even I know that Gao is lucky."

"Huh?"

"Gao and his Buddy taught me something. This great game isn't just about power. The key is staying positive even when it looks hopeless! You must battle until you find the way to win!" He quoted.

"Whoa! Tatsudo's pretty cool!" The first friend said.

"Kid's right! Being positive is where it's at. Not just for this game but life and general, dude!" The Store Manager said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Tatsudo started his turn. Gao and Drum flew as they saw the match.

"Huh?"

"Hey, look! Isn't that Tatsudo?!" Drum asked as he saw.

"Whatever! Stop your blabbering and call the monster to the center already." Kenta said, "You're gonna protection from me. "

"I equip Assail Sword, Dragoraptor! And now I Buddycall!" He regained one life, Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right! Come on!"

"That's it!" Then Gao received a phone call, "Gao speaking."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Gao. Another Illegal monster has been reported near city. It was last seen around the Sky Tower. I'm sorry to bother you on your day off. But could you head to the scene right away?" Commander I requested.

* * *

"No problem!" He put his phone already as he put on his badge, "Drum! Buddy Police Emergency Launch!"

"So much for our day off, huh? Fine with me!" Drum said as he transformed to his Decker form, "Decker Road! Open! Decker Drum's on patrol!"

"Let's show this guy for some justice!" Gao said as Drum's siren is on.

"Time to go to work!" Drum and Gao flies off to stop another illegal monster.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, he came home.

He sighed, "What a day. And seeing a first Darkness Barrier during my day off." Then he received a phone call, "Hm? This is Daisuke speaking." He heard the call as he was surprised, "No way. Is that true?"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuuga!"

"One card for today! Time to show you now!" Ryuuga said as Daisuke snapped his finger.

The card revealed itself to be a blue anthropomorphic dragon wearing grey metallic battle armor with a dark blue visor covering his eyes and black gloves that are connect to his armor with yellow wires. He also has two hand-like drones hovering above his shoulders that can project barriers and screens, "This is Galactic Hacker, Haze. A Size 1 monster with 3000 power and defense with a critical of 1. With his ability, by paying 2 gauge, I can choose one of his effects. I can either nullify the activation of a Spell or negate all the abilities of a Size 2 or less monster on the opponent's field."

"Wow, he's a strong hacker." Ryuuga said.

"He can do anything necessary to stop anything that gets in his way. Anyways the next chapter will be something that Ryuuga will be shocked to see.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryuuga asked.

"Til then, bye for now!" Daisuke waved goodbye as the screen faded black.

"Wait! I wanna know what you mean!"


	5. Friendship Loyalty

Chapter 5: Friendship Loyalty

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi was punishing the three. But Shido was the only one who felt the shocked cause Sofia protected herself and Gallows doesn't feel any.

"It's not my fault! I tell you! Please give me another chance!" Shido begged.

"Maybe I should eat all of you as well!" Ikazuchi said, "Huh?"

"No! Please! I don't think I tasted very good!" He cried as Ikazuchi stop his lightning attack as Shido was burnt.

"I'm so hungry I can't stand it!" Ikazuchi said as the cards comes to him.

"Hungry!" The first card said.

"I'll help you with your feast."

"Looks like I'm not the only one here who's dying for a meal. These two can help us!" He toss it up, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" They appeared in their forms. One appeared as blue demon dragon that has a skull face on the chest, wings and skull wings, blue and orange and he has horns on the head and on the chest, red gleaming eyes and claws. The second one appears as he was a hazel anthropomorphic dragon with black cloak and red and black grieves, wore silver and black gauntlets and has a scar on his right eye.

"I'm Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness! Feed me! I'm thirsty for more!"

"I am Dragonic Master, Seiryu. I have to come to serve my master." He said as he sees Grand Wilderness looking at Shido, who is burnt to the crisp.

"What did you want?" Shido asked, nervously.

"Well, you look good enough to eat." Grand Wilderness said as he was planning to eat him.

"I'm not on the menu! Master, do something!" Shido begged as Grand was about to eat him.

"Stop that at once!" Seiryu said as he restrained him from eating.

"Good work, Seiryu." Ikazuchi said.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Grand Wilderness tried to struggle his way out as Seiryu used his gauntlet to punch him down as he turned into a card.

"Use these monsters and bring me Tenbu for sure this time! Either way, I'll be dining on one of you tonight!"

* * *

At the park, Haruka was flying over to fountain as she used her Buddy Skill to get there.

"Haruka." Her Buddy, Sybel came out as she was flying with her, "Are you sure it's okay for you to leave after your mother told you not to?"

Haruka turned her, "Hmph! All I wanted is to visit my brother again. But she doesn't think it's okay for me to visit since I have school."

"But you can't skip out, milady."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Yours but I still think you need to go back."

"I'm not talking to you, get back in!" Haruka yelled.

"Understood." Sybel nodded as she went back into the deck.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy...

"Where's A-dog's magic when I need it, yo?" Tetsuya said as he was in a bad time to be late. He slowly slide open the door as he crawls to make sure he doesn't get caught. He reached for the chair, "Am I like a ninja or what?"

"Uh, I say or what?" Baku said as Tetsuya noticed that he's in a wrong class again.

"You do realized you snuck into the wrong class again." Kuguru said.

"Did not. And look Gao's not in this class." He said as he's not seeing Gao anyway in the classroom.

"Commander I called him away right after homeroom, he's off chasing illegal monsters again." Baku explained.

"Huh?!" It surprised Tetsuya.

* * *

Later, at the sky, Gao and Drum were carrying the chamber for the illegal monster to besealed inside.

Gao spotted it, "Down there!" He found it in the alley, "Get him, Drum!"

"Decker Handcuffs!" He activated his handcuffs as he throws it as it binds onto the illegal monster's tail. It tried to move.

"How about well done here?" Gao asked as he opened the chamber, "Lunch break!" Gao took the first half as Drum took the second to close it.

"Oh yeah!" They got them right there as the illegal monster as it was shocked and turned into the card, "But not the usual." They seal it in.

"How about meatball subs?" Gao asked as he turned to the side as he pushed the button which would analyze what monster is it inside, it shows Bluechase Dragon, Garg. Gao looked at it as Tenbu came out.

"There's no mark. It's not one of the Hundred Demons." Tenbu said after seeing the card.

"Really? Just a plain old illegal monster, huh?" Gao called the HQ, "This is Gao, Mission Accomplish! I'll head back."

* * *

At Buddy Police HQ...

"No, wait!" Stella said, "We just had a sighting of another illegal monsters near your location, could you go over and check it out? I'll have Daisuke come and help you out."

* * *

"Huh? You got it!" Gao agreed as Drum sighed.

"So much for our lunch break."

"This is no time to be whining!" Gao said as he recalled to the people who are busy, "Takihara's working way more than we are. Stella's putting it overtime and hasn't been home in days! Daisuke is at home, working for information even on his day off. And even Count Dawn's burning himself out there to get the job done. We can't sloth off when everyone else works!" Gao looks up as they head off.

"Hey, wait you two! You forgot about me!" Tenbu said as he was getting left behind.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, he was setting up his deck for the next mission, his phone ranged as he accepted the call.

"Hello?" Daisuke called.

"Daisuke. Gao's heading off to find the illegal monsters, he might need your assistance." Stella said.

"Right now?"

"I know you wanted to find your sister. But we need help here too. You'll find her later. Just come over and help Gao."

Daisuke sighed, "I understand." He ended the call as he looked at the photo of him and his sister, "She didn't have to leave without asking mom first."

"Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked as he was having pudding.

"It's nothing." Daisuke takes his deck and putting his jacket on, "We're heading out to help Gao. Let's go."

"Right!"

* * *

At the Lecture Hall. Neginoyama is giving his lesson about Buddyfight.

"Today, you'll continue with Counterspells. Specifically, their unique timing during the game and their very effects." He started his lecture as Tetsuya was waiting for Gao to return.

"I wonder what Gao's doing? Right now."

"Now, if you come down to receive your cards for..." Then he heard the door slammed open as it was Gao who came in.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I got back here as soon as I could, Mr. Neginoyama!" Gao said as Neginoyama nodded.

"Just take your seat as always."

"Yes sir!" Gao sat in his seat as he sighed in relief and was tired.

"Keeping you pretty busy, huh?" Kuguru asked.

"Glad you could join us, bro." Baku said.

"I just can't register it, yo. So many illegal monsters out there." Tetsuya said.

"Well believe it. I'm just glad I made it to Buddyfight class. I really hate missing this part." Gao said as he started to sleep and snores.

"Good night!" Tetsuya said as the others watches Gao sleeping.

"I think it's best to just let him sleep." Neginoyama advised, "The poor boy needs his rest. Now, everybody come down and get your card so I can begin today's lecture."

"Okay." They said as they get their Buddy pack.

* * *

Later. Gao was still sleeping in class. As Haruka came inside the Lecture Hall.

"Hm? Where is everybody?" She asked as she looked around, then she saw Gao, sleeping on the table, "Oh, it's Gao!" She ran to him, "Hey, Gao! Wake up!" Gao woke up.

"Uh? I'm sorry, Commander I! It won't happen again, sir!" Gao yelled as it spook Haruka.

"You're having work nightmares, yo?" Tetsuya asked as he was there near the door, "Who would've thought you could use a CS stuff? Oh, and I see our little Haruka is here too, yo!"

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Gao asked Haruka.

"Oh, I came to visit my brother. Didn't he tell you?" She asked.

"No, I guess he didn't? Wait, the class! I missed it!" Gao panicked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Neginoyama let you your homework." Tetsuya said as he had another pack for Gao.

"Thanks, man. I don't know what I find time to do it." Then his stomach growled, he was surprised and became disappointed.

"Sounds like your stomach's screaming for eats."

Haruka laughed, "I guess he's sleeps too much."

"Well, I got a banana if you want." He prefer his banana on his head.

"I got so busy, I didn't get lunch today." Gao said.

"I totally feel your pain, yo."

"Hey, I know! Why don't you come hang out at my place? My grandma can make us a real feast!" Gao offered.

"Sounds fly! Your grandma's food is off the chain! Count me way in! I can taste it now!" Tetsuya said happily.

"You wanna come too, Haruka?" Gao asked her as she nodded happily.

* * *

At the hallway, the others are walking home.

"'Plain it to me again, ei?" He asked, "You're saying cause you're a Trainee, they won't you take no break?"

"Not exactly. But with the Hundred Demons on earth, the Buddy Police are crazy busy." Gao explained.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work. That must be why big brother couldn't talk to me." Haruka said.

"Come on, Haruka. You know Daisuke has a lot to catch up on so he'll have the time for you. I'm sure of it! But the truth is, I can't asked them to easy just cause I'm a Trainee." Gao said as he received a phone call, "Huh?" He takes it.

"Gao. It's Stella, come to HQ, ASAP. Daisuke will meet you there cause we got trouble." Stella said.

"On my way." Gao said, "Sorry to cancel on you two. But they just called me back to work."

"Heh. It can't be helped. Gotta take care of business." Tetsuya said.

"I suppose you can't ignore it since there's no replacements after all." Haruka said.

"Wake up, Drum! We gotta work!" Gao called out his buddy as Drum came out and yawned.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'm coming." Drum said as he flies ahead.

"Oh no! The biggo's sleepwalking again!" Gao said as he runs after him.

"Peace out! And watch your back, ei?" Tetsuya said.

"Good luck! And say hi to my big brother for me!" Haruka said.

"Will do!" Gao said as Asmoddai came out.

"Grandma's cooking would've been for real." Asmodai said.

"Hey, A-dog. How could I become a Buddy Police Officer, like Gao?" Tetsuya asked.

"You wanted to become like Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Don't trip. I was thinking it would be nice to help out, you dig? Gao's bunking out from all that work, I like to ease his pain."

"We hear what you're saying loud and clear, Tets. But you don't wanna do that. I mean you're not exactly Buddy Police material." Asmodai said.

"No I guess not."

"If you really wanna help your friend out, there must be another way you can do." He advised.

"There is?" Haruka asked.

"But nothing springs to mine, yo." Tetsuya said as he thought of an idea, "I got it! Let's head over and talk to Gao's grandma!"

"Yeah! We think about it over her delicious grub!"

Haruka smiled as she turned and then started to look sad, 'Big brother. When will you have time for me?'

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"You want me to teach you how to cook?" Gao's grandma asked as Asmodai didn't think of that as Tetsuya nodded.

"All of your best recipes!" He said.

"What gives? We'd be happy to make something for you." Hanako asked.

"It's not for me or to Haruka. It's for Gao!" It surprised Hanako and her grandma, "He and Drum are drained for catching all of those illegal monsters. And I thought it be cool to make him a feast of all their favs to give them a major boost!"

Both said "Awwww."

"What a sweet boy." the Grandma said.

"Let's surprised them! Me and Haruka will help!" Hanako said.

"Sure!"

"Cool! Thanks a mill, you guys!" Then they started practicing cooking. While Tetsuya, Hanako, and Haruka are cooking. Asmodai brought to Takosuke to add but they told him no. Tetsuya was thinking of adding chocolate and banana into the octopus dumplings but they don't want him to. Until they made it, "It looks super awesome, yo!" He sat down.

"I'm sure when Gao and Drum get home, they'll be jazzed about what you done!" Asmodai said.

"Yeah. I hope so." He said as he rested his head, "But they might not get back for a really long time." Then he started to sleep.

"You earn a few z's. Little Chef." Asmodai complimented then he saw Haruka, wrapping up some food in a bowl, "Taking some for your brother?"

She nodded, "He might need something too since he's busy too. I just hope that he'll be okay."

"She's really worried about him."

* * *

At night, Grand Wilderness was groaning in hunger as he was in the alley, seeing a cat to eat as it ran off and he decides to eat through the garbage.

"I want more! I'll take more! I need food!"

* * *

At night, at Daisuke's apartment, they were asleep. Ryuuga woke because he felt something coming.

"Hm? What's going on?" He rubbed his eye as he went at the balcony, "This presence, I felt it before..."

"Isn't it nice to your master again, Ryuuga?" Ryuuga heard a familar voice as he turned and see his master.

"Seiryu!"

"Hello, my apprentice." Seiryu greeted as he bowed to him.

"H-how did you get here? You weren't supposed to be here?" He was cowardly in fear.

"What is this I'm seeing here? My apprentice, actually cowardly in fear of me? Don't you want to greet your own master after for so long?"

"G-get away from me! I don't want to see you!"

"You left me no choice, Ryuuga."

"Huh?" Seiryu appeared in front of him as Ryuuga transforms to his true form.

"I sensed you grown your potential but you are lacking something within you, if you want to overcome it, suppress me." He said as he left.

Ryuuga went back to the balcony in his mini form as he kneel, "What should I do?"

* * *

In the morning. Gao was in patrol.

He groaned, "Can't believe it's morning already. And as soon as we're done breakfast, it's straight back to school." Gao said so exhaustively.

"I could sleep for a week." Drum said as he was so tired as they made it home.

* * *

After they made it home, they saw Tetsuya and Haruka, sleeping at the table.

"Tetsuya? Haruka? I think I might be hallucinating. Shouldn't Haruka sleep at her brother's apartment?" He asked as Tetsuya and Haruka starting to wake up.

"Gao..." Tetsuya said.

"Hm? Gao's home?" Haruka asked.

"We've been waiting for hours." Tetsuya opened the hood, "We made this for you." Gao and Drum looked at the plate and doesn't seem happy.

"Hey, what?"

"We're not in a mood for jokes." Drum said.

"Huh?" Tetsuya asked as he was surprised.

"What's wrong?" She looked as she was shocked.

"It's all gone!" The plate with octopus dumplings are all gone.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Ryuuga was asleep on the table as Daisuke came out of his room, yawning.

"Hm? Ryuuga, what are you doing at the table?"

"Hm, huh?" He woke up, "Oh, Daisuke! Well I wanted to make you breakfast since you'll be tired to do the cooking."

"Oh yeah? Let me see what you made." Daisuke said as he went to the table to check the food under the hood.

Ryuuga sighed, 'At least, it'll take my mind off things for now.'

"And what am I seeing here exactly? An invisible toast?" Daisuke asked as Ryuuga turned to see his food is gone and he screamed.

* * *

At Shido's hidden spot...

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Shido cried.

"What are you whining about now?" Gallows asked.

"Someone took my sushi, bone face! What else am I talking about?! And everything's missing from my fridge!" Shido said as every food he has is all gone, "It doesn't take a major brainiac to figure it out that either you or Sofia must've taken it!" He blamed them, "You the only ones who even knows I'm living down here!"

"I would never do such a thing!" Gallows said as Shido thought of something.

"Then that means..." Shido said as he was beginning to float as he was brought up to the Student Council Office by Sofia.

"Look at this!" Sofia said as she dropped Shido to the ground.

"What's the big idea?!" He asked as she showed him the tablet with the security footage at midnight.

"This is who ate your lunch."

* * *

In the footage, Grand Wilderness, who is still a card is trying to find something to eat.

"More! So hungry! I need to eat!" he went into the fridge into Shido's secret spot.

* * *

"Hm?! That's Grand Wilderness, the new Hundred Demons' card, Master Ikazuchi gave me! Isn't Seiryu suppose to keep an eye on him?!" Shido asked.

* * *

Grand Wilderness ate as he reverted to his form again as he flies away again, "More! I need more!"

* * *

"I guess he's s-s-s-so starving that he came out of the card on his own." Gallows assumed which made Shido frustrated.

"He could ruin everything! That idiotic dragon isn't doing his duty! We must find them right away!"

* * *

Outside near the market...

"Strange reports of food disappearance from local restaurants and convenient stores are sweeping up ross the city." Ms. Hanana announced, "With me now is the manager of Munching Time, recent victim of this bizarre trend..."

Shido and Sofia and Gallows went to the scene of the crime.

"Grand Wilderness has to be behind all of this!" Shido said.

"He must still be somewhere nearby. And if he's here then Seiryu will be here too." Gallows said.

"Maybe this will draw him out." Sofia said as she brought out a box with food in it.

"Where did you get that? That's my secret stash of canned sushi!" He groaned, " I miss breakfast and it smell so good!" Then they heard Wilderness coming as they are hearing it under the manhole cover.

"Still hungry! Give that food to me!" Grand Wilderness snatched the food as the news reporters spotted it.

"This just in! It appears that an illegal monster have been stealing all the food!" Ms. Hanana said as the cameraman watches the Wilderness on camera.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. Gao and the others saw the news with the illegal monster.

"Yeah! He must've lifted wicked spread I made for yo,u yo!" Tetsuya said as Gao received a phone call.

"Gao, we have an emergency!" Commander I said.

"You mean that illegal monster on the news?" Gao asked.

"Yes! You must capture it right away! If he's not contained soon, he'll eat all of the food of Cho-Tokyo."

"I'm on it! You can count on me, Commander I!" Gao said as he ended the call but then his stomach growled, "Oh man! I'll just have to ignore hunger and get on with it! Drum, let's go!" he put on his badge.

"Decker Road, Open!" Drum transformed into Decker Drum, "Decker Drum's on patrol!"

"Wow! Is that Drum's new form?" Haruka was amazed after seeing Drum's form.

"Yep, he trained himself in Hero World!" Tetsuya said.

"Let's show this guy, some earth justice!" Gao said as Drum activated siren.

"Illegal monster got it down." Drum yawned as his siren slowed down.

"What's going on?"

"I don't think I can move unless I eat something." Drum groaned as he sat down on the floor due to hunger.

"You kidding me?!"

"Calm down, Gao. I'm sure there's something we can to help." Haruka said as the TV shows Asmodai in it.

"Good morning, humans! It's time for hip hop class for Demon Lord, Asmodai! My man is a professional dancer knows, it's hard to bust a move when you haven't had anything to eat for awhile." He said as he appeared out of the TV.

"Gao and Drum need help." Tetsuya requested.

"If I help you out, you must promise that Tetsuya and Haruka stays out of trouble, agree?"

"Uh yeah. No problem!" Gao agreed.

Tetsuya felt bad as Haruka feeling sorry after seeing him, feeling down.

* * *

Later, at Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke heard the noise as he put on his uniform.

"We need to hurry and go."

"Yes." Ryuuga nodded as he looked at the sky. Daisuke watched him as he felt something odd about his Buddy.

"Is something wrong, Ryuuga? You're not acting like yourself and that was odd thing I don't like."

"Hm?" Ryuuga turned, "Oh, sorry. It's nothing, should we get the illegal monster?"

"Have to. Haruka's not here and she knows where the spare key is. She must be at Gao's place."

"Then why don't we head over there?" Ryuuga asked.

"Idiot. Gao is already heading off to get the illegal monster, surely she must've wanted to join Gao to help. We need to get to the illegal monster so we'll catch up with them."

"Oh okay, let's go!" Ryuuga said as they jumped off and used the Buddy Skill to head off.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing." Gao said as he and Drum are on Tetsuya's Buddy Skill.

"It's not flashy but it does the job, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I would let you ride with me, but I don't think you can managed since you're hungry." Haruka said.

"Maybe I should rethink the flying banana." Asmodai whispered.

"Hm? What's that? You say something, A-dog?"

"The deal was is that I'm only taking you to the illegal monster and Tets and Haruka doesn't get involved!" Asmodai recalled.

"Yeah! We get it!" Tetsuya mocked as they flew down.

* * *

At the freeway, a large truck is making a delivery. The truck driver then saw something coming as he tried to stop.

"I want to eat!" It was Grand Wilderness who is still hungry. The truck driver stopped the truck in time but he ran off in fear, "I'm starving! I need food!" He opened the top as he was beginning to eat.

"There it is!" Gao saw.

"That's an illegal monster?" Haruka asked.

"Hang on!" Tetsuya said as he flew down.

"Wait for me!" Haruka follows.

* * *

At the rooftop, near the freeway, Shido, Sofia, and Gallows transported themselves here as they saw Grand Wilderness, eating.

"This is terrible! Master will zap again if he's captured by the Buddy Police! Or worst, losing one of the Hundred Demons since Seiryu's not with him!" Shido said as he pulled the black skull, "I'll have to use black skull's power to activate the Darkness Barrier! Enshroud and Confuse!" He toss it to the sky as the Darkness Barrier activates and it engulfed Gao and the others, including Grand Wilderness.

Daisuke and Ryuuga came as they saw the Darkness Barrier.

"Oh no!" Daisuke said.

"It's the Darkness Barrier again!"

* * *

They were transported inside the Darkness Barrier as the others ascended up stage.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself into the Darkness Barrier, "Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be calling it!" She announced as Death Shido came by with Grand Wilderness, "Get ready for an another exciting live broadcast from inside the Darkness Barrier! It looks like they're about to start!"

"Uh, where are we? What is this place?" Haruka asked as she was curious of looking around the stage.

"Oh no!" Tetsuya yelled as he saw Gao and Drum, laying down, tired and hungry, "What gives you, guys? Something cramping your style, yo?" He asked.

"Are they okay?" Haruka asked as Tenbu came out.

"They are exhausted beyond their limit. Body and Soul." Tenbu said.

"What'd we do?" Asmodai asked.

"Well they can't fight, they're sleep deprived and hungry from all that work. It's amazing they even lasted this long. I'm afraid a Buddyfight now is out of a question." Tenbu declared.

"What a dramatic turn of events! It seems Gao will be unable to fight!" Paruko announced as Death Shido laughed for seeing and hearing this.

"That means I win by default! I'll take that Tenbu card now!"

"Not so fast, yo! I'm gonna fight in his place!" Tetsuya offered himself.

"You are?!" Tenbu asked.

"No." Asmodai refused, "You're not the Buddy Police, don't get involved. It's not your fight!"

"If I'm the future king of Magic World, I need to represent it!" It surprised Asmodai, "I never been someone who needs his friends hanging when they need him. And besides, I don't think Haruka is strong enough to fight, right?"

"Um..." Haruka said as she felt down.

"And besides, no king can do that, yo."

"I hate to admit it, but you do make a good point. That food stealing demon doesn't stand a chance against us!"

"Magic World to the rescue!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! In a surprising move, Tetsuya Kurodake will be fighting in Gao's place!" Paruko announced.

"That dancing fool will be a piece of cake!" Death Shido said.

"Well then, I'll be right here, watching this young lady on guard!" Tenbu said as he winked at Haruka as she became nervous.

"Is he always this way?" She asked.

"It's no deal, yo!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"No! He can't! It's too dangerous!" Commander I said.

"We don't have any other choice." Stella asked, "Besides Daisuke's not inside the Darkness Barrier."

"Where is he then?" He asked.

* * *

Outside, Daisuke and Ryuuga were near the site from the Darkness Barrier as they were watching it on Daisuke's phone.

"So he's going in Gao's place, hm?" He saw his sister, "What's Haruka doing in there?"

"She must've gotten herself inside the Darkness Barrier!" Ryuuga said.

"Great. Things are getting twice as horrible, what else can go wrong?" He asked as Ryuuga felt something, "What's wrong now?"

"I just felt... Nevermind." He turned as Seiryu was hiding in stealth, watching him.

* * *

"A Millennial Kingdom, yo! Where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!"

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient Warriors!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Magic World!"

"I fight for Ancient World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Death Shido has first move!" Paruko announced.

"I call Blade Emperor, Vorpal Spartar! Go attack the player!" Death Shido commanded as Spartar strikes Tetsuya down as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Street Racer, Eligos to the left, I call Demon Realm Warrior, Zapar to the right, and I call Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar to the center!" He called throught his size 1 monsters on the fiel, "Now go attack them, yo!" He ordered.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Hanako and Grandma are watching the match.

"Tetsuya destroyed the opponent's monster and causes 4 damage to Death Shido!" Paruko announced.

"You can do it, Tetsuya! Come on, Asmodai!" Hanako cheered.

* * *

"Not bad! But even though bananas, knowing you're no match for me! Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere to the center! I called Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu to the left!" Death Shido called it out, "And I Buddycall to the right, Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness!" He called as he regained one life.

"Getting angry!" Grand Wilderness was getting angry, "So hungry!"

"I wonder what the 411 on Death Shido's Buddy monster today?" She pulled out the Takoscope, "Let's check it out with my handle Takoscope! Locking on to Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness!" She locked on as she analyzed, "Dragon Lord attribute. Size 2. Power is 5000. Defense, also 5000. A Critical of 2! He has one ability but no Life Link!"

"I'm thirst for more!" Wilderness said, "Give me something to eat!" He recklessly charged as Zapar as he devoured him.

"When Grand Wilderness destroys an opponent's monster, the player regains 2 life!" Paruko announced.

"So the more monsters he eats, the more life I get back!" Death Shido explained.

* * *

At Kuguru's place...

"Sociere gains Double Attack when destroying an opponent's monster." Paruko announced as it destroyed Valefar.

"You'll never guess. Paruko's doing another live broadcast." She said as she called Baku.

"No way! Tetsuya's fighting instead of Gao? And Haruka is with them?" Baku asked.

* * *

Back at the battle, Little Land Mu attacks Tetsuya.

"Little Land deals a powerful blow and here comes Sociere's attack!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya was dealt with 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: Eligos/None/None)

(DS: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: Mu/Sociere/Wilderness)

* * *

"Agree to hand over Tenbu now! And I be willing to let you out of this place!" Death Shido offered a choice.

"Tetsuya! Or whatever your name is! You must make the exchange and hand me over!" Tenbu recommended.

"There's no shame in surrendering, Tetsu." Asmodai said, "He's only interested in Tenbu after all. We just need to hand him over and we can all get out of here." He said as Tetsuya grunted, "Well? What do you think, Tets?"

"Well. If I give up Tenbu, Gao will be super sad, yo! Bumming out of a friend is something I could never do! Besides we're just getting started! Come on! It's time to serve this demon the main course!" Tetsuya gave his thumb up as Asmodai did the same.

"I was hoping you say that." It made Death Shido nervous.

"First, I'm gonna cast, Nice One!" He cast.

"He's increased the cards in his hand!"

"Dance at the spell's Solomon's Great Barrier! And call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center! Next, I call Sky Poet, Amon to the right!"

"The Great Barrier makes size 2 monsters into size 1 and then enabling an All Out Attack formation!" Paruko announced as Eligos charged at Sociere as he destroyed him. Then Beleth attacks.

"I cast, The Dragon Prudent Spell!" Death Shido cast as he blew Beleth away but Amon then attacked Death Shido as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: Eligos/Beleth/Amon)

(DS: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: Mu/None/Wilderness)

* * *

"Amon ends the attack by causing 3 damage! Let's see how Death Shido will respond!" Paruko announced.

He grunted, "Well, even a broken clock is right twice a day! Once again, I call Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sociere to the center! No matter how many life points you take from me, I'll keep getting them back! Grand Wilderness, go and attack Amon!" Death Shido ordered.

"I've never been so underfed! I'll eat everything I see!" Grand Wilderness said as he was going to devour Amon.

"I knew you were gonna do that, yo! I cast Magical Goodbye!" He cast as the magic circle is around Grand Wilderness.

"Die before the appetizer!" He said as he was returned to the hand.

"Back to the cards in his hand!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Sofia is watching the match.

"Agh! That's so not fair!" Death Shido said.

"But Death Shido's remaining monsters, attacked Tetsuya and wrapping section! Leaving him with just one life, it doesn't look good for the young fighter! Could this be the end of the line?" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

* * *

"Tetsuya..." Haruka said as she was getting worried as Tetsuya then stands up.

"So, what do you think we should do now, oh Future King?" Asmodai said in respectful way.

"When I'm King, I'll built a new country! One that's got music and dancing coming out of its ears, yo!" Tetsuya wished.

"But just song and dance alone can't fill an empty stomach, Tets?"

"I know! But nothing energizes you like the hippest hoppiest beats!"

"Do I sense some freestyling coming on?"

"How about grooving on some backup, A-dog?" He recommend.

"I'm done with that!"

"Back my popular demand, I Buddycall Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Let's bust some moves!" Asmodai came to the center, "Iiiiiiiit's showtime!" He yelled as he grabbed Sociere and backdropped him, "Dangerous Backdrop!" He destroyed him.

"Thanks for clearing out the center! Now I'll send in Amon to attack the fighter!" Amon attacks.

"I cast Dragon Prudent Spell!" He blew off Amon away.

"He blocked the attack with a Counterspell!" Paruko announced. Then Eligos charged as he strikes Death Shido with his spear, inflicting with 2 damage.

"Demon Dropkick!" Asmodai inflicted one damage.

"I got you exactly where I want you!" Death Shido smiled as he was waited for this moment.

"In your dreams! My turn isn't over yet! Final Phase! Hey, Gao!" He called Gao as he woke up.

"Is that Tetsuya?" Gao asked.

"Mhm!" Haruka nodded, "He's fighting in your place."

"Welcome back to the party! Now, you get to check out my Impact!"

"No! Don't tell me this is happening again!" Death Shido said as he was afraid as Tetsuya's gauge was combine together into a black orb.

"I cast!" Asmodai lifted his buddy as Tetsuy flipped as the others were amazed, "Diabolical Hardcore!" He kicked it as he sent it to Death Shido.

"No! Why me!" He yelled as he was struck by the orb and lost the game.

* * *

(T: 5/ Item: None/ G: 0: Eligos/Asmodai/Amon)

(DS: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: Mu/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake.**

Gao then received Grand Wilderness.

"It was one of the Hundred Demons." Tenbu said.

"Thanks a lot, Tetsuya." Gao thanked, "You saved us!"

"Yeah, you did it, Tetsuya! You did it!" Haruka said, excitingly.

"Aw, I just did what any a given friend will do, yo!"

Then Gao received a phone call.

"Hey, Gao. Come to HQ right away and bring Tetsuya with you. Daisuke will be your escort." Commander I said.

"You mean he's here already?" Gao said nervously.

"Yep." Daisuke said as he appeared them as they were surprised for that.

"Oh, Big brother. Nice to see you again." Haruka said.

"Save the talking for later. I'll deal with you after I take Gao and Tetsuya back to HQ. Come on." Daisuke said as he heads off to HQ.

"I knew he was mad at me." Haruka figured.

"It's not your fault, Haruka, you just want to see him, that's all." Tetsuya said as Haruka nodded.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Gao, Tetsuya, Haruka and the others are here.

"Do I have to come?" She asked.

"Can't leave you alone, you know?" Gao said.

"We have an increased of an illegal monster activity on Earth. And Buddy Police doesn't have enough officers to keep up. So I have a favor to ask of you." Commander I said, "In a light of your recent victory, will you be interested to work for us as a Buddy Police Trainee? Just like Gao?" He offered to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya gasped, "For real, yo?!"

"Hm. Yes, for real. Your fight today was absolutely brilliant, I believe you're more than qualified to join us."

"Congrats, man!" Gao said.

"You're a Buddy Police Trainee now!" Haruka said.

"Actually, I've been trying to find a way to ease the pain on Gao here. So this is totally off the hook, Commander I!" Tetsuya said excitingly, "I be stoked to become a Trainee, yo!"

"Excellent!" Commander I nodded, "You start right away!" He said as Tetsuya obtained and wore his Trainee badge. Asmodai sighed though.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"Excuse me." Asmodai heard Tenbu calling him, "I could swear that we've met somewhere before."

"Yeah, yeah. Your memory. You said the same thing to Count Dawn!" Drum said as Asmodai felt nervous all of the sudden.

"I bet you probably seen me on TV. I'm a big celebrity with the No. 1 hip hop dance show!"

"Hmmm." Tenbu started to think, "Yes, maybe that was it."

* * *

Later, at the hallway. Daisuke is talking to Haruka about this.

"Why did you leave home without asking, Haruka? Mom called and told me about this." Daisuke said.

"I just wanted to see you again. Ever since the new semester started, I missed you. I wanted to visit you at least."

"Haruka, you know I'm too busy ever since the Hundred Demons, if it's less, I would make the time, but I can't."

"You always say that. You never have time for anything!" She yelled as she cried, "All I wanted is to spend time with you, but you never have any time. I hate you!" She ran off.

"Haruka, wait!" He yelled as she already left, "Great, what I have got myself into?"

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi was punishing Shido and the others as usual.

"I'm sorry, Master!"

"You're bunch of useless fools! Not only did you lose the Hundred Demons, you let one roaming around the city! And he's one of the strongest Hundred Demons I got!" Ikazuchi yelled.

* * *

At the shopping district, Haruka was walking as she was still sad.

"I wish he wouldn't have to be this way." She said as Seiryu was hiding in the alley.

"So that girl is a relative to Ryuuga's Buddy? If so then, this will be something he will be tested with." He said as he turned into a card as he was placed onto her back. After that, she become possessed.

"And now, it's time to take drastic measures." Haruka said while being possessed.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga has appeared.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Today's another day for having another Galctic card to show you!" Ryuuga said.

"Then let's show one now!" Daisuke clapped his hands twice as the card shows a white anthropomorphic Dragon wearing light blue futuristic armor hooked up with a hood that a scope connected to the hood. He carries a light grey modified sniper-rifle capable of shootings jolts of electricity, "This is Galactic Sniper, Rogue. A size 1 monster with 3000 and 2000 defense. He has a critical of 2 and he has a Counter ability, during my opponent's turn, I can pay one gauge to decrease all the opponent's monster power by 2000 each. He can also attack the fighter directly even if there is a monster in the opponent's center area. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Better enough to decrease their defenses to break through."

"The next chapter will be about the Master against his apprentice. And also another battle for me against my sister. Til then give me good Galactic ideas please! Til then goodbye!"

"Bye!" They both waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	6. Dragonic Master Seiryu

Chapter 6: Dragonic Master Seiryu

* * *

"Back my popular demand, I Buddycall Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Let's bust some moves!" Asmodai came to the center, "Iiiiiiiit's showtime!" He yelled as he grabbed Sociere and backdropped him, "Dangerous Backdrop!" He destroyed him.

"Thanks for clearing out the center! Now I'll send in Amon to attack the fighter!" Amon attacks.

"I cast Dragon Prudent Spell!" He blew off Amon away.

"He blocked the attack with a Counterspell!" Paruko announced. Then Eligos charged as he strikes Death Shido with his spear, inflicting with 2 damage.

"Demon Dropkick!" Asmodai inflicted one damage.

"I got you exactly where I want you!" Death Shido smiled as he was waited for this moment.

"In your dreams! My turn isn't over yet! Final Phase! Hey, Gao!" He called Gao as he woke up.

"Is that Tetsuya?" Gao asked.

"Mhm!" Haruka nodded, "He's fighting in your place."

"Welcome back to the party! Now, you get to check out my Impact!"

"No! Don't tell me this is happening again!" Death Shido said as he was afraid as Tetsuya's gauge was combine together into a black orb.

"I cast!" Asmodai lifted his buddy as Tetsuy flipped as the others were amazed, "Diabolical Hardcore!" He kicked it as he sent it to Death Shido.

"No! Why me!" He yelled as he was struck by the orb and lost the game.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke checked Haruka's old room as he didn't see her there.

"She's not here." He said as he felt bad after what she said to him.

* * *

 _"I hate you!"_

* * *

"I didn't mean to hurt her like this." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke." Ryuuga said as he came out of the deck, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm not in a mood, Ryuuga."

"Did you had a fight with Haruka?" He asked as Daisuke became angry as he pushed Ryuuga to the floor.

"Don't ever say that."

"Daisuke, you can't let this go any further." He said as Daisuke calmed himself as he let go of him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You could try talking to her and make up."

"You're right." He stand up, "I need to go find her." He hears a phone call as he accepted, "Yeah."

"Daisuke. Tetsuya just found Haruka at the park! She's looks like she's waiting for someone!" Gao said.

"It must be me. Gao, get Tetsuya and tell him to let me handle this. This is a problem between me and her."

"You got it." Gao said as the call ended.

"We need to get going. She's at the park."

"Right!" Ryuuga said as he went back into the deck. And Daisuke went outside.

* * *

At the park, Haruka was standing there, waiting but with the look of her face, she doesn't look possessed. Daisuke and Ryuuga saw Haruka.

"There she is!" Daisuke said as they landed here, "Haruka!" He ran to her, "Are you okay?" But she doesn't show response, "Hey, are you okay? Something wrong?" He reached to her as Ryuuga noticed something.

"Stop, Daisuke!" He yelled.

"Huh? What is it? I'm trying to make up with her."

"She's possessed!"

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused as Haruka's personality.

"So you figured it out." Haruka said while being possessed, "Not bad for my apprentice."

"Apprentice? What is she talking about?" He asked as Ryuuga felt nervous all of the sudden.

"No, it can't be..."

Shido, Sofia, and Gallows were searching for Seiryu as they spotted something.

"Hey, look!" Shido pointed Daisuke and Haruka and Ryuuga, "It's them! What are they doing here?"

"Wait a minute." Sofia said as she noticed something, "She's possessed by a Hundred Demon, in other words, it's Seiryu."

"What?! She's being possessed?! But I'm suppose to return him to Master Ikazuchi, unharmed!" Shido said.

"S-s-s-such a shame. What can you do?" Gallows asked as Shido growled.

"No choice." He pulled out the Black Skull, "Desperate times calls for desperate measure! Darkness Barrier activate! Enshroud and Confuse!" He toss it as the Dark Barrier is activate, engulfing Daisuke and Ryuuga with Haruka.

* * *

Inside, the Darkness Barrier has been made as Daisuke and Ryuuga was ascended up stage.

"This is the Darkness Barrier."

"Does this mean we're against a Hundred Demon?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke knocked him in the head.

"Idiot, it's obvious."

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself, "Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there! Hm?" She noticed Daisuke and saw Haruka ascended up stage, "I take it that your sister is possessed by a Hundred Demon, right?"

"No doubt about it. Hey, show yourself, Hundred Demon!" Daisuke yelled as Haruka's Hundred Demon, revealed itself.

Ryuuga was surprised, "Oh no."

"You know him?" Daisuke asked.

"Uh... no! No! No! I don't know him at all!" Ryuuga lied.

"Ryuuga, he said you're his 'apprentice'. Stop lying and tell me who is he?" He asked seriously as Ryuuga was nervous but then sighed as he gave up.

"Okay. That's my master, Dragonic Master, Seiryu."

"Seiryu? A Dragonic Master? But how did he became a Hundred Demon?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, it began long ago..." Ryuuga said as he begin to tell his origin.

* * *

 _At Dragon World, many years ago..._

 _'Many years ago, when I was an apprentice to my Master, Seiryu. I sometimes sparred with him because I wish to become a Dragonic Master like him.' Ryuuga was fighting against Seiryu but couldn't break through, 'I didn't win my matches against him but I raised my rank. And that was when I became a Dragonic Fighter, right after Kenichi.'_

* * *

 _At the mountains, Seiryu was meditating as Ryuuga was busy practicing as he saw him there._

 _"Master Seiryu! I'm glad I found you, I-" Ryuuga was about to say something as Seiryu raised his hand to stop him from talking.  
_

 _"I'm concentrating here, what do you want?""_

 _"Well..." Ryuuga started to think as he made his decision, "I want to become a Dragonic Master like you!" He said confidentially._

 _"Really?" He stand up and turned, "You really wanted to become a Dragonic Master?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Then I'm afraid you don't become one right now."_

 _"What?! Why?!"_

 _"You don't know the meaning to becoming a master. There are lot of requirements that you need to learn."_

 _"But I learned everything from you. I wanted to rank myself."_

 _"Even so, ranking will not allow you to earn it." Seiryu said as Ryuuga became angry._

 _"Fine! If you won't teach me, then I'll find it myself!" He ran, leaving his master behind._

 _"You'll never learn what you need, Ryuuga."_

* * *

"After that, I trained myself so I can prove that I have what it takes to be a Dragonic Master, but when I came back to let him know. He was gone, the others say that he passed away, he was never seen anywhere."

"So that's what you meant when you said he appeared." Daisuke said as he turned to Seiryu, "You were surprised that your master is alive this time. But why would he possessed Haruka?"

"You'll find the answers soon." Haruka said as she pulled out her Core Deck, "By battling me first!"

"Alright then. Have it your way! Lend me the strength of Ten Thousand Dragons! Train yourself to become the ultimate masters! Luminize! Dragonic Masters!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Ancient Dragonic Power!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

"I also fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Haruka will make her first move!" Paruko announced.

"Then I'll Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Dragonic Assassin, Muraryu! Attack the fighter!" She ordered as Muraryu attacked Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/Muraryu)

* * *

"Haruka just dealt 2 damage at her brother! This is getting weird enough for her to use Dragon World! What can Daisuke do about this?!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll call out, Dragonic Forger, Silden to the left! And I call Dragonic Fighter, Rage Blader to the right!" He called out Silden and Rage Blader, his appearance is a muscular human with red spiky hair covered with dark red dragon scales and bits of dark scale,wearing a dark metal chestplate while carrying a huge long blade with a dark leather handle, "I activate Silden's effect! I paid one gauge and discarding a card to add an item, spell, or an Impact to my hand! I choose a spell!" Silden did his work as he sends the card to Daisuke, "I cast Training of a Fighter!"

"That allows to draw a Dragonic or Dragonic Fighter into his hand!" Paruko announced.

"And I equip, Dragonblade, Dragonic Slay!" He paid one life and gauge as he equipped his item, "Silden, attack Muraryu!" Silden used his sledge hammer as he smashed down Muraryu, "Rage Blader, performed a Link Attack and attack the fighter!" Both attacked together at Haruka.

"I paid 2 gauge to call to the center, Dragonic Phalanx! He gains 3000 defense when he was called by his effect!" She explained as she called out Phalanx.

"That's gonna take a lot more than that to protect you! Let's go!" Daisuke and Rage Blader attacked together as they destroyed Phalanx.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 7/ Item: Dragonic Slay/ G: 1: Silden/None/Rage Blader)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"Oh man! He can barely lay a finger onto Haruka! But lucky for him, with the Dargonic Slay, he gains 3000 attack and defense if there are two Dragonic monsters on either sides!" Paruko announced.

"We'll see about that. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Dragonic Fighter, Kenichi to the center! And Lili to the right! Kenichi gains the additional critical! Perform a Link Attack and fight the fighter!" Haruka commanded as Phalanx and Kenchi joined together to attack Daisuke.

"I cast Dragonic Formation! I move Silden to the center!" He cast as Silden moved to protect Daisuke but then Silden is destroyed in the process.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 7/ Item: Dragonic Slay/ G: 1: None/None/Rage Blader)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Kenichi/Lili)

* * *

"Having a Dragonic monster to protect you. You seems to have an understanding fighter." Seiryu said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuuga asked.

"Between you and him, he understands what it takes to become stronger and for survival."

"Are you saying that I'm stronger?!"

"Yes." Seiryu replied without hesitation as Ryuuga was angry as he roared.

"Daisuke! Put me in!" Ryuuga demanded.

"Ryuuga..." Daisuke thinks as he turned, "Have it your way. Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga to the left!" he called as he gained 1 life.

"Let's go!" Ryuuga jumps to the right.

"With a Buddy Gift, he's gained one life!" Paruko announced.

"I'll show you that I'm stronger than before!"

"Prove it to me then." Seiryu said.

"Ryuuga and Rage Blader! Perform a Link Attack and attack Kenichi!" They performed a Link Attack as they destroyed Kenichi, "And now I attack!" He slashed at Haruka as he inflicted 2 damage at her.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 9/ Item: Dragonic Slay/ G: 2: Ryuuga/None/Rage Blader)

(H: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/Lili)

* * *

"Impressive. You fought well." Seiryu said, "However, you need a lot to learn in order to become more stronger."

"And that will be showing you my true power!" Haruka said, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Time to Buddycall! To the center, Dragonic Master, Seiryu!" She called as she paid 2 gauge, regained a life and he moved to the center.

"I've seen Daisuke's deck with his cards but not with this." Paruko announced as she pulled out her Takoscope, "Time to use the Takoscope for this!" She used it to analyze on Seiryu, "Locking on to Dragonic Seiryu. An Armordragon attribute, Size 2, power of 6000, defense of 4000 and a critical of 3! His ability is Double Attack and Soulguard!"

"And with my ability, if I have Dragonic monsters on any position on my field, I can allow it to be treated as a Dragonic Fighter!"

"What?!" Ryuuga asked.

"He can turned his allies into fighter?" Daisuke asked.

"Seiryu and Lili! Perform a Link Attack and attack the fighter!" Haruka ordered as they come to attack.

"Cast! Dragonic Formation! Moving Ryuuga to the center!" He moved Ryuuga to the center

"Alright! Give me what you got, Master!"

"Too bad for you, with my skill, if I performed a Link Attack with a Dragonic Fighter, I can allow it to gain a Double Attack!"

"What?!" Ryuuga asked as Seiryu and Lili destroyed Ryuuga.

"Double Attack!" They attacked Daisuke, inflicted 4 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 5/ Item: Dragonic Slay/ G: 2: None/None/Rage Blader)

(H: 9/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Seiryu/Lili)

* * *

Daisuke growled, "This is getting out of nowhere!"

"You should know Ryuuga hasn't improved since I left." Seiryu said.

"Well, how did you became a Hundred Demon! Why would you accept it?!" He asked as Seiryu explained his story.

* * *

 _"After my meditation, I felt a strong presence as I went to check it. But when I came to the source, there was nothing there as if there was never anything here." Seiryu thinks as himself got caught into, "But then I was caught onto as I was being sent away into another place."_

* * *

"For so long, I became different as I see a creature with many monsters on his side, I became a Hundred Demon."

"You were captured. That's why you were gone." Daisuke said.

"And now you understand the truth. But I don't think Ryuuga would accept that.

"You're right." Daisuke agreed as he looked at this Core Gadget, "But ever since he came, he helped me accomplished my dream, making things right, he may be an idiot but he's my Buddy. And I'm going to show you his improvement! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Ryuuga again to the left! And now it's time for his power! Reveal your true form! Unleashed your ultimate power! Go!" He tossed the card as Ryuuga evolved, "Super Dragon Master Ryuugamine!"

"Dragonic Master? He has evolved." Seiryu was a bit surprised.

"Now, do you see my power, Master?! I am stronger!"

"Ryuugamine! Perform a Link Attack with me and attack the center!" Daisuke said as they joined together to attack.

"Let's do this!" Ryuugamine said as he begins to fight his master. Seiryu stopped his punches.

"Understanding, you really are improving!"

"And that is why I will become the master to defeat you!" Ryuugamine said as he knocked him down on the floor.

"Thank you, Ryuuga. You really are an interesting apprentice." He said as he was destroyed.

"Take this!" Daisuke hits Haruka as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Double Attack!" Ryuugamine attacked Haruka as she was inflicted with 3 damage.

"Rage Blader! Go attack the fighter!" He ordered as Rage Blader dealt her 1 damage, "Next I cast Dragonic Charge!" He gained 3 gauge, "Final Phase!"

"Here it comes, Daisuke's Ultimate Impact card!" Paruko announced.

"Cast!" He sent Ryuugamine and Rage Blader into the Core Gadget and the Dragonics from the Drop Zone were sent into it too, "Go!" He runs as he jumps, "Fist of Ten Thousand Dragons!" He throws a punch as the spirit of dragons as everything on Haruka's monster is destroyed as she was dealt with damage and the game ended.

* * *

(D: 5/ Item: Dragonic Slay/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(H: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Daisuke Masamune**

"Mission Complete!" Daisuke said as they were transported back. Then he received Seiryu in his hand. Then he saw Haruka, who is laying on the floor, "Haruka!" He checked on her, "Are you okay?" He asked as she was starting to wake up.

"Big brother...?" She asked as she noticed and got up, "What are you doing here?"

Daisuke thinks as he bowed in forgiveness, "I'm sorry for being jerk."

"Huh?"

"I know I'm too busy with work and I don't have the time for you. But please let me make it up for you."

"Big brother." She walks to him as she hugged, "I forgive you. It's my fault for not understanding how you feel."

"Yeah. Listen, for now on. I'll talk to Commander I into giving me time. How's that?" He recommended as Haruka smiled.

"Yeah!" She nodded.

"Ahem." They heard as they turned and saw an unfamiliar surprise.

"Mom." Both said as she was angry.

"Haruka. You dare to let yourself get away with this? I think not." She said as she walks to her daughter.

"W-w-wait! It wasn't my fault! I just wanted to see my brother!" She begged as she got dragged away, "Noooo!" She cried, "Bye bye!" She waved goodbye to her brother as their mother did the same.

"What a hard day."

"Isn't that good though?" Ryuuga asked as he came out, "You actually keep a promise for her."

"For now." He looked at the card, "We better inform Commander I about this."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"I see. So that Hundred Demon possessed your sister is actually Ryuuga's master?" Commander I asked.

"Indeed." Daisuke nodded, "This is what Ryuuga saw during the Hundred Demons' arrival."

"So we better keep that in observation too."

"Commander I."

"Hm?"

"I have a request, two if that counts."

"What is it?"

"For one, if my sister comes again, I want to have some time off."

"And the second?"

"Once Seiryu is released from being a Hundred Demons, I want him into my deck."

"Huh?" It surprised Commander I and Stella, "But why?" He asked.

"Ever since Seiryu was missing years ago. Ryuuga has been haunted with the thoughts after seeing him again. So I want him to have the time of his life with him again soon."

Commander I thinks as he makes his decision, "Very well, we'll have him be normal soon."

"Thank you, Commander I." He saluted.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi punished Shido and the others again.

"Please forgive me, Master! I never expected this to happen!"

"You left this upon yourself! And what's worst, you let him fought against a fighter that doesn't carry Tenbu!" He yelled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appeared on stage with Ryuuga.

"Welcome back to the Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"Another day for another card!"

"Time to show one now!" He clapped his hand twice as the card reveals itself, it shows a futuristic laboratory with battered up Green Dragon floating in a stationary pod, "This is a spell card called Galactic Rehabilitation. It's Counterspell with an effect that by paying 1 Gauge & Return a "Galactic" Monster on the field into my deck, I can call another "Galactic" Monster with the same size by paying its [Call Cost], then shuffle my deck."

"Wait, is that good?" Ryuuga asked.

"It is if you have the monsters with their effects. That's the end of this chapter, the next will be Zanya's battle. Hopefully, he would get over his fear. Give me good Galactic ideas! Til then bye!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	7. Brotherly Consideration

Chapter 7: Brotherly Consideration

"Let's do this!" Ryuugamine said as he begins to fight his master. Seiryu stopped his punches.

"Understanding, you really are improving!"

"And that is why I will become the master to defeat you!" Ryuugamine said as he knocked him down on the floor.

"Thank you, Ryuuga. You really are an interesting apprentice." He said as he was destroyed.

"Take this!" Daisuke hits Haruka as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Double Attack!" Ryuugamine attacked Haruka as she was inflicted with 3 damage.

"Rage Blader! Go attack the fighter!" He ordered as Rage Blader dealt her 1 damage, "Next I cast Dragonic Charge!" He gained 3 gauge, "Final Phase!"

"Here it comes, Daisuke's Ultimate Impact card!" Paruko announced.

"Cast!" He sent Ryuugamine and Rage Blader into the Core Gadget and the Dragonics from the Drop Zone were sent into it too, "Go!" He runs as he jumps, "Fist of Ten Thousand Dragons!" He throws a punch as the spirit of dragons as everything on Haruka's monster is destroyed as she was dealt with damage and the game ended.

* * *

At night, at Zanya's home. Zanya was practicing, training with his wooden sword.

As he worked up, 'I made up my mind.' He thinks as he used cold water to wake himself up, 'I wanna be like Gao and Tetsuya.' He sat and mediate, 'And become a Buddy Police Officer. I will live for justice!'

* * *

At the freeway, an incident was occurred as smoke was up and there was a car crash. Two trucks were crashed as the police officers caught Akaoni and Aooni.

"I knew I shouldn't let you drive the truck, genma!" Akaoni figured.

"Don't give up so soon, brother! There's still a chance we could get out of this!" Aooni said as Kuroni appeared on top of the crashed truck.

"Hey, fibo!" He said as he caught their attention, "Catch!" He toss the box as the two officer dodged it.

"There's another one!" The officer said as Kuroni tries to run away, leaving his brothers behind.

"My brothers! I promised to rescue you!" He jumped and fell into the ocean.

* * *

Kuroni then escaped into the alley as he hide behind the dumpster, "I think I lost them, genma!"

"Looks like you could use a hand." A voice said as Kuroni noticed someone.

"Who are you, genma?" He asked as it was Death Shido appearing in the alley.

"I'll help you on one condition." Death Shido said.

"Okay. Genma."

* * *

At the hidden cave. Death Shido brought Kuroni for the plan.

"You're getting him to steal Tenbu?" Sofia asked.

"It's the perfect plan!" Death Shido said with Kuroni next to him.

"I get it. By making Kuroni here do your work for you, you think you'll avoid punishment if he fails. Master Ikazuchi won't let you off so easy." Sofia predicted the outcome.

It surprised Death Shido, "What?! No, don't be silly! That never even cross my mind but now that you mention it, you still think Master zap me?" He asked.

"What she mean 'punishment' genma?" Kuroni asked.

"Oh, it's nothing that you need to worry about. We won't fail cause I have the right man for the job! You know what they say, 'if you need something badly done, get a real criminal on the job'!"

"That's right! I owe you one for getting me out of that sticky situation with the fuzz back there. So you can count on me on snatching that Tenu or whatever, genma." He said as Ikazuchi came by, eating a drumstick.

"Couldn't agree more. This time, this is a special favor, I'm gonna let you another two of the Hundred Demons! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" He tossed two cards as one transformed itself. It was a big dinosaur monster with an axe on its head and on the tail, spike collar and his face is like the Akaoni.

"Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes!"

Another dragon appears like a bat with fur and blue orb on the chest, horns on the head, and has face similar to Foonbaltes, "Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes!"

"And as you can tell by names...!" Foonbaltes said.

"Foonbaltes and I are brothers!" Kibaltes said as they posed as the wind breezed on them.

"How nice! These guys remind me a lot of my two brothers, genma!" Kuroni said as he shed tears for seeing the resemblance.

* * *

At school...

"I've been looking for you all over school." Akatsuki said as he came to talk to Gao, who is on patrol with Tetsuya, "There's something I need to say to you, Gao."

"Go ahead, shoot. You seem upset, Akatsuki." Gao said as he noticed something odd.

"Did Zanya hide your crayons?" Drum asked sarcastically.

"This isn't funny! You know there's nobody suited for the Buddy Police than my big brother! So maybe you can tell me why nobody's bother to try recruit him yet?"

"I don't know." Gao replied.

"It makes no sense! I mean, how can someone like Tetsuya become a Buddy Police Officer before Big Z?"

"I'm right here." Tetsuya said as he felt disappointed for being excluded.

"I happen to agree with you, little guy. A job like that really doesn't gel with Tetsuya here, am I right?" Asmodai said.

"Just who's side are you on, A-dog?"

"Ah, you know, homies?" He said as he drags him away, "Come on, let's bust a move!"

"Catch you later, homies." Tetsuya said as they left.

"Have you talked to Zanya about this?" Gao asked as it surprised Akatsuki, "Did he actually tell you that he wants to join the Buddy Police?"

"No, not exactly."

"Akatsuki!" Zanya yelled as he came to school then he pulled both his ears as punishment.

"Hey, cut the kid some slack, Zanya!" Drum said as Zanya let go of his brother.

"I'm sorry for my brother, running his mouth off early." He bowed in apologetic term, "It's unacceptable."

"Z, why are you so bad? It's what you want, isn't it? I overheard you talking to yourself." Akatsuki said as Zanya, who still bowed, looked at him.

"We'll discuss this at home."

"But I was just doing it for your good!"

"Anyone who betrays my trust, is no brother of mine!" Zanya said as it shocked Akatsuki.

"Don't say that!" He cried.

"Take it easy, man. It's a little harsh, don't you think?" Gao asked as Akatsuki cried and ran.

* * *

At the rooftop, Death Shido and Kuroni are discussing a plan.

"I want you tell me how you plan on getting Tenbu for us." Death Shido said, "I'm interested in seeing your technique!"

"There's something I need to do first." Kuroni recommended which confused Death Shido.

* * *

In the city, Gao and Zanya are searching for Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki!" Zanya yelled to hear his response, "Akatsuki!" He ran to find him, "Where can he got himself to? I guess I was being too hard on him just now. He is just a kid." He stopped as he saw Akatsuki, sitting on a store shaft, "What have I done? You okay?" He asked as Akatsuki noticed.

"Leave me alone."

"Let me take you home!" Zanya considered.

"I've nothing to say to you!" Akatsuki yelled as he ran off again.

"Wait, come back!" Zanya said as he tried to go after him but then he heard an alarm and screams as he saw a monster above the freeway.

* * *

At the freeway. Foonblates is kicking the trucks on as Kibaltes took a bite at the lamppost. The Buddy Police were here as Kuroni appeared himself to them.

"My name is Kuroni Kanme! And unless you want to see your city destroyed, you better release my brothers immediately, genma!" He demanded.

"Call it in, we need reinforcement!" The member requested.

"I'm on it!" The second member said as he's going to call.

"Good!"

"What's it gonna be?" He asked.

"Did you think I'm a fool?" Death Shido asked as he appeared behind the truck, "We had a deal and now you're abandoning the mission!"

"Huh? I'm not abandoning anything, genma. This is the first of the plan for getting your Tenbu card. In order to tackle a big job like this, we need the skills of all three brothers, working together."

"I don't know if I can trust you. You are a criminal after all. But I guess, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Death Shido said as he smiled, "On the bright side, you'll certainly cause some chaos!"

"Leave it to me, genma!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Officers in the field believed these illegal monsters may be the Hundred Demons!" Stella said.

"Man, I never thought he had go taking drastic measures for this." Daisuke said.

"Dispatch all agents nearby to provide backup!" Commander I recommended.

"The only one in range is Gao Mikado." Stella said.

Count Dawn sighed, "So, he's to be sent out in another mission?" He asked, "Just yesterday, he was unable to perform his duty due to his exhaustion from overwork. The times come to increase the number of officers on the forces, I boast!"

"I already have my own ideas, regarding that."

"I see. Will you be sharing those ideas?" Count Dawn asked.

"I will in good time. Now order Gao to an emergency launch!"

* * *

At CASTLE. Gao received it as they left the store.

"Come on! There's another illegal monster on the loose!" Gao said.

"Go time!" Drum said.

"Buddy Police Emergency Launch!" Gao commenced the operation as he put on his badge.

"Decker Road! Open!" Drum transformed into Decker Drum, "Decker Drum's on patrol!"

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Let's show this guy some earth justice!"

"An illegal monster going down!" Drum activated his siren as they head to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Back at the freeway, the two brotherly monsters are coming closer to the Buddy Police, who are waiting for backup.

"That's as far as you can go!" Zanya yelled as he appeared on the scene, "Your days of destruction are over!" He said while holding his Core Gadget.

Akatsuki was hiding behind the bus as he sees his brother, trying to fight against the two Hundred Demons.

"What's Z doing? Taking on illegal monsters alone is too dangerous!"

Then, one of Count Dawn's bats came as it watches from Count Dawn's eye.

* * *

"Who is that young man?" He asked.

"His name is Zanya Kisaragi. His father is Police Commissioner, Kisaragi." Stella explained.

* * *

Kuroni was a bit confused, "Huh? You look familiar, genma." He said, "Oh yeah, I remember now. You're the Police Commissioner's kid, right?"

"That's right, punk! Justice runs deep in my family! And you're under arrest!" Zanya swore.

"Don't make me laugh, small fry! After I beat you, you'll make a great price trade for my brothers!"

"So you refuse to come peacefully then? Ha! I accept your challenge! Just remember, I tried to give you the easy way out!"

"Let's see what you got!" He said as Zanya sensed something.

"Huh? I'm sensing some danger." Zanya felt as he heard a scream as it was a girl who hugged him, then many girls who are inside the bus that are actually high school girls were hugging him for panicking. Because of that, Zanya's fear was over the limit, "Girls! Girls! Get off of me!"

"Darkness Barrier, enshroud and confuse!" Death Shido activated the Darkness Barrier as engulf the area around the freeway.

* * *

Inside the Darkness Barrier, Akatsuki was there, unconscious as he heard the sound.

"Live from Darkness Barrier, we have an exciting game between criminal fighter, Kuroni Kanme and Zanya Kisaragi!" Paruko announced as Akatsuki woke up.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"Somehow I need to choose one of you as my buddy." Kuroni said as he was trying to choose to either Foonbaltes and Kibaltes as his buddy.

"Stink Test!" The brothers recommended.

"Kay, brace yourself! Test!" Foon said as he got into position.

"I'll do my best!" Ki said as he got into position too. They both farted as Kuroni is taking a whiff of it, to decide which is stinker.

"Blah! This guy is smellier!" He chose Foonbaltes, "Foonbaltes, you win! You'll be my buddy, genma!"

"Yeah!"

"When that's one way to choose your buddy. Being a lady, I was too shocked to remember to use my Takoscope! What we do know is he's big and he's smells! Anyways, the fighters appeared to be ready!" Paruko announced.

"I do this for you, my brothers to your freedom."

"Let's... Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Danger World!"

"I'm with Katana World!"

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Outside...

"Flip the script!" Tetsuya said as he was watching the match on his phone as he was with Gao and the others, "Tetsuya's fighting him, yo!"

"I'm guessing this must be Death Shido's doing!" Gao assumed as he growled because he needs to hurry.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Death Shido is watching.

"On the opening move of game, Kuroni caused three damage to Zanya, using Gaelcorga from his center position! Now it's Zanya's turn!" Paruko announced.

"I can't wait to see the look on Master Ikazuchi's face when we win!

* * *

"Here I go! I call to the right, Electron Ninja Shiden! Activate! Cyber Analyze ability!" He paid one gauge to activate the effect.

"If he wants, he can discard a Ninja Arts cards in his hand and draw 2 cards!" Paruko explained.

"I call Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo to the left position! And I Buddycall, Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Zanya's chosen a Close Combat Formation with three Size 1 monsters!" Paruko announced.

"First, I'll attack Gaelcorga with Shiden!" He ordered as Shiden attacks and sliced it in half, "Saizo, Tsukikage! Attack Kuroni!" They attacked Kuroni as they inflicted 4 damage together, "Final Phase!"

"Say what?!"

"I pay one gauge and set Super Lethal Formation!" Zanya cast.

"Oh, there it is! Zanya's famous Impact that can't be used right away! It requires to take Secret Sword card in his deck and wait patiently for his opponent to fall for his trap. It's a Counterattack Impact!" Paruko announced.

"Set!" Zanya chose a card as he set it down.

"Plus all the Ninja monsters in the field gets an extra 1000 attack and defense!"

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: Shiden/Tsukikage/Saizo)

(K: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Don't scare me like that, genma! If it doesn't activate right away, I'm not worried! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall to the right, Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes! I call Bloodwing Dragon, Elyrseagar to the right and Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes to the left! Kibaltes, attack Tsukikage!"

"I'll do my best, test! Portal Scraphands!" He strikes and destroyed Tsukikage.

"Nanomachine Body Replacment!" Zanya activated the effect as Tsukikage was back on the field.

"Elyrseagar, attack Tsukikage, genma!"

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" He activate it again as Tsukikage was revived again.

"You can't do that forever! Foonblates, attack Tsukikage!"

"Better brave yourself for my Thrasting Tail!" He whipped his axe tail as he destroyed him again.

"Nanomachine Body Replacement!" He activate it again as he revived Tsukikage.

"If Tsukikage is destroyed, he can be revived by discarding a non monster card form your hand!" Paruko announced.

"Watch with the Cyber Ninja dominance! We've surpassed the human intellect! I attack Elyrseagar with Shiden!" Shiden destroyed Elyrseagar, "Tsukikage, Saizo, attack the fighter!" They attacked Kuroni as they inflicted 4 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: Shiden/Tsukikage/Saizo)

(K: 3/ Item: None/ G: 4: Kibaltes/None/Foonbaltes)

* * *

"Like a surgeon! Zanya's cut away 4 more of his opponent's points!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"What are you messing around for out there?!" Death Shido asked angrily.

* * *

"If you lose your fight, you'll never see your brothers again!"

"Like I don't know that!" Kuroni said as he knocked the orb away, "Time to bring out the big guns!" He said as he remember the time he chased his brothers in the field of flowers like playing tag, "Brothers! When we join forces, nothing can stand in our way! Now, combine!" He pulled out the card as he paid two gauge and the two Sibling Dragons combined together.

"As..." Foonbaltes said.

"One!" Kibaltes said.

"Brainbaltes!" They combined together.

"I call to the center, genma! Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes!"

"Oh my! I didn't see this coming! The two monster are fused into a colossal monsters. It's out of this world!  
Paruko announced crazily. Brainbaltes was fused as a huge dragon with some of the parts of the two brothers, he has 2 different colored eyes and two different colored orbs on the chest.

"This is the true form of the Sibling Dragons. It looks like you should leave your police work to your Dad!" Kuroni said as Brainbaltes roared.

"Locking on with my Takoscope! Let's see what he's all about!" She analyzed on Brainbatles, "He's a Size 3 monster, Attribute is a Duel Dragon, he's got 8000 power! Defense of 6000 and a critical of 3! He has 4 different abilities but no Life Link!"

"Go and attack Tsukikage genma!"

"I just charge and brute!" He slice through Tsukikage, "Penetrate! " He attacked Zanya, inflicted 3 damage.

"Big Z!" Akatsuki yelled.

Zany groaned as he pull out the card, "Nanomachine Body Replacement!" He revived Tsukikage again.

"This is getting old, kid! Protect your buddy all you want. But your life points keep dropping!"

"He's actually right." Akatsuki agreed, "I don't why Z keeps bringing back, Tsukikage."

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Shiden, Saizo! Link Attack!" They attacked together as they destroyed Brainbaltes.

I'll just revive with Soulguard!" he revived him back, "And I counterattack on Shiden!" Brainbaltes grabbed Shiden as he crushed him.

"If Z' loses, that criminal's gonna hold him ransom!" Akatsuki cried.

"I just drew a perfect card to put you away!" He equipped his item, "I equip Boulder Piercing Spear! And that's not all, Brainbaltes move to the right!" Zanya grunted as Brainbaltes moved to the right.

"Penetrate, Counterattack, Soulguard, and Move ability too?! Zanya's looking dazed and confused out there and who can blame him? He wasn't planning on facing off Brainbaltes!" Paruko announced, "If he doesn't do something fast, he's doomed!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"There's no way Kuroni could lose now." Death Shido said.

"Overconfidence merely invites defeat." Death Shido turned as he heard Sofia as she came here, "One should never lose focus until the fight is over. A warrior's prepared for all outcomes. It is the only guarantee for certain victory. Here, look at this." She changed the screen as it shows two unconscious girl on the floor.

"Oh no! When I released the Darkness Barrier, they must've been closer to our radius than I thought!"

"They may proved useful." She activated her card as she smiled, "We can use them to distract his focus." The two girls were transported as they appeared in the field near Zanya.

* * *

Zanya was surprised after seeing the girls near him on the floor, "H-h-how did they get in here?!" Kuroni was a bit surprised as Zanya's glasses broke and froze in fear.

"Oh no!" Akatsuki said.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Paruko asked, "Out of nowhere, two girls just appeared in front of Zanya! Are they monsters or someone playing a dirty trick on the Katana Fighter!"

* * *

Gao watched the video.

"What's going on out there?!" Tenbu said as he came out of the deck, "What happen to the days when Buddyfighter have honor?"

"Those days are over, gramps." Drum said.

* * *

"Ultimate Charging Crash!" Brainbaltes charged at Tsukikage and destroyed him.

"I gotta try and help Z!" Akatsuki said as he tried to help but he remembered what his brother said to him.

'Anyone who betrays my trust is no brother of mine.'

"I know he didn't really mean it, we brothers gotta stick together!" He ran off towards the stage to his brother.

* * *

"Akatsuki?!" Gao asked.

* * *

"Looks like you need some help!" Akatsuki yelled as he helped carried the girls out.

"Akatsuki! I..."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for later. Part of being brothers is forgiving each other when we mess up! Anyway, you got a fight to win and a criminal to take down!"

"Thanks, bro!"

"One other thing, Z. You really got it get it over this. Girls are actually pretty cool, you know?" He advised as he continues bringing the girls out.

"My little brother giving me advice." He admitted as it surprised Akatsuki, "I owe you one." Akatsuki then cried for hearing that.

"Go, Z!" He cheered.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"It worked like a charm. We got him now!" Death Shido said.

"Finish him." Sofia said.

* * *

"Now I can free my brothers!" Kuroni plans to attack.

* * *

"It's all over." Tenbu said.

"If the attack does damage, Zanya's done for, yo!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

Kuroni was about to attack but then the place turns into space.

"Where'd he go, genma?" He asked.

"You should've come peacefully." Zanya said as he wasn't appearing anywhere.

"Who said that?"

"You've fallen right into my trap. Although you didn't have an item card in your hand to start with, I figured that you use it as soon as you drew one." Zanya explained.

* * *

"What's going on?! Don't tell me, we'll lose?!" Death Shido asked.

"He played to Danger World weakness perfectly." Sofia said as she figured this would happened.

* * *

"I pay 3 gauge to activate Super Lethal Formation, Secret Sword, Shooting Star!" He paid 3 gauge as the scroll turns into a star as he slashed in half as it was destroyed, shocking Kuroni, inflicting damage as the game ended.

* * *

(Z: 1/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Saizo)

(K: 0/ Item: Boulder/ G: 2: None/None/Brainbaltes)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

They transported back after the match ended and the people who are caught in it are returned.

"Should've jumped in a lot sooner, huh?" Akatsuki asked as Zanya nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't done it with you, Akatsuki." He said as Akatsuki felt glad.

"Ah, I just realized something. Why you'd used Nanomachine Body Replacement so much?" He asked as Zanya nodded.

"During a fight, even one's own weakness can become a trap to the enemy."

"Sure, you say that now." Tetsuya said as he and Gao came to them, "Admit it, it was just a little lucky. I mean if your opponent didn't draw an item card, you would've been done, yo!" He said as Gao got the two Hundred Demons and Kuroni was captured by the Buddy Police.

"It's just a risk you wouldn't be willing to take." Asmodai said.

"Hey, I can bring it when I need it too."

"In any case, it was an excellent fight!" Tenbu complimented.

"You really save the day, Akatsuki!" Gao said as Akatsuki blushed.

"Well, Z did all the work!" He said as Count Dawn's bat watches them and went back.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Shido and the others are punished again by Ikazuchi.

"It's not my fault! It was that dishonest criminal! Ask him yourself! Where is he?!" Shido said.

* * *

At the jail cell...

"You numbskull! You really mess up, this time, genma!" Akaoni complained.

"I promised to rescue you!" He mocked, "Yeah, right!" Aooni said.

"Where's the love, genma?! You have no idea, what I been through?!" He said as they began to fight each other.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Zanya Kisaragi. On behalf of the Buddy Police, we would like to officially offer you a position around our rights as a Trainee!" Count Dawn declared, "We need you."

"Thank you, sir. It would be an honor." Zanya said as Count Dawn walked closer to him and gave him a badge.

"That's awesome! Way to go, Zanya!" Gao said.

"Welcome to the team." Daisuke said.

"Thanks, Gao, Daisuke."

"Welcome to the team." Tetsuya said.

"Hey, I already said that." He said as Tetsuya was embarrassed.

"We are starting a new division, beginning today, you'll be known as the Buddy Police Uth." Count Dawn declared.

"The Buddy Police Uth?" Drum asked as Tsukikage asked, 'Nin?'

"Did you say 'Youth' is in the meaning that young person?" Asmodai asked.

"That's exactly right. I figured as a bit a ring to it than a Trainee. And I count Dawn will be your leader. And of course, Daisuke will assist me."

"Uh, sure. I'll be honored." Daisuke said as Commander I growled in frustration.

"I can't believe he got this approval without consulting me."

"Don't take this personal, sir. I'm sure you would've recruited Zanya, have you seen his fight today." Stella said.

"I had my eye on him for awhile now, Stella. His father and I have been friends for years as I'm sure you know."

"Do us proud, young recruits! And always work together!" Count Dawn said as he was scared after seeing Gao's T-shirt again as he was turned to ashes.

"He seems unreliable for a leader if you ask me."

"At least we know how we get out of trouble!" Gao said.

"Yeah, but not with me, since I'm not a vampire." Daisuke said as they all laugh for amusement except for Zanya. Then he turned as he saw Akatsuki near him.

"I'm so proud to have a brother like you." He said as he cried, "Congrats." He said as Zanya blushed.

"Thanks."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"Today's the day for another card!"

"And what better way to start is with the item card!" He snapped his finger as he revealed the item card, it shows an azure colored battle suit with the visor shaped as a dragon's head, a red core at the center of the suit's chest, razor sharp claws at the suit's hands and feet and a wing-shaped jetpack on the back of the suit, "This is Neo Dragon Armor, Galacic Buster! It has a power of 5000 and a critical of 2! The equip cost is paying one gauge and life. When I equip this card, if I have a monster with "Galactic" in its name on my right or left side of my field, this card gains 1 Critical and [Penetrate]! Awesome armor, huh?"

"Definitely!"

"Blasterdragonoid really is the best. That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be Gao's battle with an unexpected guest in his deck. For now, give a review and good Galactic ideas please! Til then goodbye!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.

* * *

em


	8. Cait Sith's First Fight

Chapter 8: Cait Sith's First Fight

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Gao and Drum are watching the view from the inside.

"I'm beat." Gao said as they both yawned and heard the alarm.

"Emergency! There's an illegal monster at CASTLE! Report there right away!" Stella announced.

* * *

At CASTLE, Gao and Daisuke were heading over to find the illegal monster, roaming around in the premise. They went in as they head a cat meowing.

"I can't believe this is happening! Meow!" A voice said as it was in the crowd of children, Buddyfighting.

"Meow?" Gao and Drum asked.

"A cat?" Daisuke and Ryuuga asked.

* * *

At the Buddyfight table, a cat, wearing his swash buckler suit is playing but ends up losing.

"I don't understand why I keep losing!" The cat said as he felt frustrated, "I'll accept your challenge now!" He chose the next kid but later, lost, "No way! I lost another game, meow! You're up next!" He chose the next kid but lose again, "Oh, at this rate, I'll never win, meow!" He lost to a baby, "Next!" He battled against a cat player as he lost again, "Oh, I lost again, meow!" He felt a dazed of lost.

"That's supposed to be the illegal monster? I would've expected it to be more dangerous, but he's just weak." Daisuke said as the store manager came by.

"Do you know about this? That illegal monster you called about?" Gao asked.

"Yeah, he's been here awhile and no one will admit to being his Buddy." The Store Manager said.

"Man, he's such a sore loser." Daisuke said.

"What would you have a Buddy like that?" Drum asked Gao.

"Uh. I don't know." Gao said, "Hey, you! We're with the Buddy Police and you're coming with us!" Gao said as he came and the cat buckler was expected this.

"Police?! You both are too slow for me!" He slipped away.

"I told you to stop!" Gao yelled.

"Don't let him get away!" Daisuke yelled.

"Don't mess with us, pal!" Drum said.

"Hey, stop right this minute!" Ryuuga said.

* * *

Outside of CASTLE, Baku and Kuguru were walking by as they heard the noise and the cat buckler were running out of the store. Then when Kuguru looked at it, she noticed how cute it is as hearts were shown on her eyes.

"He's the cutest thing!" Kuguru said as the cat buckler is coming pass them and noticed something as he stop, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" She took out a cat toy as she waved it around. The cat buckler couldn't resist as it had the urge to play with it.

Gao, Daisuke, and their Buddies went out of the store as they spotted their friend and the illegal monster. As Kuguru continues distracting it, she turned to Gao as he grabbed it.

"Thanks, Kuguru. We'll take it from here." Gao said.

"No problem! Glad I could help." Kuguru said.

"Who would've thought that Buddy monster still likes the cat toys?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, he is a cat after all." Baku said, "But do you actually carry that around in your purse?"

"Why not? I just happen to love kitties." She said as cat jumped out of Gao's arms.

"I am not a cat, meow! You're in the presence of none other than the Great Cait Sith Boots from Legend World!" He introduced himself.

"Whisker, fluffy tail, you look exactly like a cat!" Drum said after looking at Cait Sith.

"Why does nobody believe me?! I am not a cat!" He complained as he looked at Drum, "Hm. Hey, you're a Buddy monster, right? Of course, I was losing so much that I was fighting against chumps who didn't even have their own Buddy monsters and that's settles it!" He recommended, "You two, front and center for a Buddyfight on the double!"

"Hey, what about us?" Ryuuga asked.

"Think he's been overdoing on the catnipping." Drum said.

"Just think." Gao said.

"We can use that stage right over there!" He pointed.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Drum said.

* * *

At the CASTLE Fighting Stage...

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm fighting for Hero World!"

"And I'm fighting for Legend World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(C: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"So, the master himself is the fighter?" Gao asked.

"At least, Death Shido's not here, making us fight in that Darkness Barrier." Drum said.

"Charge and Draw!" It was Cait Sith's turn, "My first move is to Buddycall, Cait Sith in Boots to the center, meow!" He Buddycall himself as his duplicate is on the center and he regained one life, "Go ahead! Attack the fighter!" Cait Sith's double, attacks Gao with its rapier, inflicting 1 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 9/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(C: 11/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Cait Sith/None)

* * *

"I know it's just a game's opening moving it all bro. But he only caused one damage." Baku said.

"Isn't it he adorable?" Kuguru asked as she still sees how cute Cait Sith is.

"She still has a way with cats." Daisuke said.

"I Buddycall, Buddy Police, Decker Drum to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Lock and load!" He jumped in the center.

"And I activate Decker Drum's ability! Now, go take out the Cait Sith in the center!" Gao paid 2 gauge as he activated Drum's effect.

"Here, kitty! Kitty!" Drum was about to launch his effect.

"I uh... oh yeah! And... I also dodge the Cait Sith in Boots in the center to the right position!" Cait Sith provided.

"Huh?" Baku was confused.

"It has a Move ability?" Daisuke asked.

"Spring into action!" Cait Sith double tried to move but he was too close to the orb as he got absorbed and disappeared.

"I don't understand! What did I do wrong?" Cait Sith asked as he was confused.

"First of all, fluffy. You don't have the Move ability. And even if you did, you couldn't use it to avoid my ability to destroy a monster." Drum explained as Cait Sith was confused.

"The little runt doesn't even know how to play the game, bro." Baku said.

"I never seen a Buddy monster that is actually just a beginner before." Daisuke said.

"Oh, give him a break! He's so cute!" Kuguru said.

"You asked for it! I call Knight of the Round Table, Percival to the right and Iron Dragon, Tarasque to the left!" He was calling two size 2 monsters.

"Are you for real?!" Drum complained as Cait Sith is confused, "Percival and Tarasque are both Size 2 monsters! You can't call them at the same time!"

"Oh, well I didn't know that." Cait Sith didn't realized as Drum became angry.

"This is a joke. He doesn't even know how size were." Baku said.

"What is with that cat? It's always like he never understood the rules of the game." Daisuke said.

"Oh, I wanna take him home!" Kuguru recommended, happily.

"Get a grip!" Baku said.

"Forget it, she's lost it."

* * *

Later. Cait Sith lost the game.

"I lost again, meow!"

* * *

"Check it out, Drum! He's lost the fight but he's not turning back into a card. He's just a plain old illegal monster." Gao said after seeing this.

"Well, it's no doubt that he's not a Hundred Demon after seeing his match." Daisuke said.

"Spill it, feline! Why'd you come to earth anyway?!" Drum asked.

"Well... you see, I wanna to..." Cait Sith said as he pointed something, "Whoa! What's that over there?!" They were distracted as Cait Sith ran off. But as he ran off, Kuguru held a brush.

"Does the little kitty want a little brushy brush?" She offered as she brush Cait's fur. He felt relieved until Drum used his Decker to bind him.

"You're making my fur staticy!" He complained.

"Think twice before tricking us again." Daisuke said.

"Relax, fuzzball. I hear it's all the rage back in Legend World where you're going!" Drum said as he drags him away.

"No! I don't want to! I can't go yet! Please don't send me back! You don't understand! The reason I'm here is something I must do this World first, meow!" Cait Sith whined as he explained.

"Hm? What do you mean, 'something you have to do'?" He asked, "Don't leave me hanging!"

"If you didn't know, we of the Cait Sith clan are responsible for making a weapons, armors, and shields for all the monsters in Legend World, meow. The thing is..." He tells his story back at his village at Legend World.

* * *

 _At the Blacksmith, the Cait Siths are many weapons and armor. As they were working, one couldn't stand it._

 _"I can't take it anymore!" The Cait Sith said as he stands on the platform, "If I have to make one more sword or hammer and one more helmet, I'll lose it! I'm out of here! I wanna go have some fun for a change!" He declared/_

* * *

It surprised them.

"W-wait. So you only came here because you wanted to have some fun, Buddyfighting?" Gao asked.

"Is that why you kept on fighting random opponents, just so you'll have fun?" Daisuke asked.

"Precisely, meow!" Cait Sith said as the others looked at each other, thinking what to do about this. Drum then became angry.

"Something you must do?! Give me a break! Don't try and trick us! You got sick of your job and decided to run away! What's worst is you don't even know the rules of the game!" Drum complained.

"No! That's not true! I understand how to play, meow! My opponent starts with 10 life and if I reduced it to 0, I win!" He assumed.

"Be honest, Cait Sith." Kuguru said as she walked close to him, "And it's okay if you don't, but do you know power and defense and size?" She asked.

"Uh..." Cait Sith noticed as he felt bad.

"I guess there's a lot more to the game than you thought, huh?"

"Let's just send him back!" Drum recommended instantly.

"Give him a chance, Drum! I promised to teach you all about the game if you show me your card, what'd you say?" She offered an option for him. Cait Sith then turned as he showed his deck to her.

"You gotta deal. It's in here!"

* * *

Later. Kuguru checked on his deck as she explained the rules.

"Okay, this red number on the left is your power and your blue one is your defense." She said.

"Wow! 2000 power! I'm amazing!"

"Well... 2000 isn't actually that high. Drum has 5000 power and defense." She said as Cait Sith was surprised, "This number in the middle is your critical. And the one in the upper left corner is your size."

"So I have a critical of 1 and my size is 0?" He asked, "I know I haven't grasp the rules yet, but I sound like a pretty weak card." He said disappointingly.

"Yeah, you're about as feeble as they come, cat!" Drum said as it shocked Cait Sith.

"Guess that explains why I keep losing..." Then he started to cry. Ryuuga wanted to comfort him but Daisuke stopped him as he shook his head. Then Drum felt bad as he brought about the cat toy.

"Hey." Drum said as Cait Sith saw and felt a bit better, "So what if you're weaker than dirt? Doesn't mean you can't win! It's not all about power. Isn't that right, Baku?" He asked Baku.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." Baku nodded in agreement, "It's like Drum said, bro. Like every monster, you have a special rule that only you can play in the game." He explained, "If you can do your job well then..."

"Then I can win now?! Will you teach me?! Please?! Please tell me what my role is?!" Cait Sith requested.

"Do you think you can throw a deck together for him?" Drum asked.

"It would be great if he can get his deck upgraded just right for him!" Ryuuga said.

"I guess, but I'll need some time." Baku agreed.

"What do you say? Can we hold off on sending this guy back for awhile." Drum asked Gao as he thinks.

"Kay, but if Daiuke's okay with it." Gao said as he looked at Daisuke. Daisuke thinks.

"Alright then, but only for a short time! They will be expecting sooner or later." Daisuke said.

"That's the spirit, Daisuke!" Drum said.

"Alright. Then I guess I better get on it."

"Looks like you're gonna have some fun after all!" Kuguru said.

"Thank you, you guys are the greatest, meow!"

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi is preparing of awakening the next Hundred Demon.

"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" The Hundred Demon is a similar appearance as Systemic Dagger Dragon but darken and evil.

"I'm none other than Systemic Dagger Black Edge!"

"Shido. Do I need to remind you, I'll do to you if you fail me again!" Ikazuchi recalled for his punishment.

"I couldn't forget that, Master. But don't worry, everything's under control this time! I'm prepared for a greatest plan in history with 0 chance per error!" Shido said.

* * *

At town, Shido and Sofia were transported out. Shido felt nervous and displeased.

"Now what?! I don't have a plan! But I couldn't tell Master for that or he zapped me again!"

"You'll never learn, will you?" Sofia asked as she leaves.

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with this!"

"Just watch me." She said as she leaves without the need to listen.

"Oh come on!" Shido ran as he tried to stop her, "Please you have to help me think of a terrific plan that will get Master his card! I'm really starting to think that all of his zapping is having long term effects!" He begged.

"I don't think so." She refused as Shido cried.

"But I can't think of coming up with a plan on my own! I beg you! Don't do this to me!" He whined.

"Oh alright." She gave up, "Come out, Gallows." She said as Gallows came out.

"What is it!" He asked.

"Help him think of a plan to get Tenbu." She requested.

"Not this again!" He shook his head as he refused to accept it which shocked Shido.

* * *

At CASTLE, Baku completed the deck for Cait Sith.

"Here. We're all finish!" Kuguru said as she returned it.

"Wow! I don't believe it!" He takes the deck, "My very first deck made by a deck builder, meow!" Then he ran out the store.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Gao asked as he and Daisuke were following him out.

"Get back here!" Drum said as they go after him.

Cait Sith runs through the alley as he bumped into something.

Gao and the others went into the alley as they saw someone who Cait Sith bumped.

"Death Shido?!"

Death Shido was groaning on the floor as he saw Gao and Daisuke with their buddies. He stand up as he cleaned himself up.

"Now that I found you again, I challenge you to another fight with Lord Tenbu to the winner!" He requested a challenge.

"I never refused a challenge!" Gao said as they get into position but then Gao wondered, "Uh, but actually. Grandpa Tenbu is a..." He remembered that Tenbu was getting therapy from Stella.

* * *

 _At the Buddy Police HQ..._

 _"Thank you for helping me with those heat compresses on my sore back." He said as Stella placed the heat packs on his back, "Aching muscles are just one of the side effects of old age!"_

* * *

"What?! So you mean you don't even have Tenbu with you right now?!" Death Shido asked.

"Ah... nope!" Gao said.

Daisuke sighed, "It's really embarrassing."

"So even if I beat him, I won't get Tenbu. In that case, it's pointless to fight him now! I'll let you off easy today! But prepare yourself for your next fight, I'll be ready!" Death Shido said as he was about to leave.

"Not so fast!" Cait Sith said as he was in front of Death Shido.

"Uh... And who are you?"

"If you really came here, looking for someone to fight then why leave? Why not fight me, meow?" Cait Sith requested.

"No thanks. I don't need to be rude, but I've better things to do than waste my valuable time on a small fry like you! Besides, you don't even have a fighter!"

"His fighter is right here!" Drum referred to Gao.

"Gao?" Daisuke asked.

Baku and Kuguru were going to the alley to check on Cait as they heard something.

"What are you talking about, Drum?" Gao whispered.

"What are you planning?" Daisuke whispered.

"Aw, what's the big deal, kid? How fool we look after figuring out his purpose?" He asked.

"I don't know, man."

"Just this once! Are you the Mighty Sun Fighter or aren't you?"

Gao smiled for hearing that, "Kay! I'll do it!" Gao then walks to Cait Sith, "This'll be the first, but I'm looking forward to it all the same!" He offered his hand to him as Cait accept it.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this with me, meow!" They have instantly got along easily.

"Yeesh, they got along too easily." Daisuke said.

"You realize that I haven't even agreed to fight you yet, right?!" Death Shido said.

"Quit your bellyaching!" Drum said as he search in his clothes for the Black Skull.

"Get off of me! What are you doing?!"

"This thing'll opens the Darkness Barrier, right?"

"No! Don't! If you mess around with that, I'm going to get in big trouble!" He begged but it was too late as Drum toss the skull to activate it as it engulf them around it.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier was set as Gao was ascended up stage with Cait Sith.

"Now that I've no choice! I'll get them good! Get out here, Systemic Dagger Black Edge!" He removed his cape as he called out Black Edge, "You asked for it! You phonies are going to lose!"

Then Paruko warped through the barrier, "Whatever and wherever there's a Buddyfight!" She opens up the hatch, "By Paruko Nanana will be there! Warp Successful and yet again!"

Gao then set his deck for Legend World, "Alright, let's take down Death Shido again!" Gao then begins to luminize, "To become stronger than I was yesterday, I will overcome any obstacles! Luminize! The Legend of Fairy Blade!" Cait said the chant.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Dragon!"

"Now, Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Legend World!"

"And I'm fighting for Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. The others are watching the match.

"I never seen Gao used Legend World before!" Zanya said as he was surprised.

"Yeah! And he's not using Drum as his buddy, yo!" Tetsuya said after seeing a different buddy other than Drum.

"Using a different Buddy and fighting for a different world, Gao is just full of surprises! He has the first move!" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall Cait Sith to the center!" Gao Buddycall as he regained one life.

"Gao chooses to Buddycall right out of the gate!" Paruko announced.

"Go get him! Attack the fighter!" Gao ordered as Cait attacks, inflicting 1 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Cait Sith/None)

(DS: 9/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Death Shido grunted, "I barely even felt that! Now, it's my turn!"

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless!" He equipped, "I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right! And I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left! Thousand Rapier, attack Cait Sith!" He ordered as Thousand slashed Cait Sith as he was destroyed.

"Cait Sith's destroyed! And as a result, the two top cards from Gao's deck are sent to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced as Gao's deck showed the two cards as they were destroyed.

"Next, I'll send in Extreme Sword Dragon to attack the fighter!" Extreme Sword attacks.

"And I cast, The Holy Grail spell!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack.

"I have a feeling that you do that." Death Shido expected it as Gao was surprised, "Taste my Dragofearless!" He dealt 3 damage at Gao.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(DS: 9/ Item: Dragofearless/ G: 3: Thousand/None/Extreme)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"I'm sure Gao will find a way to use Cait Sith's ability." Drum said.

* * *

"I call Cait Sith to the center once more!" Gao called him again.

"It's like I never left!"

"I call Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast to the left!" Gao called out a toy horse that is red with white seat and yellow frill. But after that, Gao's three card were discarded to the Drop Zone.

"What did you do?" Death Shido asked.

"Whenever Dreams, Dalahast has been called, the player must put 3 cards from the top of their deck into the Drop Zone." Paruko announced.

"Now I'll pay one gauge and call Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap to the right area!" Gao called out a little elf that is darken skin with a red cap, red boots, wears a coat and carries an axe, "Dalahast, attack Death Shido!" Dalahast inflicted 2 damage at him, "Kay, Red Cap! Now you!" He said as Red Cap attacks.

"I cast, Dragonic Formation! And I move Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!" Extreme Sword Dragon was moved to the center. Red Cap struck Extreme Sword as he slice him in half, "Cait Sith! Go attack Death Shido!" Cait Sith attacked Death Shido as he inflicted one damage.

"No, kitty! That's bad kitty!"

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 9/ Item: None/ G: 2: Dalahast/None/Red Cap)

(DS: 7/ Item: Dragofearless/ G: 3: Thousand/None/None)

* * *

"I did it!" Cait Sith said happily.

 **Your Move**

"Enjoy yourself while you still can, fluffball! I'm going to destroy you soon enough! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay one gauge and Buddycall Systemic Dagger, Black Edge to the right area!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"With a Buddy Gift, he regains one life point!" Paruko announced as she took out her Takoscope, "Let's use the Takoscope to check out the stats on Death Shido's monster!" She locked on as she analyze the stats of Black Edge, "Systemic Dagger, Black Edge! Armordragon attribute. Size 1. Power and Defense are both 3000! A critical of 2! He has one ability but no Life Link!"

"Now I call Systemic Dagger to the center!" He called the original Systemic Dagger.

"I don't need any help from you!" Black Edge said as he bites on Systemic Dagger and destroyed him and felt the surge of black power in him.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"He destroyed his own monster!" Kuguru said.

* * *

"By destroying a Systemic Dagger Dragon on the field, Black Edge's free to unleash his true power! But before that, Thousand, send that annoying cat over there to the pound!" Death Shido explained as he ordered Thousand to destroy Cait Sith as he was destroyed. After that, Gao's two top cards are discarded.

"Once again, the top 2 cards from Gao's deck are sent to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced.

"We meet again, Gao!" Death Shido attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "Black Edge, the time has come to show these numbskulls your true power!" Black Edge swiftly move quickly as he slashed Gao as he inflicted 3.

"What's happening down there?" Paruko asked, "My Takoscope shows that Black Edge has a critical of 2!"

"Normally, he does. But when any card with Systemic in the name is sent to the Drop Zone, Black Edge, gains one extra critical on that turn, so his two becomes a three!" He explained.

"Wow, that's a lot!" Paruko announced as Black Edge attacks again.

"That's not all! When that happens, my monster also gets a Double Attack ability!"

"Things aren't looking good for Gao, what if he takes this hit, he'll drop to 1 life point!" Paruko announced.

"Red Cap, I owe you." Gao winked at him as Red Cap nodded and was destroyed in his place.

"What's this?!" A moon shielded Gao from Black Edge's attack.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Gao protected himself!" Daisuke said.

* * *

"Thanks to Red Cap's ability, Gao has survived the Double Attack!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"By sending Red Cap to the Drop Zone, Gao neutralized his opponent's attack. That's a smart play." Asmodai said as Tsukikage opened a scroll, 'That's right!'.

"Yeah! But he spent the entire fight, hanging on the ropes, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"This isn't the Gao I come to know." Zanya believed.

* * *

"I call Red Cap to the center!" Gao called him again, "I cast, Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee!" Gao cast as he destroyed Dragofearless from Death Shido's hand.

* * *

"That's the very useful spell that destroys one item on the field. But..." Zanya said, "It can only be used when a player has at least 6 Fairy Attribute cards in their Drop Zone." Then he thought of something, "Wait! That's it!"

"Then explain it to me, yo." Tetsuya wondered.

* * *

"Death Shido's sacrificed Dagger once again to boost Black Edge's ability! And then he called Jamadhar Dragon and destroyed Red Cap!" Paruko announced.

"Don't let him out, Black Edge! Attack the fighter!" Black Edge attacked Gao, leaving him 1 life points left.

''Gao has only 1 life left! He's like a candle in the wind!" Paruko announced.

"My Double Attack will finish you!"

"I cast, The Holy Grail spell!" Gao nullified Black Edge's attack.

"Quick thinking by Gao, for using a Counterspell! Talking about surviving a skin to your teeth!" Paruko announced as Death Shido whined.

 **Your Move**

"My turn! I Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao looked at his card as he smiled, "I call Cait Sith in Boots to the right position!"

"And they say, Third time's a charm!"

"I can't believe you keep using that wimpy card! I think this game is mine this time!" Death Shido smiled for his close victory.

"I'm going to equip, Famous Sword, Hrunting! This is where the battle really starts!" Gao set up his Gao Formation.

"You're putting up the Gao Formation at this point to the game? It's too little, too late!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"If you haven't noticed, I have 7 life points left!"

"He drew it, didn't he?" Kuguru assumed.

"Oh yeah." Baku said.

"Guess luck really is on his side." Daisuke said.

"Seems the little guy's stronger than I thought." Drum said.

"Indeed." Ryuuga nodded.

"His power and defense and critical are very low value, but that doesn't mean he can't become one." Baku said as he recalled the time at CASTLE.

* * *

 _At CASTLE. Baku looked at Cait Sith card._

 _"Like every monster, you have a special rule that only you can play in the game." Baku said.  
_

 _"Teach me!"_

* * *

"Now I know what my special role is!" He said as Fairy attribute cards appear above him, "It's time for the Gift from the Marique!"

"Huh?! A Gift from the what?!" Death Shido asked.

"When they're over 10 Fairy Attribute cards in the Drop Zone, Cait Sith gains a unique ability!" Gao said as Cait Sith combine the cards into an orb, "Now pay attention! About to show it to you!"

"Because they believed in me, I found my purpose in this game! Here it is, Gao!" He toss it to Gao.

"Alright!" Gao's Hrunting gains a boost when it was absorbing the orb as it grew bigger.

"How did your sword get so huge!"

"Dalahast! Attack the Jamadhar in the center position!" Dalahast destroyed him.

"Death Shido's center is now wide open!" Paruko announced.

"Uh oh!" Death Shido yelled as Gao comes to attack.

"This is Cait Sith's strength!"

"Come again!"

"He's increases an item's critical by 3 points!"

"No way! How can that be fair?!" Death Shido complained as Gao attacked him.

"Famous Sword, Hrunting!" Gao dealt Death Shido with 6 damage.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Gao's whole fight was leading up to this trap!" Zanya figured it out.

"Totally sweet!" Tetsuya complimented.

* * *

"This is where a part of being annoying!" Cait Sith finished off Death Shido as he slashed and kicked him, inflicting one damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Hrunting/ G: 5: None/None/Cait Sith)

(DS: 0/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/Black Edge)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

They transported back after the match is over.

"Alright! Another Hundred Demon off the streets." Gao said as he received Black Edge in his hand.

* * *

At the Hidden Cave. Ikazuchi punished them again for failing.

"You agreed to fight knowing you wouldn't get Tenbu if you won! And you lost a Hundred Demon card?! You swore to me that you wouldn't fail, that you had a greatest plan in history!"

"I know! But this time, it was beyond my control!" Shido said while being shocked.

* * *

At night, at the Mikado Residence...

"So, was your first real Buddyfight all you thought it would be?" Drum asked.

"Boy, was it ever!" Cait Sith said excitedly as he hugged Gao, "I've decided that from now on, you're gonna be my Buddy, Gao!"

"After all, I done for you?!" Drum complained.

"What do you mean? I don't have a Buddy so what's the problem?" He asked as Gao put him down, "You don't wanna?"

"That's not it. You came to this world without getting permission. Daisuke's trying to persuade the Buddy Police to wait until you come back. So you have to go back. You can't become Buddies with me. Or anyone else." Gao said.

"Meow?"

"The thing you have to do is go back to Legend World. And one day, someone will draw you a Buddy Rare card, then they will be your buddy."

"Someone? But who will it be? And when, meow huh?"

"If you're lucky, it'll happen pretty soon!" Drum said.

"Lucky! So it's all about random chance?"

"Well, not exactly. Luck only comes to those who are prepared for it. Some say we create our own luck. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Gao nodded.

"I need to be prepared? But what'd I have to do?"

"You just have to keep living your life and work hard at every day! If you do that, eventually, you're bound to catch a break!"

"But that could take a long time." Cait Sith said as he realized something.

"This means you can't run away from your job and responsibilities anymore."

"Is that why you did all that and help me so I learn that?"

"Not at all! That part's just a bonus!" Drum said as Cait Sith jumped off bed.

"Thank you for everything, meow!" He bowed as they smiled. Then Cait Sith leaves the window, "I better get home and start working hard!" He turned as he waved, "I'll see you guys when I get my Buddy! So long, meow!" He turned into a card as he was transported back to Legend World.

"Hey pal. There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Gao said.

"Hm?"

"I'm just curious, why you decide to be so kind to Cait Sith."

"Well, I can relate to the guy. I mean there were tons of times, I got sick of training everyday and ran away from home too!" Drum admitted.

"So you're saying that you reminded you of your younger self?"

"Don't even go there!" Drum complained, 'But thanks to having a father, who set me straight and help me understand the right way of doing things. Like working hard and continuing my training, I was able to meet a great Buddy like Gao. Cait Sith, I'm sure you'll meet a terrific Buddy as well.'

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Daisuke was at his office as he was working on paperwork.

"Hey, Daisuke." Ryuuga said as he came out of the deck, "What's with the paperwork?" He asked.

"In case you haven't noticed. Because I tried to persuade them, I had to file paperworks as punishment. This is gonna be the last time I had to help Gao."

"Wow, I never expected him to be that angry." Ryuuga said.


	9. Chapter 8 Extra

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuuga appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! Apparently someone didn't remind me about this." Daisuke said as he looked at Ryuuga.

"Sorry! You were busy with work!"

"Forget it. Anyways, this chapter is finished. The next one will be the Hunter, the Hundred Demons Hunter."

"Wait, are you saying you're talking about your..." Ryuuga said as Daisuke covered his mouth.

"No one like a spoil alert. For now, good bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	10. Heim's Betrayal

Chapter 9: Heim's Betrayal

* * *

"Because they believed in me, I found my purpose in this game! Here it is, Gao!" He toss it to Gao.

"Alright!" Gao's Hrunting gains a boost when it was absorbing the orb as it grew bigger.

"How did your sword get so huge!"

"Dalahast! Attack the Jamadhar in the center position!" Dalahast destroyed him.

"Death Shido's center is now wide open!" Paruko announced.

"Uh oh!" Death Shido yelled as Gao comes to attack.

"This is Cait Sith's strength!"

"Come again!"

"He's increases an item's critical by 3 points!"

"No way! How can that be fair?!" Death Shido complained as Gao attacked him.

"Famous Sword, Hrunting!" Gao dealt Death Shido with 6 damage.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Gao's whole fight was leading up to this trap!" Zanya figured it out.

"Totally sweet!" Tetsuya complimented.

* * *

"This is where a part of being annoying!" Cait Sith finished off Death Shido as he slashed and kicked him, inflicting one damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

"As fear, the arrival of the Hundred Demon that ruthless group of Illegal monsters from various parallel worlds, has resulted in a relentless destruction at our city." Ms. Nanana said as noise was occurred in the alley, "The Buddy Police overwhelmed with our town, apprehending these prey creatures, who plays no value on human life. They can be identified by a mark on their card by a Japanese word for 'Demon.'"

It was a guy, wearing a red biker suit with a flame t-shirt, with a toupee, with the handlebars on his head, behind is a little dragon with a flame ring around him, wearing a white bandanna and a jacket. The Core Gadget that Biker guy has is like a motorbike but with no wheels. The guy is holding down a monster with his foot on him as he starting to kick him down.

"You like that?!" He yelled, "Go home, Hundred Demon!"

"You're wrong?" The monster said, "I keep telling you, I'm not a Hundred Demon! I'm a regular illegal monster!"

"If that's true then you better prove it!" He said as the illegal monster stand up.

"I can! Just take a look!" He transformed as he showed himself to the biker guy. He groaned after looking at the card.

"Just as I told you, ki! No Hundred Demons' mark visible on this one!" His buddy said.

"Too bad." He threw the card away, "Come on, let's roll!" He got on his Core Gadget.

"Okie-dokie!" He got on his partner's head as he grabbed his handlebars.

"Go back to your own world!" He advised the illegal monster as he flew off while imitating the motorcycle sound.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment. Daisuke was asleep in bed but however, he was groaning in his sleep as he was having a nightmare.

* * *

Daisuke runs in the dark space as he was running away from someone. He tripped as he fell to the ground. He groaned as he felt someone coming towards him. It was the Masked Dragon but with his Dark Core Gadget.

"No, this can't happening! You can't be me!"

"Help! Daisuke!" Daisuke turned as he saw Ryuuga, beating down by his dark self, Demonic Fighter, Ryuugasame. He tried to move but then Ryuugasame roared as he raised both his fist as he smashed Ryuuga, destroying.

"Ryuuga!" He turned to Masked Dragon as he raised his Dark Core Gadget and Ryuugasame was absorbed in it. He was preparing to aim his target to Daisuke as Daisuke stand up and run away to avoid the attack.

"It's useless to run. You can never run from your past self." He said as he released his Dark Impact as the spirit of Ryuugasame catches up to Daisuke as he was planning on devour him. Daisuke screamed as he woke up from the nightmare.

* * *

He panted and sighed as he turned to looked at his Core Gadget, it was still normal and see his Buddy, Ryuuga asleep in front of him. Daisuke put his hand in his face, he started to feel regret as he growled in frustration.

* * *

At the Hidden Cave. Ikazuchi prepares to awaken another Hundred Demon.

"Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" It revealed to be a dark monster that looks like a vampire with white long hair, wearing dark armor, green lining on the breastplate and carries a lance with green lining on it.

"Why are there earthlings here among us?" The Hundred Demon asked.

"We'll be the ones asking the question. Thank you!" Shido said.

"I don't speak with the low lives." He said.

"Easy, Dekalfar Demon! They're our allies!" Ikazuchi said.

"Yeah! Listen to Master Ikazuchi! And lose the attitude, bud! And Heim, is it? You're going to team up with me to steal Tenbu!" Shido explained.

"I'll never join forces with the likes of you!" Heim said as he turns to leave.

"You don't seem to understand! You don't have a choice!" He yelled as Heim turned with a card in his hand.

"It's you who doesn't understand!" He toss another Hundred Demon card, "Awaken! Bronze Giant, Talos!" He called out a roman giant, with red cape, spikes on the back, emerald body with bronze armor on him.

It surprised Shido, "A Hundred Demon's card?! But how did-?!"

"Talos. Silence the human." Heim ordered.

"Yes. Sledge Hammer!" He smashed the ground to silence Shido.

"Help me, Master!" He fell to the ground as Sofia protected herself.

"Oh, you were so close!" Gallows said.

"How could a Hundred Demons' monster called another one?!" Shido asked.

"That's enough! Heim, now I need you to go steal Tenbu for me! Do whatever you wish after that!" Ikazuchi ordered, "And you guys do anything Heim asked!"

"That's not... fair. I'm the one in charge." Shido cried as Sofia watched Gao on the orb.

"This is Gao Mikado." She said.

"All he requires for me is to steal Tenbu from this human?" Heim asked.

"That's right. Do you think that you can achieve this?" She asked as Heim chuckled.

"The Great Demon Heim is capable of much more than that!"

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, he woke up and was exhausted because he didn't have enough sleep as he yawned.

"So tired..."

"Hey morning, Daisuke. Feel tired this morning?"

"Do you have to ask?" He said crankily.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Come on, we're going on patrol." Daisuke said as he wore his uniform as he heads off.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy. Gao and Drum are heading to school. Then they stopped as they sense something. They saw Baku and Kuguru.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Gao asked.

"You feeling okay?" Drum asked as Baku held the item card in his hand.

"Hrunting." Baku equipped without the need of the Core Gadget.

"Artemis Arrow." Kuguru equipped without the need of the Core Gadget too.

"They're serious!" Drum said after seeing them preparing for battle.

"Not again!" Gao yelled.

* * *

At the rooftop, the biker guy and his little buddy are watching the view of the city.

"A Hundred Demon detected that direction, ki!"

"Yeah! I can smell the stench from here! Let's ride!"

"Okie-dokie!" He said as they ride to the Aibo Academy.

* * *

Back at the Aibo Academy, Gao evaded the shot of the arrow.

"Ha, I don't get it! Why are they doing this?!" Drum asked confusingly. Gao looked as he noticed something.

"They're possessed by the Hundred Demons."

"That explains it!" Drum said as Gao sensed another presences as he grabbed the arrow and throws it to spot. The arrow was grabbed as the laugh was heard. It was Heim, who was in stealth mode.

"I'm surprised that you could detect my presences." Heim said.

"You must be the one who's does this to Baku and Kuguru!"

"Give me Tenbu to see the back as they were." He said as he throws the arrow away.

"So this guy's after Gramps too!" Drum said as Tenbu came out. He revealed himself to Heim.

"I won't be the reason why these kids would put in danger!"

"Are you the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu?" Heim asked.

"Indeed I am! Stew me, roast me up! I'll let you do what you like! But first, you must agree to return them back to normal." Tenbu offered a request as he turned back into a card.

"Tenbu!" Gao yelled.

"What are you doing, Gramps?!" Drum complained as Heim finally received Tenbu.

Heim laughed, "With that, I'll be leaving!" He said as he flies away.

"Get back here, Demon!" He yelled.

"Drum! Give me your Buddy Skill!" Gao requested but then noticed that Baku and Kuguru are still in possession by the Hundred Demons.

"Surprise! Surprise! A Hundred Demon doesn't keep his promise!" Drum said.

"It's Gao! There's trouble!" He called.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"What?! He took Tenbu?!" Count Dawn asked.

"Now, Stella! Send him some support!" Commander I said.

"All of our officers are already on other calls!" Stella reported.

"Daisuke, you think you have time to help?" Commander I asked.

"No problem at all!" Daisuke said.

"And we'll also need to send the Youth Officers, Tetsuya and Zanya!"

"Yes sir!" Stella said as Count Dawn became worried.

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Drum asked for Gao's opinion as he growled.

"Bang!" They heard a sound as they looked up and spotted a guy imitating a motorcycle sound.

"The Hundred Demon Hunter are on the scene, ki!" The little buddy said.

"I think I'm afraid to ask. He's like someone we know but not with that style." Drum said.

"Let's have some fun! Flying Spark!" The Biker guy said as he flies down and plans to strikes at Baku, "Don't hide, Demons! Come on, fight me with honor!"

"Yeah! Stop hiding, ki!" The little buddy said as the possessed Baku is going to attack but they dodged it as the Biker guy swings his fist at Baku, knocking him out. It surprised Gao and Drum for seeing their friend, getting hurt.

"Don't worry, bright eyes! I didn't forget about you!" He said as he was about to attack Kuguru but Gao grabbed his fist as he held him down.

"Stop it!" Gao yelled.

"Hey! Lay off! What's your problem, huh pal?!"

"Yeah! What's your problem?" The little buddy said.

"I'm not just gonna stand and watch you hurt my friends!"

"They aren't your friends! Look again!" The biker guy said as Gao looked and noticed something coming out of Baku. It was the Hundred Demon card as he appears himself. The little buddy recognized the one who held his partner intact.

"Chief! Hold up! It's the Buddy Police Boy Wonder who replaced Tasuku Ryuenji or should I say the Buddy Police Trainee, ki?"

"Hah?! Wimping out, not letting me attack illegals that possessing humans?! That's what they're teaching this days?!" The biker guy complained, "Good thing I'm around." Gao growled, "Sure, you aren't cut out for this? I guess that's why you're still a Trainee, huh kid?" Gao then noticed Talos as it began to enraged as he possessed Baku again.

"What, are you gonna do something?!" The Biker guy asked as Daisuke and Ryuuga came to teh scene.

"There he is, Daisuke!" Ryuuga pointed Gao, holding down someone, "Ha, Isn't that..."

"What is it?" He asked as he saw what Gao was holding down, "Oh no, it's him." He said as the Buddy Satellite began to activate the barrier as it surround the school.

"A Buddy Police Barrier." Gao said.

"How long do you plan on sitting on me?!" The Biker guy said as Gao let go of him.

"Gao!" Tetsuya yelled as he was with Zanya, "Leave this one to us, yo!"

"Yeah! You should get Tenbu back!" Zanya said.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Gao said.

"And I'll come with you." Daisuke said as he landed down with his Buddy.

"Thanks, Daisuke!" Gao said as he put on his badge.

"Decker Road! Open!" Drum transformed into Decker Drum, "Decker Drum's on patrol!"

"Buddy Police Emergency Launch!"

"Illegal monster going down!" Drum's siren is activated as they head off, Daisuke and Ryuuga followed them.

"Now that the barrier's out, we can't get out, ki!"

"That brat made me pull a muscle!" The biker guy complained then realized something, "Hold on, he mention 'Daisuke' Is he saying what I think he's saying?" He said as he heard a noise as it was Takosuke's saucer as Paruko came out.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" She announced.

"She looks familiar, where we have seen her before?" The biker guy asked.

"You mean you really don't know me?" Paruko asked, "I need to work on my social media. Zanya, you might have to fight Kuguru and if you do with your fear of girls, you'll be behind the 8-ball before the fight even starts!" Paruko recommended as Zanya snuffed.

"I actually welcome the challenge." He said as Tetsuya was confused, "You really didn't think that I would let something so silly affect me forever, do you? Please." Zanya pushed the button on his glasses as his lens covered as a shade. Paruko expected this to happen.

"Can you even see anything like that?" She asked.

"I may not be able to see like normal. But I can see my mind in its eye." Zanya said as Tetsuya waved to Zanya's eyes as he didn't noticed Tetsuya's hand.

"Whatever." Tetsuya said as he didn't care.

"Right. Kay, let's get to the action! Everybody at home, say it with me now! Buddy..." She looked, "Fight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Commander I and Count Dawn are watching the match.

* * *

"I'm with Magic World!"

"Legend World!" Baku said.

"I fight for Katana World!"

"Legend World!" Kuguru said.

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

They are in separate places in school but they are battling against Legend World.

"So what are we going to do about that Hundred Demons' guy, ki?" The little buddy asked his partner.

"Nothing we can do! We'll just have to wait until the fight is over." The Biker guy recommended, "And enjoy being spectators for once. And also finding out that guy we just saw earlier."

* * *

Outside from the barrier in the city. Gao and Drum spotted Heim.

"There he is! Up ahead!" Gao yelled.

"Catch him, quick!" Daisuke said as they were going to go after him.

"We're on it!" Drum said.

"Hurry before he gets away!" Ryuuga said.

"No need to tell me twice! Leave it to Decker Drum's Seven Secrets to bring him down! Decker Handcuffs!" He toss it as the handcuff binded Heim's arm.

"That got him!" Ryuuga said.

"Darkness Barrier, activate!" Death Shido toss the Black Skull as he engulfed the field around them.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier was set as Gao, Drum, Daisuke, and Ryuuga are on stage.

"What a surprise." Gao said obviously.

"Welcome back, Buddy cops!" Death Shido said as he was with Heim on the other side of the stage, "What do you say? Lucky for you, I was nearby and set up this Darkness Barrier for you. So, how about a little thank you, huh?" He asked for appreciation.

"Even for a human, you're dumb!" Heim insulted him.

Death Shido frustrated, "I have enough of your ignorance!"

"I already have Tenbu. So tell me, heed superior interact, why should I fight them?" Heim asked which mean Death Shido confused.

"Make a good point." He was shocked and embarrassed, "I messed up! Maybe we can-" He thought of plan as Heim pull out his blade in front of Death Shido.

'Just deactivate the barrier." Heim recommended.

"Once the Darkness Barrier's been raised, it can't be deactivated until a Buddyfight's officially over!" He explained.

"You fool!"

"Hey!" Gao yelled to their attention, "You better return Grandpa Tenbu right away!" He demanded.

"I'd be happy to." Heim said as he put away his weapon, "If you're capable of defeating me in a Buddyfight."

"Well, let's find out!" Gao said.

"Guess we're going to the Pit." Daisuke said.

"Aww, I wish we could fight!" Ryuuga said.

"This is Gao's fight. We can't interfere. Let's go." He said as they head off to the Skull Pit, "Good luck, Gao!"

"Thanks!"

"Good. I'm glad all of that is settled. Now hurry up and get to the Buddy Area!" Death Shido said as Heim stopped him.

"Dream on, you uncultural fool!" He said as he kicked Death Shido out.

"Why me?!"

"Burning like an inferno! With limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I fight for Legend World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Back at the other battle. Kuguru Buddycall Talos as it attacked Zanya, inflicting 3 damage.

"Bronze Giant, Talos hits Zanya, stripping him of 3 valuable life points!" Paruko announced as she pulled out her Takoscope, "And now the moment you've all be waiting for, here's my Takoscope!" She locked on Talos as he was analyzed, "Now locking on to Bronze Giant, Talos! Attribute is Olympus, Size 2, Power is 2000 but Defense is 6000! A Critical of 3! But no ability or Life Link! Zanya's just called Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the left! Buddycall Nanomachine Ninja Tsukikage to the right! And he equips Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru!"

"I'll use Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru to attack Bronze Giant, Talos!" He attacked Talos as he destroyed him.

"And just like that, Onimaru's 6000 power takes out Talos like a morning garbage!" Paruko announced, "It looks like Zanya wasn't kidding about the mind's eye stuff. Let's check in and see how Tetsuya's doing!" She said as she checked on Tetsuya's battle with Baku.

* * *

"I'm gonna pay one gauge and set Solomon's Great Barrier, yo!" He cast the set spell.

"Now all of the Size 2 72 Pillars monsters can become Size 1 monsters." Asmodai explained.

"Yeah! Now, let's cramp this guy's style!" Tetsuya said, "I call Dance Asmodai to the right area!" He called another Asmodai, wearing a dance black suit with a black hat and red shirt with frill on it.

"Tets is my life. Hang with me and watch homie get his move along cause when I'm gone, you can draw 1 cards!" Dance Aasmodai explained.

"Cool! Look who it is! I love this guy!" Paruko announced, "It's the Great Dance Asmo with...! Actually, that name's too long. We'll call him Dancemodai!"

"Next, I'll call his bro, Let's Play, Asmodai to the left, yo!" Tetsuya called another Asmodai that looks like he wear a sweatpants, jacket sweater, rollerblade, carries a Basketball and Tennis Racket, and has a bag and a baseball bat and a bag with basketball.

"When we bust a move, playing a sport, our hearts pumped and give us energy! There's nothing my friend, he can't competition! When I'm called to play, he regained one life point!" He explained as Tetsuya regained one life.

"And now it's Let's Play, Asmo-! Wait, that's too long as well! How about we call him, Playmodai! It should come as no surprise that Tetsuya's deck is stacked full of Asmodai!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya set up his field of Asmodai.

"Okay, Dancemodai! Show us some off the chain moves!" He ordered Dancemodai to attack.

"Ready to be dipped by a Demon? Demon Tackle?!" He spin danced as he attacked and inflicted 2 damage.

"Fresh off the bench, Playmodai's up! Go give it your all!"

"It's a hit and a slam! I just made a Double Play!" He attacked Baku with his Racket and Bat as he inflicted one damage.

"Will the real Asmodai, please stand up? Your turn!"

"Okay, leave it up to me, Tets! Demon Dropkick!" He double kicked Baku as he inflicted one damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 8/ Item: None/ G: ?: Dancemodai/Asmodai/Playmodai)

(B: 3/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"Tetsuya's dominating the fight with his Asmodai army! Now then!" She turned to Zanya's side, "In the other matchup, Kuguru's call out, Stellar Deity, Astraeus and Gorgon Three Sister, Medusa, and Wind Fairy, Sylph! Talk about three girls with incompatible attribute!" Paruko announced as she snarled a cat sound. Zanya growled for an unexpected surprise.

"If I can't see them but it's like they aren't really there! Tsukikage! Attack the center!" He ordered.

"Must defend! I cast Berserk Gard spell! It increases Medusa's power and defense by 2000 and let's her Counterattack." She said as Medusa shot through Tsukikage as he was destroyed.

Zanya grunted as he discarded a card, "Nanomachine Body Replacement! I must adjust the scene with mind's eye!" Zanya said as he slashed Medusa and destroyed her, "Forward, Saizo! Attack the fighter!" Saizo creates a fog as he attacks Kuguru, inflicting 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 5/ Item: Onimaru/ G: ?: Saizo/None/Tsukikage)

(K: 5/ Item: None/ G: ?: Sylph/None/Astraeus)

* * *

"Now they're both down to 5 life and Kuguru has a chance to answer back!"

"Must attack!" She said, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip Immortal Sword, Durandal!" She equipped Shosetsu's item.

"You gotta be kidding me! She has Immortal Sword, Durandal in her deck too?!" Paruko announced, flabbergasted.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"This girl's bringing out all beginners to the bay!" Paruko announced as they watched.

"She's definitely built a deck but a lot of good cards. But with the Wydersarcal attributes, Sylph, a Star Attribute, Astraeus, and a Hero Attribute, Durandal card, there's absolutely no balance or significance to them at all!" Commander I said after seeing the combo field.

* * *

"I cast!" Baku paid 3 gauge, "And discard a card from my hand! Cast, Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus!" He cast as black thunderstorm clouds show as Zeus revealed himself.

"As ruler of the skies, I beckon the power of lightning to eradicate evil! Punish these demons!" Zeus's eyes flashes as he thundershock Asmodais and destroyed them all.

"My posse!" Tetsuya yelled as he was struck by lightning too and was dealt with 2 damage.

"Divine Stallion, Pegasus! Moon Celestial, Selene! Bronze Giant, Talos! Attack the fighter!" Pegasus and Selene attacked together, inflicting 4 damage.

"With that flurry, Tetsuya is down to just 2 life! If he's hit by Talos attack! It's the end of the line!" Paruko announced as Talos is about to finish him off.

"I cast Solomon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

(B: 4/ Item: None/ G: 0: Pegasus/Talos/Selene)

* * *

"What a great move! Tetsuya used a Counterspell just in time to stop the deciding blow! But he has no monsters left in the field! And to make things matters worst, he has only 2 cards left in his hand!" She turned to Zanya's field, "Over the other game, Zanya's down to just one life point! It's more likely all growing an extra head than see these two win today!"

Zanya chuckled, "With my mind's eye, I have no blind spots! Tsukikage! Attack the fighter!" Tsukikage attacked Kuguru as he inflicted 2 damage, "Five Heavenly Sword, Onimaru!" He attacks.

"Ugh! I cast!" She cast but then the place turns into space.

"You've fallen into my trap. I pay 3 gauge to activate Super Lethal Formation, Secret Sword, Star Crusher!" He paid 3 gauge as it turned into a scroll, revealing the Secret Sword as it shows the star and he slashed it in half as it was destroyed and shock Kuguru, inflicting 3 damage.

"The faster set spell does it again!" Paruko announced, "Zanya played it perfectly with the patients to see his Super Lethal Formation through the end!" She said as Kuguru's Core Gadget is destroyed in the process.

* * *

(Z: 1/ Item: Onimaru/ G: 0: Saizo/None/Tsukikage)

(K: 0/ Item: Durandal/ G: ?: Sylph/None/Astraeus)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

Kuguru fell unconscious as the Hundred Demon has be obtained by Zanya as he turned off his shade and grabbed the card.

"Meanwhile, Tetsuya has used Key of Solomon, First Volume to increase his gauge by 2!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya increased his gauge.

"I cast!" He paid 4 gauge, "I'm gonna pay 4 gauge and sacrifice 1 life point so I can cast Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll!" The spell circle surround the field.

"I wonder when he bring out his favorite Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll returns all players' size 2 or smaller monsters currently in the field and bring back to the individual hands! And then Tetsuya's gets to check the top 5 cards in his deck and if he wants, he can call up to 3 72 Pillars monsters!" He brought out Asmodai, Zagan, and Valefar.

"Long live Rock and Roll!"

"Let's bust it down, Valefar and Zagan! Go get Baku one more!" He ordered as they inflicted 3 damage together.

"Big Finish!" Asmodai jumps as he finish off Baku, "Rock and Roll Forever!"

* * *

(T: 1/ Item: None/ G: 0: Valefar/Asmodai/Zagan)

(B: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

Then Baku's core gadget is destroyed in the process. After that, the Buddy Police Barrier is shut down.

"Yeah! I did it!" He said as the biker's buddy began to take the Taloss'.

"I'll be taking that Hundred Demons' card, ki!"

"What are you doing? Don't be a hater, yo!" Tetsuya complained as the little buddy snatched it away.

"Wait!" Zanya yelled as he was trying to catch the little buddy for snatching Talos away from him, "Tetsuya! We need to get that card back!"

"Huh?" Tetsuya was confused as he saw the Biker guy.

"There's something I gotta talk over with these Hundred Demons. Thanks for stopping them up! And tell Daisuke, I said hey!"

"Thanks for your hard work, ki!"

"Ready to burn rubber?" He asked.

"Okie-dokie!" He said as he turned the handle as he makes the motorcycle sound. Then they fly away.

"What did he mean to say 'hey' to Daisuke, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"He must've known him for a long time." Zanya said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Curse you human!" Heim said as he was attacked by Drum and Spin Nail and was inflicted with 5 damage.

"Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao punched Heim as he inflicted 4 damage.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Now, it's time for give us back, Grandpa Tenbu! Final Phase!" Gao said.

"Alright, he's getting Tenbu back!" Ryuuga said.

"And it looks like you lost again, Death Shido." Daisuke said.

"No, it can't be!" Death Shido yelled, "Not again!"

* * *

"I cast! Gigantic Crusher!" Gao got into inside the Crusher as he was going to smash Heim down.

* * *

(G: ?/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 0: Spin Nail/None/Drum)

(H: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: ?/None/?)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Yeah! All in the day's work!" Gao said.

"Hey! Why isn't the Hundred Demons' card appearing as usually?" Drum asked as he didn't see Heim card.

"Now that you mention. I didn't see the card floating down to you." Daisuke said.

"What do you think happened?" Ryuuga asked.

"I don't know." Gao asked.

At the door on the rooftop, Death Shido was there.

"For all his big talk, Heim was defeated so easily! I guess that means that Tenbu card was lost too." He said.

"No need to worry." Heim said as he appeared behind him on the sky, "I didn't lose anything. I merely let my clone take my place. So I can hang back and observe my opponent's skills!" He said as he flies back to Ikazuchi.

"Hey! Come back! Hand over that Tenbu card right away!" He said as Heim's ankle was caught by Drum again.

"Give Grandpa Tenbu back or else!" Gao said.

"We'll show you for tricking us!" Daisuke said as Heim released the Tenbu card as he appeared.

"Now you see how it is." Tenbu said.

"Open a portal." He requested.

"I think not!" Tenbu refused.

"It would be unwise to refuse me and you know it! For I can still hurt those kids that you care about so much!" Heim recalled the consequences as Tenbu grunted.

"You demons have no honor! But it appears that I have no choice." He said as he's giving up, surprising them.

"He's giving up?" Daisuke asked as Tenbu transformed back into a card as he opened a portal as Heim transported himself away.

"Intense." Drum said.

"He got away with Tenbu." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah. But what now?" Gao asked.

"I don't even know what." Daisuke said.

"Wait, come back! You can't leave me behind like this!" Death Shido complained as the portal appeared next to him as it was Sofia who came out.

"Let's go. Master wants you." She said as she dragged Shido back into the portal as she went in and the portal closed.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi watched Gao and the others as he was frustrated.

"I'll get that Heim! How dare you abandon me like this?!" He said while eating chicken.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"It's more likely who would given to use Tenbu to open the portal and flee, I conclude that. He must be heading to Dragon World!"

"Listen up, Gao and Daisuke! Count Dawn believes that Heim is currently on his way to Dragon World!" Stella said.

* * *

"Don't let this guy get you two down!" Tetsuya said.

"Tenbu's tough! We'll get a chance to bring him back! I know it!" Zanya said.

"Hope so." Gao said, "I just can't help thinking. Maybe I'm not worth of being Tasuku's replacement." He said as he touched his badge as he felt enraged.

"Gao!" Drum yelled, "Don't beat yourself up! Nobody's perfect! Just like Daisuke did for not believing for his chance to redeem himself. No offense."

"None taken." Daisuke said.

"And especially, you humans. Now, let's go to Dragon World and get Gramps!" He said as Gao smiled.

"Alright!"

* * *

Back at the HQ...

"Are you kidding?! They left for Dragon World without consulting us first?!" Commander I asked when Tetsuya and Zanya reported to him.

"Most interesting." Count Dawn said as Commander I think.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong over there."

* * *

At Dragon World, Gao, Daisuke and their buddies transported themselves as they heard a sword fighting, coming through the mountains. They saw as it was Tasuku who was in Future Force form while holding Dragobrave. He was tired and exhausted with bruises.

"It's Tasuku!" Daisuke said.

"Hey, Tasu!" Gao yelled as he noticed something coming towards Tasuku. It was Purgatory Knight.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the Purgatory Knight?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't get it. It doesn't make any sense! How could Tasuku be fighting against the Purgatory Knight?"

"Is he fighting against himself?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appeared on the stage with Ryuuga.

"Hey, welcome back to more Corner Time! The chapter is over. The next one will about Tasuku earning his Star Dragon World! And I'll get mine too! In a couple of more chapters! Give me more Galactic ideas pleases. Until then good-"

"Wait! What about more Galactic cards? Don't we have more?" Ryuuga asked.

"We don't have time to answer that. For now, give me a review also! Bye for now!" He waved goodbye but Ryuuga sighed in disappointment as the screen faded black.


	11. Star Dragon World

Chapter 10: Star Dragon World

* * *

At Dragon World, Gao, Daisuke and their buddies, saw Tasuku battling against Purgatory Knight in a Buddyfight.

"What's Tasuku doing?" Gao asked.

"Don't look at me, kid." Drum said.

"Looks like he's battling against Purgatory Knight." Ryuuga said.

"We can see that, Ryuuga." Daisuke said.

* * *

"I call Purgatory Knight's Leader, Demios Sword Dragon to the right!" Purgatory Knight called Demios Sword Dragon, "Attack the fighter!" Demios attacks.

"Oh no! Not this scary guy again!" Drum said.

"And I thought seeing my dark self is bad enough!" Ryuuga yelled.

"I don't understand!" Gao said.

"You mean about why is Tasuku fighting against Purgatory Knight?" Daisuke asked as Gao nodded.

"Yeah."

"Demios Retribution!" He attacked Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage as Purgatory Knight gains one gauge.

"I Buddycall Jackknife Dragon to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "Attack the Purgatory Knight!" Jackknife attacked Purgatory Knight as he inflicted 3 damage, "My Final Phase! I cast!" Tasuku cast his Gargantua Punisher, "Impact!"

"Counter Final! I cast!" He paid 4 gauge as the place became frozen in time, stopping Tasuku's Impact card, "Let the world distort!" He puncture the sword into the ground, "Turn back the sands of time and erase all sadness from the past!" He unleashed the Distortion Punisher, "Sword of Nothingness, Distortion Punisher!" He attacked as the game ended.

* * *

(T: 0/ Item: Dragobrave/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(P: 4/ Item: Fatal/ G: 1: None/None/Demios)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Purgatory Knight**

Tasuku kneel down as the three headed dragon silhouette appeared behind Purgatory Knight as he turned and leave.

"You see that?" Gao asked after seeing that image.

"Was that a dragon?" Daisuke asked.

"We sure did." Drum said.

"It look like an Armordragon. But it's something we never seen before." Ryuuga said as Tasuku slammed his fist to the ground in frustration for his loss.

"I don't get it. With each fight, it's the same result! How come I can't defeat the Purgatory Knight?" Tasuku asked as Jack was with him, "Gao could do it and he fought against Daisuke. So why can't I? Is he better than me?" He asked.

"Hey, Tasuku!" Gao yelled as Jack saw the others on the mountain as they came down

"Gao! Daisuke! What are you two... uh did you two see the fight?" Tasuku asked.

"Yep." Daisuke nodded.

"We sure did! You're not hurt, are you?" Gao asked.

"No, I'm fine. I had a lot worst than that."

"A lot worst? You've pushing yourself so hard lately here in Dragon World." Daisuke said as Tasuku noticed something on Gao.

"That badge..."

* * *

Later, at night. Tasuku took the others to his cave under the mountains. He offered them a drink.

"So tell me, how did you get recruited by the Buddy Police?" Tasuku asked, "I mean they recruited Daisuke back since he was out of Nobai's control but for you."

"Well, an opening came up when you left to train in Dragon World. And it's something I've been thinking about for awhile. So Drum and I talked it over for a bit and said 'Why not?'." Gao said as he recalled the time when he became the Buddy Police.

* * *

 _"This is Takihara. I've just arrived at the location where the criminal fighter was last seen, over!" Takihara reported._

 _"Finish him, Drum!" Gao said as Takihara saw Drum, finishing off the criminal fighter._

 _"DRILL RAM BUNKER!" He inflicted 3 damage as he ended the game.  
_

* * *

 _At the Buddy Police HQ..._

 _"What do you mean, Gao Mikado and his buddy monster Drum were taking down the criminal fighter when you arrived?!" Commander I asked._

 _"It's true! And he said he has something to discuss with you. Commander-" Takihara reported But Gao interrupted him._

 _"I do!" Gao yelled as he scared Commander I, "Sorry, Commander I! It's just well..."_

* * *

 _"I have a favor to ask you!"_

* * *

"I knew they have to replace me but I just didn't think it would be so soon." Tasuku wasn't expected it.

"Believe me, he had to consult to Commander I with many reasons. And he doesn't seem to give up for that." Daisuke said.

"Yeah well, I mean. Commander I definitely took a bit of persuasion. And Takihara and Stella put in a good word for me. So he agreed to bring me in as a Trainee and he told Daisuke to help me show the ropes since he had experience for awhile. But it's not really going too well." Gao explained as he feel angry, "I mess up big time! I lose the Grandpa Tenbu card that was entrusted to me."

"So you two came to Dragon World to find this card." Tasuku assumed.

"That's right." Daisuke nodded.

"But I can't help thinking that I'm in over my head. Not like you."

"You two are more alike than you think." Jack said.

"Well, don't leave us hanging! Spit it out!"

"Yeah, don't keep us waiting." Ryuuga said.

"Gao tried to be like Tasuku and failed. Now, Tasuku's doing the same." Jack explained.

"You're saying those two are trying to accomplish something but ended up as a failure?" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke." Ryuuga said.

"I know, sorry guys."

"It's fine." Tasuku said, "But how so?" He asked as he recalled his words.

* * *

 _"Gao could do it and he fought against Daisuke. So why can't I? Is he better than me?" He asked._

* * *

He realized what he thinks.

"Nobody has the power to become someone else. But if you train hard enough, you can become a stronger version of yourself."

"A stronger version of yourself..." Daisuke said.

"And you, Tasuku. You know you possessed the ability to become stronger." Jack said as he recalled the time when Jack become Gold Ritter.

"You're talking about Jackknife Gold Ritter?" Tasuku asked.

"The card that Kyoya gave you?" Daisuke asked.

"No! Out of the question! That card destroys my bond with you! I'll never use that card again." He swore as Jack heard someone coming as they saw Purgatory Knight.

"W-what's he doing here?!" Gao asked.

"Calm down, Gao. I think he's on our side." Daisuke said.

"Huh?" Gao asked.

"He's right. There's no need to worry, guys. He's my training partner."

"You're kidding, right?"

"So, who's inside the armor then, huh?" Drum asked.

"There's nobody inside." Jack said.

"You mean he's just an empty armor?" Ryuuga asked.

"That's right."

What?!" Drum asked as Tasuku nodded.

"Jack's right. He's a special warrior, created by Armordeity, Dynamis."

"Ugh, did you say Dynamis?!" Drum was surprised.

"He's created by him?!" Ryuuga said.

"Never heard of him." Gao said.

"So who's Dynamis exactly?" Daisuke asked.

"You gotta get out more, kid."

"And you need to learn more about Dragon World than just us." Ryuuga said.

"Dynamis is only the master of Armordragons! Not to mention my father's mentor!" Drum explained.

"And my master's acquaintance!" Ryuuga said.

"And not just his! Everything this warrior from Dragon World has been trained under Dynamis's wing at one time or another!" Drum said.

"Indeed. A most grueling process. That force is one to face your former self." Jack said.

"Facing one's former self, huh?" Gao asked quietly.

"Former self..." Daisuke said quietly.

* * *

At the mountains, Tasuku is battling against Purgatory Knight again as they got in position with their buddies in the air.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(P: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Jackknife Dragon to the right!" Tasuku Buddycalled as he regained one life, "And I pay two gauge to activate Jackknife Dragon's ability! Jackknife Thunderstorm!" He paid the gauge as Jack transformed into Thunderstorm, "Then attack the Purgatory Knight!" Jack strikes at Purgatory Knight as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Jackknife)

(P: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Silver Staff Dragon to the left! Crossbow Dragon to the center! And I Buddycall Demios Sword Dragon to the right!" He called and Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I pay one gauge and equip Fatal!" He equipped his usual item, "Demios, attack the fighter!"

"We meet again! It's me, your Buddy!" Demios said.

"Don't call me that!" Tasuku yelled as Demios attacks.

"Demios Retribution!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"Your turn, Silver Staff!" The Silver Staff attacks Tasuku as he inflicted 1 damage.

"Silver Staff! Time to witness the Rule of Purgatory! Lay down, an Kanonas Katharterio!" He sacrificed Silver Staff to gain his ability.

"Great! Now that nasty monster eater gets to attack again!" Drum yelled.

"Demios Retribution!" He attacked with another 2 damage. Then Crossbow attacks with 1 damage with his arrows, "Crossbow! Lay down your life! Kanonas Katharterio!" He sacrificed Crossbow to attack again.

"Man, at this rate, he'll devour his whole team!" Gao said.

"And then Tasuku will lose again!" Daisuke said.

"You once fought side by side and lost, former buddy! Now, be honest! Don't you still crave this power?" He asked.

"No! Not at all! And teaming up with you was a mistake!"

"And fighting me is another one!" Demios attacked as he inflicted another 2 damage.

"This is brutally! He's gonna finish Tasuku off in the first turn!" Drum said.

"Come on, you have to have something, Tasuku!" Ryuuga said.

"The fear you hold for me is your own doing! For you created me!" He jumps to attack, "I am your past and I will never go away!"

"That's enough!" Tasuku takes drastic measures, "I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 3/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Jackknife)

(P: 8/ Item: Fatal/ G: 2: None/None/Demios)

* * *

"He was lucky to escape that one, huh?" Drum asked.

"For now." Daisuke said.

"He's right but Tasuku's holding back!" Gao said.

Tasuku panted for surviving the last attack.

"Tasuku!" Jack said, "What Purgatory Knight says it's true. The past can never be erased! But that doesn't mean that you have to let it take how you live the rest of your life!"

"I know that already!"

"I don't think you do!" Jack denied that, "Earlier, you made it clear that you're still consumed by the past! When you broke your bond with me!" He recalled, "But you know, deep down as I do. That the decision you made then, was the right one." It surprised Tasuku, "We both know that ever since that fateful day that when you found yourself all alone, you chose to fight instead of being afraid. But what were you fighting for!" He recalled Tasuku's words.

* * *

 _"I wanted to see justice done!"_

* * *

"You're in such a hurry to become an adult, that you refused to accept the fact that you were still a child. And as a result, people took advantage of you and convince you to choose the wrong path! But you must believe me. The Jackknife Gold Ritter is your true power! You may not chosen to put that card in your deck, but it's in there now and it represents a power that you cannot ignore! You know in your heart that it's true! Even thought your past was a usually difficult, don't let it hold you back! Because if you hope to truly grow and become a stronger version of yourself, you must use that power!" Jack advised and explained.

"To become stronger than my former self..." Tasuku said as he chose another Jack's evolution, "I pay one gauge and evolve Jack into Jackknife Dispersal!" He evolved Jack into Dispersal, "And one more gauge to evolve him into Jackknife Aggressor!" He evolved him into Aggressor, "Successive Cast! Two Dragonic Charge cards and Dragonic Grimoire!" He cast as he gained gauges and drew 3 cards, "I got it!" He finally got the card.

"You know you must use it!" Jack advised.

"You got it, Jack! I will face solitude without fear and regret and wield the blade of justice! I equip!"

"Yes! That's it! You are truly worthy of being my buddy!" Jack said as he was destroyed in the process.

"Combining the power of dragons and the power of humans will create a golden era that will protect the world and secure the path to the promising future! A human and dragon unite! Jackknife Gold Ritter!"

"I won't be leaving you alone this time!" Jack said as he was actually in control of himself.

"Jack. But how? You turn into Gold Ritter." Tasuku said.

"Yes, I did. But I too have become stronger!"

"You knew?"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"They're finally in control." Daisuke was amazed.

"Go annihilate that guy!" Gao said as Tasuku attacks with his partner.

"I inflict 5 damage!" He dealt 5 damage.

"He's gonna use Garngantua Punisher!" Gao said.

"Hold on, doesn't that mean that Tasuku need his 5 gauge to activate?" Ryuuga asked.

"I cast Dragonic Charge!" Tasuku gained more gauge.

"But if he used now, the Counter Final will get him!" Drum said.

"Nah, he'll be just fine!" Gao said.

"How so?" Daisuke asked.

"Because look! He doesn't have enough gauge for that!"

"Final Phase! I cast!" Tasuku cast his Impact Card, "Impact! Gargantua Punisher!" He inflicted damage to Purgatory Knight as the game ended.

* * *

(T: 3/ Item: Gold Ritter/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(P: 0/ Item: Fatal/ G: 3: None/None/Demios)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

"Use your past as the source of strength and create the future that you believe in for your destiny." Purgatory Knight said as Tasuku nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, Tasuku and Jack descend down to the ground as Gao and the others came to him.

"That was totally awesome!" Gao said.

"You manage to defeat your former self and used Gold Ritter without hesitations." Daisuke said.

"Better than that! You actually complete Dynamis's training!" Drum said.

"Is that unusual or something?" Gao asked.

"Are you for real?!" Drum asked.

"No one has ever passed his training before!" Ryuuga said.

"Overcoming one's former self is the most difficult task of all. I've never seen it done before." Jack said.

"Like Jack said, I can never take your place, Tasuku. But I'm starting to believe that if I try hard, I can become a stronger version of myself!" Gao swore.

"Glad to hear it." Tasuku said.

"Me too." Daisuke said. Then they saw Purgatory Knight as it began to transformed into a dragon.

"It's Armordeity, Dynamis." Tasuku said.

"So that's Dynamis." Daisuke said.

"No way!" Gao was surprised as Tasuku walked close to him.

"From the very moment that you arrived here, seeking my help, I foresaw that this moment's day were arrive." Dynamis said as he activated a magic spell as it head towards Jack and Tasuku as it began to change their form.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Gao asked as he was getting blinded from the light.

"They're changing." Daisuke said as Tasuku wore an armor and Jack was changed into his armor as well. Tasuku wears an white gear with gold lining, he wears a headband with and long tips on both sides. Jack wears an machine armor with light blue on the gear in the center and on the wings like a futuristic style.

"Huh? What is going on?" Tasuku asked.

"You are now a fighter for Star Dragon World. And Jack remains your loyal buddy." Dynamis explained.

"Star Dragon World?"

"It's a planet with highly advanced civilization and it lies far far away."

"Far far away?" Drum asked.

"An advanced civilization? In the outer rim?" Ryuuga asked.

"A place even more distant than that." Dynamis said as it surprised them, "Jackknife Dragon, Being of 100. Or you should be called Star Guardian, Jackknife Dragon. Help the boy of destiny and achieve his true desire!" He said as he was about to transported himself away.

"Hey wait!" Daisuke yelled as Dynamis stopped.

"Is something a matter, young fighter?" He asked.

Daisuke looked at his deck as he makes his decision, "I want to pass Dynamis's training too!" It surprised to them.

"Hold on, what are you trying to say, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"I need to overcome myself as well. I want to earn Star Dragon World too." Daisuke said.

"It's not that easy." Tasuku said.

"I'll take that chance."

"Very well. I shall give you the test after I'll make the time for your match. Be prepared." Dynamis said as he left.

* * *

Later...

"That was intense. But hey, we have to split! We need to go find Hiem!" Gao said as he was about go, "You sure you can't come with us, Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"I need some training done too, you know? But don't worry, I'll come back once I'm done."

"It's a big planet, do you have any idea where he is?" Tasuku asked as Gao didn't realized as Daisuke sighed for disappointment.

"Good thing you have me, huh kid?" Drum asked.

"So what?! Do you know what he is?!"

"Do you even know where you are?!" Drum counter argued, "It's my home! All I gotta do is ask!"

"I'll have my comrades help too!" Ryuuga said as they howled to their comrades as they began to howl to the others until it went back to Drum and Ryuuga.

"Just as we thought! He's at the Gargantuan Ruins!" Drum found the location.

"That's amazing! All that for some howling?!" Gao asked.

"We have done this many times." Ryuuga said.

"You can thank us later." Drum said as he head off.

"Good luck, Tasuku and Daisuke! Catch you later!" Gao said as he flew off.

"Let's go with them." Tasuku recommended.

"Hm? Are you sure, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. They might need our help."

"But you must be tired." Jack said.

"And after all the training you might need some rest." Ryuuga said.

"I'll have plenty of time to rest later."

"As you wish!" Jack said as he flies off and Tasuku follows.

"Let's go, Daisuke! We need to hurry!"

Daisuke sighed, "The things I do to help. Come on." Both of them joined with Tasuku as they head off to follow Gao and Drum.

* * *

At the Gargantuan Ruins, Hiem was there.

"You think you can escape from us, demon?!" Drum complained as Hiem growled in frustration as he jumped back as Gao and Drum landed.

"I was impressed that you knew where to find me." He said as he pulled out his sword.

"Give Grandpa Tenbu back to us!" Gao demanded.

"Aww, you chased me all the way here just for that old timer?" Heim asked, "Very well. If you defeat me, I'll give him back."

"Wait!" Tasuku yelled as he and the others came around.

"So, he brought friends along."

"Listen, illegal monster! Give that card back to Gao!" Tasuku demanded.

"Ha! Or else what? Are you going to try to beat me in his place?" Heim asked.

"Couldn't said it better myself!"

"Heim might be using another body double." Drum assumed, "Time for Buddy Police Emergency Launch!"

"Alright!" Gao nodded as Drum transforms.

"Decker Road! Open! Decker Drum's on patrol! Leave this chump to me!"

"Wait, Drum!" Gao warned but it was too late.

"One of Decker Drum's Seven Secrets! Super Decker Scope!" He opened up his blue scope as he analyzed Heim, "Heh! See? I told you! The real Heim's there! Here's another of my Seven Secrets!" He opened up his handcuff as it began to turn into a boomerang, "Decker Boomerang!" He toss the boomerang to the wall as it revealed the real Hiem, "Think you can pull another fast one on us, demon?!"

Hiem growled in frustration as he create doubles of himself.

"Oh no! We fight with honor here!" They heard someone as it was the members of Drum clan are here.

"And we never cheat in our fights!" They heard as it was members of the Dragonic Fighters.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out!" Drum said.

"I never thought I get to see you guys again after for so long!" Ryuuga said happily after seeing his comrades. The real Hiem snuffed and laughed as his clones disappeared.

"Very well then. I was trying to save the embarrassment in front of your friends. But if you want me, here I am!" Hiem said as he and Tasuku jumped into position for battle.

"Come on, Tasuku. You got this." Gao said.

"He's got Star Dragon World with him now. Let's see how strong it is." Daisuke said.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Legend!"

"Unite, elite warriors from the future! Radiating Evolution, Luminize!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Legend World!"

"I'm with Star Dragon World!" Tasuku's Flag shows a hexagon shape with the circle and X together in the flag, the logo shows a futuristic head of a dragon.

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Huh? Star Dragon World, did you say?" Heim asked after seeing the flag that he never seen before, "It makes no matter. Charge and Draw! I call Bronze Giant, Talos to the center! Attack the fighter!" Talos attacks as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(H: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Talos/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Now, Charge and Draw! I call Shadowscare to the left!" He call a black futuristic dragon with rainbow lights on his armor, with yellow tips on claws and wings and spikes, "And I Buddycall Star Guardian, Jackknife Dragon to the left!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I pay one gauge and one life to equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" He equipped a light saber with the handle that is like a shield in front with green and purple with gold lining.

"I've never seen or heard of these monsters and the items before!" Gao was surprised.

"Star Dragon World has highly advanced technology so it was something that wasn't known to us." Daisuke said.

"Have you heard of it, Drum?" Gao asked.

"No, but Star Dragon World is cool!" Drum admitted.

"I wanted that form too!" Ryuuga said excitedly.

"Shadowscare, go attack Talos!" Shadowscare used his laser power to destroyed Talos, "Now, I'll use Star Guardian, Jackknife to attack the fighter!"

"Alright!" Jack flies up as he dives down to attack with his light blade, "Star Blade Terminate!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"And now, it's my turn!" He jumped to attack.

"I think not! I cast! Holy Grail!" He nullified the attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 7/ Item: Star Saber/ G: 2: Shadowscare/None/Jackknife)

(H: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"He blocked it!" Drum said.

"So close!" Gao said as Daisuke growled in frustration.

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Loki, the Ehrgiez to the left! And I pay 2 gauge to Buddycall myself to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life as he called another Talos in the center.

"But why is Talos here? He wasn't called?" Drum asked.

"When I appear, I have the ability to summon the Size 2 monster from the Drop Zone." He explained.

"So basically you wanted me to destroy Talos!" Tasuku said.

"That's correct! Loki, the Ehrgiez, go attack Shadowscare!" He ordered Loki as he kicked Shadowscare, "Now, I'll attack the fighter with Heim on right!" Heim attacked as he inflicted 2 damage, "Talos, your turn!"

"First, I cast! Proto Barrier!" He cast a barrier that looks like a black futuristic shield with a star in the center as it created a barrier. He gained a gauge for the effect.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 5/ Item: Star Saber/ G: 1: None/None/Jackknife)

(H: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: Loki/Talos/Hiem)

* * *

"His gauge increased?" Hiem asked.

"Tasuku has 5 life. But Hiem has 8 and Talos in the center with 6000 defense! It's not looking good!" Drum said.

"Nah, this is where Tasuku start to show his true power!" Gao said.

"After seeing his training and earning Star Dragon World, I do believe he has something up his sleeve." Daisuke said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Dragonarms, Artiliger to the left! And Dragonarms, Cavalier to the center!" Tasuku called a dark blue monster machine that has cannons as arms. Cavalier is a green machine with a smile face and with with spike tip on arms and orange light on it.

"Did he say Dragonarms?" Drum asked.

"I never heard of that." Ryuuga said.

"Setting up such a field can only mean one thing. You're hoping a strong defense will save you." Heim assumed.

"Wouldn't bet on it. Crossnize! Your time has come!" Tasku activated as Cavalier began to glow.

 **Dragonarms Loaded**

"Check it out! What's going on?" Gao asked after seeing this.

"Crossnize... Is that a new power?" Daisuke asked as Cavalier floats up as it begins to separate.

 **Roll Shift. Verified Form. All Devices Engage! SCF Active! Load Finish!**

Jackknife equipped himself with Cavalier's swords on his arms, "Cavalier Sword!"

"A monster equipping another monster?" Hiem wasn't expecting this.

"That's right! Dragonarms can be put into the soul of Star Dragon World monsters, to gain new power! That's what Crossnize is!" Tasuku explained.

"Crossnize is the bomb!" Gao and Drum said.

"That's what we want to get!" Daisuke and Ryuuga said.

"Kay, Jack. Ready?" Tasuku asked.

"You bet!"

"Star Sword Asteroid!" Tasuku and Jack attacked together, "Cavalier Sword!" They destroyed Talos.

"Hah! So it's just a simple Link Attack!" Hiem was expected that.

"That's what you think! Okay, Jack!" Tasuku said as Jack penetrated Hiem, inflicting 3.

"How'd he do that?!"

"By crossnizing Cavalier, Jack contains the Penetrate ability!" He explained, "Blast away, Artiliger!" Artiliger shoots laser at Hiem as it inflicted 1 damage.

"Is that all you got?" Hiem asked, "Your luck will run out as soon as it's my turn!"

"Final Phase! I cast!" He paid 3 gauge and paid one life.

"What?!"

"Wicked! Is this Tasuku's new Impact?!" Gao asked.

"It must be!" Daisuke said as the sun blazing with the blade.

"The light that displays the path to the future! Edge of the sorrowing star! Impact!" The blade shows the metal version of Gargantua Punisher but with Jack's blade, "Radiant Punisher!" He send his attack as he dealt damage as the game ended.

* * *

(T: 4/ Item: Star Saber/ G: 0: Artiliger/None/Jackknife)

(H: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: Loki/None/Hiem)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

"Alright! He did it!" Gao cheered.

"Yeah!" Drum said as Gao grabbed him.

"You see that?! Star Dragon World is amazing!" Gao said.

"Yep." Daisuke nodded, "It will be mine later on." He said as Gao felt sad.

Afterwards, the Drum Clan flies in the air as they head back and the Dragonic Fighters jumps on the mountains as they headed back too.

Tasuku got Tenbu and Hiem as he returned them to Gao, "I think these belong to you."

"Thanks, Tasuku. I owe you one." Gao thanked.

"Mission accomplish. You got back Tenbu." Daisuke said as Gao nodded.

"Sounds like you and your friends have your hands full fighting against all these Hundred Demons monsters." Tasuku said.

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Yeah, not half of it though!" Drum said, "We Buddy Police Youth hardly any time to eat or rest!"

"Yeah, we never had breaks since the Hundred Demons." Ryuuga said.

"Buddy Police Youth, huh? And I take it, you're in charge of it?" Tasuku asked Daisuke.

"Nope, someone else did. I'm just an assistant for that."

"Oh." Tasuku chuckled.

"Well, Tetsuya and Zanya are on the job now too." Gao said.

"Cool, that's great for them." Tasuku said as he looked at Jack, "Well, Jack. We better be going too." All of the sudden, he was getting injured.

"Tasuku!" Gao yelled.

'Are you okay?!" Daisuke asked.

"It's nothing. I'll be okay."

"You won't. Unless you finally agreed to get some rest. You two should go. He's exhausted from some many days of training. We'll follow you in good time. Until then, good luck to you!" Jack said.

"Don't worry, Gao. Ryuuga and I will take care of them until then." Daisuke said.

"You sure you can't come back?" Gao asked.

"Like I said, I need to overcome myself. If Tasuku can do it then I will too." He said as Gao and Drum are going to leave as they left Dragon World.

'We promise, we return to earth soon, Gao. And when we do, those illegal monsters won't stand a chance against all of us!' Tasuku thinks as they heard someone coming. They turned as they were surprised.

"So, that's how it's done. Huh?" Daisuke asked as he pulled out his deck, "Wish me luck!" He luminized as they begun their battle.

"Raise the Flag!"

* * *

In the blizzard of the mountains, in the cave that was frozen, was a beast like creature is approaching as he headbutted.

"How long have I've been asleep? It doesn't matter now or I'm sure my friends will be expecting me."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Ryuuga and Daisuke has appeared on stage.

"Welcome to more Corner Time! The next chapter will be about me and my buddy will be getting our chance to earn Star Dragon World! But first, we need to get some armor."

"What armor?" Ryuuga asked.

"You know what I mean. Anyways, we'll show you one card for this! Here it is now!" He clapped his hands twice as the card revealed itself. It shows a black anthropomorphic dragon wearing futuristic grey military armor with a hood covering his head. Hanging from his belt are multiple daggers, with different shapes and sizes, "This is Galactic Spy, Shade. A Size 1 monster with 2000 power and defense and a critical of 2. With his ability, when this card deals direct damage to the opponent, I can reveal my opponent's hand then discard one card from the opponent's hand. He also has Shadow Dive."

"Wait, isn't that for Darkness Dragon World?" He asked.

"Ironic, isn't it? For now, give me a good review and galactic ideas! Bye for now and wish us luck!"

"Bye!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	12. Demonize vs Dragonize

Chapter 10: Demonize vs Dragonize

* * *

At Dragon World, an explosion occurred as Daisuke was groaning down as he growled. He was fighting against the Masked Dragon as a dark version.

"Damn it. I was getting close there." Daisuke said as Masked Dragon activated his Impact.

"Final Phase! Impact!" Ryuugasame was absorbed inside the fist as he threw his giant ghostly fist with Ryuugasame inside, flying towards Daisuke and destroyed all of his monsters, "Attack! Fist of the Phantom Dragon!" inflicting 4 damage as he ended the game.

* * *

Daisuke fell to the ground as he screamed, "I lost again! Damn it, why I can't win against myself?!"

"Now calm down, Daisuke." Tasuku said as he was a little recovered, "It's only 5 matches you lost so far."

"Yeah, but you lost many times against Purgatory Knight." He stands up, "Now I know how you feel for this."

"Why don't we head back to the cave to have a drink?" He asked as Daisuke nodded and Masked Dragon left.

* * *

At the cave, Tasuku gave him a drink.

Daisuke drank it, "This isn't working."

"What do you mean?" Ryuuga asked.

"I need to get stronger. My power isn't strong enough with these cards I have in my deck." Daisuke explained after looking at his, "I would've expected it more."

"The problem is not the cards or just the power." Jack said, "It's the player who plays them and it also about techniques. You need to believe in yourself and figure it out for yourself."

"Jack... You're right. But I still need something to help though."

Jack and Tasuku looked at each other as they nodded.

"Daisuke. Come with us, we're gonna show you something." Tasuku offered as they head off to show them.

* * *

At the mountains, lies a temple ruins. They landed near it.

"What is this place?" Daisuke said.

"The Armored Ruins." Ryuuga said.

"The what?"

"This is the place when Dynamis made his special armors hidden in the temple." Tasuku said, "Maybe there's something you need."

"Let's go check it then." Daisuke said as they went into the temple.

At the inside of the temple, they walk around as they see many armors, created by Dynamis.

"Interesting, these armors are quite interesting." Daisuke said.

"So did you find what you need?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke nodded.

"I don't think any of these are strong enough."

"Daisuke! I found something!" Tasuku yelled as Daisuke and Ryuuga ran to where Tasuku's at.

"What is it? Did you found something?" Daisuke asked.

"Look." Tasuku pointed as it shows three orbs that are stone on pillars. Behind them was a tablet on it.

"What is that?"

"It seems to be some kinds of orbs." Jack said, "According to the tablet, in order to obtain the ancient power within and unlocking its secret is by understanding what you wanted to do."

"You mean I have to figure what I really wanted?"

"Yes, you do. And it has to be something you really wanted. Not just something you needed it."

Daisuke sighed, "If that were the case, I better figure it out." Then they heard someone coming as it was Masked Dragon, appearing at them.

"Daisuke." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

"We'll stay here and figure out the tablet." Tasuku said.

"No problem. Wish me luck." Daisuke said as he activated his Core Gadget as they head off their battlefield.

* * *

At the mountains for their battle...

"Lend me the strength of Ten Thousand Dragons! Train yourself to become the Ultimate Masters! Luminize! Dragonic Masters!"

"The Dragons will rise from the dead! They were risen with Demonic powers! Dark Luminize! Demonic Fighters!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Fighting for Dragon World!"

"Fighting for Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Charge and Draw! I Buddycall to the right, Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga! And to the left, Dragonic Dancer, Lili! Her skill, have Ryuuga gained the additional critical!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I equip Dragonic Strike Fist! And then Dragonic Charge!" He paid one life and gauge and then increased the gauge, "Attack the fighter, Ryuuga!"

"Right! Dragonic Strike!" Ryuuga kicked Masked Dragon, inflicting 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: Strike Fist/ G: 4: None/None/Ryuuga)

(M: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Demonic Fighter, Ryuugasame to the left!" He called him out as he regained one life, "And I pay 3 gauge to cast Demonic Summoning Ritual!" He cast as the two circles are appear on the right position and on Lili. She was sent down into the circle as she disappeared, revealing Phantom Fist on the side.

"Oh no! With that spell, he sent away Lili to bring the same size monster as the one that was destroyed!" Ryuuga said as Daisuke growled in frustration.

"I equip Demonic Blow Fist!" He paid one life as he equipped his item, "I activate the effect of Blow Fist! I sacrifice Phantom Fist!" He punched Phantom Fist as he was absorbed inside the item, "Activating skill!" Phantom Fist took the gauge as he place it on Masked Dragon's gauge, "I call to the center, Demonic Armor, Demon Form!" He called a small dark red spirit dragon wearing Crimson armor, small spikes coming down the back of the armor and two giant wings attached to the armor.

"Oh man, A Demonic Armor." Daisuke said.

"How is it that he has it in his deck and we didn't know it?" Ryuuga asked.

"This is part of the test. He wanted to show us the true power of the Darkness Dragon World.

"Ryuugasame! Demon Form! Combine! Demonize!" He performed a hand incantation for Demonize as Ryuugasame and Demon Form formed together. Demon Form combine with Ryuugasame as the armor expands to the size of the dragon forming a chest plate and shoulder pads, wings fold together to form a black cape. One giant horn grows on each shoulder pad. Ryuugasame roared for his power and armor, "I pay one gauge to activating its skill! Attack the fighter!" Ryuugsame roars as he runs and begins to attack Daisuke.

"I pay 2 gauge to call Dragonic Guardian, Phalanx to the center!" He paid two gauge as he brought out Phalanx as Ryuugasame attacks but got blocked off.

"You left one fatal mistake! Link Attack!" He joined together with Ryuugasame as they destroyed Phalanx, "Demonic Uppercut!" He attacked Daisuke as he inflicted 2 damage at him.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: Strike Fist/ G: 3: None/None/Ryuuga)

(M: 8/ Item: Blow Fist/ G: 2: Ryuugasame/None/None)

* * *

"Demonize. This is the new power of the Demonic Armor." Daisuke was shocked after seeing this.

* * *

"Don't be scared, Daisuke! We can still try to pull this off if we can try to think of a strategy."

"What's the point?" Daisuke asked as Ryuuga was confused, "No matter how many times we tried, there's no way we beat him. It's hopeless!" He screamed.

"Stop it, Daisuke!" Ryuuga yelled as it snapped Daisuke out of his anger, "I don't care what you said about nothing we can't do! We can do it! Don't you remember! You never gave up when you fought against your rivals. You never gave up of letting us become demonics! You always believe in yourself! That's why I became buddies with you! You and I were meant to become buddies!"

Daisuke realized, "You're right. I didn't see it coming. I always believed myself and I always have the chance." He raise his fist, "I believe that I can fight with my strength and techniques, not just my power! I am Daisuke Masamune with my partner, Ryuuga!"

* * *

At the temple, the orbs on the pillars started to glow. Tasuku and Jack noticed.

"What's going on?" Tasuku asked.

"Could it be...?" Jack asked as the glowing orbs began to shine the lights as it sends it far away while spiraling. They went outside to check.

"It's heading to where Daisuke's at!" Tasuku said.

"We should go check." Jack recommended as Tasuku nodded and they fly off.

* * *

The lights were coming towards Daisuke as they went into the Core Gadget as it begins to shine.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at his hand as he smiled, "Perfect. I pay 2 gauge to cast Choosing of the Forms!"

"Choosing of the Forms? How did he get that spell?" Ryuuga asked as three orbs appeared in front of Daisuke, they are green, red, and blue as he choose the blue orb and pull out a card.

"It's time to turn the tables on you, my former ego! I call to the right, Dragonic Fighter, Rage Blader! And to the center, Dragonic Armor, Wyvern Form!" He called out a small blue spirit dragon who wears dark steel armor with the dragon head symbol and two giant wings that are attached to the armor.

"A Dragonic Armor?" Ryuuga asked as Tasuku and Jack arrived on the battle.

"We made it." Tasuku said as he looked on Daisuke's side on the field, "Jack, look!" He pointed to the monster on the center.

"That must be the armor from the orbs!" Jack said.

"Then Daisuke figured it out, huh?" Tasuku asked.

"Indeed." Jack nodded, "He finally got the answer he needs."

"Ryuuga! Wyvern Form! Combine! Dragonize!" He perform the hand incantation for Dragonize.

"Dragonize!" Ryuuga and Wyvern Form began to fly over and merge together, the armor expands to the size of the dragon,with the dragon head symbol becoming real, the wings fold out to become 4 wings, "Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga, Wyvern Armor Form!"

"They merged! It's just like Crossnize!" Tasuku was surprised.

"Yes, but it's on Dragon World. So it must be special." Jack said.

"Now for another one from my hand! I call to the center, Dragonic Armor, Blazing Form!" He called forth a small red spirit dragon who wears dark red armor with the dragon head symbol and two giant wings that are attached to the armor, "Blazing! Combine with my item! Dragonize!" Blazing combines with his item as the armor becomes a giant dragon claw with red scales, and then attaches itself to the item, "Blazing Fist Form!"

"It can also merge with an item?" Tasuku asked.

"Just like Gold Ritter."

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Ryuuga, performed a Link Attack with me and attack the fighter!"

"Right!" Ryuuga flies up and Daisuke jumps to attack together.

"I activate Wyvern Form's skill! When Ryuuga link attacks, I can destroy one card on the field! Go and destroyed Ryuugasame!" Ryuuga's Dragon Head Symbol devoured Ryuugasame as it destroyed him, "And with Blazing Fist Form, the item gains 5000 power and 1 critical!" Then they inflicted 6 damage at him and Daisuke gained one gauge for the effect.

"Amazing! He destroyed Ryuugasame with his effect."

"Dragonic Armors are special, they are what gives support to others." Jackknife said.

"Final Phase! Impact!" He paid 3 gauge to activate his impact, "Ryuuga! Rage Blader! Lend me your power!"

"Right!"

"Yeah!" They became spirits as they went into Daisuke's item.

Daisuke ran off as he jump off, "Take this! Fist of the Thousand Dragons!" Many spirit of dragons came out as they attacked Masked Dragon and inflicted 3 damage.

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: Strike Fist/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(M: 0/ Item: Blow Fist/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Daisuke Masamune**

Daisuke landed down as he sat down on the ground and sighed, "I finally did it."

"Daisuke!" Daisuke noticed Tasuku and Jackknife coming to him.

"Hey guys. Did you see my match?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded, "But I must say Dragonize isn't something we hear after Crossnize."

Daisuke chuckled, "Who knows?"

"So you finally found your answer?" Jack said as Daisuke nodded.

"Yes." He stand up, "I just need to believe with all I got. That is what I needed."

Masked Dragon then transformed to Dynamis.

"You have done well, Daisuke. You have prove yourself that you can believe in yourself and your buddy not just your cards." Dynamis said.

"Yes, I understand that."

"I will give the power of Star Dragon World. However you have already earned your Dragonic Armors. Are you sure you wanted to make that choice?"

Daisuke thinks of his choice as he made his decision, "I wanna earn Star Dragon World, that is my choice."

"Daisuke..." Tasuku said.

"Very well." Dynamis activated a magic circle as it heads towards Daisuke and Ryuuga as they began to change. Ryuuga has changed as he wears a red metallic armor covering most of his body and black metallic wings with a red futuristic helmet with a blue scope to analyzing his enemies. Daisuke wears azure suit with a black lining.

Daisuke became excited, "Alright! We got it!"

"Yeah! Look at me! I look awesome!" Ryuuga said as he looked at his form.

"Dragonic Fighter, Ryuuga. As for now, you are now Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei! Good luck believing in your dreams." Dynamis said as he transported himself away.

"Congratulations, Daisuke. You finally earn Star Dragon World." Tasuku said as he reached his hand to him.

"Yeah. Thanks." He shook it.

"Look at me, Jack! How do I look?"

"Very futuristic." Jack complimented.

"Hm? Is that a compliment?" He asked as the other laughed for the amusement.

* * *

Later, Ryuusei and Daisuke are going to leave.

"I guess you need to go." Tasuku said.

"Yeah, I did say I have to come back after I'm done. They are expecting me after all." Daisuke said.

"True."

"Sure you can't come back with us?"

"I still need time to recover. But don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Then I wish you the best of luck." He raised his knuckles to Tasuku.

"You too." They knuckled their fist as Daisuke and Ryuusei left Dragon World.

"Think we're gonna miss them?" Ryuusei asked.

"Obviously. But like I said, we'll always see each other again soon."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time with me and Ryuuga!"

"Hey! It's Ryuusei now!"

"Sorry, sorry. Force of habit. Anyways, this chapter will show you one card for this. Presenting now!" He snapped his finger as the cards reveal itself, it shows a green anthropomorphic dragon wearing a white lab coat. He has brown tinkers goggles on his forehead. With a flat rectangular drone floating around him acting as a screen, "Meet Galactic Analysis, Rook! A size 1 monster with 3000 power and 2000 defense and a critical of 2. With his ability, when this card enters the field, I can add one "Dragonarms" or "Galactic arms" monster from the deck to my hand, then shuffle my deck. I can also add one "Galactic" card from the drop zone to my hand. When he's destroyed."

"That's sound perfect!"

"Yep! So everyone like this chapter with the Demonic Armor and Dragonic Armors including with the Demonize and Dragonize? If so then give me a review and also if you like give me Galactic ideas please! The next chapter is about Daisuke and Ryuusei returning and Gao will be encountering an Omni Lord. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	13. First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun

Chapter 12: First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, Student Council Office, Ms. Hanana is announcing the news for a special event for Buddy monsters.

"A Big welcome to all monsters~! And a good morning to everyone else! So how are you viewers spending this lovely Sunday?" She announced.

Sofia is having breakfast while Shido is relaxing on his desk.

"Oh you know infuriating for my life and going hungry." Shido whined.

"You're such a drama queen, Shido." Sofia said.

"Stay with me while I ask this monster what he's doing today! Excuse me." She ask one of the monsters.

"Since when does she interview monsters in the park?" Shido asked.

"Can you tell our viewers what you're doing in Cho-Tokyo?" Ms. Hanana asked a little monster that looks like a lion with a spiral horn and grey skin and white fur, he wears a wristband with spikes on it, his eyes is yellow and wears a martial suit.

"I came here, hoping to find my friends. I went to sleep for a little while and when I woke up, everyone had wander off." He said.

"Heh! Not too bright that one." Shido said.

"Sh-sh-Shido!" Gallows said as he appeared out from Shido's hideout, "I bought you some sushi!"

"Good! I happened to be starving!" Shido said happily as he jumped out of his chair and comes to get his food, "Here, hand it over!"

"He's calling us." Sofia said after Shido is about to eat.

"Let me eat first!" He said but Sofia took out the card as she transported themselves to their Master Ikazuchi

* * *

At the hidden cave, Shido screamed as he accidentally took a bite of stone sushi as he chipped his tooth.

"These are rock hard! I'll get you for this, Gallows!" Shido swore revenge as Gallows laughed for his prank.

"Only a fool like you would fall for that trick!" Gallows said.

"If you like eating rocks, Shido. I've got a nice one for you right here." Ikazuchi offered a rock in his hand.

"That's okay, I'm good!" He said nervously.

"Go ahead. Show him." Ikazuchi asked Sofia.

"Da." She pulled out her card, "Stars, use your energy to guide me." The card turned into an orb as it visualize the monster from the news.

"It's that monster we just saw on TV."

"Like Tenbu, this one's incredibly powerful. And he's probably equal to him and flavor as well. I'm relying on you to bring him to me. It's my wish to devour both of them!"

* * *

Later on. Daisuke and Ryuusei returned back to Cho-Tokyo.

"It's good to be back." Daisuke said.

"I say. We've been gone for awhile now, things aren't always the same." Ryuusei said.

"Don't get your hopes up. Since we left, we have a lot duties to attend to. Come on, let's back home."

"Right!" They headed back to the apartment.

"Hm. I feel like I've forgotten something."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Gao and Drum were asleep in the morning. Until the door open as someone came in.

"Gao." Gao was barely awoke when he heard a voice, "Gao!" He yelled, "Gao!" he yelled again as he woke up and saw Zanya.

"Huh?"

"Come on, get up!" Zanya said.

"What are you doing here." Gao asked, tiredly.

"Very funny. Now let's go!"

"There's no way Zanya would be in my room right now." Gao refused as he turned aside, "Which means that I'm having a bad dream. Kay, time to scram, Bad Zanya Dream."

"Huh?!" Zanya felt upset, "I'm nobody's dream!" He complained as he moved Gao, "Now, get up, Gao!"

"Leave me be, Zanya!" Gao said as he was still tired, "It's my first day off for like forever! What's your deal? Let me sleep!"

"You're unbelievable! Don't tell me you've forgotten the reason why I'm here? Answer me!" He demanded.

"My Grandma's Dumpling Recipe?" Gao joked as Zanya growled in frustration.

"Be late for all I care! I'm outta here!" Zanya snapped, "Let's go, Tsukikage!" He leaves, angrily.

* * *

At the park, the lion monster was sleeping on the bench. While he was sleeping, Sofia and Death Shido came by.

"First Omni Beast, Lord Ziun! Wake up!" Death Shido yelled as Ziun woke up.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ziun asked.

"Let's just say an old friend sent me." Death Shido said as it surprised Ziun.

"I just knew I found you my old friend!" Ziun said excitedly as Death Shido was surprised as Ziun hugged him as he fell to the ground.

"Um, I really hate to break the news to you, old timer. But I'm definitely not one of your old friends!" He yelled as Ziun realized it

"Yes. Now that you mention it. You do seem a little different than I remember."

"Of course, I'm different! I'm not him! But if you truly wish to see your dear friend so badly, then I, the Great Death Shido might be persuasive into telling you how to find them!" He recommended.

"You would do that for me?" Ziun asked as he started to cry in tears, "I owe you gratitude, young man!"

'He really isn't too bright, is he?' Death Shido thinks, 'If I play my card right, he can help me steal Lord Tenbu. Then Master will be so proud of me!' He smirked for his plan, "Alright, I'll tell you but first I have one condition: You must defeat Gao Mikado in a Buddyfight. And take the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card from him!" He explained but then Ziun went back to sleep.

"I don't think he's interested." Sofia said.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!" Death Shido whined.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke woke up as he heard a phone call.

"Yeah." He received the call, "Yeah, I am back home. You want me to go to the park to check on something? Alright, I understand. Bye." He ended the call.

"Who was that?" Ryuuga asked in his small form as he was eating a banana.

"Looks like we need to check on something at park."

"What for?"

"An unfamiliar monster is there. We better go and see what it is."

"Right." He said as he went outside and transformed into Ryuusei and Daisuke jumps as they fly off.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Are you still sleeping, yo?!" Tetsuya asked as he came by to wake up Gao.

"Leave me alone! I finally have a day off!" Gao said, moaning while he was trying to sleep.

"Man, you must be tripping! We gotta make up for all of our missed classes today!" Tetsuya recalled.

"Missed classes?" He asked as Gao realized it, "That was today?!" He asked as the teacher recalled to him.

* * *

 _"You three. This Sunday, we'll be running a make-up session for all the classes you missed this week. So be sure to come and join us in the homeroom, bright and early!" He advised as he left class._

 _Gao groaned, "We have to make up for our classes on a Sunday morning?" He asked._

 _"This Buddy Police Youth Training is harsh." Tetsuya said as Asmodai laughed._

 _"You think that's bad, just wait til they get you going on the self-defense exercises." Asmodai said about Tetsuya wrestling with his buddy but got hold down. Tetsuya felt nervous for that._

 _"You kidding? There's no self defense training, right?"_

 _"No, Tetsuya. He's just pulling your leg." Gao said as he turned to Zanya, "Zanya, can I ask you a favor?" He asked, "Do you think maybe you'll be able to come over and wake me up on Sunday?" He requested._

 _"It's against my code to refuse a friend's request!" He quoted as he tipped his glasses, "So I'll do it! But be warned, you better promised that you'll get up!"_

 _"Give me a break! Course, I'll get up!" Gao said with his thumb up as he recalled his words to Zanya._

* * *

"I totally forgot!" Gao said as he rushed out.

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Come on, Drum!" He said as he heads off to school.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, the rooftop, Death Shido is discussing a conversation about Ziun.

"I happen to know that Gao's coming to school today to make up to missed classes. And when Ziun beats him that Tenbu card will be ours!"

"That's not happening." Sofia said without hesitation.

"You're such a Negative Nelly!"

"See for yourself." She pointed as it was Zanya and Tsukikage who are approaching the school grounds, "I don't think Gao's coming."

"Huh!?"

Down below, Zanya who is still angry is still walking to the make up session.

"Stop right there!" Ziun came by as he stopped Zanya and Tsukikage, "I challenge you to a Buddyfight!" He transformed his true form. His form is bigger except that he has a orange spiral circle on his right shoulder and a skull head on his left shoulder, with his armor, he carries a green orb in his hand.

"Is he a Hundred Demon?!" Zanya assumed.

"Now it's time to Luminize!"

"That couldn't stop this now, even if I wanted to!" Death Shido said as he pulled out the Black Skull, "Darkness Barrier, enshroud and confuse!" He toss as he activate the barrier as it engulfed Zanya and Ziun.

Gao and Tetsuya came back as they saw the Darkness Barrier.

"It's the Darkness Barrier!" Tetsuya said.

"Hurry. Let's get inside, you guys!" Gao said.

"I'm game!" Drum said as they got in.

Daisuke and Ryuusei came to the school.

"Weird, now they said the monster is at the school. Is it becoming a usual spot?" Ryuusei asked.

"No doubt, it could be a Hundred Demon." Daisuke said as he saw the Darkness Barrier, "Oh no. It's the Hundred Demon! Let's hurry before it closes!"

"Right!" Ryuusei said as they got in.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Zanya ascended up stage.

"Zanya!" Gao yelled as they ascended up stage.

"Look who woke up!" Zanya said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gao apologized as he noticed Daisuke, "Hey, Daisuke. When did you get here?"

"You're asking me now?" Daisuke asked as Asmodai was surprised after seeing someone familiar.

"No, it can't be!"

"A-dog, is that guy a friend of yours?" Tetsuya asked.

"N-no, I don't think so." He lied.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself to the Darkness Barrier, "Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there! I'm doing yet another emergency live broadcast!"

"Come on, let's head to the Skull Pit!" Asmodai quickly advised as he runs to the Skull Pit.

"What's the rush?" Tetsuya asked as they follow him.

"Doesn't anyone gotta asked about me?" Ryuusei asked.

"No time!" Daisuke said.

"Secret and Silent. But you still hear the sound, of my mighty sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Ninja Arts Type Two!"

"If you think can stop me, you're welcome to try! Luminize! Disaster Charge!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Go! Katana World!"

"I fight for Katana World too!"

* * *

(Za: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Zi: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"Another Darkness Barrier has been raised?" Commander I asked as the monitor is set for the battle.

"The first move goes to uh..." Paruko doesn't know his name, "Sorry, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Ziun!" He introduced.

"The first move goes to Ziun!" Paruko announced.

"Boss, our suspicious are correct, this monster's not in our Database." Stella said.

"Most disturbing. We'll have to wait until the fight's over and see who he really is." He said as Count Dawn was thinking after hearing the name.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Welcome back! During the break, Ziun called Outlander, Bokunryu to the center!" Paruko announced as Bokunryu attacked Zanya, inflicting 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Zi: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Bokunryu/None)

* * *

"A Skull Warrior of a critcal of 3?" Zanya asked sarcastically, "Seems pretty pointless, considering it'll be the score at the end of the turn. Why would he waste his special ability?"

"It's a puzzle for sure but why use Bokunryu now when his ability can destroy an opponent's Size 2 monster when he appears?" Paruko asked as Bokunryu's destroyed.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"What a major dumbo. Zanya should have no trouble shredding it up for this guy, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"You gotta admit, he must have a reason why he decided to call Bokunryu out." Daisuke said.

"Well, it's a easy win for sure." Drum said.

"3 damage on the first move is pretty bad." Asmodai said.

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call... to the right! Accelerate Ninja, Hayate! And two Kirikakure Saizo to the center and the left!" He call out his monster, "Both Saizos! Go attack the fighter!" Both Saizos attacked together as they inflicted 4 damage together, "Hayate, use your speed! Attack the fighter!" Hayate attacks.

"I cast Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Time for Final Phase! I pay one gauge and set Super Lethal Formation!" Zanya cast.

"There it is! Zanya's Specialty! The Impact that's a Counterspell! It also increases his ninjas' power and defense by 1000! Zanya now waits for his opponent to step into his trap!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi to the center! And I call Almighty, Dokakusai to the left!" He called Tsukiusagi, who is similar to Yamigitsune but the mask is a rabbit with white robe. And he also call out a skull warrior that carries two broadswords, red hair, skull mask and two on the shoulder pads, pants and scabbards.

"What's he playing at?" Paruko asked after seeing why he call out Dokakusai, "Dokakusai's another monster that gets destroyed at the end of the turn!"

"Dokakusai! Penetrate the center!" Ziun ordered as Dokakusai destroyed Saizo with his headbutt.

"He's got Penetrate?!" Zanya asked as he was dealt with 2 damage with Dokakusai's attack.

"Tsukiusagi! Continue the attack!" Tsukiusagi throws thorns as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 3/ Item: None/ G: 3: Saizo/None/Hayate)

(Zi: 6/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Tsukiusagi/None)

* * *

"With his turn over, Ziun's monster, Dokakusai is destroyed!" Paruko announced as Dokakusai is destroyed.

 **Your Move**

"Things are heating up! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Shiden to the center!"

* * *

At the hidden cave, Ikazuchi is watching the match.

"What's this?! He's not using Shiden's Cyber Analyze ability?! Maybe he's sending his gauge for something else! Either way, he's going for the Three Ninja Attack!" Paruko announced while Ikazuchi eats meat.

* * *

Shiden attacks and destroys Tsukiusagi. Then Hayate attack together with Saizo as they inflicted 4 damage.

"With that attack, Ziun is down to just two life points!" Paruko announced.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 3/ Item: None/ G: 4: Saizo/Shiden/Hayate)

(Zi: 2/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Zanya's only got 3 life left in himself, yo." Tetsuya said.

"You gotta admit he's down to the count." Daisuke said.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure he's kept some defense cards in his hand." Gao said.

"Yeah. He's got it in the bag!" Drum said as Asmodai was thinking of something.

"Is something wrong, Asmodai?" Ryuusei asked.

"Hm? Oh no, it's nothing."

* * *

'He hasn't use any of his gauge yet. So in order to break this deadlock, he'll probably use a massive amount of it and hit me with some kind of spell.' Zanya thinks as he assumed with his Impact trap, 'And when he does, the Secret Sword, Star Crusher I put into the Super Lethal Formation will activate, wiping out all of his remaining life points!' He predicted, 'That means I've won.' He smiled as he assumed his victory.

"I Buddycall myself to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he was in the center as regained one life.

"Well, it's about time! Now we can find out exactly what kind of monster Ziun is!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope, "Let's use my trusty Takoscope, check it out!" She analyzed Ziun's status, "First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Skull Warrior Attribute, Size 3 with 8000 power, 1000 defense and a critical of 3!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"First Omni Beast Lord?" Tenbu asked as he came out of the deck.

"Do you know him, Grandpa Tenbu?" Gao asked as Tenbu thinks.

"With my memory, I can't be sure." Tenbu said.

"So basically, you forgot again." Daisuke said.

"Do you or don't you?!" Drum complained as Asmodai was struggled.

* * *

"I fight with myself!" He was planning to crush Shiden.

"I cast! Art of Body Replacement!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"You're too late! I pay one gauge and activate my ability!"

"Now hear this!" Paruko announced, "With Ziun attacks on his own, his ability prevents the opponent from neutralizing or blocking his attack!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"So it's useless now?" Daisuke asked.

"That's totally off the hook, yo!" Tetsuya panicked.

* * *

Ziun crushes down Shiden as he destroyed him, "Penetrate!" He attacked Zanya as he lost the match.

* * *

(Za: 0/ Item: None/ G: 4: Saizo/None/Hayate)

(Zi: 3/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Ziun/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun**

At the other side of the Skull Pit. Death Shido and Sofia are watching.

"Master was right! He is pretty tough." He said.

"Even so. Beating Zanya doesn't help us acquire Tenbu." Sofia said as it reminded Death Shido.

"Yeah, you're right! I forgot!" He brought himself to talk to Ziun.

* * *

"Nice fight! But I have something to tell you!"

"About my friends, that was our agreement to victory." Ziun recalled.

"I told you to beat Gao Mikado, not that guy!"

"You mean I was fighting a wrong human?" He asked.

* * *

"Yes. But the one you want to destroy is over there, consoling the loser!" Death Shido said.

* * *

Gao and the others are helping Zanya.

"Are you okay, Zanya?" Gao asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zanya said.

"Gao Mikado!" Ziun yelled, "Fight me!"

"Careful what you wished for!" Gao said.

"I suggest that you let me fight in this one too. I've got a good feeling, I might be able to remember something useful if I'm fighting." Tenbu recommended.

"Glad to have you!" Gao said as he realized something, "Oh no! I'm such a goof! I left the Crimson Dragon Fist deck at home!"

"You seriously?!" Drum and Tenbu asked.

"Then there's no chance Grandpa Tenbu can fight, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I would let Tenbu use my deck, but it's already transformed into Star Dragon World." Daisuke said.

"I wasn't expecting this." Ryuuga said.

"Though that's not necessary the case." Asmodai said as he called out to Paruko, "Hey, Paruko! Over here!" He called her down.

"What is it, Asmodai?" She asked.

"Would you mind examining board Tenbu's card for us please?" He requested.

"Be glad to! Let me grab my Takoscope!" She pulled out her Takoscope as she analyzed Tenbu, "It's always at the ready to get the deeds on monsters!" She said as Tenbu blushed and wave at Paruko, "Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu! Armordragon Attribute. Size 3 with 6000 power and defense! A critical of 3! And he cane be used with all flags!" It surprised Gao and Tetsuya and Daisuke.

"All flags?!" Daisuke asked.

"Just remember in a Non-Dragon World, you can only include one of his card!" She advised.

"Don't worry, I promised I'll be very useful to you. Now, let's go get this guy!" Tenbu swore.

"Alright! I trust you!" Gao said.

* * *

Ikazuchi watched as the dark aura is flowing out of him, "Be patient. Be dining on him soon." He said as the spirit of the monster is growling for impatiences, "I can hardly wait!" He said as he smiled evilly.

* * *

"Emergency Launch! From the Eye of the Storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!"

"If you think can stop me, you're welcome to try! Luminize! Disaster Charge!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm fighting for Hero World!"

"I'm fighting for Katana World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move of the fight will go to Gao!"

"I love going first! Charge and Draw! I call Cyber Police Assault Leader to the center!" He call him out, "Go ahead, attack!" Assault Leader attacks with 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Assault Leader/None)

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Now, it's Ziun's turn to attack! And if it's about with Zanya, is any indication, he's practically unstoppable!" Paruko announced as Zanya moaned in frustration.

* * *

Ziun called out Irukamaru and two Tsukiusagi as Irukamaru destroyed Assault Leader. And then two Tsukiusagi attacked Gao, inflicting 4 damage together.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

Gao chuckled, "You're not actually half bad. But the real fun's just beginning."

"Last time I looked, confidence couldn't lower my life points." Ziun said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! It's your turn to take the stage, Gramps." Gao drew out Tenbu, "I call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu to the center position!" He paid two gauge to call him out.

"Now! Feast your eyes in my ability! When I appear, I destroy all my opponent's monsters in the field!  
Tenbu explained as he brought out his fiery orb, "Howling Fire!" He send it down as he destroyed all of Ziun's monsters.

"Goodness, that's what I call one incredible attack!" Paruko announced, "And by the looks of things, he's not done yet!"

"Prepare to now I come for you! Oh wait, I forgot. His name is First Omni Beast Lord or something like that." He asked Paruko.

"Yeah, that's right." Paruko said as Tenbu comes to attack.

"I cast! Demon way, Oborogenbu!" He cast as Tenbu was blocked off of his attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Tenbu/None)

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Stay out of this, old timer!" Ziun complained, "Now it's my turn, you hear?"

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Zanya growled.

"If you wanna say something to Gao, now's the time to do it, Zanya." Asmodai said.

"I don't think I'm the one who will be giving him advice. I mean I lost Ziun. So what help can I be?" He asked.

"Don't forget we learned at the academy!" Tetsuya recalled, "Buddy Police Youth Officers help each other no matter what!"

"That's sounds like a good quote." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course. You're right." Zanya nodded too as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Comrades.'.

* * *

"Ziun called Irukamaru to his center area! Then call Dokakusai to the left and to the Punishing Penetrating attack on Grandpa Tenbu and Gao's center!" Paruko announced as Dokakusai attacks Tenbu.

"This is my only chance to shine today!" Tenbu said as he was destroyed then Gao was attacked as he was dealt with 2 damage.

"Irukamaru, attack that Gao Mikado!" Ziun said as Irukamaru attacks Gao.

"Gao!" Zanya yelled on the orb screen, "Don't let him take any of your life points!" He advised.

"What's your plan?" Gao asked.

"The way he set up, he'll cause 3 damage on your next turn! So you need to use the Rescue Dragon, Mach Braver in your hand just like Daisuke with his Phalanx!"

"Awesome advice, thanks Zanya!" Gao said as he pulled out a card from his hand, "I activate Rescue Dragon, Mach Braver's ability! I have the option of calling him to the center in my opponent's turn!" He called out a red dragon with machine armor with the laser cannons, wings on the back as he blew flames from the cannon as Irukamaru avoided the attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Mach Braver/None)

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 4: Dokakusai/Irukamaru/None)

* * *

"He's one lucky fellow." Ziun admitted.

"Now that the turn's over, Dokakusai will be destroyed!" Paruko announced as Dokakusai's destroyed.

"Now the Sunshine Guardian's deck can show you it's true power! Let's do this!" Gao said as he paid one gauge, "Transform! Super Burning Speed, Rounding all the criminals!" Gao transformed into his armor, "Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic!"

"Gao's finally shown us his transformation!" Paruko announced as Gao took off some of his armor.

"Can't forget my pal! I Buddycall to the right, Buddy Police Decker Drum!" Gao Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Alright!" Drum moves to the right.

"I move Mach Braver to the left!" Gao moved him as he jumped to the center.

"Well, this look familiar. It's the Gao Formation!" Paruko recognized that move.

"You're up, clear out the center for me!" Gao said to Drum.

"Be glad to!" Drum said as he battled against Irukamaru as he kicked him and destroyed him, "Never bet against an determine dragon!"

"The center's open! Let's take him together! Come on!" He ordered Mach Braver for a Link Attack as they dealt 4 damage at Ziun.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 1: Drum/None/Mach Braver)

(Z: 4/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

Ziun's eyes glowed, "That does it! Now it's time to get serious!" He said.

* * *

At the other Skull Pit...

"With Ziun's blocking ability, Tenbu will finally be mine!" Death Shido said.

* * *

"I Buddycall myself to the center!" He paid two gauge as he called himself to the center as he regained one life.

"Here's the mighty Omni Beast Lord! By the looks of things, he's gonna end up just like his last fight!" Paruko announced as Ziun attacks Gao, inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 1: Drum/None/Mach Braver)

(Z: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit..

"If he have been hit by Irukamaru's attack earlier, this would've been over for Gao." Asmodai said.

"Good thing, he has a card that is the same for mine." Daisuke said.

"And good thing, Zanya was here to pass on his advice, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"We're all on the same team. Come on, Gao, I know you can do this!" Zanya said as he believed and Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Golden Opportunity.'.

* * *

"I cast Hyper Energy!" He gained 4 gauge and I'm gonna activate Decker Drum's ability! Go take care of his monster with me too! Kay, partner?" Gao asked Drum.

"Leave it to me!" Drum said as he charged up his drill, "When Gao pays two gauge, I can even destroy Size 3 in one game!" He said as he paid 2 gauge.

* * *

"He's gonna blow the center open!" Death Shido said.

* * *

Drum is targeting Ziun, "Lock on to Ziun! Break!" He send the orb to Ziun as he was absorbed and disappeared. Then he came back to the flag.

"I admitted you're good!" Ziun said.

"Ha! Let's hit him with the Gao Formation! Just like before, Mach Braver! Go attack the fighter!" Mach Braver attacks Ziun with one damage, "Keep it going, Drum!" Drum flies up as he charged his drill to attack.

"CRASH! CYCLONE BUNKER!" He attacks as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Now, finish him!"

"I activate Lightning Speed, Tsukiusagi's ability! I paid one gauge and call her to the center!" He called as Tsukiusagi protected Ziun as Gao attacks her and destroys her.

"Next time? My move ain't over yet!" Gao said.

"It can't be!" Ziun wasn't expecting this.

"Time for Final Phase!" Gao cast.

* * *

"No! It can't be! Not again!" Death Shido whined.

* * *

Gao cast as he reequipped his armor again, "I cast! Impact! Rampage Blaster!" He shoots his blaster as he inflicted damage and ended the game.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 0: Drum/None/Mach Braver)

(Z: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

The Darkness Barrier ended as they were transported back.

"Alright! It was a total team effort." Gao said.

* * *

Later...

"What?! He's not a Hundred Demon?!" Gao asked after seeing what kind of monster he is.

"He came to Earth, 10000 years ago and he's been sleeping ever since." Zanya said.

"From what he said, he's been wondering about what happening to his old friends." Daisuke said.

"And he has nothing to do with the Hundred Demons at all!"

"He was tricked by Death Shido and used like some pape, yo." Tetsuya said.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened." Ziun apologized.

"Aww, don't worry about it." Gao accepted.

"Hey, gramps! I thought you said you remembered something useful if you fought against Tenbu!" Drum recalled.

"Did you remember something, pops?" Ryuuga asked.

"That's right! I do say that!" Tenbu said as he looked at Ziun real closely, "Nope, nothing." He said as he and Ziun were confused.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ryuuga asked as Drum groaned. Gao laughed.

"I can't believe I actually lost to this guy." Zanya said.

"Relax. It's no big deal anyway." Daisuke said as he patted him on the back.

"Do you have any clues for finding your friends?" Gao asked.

"I've been asleep for so long, I don't remember what they look like." Ziun said as he laughed, "Catch you later!" He leaves.

"Shouldn't we have taken him to the Buddy Card Office?" Zanya asked.

"They are expecting that monster after all since he's not registered." Daisuke said.

"No, it's okay." Asmodai said, "We don't have to worry about him."

"If it's conceited with A-dog, it's alright, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I should be heading home too." Gao said.

Drum yawned, "Yeah, I'm beat!"

"Why don't y'all come over for some eats?" Gao offered.

"I'm down with that." Asmodai agreed.

"Mind if Akatsuki comes?" Zanya asked.

"Well, duh! Of course not!"

"Want me to show Ryuuga's new form once we head to your place?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course! I've waiting to be Ryuuga's new form!"

Tetsuya then wondered, "I feel like we've forgotten something." He thinks, "No, maybe not!" They left.

* * *

At the classroom, the board said for Make-up Lesson, the teacher is waiting for the three students to come.

"Will Gao and the others ever show up?" He asked as he felt lonely.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei shows up on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for us! The end of chapter has been done! The next one will be about the Hundred Demon Hunter coming to do his duty. Hopefully I won't run into him." Daisuke said.

"Yep! But give us a review or Galactic ideas! And tell us what you think of this! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	14. The Hundred Demons' Hunter

Chapter 13: The Hundred Demons' Hunter

* * *

At night, at the city, there was a sound of fighting as an explosion occurred, under the freeway. In the smoke, Einder and Zweider were knocked down to the ground and Drieder was pushed onto them. They were fighting against a monster that looks like it was covered in lava rocks in a heat of fire.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"It looks like the Core Tech Five's in trouble!" Stella informed.

"This is bad. They're up against that powerful monster." Daisuke said.

"Unlike registered monsters, illegal monsters don't have their powers impressed, making them very difficult to contain." Commander I said.

"What should we do, sir?" Commander I asked.

"Should we send them backup?" Stella asked as Commander I started to think.

"That won't be necessary!" Someone came to help.

"It's Takihara!" Stella recognized that voice.

"Alright! He's here." Daisuke said.

"I'm on the scene! I'll help the Core Tech Five!" Takihara said as he approached at the scene of the crime.

* * *

He came by with his container as he landed down.

"Go to work!" He said he fought and managed to capture the illegal monster, "Another one, rounded up!" Then they felt a wind as they see someone coming with a sound of imitating motorcycle noise. He pushed off Takihara as he had his little buddy take care of business.

"I'll get it, ki!" He used his hand as he pass through the container and grabbed the card.

"Thanks guys! We'll take this Hundred Demons' card off your hands!" The Biker guy said as he flies away with the illegal monster card, "Catch ya later!"

"Look here, Chief. I think it's just some regular Illegal monster, ki." He said after looking at the card.

"You sure?" He asked as his hair tension gauge started to sense, "That a way!" He said as he went to the next location.

Sofia appeared behind the pillar under the freeway as she sees him leaving. She has her Hundred Demon monster with her as she transported herself and the monster away to escape. He went to check as it was gone.

"Nuts! It took off!" The biker said.

"What are we gonna do now?" The little buddy asked.

"You should the answer to that, little Ricky. When a blazing fury, I'm gonna track down every last one of these evil Hundred Demons and demolish them with my fist! That's why they call me the Great Hundred Demons Hunter!"

* * *

In the morning, at the Buddy Police. They are talking about that biker guy from last night.

"That's who showed up and took the card." Takihara informed.

"It's the same guy!" Drum recognized.

"We've met him before." Gao said.

"The one from your report?" Commander I recalled as Gao nodded as he recalled the time when he attacked Baku.

"It's clear that he's some vigilante, rounding these Hundred Demons' card anyway he can!" Takihara said, "He must be stopped!"

"Yeah, well no matter what kind of reason he has, being violent to a girl is definitely out of the questions!" Stella said after reading about him almost attacking Kuguru.

"He really intended to overstep his bounds." Daisuke said.

"I totally agree!" Takihara agreed.

"But why's he going after them? And why's he's calling himself, 'The Hundred Demons Hunter?" Gao wondered.

"Only time will tell. I just really hope he doesn't compromise any future investigations!" Stella said as Takihara nodded.

"If he shows his face again. Make sure you report it immediately!" Commander I advised.

'Hopefully, I don't show my face to him. I don't want to cause something between him and me.' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

At the hidden cave...

"The Hundred Demons Hunter?!" Ikazuchi asked.

"Da." Sofia reported, "He rode in on his motorcycle and some buddy snatched the card away from the Buddy Police."

"I was thinking that we can make Igneel possessed this Hunter guy. Then get him to steal Tenbu for us!" Shido recommended an idea.

"And if you mess up this time, you know what I'll do." Ikazuchi said with a consequentially punishment.

"That won't happen!"

"If Sh-shido mess up for sure!" Gallows said.

"Keep your comments to yourself! You and I will make a great team!" Shido saying it to Igneel, "Won't we, Igneel?"

"Leave it to me!" Igneel started to use his flamethrower as Shido was getting his foot burn as Sofia protected herself.

"That's the deep spirit, Sh-sh-shido!" Gallows said.

"Stop breathing fire!" Shido complained.

* * *

At the city, the biker and his buddy are flying.

"So, chief. Your Hundred Demons radar, picking up anything reaction?" Riki asked.

"Nope. I'm getting nothing. Nada." He said as Ricky's stomach growled, "Sounds like you need some eats."

"Sounds good to me, ki!" Riki said as he turned his partner's handlebars as he imitated the motorcycle sound and flies off to get something to eat.

* * *

At the district, Gao and Daisuke with their buddies are on patrol.

'What's with you? You've been grubbing and groaning all day." Gao asked Drum.

"It's the Hundred Demons' Hunter guy. Didn't you noticed the motorcycle handlebars that were growing out of his head?" Drum asked.

"That's what you were groaning about?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, it's just totally been bugging me, you know what I mean." Drum said.

"I never noticed." Gao said as he heard the imitation sound of the motorcycle, "Hey, that's him!"

"Daisuke!" Ryuuga said.

"We better go!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! Let's get him!" Drum said as they go after him.

* * *

At the Service Area, the biker guy and Ricky are having lunch.

"That hits the spot!" He said while gobbling down on a bowl.

"Is it just me or does those guys took forever, getting our drinks, ki?" Riki asked as Gao and Drum were in hiding.

"We need to report this to HQ." Gao said.

"Hold on, where's Daisuke?" Drum asked as they saw Daisuke and Ryuuga near with the biker guy and Riki.

"What are they doing?!" Gao asked so surprisingly.

"Hey." Daisuke said as it got his attention.

"Can I help you?" The biker guy asked.

"Remember me? You know my name."

"Hm?"

"Hold on, ki! How do you know the Chief?" Ricky asked.

"Wait a sec." The biker guy stand up as he looked closer to Daisuke, "Yeah, now I remember you." He raised his hand as Gao and Drum assumed that he's going to attack Daisuke but instead he pat his shoulder and laughed, "It's good to see you again, old pal!"

"Huh?!" Gao and Drum said.

"Sorry, it took so long, Chief!" A monster said while carrying the drinks. One was a big muscle dragon, wearing a white jacket, with big gold gauntlets with red marks on it, purple skin with blazing red hair spiked up, the one next to him is the same but with black gauntlets with yellow mark, red skin with black and brown hair spiked up, the one behind him is the same too but is pink skin with a black shades and red hair spike up with different gauntlets. Then they spotted Gao and Drum as they were noticed.

"Hey!" The biker guy said.

"You guys again!" Ricky said.

"Oh boy." Daisuke said disappointingly.

"Are you with them?" He asked as Daisuke nodded.

"I'm Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle!" He introduced himself with the Rage symbol in Japanese on his back of his jacket.

"I am Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord!" He introduced himself with the Gossamer in Japanese on the back of his jacket.

"And I'm Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King!" He introduced himself with the Soul in Japanese on the back of his jacket.

"Don't forget me, Dragon Kid, Ricky!" He introduced himself with the Head in Japanese on the back of his jacket.

With the words, 'Raging Spirits' in flames as they all posed as bikers, "And we are the Raging Spirits!"

Gao and Drum show no reaction as the three big dragons complains to them, "Don't just stand there, say something!"

"Long time no see, Trainee." The biker said.

"What do you think you're doing, sneaking around in those bushes, spying on us with our old friend here, ki?" Ricky asked.

"Wait a minute! Daisuke, do you know them?" Gao asked.

"Well, you can say that I used to be part of their gang." Daisuke said.

"What?!" Goa and Drum yelled.

"Well, how else I became the Masked Dragon? Not just because I was blackmailed, this guy help me, training me to become the bounty hunter. We became pals after that."

"So how come you're not Masked Dragon anymore?" The biker guy asked, "Are you quitting already?"

"No, more like retiring. My problem has been resolved so I'm free."

"I see. But you would've let us know because we expecting for you to see us again."

"I know that."

"Um, I hate to break the reunion here but we need to know why those two are here with you, ki?" Ricky referred about Gao and Drum.

"Well, uh... I uh..." Gao struggled.

"The Buddy Police want me out of the way to take credit of my captures." The biker guy assumed to Ricky.

"Why, that little-! It's time he gotta lesson from Dragon Kid, Ricky, ki!" Ricky said.

"Kay, make it quick! There demons out there!"

"No problem!" Ricky said as he was going to punch but Gao stopped him as Ricky struggled to attack, "Take this! And that! And so more! You'll wish you're never born! I'll teach you to mess with us!" He jumped down as he was finished, "I'll be merciful and let you off easy this time, junior." He said as Gao and Drum laughed for the amusement.

Daisuke sighed, "He hasn't changed a bit."

"Listen, I gotta know. Why are you hunting for Hundred Demons' cards?" Gao asked.

"If you wanna know that, you'll have to fight me!" The biker guy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh boy. He's challenge you a serious fight, Gao." Daisuke said.

"Sorry, that's not my style." Gao refused for a physical fight but for that as he pulled out his deck, "But I'd be happy to accept a challenge to a Buddyfight!"

"That could work for me. But only if you agree to my one condition: that if you lose, you gotta become my errandboy." He said as he would remember Gao as a high schooler, wearing a uniform, with a stupid look on his face.

* * *

 _"Hey, Trainee! Go grab me a large pizza!"_

 _"You got it! Right away, Chief!" Gao accept it stupidly._

 _"And don't forget the anchovies this time!" he said as Gao became nervous._

 _"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!"_

* * *

Ricky and the big dragons laughed for that. Daisuke snickered too but tries to cover his mouth to avoid, hurting his friend.

"So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna accept chief's challenge, ki?" Ricky asked.

"You bet! Sounds like a blast!" Gao accepted.

"That was quick." Daisuke said.

"Oh it will be." The biker guy said.

"Hey." Drum came to him, "You think I can touch those handlebars that are growing out of your head?" Drum requested as the biker guy growled for furious anger.

"Do you have a death wish or something, armordragon?!" He yelled as the big dragons hold him down.

"You shouldn't have asked that request, Drum." Ryuuga said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Chief's a little bit sensitive about them." Billion said.

"No one's allowed to touch them!" Gang the King said as the biker guy's hair tension has risen.

"Hundred Demon detected, ki!" Ricky said.

"That way!" His hair pointed the direction as the three dragons returned to the deck, "Let's go, Ricky!"

"Okie-dokie!" Ricky follows.

"Hold on! You can't leave! What about our Buddyfight?!" Gao asked.

"Sorry, Gao. Once that guy detect something, he won't stop." Daisuke said.

"I wanted to touch him." Drum said.

"I don't think you wanna risk that." Ryuuga said as he sweatdropped. The biker guy imitated the motorcycle sound as he flies off to the Hundred Demon.

"Time for an Emergency Launch!" Gao requested.

"Oh yeah! Decker Road! Open!" Drum transformed to Decker Drum, "Decker Drum's on patrol!"

 **Buddy Skill On**

"We better go too!" Daisuke said.

"Right!" Ryuuga nodded as he transformed to Ryuusei.

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Let's go to work!" Drum said as his siren is on and heads off to follow them.

* * *

At the docks, near the warehouses, the biker guy was disappointed that they were tricked.

"Ugh! They tricked us good!" The biker guy said.

"What are you talking about, ki?" Ricky asked.

"This isn't a Hundred Demon card!" He showed to Ricky, "Take a look! The mark on the top right is a totally different shape!"

"This is the symbol for Soul, ki." Ricky said as the symbol is for 'Soul' not for 'Demon', "This is the character that we're looking for." As they looked, Death Shido came by through the portal.

"Alright! Time to physically!" Death Shido place Igneel on the Biker's back as the symbol for Demon is starting to possess him.

"What did you do?!" Ricky asked.

"Now, you're a puppet of the Hundred Demons!" He said as the biker guy was about to get possessed.

"Do it, Chief!"

"Oh no, Daddy-o!" He released himself from the Hundred Demon's control.

"No way!" Death Shido was surprised, "I never thought a human could reject the Hundred Demon's card! How in the world can that be?!"

"Thanks for the Hundred Demon's card now step off, little man!" He flew off his core gadget, "It's been a slice!"

Death Shido coughs from the smoke left by that Biker guy, "Well, didn't see that one coming." He said as Sofia came by.

"What happened to the Hundred Demon's card?" She asked as Death Shido was shocked.

* * *

Above, Ricky is holding on the Hundred Demon's card as the biker guy cracked his knuckles.

"What do we have here? A demon in need of an attitude adjustment. Bring it!" He said as his fist became blazing as he punched the card but the Ricky let go of it as Igneel revealed his head as he used his flamethrower to stop him.

"I don't think so!" He said the biker guy evaded the flames.

Drum's tail siren was active.

"Illegal monster detected close to here! Come on! Drum said as they followed them to the source.

Igneel tries to run as the biker guy and Ricky chased after him.

"There's no escape!"

"There it is!" Gao and others found him.

"We found him!" Daisuke said as they landed in front of him.

"End of the line!" Gao said as Drum transformed into his Decker form.

"You might wanna behave yourself!" Drum advised, "You don't wanna test us!" Igneel stop as he come to a halt.

"That guy belongs to me!" The biker guy said as he toss a card, releasing Gang the King to come.

"Leave him to the Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King!"

"Go take him out!"

"You got it!" Gang got into his position as he prepared for his attack, "Imperial Rear Villain Twister!" He attacked Igneel.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"What incredible strength." Commander I admitted after seeing the monitor.

"I'm receiving a data on him now!" Stella said, "Big surprise that monster's unregistered."

"They posed a great risk compare to the declare monsters be regulate by having their powers suppressed." Count Dawn explained.

"The monster's fighting with a Hundred Demons' Hunter have no limits. That's why they're so strong." Commander I said then they saw the screen for an emergency contact as it was the Fire Chief, reporting.

"This is the Cho-Tokyo's Fire Department! We have a major emergency! There's a fire in the warehouse district, close to the shipment of liquid explosives inside a hanger! We need your help to avoid a massive explosion!" He reported.

* * *

Gao and the others went to the scene of the fire.

"Rescue Dragon, Mach Braver!" He toss his card as he brought Mach Braver.

"Leave everything to me! Mach Vacuum!" Mach sucked in the fire into his vacuum. The fire has been cleared out. The firemen were amazed but then the Hundred Demon monster, Igneel came by as he crashed into the warehouse.

"I won't go so easily!" Igneel said as he turned into a card as he was going to possess a female firefighter.

"Now, you can't get me." She said.

"Possessing a human won't save you!" The biker guy said as his fist is blazing, "Let me help you out of there!" He comes to attack.

"Stop it!" Gao said.

"Too late!" Daisuke said.

"That's right, Trainee! I won't be stopped!" He said as Igneel escapes out of the female firefighter.

"He's making a run for it!" Ricky said as she fell unconscious.

"Don't sweat it, it's all good!"

"You had me worried! If that demon didn't leave her body, what would you gonna do to her?" Gao asked.

"Chillax! I'm a lot of things but I ain't no doofus who's gonna hit a woman, get it?" He asked.

"Figures, you never changed." Daisuke said.

"Kay, but that's not what I meant." Gao said, "Man or woman, you can't go around, hitting people. It's just not right. You can't use your strength to threaten others or force them to do what you want! It's the responsibility of guys' like us to help those who can help themselves!" He explained. The biker guy tends to ignore Gao's advice.

"See you later, Daisuke." He said as he flew off. Then Death Shido got the Hundred Demon's back.

"See? I told you I get him back." He said.

"I got you now!" He said as he caught Death Shido and Sofia lurking in the warehouse district, "Oh! So you decided to bring some backup this time, huh?! Save yourself the trouble, punk! Just hand over the card!"

"That's not happening." Sofia said.

"You don't wanna make me angry, do you understand?" He asked as his fist begins to inflame itself.

"You can have it." She said.

"Huh?" Death Shido was confused.

"But only if you can beat Death Shido here in a Buddyfight." She said as Death Shido was surprised, "If you lose, you'll have to do whatever we say."

"Yeah, good thinking! Because the Hundred Demons' card can't possessed him, we have to change our plan!"

"So if I lose, I'm your errandboy?" He asked as he sees himself, wearing the same clothes as Gao as his errandboy.

* * *

 _"You! Go get me a bowl of porridge!" She requested._

 _"Yes, m'am! Right away!"_

 _"And don't forget the rib this time!" She said as the biker guy was nervous._

 _"I won't! I promise to not disappoint you!"_

* * *

He laughed, "Yeah right! That'll be the day! Okay! I accept!" He agreed.

"You sure, Chief?" Ricky asked as Death Shido toss up the Black Skull.

"Then I activate the Darkness Barrier!" He activated the barrier as it engulfs them.

"What's happening?!" Ricky asked as they got inside the barrier.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Ricky and biker guy ascended up stage and Death Shido is ascended up stage with Igneel.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself through the barrier, "Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there! Once again, it's our old friend, Death Shido and oh-!" She noticed an unfamiliar face, "It's you! We've met before!"

"Hey! Yeah! It's weird but we still don't know where I know you from!" He said as Paruko sweatdropped.

"Really? How can anyone not know who I am?" She asked, "Unless you want me to call you the 'Other Guy' can you tell me your name for the Broadcast?"

"Sure, doll! I am the Hundred Demons' Hunter!" He introduced himself.

* * *

"Now! Will both fighters please Luminize?" Paruko requested.

"It's all the rage with Boppers who are totally hip! Luminize! Emna Alliance's Nice To Meet You!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Ancient!"

"Let's... Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"We fight for Ancient World, ki!" Ricky said as he was struggling to hold the flag.

"I'm fighting for Ancient World as well!"

* * *

(HDH: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: none/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Warehouse District, near the Liquid Explosive tanks.

"Another major disaster avoided!" Drum said.

"Thanks a lot, mach Braver!" Gao thanked.

"Mission Complete!" Mach returns to Gao's deck.

Daisuke sighed, "We did it." He said as the female firefighter came to them.

"We'll grateful for the Buddy Police's cooperation." She said as she and two firemen saluted.

"Oh, believe me, my dear." Tenbu said as he came out of the deck, appearing next to the female firefighter, "The pleasure's all ours. After all, you're the ones out there, risking your lives each day helping others."

"You're not supposed to be out of the deck! Now back inside, so we can find those guys!" Drum complained.

"Easy, Drum! We have time I think!" Ryuusei said.

* * *

Back at the battle, Fairy Dragon attacked as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(HDH: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Sociere/None)

* * *

"Death Shido's attack is over! Now the Hundred Demons' Hunter gets a turn!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay two gauge and call Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle to the left!" He paid two gauge and call Billion on the left.

"Whoever wants a good beating, step up right now!"

"I equip Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" He equipped a golden gauntlet fist, "Billion Knuckle! Hit him hard!" He ordered as Billion Knuckle destroyed Sociere, "Here I come, Death Shido!" He jumps to attack.

"Hundred Demons' Hunter is going for a direct attack!" Paruko announced as he charged his Masurao like an engine as he spins around.

"Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" He strikes Death Shido as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Why me?!"

 **End of Move**

* * *

(HDH: 8/ Item: Masurao/ G: 0: Billion/None/None)

(DS: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

Outside of the Darkness Barrier...

"For those who's just tuning in to the fight, after the first round, Death Shido and Hundred Demons' Hunter are even at 8 life points each!" Paruko announced as Gao and the others are watching the match on the phone.

"Wanna tell me why Death Shido's fighting this guy?" Drum asked.

"Must've gotten involved when he was capturing the Hundred Demons." Daisuke assumed.

* * *

Back at the battle, Death Shido called out Sociere to the left, Land Mu in the center, and Vorpal Spartar to the right.

"Vorpal Spartar! Go attack the fighter!" Death Shido ordered as Vorpal attacks but then Billion moves as he protected the Hundred Demons' Hunter as he's destroyed but then he came back due to Soulguard.

"You wanna attack the Chief, you gotta go through me first!"

"Billion Knuckle just protected the Hundred Demons' Hunter! Uh... But how is that even possible?" Paruko's confused, "Will somebody explained it to me?!"

"We have the ability to redirect an attack for the Chief and take it ourselves! And we call it..." Champion Lord said as the three dragons said it together.

"Dragon Lord Stand of Courage!"

* * *

Outside...

"Risking your own safety for the sake of your friends is pretty impressive." Drum was amazed, "Don't you think, kid?" He asked Gao as he looked at Tenbu as Tenbu looked anxious.

"What is it, Grandpa? Are you starting to remember something?" Gao asked.

"He must've remember something from the looks of it." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the battle, Vorpal was destroyed by Billion Knuckle.

"In a surprising twist, Vorpal Spartar was wiped out! With his Soulguard, Billion Knuckle turned the tables in delivering a harsh Counterattack! I'm glad I wasn't on the other end of that one!" Paruko announced.

"That's it! Let's get him with a Link Attack!" Death Shido said as he had Mu and Sociere to perform a Link Attack as they destroyed Billion Knuckle.

"Victory is in your hands now, Chief!" Billion is now destroyed.

"Billion Knuckle!" The Hundred Demons' Hunter yelled as his life points were dealt to 2 due to a Lifelink, "When my guys bite the dust, I get damage too! That's what this Lifelink is all about! Through good and bad, we share our fates. That's the bond between me and my crew!" He explained as Ricky started to cry in tears of joy after hearing his speech.

"Oh, Chief!"

* * *

Outside...

"Through good and bad, they share their fate. Heavy stuff." Drum said.

"Bond between him and his crew. Guess he really does care." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I paid two gauge and call to the left, Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord!"

"I'll pay the very very fine!" Bash said.

"Buddycall Dragon Kid, Ricky to the right position!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Good things come in small packages!" Ricky said.

"Kay, Ricky! Target Little Land Mu and hit him hard!" He ordered Ricky to attack as he weakly punched Land Mu as he destroyed him as he panted as he was tired.

"How'd you like me now?" Ricky asked.

"Yes! Now the center's wide open! Champion Lord, hit that Death Shido where it hurts!" He ordered as Bash comes to attack, he inflicted 2 damage to him.

"There's more! My Double Attack!" He punched him again, inflicting another 2 damage.

"Who is this guy?!" Death Shido asked.

"This is for getting in my way!" Hundred Demons' Hunter said.

"Hundred Demons' Hunter is coming in full force!" Paruko announced, "He's gonna attack the fighter personally!"

"I cast Dragon Prudent!" He cast as he blew him away.

* * *

Outside...

"Death Shido slipped out of that one with a timely Counterspell!" Paruko announced as Tenbu nodded for that.

"No mistaken it." Tenbu said.

"I knew it! You do remember something!" Gao said.

"What do you remember anyway, pops?" Daisuke asked.

"Those things growing out of that grumpy hoodlum's head are motorcycle handlebars!" Tenbu said as it disappoints me but Drum and Ryuuga laughed.

"That's what's been bugging you all this time?!" Drum asked, "They're driving me crazy too! What are they for?"

"Believe me, I think he just do it for fun." Ryuuga said.

* * *

Back at the battle. Death Shido Buddycall Igneel to the center and Little Land Mu to the left.

"Little Land Mu and Sociere! Do a Link Attack on Champion Lord!" He ordered as they attack.

"Alright! I'm gonna cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragon!" He cast as it gave Champion Lord a boost, "Which boost the power and defense of one raging spirit monster on the field by 3000!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Death Shido said surprisingly.

"And it gives that monster a Counterattack too!" Little land Mu and Sociere attacked Bang but he defended himself.

"Time to lay out some beats!" He counterattacked at Sociere as he was destroyed.

"Now, Igneel!"

"Leave it to me!" Igneel was preparing to attack.

"Let's use my Takoscope to check out the deets on this fierce looking dragon!" Paruko announced as she announced the monster, "Red Dragon, Igneel, Size 2, Wild Dragon Attribute! 6000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 2! When called, his ability causes one damage to the opponent!" Igneel then used his flamethrower as he burned Bang away.

"No! Champion!" Hundred Demons' Hunter yelled.

"Very... very bad!" He said as he was destroyed and then he was about to receive the Lifelink damage.

"Now, his Lifelink will activate! And be his downfall, looks like defeating the Hundred Demons' Hunter's future!" Paruko announced as the life hits 0.

"Ricky!" He yelled as Ricky cut down the 0.

"Link Cut!" He said as the life restored to 2.

"I don't believe this! His buddy, Ricky has a ability that nullifies a Lifelink?!" Paruko asked so surprisingly.

* * *

Outside...

"He's got the Link Cut? Who knew he had such a great ability?" Drum asked after seeing it.

"Ricky and his partner never gives up. That's why they're unbeatable." Ryuuga said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"The fight is really heating up! And Hundred Demons' Hunter has the stage!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 3 gauge and call to the left! Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King!" He paid 3 gauge as he called him out.

"I won't disappoint you, Chief!" He said.

"Let's do this, dudes!" Hundred Demons' Hunter said as they were going to prepare for attack.

"Oh yeah!"

"Gang the King! Hit Igneel in the center with all you got!"

"Imperial Force Twister!" He sends his punch as he destroyed Igneel, "Penetrate!" Another punch attacks Death Shido as he was dealt with 5 damage.

"I never seen anything like it! Gang the King has cause an amazing 5 damage!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"For real?!" Drum asked.

"Gang the King is the strongest." Ryuuga said.

"How much do you ever know about them?" Drum asked.

"Almost everything."

* * *

At the battle, Ricky knock his punches on Death Shido.

"I really need to get a life!" He said as he was dealt with 1 damage. Then the Hundred Demons' Hunter comes for the final attack.

"And this will be the finishing blow!" He said as his item began to charge as he spins around to attack, "Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!"

"Why me?!" Death Shido said as he lost the match.

* * *

(HDH: 2/ Item: Masurao/ G: 0: Ethereal/None/Ricky)

(DS: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: Mu/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Hundred Demons' Hunter**

They transported back after the match ended.

Gao and the other came by.

"We caught your fight. Nice moves, man!" Gao complimented.

"It is impressive. He never lost his touch." Daisuke said as he agreed.

"You again? You took the Hundred Demon's card I defeated!" He jumped off his core gadget as he was getting angry as he was about to punch him but Gao didn't flinched as he stopped. Gao snickered as he knew he wouldn't get hurt.

"It's Ban Enma!" He smiled as he introduced himself.

"What?" Gao asked.

"That's his name." Daisuke said.

"And you didn't bother telling us that?" Drum asked.

"You never asked."

"My name is Gao! The Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado!" Gao introduced himself to Ban as he smirked.

"But Chief..." Ricky said as the three dragons came out.

"You actually told him your name! And I thought Daisuke was the only one!" Ethereal was surprised.

"What's the big deal about that?" Tenbu asked.

"It's unusual as all. Chief never tells anyone besides Daisuke his real name, ki." Ricky explained.

"So why did he tell you, Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"Let's just say we have a brotherly relationship." Daisuke said.

"I guess he trust Gao and thinks of him as a true friend, huh?" Drum said, "How about that?" He asked.

"Gao has a way with though." Tenbu said as Drum jumped on Ban as he grabbed the handlebars.

"I was wrong about you, you're a pretty good dude after all! These handlebars are about as good as they can get!" Drum said happily as he wanted to imitated the sound of the motorcycle but then Ban starts to get angry as he snapped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Drum." Ryuuga warned.

"Why?" Drum asked.

"No one touches my handlebars. Ever! Now I'm angry!" He starts to go on a rampage, "Flame of Fury!" Drum got off as he got punched by Ban, "No one gets away with that!" Drum was flying to the warehouse as he got crashed into it.

"You okay?!" Gao asked.

"I warned you, Drum." Ryuuga said.

"I'm glad I didn't touch them." Tenbu said as they turned to Ban as they tried to calm him down but then Ban was still on a rampage as he attacks the emperors and then he ran off after he finished them.

"I don't get it! Why he's so mad?" Gao was confused.

"Ban snapped." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?"

"We told you guys before!" Ricky said.

"Told us what?" Tenbu asked.

"They weren't joking when they said not to touch the handlebars." Daisuke said.

"How come?" Gao asked.

"Only I can touch the handlebars growing on his head. When someone else touches or even teases him about them, he goes like crazy like that, ki!" Ricky explained.

"Did that happened last time?" Gao asked Daisuke.

"Yep. Last time, that idiot Ryuuga was too curious about the handlebars that he decides to sneak upon on Ban as he jumps on him and grabbed the handlebars."

"Then what happened?" Tenbu asked as Daisuke turned.

"He punched Ryuuga through the sky and believe me, it's something I don't want to get involved in. It's the reason why I had to leave his gang." Daisuke explained.

"You know, I almost felt sorry for you, Daisuke." Gao said as Ban was running through the docks as the three dragons are chasing after him.

* * *

"It seems there is one out there, who's able to reject the Hundred Demons." Sofia said as they went back at the hidden cave as Ikazuchi punished them again, "And this is most troubling."

"I did warn you that this would happen!" Ikazuchi said, "Prepare yourself!"

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault!" Shido screamed.

"There's only one thing to do." Sofia thought of something.

"You will learn obedience!" Ikazuchi said.

* * *

Later, at the shopping district, Gao is carrying Drum because he's injured.

Drum growled, "I don't get it! Why'd he go so crazy? Next time, we'll see old handlebars head, we'll give him what for, am I right, kid?" Drum asked.

"In a Buddyfight, you mean?" Gao assumed.

"Yeah, of course! What else?" Drum asked as he grunted.

"Admit it, you just wanted to touch his handlebars again?" Daisuke asked.

"What?! What makes you think that?!"

"You'll never learn, do you?" Ryuuga asked.

"Oh come on!"

"Ban Enma..." Gao said.

"We'll see him again." Daisuke said.

* * *

In the sky, Ban starts to imitate the motorcycle sound.

"Gao Mikado, huh? And it's been a long time since I've seen my good pal. Looks like I missed a chance to Buddyfight that trainee and fighting against Daisuke like old times."

"Yes, I suppose so. Where are we going, ki?" Ricky asked.

"We're going wherever the Hundred Demons guide us! And until we hunt them all, our journey has no end! That's my sworn promise! I, the Hundred Demons' Hunter!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Hey, guys!" Daisuke said.

"Hello, everyone!" Ryuusei said.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! This chapter will show you one card for this! Here is one now!" He clapped his hand twice as the card appears. It shows Ryuusei uniting with his comrades, "This is Galactic Unity! A spell card. By paying one gauge, I can place this card in the soul of a monster with "Galactic" in its name. If I do, then that monster gains Power 3000, Defense 3000 and Critical 1 and [Soulguard]! It'll be perfect for Ryuusei."

"Yeah! I'll survive with power, strength, and Soulguard!"

"The end of this chapter is finished, the next one will be about the troublesome event. But luckily, I can help so that's why I'll be fighting in the next chapter! Wish me luck! Give me a review of what you think of this and what Galactic ideas you have! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	15. Survival of 1027 Matches

Chapter 14: Survival of 1027 Matches

* * *

At night, at the Buddy Police HQ. Commander I was getting a drink of coffee.

"Thanks for meeting with me from the others." Commander I said as he drinks coffee, "Don't you think it's about time you told me? We are on the same side." He asked as Count Dawn appeared from the portal below.

"Tell you what exactly?" Count Dawn asked.

"Enough games. We've known each other too long. I know you've been telling about the overwhelming threat that Tenbu spoke of before he lost his memory." He recalled.

"For you have no need to worry."

"You sure about that?!"

"If this terrible threat appears, I promised to tell you everything. Above all else, I am true to my word." Count Dawn swore.

"Well, let's just hope that day never comes, huh?" He asked as he recycle his can and left. Count Dawn was left behind as he pulled out a photo from his pocket. It shows a family including a familiar girl in the center. Then he heard a can dropped as it was Asmodai picking it up.

"I take it that until the girl's old enough, you like things to just continue as they are?" Asmodai asked.

"Even if he did fully awake in the near future. It would still be about time for her to grow up." Count Dawn said as Asmodai drinks his coffee, "And while I am pointing fingers, Asmodai. Why are you carrying on as you know nothing?" He asked.

"I guess I like to keep playing with Tetsuya! The little guy's kinda grown on me." Asmodai assumed as he show the sun mark on the can as Count Dawn stared at it as he screamed and turned to ashes.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was at the dining table, reading the invitation he received.

"I can't believe you got an invitation. Isn't that for the Aibo Student's only?" Ryuuga asked.

"I know, I don't know why, but I guess it'll be something I can for that time. But I don't think everyone will be happy to see me."

"Think they still hate you?" Ryuuga asked.

"Probably." He put away the invitation as he looked at his Core Deck, "If only there'll be something I can do to prove myself that I have changed. But what?"

* * *

The next day, at the Aibo Academy.

"Did you guys get an invitation to Suzuha's party this weekend?!" Gao asked excitedly as he looked at the tablet for Amanosuzu Secret Party.

"Sure did, bro. And her family's country estate. It's gonna be totally choice!" Baku said excitedly.

"But she's keeping secret of what she's celebrating until the day of the party!" Kuguru said excitedly.

* * *

At the home of the Amanosuzu, Suzuha is holding a press conference for the event.

* * *

"Rumor has it that she's going to be officially named as the Head of the Amanosuzu Group!" Kuguru said excitedly.

"Good for her! That sounds amazing!" Gao said.

"Yeah, well. Who cares? I'm just gonna fill my belly with plate after plate of delicious grub!" Baku said.

"It looks like all of the students of Aibo Academy will be invited. You should come with us, Gao!" Kuguru considered.

"I can't! This Sunday, I'm schedule for a double shift so I'll be on duty all day." Gao said disappointingly.

"Bummer, bro. You're gonna miss a feast."

"They're really working you hard, huh?" She asked.

* * *

Later, at night...

"Kuguru's right, kid. This Buddy Police gig is grooving. Everyday, we gotta work late responding calls. I don't know how Daisuke and Ryuuga live like this. We don't even have time to relax or go to cool parties!" Drum said as they stopped and spotted something in the dark.

"Good. Evening." They heard a familiar voice.

"Suzuha?" Gao recognized the voice, "Is that you?" He asked as the image wasn't Suzuha but a robot that looks like her.

"I think my blood sugar's low." Drum said.

"It looks just like Suzuha. But it's a robot."

"Here. An invitation. Party at Country House. Don't miss good times and good food!" The Suzuha robot advised as she showed the invitation.

"These rich folks are weird." Drum said.

"Well, I guess it saves her from having to do it herself." Gao assumed, "Sorry! But I won't be able to make it" He kindly refused the invite as the robot showed the plate of Octopus dumplings.

"Taste what you'll be missing." The robot said as Gao and Drum were happy to see their favorite food.

"That'll sure hit the spot!" Drum said.

"Yeah, it will!" Gao said happily as they got caught by the robot Suzuha's hair as it restrained them.

"You're going to party!" She blasted off, taking them to the estate.

* * *

At the Amanosuzu Country Estate, the robot took them inside as they were in the hallway as she let them go and left.

"No, wait! Where's the food?!" Drum asked as the lights were turned on.

"Oh good, you're finally here, bia." Suzuha said as they saw her above the balcony.

"Why'd you bring us here?!" Gao demanded.

"That's easy. To make sure you'll be attending my party of course, bia. Because I can't very announced our wedding engagement with the groom present, can I?" She explained as it shocked Gao and Drum as he imagined himself with Suzuha.

* * *

 _At the press conference..._

 _"Congratulations, Lady Suzuha! Why choose Gao as your future husband?" The first reporter asked._

 _"Is it because of his skills as a Buddyfighter?" The second reporter asked._

 _"No, it's because of love, bia." She said happily as Gao smirked._

* * *

"What gives?! I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?!" Drum asked.

"Because it's not true!" Gao denied it.

"Your schedule to promise to marry me tomorrow, bia." She said.

"Tomorrow?" Gao asked as he suspected something, "Something's off, is that really Suzuha up there?" He whispered.

"And so you don't try to leave before the party, I've set up some special bride/groom training for you." She said as the platform opens, sending Gao and Drum somewhere down there, "After all, happy wife happy life!" The stars appear on her eyes.

* * *

Gao and Drum landed somewhere in a Fighting Stage as they felt the pain from landing from their butts.

"Where are we?" Gao asked.

"I don't know but it looks familiar!" Drum said as he noticed something familiar. Gao then was surprised for seeing something familiar of where they're at.

"It's Principle Ikarino's Dungeon Stage!" Gao recognized it.

"Not exactly, Mr. Mikado." They heard a voice as they saw Sebastian with two of Suzuha's maids here in the Dungeon Stage, "Although similar to the one belonging to the Aibo Academy Elementary School's Principle Ikarino, this isn't his. But rather, an exact replica."

"It's all part of Lady Suzuha's Buddyfight Training." The red maid said.

"To practice in real world surrounding, she had various Fighting Stages, built within the Canto." The green maid said.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?!" Gao demanded, "We're drive here against our will and now she says we're engaged and I'm in bride/groom training! Is this some kinda joke?!"

"Yeah! Let us out of here! And give us some food for the road!" Drum said.

"I wish we could but it's totally out of our hands." The red maid said disappointingly.

"We've fallen out of favor with her." The green maid said.

"Milady sent us down here as well." Sebastian said.

"Why'd she do that?" Gao asked.

"We don't know. It happened yesterday." He recalled the time yesterday.

* * *

 _Sebastian and the maids are in her room._

 _"It is time to rise and shine, milady." Sebastian is giving her a wake up call._

 _"Lady Suzuha?" Both maid were wondering why isn't she woke up as they heard a noise coming from the chest, covered in chains as it was Mary Sue, who was trapped in there._

 _"It's Mary Sue!" The green maid noticed._

 _"Why do such a thing?" Sebastian asked._

 _"Because she was being a nuisance, bia." Suzuha said as she appeared behind them but she was possessed as the shadow of a star is behind her._

 _"You should've called us!" The two maid said._

 _"What is that shadow?" Sebastian asked as he noticed._

 _"I see that you are also a nuisance, bia." She said as the platform opened, sending them to the Dungeon Stage._

* * *

"She called her buddy a nuisance?!" Drum asked.

"A demon must've possessed her!" Gao believed, "We need to find a way out of this dungeon and go rescue Suzuha!"

"Let's do it!" Drum said as they head off, trying to find a way out.

"Wait! Stop!" Sebastian warned but Gao opened the door as they went in through the hallway.

"Let's try there!" Gao said as he saw the door as he opened it. When he opened it, tentacles appeared as it scared them as they're trying to get away from it, "We'll have to find another way out!" They found another door on the other side. As they opened it, fire appears as it nearly burned them, they ran off as they were back to start, "What's the deal with this house, anyway?" He asked as he was tired and they both sighed for relief.

"As previously mentioned, this is an exact replica of Principal Ikarino's Dungeon Stage. And as you are no doubt aware, there is but one way out." Sebastian said.

"You mean we have to win in a Buddyfight?" Gao assumed.

* * *

Above in a room, Death Shido is watching them through the orb, snickering.

"How fun to see Mikado's squirm like that!" Death Shido said while relaxing in the chair, "All this does seem a little over the top though. I mean big parties and dungeons?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think it will quite amusing, bia. After..." She said as the Hundred Demon Monster revealed itself, it was an orb of a skull with a skull behind it.

"The deal was that I, Mysterious Decarabia can do as I pleased, bia." She said as she recalled the deal.

* * *

 _At the hidden cave, Ikazuchi awoken another Hundred Demon Monster._

 _"This is Mysterious, Decarabia. Pair it up with her as a Buddy!" He said as the orb show Suzuha for the subject to be possessed._

 _"Suzuha Amanosuzu? But why her?" Shido asked._

 _"Why do you think it is that the Hundred Demons keeping losing, huh?" Ikazuchi asked._

 _"Well I... don't know."_

 _"It's because you're pathetically weak!" Ikazuchi pointed at Shido as he shocked him, "No matter how great the Hundred Demons are, if the fighter's weak, they can't release their full power!"_

 _"Nobody's ever beaten Gao Mikado in an official Buddyfight." Sofia said, "However, several have almost been able to pull it off. Suzuha Amanosuzu is one of them." She explained._

 _"If I'm going to be working with this girl, then I insist on doing things my way." Decarabia considered._

 _"I don't care how you do it, just bring me Tenbu!" Ikazuchi ordered._

* * *

"Understood." Decarabia was amazed, "Oh, this is gonna be such fun, bia." She said after repossessing Suzuha again.

* * *

At the Dungeon Stage, the robot Suzuha was ascended up stage for battle as it mimic Suzuha's laugh.

"That's the bucket of bolts that shanghaied us!" Drum recognized it.

"That's milady's state of the art, Buddyfight Training Robot. It is capable to transforming into one thousand and twenty seven different fighters." Sebastian explained.

"And next you'll be telling me that I gotta defeat all of them." Gao assumed.

"It is the only way to get out of here."

"1027 fights?!" Drum asked.

"Fine by me!" Gao takes the risk of a challenge, "I got a few new moves, I've been wanting to try out anyway."

"Time for a Fighter Change!" The Suzuha Robot descended down as the robot changed. The robot has shown a Robot Genma on the stage.

"Think you can handle the Seifukai?" Robot Genma asked.

"Now it looks like Genma! This is gonna be fun!" Gao said excitedly as from above the ceiling, the hatch opened, revealing a Robot Paruko.

"Okay! Is anyone ready?" The Robot Paruko asked, "Buddyfight!"

* * *

Outside of the Country Estate, the helicopters are here, including the newsreporter.

"You're looking at the live shot of the Majestic Canto Amanosuzu!" Ms. Hanana announced, "Where Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu, of the Appomattox International Super Company is schedule to make an important announcement tonight." She explained as many cars with the invited guest are here, "And with the influence of her families world renowned equipment manufacturing enterprise much attention as being drawn to this event."

* * *

At the inside of the room...

"Sh-sh-She can tell, Shido!" Gallows said, "We gotta get going."

I'm actually a little tired right now." Shido said.

"Gao's been fighting for 3 straight days." Sofia informed, "He must be totally exhausted by now. Meaning the Mysterious Decarabia should be able to defeat him easily. Don't you want to defeat Gao and take Tenbu away from him while the entire world is watching?" She asked.

* * *

At Kuguru's house...

"Baku! Hurry up! We're going be late!" She said as they got into the helicopter and headed off. Kuguru wore a dress as Baku stick to his usual clothes, "Why aren't you all dressed up? The invitation was very clear and asking us to wear a formal attire." She regulated.

"These are my formal clothes." Baku said as Zanya and Tsukikage are with him.

"Yeah right." She said.

"You're lucky, Zanya. You dressed formally everyday!" Baku expected after seeing Zanya's uniform every time.

"Father says clothes make the man." Zanya quoted.

"A-are you okay, Zanya?"

"No, Gao's gone missing. We haven't been able to contact him in 3 days. I asked Daisuke to see if he knows anything but he hasn't seen him either." Zanya explained as it surprised Baku and Kuguru, "It's not like him. He's vanished without a trace."

"I have no idea, bro. I figured he wasn't in class all week as he was on Buddy Police business." Baku said.

"You don't think he's been defeated by a Hundred Demon's monster?" Kuguru assumed.

"We considered it, but if he was, I'm sure they would've contacted us to brag about it. I just really hope he hasn't got himself in over his head with something."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"There's just one hour until the party begins! And we still have no idea what the big news is! The whole world is anxious awaiting Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu's big announcement!" Ms. Hanana announced.

"They watched the news as Count Dawn came back.

"That's all they talked about on the news lately." Count Dawn said.

"Any word from Mikado yet?" Commader I asked.

"Strangely no."

"Where can he be?"

"I tried to contacting him. But it looks like his phone doesn't work somewhere." Daisuke assumed.

"We've reached out to his friends, even to Ms. Amanosuzu. But with all that's going on, she's too busy to speak to us." Stella said.

"Really? Would you say they were close friends?" Count Dawn asked.

"Yes." Stella replied.

"Something's off. If a close friend of yours went missing, wouldn't you be a least bit concerned?"

"That does make sense. But if that's true then how come Suzuha isn't rounding up a search party or something?" Daisuke asked.

"As we enjoy the beautiful sunset, we're only moments away from the big surprise!" The screen shows the sun as Count Dawn stared at it as he screamed and turned to ashes.

* * *

Battle at the Dungeon Stage. Gao was finished his next fight.

"Kay, pal! Take him out!" Gao ordered Drum.

"This'll finish you!" Drum strikes at Robot Kenta as he won the game.

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Alright! That was almost a cool thou!" Gao said as the Robot Paruko is checking on Robot Kenta.

"Gao Mikado continues to amazed! That's 999 consecutive wins!"

* * *

At the room...

"Is he a machine too? He never tires or gets hungry?" Death Shido asked after seeing Gao in his condition.

"I expect nothing less from him, bia." Suzuha said, "Now then, let's see how he reacts to this!" She pushed the button as the Robot Suzuha ascended up stage.

* * *

The Robot Suzuha brought out the Octopus Dumplings from them to eat, "Anyone. Hungry?"

"Are we ever?!" They said desperately as the hatch closed the food.

"You have to beat me first!"

"So not fair..." They said as they became hungry.

"I was so focused, I didn't realized how majority hungry I am." Gao said as he was getting hungry.

"I can't feel my tail. I need to eat!" Drum said as they kneel down in exhaustion with their stomach growled.

* * *

Later, at sunset...

"I recommend you on the most brilliant plan." Sofia complimented, "By showing them food, you made them realized their exhaustion and hunger."

"You truly are a demon." Death Shido admitted.

"And proud of it!" Suzuha said, "Now, if you excuse me, bia." She disappeared through the portal.

* * *

The Robot Suzuha was replaced with the real Suzuha who is still possession of the Hundred Demon.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, "In case you forgot, it's almost time, bia."

"Almost time for what?" Gao asked as he was still exhausted.

"Whatever it is, I hope it comes with a side order of fries!" Drum assumed.

"Why time for us to announced our engagement, of course! And also..." She laughed as she begins to luminized her Core Gadget, "Time for me to defeat you and take that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card off your hands, bia!" She said as Decarabia appears behind her.

"The live broadcast's about to begin!" Decarabia said as Paruko warped into the Dungeon Stage.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko was inside the Dungeon Stage, "Uh. What is going on?" She looked around, "I don't believe it! It's the copy of the Dungeon Stage! And unless my eyes are deceiving me, it looks like Gao Mikado and Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu are about to Buddyfight! I'm sure no one in the world are expecting to see these evening's party to be starting on a point like this!" She announced as the dining room with many guest are watching the match, Ms. Hanana noticed it too.

"That's Paruko!" Ms. Hanana said.

Gao and Drum were still exhausted as they can barely stand up.

"I don't know if I can fight anymore." Drum said as he can hardly stay awake, "I mean I can barely even lift my arms."

"Yeah, but we have to. Without us, Suzuha's doomed!" Gao said as he felt tired. Then a portal appeared from above.

"What? I will not pleased to be talked to you in your condition." Count Dawn said.

"How'd you find us?" Gao asked.

"Let's just say there's honor among friends." The coffin opens up, "And now that I found you, I order to you rest." He stepped out of the coffin as Daisuke came out too.

"What's Daisuke doing here?" Gao asked.

"Hey." Daisuke greeted.

"He wanted to come to help you, Gao. I suppose his friendship with you is bit strongly."

"Let me help you, Gao." He carried Gao to the side of the stage.

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"That's what we do."

"I'll help too." Ryuusei said as he helped Drum.

"Thanks."

"Now, that's settled, I will face your opponent in your place." Count Dawn recommended.

"Wait!" Daisuke said as he came to him, "Let me do it."

"Hm? Tell me the reason why."

"I know that in the past, I still can't be trusted anymore. But I want to prove myself that I changed and also show everyone that I'm not the bad guy anymore! Please, let me do this!" He bowed for pleading as Count Dawn thinks of his decision.

"Very well. I'll accept."

Daisuke smiled, "Thank you, sir! I won't disappoint you!"

"But... there is one condition that you must accept." He said as Daisuke was confused.

"Hey, is that...?" She gasped after seeing Count Dawn, talking to Daisuke, "It is! The Famous Buddy Police Youth Leader, Count Dawn! And he's with the assistance, Daisuke Masamune!"

"What was it that gave me away, bia?" Suzuha asked.

"Something you demons could never understand." Count Dawn said, "When someone close to you goes missing, concerns can be difficult. " He said as he opened his cape, "Unless of course you know what they are, I had my servants conducted a thorough search and easily confirmed my suspicions." His bat disappeared in his cape.

"Fine, very well. I fight you instead, bia."

"That won't be necessary." Count Dawn said as Suzuha was confused, "It is him that you will be fighting." He referred to Daisuke.

* * *

At the room...

"It looks Count Dawn is letting his assistance will be filling in for the exhausted Gao Mikado!" Paruko announced.

"That batty clown is letting our former comrade spoil our plan!" Death Shido said.

"Good thing I came prepared. Use this." She pulled out another Hundred Demon's card.

"My chance to show my true skills to the world!"

* * *

"Beyond the stars of the galaxy! Show me my future of destiny! Luminize! Galactic Fighters!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Magic!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm fighting for Star Dragon World!"

"I'm with Magic World, bia!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Hold on? Did he say Star Dragon World? Did Daisuke have a new world now?!" Paruko announced after seeing Daisuke's flag.

"Tasuku and I have it. So I'll show you what this new power can do!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. They are watching the match.

"The first move goes to Miss Amanosuzu!" Paruko announced.

"Youth Officers Zanya and Tetsuya are headed to Canto to Amanosuzu as we speak." Commander I said.

"I call Sky Poet, Amon to the center!"

* * *

"Okay! Attack him, bia!" She ordered Amon to attack as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Amon/None)

* * *

Daisuke smirked, "Heh, that barely hurts at all."

 **Your Move**

"Now Daisuke gets to try out his stuff!" Paruko announced, "I'm curious to see what other surprises he has for us!"

"This isgonna be awesome! Seeing Daisuke's first fight with Star Dragon World!" Gao said as the portal appeared behind them as it sucks them in.

* * *

They were transported outside of the garden near the estate.

"That's one fight you'll have to miss!" Death Shido said as he was here.

"Why's that?" Gao asked.

"Even if with your obvious exhaustion, we don't want to risk you butting in!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Take a good look!" Death Shido called the Hundred Demon's monster, "We have another Hundred Demon's monster! Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" He called out an cyclops monster, carrying a big club.

"Iron Cyclops has his eye on you!" He swings his club to attack Gao and Drum as they ran to avoid it. Ms. Hanana was walking in the garden as she spotted something.

"Huh? What's this?" She asked as Death Shido and Sofia saw her.

"You there! Reporter! I'll give you the privilege of broadcasting my mind blowing fight!" Death Shido said as Sofia disappeared as she appeared in front of Ms. Hanana, carrying a video camera to record.

"Okay." She takes it as Death Shido toss the black skull.

"Darkness Barrier Activate!" He activated it as the barrier engulfed them around.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been made as Gao and Drum ascended up stage.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Hanana asked as she went to check on them, while carrying the camera, "Will you be able to fight?"

"We have no choice!" Drum said anxiously, "Or else we're stuck in here!"

"I'm getting tired of this guy!" Gao said as he became frustrated and saw Death Shido up on stage with Iron Cyclops.

"Burning like an inferno! With limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Dungeon!"

"Welcome to this special report." Ms. Hanana said as she starting the live broadcast on the side of the stage, "A Darkness Barrier has just been raised at Canto de Amanosuzu. I will be broadcasting live from the scene where the exhausting Gao Mikado has accepted a Buddyfight challenge from the notorious Death Shido! Stay with us for this double header! Are you with me, Paruko?" She asked as Paruko was watching on screen.

"You know I am!" Paruko said.

"Alrighty then! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

"I'm fighting for Dungeon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gao has the first move! And he calls Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon!" Ms. Hanana announced as the people in the dining room are watching the fight.

"Come on, Break Shoulder! Attack the fighter!" Gao ordered as Break Shoulder attacks.

"Give me a break. That was weak! I cast..." He paid one gauge to cast, "Divine Protection of Shalsana!" The white barrier blocked off Break Shoulder's attack."

"With his Counterspell's ability, Death Shido regains one life point!" Ms. Hanana announced as Death Shido gains one life, "And with that, Gao's move is over!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Break Shoulder/None)

(DS: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

Back at the Dungeon Stage...

"Things are heating up at the Dungeon Stage! Daisuke Masamune is preparing to dazzle us with his first turn!" Paruko announced as Daisuke's turn is begun.

"I Buddycall Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei to the left! And Galactic Sniper, Rogue to the center!" He Buddycalled Ryuusei as he regained one life and he called to the center, white anthropomorphic Dragon wearing light blue futuristic armor hooked up with a hood that a scope connected to the hood. He carries a light grey modified sniper-rifle capable of shootings jolts of electricity.

"Alright! It's time for show you my power!" Ryuusei said.

"With a Buddy Gift, he regains one life point!"

"And next to the right, I call Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn!"

"Wait, why is Count Dawn in this deck? Isn't he an Legend World monster?" Paruko asked as Daisuke remembered the condition.

* * *

 _"You want to be added in my deck?" Daisuke asked._

 _"If you truly want to prove yourself worthy, then I will fight alongside you. If you're okay with it." Count Dawn said as Daisuke shook his head._

 _"No, it's fine." He pulled out his Core Deck, "I be honored for you to help me fight together for today."_

 _"Very well. I wish you the best of luck for this." He said as he went into Daisuke's deck._

* * *

"I made the deal with him to help fight with me so he got into my deck." Daisuke explained.

"Really? Well, I'm interested to know what kind of ability he has. Time for my trusty Takoscope!" Paruko pulled it out, "Let's check out his deets together! Shall we?" She analyzed Count Dawn, "Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn!"

"Hang on a sec, Daisuke called him Seventh Omni Earth Lord. Why do I have a feeling like I heard that name somewhere before?" She asked as she looked again to forget it, "Anyway, he's just a Size 0. But he has the Wydar Sarkal Attribute, he has 4000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 1 and have one ability! I wonder if he shows us his hidden strength of the Buddy Police!"

"Locked and Loaded!" He targeted Suzuha, "Fire!" He shot a jolt of electricity as she was dealt with 2 damage.

"Wait a minute! There was a monster in the center! How can Rogue attack her directly?" Paruko asked.

"Sniper's ability can attack an opponent even if there's monster in the center!" Daisuke explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Paruko said. Count Dawn attacked Amon as he destroyed him.

"Let's do this!" Ryuusei jumps as he attacked Suzuha, "Galactic Blazing!"

"Think you'll get better than me?" She asked as she cast, "Think again, you brute!" She cast Solomon's Great Barrier as she nullified the attack.

"Damn it! So close!"

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: Ryuusei/Rogue/Count Dawn)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

At the helicopter, Baku watched the match, "So he used Count Dawn in his deck and that was his fighting style."

"What's up with Suzuha's deck?" Kuguru asked.

"You noticed that too?" Baku asked, "And I thought it was just Daisuke's deck which is the only thing have changed. But for her, it's different than the usual one. And check out her buddy." He noticed Decarabia, "That is not Mary Sue!"

"I call Zepar to the center and Zagan to the left, bia!" Suzuha called.

"Lady Suzuha uses Nice One to increase the cards in her hand! But the ability of Count Dawn prevents from them from being destroyed if there's a Wyder Sarkal monster in the right position! But none of them are Wydar Sarkal monsters, they are Galactic attributes! I hope he has plan because we need to see how this play's out!" Paruko announced.

"Zagan! Attack Count!" Zagan attacked Count as he was destroyed.

"I will rise again!"

"Zepar! Attack Rogue in the center!" He kicked Sniper as he destroyed him. Daisuke growled for seeing Sniper destroyed. Suzuha chuckled for her plan to work.

* * *

Back at the Darkness Barrier...

"I attack Break Shoulder with Fate Skeleton!" Death Shido ordered as Fate Skeleton slashed and destroyed Break Shoulder.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(DS: 11/ Item: None/ G: 2: Fate/Roper/Jaish)

* * *

"In the game so far, Gao is down to 6 life while Death Shido has received no damage at all!" Ms. Hanana announced.

 **Your Move**

"Alright." He draw, "Charge and Draw!" Gao smiled as he picked out the card he needs, "I equip Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao equipped an item by paying one gauge.

"It looks like Gao's pulling out all of his stops but in his exhausting condition, can he kinda win here?" She asked despite on Gao's condition.

"I call Guns Knuckle Dragon to the left area! And I call Power Stamp Dragon to the right!" Gao called out a big dragon with a big armor, wearing a strap eyepatch and has big giant gauntlets.

"When called, Power Stamp Dragon has the ability to destroy either the opponent's right or left monsters in the field!" Ms. Hanana explained, "In a match like this, it's always good to have options." The symbol of fist was on the floor, where Power Stamp is standing on, as he stamped the floor as the Bronze Golem, Jaish is destroyed.

* * *

At the sky, Tetsuya and Asmodai are flying over to the Canto while he watches the match on his phone.

"Check it out! That was cool, yo!" Tetsuya complimented. He noticed Asmodai is commenting as he noticed something is wrong, "What's bugging you, A-dog?" It got his attention.

"Nothing. Just looks like bad storm coming." Asmodai said but not in his happy mood.

* * *

Back at the Darkness Barrier...

"Oh I get now!" Ms. Hanana realized something, "It's the Gao Formation!" She saw Gao set up his usual formation.

"Guns Knuckle Dragon! Go attack Roper!" Gao ordered as Guns Knuckle attacks and destroyed Roper, "Power Stamp Dragon! Attack the fighter!" Power Stamp attacks Death Shido.

"I never let you get your grubby mitts on me! I cast Great Pillar of Fire!" He cast as the pillar of fire burns Power Stamp as he puff up smoke as he was destroyed.

"Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao attacks Death Shido as he inflicted 3 damage. He was done for the turn as Death Shido laughed.

"Now I cast, Quiescence of Cassiade! Now any damage I received, is reduced by 3 whole points!" He said as he regained the damage he took.

"Say what?!" Gao asked.

"Unbelievable! Even the Gao Formation couldn't stripped any life points away from Death Shido!" Ms. Hanana said.

"Uh oh!" Gao then felt tired as he can barely stand.

"You okay?!" Drum asked after seeing his partner, almost fainting, "Get a hold of yourself, kid! Come on! Stand up! We need you! I need you! Gao!" He yelled, trying to get Gao to withstand the condition.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuusei!"

"Hey!" He waved.

"For this chapter, we will show you one card." He snapped his finger, revealing the next card, the card shows a metallic green bipedal dragon equipped with white and blue Knight's armor with a light sword equipped into his white gauntlet and holds a white light shield, "This is Galactic Knight, Orion. A Size 1 monster with 5000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 1. He has the ability called, 'Honorable Strike'. With that, when this card has a card in its soul with "Galactic Arms" in its name, I can send that card in its soul to the drop zone. If I do, then I can destroy one card on the opponent's field! I can only activate this effect once per turn."

"Hold on, he sends a Galacticarms in the Drop Soul? Why would he do that?" Ryuusei asked.

"Because he honors the Galacticarms as his true friends and allies. The end of this chapter is done. The next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter. Give me a review of what you think and what Galactic ideas are you gonna recommended. Also I might need an Impact card for the next chapter. So until then, thanks and bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	16. Monstrous Eater, Yamigedo

Chapter 15: Monstrous Eater, Yamigedo

* * *

Power Stamp attacks Death Shido.

"I never let you get your grubby mitts on me! I cast Great Pillar of Fire!" He cast as the pillar of fire burns Power Stamp as he puff up smoke as he was destroyed.

"Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" Gao attacks Death Shido as he inflicted 3 damage. He was done for the turn as Death Shido laughed.

"Now I cast, Quiescence of Cassiade! Now any damage I received, is reduced by 3 whole points!" He said as he regained the damage he took.

"Say what?!" Gao asked.

"Unbelievable! Even the Gao Formation couldn't stripped any life points away from Death Shido!" Ms. Hanana said.

"Uh oh!" Gao then felt tired as he can barely stand.

"You okay?!" Drum asked after seeing his partner, almost fainting, "Get a hold of yourself, kid! Come on! Stand up! We need you! I need you! Gao!" He yelled, trying to get Gao to withstand the condition.

* * *

Later, at night...

"Daisuke, it's your move!" Paruko announced.

"I'll pay 1 life to activate Count Dawn's abilty!" He paid one life, "I can revive him back from the Drop Zone!"

"A twilight returner!" Count Dawn said.

"That's right! Count Dawn can revive if the player pays one life at the beginning of the turn." Paruko announced.

"I call Galacticarms, Enderion Cannon to the center position!" He called out a black sphere with two red screen like eyes as its main body, with two black rectangular cannons acting as arms, "And now it's time! Crossnize! Ryuusei! Enderion Cannon!"

"Whoa! Did he just say Crossnize?!" Paruko asked.

 **Galacticarms Loaded**

Count Dawn watched, "He can crossnize, eh? I never thought he has grown. He really has changed." He said as it splits open sideways then attaches it self to the back of the dragon with each half-sphere folding our a long spike. The two rectangular cannons each clip onto Ryuusei's arms.

 **Roll Shift. Verified Form. All Devices Engage! SCF Active! Load Finish!**

Ryuusei combined with Enderion Cannon on his arms, "Enderion Cannon!"

"And now I pay one gauge and one life to equip myself with Neo Dragon Armor, Galactic Buster!" He paid his gauge and life as he equipped himself an azure colored battle suit with the visor shaped as a dragon's head, a red core at the center of the suit's chest, razor sharp claws at the suit's hands and feet and a wing-shaped jetpack on the back of the suit.

"Look at that! Daisuke gave himself a new look. I never seen that armor before!"

"Count Dawn, attack the monster in the center!" Daisuke ordered as Count Dawn shocked Zepar as he destroyed him. Suzuha laughed.

"This will be easier than I thought, bia. I cast! Check It Out!" She paid one gauge as Zagan returns to the hand.

"That's a Counterspell that returns all monsters in the field to each players' hand! And let's the player using it, call one to the center!" Paruko announced as Suzuha Buddycalled.

"I call Mysterious Decarabia to the center!" She regained one life.

"The Buddy Gift gives her one life point! It's time to solve Decarabia's mystery!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope, "My Takoscope will give us the 411!" She analyzed Decarabia, "Mysterious Decarabia! A 72 Pillars Attribute, Size 2, 6000 power, 3000 defense, and a critical of 2! And when it appears on the field, we're gonna play Rock-Paper-Scissors, bia! Rock, paper..." Her hand turned into mechanical as Daisuke's hand turned to mechanical.

"Scissor!"

"Scissor!" Suzuha chose rock as Daisuke chose scissors. Both collided as the rock destroyed the scissor hand.

"I win! Which means I get to destroy one of your cards in the field!" Suzuha said.

"Damn!" Daisuke said as Ryuusei was destroyed but came back due to Soulguard

* * *

At the Darkness Barrier...

"Here at the Darkness Barrier, things are going from bad to worst! Gao is forced to choose a card after Death Shido cast Dangerous Fuse and increase his gauge by 2 points!" Ms. Hanana announced while Gao is still in tired position.

"Buddycall Iron Cyclops to the right! In case you aren't in the nose, my pal here has a critical of 4!" Death Shido said as he Buddycall and regained one life, "And a Double Attack!"

* * *

"You lucky viewers are about to witness history in the making. Gao Mikado's about to lose his first match ever!" Death Shido said while Tetsuya watches and landed on the ground.

"He's such a hater, eh A-dog?" He asked Asmodai as he noticed he's not with him, "Uh, A-dog? Hey, where you at, yo!"

* * *

Back at the battle, Iron Cyclops attacks Gao, inflicting 4 damage.

"Gotcha!" Drum caught Gao in time, "You can do this!"

"Now, you'll see that I, Death Shido am the greatest Buddyfighter in the world!" He bragged evilly, "Cyclops, finish him!"

"Hang tight, Gao! I'm on my way!" Gao heard a familiar voice as he was about to cast.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he gained a gauge.

"Fine, I'll just finish you on my next turn!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"To finish his turn, Death Shido destroyed Guns Knuckle with Fate Skeleton! Now, Gao's up!" Ms. Hanana announced.

"It's not looking good for Mikado." Commander I said.

"No. He's only got 2 life points!" Stella said as she sees Gao's exhaustion, "And Death Shido has 12 life! I never seen anyone come back when the gap is this big!"

* * *

Gao panted as he was getting more tired and walked slowly.

"Can you do this?" Drum asked.

"Somewhere, Tasuku is watching us." Gao said as Drum was confused.

"So no matter how tired I am, I won't let him see me give a lousy fight!" He pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "I gotta dig deep and deliver! Draw! Charge and Draw! You're up, pal! I Buddycall, Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" He buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Who needs food?! I can live on Buddyfight!" Drum said in motivational confidence, "Let's do this!"

"And now he's call out Spin Nail Dragon! You know what that means, folks?" Ms. Hanana said as Gao set up his formation again.

"Time for the Gao Formation!" Gao said.

"Why do that?! I mean, I still have 12 life points!" Death Shido said.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Sofia is watching the match.

"My fist will change that, Death Shido!" Drum said as Death Shido screamed.

"We're never going to win with him as our fighter." Sofia said in an obvious tone.

"I couldn't agree more." Sofia heard Ikazuchi's voice as he was in the Skull Pit.

"Master Ikazuchi. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm running out of patience!" He bites the bone.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Death Shido's quickly got down to just 4 life points!" Ms. Hanana announced, "You gotta hand it to Mikado, he's now made a game of it!"

"Heh, not for long!" Death Shido said.

"Actually, my turn isn't over yet!" Gao said as he held an Impact card.

"What?!"

"When he has a Fist item equipped and his opponent has 4 life or less! And both players have no monster in the center, then the conditions are perfect..." Ms. Hanana said for the expectations.

"Final Phase!" Gao cast.

"But... but I don't wanna get zapped again!" Death Shido whined.

"I cast!" Gao activated his Impact card, "Gigantic Crusher!"

"Why me?!" Death Shido screamed as his life points dropped down to 0.

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 0: Spin Nail/None/Drum)

(DS: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/Cyclops)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Oh good. We're out." Ms. Hanana was relived as they were transported back.

"Alright. Now I can get some..." Gao kneel.

"You alright?" Drum asked.

"Do you need some help?" Ms. Hanana asked for Gao's assistance.

"Where's the Hundred Demon's card?" Gao asked.

"Up there." Drum pointed as the card slowly floating down as the lightning destroyed the card along with the Iron Cyclops.

"Yet, another disappointment." They heard someone as Ikazuchi revealed himself as he walks to them.

"I know you!" Gao recognized him.

"My name is Ikazuchi." He introduced himself.

"Yeah? And?!"

"I've come to devour Lord Tenbu!" Ikazuchi revealed his objective.

"Did someone call my name?" Tenbu asked as he appeared out of the deck.

"This is the creep who stole your memories, Gramps!" Drum said.

"Is that so?" Tenbu asked.

"Yes, but this time, I'll do more than that. I'm gotta eat you down to every last bone! Or rather my buddy, Yamigedo will!" Ikazuchi recommended.

"Yamigedo? Never heard of him." Drum said as he didn't recognized the name. Then one of Count Dawn's bats appeared as it watches them.

* * *

Back at the Dungeon Stage. Count Dawn was getting surprised.

"What's wrong, Count Dawn?" Daisuke asked.

"Not that horrible beast. Don't tell me he's recovered enough power to fight again." He said.

"Daisuke called out Orionis as he crossnized with Ryuusei as he set him up with a Triple Attack Formation! And when Orionis crossnized with Ryuusei, he gains a Double Attack! So it's a Quadruple Attack Formation!" Paruko announced as Ryuusei was equips the armor, but also holds a light sword with a hilt of same design as the Galactic Arms, "But Lady Suzuha has 8 life left! And she has 3 Decarabias in the position, in front of her. I don't know if Daisuke can managed for his victory. But on the bright side, Galactic Buster has the Penetrate ability when there's a Galactic monster on the left or right side area! So let's hope he can break through!"

"I cast! Galactic Unity!"

"With that spell, it can give Ryuusei, 3000 power and defense with a critical but also gives him a Soulguard!"

"I can't fight with this current condition! Daisuke! I hope you can win this!" Count Dawn said.

"Don't worry I'm on it!" Daisuke flies with his jetpack as he began to use his razor sharp claws to attack the center Decarabia, "Galactic Cross!"

"With Galactic Buster's Penetrate, Suzuha was ceased with 2 damage! And it looks like Ryuusei's gonna make his move twice!" Paruko announced.

"I wasn't taking this serious enough, bia?!" Suzuha asked as Ryuusei slashed Suzuha.

"Galactic Slash, Orion!" He inflicted 3 damage, "Final Attack!" He dealt another 3 damage as the match is over.

* * *

(D: 4/ Item: Galactic Buster/ G: 0: Ryuusei/None/Count Dawn)

(S: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: Decarabia/None/Decarabia)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Daisuke Masamune**

"Alright! We did it!" Daisuke said happily as Count Dawn watches him.

'He really is something, isn't he?" Count Dawn thinks.

* * *

Back outside, prepare to be the main course." Ikazuchi said as the flame vortex blocks him as it was Asmodai appeared.

"Why not let me be your opponent?" Asmodai recommended.

"Asmodai?" Drum asked.

"Where's Tetsuya?" Gao asked.

"I don't need to cramp his style by logging him out for a homie like this." Asmodai said while holding his orb. Ikazuchi saw the orb with the symbol on it.

"I thought you look familiar." Ikazuchi saw the Demon symbol on it, "As you wished." He accepted the challenge as it surprised them, "You can be the appetizer." He said as his wings grew as they flew in position.

"Don't you dare change that channel because another fight's about to start!" Ms. Hanana started another live broadcast between Asmodai vs Ikazuchi, "One of the fighters is none other than Demon Lord, Asmodai!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"When did he get there?!" Stella was surprised.

"What is he think he's going out there?" Commander I said.

* * *

"A Millennial Kingdom where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!"

"I just have word that Asmodai is using Tetsuya Kurodake's deck!" Ms. Hanana announced.

"Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness! Destroy and Rampage! Devour the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!" Ikazuchi has a dark eel creature as it opens its mouth with the Dark Core in it.

"Once again! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Magic World!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi's flag shows a hot blazing color with a creature face of a monster demon on it.

* * *

(A: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"I never heard that world." Ms. Hanana said as she never expected that kind of flag before, "I wonder what kind of monsters live there!"

"It's not a world. But I can call Hundred Demons monsters from any world I choose!" Ikazuchi explained.

"Any Hundred Demons he wants?" Drum asked.

"He can call an army!" Gao assumed, "I better ask for reinforcements."

* * *

Later, Asmodai called Beleth to the center.

"With the first move of the game, Asmodai called the Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center!" Ms. Hanana announced, "And immediately sends him on the offense!" She said as Tetsuya ran and found Asmodai.

"What gives, A-dog?!" Tetsuya asked, flabbergasted.

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Hundred Demons, I summon you! Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera! Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda! Rampage, Chizomegumo!" He called out his three hundred demons monsters, "Peluda, go and devour Beleth!" He ordered as Peluda bites on Beleth as he destroyed him, "You're next, Chizomegumo!" Chizomegumo attacked Asmodai as he inflicted 2 damage, "I can almost taste it!" He drooled, "Go, Zazamera!"

"That is not happening on my home. I cast, Solomon's Shield!" He nullified the attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(A: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: Peluda/Chizomegumo/Zazamera)

* * *

"You're wasting both of our time! You cannot defeat me!" Ikazuchi said.

"You're grouchy. Did you skip your pretty day nap?" Asmodai asked.

"Asmodai just called Great Duke Astraroth to the center!" Ms. Hanana announced as Asmodai called Astraroth.

"Size 2 monster?! What a joke!" Ikazuchi said as Zazamera growled, "I activate Zazamera's Thunder Mind!" The same creature that Ikazuchi has as a Core Gadget attacks Asmodai, inflicting 1 damage.

"After calling a monster on his turn, Asmodai's the one receiving damage!" Ms. Hanana asked as Count Dawn's bat is watching the match.

* * *

Back at the Dungeon Stage...

Count Dawn gasped, "Thunder Mind!"

"Hm, what was that?" Daisuke asked.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked as he and the maids are checking Suzuha.

"When certain conditions are met, it's ability that can cause 1 damage to an opponent!" Count Dawn explained, "I must find a way to help him."

"Let's try to get out of this place then." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Asmodai calls Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin! However, as he's a Size 1 monster, Peluda's Thunder Mind's been activate! Resulting in one damage!" Ms. Hanana said as Asmodai was inflicted by 1 damage due to Thunder Mind.

"I haven't expected my fight without getting a few scrapes." Asmodai said.

"Asmodai's set Solomon's Great Barrier!" Ms. Hanana said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"That spell turns all Size 2 72 Pillar monsters in the field into Size 1!" Stella explained.

"Next, he calls Sky Poet Amon to the right!" Ms. Hanana announced.

"This just might work!" Commander I realized.

* * *

Back down to Gao.

"Come on, Asmodai. You can win!" Gao said.

"Yeah! Do it!" Drum cheered as Gamigin destroyed Chizomegumo. Then Astraoth inflicted 2 damage and another for the Double Attack. Then Sky Poet comes to attack.

"I cast Hundred Demon Sorcery, Yamitagae!" He cast a black barrier to nullify the attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(A: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: Gamigin/Astraroth/Amon)

(I: 3/ Item: None/ G: 4: Peluda/None/Zazamera)

* * *

"I have missed my chance." Asmodai said.

"Gao!" Zanya saw Gao and the others as he came to them.

"Sup, Zanya?" Gao asked as Baku and Kuguru came together with him.

"You're not injured, are you?" Zanya asked for his condition.

"I'm fine!"

"Do you have any idea, who that guy is fighting against Asmodai?" He asked after seeing Ikazuchi battling against Asmodai.

"Once again, Ikazuchi calls a powerful Chizomegumo!" Ms. Hanana announced.

"I equip! Feel of the darkness of terror! Await the might jaws of the wicked beast that hungers for misery!" Ikazuchi equipped as his hand transformed in the purple aura as it became a claw with thunder tips with a scale gauntlet, "Thunder Claw, Narukami! Hundred Demons, devour everything! Show no mercy, Zazamera!" Zazamera bites on Astraroth as he was destroyed and came back due to Soulguard.

"Astraroth is revived with Soulguard! One distraction isn't enough to keep him down!" Ms. Hanana announced.

"Good thing I was prepared for that! I cast, Hundred Demon Sorcery, Ryubokushihai!" Ikazuchi cast as the dark mist grabs Astraroth and destroyed him, "I gained one life!" He regained one life.

"Ikazuchi uses a Counterspell to destroy Astraroth, who runs out of cards in its soul and is on the roll now!" Ms. Hanana announced as Chizomegumo and Peluda attacked Asmodai as he was inflicted 3 damage together.

"Monsters, fighters, and Hundred Demons! I'll devour every last one of you if I have to!" He used his Narukami to struck at Shizomegumi and destroyed him.

"He actually destroyed his own monster!" Zanya was surprised as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Cannibal'.

"Why would he do that?" Drum asked.

"Now his center position is wide open!" Gao said.

"By simply destroying a monster in the center, you're in approaching! It increases Narukami's critical!" Ikazuchi explained.

"Yo, A-dog!" Tetsuya yelled as Asmodai heard him.

"Tetsuya."

"You can't lose." Tetsuya started to cry.

"I'll consume all of your power to do! Thunder Claw, Narukami!" He strikes down Asmodai as he inflicted all the damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

(A: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: Gamigin/None/Amon)

(I: 4/ Item: Narukami/ G: 4: Peluda/None/Zazamera)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Ikazuchi  
**

"Devour him, Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi ordered the creature in his body as it came out.

"No!" Tetsuya yelled because of Asmodai's loss as Yamigedo ate Asmodai.

"Oh no!" Tenbu yelled. It surprised them for seeing such a bad image.

Ms. Hanana gasped, "Asmodai's been... eaten alive."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ. Stella and Commander I react after seeing what happened to Asmodai.

* * *

Asmodai's orb was dropped to the ground as the symbol faded. Tetsuya kneel as he picked up the orb.

"Asmodai..." He started to cry. But then the pillar of fire came as Asmodai was somehow came back alive.

"Thought I train you better than that, eh Tets?" Asmodai asked.

"I thought you were worm food!" Tetsuya said as he was happy to see his best friend again.

"The guy you saw get eaten was one of my doubles." He explained as he looked at Ikazuchi and the Yamigedo who ate the double, 'Although, I have lost half my power.' He thinks as the Yamigedo begins to transform to its true form.

"You don't see that everyday!" Drum said as he reacted for seeing the monster growing.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"What just happened?! How'd it do that?!" Stella asked.

"I don't know. It looks like he evolved!" Commander I assumed.

* * *

Yamigedo roared when it evolved to its true form. Everyone reacted for seeing the huge monster and Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Enlarged'.

"Do you think that could be his true form?" Zanya asked as he assumed.

"Impressive, isn't he? Wanna know what he's called?" Ikazuchi asked as he flows down to the group, "Great Fiend, Yamigedo!"

"Stand strong! Don't let him imitate you!" Tenbu advised.

"You're up next... Tenbu!" Ikazuchi said.

"I welcome any challenge you lay before me." Tenbu said as the Buddy Police Satellite activated the barrier as it covered the Canto de Amanosuzu.

"What is that?!" Kuguru asked.

"A Buddy Police Barrier!" Baku noticed.

"But who set it?" Drum asked as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Barrier'.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Gao!" A voice said as Gao recognized who it is. It was Tasuku and Jack, who made their full recovery as they came to help them of stopping Ikazuchi.

"Tasuku!" Gao said.

"The Tasuku Ryuenji?!" Ikazuchi recognized the name.

"If you wanna fight someone, fight me!" Tasuku said.

"Incredible!" Ms. Hanana was amazed.

"I don't believe it! Tasuku's finally returned for his life training in Dragon World! And if this reporter canonically he's even more dreamier and more heroic than before!" Paruko announced so happily after seeing her Tasuku's back again, "Like a Knight in Shining Armor!"

Count Dawn, Daisuke, Suzuha, and her loyal subjects noticed Tasuku's back.

"So he came back after all. And I thought he would never recovered in time." Daisuke said.

"You say it like it was a bad thing." Count Dawn assumed.

"Nope, it's not."

"Is it really him?" Suzuha asked as she was awoke from conscious.

"Indeed, milady." Sebastian said.

"What happen? I don't remember a thing." Suzuha was confused.

"Count Dawn, that monster. You recognized it, right?" Daisuke asked.

"It's horrible. Defeating a second Omni Lord is bad enough. But taking half of his power..." Count Dawn said as he clench his staff. Daisuke looked at Tasuku.

"You better win this, Tasuku. We're counting on you."

"Unite, elite warriors from the future! Radiating Evolution, Luminize!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"W-w-wait?! Tasuku has Star Dragon World too?!" Paruko was surprised.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Just seeing him again is making me weaker than he, now he's fighting for some amazing World?!" Paruko asked.

"I never stopped believing. I knew that he'd come back one day!" Zanya said.

"This is what Gao told us about! And what Daisuke has shown us!" Baku said.

"Now, we finally get to see it?!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, bro."

"With the first move, Ikazuchi calls Peluda to the center and then Zazamera to the right!" Paruko announced as Zazamera attacks Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Peluda/Zazamera)

* * *

"Is that all you got, pal?" Tasuku smiled.

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Dragonarms Factory! And discard a Dragonarms Attribute card, now I can draw 2 new cards!" Tasuku cast.

"That's new! A spell that lets you draw regardless of your life points!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" Tasuku equipped his item, "Rainbow Version, Shadowscare to the left and I Buddycall Star Guardian, Jackknife to the right!" He called as he regained one life.

"With the Buddy Gift, he regains one life point!" Paruko announced.

"Tasuku! Watch out for the Thunder Minds!" Gao warned.

"For Peluda, a Size 1, and Zazamera, a Size 2! When those monsters are called, their Thunder Minds are activated!" Ikazuchi said as the two Yamigedo creatures from their bodies as they attacked Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage.

"I knew to expect! Crossnize!" Tasuku activated.

 **Dragonarms Loaded! Roll Shift! Verified Form! All Devices Engaged! SCF Active! Load Finish!**

Jack equipped himself with Cavalier Sword, "Cavalier Sword!"

"Kay, Jack! Do a Penetrate Attack on the center!" Tasuku commanded.

"10-4! Cavalier Sword!" He struck down Peluda as he penetrated, "And Penetrate!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"Shadowscare, now it's your turn!" Shadowscare is about to attack.

"I cast Hundred Demon Sorcery, Ryubokushihai!" He cast the dark barrier as he nullified the attack and destroyed Shadowscare, "I regained one more life!" He regained one life back.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"You'll need it!"

"Tasuku's definitely come to play!" Paruko announced as Stella and Commander I were flabbergasted for what they're seeing.

"So this is Star Dragon World, huh? After seeing Daisuke with one, I never thought Tasuku has it too." Stella said.

* * *

"Ikazuchi called monsters with Thunder Mind's ability! And equipped Thunder Claw, Narukami! Using Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement, he's increased the number of cards in his hand and set Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons!" Paruko announced.

"Hundred Demons, I order you to devour them all!" Ikazuchi ordered as they attacked, "Vouivre! Peluda!" They dealt 2 damage together at Tasuku, "Zazamera!"

"I cast Proto Barrier!" He nullified the attack.

"I'll just devour you myself!" Ikazuchi said.

"By destroying Peluda, Narukami's critical has increased!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi attacks.

"I cast Earth Barrier!" He nullified as he regained one life.

"Earth Barrier's ability helps Tasuku regain one life. But with Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons that Ikazuchi set earlier, the Peluda in the center has revived. Tasuku managed to size step the Thunder Mind and calls Dragonsarm Winchisker to the left! Jackknife unleashes another punishing Penetrate attack! But Ikazuchi blocks it with a Counterspell!"

"Oh, Tasuku! You can't fool me. I know you're fighting for my honor." Suzuha assumed happily.

"She's delusional." Daisuke whispered quietly.

"Winchisker!" He said to a robot that looks like a futuristic mobile car with a face on the hood, "Attack the Peluda in the center!" Winchisker used its laser shock to destroyed Peluda, "Star Saber, Asteroid!" He slashed at Ikazuchi, inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 5/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 4: Winchisker/None/Jack)

(I: 2/ Item: Narukami/ G: 2: Vouivre/None/Zazamera)

* * *

"Ikazuchi's down to 2 life!" Gao said.

"He'll be toast on the next turn!" Drum predicted.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Asmodai said as he and Tetsuya came to them.

"What gives, A-dog?" Tetsuya asked, concernedly.

"I'm afraid he still has a card up his sleeve." Asmodai said as Gao was surprised and was referring to the monster behind Ikazuchi.

"Be patient. We'll be eating soon enough!" Ikazuchi told Yamigedo, "I Buddycall to the right, the most powerful demon beast that is staving for destruction!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life and the two Hundred Demons were caught by Yamigedo, "Devour with the Hundred Demons and show yourself! Great Fiend, Yamigedo! The two Hundred Demons became orbs as Yamigedo devoured them up.

"Now I've seen everything! Ikazuchi's Buddy Monster's been called and he's eating all of his teammates!" Paruko announced as she felt the aura, "If I can muster the current, I'll use my trusty Takoscope to check out his deets!" She analyzed Yamigedo, "Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" She tried to analyzed but the Takoscope gone static in error, "No way!" Yamigedo roars as the purple lightning struck upon the estate as it went up into space and destroyed the Satellite, thus disabling the Buddy Police Barrier. Because of that, Tasuku's Core Gadget has been cracked and damaged.

 **Error. Barrier Down.**

"The Star Pulsar!" Tasuku said as the lightning ended and Ikazuchi and Yamigedo disappeared without a trace.

"They just disappeared." Tetsuya said.

"But I'm afraid they'll be back." Zanya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Fled.'

"Regretfully that I must inform you that the time to tell you everything is come. Are you sitting bad. It's preety bad." Count Dawn said.

"I am." Commander I said in the call.

"Damn it." He clenched his fist, "That Buddy monster that Ikazuchi had. I never expected that kind of power." He pulled out his deck, "But since Tasuku's back, I better help him for the time being."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"To avoid all possible dangers, facing us, you promised to tell me everything." Commander I recalled the promise, "Leave nothing out! Agreed?"

* * *

"Agreed." Count Dawn agreed, "It's time that you knew." He then remembered in the past about the devastation to Yamigedo's destruction.

* * *

 _"Long ago, there was terrifyingly evil monster that lead the Hundred Demons in the destruction of countless worlds. In an effort to cease for the sorrow, 8 beings known as Omni Lords, hailing from different Worlds to united to quell the beast and seal it on Earth, forever." Count Dawn explained his story.  
_

 _"Are you one of the Eighth Omni Lords?" Commander I asked._

 _"Indeed, I am."_

 _"Well, where are the others?"_

 _"I don't know." He replied._

* * *

"But if I have to guess, I would say that they are mostly likely still on this planet, watching over us to seal."

"Milady, it may be best if you return to your quarters." Sebastian recommended.

"Yes, you're right." Suzuha agreed. Then they heard people coming as it was the reporters, asking about what's happening.

"What is your important announcement?" Female reporter asked.

"What was that monster at Canto?" The male reporter asked.

"Why was the Buddy Police Barrier activated?" The second male reporter asked.

"Is it something to do with your big announcement?" The third male reporter asked.

"Or is it all just a publicly stunt?" The fourth reporter asked.

"I will never do such a thing!" She denied the questions, "But if you must know, I'll tell you!" It surprised Sebastian, "It's about the danger, threatening our world!" It surprised the news reporters.

* * *

She announced as the people are watching on screen.

"Now that I have your attention. It's about time, you know that the Earth is currently facing an overwhelming threat! A monster called Yamigedo, who leads the Hundred Demons' army, is trying to destroy the planet!"

At the Buddy Police HQ. Stella and Commander I were shocked for her, making the announcement.

"And there's only one way we'll be able to avoid this fate! Unless of a help from the Omni Lords, 8 monsters with a menace power!"

At CASTLE, Kazane was helping around the store when she heard Suzuha's announcement.

"Omni Lords?" She asked.

"The Omni Lords are believed to be living right here on Earth. It's possible, that some of them lost them memories and don't know who they are. They maybe living among us and hiding the truth about being Omni Lords or even regular humans going on about their daily business, oblivious to their past lives!"

Kiri was unpacking some stuff as he saw Suzuha on TV.

"Whatever the case, we must find them before the Earth is doomed! We must locate them at any cost! Omni Lords, if you're out there, the planet needs you now!" While Suzuha announced. Count Dawn was walking far from the crowd to continue calling.

"It appears that the whole world knows about the threat now." Count Dawn said.

"I guess it's too late to turn back now." Daisuke said.

"Count Dawn!" He heard Baku as they came here.

"What is going on?" Zanya asked while holding Gao in his arm.

"It's just as you heard. We need all hands on deck right away." He highly recommended.

"Alright! We won't rest until we find all the Omni Lords and the planet's safe!" Gao said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei was appearing on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuusei! The end of this chapter will show one card!"

"Does it have to be one card?" Ryuusei asked.

"Do you have to ask? Anyways here's one card now." He snapped his finger as the card reveals itself. It shows a white and yellow metallic whip with the end of the whip having a small snake's head with yellow fangs, "This is an item card called, Galactic Whip, Ophicua. It has 4000 power and a critical of 1. With this ability, if I have a monster with "Galactic" in its name on my right or left, this card gains [Shadow Dive]!"

"Shadow Dive sounds useful in Star Dragon World, huh?" Ryuusei asked.

"You know it. The end of this chapter is finished. Give me a review of what you think and give me Galactic ideas if you please. The next one will be about learning the origin of the Omni Lords, Yamigedo, and Ikazuchi. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	17. The Loss of Tenbu

Chapter 16: The Loss of Tenbu

* * *

In the rainy, in the forest, there was a boy who was walking in the weather. There was thunder as he turned. It was Ikazuchi who was different than his usual self. He broke through the wooden wall as he entered through. As he was walking, he encountered a shrine. Inside the shrine are wooden dolls with a boulder with chains and seal marks on it.

"This is it." He said then he noticed a dark soul, coming out of the boulder as it revealed to be a creature of Yamigedo.

* * *

Ikazuchi woke up as he was in the hidden cave. He looked at his hand as it was purple all of the sudden and dark aura appears. He growled as he clenched it.

"This is because we ate that demon?!" Ikazuchi asked about Asmodai as Yamigedo was in front of him, "I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ...

"I apologize for my behavior." Tasuku bowed in a apologetic favor, "I understand that it was selfish of me to leave. I know that I don't have the right to ask you to take me back, but I want nothing more than to work here again. It's part of who I am. The Buddy Police is in my blood! Please, I beg you to give me another chance. I'll do anything."

"I request the same." Jack said.

"Listen, Tasuku. No one can review you a monumental work before is the Buddy Police Boy Wonder. But you cannot just do as you please. You understand?" Commander I said and asked.

"I do."

"Commander I." Takihara said, "Perhaps we might-" Commander I interrupted him.

"Now then, your disciplinary actions will be as followed. You are henceforth relived your duties as a Buddy Police Boy Wonder and reassigned as the Leader of the new Youthfully Formed Buddy Police Youth Division." Commander I declared as Tasuku was surprised, "Well, Tasuku? Do you accept our conditions for your return? After all, Daisuke managed to come back and redeem himself after capturing a Hundred Demons twice."

Tasuku gasped, "I do! Thank you!"

"As I zoned out there for a sec, he's gonna be our new boss, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, but it is a big demotion for him. And it looks Daisuke's going to be working alongside him." Asmodai said.

"What to say? Tasuku and I shared a lot of things in common." Daisuke said.

"With Tasuku as our leader, we'll have the strength of a Hundred Men!" Gao said as he and Drum brought many bouquet of flowers for Tasuku, "Sorry I'm late, Commander I!"

"What's that?" Zanya asked.

"What's with the bouquets of flowers?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, what's the deal with them?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hah, it was Grandpa Tenbu's idea." Gao said as Tenbu came out.

"You young people have lost the sense of shiftily for my day." Tenbu said as he offered the bouquet to Stella.

"You mean those are for me?" Stella asked as she accepted them, "How lovely!" She said happily.

"Gramps here insisted we give one of these to all the girls who helped him since he arrived on Earth." Gao explained.

"Hope you're happy. We gave up our lunch break to search all over town to find them all." Drum said as Count Dawn is appearing from the portal above.

"Oh good. I'm glad that everyone's here." Count Dawn said.

"If we don't find the Omni Lords, the earth will be forever doomed!" Suzuha announced as they were watching the recording, "You have our support. Just find them."

"Lady Suzuha has offered to help in our search for Omni Lords. The Amanosuzu Group pledged a reward for anyone that comes forward with useful information." Stella explained.

"But unfortunately, not all the people have much information of the whereabouts of the Omni Lords.

"It's unorthodox to accept financial support from the private sector. But under the circumstances, we are live no choice!" Count Dawn said.

"We already know the whereabouts of the few Omni Lords." Commander I said.

"Yes, I am, in fact one myself." Count Dawn referred,"I'm called the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn!"

"Gramp's is one too!" Gao said.

"The Great Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu!" Tenbu said.

"He told us last night!" Drum said.

"I lost my memory!" Tenbu complained.

"Yeah. We know."

"Also..." Count Dawn wanted to show them Asmodai but changed his mind, "There's First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun."

"Really? That guy's one?" Zanya asked.

"Within most likely, he is. Yes." Count Dawn confirmed.

"Most likely?" Tasuku asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked.

"We have nothing conclusive."

"But didn't you all worked side by side when you defeated Yamigedo before?" Takihara asked.

"Time was at the essence. We have to be swift. Rushing to Earth from our separate Worlds to crawl the beast allowed or else. But if we meet in person, our Omni Lord Emblems will identify each other and indicate so." Count Dawn explained.

"Omni Lord Emblems?" Drum asked.

"A special orb, the Omni Lords possessed." Tenbu said, "But not something just anyone is able to see."

"If we can't tell who's legit by eyeballing them then how can we help finding the Omnis, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Is there no other way?" Commander I asked.

"There must be something you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course. Omni Lords can be used in contact from any worlds. And they have horns equal to the number in their titles." Count Dawn explained the features.

"Huh?!" Gao then started counting the horns on Tenbu, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five! I get it!" He realized, "Grandpa's five horns makes him the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!"

"So that's how it works!" Tenbu said.

"How could you not know that?!" Drum asked angrily.

"But Count, there aren't any horns on your head." Tasuku said.

"Now that you mention it. During my battle, I call you out, the Seventh Omni Earth Lord. You don't have seven horns." Daisuke said.

"That's because there are! Look closely!" Daisuke and Tasuku looked as they counted the ears and the hair as part of the horns.

"Huh?!" Everyone reacted for seeing it.

* * *

Stella is getting tea, "Identifying the number of horns without absolutely will be difficult."

"That leaves us with only one option: we're gonna have to meet with all the suspects, face to face to see if they fit the profile." Gao recommended.

"And we need to find them before Ikazuchi does!" Tasuku said.

"Or else he'll devour them and Yamigedo will become stronger." Daisuke said.

"So, if he's hunting down the Omni Lords, who would you think will be his first target?" Zanya asked.

"If I have to guess, I think it'll be me." Tenbu said while looking at the window, "Last night, I saw the rage in that young brat's eyes. I can tell he plans to make me his next victim." He referred to Ikazuchi.

* * *

 _"You're up next, Tenbu!" Ikazuchi said._

* * *

Everyone was concerned about this.

"What's up with that then? He's sending tons of Hundred Demons after you and each time, it's been an epic fail!" Tetsuya said.

"Heh. Take it from me, young man. When you lived as many eons as I have, you can sense when your time is come." Tenbu takes the tea that Stella offered, "Thank you." He drinks it.

"Tenbu, then that flower is..." Stella realized something.

"If I returned, I asked for your hand in marriage." Tenbu wanted to kiss her.

"Then the answer will absolutely be no!" She denied the request.

"Think it'll take more than Ikazuchi to stop that old timer!" Drum said as Zanya started to think.

"We'll need to start working on a plan to find the others right away." He strongly recommended.

* * *

"I'm curious." Commander I is asking Count Dawn, "Why reveal your true identify now? Is it possible that you know the true identify of that boy who's manipulating Yamigedo?"

"I can't believe that it's him!" Count Dawn said as they felt an earthquake.

"What's going on?!" Commander I asked for a status report.

"It's Yamigedo!" Takihara informed.

* * *

Outside, on top of the HQ. Yamigedo appears on top as he appears to be hungry as he roars.

* * *

"How'd he get here undetected?! Where are our scouts?!" Commander I asked.

* * *

Ikazuchi then appears.

* * *

"The boy is with him!" Count Dawn said.

"Takihara! Go! Evacuate everyone from the facility immediately!" He gave the order.

"Got i!"

* * *

Outside, Yamigedo begins to devour the building. Gao with Drum and Tenbu are with Tasuku and Jack, including Daisuke and Ryuusei are flying over to stop Yamigedo. Zanya and Tetsuya joined in to fight.

"Awww! Look at this! Tenbu has a farewell party! I think I'm gotta cry!" Ikazuchi said as he mocked them.

"Pretty big talk for someone so small. If you can defeat Gao here in a Buddyfight, then you may have me as your prize." Tenbu made his condition.

Ikazuchi smirked, "I'll indulge you, old man! But you're just a little lame inedible!"

"We gotta win this!" Gao said as a helicopter's approaching at the scene.

"How horrible! The Buddy Card Office is under a vicious attack from that nasty monster, Yamigedo! And could it be? Yes! Buddyfighter, Ikazuchi is with him!" Ms. Hanana announced.

* * *

At the Student Council Office...

"You see that? Master's there!" Shido said as he and Sofia saw the news on the monitor.

"What is he planning?" Sofia asked.

* * *

Tasuku's Star Pulsar is still damaged from the lightning.

"This is bad. If only I can use the Future Force! Daisuke, you think you can handle it?" Tasuku asked.

"I should be able to!" He looked at his Core Gadget, "Activating the Future Force!"

"Don't even think about it!" Ikazuchi stopped him by using lightning on him.

"Daisuke!" Gao yelled as Daisuke felt unconscious as he was about to fall but Ryuusei grabbed him in time.

"Sorry, Gao! Looks like you're on your own!" Ryuusei said.

"Don't worry. Just take care of him. I can handle this!" Gao said.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself near the HQ, "I'm Paruko Nanana, rolling reporter and world class commentator! So wherever there's a Buddyfight, I'll be there! Huh?!" She then saw the monster, "What's going on at the Buddy Card Office?" She asked as Tenbu comes to her.

"That if Gao doesn't win his fight, I will never see you again, here." Tenbu offered her a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you up to? What do you mean you might not see me again?" Paruko asked as she wasn't pleased for hearing it.

"Will you marry me?" Tenbu requested happily, "If we meet again."

"What on earth does that have to do with anything?!" Paruko asked.

"Grandpa!" Gao yelled to call him back.

"I'm coming!" Tenbu returns to the deck.

"Give it everything you have!"

"Understood!" Drum agreed.

"Burning like an inferno! With limitless spirit! Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!"

"Hundred Demons, lurking the darkness! Destroy and Rampage! Devour the World! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm fighting for Dragon World!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"That's an amazing flag! It lets him fight with any Hundred Demons' card no matter what world they come from!" Tasuku said.

"Gao will go first!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Break Shoulder Dragon to the center!" He called him out, "Attack Ikazuchi!" Break Shoulder attacks Ikazuchi as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Right off the bat! Gao hits Ikazuchi with 3 damage points!" Paruko announced.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Break Shoulder/None)

(I: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Vouivre to the left! Peluda to the center! And Zazamera to the right! I equip... Feel in the darkness of terror! Awakening the mighty jaws of the wicked beast that hungers for misery! Thunder Claw, Narukami! And I set Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi made his plan.

"Not wasting his time, Ikazuchi's prepared for an All-Out Attack!" Paruko announced.

"My minions, go attack without mercy!" He ordered as Vouivre bites Break Shoulder and destroyed him. Then Zazamera attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage. And then Peluda attacks, inflicting 1 damage.

"Once he opened the center, Gao is punished with a series of relentless attacks!" Paruko announced.

"Peluda! Give rise to Thunder Claw!" Ikazuchi said as he sacrificed Peluda.

"Narukami's ability is activated!" Paruko announced, "Destroying Peluda, boost Narukami's critical by 1!" Then Ikazuchi attacks.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast.

"With the timely block, Gao fends off further damage!" Paruko announced as Gao regained one.

Daisuke groaned as he started to wake up, "What happened?"

"Daisuke! You're awake!" Ryuusei said.

"Ow. Don't so loud. What's going?"

"Gao's fighting Ikazuchi."

"Really?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku heard Yamigedo as it started to devour building.

"That guy's scarfing down on our entire supply of crystals, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"At this rate, he'll eat the whole building!" Zanya said.

"We have to do something!" Daisuke said.

"Come on! We need to stop him!" Tasuku recommended as they planned to stop Yamigedo but then Yamigedo swings his tail to blocked them off, "It's like some force field!"

"So then how are we going to get through that thing?!" Daisuke asked.

"Ikazuchi! Control your buddy down there!" Gao considered, "We're in a middle of a Buddyfight, you know? Why would you do such a thing? How could you revive a monster like this?!" He demanded.

"What's it to you? You make it sound like it was a bad thing. You think you can control me like everyone else, huh?!" Ikazuchi asked as Peluda was revived due to the effect of the set spell.

"Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons activates, Peluda has been revived!" Paruko announced.

"All my life, I was told what to do and how to be! I couldn't do anything I wanted! Couldn't even eat what I wanted. I was like a cage animal, trapped inside that dark depressing mountain! But one day, I was released, finally got a taste of freedom! And I'll never give it up! I'll do what I want, when I want, and eat whatever I want! I'll eat until there's nothing left and no one can stop me! For I am the Great Ikazuchi!" Ikazuchi explained his origin.

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I'm gonna pay 1 gauge and equip Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze! Let's light it up, Grandpa!" He paid 2 gauge to call out Tenbu, "I call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu to the right!"

"Now! Nothing like going out with a Dragonic Bang!" Tenbu said.

"Taste my Thunder Mind!" Ikazuchi said as Vouivre's effect, shocks Gao as he was inflicted with 1 damage.

"As Tenbu is a Size 3 monster, Vouiver's Thunder Mind ability was activated, the second he was called!" Paruko announced.

"No biggie, I was prepared for that! Now, Gramps!" Gao called Tenbu for his effect.

"Howling Fire!" He sends it down as it destroyed all the three Hundred Demons, "It's your turn!" He inflicted 3 damages.

"Tenbu's ability drains 3 life points from Ikazuchi in one blow!" Paruko announced.

"Sounds like you had a pretty tough life! So just who are you anyway?!" Gao asked.

"I told you my name already. All you need to know, is that I have the power to end this world! The Great Ikazuchi!"

* * *

At inside of HQ...

"Is it possible, that he could be a member of Fuchigami clan?" Count Dawn assumed.

"The what clan? I never heard of them." Commander I said.

"In order to watch over Yamigedo after we sealed him away, we entrusted a clan of humans. The inhabitants of the mountain where he was imprisoned. They were to guard and protect our secret. They called themselves, Fuchigami. Looking back, they must've reviewed us as some sort of God or even demons. This confusion might've lost some strict traditions among them that may overtime have been passed down and caused the descendants by suffering." Count Dawn explained the Fuchigami origin.

"Then, this Ikazuchi is one of the Fuchigami clan?" Commander I asked.

* * *

"My Buddy and I are the same!" Ikazuchi said while Yamigedo continues to devour the building.

"How so?" Gao asked.

"He was imprison and cap down like me! Even though we were capable of so much more! We were ordered around and restricted by stupid rules! Like we can hardly breathe! That's why I undid the seal." Ikazuchi explained and admitted as he remembered the time he undid the seal.

* * *

 _Ikazuchi touched the boulder as he stripped removed the seal._

 _'Then an amazing thing happened! All the people who've been ordering me around, turned to stone!' He said as he sees the people from the village have been turned to stone. He looked at the monster he released as he turned to the people as he began to shed tears but then he started to smile while crying as he started to laugh._

* * *

"Before the first time, I have something I never have before! The taste of freedom!" Ikazuchi said as Gao's starting his attack.

"Then what happened to the people who turned to stone?!" Gao asked.

"I cast Hundred Demon Sorcery, Yamitagae!" He nullified the attack.

"Who knows? I couldn't care less of what happened to them." Ikazuchi said with no emotion to the people who are petrified.

"But they were your family, weren't they?!"

"Some family!" Ikazuchi grabbed Gao's Dragoblaze, "Someone like you would never understand! My so called family was the enemy! Don't you get it?! They manipulated me and get me down and oppressed! I don't owe them anything!" He swings Gao away, "Just because I was born into my clan, I had to undergo brutal training and hardships! You couldn't cut it! Growing up with everything they handed to you, I couldn't make any simple choices like I wanted to eat! What do you have to judge me?!" Ikazuchi asked angrily.

"When you put it like that." Tenbu said as he came to them, "It is indeed, a terrible burden you have shouldered. We couldn't possibly imagined what you went through. And yet still, it doesn't for one second excused the fact that you released that monster to wreak havoc on this world! But it's understandable, no matter how much you tried to play the villain, you're just a foolish child." He laughed for the amusement.

"H-h-hang on a second there, Gramps!" Gao warned.

"You dare insult me?!" Ikazuchi snapped, "Why you-! You're nothing but a feeble old man! I'll take down this chump and devour you in one bite!" He Draw and Charge and Draw, "I call Rampage, Chizomegumo to the left position! And use Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement! Which lets me draw 3 cards! And I call Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon to the right! Now I activate Zeon's ability!" Zeon activated his effect as Peluda returns to the center again.

"He revived him!" Gao said.

"When Zeon's called, he can revive the size 1 or smaller monsters with the Thunder Mind ability from the Drop Zone!" Ikazuchi explained.

"It's incredible and a dramatic change of events, Ikazuchi's field in a full team of monsters! After losing them all just moments ago!" Paruko announced as Chizomegumo dealt 2 damage at Gao. Then Peluda attacks with the flame attack.

"I cast Dragonic Formation!" He cast as he moved Tenbu to the center.

"Come on!" Tenbu defended himself.

"Tenbu moved from the right to the center to block Peluda's attack!" Paruko announced.

"You're nothing but a walking corpse!" Ikazuchi used Narukami's effect again as he sacrificed Peluda again. Together he and Zeon attacked and destroyed Tenbu.

"What a play! Ikazuchi did a Link Attack with Zeon!" Paruko announced.

"Grandpa!" Gao yelled.

"Oh no!" Drum was afraid of that.

"My fate lies in your hands now." He said as he was destroyed.

"With the Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons, Peluda has revived once again!" Paruko announced as Peluda was revived again, "That Ikazuchi never runs out of monsters!"

"Well, old fool. Have you finally learned your lesson?" Ikazuchi asked.

 **Your Move**

"Let's get him!" Drum said.

"We owe it to Gramp!" He pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "This guy's taking me on! I call Burn Guts Dragon to the left!" He called another dragon with the same armor as others but has a white cape and his fists are bandaged, black with a headband and blue horns but then Peluda's effect is activated.

"Gao's zapped with another Thunder Mind! This time from Peluda in the center!" Paruko announced.

"I need ya, pal! I Buddycall to the right! Crimson Battler Drum Dragon!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Time to let my fist, do the talking!" Drum said.

"Okay, partner! Go, attack Peluda!" Gao ordered.

"Considered this payback for Gramps!" Drum is about to attack.

"I cast, Hundred Demon Sorcery, Yamitagae!" He cast as the barrier protected Peluda and nullified the attack.

"Sorry, kid!" He apologized.

"Your turn, Burn Guts! Open up the center!" Burn Guts punched Peluda as he destroyed it.

"The center position is open!" Paruko announced.

"Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" He strikes at Ikazuchi as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: Burn Guts/None/Drum)

(I: 1/ Item: Narukami/ G: 3: Chizomegumo/None/Zeon)

* * *

"Ikazuchi is down to 1 life point and Gao's still has 5 life left! So it goes without saying that unless we witnessed a miracle, it's clear who the winner will be! Question is, does Ikazuchi have in it to turn the tables?" Paruko announced.

Ikazuchi draw and Charge and Draw, "Time for dessert! I Buddycall to the right! The most powerful demon beast that is starving for destruction! Devouring the Hundred Demons and show yourself! Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" Yamigedo stops eating the building as it heads to the field and devoured Zeon and Chizomegumo.

"Oh, there it is! Ikazuchi finally called his Buddy! I'll try to use my Takoscope to check his deets!" She used her Takoscope again to analyzed Yamigedo, "Great Fiend, Yamigedo. Hundred Demons Attribute, Size 3, 7000 power and de-!" Then the Takoscope begins to malfunction again, "What the-?!" She tried to tap it with her microphone, "I guess I should've bought the extended warranty." Then it began to shock.

"It's like fighting a mountain!" Drum said.

"He must have Thunder Mind ability too!" Gao assumed, "But as long as I don't call a monster then there's no way I can get hit!"

"I call Vouivre to the left! Lunch is served!" Ikazuchi ordered Vouivre to attack.

"Burn Guts, move to the center!" Gao moved Burn Guts to the center as Vouivre destroyed Burn Guts instead.

"Gao survived Vouivre's attack, but he's not out of the woods yet! Watch out!" Paruko announced with warning.

"Yamigedo, go and eat to your heart's content!" He ordered his buddy to attack.

"You gotta do something, Gao!" Drum said as Yamigedo gobbles on Gao as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao!" Drum yelled.

"Ikazuchi's Monster, Narukami has a critical of 2! So if Gao can protect his remaining 3 life, then he'll win!" Paruko predicted.

"You're pretty tough, kid!" Ikazuchi smirked, "But uh, my Yamigedo has Double Attack!"

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast to nullify Yamigedo's attack "It worked! I blocked the attack!"

"Activate Yamigedo's Thunder Mind!" Gao was inflicted of 1 damage.

"How'd he do that?!" Zanya asked so surprisingly.

"He can use Thunder Mind already?!" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, Gao didn't call a monster, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Okay!" Paruko fixed her Takoscope, "I think I understand what just happened! Yamigedo's Thunder Mind ability is a little different from other monsters and it's activated when an attack is neutralized!" She explained.

"You're kidding me! That means-!" Drum realized.

"You should never assumed!" Ikazuchi said as he was close to Gao for the attack, "Your tactical error was thinking that it only activates when you call a monster!" Gao was surprised for realizing that, "Thunder Claw, Narukami!" He finished Gao off with his finishing blow.

* * *

(G: 0/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 3: None/None/Drum)

(I: 2/ Item: Narukami/ G: 4: Vouivre/None/Yamigedo)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Ikazuchi**

Gao's Core Gadget broke off as he lost the match.

"Gao!" Drum was going to catch Gao from falling.

"I don't believe it." Tetsuya said.

"Gao actually lost." Daisuke said.

"But. He never loses." Zanya said. Drum caught him in time.

"I lost." Gao said as Tenbu appeared in front of him.

"I too never anticipated his Thunder Mind to hit you like that." Tenbu said.

"I failed you! I'm sorry!" Gao apologized.

"Don't apologized for destiny!"

"At last, Yamigedo! You can now devour Lord Tenbu!" Ikazuchi said happily as Yamigedo roars to be ready of devouring Tenbu.

"If you wish to devour me, then do so. But no matter what advantage you think you have, I am the Mighty Tenbu! I will never surrender without a fight!" Tenbu said as he was going to battle Yamigedo.

"Grandpa!" Gao yelled as Tenbu transformed to his true form as he constricted Yamigedo then he used his fire attack on Yamigedo but then Yamigdeo endured it as it grabbed Tenbu's neck, stopping his fire.

Paruko was shocked, "No, Grandpa!" She yelled.

"If I have anyway near regrets, it's that I have left no successor. But I still have time to rectify that!" He blew something as it heads to Drum as he grabbed it. It was a red orb with the symbol of dragon in it.

"What the heck is this?" Drum asked.

"That is the Omni Lord Emblem! Young Armordragon, you are now the next Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!" Tenbu declared as the orb shrank and Drum grabbed it in his hand.

"But Gramps!" Drum tried to reason but Yamigedo already devoured Tenbu as they and Ikazuchi disappeared into the dark sky. Everyone was shocked of seeing this as the rain falls.

"No, Grandpa. Tenbu!" Gao yelled loudly after losing Tenbu.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuusei. The end of this chapter is done. The next one will be about finding the whereabouts of Omni Lord and seeing what Zanya wasn't expecting to see. Anyways, give me a review of what you think and give me good ideas for Galactic cards please! Thanks, til then bye!"

"Wait, I didn't get to say anything!" Ryuusei yelled as the screen faded black.


	18. Brotherly Battle: Byakuya vs Tsukikage

Chapter 17: Brotherly Battle: Byakuya vs Tsukikage

* * *

At the hidden cave, Ikazuchi was groaning from the pain as he was surging himself with electric around him.

"What's going on with him?" Shido asked, "I thought eating Tenbu is going fully revived him." He assumed.

"Oh! Maybe he had indigestion from eating too fast!" Gallows assumed.

"Tenbu's power was too much for him to process. He'll remain in this current state for awhile." Sofia explained as Ikazuchi continues to endure it. Shido then smirked as he brought out a frying pan.

"A good time to pay him back for all he's done-!" Shido said as he was getting shocked from Ikazuchi's lightning.

"They are highly unstable, so don't get too close." She advised.

"Thanks for that timing information." He said while getting burned as the frying pan broke into dust.

"You really aren't too bright, are you, Sh-sh-sh-Shido?" Gallows asked.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was getting ready to help Tasuku as his hand was in pain. He groaned.

"Damn that Ikazuchi." He remembered when Ikazuchi shocked him yesterday, "He damaged my hand, including my core deck. I need to get it fixed."

"Do you need to see a doctor, Daisuke?" Ryuuga asked.

"No, it's just mild jolt. It'll wear off. Now, come on. We need to go."

"Right! Ryuuga said as they head out.

* * *

At the Mikado Dojo, Gao was training himself as he remembered the time after the loss of Tenbu.

* * *

 _At night, at the Buddy Police HQ..._

 _"What do you mean special leave?!" Gao asked._

 _"Your duties with the Buddy Police Youth Division are not to require for the immediate future. That's what it means." Coutn Dawn explained._

 _"But we have to go after Yamigedo!" Gao demanded as he grunted, "He absorbed the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord because he was trying to fully revived, right?! We need to find the other Omni Lords as soon as possible! And I wanna help!"  
_

 _"Other officers have been assigned to the search team. And besides, we have enough time before Yamigedo makes another appearance. He has to recuperated." He said as Gao was surprised, "The only thing you should be worrying about right now is figuring out how to turn Drum into a true Omni Lord. And you yourself need to become a fighter who is worthy of being an Omni Lord's buddy. You're dismissed."_

* * *

"I was prepared for this. What's required for Omni Lord's buddy?" Gao asked himself as Drum was watching him as he pulled out the Omni orb.

"This is all just so crazy! I mean me, an Omni Lord?" Drum asked.

"I don't know what am I supposed to do?" They both asked. Then they heard a doorbell as they opened the door. Baku and Kuguru were there.

"Hey." Baku greeted.

"Hope we aren't interrupting!" Kuguru said.

"Teach asked me to drop off your homework, bro." Baku said as he carried many textbooks and homework for Gao.

"Man!" Gao wasn't expecting it, "That's a lot!"

"With you on special leave, the school figured it was a good time to catch up on things." Kuguru said.

"Y-yeah, but great." Gao said.

"Tell me, bro. How are you doing? I mean a lot of stuff's going down." Baku said.

"Yeah, with Buddy Police Headquarter's being destroyed, how are they managing?" Kuguru asked.

"Well... Good as it can be expected. They're making do at the Satellite Buddy Card Office at Districts 2 and 3. And they're trying to find the remaining Omni Lords by following up on the leads, coming into the Amanosuzu Group's Hotline." Gao explained.

"And the Buddy Police Youth?" Baku asked.

"Now that Tasuku's handing things up, they're ready to respond reports all across the entire country! And Daisuke's helping him out as his partner."

"How can they managed that?" Kuguru asked.

"Sounds impossible." Baku believed as Gao was nervous.

"Well, yeah. Totally crazy, right? Thing is our new Headquarters is pretty mobile." Gao explained as he pointed up.

* * *

At the Sky Home of Amanosuzu, it has a banner for Buddy Police Youth Temporary Headquarters.

"With the great Tasuku's recent appointment to the leader of the Buddy Youth Division, I wanted to lend my support by offering this as a temporary headquarters. But to be honest, I'm more than a little perturb that the leader's never here. I mean really? And on top of that thing, you got Gao away on some posed lead." Suzuha said while Tetsuya is eating a banana and seating on a chair.

"You don't care if Zanya's not here." Tetsuya said.

'You don't say, I haven't really noticed." She said as she noticed Tetsuya, "What'd you think you're doing?! That's Tasuku's chair! Get off at once!" She demanded as the two maids moved him out of the chair.

"Whoa!" Tetsuya was placed on the fordable chair as he became disappointed. Then the curtains were closed. Suzuha didn't noticed as Count Dawn is appearing.

"When Tasuku and Daisuke are out on a assignment, I've come to share some promising news that may aid in our search for the Omni Lords." Count Dawn said.

"Why does Tasuku have to be out there with our treacherous former teacher? I mean why not send this rookie here?" She asked.

"You call me deet, just now." Tetsuya said. Then they heard a coffin opened as it was Asmodai who was in there.

"Sorry, guys. I'm still a long way of being at full strength." Asmodai said.

"I also came to thank you personally, Lady Suzuha. It's because of you that we have obtained help and information on the Omni Lords." Count Dawn thanked.

"Oh, well you're most welcome, Count Dawn." Suzuha felt pleased.

"You're fine once the remaining Omni Lords have been identified. All of our offices will be deeply grateful to you, my dear. That includes Tasuku and Gao, of course." He said.

"Honest? Do you really mean?!" She asked as she felt happy as she sees Gao and Tasku, kneeling to her in her imagination.

* * *

 _"How can I ever thank you, Suzuha?" Gao asked._

 _"Please, let me know how can I repay you." Tasuku said._

* * *

She felt dazed for happiness until she's back to her senses, "In that case, I guess I can wait a little while longer. Now I insist that you join me for tea while we wait for Tasuku and Daisuke to return. And please, feel free to sit to Gao's special chair if you wish." She offered as Count Dawn saw Gao's chair that has the mark of the sun as he screamed and turned to ashes.

* * *

At the zoo, Zanya is with his brother and his buddy as they are on the rhino attraction. Zanya trembled on the bars as he was feeling nervous after seeing the rhino.

"That guy's gotta be an Omni Lord!" Akatsuki believed after seeing the horns, "Check out the size of his horn!" Tsukikage nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so." Zanya disagreed.

"What do you mean? Of course he is." Akatsuki said as Zanya is becoming upset.

"That... that is um... Rhinoceros." Zanya said.

"I know that's the form he is now, but Omni Lords could be posing anything, right? And I looked it up, Rhinoceroses are supposed to have 2 horns, this guy only has 1! So I think maybe the first Omni Beast Lord we're looking for is disguised himself as this big guy right here." Akatsuki explained as Tsukikage nodded, 'Nin!'

But Zanya was disappointed, "Interesting theory. But that's an Indian Rhinoceros." It surprised Akatsuki and Tsukikage as he opened his scroll, 'Indian rhinoceros', "And they're identified as having only one horn." He pointed the sign with the feature on it, "It said so right here."

"Hey, that's true." Akatsuki said.

"Tsukikage! Why are you acting so surprised?! You should know him! You first fought the Omni Beast Lord once before!" Zanya complained to talk Tsukikage of recalling the time of fighting against Ziun. Tsukikage was surprised, 'Nin?!', 'It's imperative that we find the First Omni Beast Lord, we just aren't having any luck.' He thinks as he remembered the time.

* * *

 _At night..._

 _"Hey, Big Z! I think I found him!" Akatsuki reported._

 _"Really?!" Zanya asked as they head off to find it as they saw a girl in a witch costume that has the hat, resembling a horn, "That's not him!"_

 _"Over here!" Akatsuki said as they ran and found a big man with a hairstyle that resembles a horn._

 _"Are you for real?!"_

 _"That must be it!" Akatsuki said as they ran and found a model of a whale with a horn in front of him._

 _"Akatsuki!"_

* * *

"My brother's too overeager, he's taking us all over the place." He twitched himself, "It's getting so... I can't even fight a single lead!"

"I'm feeling lucky. Next time, we'll find him for sure." Akatsuki said as Tsukikage nodded in agreement. But Zanya growled in frustration as he leaves.

"You've done enough!"

"What?! No, wait!" Akatsuki tried to convince.

* * *

At the shopping district, Zanya is still looking around.

"I need to keep my eyes peeled for even a slightest clue." Zanya said to himself as Akatsuki couldn't hear what he said.

"Wait up!" He tried to keep up with him.

* * *

At CASTLE...

"Howdy, little dudes!" The store manager greeted.

"Huh? Hey, how are you guys?" Kazane greeted as Zanya's glasses broke.

"A girl!" He said nervously.

"Did you find the Omni Lords? You are still looking for them, right? Wait, what are you doing here? Don't tell me, there's one hiding at CASTLE?" She asked many questions as Zanya stepped back.

"I... I can't reveal the secrets of the Omni Lords on the operation." Zanya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Refreshing his spirits'.

"Well, if you have some time, how about we have a Buddyfight?" Kazane requested.

"Uh..." Then Zanya cleared his throat, "Sorry, I can't today. I'm here on official business. I came strictly to buy some cards." Kazane groaned in disappointment as Zanya is getting the card packs.

"Don't mind him." Akatsuki said.

"The young chap is as young as usual." Blade said.

"Don't be a stranger!" The store manager said after Zanya bought his pack.

"wouldn't it be cool if you opened up a rare card?" Akatsuki asked excitedly.

"There's a reason they're called, the rare, little brother." Zanya opened his pack as one of the cards begin to shine.

"No way!" Akatsuki said as the sparkle of the card, transforms itself in a tornado, revealing his true form.

* * *

At the tent near the Buddy Police HQ, which seems to be a temporary Card Office.

"Commander I. I'm picking up a Buddy Monster signal!" Stella informed.

"Really?! Where?!" Commander I asked.

"Just give me a second..." She is trying to pinpoint the location, "This makeshift satellite is a little slow. There! In the shopping mall in Toshibuya! Oh no! We lost the signal!" The makeshift satellite was damaged in the wind as it was blown away, "Perhaps we could locate in one of our District Office?" She recommended.

"Out of the question!" He refused, "As a commander, I can't abandon HQ for any reasonnna!" Then his chair broke as he fell down, "Help me up." He said as Stella sweatdropped.

* * *

At the shopping district, the monster reveals to be a similar image as Tsukikage, but he is a white like he was snow, blue scarf and yellow lining.

"A White Tsukikage?" Zanya was confused for seeing the resemblance. The White Tsukikage used his ninja pose as he transformed into his mini size, the same form as Tsukikage.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's about time you opened me up! Here I am, coming here from the far reaches of coil Katana World! Put your hands together for bizarre, your buddy!" He leap as he slowly wanted to greeted his new Buddy.

"Zanya's Buddy?" Akatsuki asked.

"But I already have one." Zanya said as Tsukikage replied, 'Nin!'.

"Stop it right there, old buddy, old pal! I can see the wails of confusion, burning rubber in your mind!" He assumed, "You're thinking that there's average in the black suit, it's good to know! Wrong! He's weaker and unreliable! That's why I've come! To save you from mediocrity! For a Nanomachine Ninja, I am absolutely the very best there is!" He posed to satisfied Zanya.

"Nanomachine Ninja?" Zanya and Akatsuki asked as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Big brother!'.

"Big brother?" Zanya asked.

"You got it! I'm Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya! AKA, Tsukikage's big brother! Alright junior, now that I'm here, you can scram, capisce? Mama needs you back in Katana World to clean the garage!" Byakuya said as Tsukikage shook his head for disagreement.

"Does he have to go?" Zanya asked.

"It seem a little sudden, don't you think?" Akatsuki asked.

"Let's keep emotions out of it, shall we? I get that it's a shock, but really I do, but let's face facts! You want the best buddy there is, right? Judge for yourself, if I'm not superior in every way, I'll be the one to leave! Agreed?" He asked Tsukikage for a condition as Tsukikage nodded for agreement. Zanya and Akatsuki looked at each other as they were confused.

* * *

At the track stadium...

"First up, the 100m Dash!" Byakuya said as they got into position to race.

"On your mark? Get set...?" Akatsuki signaled with a blank gun as Byakuya ran as fast as a cheetah as he made it to the finish line.

"Faster!" Byakuya said as Tsukikage ran slowly. Then they compete in the pole jumping as Byakuya jumped higher, "Higher!" Then they compete on pole throwing as Tsukikage throws and Byakuya throws multiple poles at the wall, "Further. Convinced, nin?" Then there are many scrolls, "A true ninja must be quick and gathering and relying information. So for the next event, we'll have a speed reading contest!"

"Come on, Tsukikage!" Zanya cheered.

"He's got this one in the bag!" Akatsuki said as Tsukikage begins to write the words on the scroll as he could. As Byakuya increased his speed as he instantly finished writing each scroll.

"I'm 10 times faster than him!" Byakuya bragged as Akatsuki was flabbergasted and Zanya was surprised.

* * *

"And being ninjas, we just got to have a Ninja Arts contest! But not just run-of-the-mill kind, we're Nanomachine Ninjas! So prepare for the ultimate Nanomachine Ninja Arts Showdown!" He declared as they were at the science room. Zanya and Akatsuki will be the host for watching it on the microscope. Tsukikage and Byakuya posed, "Nanomachine Ninja Arts, Art of Nano-Nano nin!" They both disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Akatsuki asked as Zanya check on the lens on the microscope.

"Look down there!" Zanya said as he sees Tsukikage in microscopic size.

"I only see Tsukikage." Akatsuki said.

"So where's Byakuya?" Zanya asked as he sees Byakuya in minuscule size, smaller than Tsukikage.

"The Art of Nano-Nano nin is devoted to make yourself smaller and creating new duplicates of yourself too!" Byakuya said as Zanya gasped, "Looks like I win again!" He gave a peace sign as they turned back to normal. Tsukikage began to kneel down for his loss, "I trust this hasn't led you into helping you to see which of us is truly of being Lord Zanya's buddy!" Zanya and Akatsuki doesn't seem to be impressed, "Tsukikage. Make your appropriate farewell with haste and return to Katana World immediately." He declared.

"We have to say goodbye to him?" Akatsuki said as he cried, "No fair! I don't wanna!"

"A Ninja's heart cannot be soft. Zanya deserves the very best for his buddy. No one must interfere." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, but..." Akatsuki then thought of something, "We only became buddies with Buddy Monsters so we can Buddyfight! So, shouldn't we be testing with one of you is superior through a Buddyfight?" He considered recommendation.

"You make a valve point." Byakuya admitted, "Akatsuki, you take Tsukikage as your buddy, Zanya and I will play against you! Then we'll see who is the best!" He offered.

"But... He's all I know!" Zanya said.

"Don't worry! It's the only way! Whoever wins will become your buddy! We shuffle!"

'This is all so weird but I guess at the very least, it will be interesting to see what kind of monster he is.' Zanya thinks for his decision.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence.

Kuguru's phone beeped, "Hey! I just got a text from Kazane!" She saw the message as she was surprised, "Get this! She says that Zanya and Akatsuki are going to have a Buddyfight!" She said while Baku helps Gao on his homework.

"Keeping it all in the family, hey bro?" Baku asked.

"We've got to get going and check this out!" Drum recommended.

"Yeah!" Gao agreed, "Count me in!" Then he realized, "Wait, shouldn't we let Daisuke know about this?"

"You know how he is, working as Tasuku's partner. I don't think he has the time for that." Drum said.

* * *

Daisuke is busy patrolling with Ryuusei, while finding the whereabouts of the Omni Lords.

* * *

At CASTLE...

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, You'll find me, Paruko Nanana! Today, we have a special treat! A Kisaragi Showdown! Between brother Zanya and Akatsuki! This reminds me of the time when we hosted the special match for the Masamune Showdown, between Daisuke and Haruka!" Paruko announced.

"I gotta do this for Tsukikage! I won't lose no matter what!" Akatsuki said in his confidence tone.

"Alright, Zanya! What do you say?! Let's show that uppy little brother of mine what it's like playing with the grownups, shall we?!" Byakuya said excitedly.

"Zanya has the first move!" Paruko announced as the match has the already started.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Kazane waved to her friends as they came to her on time, "Good timing, it's just about to start!" They looked at the match.

"I call Yumi Ninja, Suiha to the center area!" He called forth a ninja that has a light blue armor, carries a bow and a light arrow, has ninja stars on the shoulder, gold grieves and a purple scarf.

"Suiha allows any player that calls him to search his deck for a size 1 or less Ninja and add it to his hand!" Byakuya explained.

"Hey, bub! It's my job to explain that!" Paruko complained for Byakuya of taking her role as Suiha used his water arts to add the card to his hand.

"I add Electron Ninja, Shiden to my hand and call him to the right! I use Cyber Analyze to draw 2 cards!" Zanya activated Shiden's effect. Suiha then attacks by shooting the arrow at Akatsuki as it hits to his butt, inflicting 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Suiha/Shiden)

(A: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Huh?! If he loses, he's no longer his buddy?" Baku asked.

"That's what I heard." Kazane said, "And Tsukikage will also have to go back to Katana World."

"No way." Kuguru said.

"I wouldn't be okay with that." Gao said as he wasn't expected the deal, "Are you, Zanya?"

"I call Stealth Ninja, Kirikakure Saizo to the left! And Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the right! I Buddycall Tsukikage to the center!" Akatsuki called his monsters out as he regained one life.

"The Buddy Gift lets him regain one life point!" Paruko announced.

"Go and attack that Suiha!" He ordered Tsukikage to attack as he destroyed Suiha.

"I cast! Demon Way, Geppakugiri!" Zanya cast as the arrow shot at Hayate as he was destroyed.

"That was a Counterspell that unleashes an attack when one of your monster's defeated!" Paruko announced as Saizo attacked and destroyed Shiden.

"Final Phase!" Akatsuki activated as Zanya was happy to see his brother improving, "I set Lethal Formation! Set!" He chose the scroll as he set it down.

"Looks familiar." Gao seen that strategy before.

"I guess his deck's a lot like his brother's." Baku assumed.

"I call Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu to the right! And Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji to the left!" He called on a right, a female ninja that has pink hair tied with a black ribbon, wears a black ninja outfit with red lining and carries blades on wrist and ankle. And to the left, it was red ninja with blue hair tied, purple grieves and carries a long sword, "I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame!" The card begins to flow of water as it transformed into a Katana blade with yellow, blue lining, and white blade.

"I hope your heart is in this and you don't get to plan on tricking me!" Byakuya said.

"Guess you don't know me." Zanya said as Sekitetsu slashed Tsukikage as she destroyed him.

"Tsukikage!" Akatsuki yelled. Then Hachimonji comes around as he slashed and inflicted 2 damage at Akatsuki.

"When I draw my treasured blade, it shines like a jewel! Water Slash Sword, Murasame!" He slashed his brother as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: Murasame/ G: 3: Hachimonji/None/Sekitetsu)

(A: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: Saizo/None/None)

* * *

At the end of turn, Murasame was destroyed in the process.

"That was fantastic! But you are aware that Murasame is destined to disappear at the end of the turn." Byakuya explained as Paruko became upset.

"For the last time pal, that's my job!" She complained.

"This is it!" Akatsuki Draw, "I Draw! Charge and Draw! There's no way I'm letting Tsukikage get sent back to Katana World! I call to the center!" He called another Tsukikage.

"Akatsuki calls Tsukikage, a second time!" Paruko announced.

"I call to the right! My secret weapon! Tsukikage Blade Master Mode!" He called Tsukikage but with a tore scarf, red laser colored lining on him and on the face.

"Is it me? Or am I seeing double?" Paruko was confused after seeing two Tsukikages on the field.

"Tsukikage Blade Master Mode boost his critical whenever there's a Tsukikage card in the Drop Zone." Kuguru said.

"If he converts his attacks, it'll be a major amount of damage." Baku predicted.

"So he can just fire up some defense spells!" Drum said.

"Unless Akatsuki set Secret Sword, Star Crusher in the Lethal Formation." Gao assumed.

'Kay, Big Z. All you gotta do is a defense spell, if you do, then I win!' Akatsuki thinks as he imagine himself with his Impact.

* * *

 _"Gotcha! You've fallen right into my trap, big brother! Lethal Formation activate!" He paid three gauge as the scroll opened up, revealing, Secret Sword, Star Crusher, "Secret Sword, Star Crusher!" It turned into a star, "Your Counterspell's been neutralized and I inflict 3 damage to you!" The star was slashed in half as Zanya was inflicted with 3 damage._

* * *

'All the monsters in my field have a combine critical of 7!' Akatsuki thinks of his strategy as he clenched his fist, 'I've won!', "Ninjas unite and attack my brother!" Akatsuki ordered as they all attacked together as they inflicted 7 damage together.

"Zanya's hit with a Triple Attack and receive massive damage!" Paruko announced.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Z: 3/ Item: None/ G: 4: Hachimoni/None/Sekitetsu)

(A: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: Saizo/Tsukikage/Tsukikage Blade Master Mode)

* * *

"How come you're not defending yourself, you dweeb face?!" Akatsuki was confused of why Zanya didn't use a Counterspell.

"Because your strategy was so transparent." Zanya was aware.

"Guess it was Star Crusher after all." Kuguru said.

"So now he can't just use any spells if he wants." Baku said.

"Wonder what Zanya's gonna do?" Gao asked.

"I return Murasame card to my hand." Zanya activated as he paid one life and the item returned to his hand.

"What's he doing?! He's taking Murasame out of the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled Byakuya as he regained one life.

"The wait is over! The star player has arrived! That's the raiding the amazing Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya in the flesh!" Byakuya said as he danced to make his entrance.

"My trusty Takoscope will give us his deets!" Paruko announced as she analyzed Byakuya, "Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya! Attribute: Ninja! A Size 1 monster! With 5000 power, 1000 defense, a critical of 1, and get this! He has two abilities!"

"Tsukikage's here blocking my center! And I got 5 life less so no matter how much you tried to attack, I can defend my life points without last you!" Akatsuki said as Tsukikage shook his head for a disagreement and made Akatsuki confused then realized the trouble. Sekitetsu leaps over Tsukikage as she attacks Akatsuki instead as she inflicted 1 damage.

"How did she get past Tsukikage?!" Drum asked.

"It's Shadow Dive!" Baku recognized that move.

"There are monsters from Katana World that have Shadow Dive ability too?!" Gao asked so surprisingly.

"You think that special? Give me a break! Everyone looked closely, it's what I've known for!" Byakuya bragged it as he jumps to attack Akatsuki.

"He's attacking the fighter even with a monster in the center position! It's Shadow Dive!" Paruko witnessed it.

"I cast Art of Body Replacement!" Akatsuki cast as Byakuya attacked Akatsuki but he managed to avoid it.

"He dodged the attack!" Paruko announced.

"Ah yeah! Now I won!"

"Think again, Young Kisaragi! Come on, Zanya!" Byakuya said.

"Thanks! I know!" Zanya said as he was aware of what he's doing, "I activate Byakuya's ability!" He activated as he revealed his hand, "I discard all the cards in my hand!" His cards are gone.

"When I'm in the field and all non-monsters are discarded from Zanya's hand, I can attack as many times as I want! It's called Nanomachine Clone Exterminate!" Byakuya explained and declared his ability.

"That's amazing!" Kuguru was amazed.

"This guy's one super powerful buddy, bro." Baku admit.

Then Byakuya's four clones were in the center stage as they begin their attack.

"Your life is now mine!" The 1st clone said.

"And mine!" 2nd clone said.

"And mine!" 3rd clone said.

"Mine too!" 4th clone said as they all attacked Akatsuki with 4 damage add together.

"No! Tsukikage, I'm so sorry!" Akatsuki apologized as the game ended.

* * *

(Z: 3/ Item: None/ G: 5: Hachimonji/Byakuya/Sekitetsu)

(A: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: Saizo/Tsukikage/Tsukikage Blade Master Mode)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

* * *

Later, Akatsuki cried as hugged Tsukikage, desperately of not letting him go.

"Tsukikage." He cried.

"Tsuki was always a little sensitive, I get it was hard to say goodbye, but a promise is a promise. Now return to Katana World on a double!" Byakuya demanded. Tsukikage looked at Zanya of wanting to say something.

"The thing is. I never made such promise." Zanya said as it surprised everyone.

"Hold the phone, muchacho! You can't revoke now! We had a deal! We said whoever won the fight will become your buddy! Remember the Ninja Code! We're nothing without our honor!" Byakuya recalled.

"No. You said that without even consulting me." Zanya said as it made everyone realized that.

"That's true! Z didn't agree to anything!" Akatsuki realized that Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Now that you mention it...'.

"Huh?! But he went along with the fight!" Byakuya recalled as everyone got mad at him, "Gah! Even if you didn't agree right away, it's a clear as no good on your face that which of us is more worthy of being your buddy. Now let's go start the process of switching me over as your Buddy, what do you say?" He asked.

"Well, it is true that you are an excellent monster." Zanya admitted.

"Yes, and?"

"See the things is. You have one glaring flaw!"

"T-that's absurd! What are you talking about?!"

"You talk way too much!" Zanya complained, "You make me feel as uncomfortable as I do around girls! And do you know why that is?! It's because they're chatterboxes!" He admitted the truth about his fear, "Girls talk too much! They go on and on and on about nothing meaningful and never listened to a single word you say!" He started to get so angry.

"I know! I hate that!" Akatsuki agreed.

"You don't listen either!" Zanya blamed Akatsuki, "You actually thought that Rhinoceros is the First Omni Beast Lord!"

"Yeah, that wasn't my best moment." Akatsuki admitted.

"Those who talked too much are not suited for being my buddy! Mean that I'll be more troubled if you did become my buddy!" It shocked Byakuya for that.

"But I'm the better, stronger Ninja!" Byakuya whined.

"Tsukikage's the only buddy for me. Now and forever. We share a bond." Zanya said as Tsukikage stand up, "I knew at the moment we first met. We were fated, we've chosen each other and been best friends ever since." Tsukikage started to cry.

"Hooray! Now we can all be together!" Akatsuki said as he grabbed Tsukikage's hands and shake, "I'm so happy you can stay and won't have to leave us!"

"But then why was my card opened?" Byakuya said as he was sad. But then Zanya reached his hand to him as he gave his pat to his shoulder.

"If you're interested, I really like it if you become part of my deck." Zanya recommended an offer, "To be honest, I could use your strength."

Byakuya then cries, "Of course! I do anything to help you, Zanya! I climbed mountains, swim oceans, walk through fire, fend off hor-" Then Zanya stopped him.

"Just try not to talk so much, okay?" He asked for a condition.

"Uh..." Byakuya said as he decides not to talk, 'Nin!' He agreed.

"Cool! Now the two brothers get to fight side by side!" Akatsuki said as Tsukikage nodded in agreement, 'Nin!'.

"From now on, I'll obey your orders, big brother! And do everything in my power to help us win!" Byakuya said.

"Big brother?" Akatsuki asked so confused.

"I thought Tsukikage was your younger brother." Zanya assumed.

"I guess it can be confusing when you humans were obsessed with chronological order, but in the World of Nanomachine Ninjas, the superior ninja is always referred to be as the big brother, regardless of earth order. If you must know, I was actually born after Tsukikage but by choosing him as your buddy, I am automatically a little brother! I don't really mind in the end, it's best for brothers to get along!" Byakuya explained.

"I couldn't agreed more. I guess we should do the same." Zanya recommended.

"Yeah! We gotta work together and stop fighting! Come on, let's go find the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!" Akatsuki said as Zanya chuckled. Drum and Gao looked at each other as they smiled.

* * *

At the sky, Daisuke and Ryuusei managed to catch up with Tasuku and Jack.

"It turns out that the monster's spotted in Choguma isn't an Omni Lord after all, just a registered monster! It was mistaken reported as possible because of its horns! We've gotta keep searching!" Tasuku said after reporting to HQ.

"Okay. But Report right away!" Count Dawn said in the call as Tasuku ended.

"Another miss, huh?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. And yours?" Tasuku asked.

"Another one too. That monster in Toshibuya wasn't an Omni Lord as well."

"Why don't we take a detour first?" Tasuku recommended.

"Let me guess. You wanna check in on Gao?" Jack asked an obvious question.

"Right now of all times?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. He could probably use a friend."

"Still worried about him after his first loss and the Tenbu?" Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah, so you need to help him too, Daisuke. You're still his friend after all."

"True. I'll make sure for the time being."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time for me and Ryuusei! For this chapter is one card! So it's time for this to appear!" He clapped his hands twice as the card reveals itself, it shows a large carrier-looking Dragonarms with the left half yellow and white striped and the other half yellow and black, each with a virtual face with the left half having a mischievous smile and the right half a evil scowl, "Here's one of the strong Galacticarms called, Grand Galacticarms, Gemini Gauntlet! A size 1 monster with 6000 power and defense with a critical of 2! Its Call Cost is paying one gauge but with his effect, if this card is in my hand and there is a monster on my field with the "Galactic" Attribute, I can [Crossnize] this card by paying its [Call Cost]. Also if this card is in the soul of a monster with the "Galactic" Attribute on my field, it gains [Move] and [Penetrate]!"

"What an awesome power! Galacticarms are very strong!" Ryusei complimented.

"Yep. So now, give a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas please! The next chapter will be about Gao and Ban for working things out. Til then, bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	19. Justice Drum Complete

Chapter 18: Justice Drum Complete

* * *

At night, at the mountains...

"With the blazing fury, I'm gonna track down every last one of these evil Hundred Demons and demolish them with my fist! For I'm the Great, Ban Enma, Hundred Demons' Hunter!" Ban said as he declared.

"You're in a pretty feisty mood tonight, ki." Ricky said.

"I sense that we're closing on another one." Ban said as Ricky wasn't amazed.

"So where in the world are we anyway?" Ricky asked.

"Beats me." Ban then sneezed.

"That's terrible, Chief!" Ban heard as the three dragons came to him.

"Take a look at this!" Bash said while holding the tablet that has a cracked screen.

"That guy's not doing so good!" Billion said.

"Why?! What happened?!" Ban asked as they showed him the news on the tablet.

"We welcome you back now to our expectorated report on the search of the Omni Lords. Following this stunt at the Chateau de Amanosuzu, the mysterious Buddyfighter known as Ikazuchi attacked the Buddy Card Office and destroyed it. Gao Mikado of the Buddy Police Youth, challenged the criminal fighter to a Buddyfight but surprisingly suffered from his first ever loss, the culprit escaped." Ms. Hanana announced the news.

"Gao actually lost a fight, ki." Riki said as Ban sighed for disappointment.

* * *

In the morning, at the Mikado Residence.

"Tasuku. Daisuke. Please come in." Takeshi as he let them in.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikado." Tasuku said.

"Yes, thank you for letting us in." Daisuke said.

"I can't believe it! You came to our house again! But I never expected for you to be together with Daisuke." Hanako said.

"We're assigned as partners, that's why." Tasuku said.

"How goes the search for the Omni Lords?" Takeshi asked.

"Do you have some secret news to show Gao?!" Hanako asked excitedly.

"Actually we do." Tasuku said.

"We do?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku elbowed him in the stomach, "Ow. Oh yeah we do!"

"He's upstairs in his room. His friends, Baku and Kuguru are visiting too." Takeshi said.

"Is it okay if we go up?" Tasuku requested.

"Of course! I'll take you two myself!" Hanako happily offered.

"Great! Thanks!" Tasuku said as he follows Hanako.

"Oh, and Daisuke." Takeshi said as Daisuke turned to him, "Good to see you're back."

Daisuke was surprised and smiled, "Yeah, me too." He nodded as he followed Tasuku.

* * *

At upstairs...

"Gao's super busy, catching up on all of his schoolwork!" She ran up and open Gao's bedroom door, "Hey, Tasuku and Daisuke are here!" As she came in, she was surprised as she saw Gao were building a deck with Baku and Kuguru, "Can't play with me because of your homework, huh?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah, we'll just taking a little break." Baku said.

"It's really not at all of what it looks likes!" Kuguru said nervously.

"The truth is, I got bored with homework and wanna build a new deck instead!" Gao explained, "So don't be mad at these two."

"Oh that's okay! I'm might just forget about bringing you snack while I bring theirs." Hanako said as Tasuku and Daisuke chuckling quietly near the door.

"Come on, that's not fair!" Gao complained. Then Tasuku and Daisuke came in.

"Hey you guys." Tasuku greeted.

"Been awhile." Daisuke said.

"Tasuku! Daisuke! Everything cool?! What's bring you two here, man?!" Gao said excitedly.

"He's really excited to see us again." Daisuke said.

"You know it. We just wanted to see how you were doing, Gao." Tasuku explained.

"You know, if Haruka was here. We would have time to play with each other." Hanako said as she already misses Haruka.

"I know that, but unfortunately she won't have enough time until school's over." Daisuke said.

"We hope she would come. We do like her after all." Kuguru said as Daisuke nodded.

* * *

At the roof of the Mikado Residence, Drum was looking at the emblem that Tenbu gave him.

"Poor Gramps." Drum said as he felt bad for what happened.

"You are the reason Tenbu is gone." Jack said as he and Ryuusei appeared in front of him, "That is what you're thinking."

"It's obvious since you keep staring the emblem that Tenbu before he was devoured by Yamigedo." Ryuusei said.

"Hey, Jack, Ryuusei." Drum greeted as they turned to their mini size, "You're right. I blamed myself. But it's not just Tenbu." He thinks of what happened to Gao if Tenbu didn't save him, "If what happened to Tenbu, happened to Gao, I don't know what I do! And this Omni Lord orb thingy or whatever, is no help at all! I wish it would give me a clue or something!"

"You know, Drum. I tried to find a way to unlocked the secrets too but I couldn't understand why I couldn't unlock it so I had to have my partner to help me believe and that's what gave me new powers for Star Dragon World." Ryuuga explained.

"He has a point. If you wish to spare Gao from the same fate as Tenbu, then you must become stronger! And you have to be prepared to protect your Buddy at all cost! In all comes down to how badly you wanted!" Jack advised as he recalled the times Drum did, "I know the fear of losing one's buddy. Up to now, you've embraced so cruelly training required to better yourself and your skills. Continuing this way, be confident, and the path will make itself clear."

Drum thinks, "Thanks, Jack. You always know what to say." He thanked.

"What about me? I give advice." Ryuuga asked.

"Yeah. Not good advice." Drum said as Ryuuga felt down.

"I'm prepared to train as hard as I have to!"

* * *

Back to the bedroom...

"I also drop by to give you this." He handed Gao's Core Deck before it was destroyed.

"Whoa! Thanks!" Gao thanked excitedly.

"It looks a little different from your other one." Kuguru noticed the difference.

"This one is a Neo Deck Case. We're actually using one just like it." Tasuku said.

"They added the features on it, so we should be able to handle it without getting it cracked or broken." Daisuke said.

"Are you okay though, Daisuke? You're still hurt from Ikazuchi, aren't you?" Gao asked.

"Don't worry, it's just a mild injury. I'm already recovering so I'll be fine. Don't let it ruined the moment for your Neo Deck Case, Gao."

"Now you're able to luminize again, bro!" Baku said.

"I know, right?! Let's head over to the Dojo and put together a Hero World deck, stat!" Gao recommended.

"Good idea!" Kuguru agreed as Daisuke and Tasuku were confused.

"Hero World, huh?" Tasuku asked.

"Not Dragon World?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

At the Dojo...

"Uh. Can't we use any stronger Hero cards?" Gao asked.

"If it's power you want, I'd use that one." Kuguru recommended the card.

"Uh, not what I have in mind." Gao didn't like it, "It's defense is too low."

"What's wrong? It looks like you two are worried about something." Jack said.

"Yeah, you two are like that now since Gao's building a Hero World deck." Ryuuga said.

"If it's about the missing Omni Lords, don't burden yourselves. We'll find them."

"We hope so. The fate of the world's depending on us." Tasuku said.

"They have to be around here, you know? But we have to search all over the country just to find them." Daisuke said.

"That might be the case. But having a purpose, keeps up sharply focus." Jack said.

"Yeah, what he said." Ryuuga agreed.

Drum then noticed a card as he picked it up, "Rescue Dragon, Mach Braver, huh?" He asked.

"It's a Size 1 monster that has the Hero Attribute!" Kuguru explained the stats, "1000 power, 4000 defense, a critical of 1. And he has an ability that activates as a Counterattack! It's a very reliable card!"

"What is the 'Rescue' part of 'Rescue Dragon' mean?" Drum asked.

"You mean you really don't know?" Jack asked.

"And you have been a Hero World monster ever since?" Ryuuga asked as Drum struggled.

"O-of course I do! I'm just drawing a temporary blank here!" Drum said nervously.

"He saves people who are in danger. That's what Rescue means." Tasuku said.

"And the part of rescue is making sure no one will get left behind." Daisuke said.

"He rescues them and never leave one behind." Drum said to himself as he imagined himself, fighting against the monster that ate Gao.

* * *

 _"Gao! Watch out, you purple blob! I'm gonna save my buddy! And I won't leave him behind!" Drum said as the imagination ended_

* * *

Drum roared as he knocked the wall and ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Gao asked.

"I've got to rescue my friend, Gao!" Drum said as he transforms and heads off in high speed.

"What's happening to him?"

Drum then was in a curl up position as the surge of energy is starting to give him power to evolve.

"I'm not listening to any monster!" Drum said as he evolved, he has new suit of futuristic designs, the orb in the center of the suit, his drill evolved a triple drill.

"Hey pal. How'd you do that?" Gao asked as Drum noticed and was surprised.

"Yikes! How come I look like this?!" Drum asked.

"Drum's evolved again. But it's not from Dragon World." Daisuke said.

"Obviously, it's because you learn the word 'Rescue'." Jack said.

"Oh, hearing that word makes him evolved." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah, like I said, I just forgot the word is all." Drum said.

"The word and your feelings became one. And you achieve a power up!" Jack explained.

"Oh yeah!" Gao was excited.

"Is that true?" Kuguru asked Baku.

"I don't know." Baku replied.

"Behind every true rescue, beats the heart of justice that seeks to save the others above all else!" Tasuku said.

"And with that, you'll become the one who be the hero to save others from the danger's around them." Daisuke said.

"And that is why, from this day forth, you'll be known as Justice Drum!" Tasuku declared.

"With Drum's power up, we got some work to do!" Kuguru said.

"I'll have to completely re-calibrate the deck." Baku recommended.

"Now I don't need to fear anything at all!" Gao said as Tasuku and Daisuke were confused.

'What did he mean by that?' Daisuke thinks.

"Justice Drum and I will take down Ikazuchi for good!"

* * *

Later, at the escalators, Baku and Kuguru were done for school for today. Near there was Ban and Ricky, who are waiting for Gao to come down. The little girl saw them as she was afraid and quietly walked away. Kuguru saw and recognized him as Ban sees her.

"The last time we saw you, you hit my friend, Baku here!" She recalled, "Don't try that again." She warned as she hide behind Baku.

"Oh yeah. I remember you." Ban realized.

"Even if we were possessed by Hundred Demons' monsters, hitting people is totally unacceptable." Kuguru said.

"I helped you guys!" Ban argued.

"You delinquent! Hoodlum! Good-for-nothing!" She starts to insult him.

"Why you-!" He stands up, angrily.

"Um, chillax, bro! I've no beef with you!" Baku said.

"Let me at em! Stand back, Chief! I'll take care of these small fries." Ricky considered.

"Go get them, Ricky!" Ban approved, "Show them what you're made of!"

"With pleasure, ki!" Ricky jumps to attack Baku as Riki punched but Baku grabbed his head as Riki tried to struggle of hitting, "This! This! And this! I'm gonna knock you into next week!" He said as he stopped and thinks he's finished, "Consider that warning of what I can do to you, kay, ki?" Baku and Kuguru laughed for that.

"We better head straight home!" Gao said.

"Got it!" Drum said as Ban heard their voices and saw them flying off.

"There he is! Hey, Ricky! After them!" He ordered.

"Okie-dokie!"

 **Buddy Skill On**

He activated the Buddy Skill as he started to imitated the motorcycle sound as they stopped Gao and Drum in their way.

"It's him! It's Ban Enma!" Drum said.

"I'm here too, ki!" Ricky said.

"I need you to come with me, kid." Ban offered.

"Oh yeah? And just what are you up to, huh?" Drum asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Grab this and hold on!" Ricky offered the rope for the them to hold on. Then Ban starts to imitate the sound of the motorcycle sound starting as they head off and Gao held on.

As they continued driving, Drum was staring at Ban, 'I don't know if I trust this guy. I wanna make sure he's not gonna trick Gao just because he's Daisuke's old friend.' Then he looked at the handlebars on his head, 'Oh yeah, those handlebars. I really wanna touch them.' But then he remembered the last time he touched them.

* * *

 _"No one gets away with that!" Ban yelled angrily as he fire punched Drum_

* * *

'On second thought, maybe later.' Drum thinks as he regrets of getting punched again.

"Time to lay some rubber!" Ban said as they go faster.

"Not so fast!" Gao complained while holding the rope.

* * *

Daisuke is busy, looking an Omni Lords as Ryuusei is looking too. He looked up at the sky and was surprised.

"Hey, Daisuke! Look!"

"Hm?" Daisuke asked as he looked up and wasn't amazed as he saw Gao getting dragged by Ban as they head off somewhere, "Oh boy. What's Ban doing now?"

"Wanna go check?" Ryuusei asked.

"Nah, it's not important. I'm sure he's just having a talk with him." Daisuke said.

"You sure that nothing bad will happen over there?"

"Not unless Drum touched the handlebars again." He snickered.

"I feel sorry for him already."

* * *

They went to the beach near the cove as Gang and Billion were wrestling while Ricky and Bash are watching and cheering.

"How's it going?" Ban asked as Gao was confused, "There's no easy way to say this. What you're feeling will pass, kid. Just cause you lost your first fights, there's no reason to be moping around, you dope."

"You brought me here cause you're worried about me?" Gao asked.

"Hey, Chief!" Ricky yelled as he waved to show him the match.

"Looking good!" Ban said as Gao sees Ricky being chased by the three dragons.

"It's funny that you're here, giving me advice. My big brother, Yota used to do that, you two are a lot alike!" Gao said after seeing the resemblance.

"Where is he now? This brother of yours?" Ban asked.

"He's not with us anymore." Gao replied sadly.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry! I'm okay. It was kinda tough for awhile but... I learned to just focus on the happy memories of him."

"Memories, huh?" Ban then lay down on the sand, "I don't have any of those, daddy-o." Gao was confused for that.

"The first memory I have is of the sun, bearing in my eyes. No matter what I do or how hard I tried, can't remember where I'm from. Or anything I've done in my life right now." Ban explained, "It's such a rip, you know?"

"But what about when you became friends with Daisuke?" Gao asked.

"That was one of the only memories I have. Back then, we fought many times as rivals. He wanted me to teach him the simpler way to teach criminals a lesson. We had good times but then we took separate paths after he wanted to start his objective."

"Really?"

"However, the worst thing is that I don't even remember my own name."

"That's rough. Sounds like amnesia." Gao assumed.

"Whatever you call it, it doesn't change anything."

"Wait, so the name Ban Enma..."

"Just some name I picked up. You ask me once before why I'm a Hundred Demons' Hunter, well I'll tell you if you still wanna know." Ban offered an option as Drum walk slowly, trying to play the handlebars.

"Yeah, sure!" Gao agreed.

"It all started when I-" Then he noticed Drum, trying to touch it, "Hey, what are you doing?! Are you trying to touch my handlebars, you scuzball?!"

"N-no! Not at all! I was just uh...!" He slowly stepping back as quick as he could as Ban stand up.

"Why you-!" Then the orb from Drum's bag began to glow.

"What's that?" Drum asked.

"I warned you once before, Dragon!" Ban said as he cracked his knuckle, "No one ever touches my handlebars, you dig!" He said angrily as Drum was scared.

"Oh! Not this again!" Riki said, "Hey, boys! Chief's flipped his lid! You know what to do!"

"Right!" The three dragons said as Bang banged on the drums as they posed and dance while saying 'Hey!'

"Cut it out! I'm too far gone for that to work this time." Ban said.

"Come on, you always say that." Ricky said as he jumped on his head.

"Na uh! No dice!" He refused, "I am not gonna do it!" But with his force of habit, he started to dance and pose.

"I comment on this but I'm just glad he didn't hit me again." Drum felt relived as they continued to pose and dance as they stopped.

"Uh remind me why we're doing this again?" Ban asked.

"You wanted to cheer up your friend, Gao, remember, ki?" Ricky asked for a recalled.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He remembered as he ran to Gao, "Kay, Gao! If I know you one thing to cheer you up! That's fighting me!" He recommended.

Gao was surprised, "Uh actually! I'm really not in a mood for that right now!" He refused.

"I thought you said you'd never back down from a challenge! So are you gonna fight me or you're gonna fight me?!" Ban asked.

"Yeah, you gonna fight, ki?" Ricky asked.

"Fine, okay." Gao gave in, "I accept your challenge!"

* * *

At the Sky Home. Tasuku was training in simulator battling against Daisuke

"Crossnize!" Tasuku crossnized Jack with Cavalier.

 **Dragonarms Loaded. Roll Shift! Verified Form. All Devices Engage! SCF Active! Load Finish!**

"Cavalier Sword!" Jack equipped himself with Cavalier's Sword.

"Ready Jack?" Tasuku asked.

"Yep!" Jack said as they attacked Daisuke.

"Star Saber Asteroid!"

"Cavalier Sword!" They inflicted 5 damage as they ended the game.

 **Game Over. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

"How is the Neo Star Pulsar?" Jack asked for Tasuku's Neo Deck Case.

"Holding off nicely." Tasuku said as he came to Daisuke as he was looking at his Neo Core Gadget, "Hey, Daisuke. Anything good with your Neo Dragon Glove?"

"No problems with it." Daisuke said.

"That's good."

"So we'll be able to fight him next time?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry, we'll be ready!" Tasuku said as he believed himself, "Right, Daisuke?"

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded as the screen appeared in front of them.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your training, you two got a call from Baku Omori and he said that it's urgent." Stella said.

"Must be about Gao." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Please put him through!" Tasuku said as he accepted the call from Baku as he and Kuguru appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to bother you two, bros! But we need you two at CASTLE, right away!" Baku said.

"It's Gao and that Hundred Demons' Hunter!" Kuguru said.

"Ban?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

At CASTLE, Ban starts his match against Gao.

"It's all the rage with Boppers who are totally hip! Luminize! Enma's Alliance Nice to meet you!"

"Emergency Launch! For the eye of the storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"We are fighting for Ancient World, ki!"

"We're with Hero World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"An exciting Buddyfight between Gao and the Hundred Demons' Hunter is underway! But hang on a second." Paruko noticed something, "I just noticed that Drum has sporting yet another new form!" She pulled out her Takoscope, "I gotta know what his new powers are! I'll use my trusty Takoscope to check his deets!" She analyzed Justice Drum's stats, "Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum! A Size 2 monster with the Hero Attribute! He has 5000 power, 5000 defense, with a critical of 2! And as I suspected, he has one ability!" She announced, "Now back to the game! The first move goes to Gao!"

"I Charge and Draw! Check this!" He paid one gauge, "Transform! Super Burning Speed! Round up all the criminals! Explosive! Takedown!" Gao transformed with his item, "Rampage Sonic!" Gao split the parts, leaving the grieves and gauntlets on as he attacks Ban, "Rampage Roundhouse Kick!" He kicked as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Causing 3 damage is one way to kick things off! But it's clear that the Hundred Demons' Hunter won't be going down without a fight! He pays 2 gauge and calls Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle to the left!" Paruko announced.

"Which one of you gets a good beating?!" Billion Knuckle asked.

"My popular demand! I Buddycall Dragon Kid, Ricky to the right position!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. Ricky stabbed the flag to the ground as he jumps to the right.

"You won't be sorry! Just wait until they get a load of me!" Ricky said.

"And I equip, Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao! Billion Knuckle! Go hit him hard!" Ban ordered Billion Knuckle to attack.

"I cast, Justice will Prevail!" Gao gave himself a boost of energy as he fights against Billion Knuckle, "Counterattack!" He destroyed Billion Knuckle but paid the price of 2 damage.

"What an amazing move! Gao received 2 damage but he was able to take out his attacker! However..." Paruko announced as Billion Knuckle's revived due to Soulguard, "Billion Knuckle just revives with Soulguard!"

"Not bad, small human!" Billion admitted.

"I think he looks ready for more!" Ban assumed, "Come on, Ricky! Let's go!"

"Alright." Ricky said as they performed a Link Attack to attack Gao, "Take this! And that! And there's more!" He inflicted one damage.

Ban's item began to charge up as he spins around, "Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" He inflicted 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Rampage Sonic/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(B: 8/ Item: Masurao/ G: 1: Billion/None/Ricky)

* * *

Daisuke and Tasuku came to Baku and Kuguru.

"Hey, Baku." Tasuku greeted.

"The fight's already started, bro." Baku said.

"You mean we're late already?" Daisuke asked.

"But why are they fighting each other?" Tasuku asked.

* * *

Gao called out Assault Leader to the left and Heroic Blader to the right.

"Gao calls Cyber Police Assault Leader to the left! And Cyber Police Heroic Blader to the right! He set up the Gao Formation!" Paruko announced for Gao's strategy.

"Kay, Assault Leader! Go and destroy Billion Knuckle!" Gao ordered.

"You fool! I cast! Gathering of the Armed Dragon!" Ban cast as Billion gained a boost as he endured Assault Leader's bullets.

"Do your worst! I don't feel a thing!" Billion Knuckle said, "Now get a taste of my Counterattack!" He said as he strikes a punch on Assault Leader.

"Boss! I await your orders!" Heroic Blader said.

"Hold on!" Gao said.

"Awww, isn't it cute that he calls our Gao, boss?" Paruko said as she blushed for hearing something cute, "Weird that he's with the police but carries a Katana Sword though, huh? He's cool! Let it slide!"

"Come on, Heroic Blader! Do a Link Attack on Billion Knuckle! Rampage Roundhouse Kick!" They attacked together as they destroyed Billion Knuckle.

"It's up to you, Ricky!"

"Leave it to me, ki!" Ricky said as Ban received damage due to Lifelink, "And my Link Cut!" He cut the 6 down as it receives back to 8 again.

"Oh! Ricky's hand ability, neutralizes Billion Knuckle's Lifelink! And with that he end his move!" Paruko announced.

Ban growled in frustration for losing Billion Knuckle, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and call Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord to the left position!" He paid 2 gauge and bring out Champion Lord.

"I feel very very fine!" Bash said.

"I set Forbolka from my hand to the Drop Zone! Increasing my gauge by 2! And I send Thunder Tornado from my hand and activates Demonic Windstrike!" He activated it as the fiery tornados destroyed Gao's Rampage Sonic.

"Hold on!" Drum said as it was too late.

"No way! He destroyed Gao's Rampage Sonic! He's using all the monster abilities as possible with the Size 3 monster in the field!" Paruko announced.

"Come on!" Ban said.

"Heroic Blader! Move to the center!" Gao moved Heroic Blader to the center.

"Ricky! Hit that bucket of bolts as hard as you can!" Ban ordered as Ricky attacks Heroic Blader.

"Take that! And that! And this!" Ricky destroyed Heroic Blader.

"Champion Lord, unleash your fury on Gao!"

"I let out some steam!" Champion Lord attacks Gao as he inflicted 2 damage, "Wait, there's more! My Double Attack!" He strikes at Gao again as he inflicted another 2 damage.

"Now for my finishing blow!" Ban said as he's going to attack.

"After that punishing combination, Gao's down to just 1 life! Will the young fighter's losing streak continues?" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and Ban growled for that.

"What suspense! Gao's saved the Counterspell for the 11th hour! He survived for now! But what's next!" Paruko screamed.

"Boy, that was pretty close." Kuguru said.

"One more hit and he would've been done for." Daisuke said.

"The Demons' Hunter has 8 life left. So he has to win on this turn!" Tasuku said.

"I think he will! Gao still has a choice card up his sleeve, bro!" Baku said.

"And what would that be?" Daisuke asked.

Gao roars as he draws, he then smiled for the right card.

"The one that he just got it!" Baku replied.

"I pay one gauge and Buddycall, Rescue Dragon, Justice Dragon to the right position!" Gao Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Justice is served to crush all evil! Because I, the Invincible Hero, Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum are here to save the day!" Drum said.

"I call Cyber Police, Commander Gale to the left area!" He called out a white robot with a red cape, blue weapon on his right shoulder and the red weapon on his left shoulder, "Here I go!" Gao paid one gauge, "Time to turn up the heat! I pay one gauge to transform! Fiery! Inspector! Prominence Burst! Yeah!" Gao equipped himself with the armor that is the same for Rampage Sonic but red lining and has wings and a tail.

"Well, that's Hero World for ya! Robots! Superheroes! Gao transforms into something cool again!" Paruko was amazed.

"One more time! It's the Gao Formation!" Gao said.

"This kid never gives up, ki." Ricky said.

"Yeah, I know." Ban agreed, "Got him cornered like a rat and yet he looks super confident!"

"If you wanna get through Chief, you gonna have to go through me first!" Champion said.

"Champion Lord has the Dragon Lord Stand of Courage ability, which redirects the attack!" Paruko announced after pulling the Takoscope, "Meant for the chief to himself! And he has 6000 defense! So what will Gao do? He doesn't have any monsters in the field with over 6000 power!"

"Go and give Drum a hand, Commander Gale!" Gao recommended as Gale's chest began to shine as it boosted Drum's power.

"What's happening?! Justice Drum's power is getting a major boost!" Paruko announced.

"Commander Gale's ability can increase the power of another Hero monster on the field by 1000!" Kuguru explained.

"Now he has 6000 power! So he's strong enough to defeat him!" Baku said.

"Okay, Drum! It's time to show everyone, your new power!" Gao said.

"Yeah!" He spins his drill around as it glows green while spinning, "Justice... Break!" He punched a hole on Champion Lord as he was destroyed.

"Link Cut!" Ricky activated his ability.

"What's that? You want my extra attack?! Break!" He then attacked Ricky as he was destroyed.

"Sorry Chief!" Ricky has been destroyed as Ban was inflicted 1 damage due to Lifelink.

"With Lifelink, he receives 1 damage!"

"Did Drum just attacked twice?" Daisuke asked.

"What's that ability?" Tasuku asked.

"When he destroys a monster, he gets an extra attack!" Baku explained.

"That's Justice Drum for you!" Kuguru said.

"So does he keep going for every monster that he destroys in a row?" Tasuku asked.

"Sounds like it." Daisuke said.

"At this rate, I'll be defeated in no time at all!" Ban said as Drum attacks again.

"Justice Ram Bunker!" He attacked Ban as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Commander Gale! Go attack the fighter!" Gao ordered as Gale speeds up as he attacked Ban and inflicted 1 damage, "I'll clinch it in one blow!"

"Well, Gao. You're good." Ban admitted.

"Every time when my Hero attribute monsters destroys an opponent's monsters with an attack, my critical increases by 1!" Gao explained as he was surging with energy and has two swords.

"And it increased when he destroyed Champion Lord!" Baku said.

"And it also up one when he took out Ricky!" Kuguru said.

"Add it up and it makes a critical of 4!" Tasuku calculated.

"That's enough to finish him off!" Daisuke said as Gao finishes Ban off.

"Prominence Burst!" He cross slashed as he inflicted 4 damage and ended the game.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Prominence Burst/ G: 1: Gale/None/Drum)

(B: 0/ Item: Masurao/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Thanks! But I owe it all to justices!"

"You're lucky! We felt sorry for you and let you win, ki!" Ricky said as he was angry.

"Thanks for challenging me!" Gao thanked Ban as he came to him, "You made me feel a lot better!"

"I just did to what Yota wasn't able to." Ban said as Gao was surprised, "I know that I can never take his place, I like to try if you let me." Gao was amazed, "Think of me as your big brotherly bond."

"Gee, thanks, Ban!"

"Alright!" Ban said as they left the CASTLE Stage.

"Gao!" Kuguru call as they're coming to them.

"Oh no. It's those weirdos again!" Ban recognized the voice, "Let's hightail it out of here, quick!"

"Okie-dokie!" Ricky said as he got on.

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Later, Gao! Tell Daisuke, I said hey!" Ban said as he leaves, "We gotta book and next time, I'll be out for my own justice!"

"What's the man into you?" Kuguru asked, "Can you tell us why you're hanging out with that hoodlum?"

"For once, I agree with her." Baku said.

"I guess that makes four of us, right?" Tasuku asked Daisuke.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"You do realize he's interfered with Buddy Police missions in the past, right? And as a member of the Buddy Police Youth, you gotta be more careful."

"Yeah, but the fight was really fun!" Drum said.

"Yeah, you did burn it up out there." Baku admitted.

"The addition of Justice Drum made the deck even more powerful than before!" Kuguru said.

"Heroes sure are great. Whenever you're in trouble, or in a jam, heroes appear out of nowhere just what you need them to save you." Gao said as Tasuku was surprised of those words.

* * *

Later, Tasuku and Daisuke heads off.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You know before losing to Ikazuchi. Gao would've been thinking of how best used cards in Hero World. But now it's seems like he's talking about is wanting to be saved by hero." Tasuku said.

"What's wrong with that?" Daisuke asked, "There's nothing wrong about being saved by a hero. It's not that big of a deal.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Tasuku yelled.

"Calm down. Are you overthinking it?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so. Gao's not dealing with the sadness he feels from losing Tenbu."

"Wait a minute. You're talking about Tenbu now?" Ryuusei asked.

"You're saying about being defeated by Ikazuchi and losing Tenbu. Gao has changed?"

"I am." Tasuku said, "And the weird thing is, that he isn't even remotely aware of it."

"Do you think he was over it already?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't think so. You know that he's saved us from the edge of despair. Well now, it's our turn. Until Gao returns to his old self. It's up to us to take care of him."

"You're right. We need to repay our debt to him. No matter what."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryusei appears on stage.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back to more Corner Time! This chapter is finished! The next one will be about the event of hidden fight. So me and Tasuku are going to find out what's going on. Til then give me a good review of what you think and give me Galactic ideas! Bye for now!"

"Wait! Not again!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	20. Buddyfight Club

Chapter 19: Buddyfight Club

* * *

"I'll clinch it in one blow!"

"Well, Gao. You're good." Ban admitted.

"Every time when my Hero attribute monsters destroys an opponent's monsters with an attack, my critical increases by 1!" Gao explained as he was surging with energy and has two swords.

"And increased when he destroyed Champion Lord!" Baku said.

"And it also up one when he took out Ricky!" Kuguru said.

"Add it up and it makes a critical of 4!" Tasuku calculated.

"That's enough to finish him off!" Daisuke said as Gao finishes Ban off.

"Prominence Burst!" He cross slashed as he inflicted 4 damage and ended the game.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Prominence Burst/ G: 1: Gale/None/Drum)

(B: 0/ Item: Masurao/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado  
**

"Thanks! But I owe it all to justice!"

* * *

At the Sky Home, Tasuku and Daisuke were in a discussion with Count Dawn.

"Buddyfight Club?" Tasuku asked.

"Is it a illegal hidden club or something?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure if you two heard of it." Suzuha said on the monitor.

"Course we have. I mean who hasn't?" Tasuku asked, "The illegal underground fight club that's always changing locations and inviting onlookers who make crazy wagers! Like, double rare cards or even their own Buddy monsters! I low the very ideal of it." He clenched his fist, "But I'm sure you're not in that club, are you?" He asked Daisuke.

"No, when I tried to find it. It kept changing locations like you said. I think they don't want a former bounty hunter like me to be in their facility." Daisuke said.

"I see that I upset you. I'm sorry." Suzuha apologized.

"It's not you that I'm mad at. I can't stomach anyone who would to create Buddyfighting in such a way." Tasuku said.

"I know how you feel. This is not the simple way to play that game. Even I have doubts about it." Daisuke said.

"I couldn't agree more either. I'm shocked that these brutish events actually existed. I thought it was all an urban legend."

"For early, for an substantiation position, I'd be surprised if you knew." Count Dawn said, "We've been investigating the scoundrels for many years but until now, they were." He tipped his glasses, "They always managed to loot us, I'm afraid."

"And is this tip you received creditable?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you sure it's useful for us?" Ryuuga asked as Count Dawn nodded.

"In our line of work, we are forced to relived the same until proven otherwise. Someone sent us coordinates of the fight club's next event, as we believed the sponsor's buddy could be an Omni Lord." Count Dawn explained.

"An Omni Lord? At the Buddyfight Club?" Daisuke asked.

"What's the location?" Tasuku asked Suzuha as she set up the coordinates for the fight.

"Shonagoiya." She said as Tasuku was ready for this.

* * *

At the Student Council Office. Sofia got the coordinates for the Buddyfight Club.

"Look at this. There's an Omni Lord in Shonagoiya." Sofia said.

"How do you know? What are you looking at?" Shido asked as she gave her disappointed look on her face, "Why is it that I'm always the last to know when you're up to anyway?"

"Cause the event's a wrecking ball! She's been to Amanosuzu's network! Now we're able to track the Buddy Police's progress in finding the Omni Lords!" Gallows said as Shido is surprised.

"B-but surely that must be illegal!" He complained.

"You really are clueless." She said as she transported herself away to the location of the Omni Lord.

"I hate it when she does that!" Shido complained.

"Looks like Master Ikazuchi's already giving her a Hundred Demon's card! Doesn't need you to slowing her down-!" Sofia opened the portal as she grabbed Gallows to take with her.

"Come back!" Then the portal closed, "Oh great. Why does everyone always leave me?!" He cried.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Okay, we;re heading out for duty, Count Dawn." Tasuku said.

"We'll let you know when we find it." Daisuke said.

"Before you two go. I'm curious of how the Neo Deck Cases worked out for you two?" Count Dawn asked, "So far, only you, Daisuke, and Gao have been issued with them." Tasuku and Daisuke pulled out their Neo Deck Cases.

"It's great. No problems at all." Tasuku replied.

"Nothing bad is on them. So we're lucky." Daisuke said.

"And we can fight at anytime."

"Then you two are approved for Emergency Launch. Just please promised to be careful. It's possible that Ikazuchi and his croonies are usually the same Intel."

"10-4!" Four of them said.

"Lucky for you two, it's a beautiful day!" Suzuha showed the weather forecast as Count Dawn at the sun.

"Here we go." He screamed and turned to ashes.

"Seriously. This is getting old now." Daisuke said.

"You're telling me." Tasuku said as they sweatdropped.

* * *

At the sky, they made it to their destination.

"We made it!" Ryuusei said.

"So this is Shonagoiya!" Jack said.

"Let's start by talking the people at Card Stores." Tasuku recommended.

"You think they'll know?" Daisuke asked.

"If not, then we'll keep trying." Then they landed.

* * *

At the underground mall, Tasuku, Daisuke, and their buddies are on undercover as they inspecting the Card store. But from coming out of the Card Store, they saw Sofia, coming out with a man, with a green jacket, slacks, wearing a cap and he has long red hair.

"Look!" Tasuku said.

"What's Sofia Sakharov doing here?" Daisuke asked as Sofia stopped as she sensed something. But when she turned to see, nothing was there.

"You coming?" The man asked as Sofia continues following him. Tasuku and others are hiding behind the wall.

"I'm afraid her presence's here can only mean one thing." Tasuku said.

"Yeah, she's here for the Omni Lord." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the underground parking where the man lead Sofia into.

"You better not be trying to pull a fast one." Sofia assumed.

"Come on, little darling. Does this look like the face of a liar?" He asked as he showed his happy face to her.

"Just show it to me." She demanded.

"Ain't you a riot spark plug? Don't go getting all wild up now you hear? I'm a man of my word!"

"I don't have all day. Show me the invitation from Suzaku Kenran." Sofia said as it surprised Tasuku and Daisuke who are hiding on the side of the car.

* * *

 _At the Sky Home..._

 _"Suzaku Kenran?" Tasuku asked._

 _"Isn't he the leader for the Buddyfight Club?" Daisuke asked._

 _"If you believe the rumors, which I do. Then yes, he's the one running the Buddyfight Club. There's only one way to get through the door. You two need the special invitation from him to enter the secret events." Count Dawn advised._

* * *

They all looked at each other as they nodded for their plan.

"Hold your horses! I got it right here!" The man reach inside his jacket as they heard someone as Sofia recognized who it is.

"Rouga?!" Sofia asked as he and Cerberus appeared in the parking lot.

"It's been a long time. How are you, Sofia?" Rouga asked.

"What brings you out to Chonagoiya?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just traveling around a bit. I thought I saw a familiar face so I came closer. Then I overheard you two were talking about." Rouga explained.

"Why don't you just pretend that you were never here?" She advised.

"Suzaku Kenran, huh? They say that he's the head of Buddyfight Club."

"Don't tell me you wanna come too?" The man asked.

"No true Buddyfighter would turn down the chance. I've heard that he's exceptional skilled. And that he used a World that No one's heard of." Rouga said.

"We like to see that." Tasuku said.

'A world that no one's heard of? What could it be?' Daisuke thinks.

"I was just fixing to sell this to your pretty friend here."

"Is that the invitation?" Rouga asked.

"It could be yours if you ponied me up more than her."

"Why you..." Sofia said as she became upset.

"Wish I could. But I have no money." Rouga said.

"Okay, partner! Then this conversation's over."

"Nothing is over until I say it is!" Rouga said as he draws the card from his Core Gadget, "My Hysteric Spear!" He throws it to them as it hits the wall.

"You can make the power of the cards real?!" The man asked as he was surprised.

"Drop that invitation and leave, unless you wanna get hurt. You too." He warned the man and Sofia.

"That's enough!" Tasuku said as he and the others came out of the open. They took off their clothes as they had their uniforms on, "On behalf of the Buddy Police, we'll be taking that invitation, Rouga, not you!" Rouga growled.

"Well this aught be good." Sofia said as the man noticed something.

"Still taking things by brute force, huh? I guess some things never changed, do they?" Tasuku asked.

"I don't know. A lots changed for you two, hasn't it? I saw your fight including Daisuke's." Rouga said as he recalled the fight against the Hundred Demon.

* * *

 _"I pay one gauge and 1 life to equip Star Blade, Asteroid!" He equipped his item, "Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left! And I Buddycall Star Guardian, Jackknife to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life._

 _"With the Buddy Gift, he regains one life!" Paruko announced._

 _"For Peluda, a size 1, and Zazamera, a Size 2! When those monsters are called, their Thunder Minds are activated!" Ikazuchi said as the two Yamigedo creatures from their bodies as they attacked Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage._

 _"I knew to expect! Crossnize!" Tasuku activated._

 ** _Dragonarms Loaded! Roll Shift! Verified Form! All Devices Engaged! SCF Active! Load Finish!_**

 _Jack equipped himself with Cavalier Sword, "Cavalier Sword!"_

 _"Kay, Jack! Do a Penetrate Attack on the center!" Tasuku commanded._

 _"10-4! Cavalier Sword!" He struck down Peluda as he penetrated, "And Penetrate!"_

* * *

"Not just him, I saw Daisuke's match with the same move as yours." Rouga said as he recalled Daisuke's match.

* * *

 _"And I call Galacticarms, Enderion Cannon to the center position! And now it's time! Crossnize! Ryuusei! Enderion Cannon!"  
_

 ** _Galacticarms Loaded. Roll Shift. All Devices Engage! SCF Active! Load Finish!_**

 _Ryuusei combined with Enderion Cannon in his arms, "Enderion Cannon!"_

* * *

"Your pathetic encounters with that brat and his strange Parade of Hundred Demons flag. And Suzuha with her different Buddy monster. You two realized if Tasuku hadn't failed to finish him, Gao Mikado would never have lost his first fight." Rouga said as it surprised Tasuku and Daisuke growled in frustration. Then Sofia made her getaway as she quickly snatched the invitation from the man's hand.

"Thanks, it's been fun." She said as she transported herself away.

"Come back!" Tasuku yelled.

"Teleportation!" Rouga recognized it, "Ace! Think that's our cue."

"We can't let you do that!" Tasuku said, "We even use force if we have to."

"Rouga, you were one of my targets after you got away, since I'm retired. For that, I won't take your buddy, we will just capture you instead." Daisuke said.

"I welcome it! A battle with you two to finally settle the score between us!" Rouga drew a card as he equipped another Hysteric Spear as he toss it to attack them. But then Tasuku used his future as he used the Earth Barrier.

"Your Future Forces, right?" Rouga asked as Tasuku equipped Asteroid and Daisuke equipped his Galactic Buster. Ryuusei and Jack are preparing for battle but then Jack's core is beginning to go haywire.

"You okay?" Tasuku asked.

"It's nothing!" He tried to endure the pain.

"Don't be shy! Show me the power of Star Dragon World!" Rouga demanded.

"I don't mean to interrupt." The man said as he interrupted the battle, "But what if I told you that I got more than their invitations? That be of interesting to you?"

"It just might be." Rouga agreed as the man pulled out three invitations.

"Suzaku Kenran gave me just one job. To mousing around town, looking for fighters. Then invite the best to his upcoming Buddyfight Club." He explained.

"So why did you sell the invitation to that girl?" Rouga asked.

"Come on, you can't blame the guy for trying to make a living now, can you?" He asked.

"He has a point." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke!" Tasuku yelled.

"Sorry. Sorry." Then Rouga walked as he took one of the invitations.

"Why not settle our differences at the Buddyfight club?" Rouga recommended.

"We told you! We'll arrest you here, even if it's by force!" Tasuku said.

"We won't let you go you know!" Daisuke said as Rouga growled.

"Don't have a conniption fit. This fella here's now an invited guest to the Buddyfight club. So if you two wanna play rough..." He snapped his finger as monsters appear. A green dragon with a visor and a blue dragon with a visor too.

"Hundred Demons?" Tasuku assumed.

"No, from the looks of it. They don't seem to be possessing that guy." Daisuke said.

"You got it, friend. See, they're the doorman that'll be keeping the rift raft out of our event." The man said.

"So they're like bouncers." Ryuusei said.

"Illegal monsters!" Jack said as the man snapped his finger again for the correct answer.

"Bull's eye!" The monsters are preparing to attack.

"Let's retreat! And fight another day!" Jack considered.

"How can you say such a thing?" Tasuku asked.

"Tasuku, he's right. We'll attract attention soon if we fight here." Daisuke said.

"But..." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke got the invitations as it was thrown to them.

"If I'm you, I'm listening to them and get going right quick." The man said as he starting to disappear.

"No wait!"

"And let me give you a little advice. If the folks at Buddyfight Club even suspects you two with the Buddy Police, they'll be on you like a hound on a squirrel!" He advised, "So you two best wear a disguise!" He said as he disappeared without a trace.

"What does he mean?" Ryuusei asked.

"He means that if we revealed ourselves at the club, we'll be hunted down." Daisuke said.

"Rouga uses that distraction to slip away!" Jack said as he sees that Rouga wasn't here.

"Are you planning to head to the Club?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku then looked at the invitation.

* * *

At the ancient castle, Rouga was there during the night.

"Buddyfight Club is held in this castle?" Rouga asked, "Seems a little much." Then he heard something as he saw another entrance with a Buddy monster, standing guard to it. It was a big monster that resembles a white tiger with a visor. Rouga showed it the invitation he received as it opened the door. Rouga went in as he entered the Buddyfight Club.

* * *

At the Buddyfight Club, he hears a crowd of many punks and monsters, cheering for Buddyfight Club.

"The 1st rule of Buddyfight Club! We do not tell about Buddyfight Club! The 2nd rule! We do not talk about Buddyfight Club! And the 3rd rule! When betting on the fight, the stakes must be valued, hosting your life! And the 4th rule! We do whatever they want the loser's prized possession! And the 5th rule! If you win 5 fights, you earn the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!"

Rouga looked at the crowd as he stopped Tetsuya in the crowd but he noticed something different, "What's this? Tetsuya, what on earth are you doing here in a place like this?" Then he spotted Zanya there too, "And what's Zanya doing here?"

He turned as it was Tasuku who is disguised as Tetsuya, "Uh... Yo! Yo! Yo! Back it up there, holmes! Don't just dissing me, I'm just trying to spectate it, yo!"

"You call that a disguise? And I take it that's Daisuke, disguised as Zanya." Rouga said.

"Hmph?! What are you talking about?" Daisuke tried to imitate Zanya, "I am not Daisuke."

"Told ya." Jack said, disguised as Asmodai.

"I don't like this disguise, I wanna be Tsukikage." Ryuuga said while wearing Akatsuki disguise.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Daisuke knocked him on the head.

"Our cover's blown already." Jack said as Tasuku got nervous.

 **Game Over. Winner: Death Shido**

Jack heard the name as he saw Death Shido on stage. But it was Sofia who is disguised as Death Shido to cover her tracks.

"Death Shido?!" Jack recognized.

"Where?! Where?!" Ryuuga asked as he looked around.

"How did he get here?" Daisuke asked.

"Guess he got the same tip on the Omni Lords that we did." Tasuku assumed

"For the first timer in Buddyfight Club, Death Shido's on fire! With a 5 in a row winning streak!" The crow monster, wearing a suit with a mustache, is acting like commentator.

"Meaning that the fight challenge to the great Suzaku Kenran is up next!" The crow with a coat and a hat is speaking too.

"That was a magnificent fight." Suzaku said as he was a robe like roman clothes, he has an orange fan, wearing an accessory to the head and has a necklace that is a diamond.

"That guy..." Daisuke realized.

"It must be..." Tasuku said.

"Suzaku Kenran!" Rouga said.

"Well? Are you really planning to fight me?" Suzaku asked.

"Before I do, I have a question I like to ask you. Is it true that your Buddy Monster is in fact, one of the Omni Lords?" Death Shido asked as they were surprised.

Suzaku closed his fan, "First, let's have our fight. If you should win, I'll answer any question you might have. You do wanna fight, don't you?" He asked a seriously question.

"Of course! Let's go!" She accepted the challenge as the crowd cheered.

"Before we get started, be warned that I'm on a One Hundred Million Fight Winning Streak, you still wished to fight?" Suzaku advised as it surprised Death Shido.

"One Hundred Million?" She asked as Suzaku laughs.

"Only kidding, of course." He said as Death Shido got humiliated, "One Hundred Million is an exaggeration but the truth is, I've never lost." He jumps as he leaps on stage to his position, "Why are you still here? Losers are not permitted to hang around!" He used his fan to blew the loser out of the stage, "Let's be sure you understand the rules. The winner takes the others Buddy Monster and then they can do with the beast whatever they like. Are we agree?"

"How can anyone be involved in such a scheme?" Tasuku asked angrily.

"It's how they do in clubs like this. They bet, they earn, they do whatever they want. It's the way for their rules to be cleared. Nothing can stop them." Daisuke said.

"Are you stalling?" Suzaku asked.

"I agree. Now hurry up and luminize!" Death Shido demanded.

"Just to be sure, is that really your buddy?" Suzaku asked as he sees a green dragon with two black armor claws on him as Death Shido was nervous for the suspicions. The monster sweatdropped for getting the cover blown too.

"Why would you ask such a thing?!" She yelled.

Suzaku looked as he made his decision, "Very well. Let's begin!"

"It's Death Shido against Suzaku Kenran!" The crow in the suit said.

"And get this! It's the ultimate stakes! Their buddies are on the line if they lose!" The crow in the coat said.

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path! Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Danger!"

"Twinkly stars that light the cosmos, dance like an electric storm and unite as one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!" He luminized with a small light blue orb in his hand as he opened his fan.

"Say it with us! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm fighting for Danger World!"

"I"m with Star Dragon World!"

* * *

(DS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Did he say Star Dragon World?" Death Shido asked.

"Tasuku and Daisuke are not the only ones?!" Jack asked.

"How did he get it?!" Ryuuga asked.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Tasuku asked.

"When did he noticed the Star Dragon World?" Daisuke asked.

"It was definitely worth coming all the way to Chonagoiya." Rouga said as he was satisfied. Suzaku was the first to fight.

"Charge and Draw! I call Brun Deus, Akision to the left! Azul, Tesslamagna to the right! And I call Vert Deus, Matrix to the center!" Suzaku called out three monsters.

"Suzaku Kenran leaps up the game by calling three monsters!" The crow in the suit announced.

"I'm confused." Tasuku said.

"What is?" Daisuke asked.

"The player with the first move can only attack once. So why do that?"

"He must be up to something with those monsters."

"Matrix." He asked the green dragon with the yellow visor as he wears a futuristic armor and has two shields on the shoulder.

"Yes, master. I know your mind very well." Matrix said as he is going to attack by stomping on the ground as the light shines the ground to Death Shido as she was inflicted with 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(DS: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: Akision/Matrix/Tesslamagna)

* * *

"I will activate an ability and then draw three cards!" Suzaku said.

"When Akision, Tesslamagna, and Matrix are in the field, they each allow a player to draw a card at the end of the turn!" The crow in the suit explained.

"So that's why he called all three monsters." Tasuku realized.

"By calling those three monsters, he can draw 3 cards for each turn, he got himself an advantage." Daisuke said.

Later... Death Shido called out Minotaur to the left and Salamander to the right and she equipped herself with Hysteric Spear

"I Link Attack with Armorknight, Salamander! Come on!" Death Shido attacked Matrix as they destroyed him, "Penetrate!" She inflicted 2 damage at Suzaku, "Your turn, Minotaur! Go attack!" Minotaur throws his axe as he inflicted 3 damage at Suzaku.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(DS: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: Minotaur/None/Salamander)

(S: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: Akision/None/Tesslamagna)

* * *

"Death Shido cuts down Suzaku Kenran's life by 5 points in just one turn!" The crow in the coat said.

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! First I choose to cast the Sudden Wormhole and I call Matrix in my Drop Zone to the center!" He called Matrix to the center again.

"Our crafty leader used a spell that leaves him call a monster from his Drop Zone!" The crow in the coat announced.

"Tesslamagna." He ordered the blue dragon with a futuristic form of somewhat a vehicle.

"I've sworn to protect Suzaku. All those who oppose him will be destroyed!" Tesslamagna sent his laser flare as he destroyed Minotaur.

"Akision!" He ordered the white tiger with futuristic armor.

"Understood! Commencing attack maneuvers!" He charged himself a blue aura as he flies and use his claws to slice Salamander into pieces and destroyed him.

"Matrix!" Matrix stomped his foot again as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(DS: 6/ Item: Hysteric Spear/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: Akision/Matrix/Tesslamagna)

* * *

"Once again, I get to draw 3 cards from my deck." Suzaku drew more.

"Why does he keep increasing the number of cards in his hand?" Rouga asked.

"I cast Armorknight Ogre to the right! And Buddycall Crash Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger to the left!" She called as she regained one life, "I cast, Invigorating Breath!" She regained 4 life.

"Death Shido's life has increased once again!" Crow in the suit announced as Suzaku was getting angry.

"Zarrtelganger! Use your strength and attack Matrix in the center!" She ordered as Zarrtelganger crushed Matrix with his giant claw as he destroyed him, "Ogre! Attack the fighter with me!" They joined together as they inflicted 4 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(DS: 11/ Item: Hysteric/ G: 3: Zarrtelganger/None/Ogre)

(S: 1/ Item: None/ G: 3: Akision/None/Tesslamagna)

* * *

"Suzaku's down to just one life! Will this newcomer, Death Shido be the one to hand him his first ever loss?!" The crow in the suit asked dramatically.

"Now for my secret weapon. I pay two gauge and Buddycall to the center, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Sixth Omni Storm Lord?!" Death Shido asked surprisingly.

"Variable Cord!" He called out a monster that appeared itself as a giant monster that looks like a golden dragon but with the form as a dragon god, he has rainbow colors on almost everywhere.

"As we thought, his buddy really is an Omni Lord!" Tasuku figured.

"And he's the Sixth Omni Lord!" Daisuke said.

"I place nine cards from my hand into Variable Cord's soul!" He activated the effect of his Buddy.

"No way! That's so many!" Death Shido said as Suzaku revealed the nine cards in his hand, some of spells and some are Dragonarms.

"That's right! The amazing Variable Cord lets you put as many as your help cards you like into his soul!" The crow in a coat explained.

"That's why he was boosting cards in his hand." Rouga realized.

"By doing so, he gets many Soulguards for Variable Cord!" Daisuke said.

"Oh no. Variable Cord gains much more. Winchisker, Divisigator, and three Elgar Cannons for a total of 5 Dragonarms cards!" Tasuku explained as Variable CCord has 5 Dragonarms equipped to him.

"So he doesn't have Galacticarms?" Ryuuga asked.

"Obviously, because Variable Cord is not a Galactic monster." Daisuke said.

"Also that Variable Cord has now crossnized with 5 Dragonarms."

"Check out his unbelievable stats!" The crow in a suit announced.

"He has 13000 power and 4000 defense! Not to mention a remarkable knockout critical of 6!" The crow in the coat said.

"Akision attack the right! Tesslamagna attack the left!" They attacked and destroyed the monsters, "Now, attack the fighter! Variable Cord. Variable Typhoon!" Variable sends his typhoon as it gives a massive shock to Death Shido as she was inflicted with 6 damage.

"With his life down to 5 in one blow!" The crow in the suit said.

"And with that, Winchisker's ability has the Hysteric Spear been completed destroyed! What's Death Shido gonna do?!" The crow in the coat suit asked dramatically.

"Unreal." Tasuku said.

"What an amazing power." Daisuke said.

Death Shido paid 2 gauge, "I will cast Thunder Devastation!" She cast as all the monsters on Suzaku's field are destroyed.

"I didn't see that coming. Death Shido's wiped out all of Suzaku's monsters." Crow in the suit said as Death Shido smiled for her strategy.

"Master Protection." Suzaku activated as Variable Cord was revived in the center.

"Unlike some many times before, our resourceful leader revives Variable Cord with Soulgard!" The crow in the suit said.

"I call Armorknight Salamander to the right! And I call Zarrtelganger to the center position!" She called out her monsters.

"Quick Salamander! Unleash an attack on Variable Cord!" She ordered as Salamander attack Variable as it was destroyed.

"Master Protection." Variable Cord was revived due to Soulguard.

"Your turn, Zarrtelganger! Go take down, Variable Cord!" Zarrtelganger crushed Variable's head as it was destroyed.

"Master Protection." Variable Cord was revived due to Soulguard again.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(DS: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Zarrtelganger/Salamander)

(S: 2/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Variable Cord/None)

* * *

"This is over. There's no defending this." Rouga figured.

"Attack the center. Variable Typhoon!" Variable launched his attack as it destroyed Zarrtelganger and attacked Death Shido was penetrate, inflicting all the damage for her to lose.

* * *

(DS: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Salamander)

(S: 2/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Variable Cord/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Suzaku Kenran**

Suzaku chuckled as he waved goodbye for Death Shido's loss.

"Wouldn't you know? Our wonderful leader is victorious as usual!" The crow in the suit said for the obvious fact.

"Extending his winning streak is impressive fashion!" The crow in the coat said.

"As agreed, I'll be taking your Buddy now." Suzaku waved his fan as Death Shido's Core Gadget reverted to her Core Deck as it went to Suzaku. He checked the card as it flipped over, "I thought so! This is the Hundred Demon's card!" He saw the symbol on the top right. Meaning you lied! It's not your buddy after all!" He became angry as Death Shido was nervous, "The deal was our Buddy monster will be the foils of victory! Now, bring out your true Buddy at once!"" He swings the deck as he returned it to her as he demanded Death Shido's real buddy. Then Variable cord is unleashing its Typhoon to attack Death Shido as she got attacked and reverted back to herself again with Gallows out.

"What?!" Rouga was surprised.

"It's Sofia!" Tasuku ntoiced.

"She's Death Shido?!" Daisuke asked.

"Who've thunk it? Hiding behind Death Shido's mask and fooling everyone here is some girl!" Crow in the suit complained as Sofia tried to stand.

"You understand that my hands are tied, my dear. You see, it's an unwritten rule that is never been broken. Girls are not allowing in Buddyfight Club." Suzaku recalled the unwritten rule.

"What will Suzaku do to her for crashing the party and for lying about who she is?!" Crow in the coat asked.

"I hate to think, I can't even watched." The crow in the suit said as he was pretending to cry.

Sofia was in trouble as Tasuku, Daisuke and their buddies came to help her. Suzaku smiled for knowing it would happen eventually.

"The Buddy Police will take her custody!" Tasuku said.

"We will be the ones to handle giving her a punishment!" Daisuke said as the crowd began to feel to confused.

"What fools." Rouga said.

"I don't believe it might be me eyes! The Buddyfight moles actually infiltrated our Buddyfight Club!" The crow in the coat said.

"Get em, boys! We can't let them leave here in one piece!" The crow in the suit ordered as the ropes appeared and binded Gallows and Sofia.

"If you two wished to place her your protective custody and give her punishment, you'll have to defeat me first!" Suzaku advised, "Okay, Tasuku Ryuenji? Daisuke Masamune?"

"Ryuenji? Masamune?" The crow in the suit asked.

"Can it be?" The crow in the coat asked.

"How do you know who we are?!" Tasuku asked.

"We never mentioned our names to you! Or even met you!" Daisuke said.

"Cause I work for Suzaku Kenran, partner!" He imitated the voice of the man who gave them the invitations as it surprised them.

"It was him all along!" Tasuku realized.

"You mean to say that guy we saw is actually Suzaku Kenran?!" Daisuke asked.

"That's right, Buddy Cops. I played you two for total fools!" Suzaku said.

"Why bring us here?!" Tasuku asked.

"Because I wanted to fight you and try to win your Buddy monster as well. And that includes Daisuke's Buddy too." It surprised Tasuku and Daisuke.

"No chance!" Tasuku refused.

"We won't hand our buddies to you!" Daisuke yelled.

"Even it would save the girl?" Suzaku asked as Sofia and Gallows are getting shocked from the ropes with electric.

Tasuku grunted.

"Damn it. We don't have a choice now." Daisuke said.

"I would never risk losing Jack for her or anyone!" Tasuku said.

"Tasuku!" Jack said.

"She may be the enemy but she doesn't deserve this!" Daisuke said.

"He's right! You have to do this!" Ryuusei said as Tasuku made his decision. Suzaku smiled for Tasuku's decision.

"So it's decided. At the next Buddyfight Club, Tasuku will fight me! And if I win, I will take his Buddy monster, the Star Guardian, Jackknife! And then I'll fight Daisuke next, and it will be same for his Buddy if he loses, the Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei!" Suzaku made his condition as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei has appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"That's the end of this chapter! I hope Tasuku wins and rescue Sofia! I wonder if he ever cares for her." Ryuusei wondered.

"Don't get your hopes up. They're enemies, they're not like that at all."

"But..."

"The next chapter will be Tasuku against Suzaku. Hopefully his deck will be strong against the Omni Lord. But we'll see. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	21. Darkheroes Fight for Justice

Chapter 20: Darkheroes Fight for Justice

* * *

"Master Protection." Variable Cord was revived due to Soulguard again.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(DS: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Zarrtelganger/Salamander)

(S: 2/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Variable Cord/None)

* * *

"This is over. There's no defending this." Rouga figured.

"Attack the center. Variable Typhoon!" Variable launched his attack as it destroyed Zarrtelganger and attacked Death Shido was penetrate, inflicting all the damage for her to lose.

* * *

(DS: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Salamander)

(S: 2/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Variable Cord/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Suzaku Kenran**

Suzaku chuckled as he waved goodbye for Death Shido's loss.

* * *

Late night at the city, Kenta and his friends were being chased by a Buddy monster, they panting as they reached a dead end.

"So I finally tracked you down." The Buddy monster said. His appearance is an purple skin with scars on it, black pants with purple lining and belt, he wears a coat with no shirt, he had bandages on his wrist and spike bracelets, on his left hand, has a laser blade, and he has purple hair and red eyes, including a mask to cover his mouth, it has mark of orange teeth on it, "I imagine my enemies would look more... formidable." His red eyes glowed.

"Dude, we're not your enemies!" Kenta said.

"Yeah, we don't even know you! We're just hanging out!" Shiro said.

"That's what they all say!" The Buddy monster said as he raised his blade to attack, "Now, who wants some nice scars?" He asked as Kenta and his friends are becoming scared as they hold each other.

"No! We're good! We don't need any scars, thanks!" Kenta said.

"Leave them alone, tough guy." A mysterious guy appeared on the lamppost, he wears yellow uniform, while wearing a grey robe with silver and yellow clips on the shoulders, he has a bamboo hat and has a toothpick in his mouth. Kenta and the others were surprised of noticing someone coming to help them as he leaps down to the ground as it opens the hole in the ground, "Easy pal. We're in Human World, now. It's no place of acting all uncivilized."

"Ha, looks like someone wants to be the first one to get sliced up." The Buddy monster said.

"Some people never learn." He said as his Buddy monster appeared behind him. It was a monster, wearing a suit for gangsters but it was orange plaid lining, carries a gun with wings on it like a crossbow, his face is like a skull mask with purple eyes, he hides it with a black pelt hat. It frighten Kenta and his friends for seeing that face.

* * *

Later, Takihara is on patrol.

"This is Takihara. I'm arriving at the scene now." Takihara reported.

"The situation escalating!" Stella said in the communication, "Witness are reporting shots fired! Please hurry!" She informed as Takihara nodded.

"On it!" He heads off as he made it to the scene where Kenta and his friends are scared, "You boys okay?! What happened to the Illegal Monster?!"

"You mean him?" Kenta asked while still frighten as he pointed to the monster. Takihara was surprised as he saw the monster, getting crushed to the wall while getting pinned down, there was an injury on his body. The illegal monster laughed.

"Thanks for the cool new scars." He thanked as he transforms into a card after being defeated and left.

"Who did this?" Takihara asked.

* * *

The next morning, at the Sky Home.

"One was wearing a bamboo hat? And the other, a black pelt hat?" Tetsuya asked.

"We're getting reports of them, showing up in town a lot lately." Gao informed.

"Last night, they were front and center in a confrontational with an illegal monster." Takihara explained.

"Bamboo hats are what they wear in historical Asian dramas, right yo?" Tetsuya asked as he referenced the bamboo hat.

"And the pelt hats are the ones like the gangsters wore." Asmodai said as he wears the pelt hat.

"Yeah, I guess." Gao said.

"Though, illegal monsters themselves. They've been helping humans who have been attacked by other illegal monsters." Takihara said, "I would've expected that it could've been Daisuke, trying to play the hero this time."

"No way that was him. Because according to eye witnesses, the bigger one who wears the pelt hat has two big horns on his head!" Gao said as he demonstrated the appearance.

"So it's not Ryuuga? Do you think that monster's an Omni Lord?" Tetsuya asked.

"Only one way to find out. We'll have to track them down!" Gao recommended as Tetsuya nodded for agreement.

"By the way, what is Drum doing over there?" Asmodai asked as he sees Drum, standing near three coffins.

Drum groaned as he was trying to figure out something.

"When Omni Lords get close to each other, their emblems are supposed to react somehow. He's just trying to see how it works." Gao explained.

Drum thinks as he chose the coffin in the middle, "This one!" But Count Dawn was in the last coffin.

"You're wrong, again!"

"Huh?! One more time! Best 5 out of 9!" Drum considered as Count Dawn stepped out of the coffin.

"No matter how many times you tried, won't make the difference if he could master the ability to sense other Omni Lords. I send you out on this assignment, Gao. But for the time being, Tetsuya and his Buddy will take the lead." Count Dawn recommended.

"Represent! We'll roll up on those illegals and see if one of them's an Omni Lord!" Tetsuya said.

"Awww. No fair! I was looking forward to this one!" Gao said disappointingly.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. You can keep training!"

"I hate being on the sidelines. I wanna get on the actions!"

"I heard you, kid. Sorry, I can't get this darn thing to work!" Drum said as he complained.

"With Zanya, Tsukikage, and Daisuke out on an assignment, I know I'm not your first choice! But I won't let you down!" Tetsuya swore, "Let's go, A-dog!"

"I'm so round up, Tets. As the future king of the Magic World, you need to learn, to chill!" Asmodai said as he tried to stand up but fell to his knees.

"Hey! You alright, A-dog?! Something cramping your style?" Tetsuya asked for his concern as Asmodai laughed.

"It's all good! I was sitting so long, my leg fell asleep!" Asmodai joked as he raised his leg.

"Is that all, homes? You have me totally twisted, yo." He felt relieved.

"Pay it no mind. Let's go find us an Omni Lord." Asmodai said as Count Dawn was thinking of what he saw in Asmodai.

* * *

Later, at the city. The mysterious guy was watching on the rooftop as he saw Tetsuya and Asmodai, flying to find the Omni Lord. He smiled as he placed a toothpick in his mouth.

* * *

At the playground, Kenta and the others are having lunch as they were scared because another monster is approaching to them. Its appearance is like a hero with black suit and armor with red lining, dark red cape, his helmet is like a rhino with green eyes and blue flamey hairstyle, he carries a blaster in his hand.

"Target confirmed. Commencing: Extermination." The Buddy monster said.

"Take a look at us! We aren't any threat to you!" Kenta said as he pointed himself.

"Safety release! Ammunition loaded! Elimination protocol!" He aimed his weapon at this targets, "Engage Extermination!" The boys screamed.

"Why are you monster coming after us?! We're just out eating our lunch!" Kenta said as Tetsuya and Asmodai came back at the playground.

"Check it, A-dog!" Tetsuya yelled, "An illegal monster at 12 o'clock!"

"I don't think that's the same guy we're looking for though." Asmodai said after looking at the monster.

"Big whoop! We still gotta get him!"

"Back off, buster." Tetsuya and Asmodai heard someone as it was the same mysterious guy who came to help them again.

"That's the guy!" Tetsuya recognized him after seeing the bamboo hat he wore.

"It's the dude from last night!" Ryo recognized him.

"Please! You gotta save us!" Shiro begged.

"Interference detected!" He changed his target as he fires at the guy. But then he used his card to block the bullets.

"Try to bump me off, eh? We can handle this peaceful like and not even assaulting me, see? You should mind your manners." He said as his monster appeared behind him.

"Increasing fire power!" The monster set his blaster to rapid fire as he shoots, "Obliteration mode!" They evaded the attack. The guy removed his bamboo, showing his face, he had orange hair with yellow lining on the front, he has yellow eyebrow and purple eyes. He spit his toothpick as it punctured the monster.

"Time's up, pal!" He flies down with his item that appears to be a sword as he slashed on its shoulder. The monster managed to regained its stance as he pull out the laser sword to attack but he was getting shot by the guy's Buddy monster as he was destroyed. His pelt was flown out from his head.

"He's got two horns, yo!" Tetsuya said after seeing the horns on his head. The monster put his pelt back on his head. Kenta and the others were scared as they ran away, "No doubt that he's the Second Omni Demon Lord, yo!"

"Nah, I don't think so." Asmodai disagreed as he waved his hand for a no-no.

"How can you be so sure, yo?!" Tetsuya asked, "We don't know until we check!"

"'Cuse me." The guy said as they are still talking.

"There's no need to check. That is not the Omni Demon Lord." Asmodai.

"Hey, you there!"

"Oh, what makes you the expert on Omni Lords, huh homes?!"

"I'm talking to you!" The guy yelled as it got their attention.

"Huh?!"

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, fella. But your name doesn't happen to be Asmodai, does it?" He asked to make sure, "Other as known as, Second Omni Demon Lord?"

"What are you talking about?! A-dog's not an Omni Lord!" Tetsuya refused to believe it.

"So who told you?" Asmodai asked as Tetsuya was surprised.

"No one. I was just testing on hunch, is all. Funny, when I was eyeballing you, I never peg you for a sucker." He explained. Tetsuya looked as he realized something as he was surprised.

"A-dog's the Second Omni Demon Lord!?" He asked as Count Dawn's bat appears for visualizing.

* * *

At the Sky Home, they heard everything.

"Is that true, Count?!" Gao asked.

"Wait. If he's the one, then wouldn't your Omni Lord Emblem reacted or lit up when you're around him?!" Drum asked, "Have you known from the start?!" Count Dawn then thinks as he wasn't expecting this to happen.

* * *

"I have you at the disadvantage." He said, holding his hand out.

"How is that?" Asmodai asked.

"I know your name, Ace. You don't know what mine is. I go by Mukuro Shigamine. I'm a humble one wanderer on your planet. From the great Hero World without fix to address. The big gorilla, standing behind me is my buddy, he's called Shadow Hero, Schwarz." He introduced himself and his buddy.

"Guten tag." Schwarz greeted.

"We feel like a couple of oafs, being new to your world. We're under up and up, you can be sure. We like to help you fellas out in anyway we can." Mukuro requested an option for them.

"Awesome! We could use their help, huh?" Tetsuya asked.

"I don't know. What exactly are they doing just wandering around?" Asmodai asked as he noticed something's up with them.

"We aim to defeat Yamigedo! But in order to do that, you're on, Schwarz." Mukuro requested Schwarz as he moved behind Tetsuya and Asmodai, he raise his gun as he aim at them, "Nothing personal, but I need you to hand over your Omni Lord Emblem."

"But I thought you wanted to help!" Tetsuya was confused.

"I do. But your Buddy lost half his body to Yamigedo, see? He's been a weak kitten ever since." He recalled the time when Asmodai was devoured by Yamigedo, "The way you are now is no way you can muster the strength to face Yamigedo. So I figured, I throw my hat in the ring and become Omni Lord in your place." He recommended.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Oh man, the nerve of this guy!" Gao complained after hearing what he said.

"But is what he said true?! Has Asmodai really lost most of his strenght?!" Drum asked.

"Yes, but he pretends that nothing's wrong. But his friction is as worst than first anticipate. The way he is now would be impossible to seal Yamigedo." Count Dawn explained the theory.

Drum was surprised, "Huh?! But isn't there a way to fix him?!" He asked desperately.

"I'm afraid he is the only one who answer that."

"Earth will be destroyed if we don't stop Yamigedo! Why would Asmodai hide this from us and put us at risk?!" Gao asked.

"I don't quite understand his logic myself. But he is a Demon after all."

* * *

"It stings for me to admit that my Hero World didn't play a role in a last go round with Yamigedo. So this is my chance to reclaim for some long lost honor for my people." Mukuro explained his intention.

"I feel your pain but taking the Emblem by force isn't cool for a hero!" Tetsuya said.

"Well that's just it. There's all kinds of heroes in my world, kid." He explained his origin, "We have those who protect the weak, fighting against the bad. And some live on the straight and narrow. Only to rise up and come forward when the others need help. But there are also the special few born in the darkness who used their powers of evil to fight fire with fire, doing whatevers required. Sometimes believing in sacrificing their own would do it and some who can show others what the true meaning of justice is. That's who we are. The victorious Dark Heroes."

* * *

At the park, they are in position to Buddyfight.

"Yeah. This place will work just swell now! Now, as agreed if I defeat you, your Omni Lord Emblem is mine. Do I have your word?" Mukuro asked for the approval.

"As promised. A deal's a deal." Asmodai agreed.

"We're gonna win for sure, yo!" Tetsuya swore as Paruko warped herself to them.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, You'll find me, Paruko Nanana! Today's big match is being held at the popular, Choyoyoki Park! And the players are Tetsuya and his Buddy, Asmodai! Versus uh..." Paruko said as she didn't know about Mukuro's name as she came to ask him, "Um I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Mukuro Shigamine. I am but a humble one wanderer from Hero World, who has traveled your planet to right the wrong." He was about to finished as Tetsuya interrupted.

"She just want your name, yo!"

"Okay! Mukuro Shigamine! I think I can remember that!" Paruko said as she got back to her position as it got Mukuro growled in frustration.

"A Millennial Kingdom, yo! Where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!"

""Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! The lone wolves of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!" His Core Gadget is a orange spinning top with the core on top of it.

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Magic World!"

"I'm here for Hero World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the hidden cave, Ikazuchi is still in progress in surging dark energy.

"The first move goes to Mukuro!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi mustered wile watching the match on the orb screen. Shido is hiding behind the stalagmite, feeling frighten from his master.

"Oh Sofia, I hope you get back here soon!" Shido said desperately.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Charge and Draw! I cast Hyper Energy!" Mukuro cast as he gained 4 gauge.

"Right away, Mukuro increases his gauge by 4!" Paruko announced.

"And I set First Darkhero Hideout!" He set.

"If I remember correctly, that set spell allows him to draw an extra card when he calls a Dark Hero monster." Paruko explained.

"I'm impressed you actually know that!" Mukuro complimented.

"FYI, bub! I happen to be user of Hero World too! Oops!" She cover her mouth, "I shouldn't lose my cool."

"I call Judgement, Hollow Strydarm to the center!" He called the same monster that attacked Kenta and the others at the playground.

"Ignition Reload Complete! Acquiring next target!"

"Ah! That guy?!" Tetsuya recognized it, "It's the illegal monster he fought at the playground!"

"Uh-huh. Why do you think that is?" Asmodai asked.

"I knew if we kept data, you had to pop your head out of hole sooner, Ace. It's what you good guys do. I hate bamboozling but you see I had no choice." Mukuro explained.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"It was all a setup?!" Gao asked.

"Yes. It appears he stoop us by staging all of the attacks!" Count Dawn said.

"I can't believe he involved in this at humans! Let me get my hands on this guy!" Drum said angrily.

* * *

"We've been outsiders for as long as we can remember. Think of us what you will, but it makes no difference. You see, I become a Dark Hero all because I have someone to worship. And do you know who that is?" Mukuro asked.

"No. Who, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Masked Dragon." Mukuro said as it surprised them.

"Hold up. Are you saying that Daisuke is like your inspiration or something?" Asmodai asked.

"Of course! He was the reason for me to become someone to fight against the enemy for the price. But now, I heard he stepped down his life and returned as the Buddy Police. It's not just Omni Lords I'm searching. I need to settle a score with him. I will not allow a traitor like him to have a Buddy anymore."

"Hold on, you can't just do that just because he left, yo! He did because he was being tricked! Don't you heard about his origin?"

"I heard but I couldn't care less of that. Now, Strydarm!" He ordered him to attack.

"Exterminating target!" Strydarm jumps as he shoots multiple bullets at Tetsuya, inflicting 2 damage

"Strydarm hit Tetsuya with Rapid Fire attack!" Paruko announced.

"Consume him." Mukuro said.

"Re-calibrating!" Strydarm changed his target as he shoots at Tetsuya's gauge as he destroyed it.

"He can destroy gauge too, yo?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Mission complete!" Strydarm said as he was destroyed in the process.

"Strydarm sends himself to the Drop Zone when his attack is over. So Mukuro ends his turn with no monsters remaining in the field!" Paruko announced.

"This'll be over in no time!" Mukuro said.

"I pay one gauge and cast Nice One to draw 2 cards! Next, I cast Key of Solomon, First Volume and increase my gauge by 2! And I call Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left! Please build me, Solomon's Great Barrier!" Tetsuya called and requested as Gamigin built up Solomon's Great Barrier.

"Tetsuya pays one and sets the spell, Solomon's Great Barrier! This will now allow him to call a Size 2 monsters, a Size 1!" Paruko announced.

"I got it going on! I call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center! And Sky Poet, Amon to the right!"

"I cast!" Mukuro paid 3 gauge, "I Have No Business With the Likes of You!" He cast as all of Tetsuya's monsters are destroyed. Tetsuya was surprised when that happened.

"Mukuro launches his Counterspell and wipe out all of Tetsuya's monsters! Talk about a major blow!" Paruko announced.

"That stinks!" Tetsuya said angrily.

"You should put me in, Tets." Asmodai recommended.

"I don't know! You sure you're up for the he, homes?" Tetsuya asked.

"Heh. You gotta be kidding me, right, Tets? He might be a Dark Hero and all but I'm a Demon! I could wipe the floor with a punk like him. Even if I was down wipe tenth of my power, you dig?" He said as he gave his scary face to Tetsuya.

"Kay! Sorry that I asked!" He finally accepted it after being scared for the face, "In that case, let's go, A-dog!"

"Yeah!"

"I pay one gauge and call Dance Asmodai to the right! And draw 1 card! Next I call, Let's Play, Asmodai to the left! So I can regain one life!" Tetsuya regained one life, "And of course, I Buddycall my buddy, Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center position!" He Buddycalled as he regained his life back to 10 again.

"Look at this! Three Asmodais in a row!" Paruko announced.

"Three's better than one!" Asmodai said.

"Shall we dance, Demon?" Dancemodai asked.

"Why not make it a Triple Play, boys?!" Playmodai asked as Dancemodai attacks Mukuro as he inflicted 2 damage. Then Playmodai inflicted 1 damage and Asmodai attacks with 1 damage.

"Asmodai delivered a punishing attack!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Oh yeah! He looks fine to me!" Drum said.

"Me too. You sure he's really lost his strength?" Gao asked as he was confused.

"I agree it is hard to tell. He is a Demon after all." Count Dawn said.

* * *

"You got moxie, kid. I like it. Quite inoculated on me. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call The Scar to the left!" He called the same monster that attacked Kenta and the others yesterday.

"This time, I can give someone a nice scar!"

"I activate First Darkhero Hideout's ability. And I draw one card." He activate it as he drew one card.

"So that's it! He's using it to make up for the cards that he loses during each attack phase!" Tetsuya noticed.

"Not a bad observation, kid. But you'll soon see yet to release our true power." Mukuro said, "I pay one gauge and discard one card from my hand, then Buddycall Shadow Hero, Schwarz to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. Then Schwarz moved to the right.

"Guten tag." He greeted.

"Even as a fellow Hero World player, I never heard of this guy before! Time for my handy Takoscope!" She analyzed Schwarz's stats, "Shadow Hero, Schwarz! Darkhero attribute. A Size 2 monster with 7000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2! He has an unique 'Dumb Strike' Ability which lets him destroy one enemy monster when called!" Paruko announced, "And in that getup, he looks totally cool!"

"Dumb Strike!" He shot bullets at Asmodai in the center.

"No! A-dog!" Tetsuya yelled.

"The emblem is mine!" Mukuro said as Asmodai's destroyed, "Brace yourself. I pay one gauge and life to equip, Blade of Shadow, Shadow Requirem! The Scar! Soulslayer!"

"I'll need to scar down to your bone!" The Scar said as he inflicted 3 at Tetsuya as he was destroyed in the process.

"The Scar's destroyed after his attack!" Paruko announced.

"Looks like I need to exorcise another Demon! You're out!" Mukuro slashed as Playmodai as he destroyed him, "Schwarz! Hell Disperse!" Schwarz shoot at Dancemodai as he destroyed him.

"Dancemodai's dance card is up!" Paruko announced.

"I'll be back!" Schwarz said as he returned to Mukuro's hand.

"No way! Schwarz has the ability to return to the player's hand after finishing his attack!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya growled in frustration, "Once again, Mukuro leaves himself with no monsters in the field at the end of his turn!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"But with the Schwarz back in Mukuro's hand. That means he can be called again on the next turn!" Gao said.

"And every time he comes out, he's guaranteed to destroy one of Tetsuya's monsters!" Drum said.

"By disappearing to the hand of each attack, Tetsuya never gets the chance to destroy him. A powerful opponent." Count Dawn said.

"Now what?" Gao asked, "If Daisuke were here, he would know something to help."

"But he's on a mission with Tasuku! I'm afraid Tetsuya's on his own." Drum said.

* * *

"Tetsuya calls Beleth to the left and Playmodai to the center! He increased his life and prepares for a Counterattack!" Paruko announced.

"Kay, you guys! Let's do it! Attack this guy!" Tetsuya ordered as Beleth attacks Mukuro, inflicting 3 damage. Then Playmodai inflicted one damage at him.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 8/ Item: None/ G: 1: Beleth/Playmodai/None)

(M: 2/ Item: Shadow Requiem/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Tetsuya caused 4 damage, rebounding nicely after his slow start! There's no telling who will come out on top!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! And I Charge and Draw! I call The Scar to the left and Schwarz to the right area! First Darkhero Hideout lets me draw one card!" Mukuro said as Schwarz shoots at Playmodai.

"Dumb Strike!"

"Schwarz uses his ability to destroy Playmodai!" Paruko announced as Playmodai's destroyed.

"The Scar! Attack!"

"I'll slice up those bananas, you little brat." The Scar said as he's about to attack.

"I cast Chillax!" He cast as the wind blocked Scar's attack.

"With that Counterspell, Tetsuya regains one life point!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya regained one life.

"I can't even touch him with my Soulslayer!" Scar was destroyed in the process.

"He cut out tight, Schwarz. Lay it on him!" Mukuro said.

"Fire!" Schwarz attacks Tetsuya with his gunshots.

"Schwarz's unloads machine gun attack!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya was dealt with 2 damage, "And back to the hand he goes!" Schwarz returns as Mukuro makes his attack.

"Ready for your wooden kimino?! Shadow Requiem!" He slashed at Tetsuya as he was inflicted with 3 damage.

"Alright! I'm still in it! Now I can...!" Tetsuya said as Mukuro was about to make his final move.

"Final Phase."

"Say what?!" Tetsuya asked as Mukuro flies up.

"Already?! Mukuro thinks he's got the game in hand! Let's see what he's got!" Paruko announced.

"This is through all of the marbles! When my opponent has 4 life or less and I have no monsters in my field, and if I also have a Darkhero item equipped then I'm able to use my special Impact, see?" Mukuro explained, "Why so glum, chump?" He paid two gauge for his final attack, "Now I cast! This Will Be the End!" He aimed his sword at Tetsuya as purple lightning surrounds Tetsuya in the infinite number sign on it, "Shigamine Infinite Sword!" He attacks as many clones of him appears all over. Tetsuya tried to move but he can't as he was bind to the sign, "Heavy Death Crest!" He slashed at him as many of him slashed multiple times and his life points went down to 0.

* * *

(T: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: Beleth/None/None)

(M: 2/ Item: Requiem/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

"We have a winner!" Paruko announced the winner.

 **Game Over. Winner: Mukuro Shigamine**

"This mysterious Darkhero appears out of nowhere and takes out Tetsuya Kurodake!" She announced as Tetsuya felt bad for his loss.

Asmodai sighed, "Guess we lost, huh?" He asked.

"Sorry, A-dog." Tetsuya apologized.

"As you promised earlier. It's time for you to hand over the loot, friend." Mukuro said as he requested the item.

"You mean this Omni Lord Emblem?" Asmodai asked he held it in his hand, "Don't think so, Ace!" He stick his tongue out for the face for ignorance.

"But you made a deal." Tetsuya was confused.

"I should've figured you weasels would double crossed me. What kind of guy breaks a promise made in good fate? Masked Dragon never breaks his promise for the battles he made." Mukuro said.

"Compare him and me, I'm a Demon and he's a human. I mean that's what we do. We are naturally born liars if you didn't already know. Why would you think I handed over to a low levered gangster like you?" Asmodai said as he laughs in a demon tone. Mukuro then quickly runs in a fast speed as he snatch the Asmodai's emblem from his hand. It surprised that Mukuro's fast.

"Why deny the obvious? With half your body devoured, in your weaken state, there's no way you can seal away Yamigedo." Mukuro said.

"Give it back, yo!" Tetsuya demanded.

"Fine, you can have it." Asmodai accepted without hesitations, "I never really wanted to deal with that vicious monster anyway. So go ahead! Try and use it if you dare!"

"I'll do more than try, Ace! It seems I was overly generous in my estimation of you. Even with your weaken powers." Schwarz gave him his bamboo hat as he put it on, "Gotta fly. Tell Masked Dragon I said hi." He leaps back.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Schwarz follows his buddy.

"What's the deal here?! Why'd you let him take it, huh?!" Paruko asked angrily, "Is it just me! Or is that someone else panicking over what just went down here! Anybody?!"

* * *

Later at sunset, at the Sky Home...

"We need to come up with a plan right away. That is, if anything can be done now." Count Dawn advised to Asmodai and Tetsuya.

"Don't think you're being a bit dramatic, Count?" Asmodai asked.

"What are you talking about?! You gave away your Omni Lord Emblem!" Drum yelled.

"What are _you_ talking about? I did no such thing! I've got it right here!" Asmodai said as he held his real Omni Emblem in his hand. It surprised Gao and Drum.

* * *

At the highway above, Mukuro looked at the orb he stole as he figured it out it was a fake, it was an orb that has 'You Lose' sign on it.

* * *

"The one he has is a fake." Asmodai said.

* * *

Mukuro angrily threw the fake orb as he swore for revenge against Asmodai for humiliation.

* * *

"You had me! Good one!" Gao complimented.

"My stomach would disagree with you." Drum said. Asmodai then noticed Tetsuya is staring at him.

"You don't seem very surprised about it."

"About what? The emblem being a fake? Or you being an Omni Lord all this time?" Tetsuya asked.

"Either one." He replied.

"Sure, I'm surprised! But you said it best, A-dog! Demons are nothing but liars." Tetsuya became upset as he crossed his arms. Asmodai laughed.

"Yeah! That's right! Come here, don't be mad!" Asmodai grabbed his buddy for a hug and then he gave him a piggyback, "We're the best buddies ever. And no matter what happens, we'll be together forever!" Count Dawn starts to think as he walks but as he walks, he didn't noticed the sun as he screamed and turned to ashes again.

"Drum! I told you to never open the blinds!" Gao warned.

"Oops! Quick! Hide me before he comes back!" Drum said.

"You're on your own, pal!" Gao said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Hey welcome to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"For this chapter, this will have one card!" Ryuusei said.

"Here is one now!" He clapped his hand twice as the card revealed itself, a large silver metallic battle suit with its head resembling the head of a goat with a short and sharp beard, with its knuckles and hooves gold and the center of the chest having the symbol of the Capricorn constellation, "One of the Grand Galacticarms, Grand Galacticarms, Capricorn Armor. A size 3 monster with 6000 power and 5000 defense and a critical of 2. It's call cost is paying 3 gauge. He has an ability. If this card is my hand and I have a monster with "Galactic" in its name on my field, I can [Crossnize] this card from my hand by paying its [Call Cost]. When this card in the soul of a monster with"Galactic" in its name, when that card attacks an opponent's monster, the abilities of that monster are negated until the end of the battle. One of the strongest constellation."

"Wow! A Size 3! That's awesome!" Ryuusei clapped his hand for an applause.

"Don't get your hopes up. The next chapter will be about Zanya, getting the Omni Lord, Ziun to join him."

"Wait, aren't we-" Ryuusei was about to say as Daisuke gave his glare, "Nevermind."

"Give me a review of what you think and give us some good Galactic ideas. Thank you Blasterdragonoid for providing the cards! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	22. Haruka at the Countryside

Chapter 22: Haruka at the Countryside

* * *

At the countryside, there was a little village.

"Zanya! Zanya! We found him! Well not us exactly. But isn't it great?!" Byakuya asked as they came to a house. Then Zanya spotted a girl near the house as his glasses cracked.

"A... a girl!"

"She thinks she saw Ziun while walking on that mountain over there! You can just see it through the trees! Anyways she said we need to go straight for about 10 minutes then turn right of the board, then we can walk in for about 8 minutes, then head west and continue to pass on a large rock." While Byakuya was talking.

"He really does talk a lot doesn't he? And fast." Akatsuki asked as Tsukikage opens the scroll for the map.

"X marks the spot of where he's hiding. I say we simply..." While Byakuya talks, Zanya gave his thumbs up.

"Nice work, Tsukikage." Zanya complimented as Byakuya saw and became disappointed.

"Hm? Zanya, is that you?" Zanya and the others heard someone as they saw Haruka, who was carrying a basket of vegetables.

"Ah! A girl!" Zanya's glasses cracked again.

"Hey, it's Haruka!" Akatsuki recognized.

"Who?" Byakuya asked.

"An old friend of ours!" Akatsuki said as Haruka walks to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruka asked.

"I could say the same thing to you. I thought you were back with your parents." Zanya recalled.

"Well, because of me, running away. I had to spend some time with my grandparents in this village to think about what I done. But on the bright side, they're giving me the work I missed at school." Haruka explained.

"So you came to the countryside."

"Hey! Can someone explain to me about what's going on?" Byakuya asked.

"Is that Akatsuki's buddy?" Haruka asked.

"I'll explain on the way. But first, I think you want to come with us." Zanya recommended.

* * *

At the mountains, where there was a cave.

"I didn't know there was an Omni Lord in there." Haruka said after they explained everything to her.

"Well, Z? Do you think it's him?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yeah, that's him. No doubt." Zanya said as he sees Ziun, sleeping on the slab, "We found the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun."

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"When can I return to active duty?" Gao asked.

"Yeah! I'm itching to get back in it!" Drum said as he turned to Justice Drum, "I wanna to test my Justice Drum power against those filthy Hundred Demons ASAP! And become a true Omni Lord!" He demanded.

"Come on! You know we're ready! I even mastered the Hero World deck like you asked me to!" Gao recalled as Count Dawn recalled of what Tasuku said about Gao.

* * *

 _Tasuku and Daisuke are discussing with Count Dawn about Gao and the Hero World Deck._

 _"Gao did fight with the Hero World but something wasn't right about it." Tasuku said._

 _"Somehow ever since his loss against Ikazuchi and loss of Tenbu. He's changed all of the sudden." Daisuke said._

 _"He's right. It's like..."_

 _"You mean what Daisuke said is true?" Count Dawn asked._

 _"Well, I wouldn't say that he had mastered the deck. The way he fought were more like he wanted a Hero to rescue him." Tasuku explained._

 _"Now that you mention it, ever since he thought against that Hundred Demons' Hunter, he wanted to be saved because he wanted help." Daisuke said as Count Dawn started to think as Tasuku realized something._

 _"And if that's the case then Gao maybe..." Tasuku said as Daisuke thought of something._

 _"Oh no."_

* * *

Count Dawn continues to think as he made his decision.

"The topic of your return must wait for another day. I asked you here for a different position." He said as Gao became disappointed and Drum reverted back to his self again, "I wanted to inform you personally of the next move that the Buddy Police is taken." He walked to the window, "We decided to ask the Eighth Omni Lords to assist us." He turned, "As you no doubt aware, simply finding them will not be enough to seal Yamigedo."

Gao and Drum sat on the chair.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Drum asked.

"Forge strong bonds of friendships and ask them to join our decks. It's the only hope that the times for survival."

* * *

Back at the countryside, at the cave.

"If we were to have any chance of sealing Yamigedo again, we're going to need your help. Please, become part of my deck." Zanya requested.

"I'm over when you're ahead. I'm afraid in my joy of your debt is out of the question." Ziun refused.

"Huh?!" Zanya was surprised, "I don't understand! Aligning forces is perfect! You're a Katana World monster and I used a Katana World deck! So why are you turning me down?!"

"Simply. Because you're weak!" Ziun replied as Zanya was nervous after hearing that, "Nothing personal but I measured your level straight that time before. Joining with your skills wouldn't benefit me as I wouldn't become any stronger."

* * *

Zanya and the others are in the bullet train as they were heading back to report to Count Dawn about Ziun.

"You okay, Z?" Akatsuki asked.

"I don't get it! I know I'm stronger now than I fought him before! But he didn't show at all! What am I doing wrong?" Zanya asked as he remembered his match but lost.

* * *

 ** _Game Over. Winner: First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun_**

 _Zanya kneel down on the ground after he lost the match, "Impossible! I lost again! Please, just one more time! I'm sure I can beat you. Just let me prove-!"_

 _"You're a complete waste of time." Ziun said as Zanya was surprised, "You failed to grasp the true nature of Katana World! A Thousand Fights would yield the same results! Now, go! Don't ever return!" He yelled as he leaves. Zanya slammed his fist to the ground as he sobbed._

* * *

"I can't stop thinking about it. What did he mean 'the true nature of Katana World'?" Zanya asked.

"We'll figure it out, Z. Are you sure it's okay for you to come with us, Haruka? Won't your grandparents mind?" Akatsuki asked as he turned to Haruka, who was with them.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I told my grandparents. They said they wouldn't mind as long as I can make the time with my homework with my friends." She looked at the window, "And maybe... seeing my brother again."

* * *

At the train station...

"Cho-Osaka. Cho-Osaka." The announcement said as the door to the train has been opened as Zanya, Akatsuki, and Haruka are out of the train.

"Come on, we gotta transfer trains at this stop, guys!" Akatsuki said as he bumped into someone as he fell but managed to get caught safely.

"Sorry. You okay, kid?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akatsuki said as it was Jin who recognized him.

"Hey, aren't you Zanya's little brother?" Jin asked as Megumi and Kenji came with him.

"And there's Zanya." Megumi said.

"Haruka's with them." Kenji said as Haruka waved hello as Byakuya came out.

"Who was that?" Byakuya asked.

"Jin Magatsu. A Buddyfighter from Aibo's Middle School Division." Zanya said.

"No, I meant her!" He referred to Megumi.

"You mean Megumi?" Haruka asked as Zanya's glasses got cracked again.

"Oh, she's Jin's tutor! Miss Megumi Mamakari!"

"It's quite a coincidence, running to you guys. We're here visiting our families. And you, looking for Omni Lords?" Jin asked the obvious question as Zanya hold his Core Deck tightly and starting to think, "Does something happen?"

"N-no! Nothing special!"

"Well, keep at it. Catch you later." Jin said as they were starting to leave.

"Nice running into you guys!" Akatsuki said.

"Nice seeing you again, Kenji!" Haruka said. Zanya start to think about what Ziun said to him.

* * *

 _"You failed to grasp the true nature of Katana World!"_

* * *

Zanya then thought of something, "Hey Jin, wait up!" He asked as Jin and his gang stopped, "As a fellow Katana World user, I have a question for you! Can you tell me what is the true nature of Katana World? I have to know!" He asked.

"Well then. I guess you better stick close to me for a bit, huh?" Jin said.

* * *

At the forest of Cho-Osaka.

"Despite what you think. I used to be a rich kid from a nice family." Jin explained his story.

"Oh great. Here we go again." Megumi said.

"Hearing another of boss's story." Kenji said.

"But it is true. I used to Buddyfight with the local kids around here all the time." Jin said as they reached a shrine, "And it's where I met my buddy, evil and heart, Yamigitsune."

"So I guess this place means a lot to you, huh?" Zanya asked.

"The day I met Yamigitsune. I came here to say goodbye to this place for good. My father was swindled by a man he trust." Jin explained as it surprised Zanya, "We became penniless, we're gonna have to move away." He remembered his childhood memory.

* * *

 _Jin was a kid as he held the same dice he carried.  
_

 _"If it's even, I'll make a living by tricking people. And if it's odd, I won't. I promise to never to deceive anyone!" Jin made his bet as he rolled his dice._

 _'I don't know if it's the true nature of Katana World or not. But whether we're talking about Ninjas or Skull Warriors, they fight to protect their masters.' Jin said as the Young Jin grabbed to indicate the number, 'Isn't that the function of the Katana World monsters? Tell me, Zanya. What do you want to protect?'_

 _Young Jin opened as it revealed the number on the dice. He frustrated after seeing the number for his option, "So it's decided." He leaves to start his decision._

 _"Wait!" Young Jin heard a voice as it shows Yamigitsune who is young, probably the same age as him, "Would you like to be my buddy?"_

 _"Yeah! Sure!" Young Jin accepted, "What do I call you? Aside from my buddy." He said as he takes his buddy's hand and drags him to join._

 _"Yamigitsune."_

* * *

"Maybe the one true nature of Katana World is different for each of us." Jin said as Zanya touched his Buddy Police Badge.

"What do I want to protect? I know the answer that already. I'm a Buddy Police Officer!" Zanya realized his answer, "I'm grateful for the advice you've given me." He thanked as he turn to leave.

"Hey." Jin said to get Zanya's attention, "Hang on a sec." He pulled out his dice, "How about a little test of luck? Do you want even or odd?"

"Even."

"You got it." Jin toss a card to Zanya. He looked at it and showed an Impact card, it was called Absolute Sword Azure Cascade Formation, the picture shows two Zanyas, going in cross formation.

"What's this?" Zanya asked.

"Just a card I don't need." Jin said.

"If I didn't know any better. I say you were becoming guy." Megumi noticed.

"Yeah! I didn't know you had a soft side, boss!" Kenji said as Jin blushed.

"Ah, get out of here." Jin said.

"Thanks a lot, Jin. Guess we'll see you around Aibo." Zanya said.

* * *

Then Zanya fly in his Core Gadget while Tsukikage carries Akatsuki and Haruka used her Core Gadget to follow them. They made it back to the cave to have Ziun battle Zanya again.

"Lord Ziun! You in here, Lord Ziun?" He asked as he looked and noticed he wasn't inside, "He's not inside."

"Where is he then?" Haruka asked.

"I guess we'll just to wait until he comes back." Akatsuki recommended as they heard Byakuya laughed.

"Lucky for you, the forecaster of Disaster is on the case!" Byakuya said as he held his finger with the microscopic clone, "I secretly attach of my clones to Lord Ziun to track his every move! And I can see him right now!" He had visual on Ziun, "Hold your tongues in silence and give me a second to zoom in to his exact location! And... zing!" He got his pinpoint location, "Like hounds on the scent! We go down this mountain and take a shortcut and hop on the pang road, then if we go to the busy highway and turn left! And once we marched along the seaside." While Byakuya talks.

"Is he always talking this much?" Haruka asked.

"Believe me, you have no idea." Zanya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, showing them where Ziun is at.

"Oh I see. Is that where Lord is right now?" Zanya asked.

"Don't tell me that you put a clone on him too, Tsukikage?" Akatsuki asked as Tsukikage nodded.

"I guess they really are brothers." Haruka giggled as Byakuya throw a tsantrum on the floor.

"Aw, shucks! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?!"

* * *

They have located him on an island as they used their Buddy Skills to reach there.

"This is it! We're here!" Akatsuki said.

"So he's on that island." Haruka said.

"Let's land!" Zanya said as they landed at the Chofurusato Hot Spring, "I hope this works."

"I didn't think he could be in here." Haruka said.

"He'll be surprised to see us!" Akatsuki said as they went inside. They slide opened the door as they saw Ziun, relaxing in the Hot Spring."

"Awww. This feels good for my bones. I should've done this ages ago." Ziun said.

"There he is! Go ask him!" Akatsuki recommended.

"No! I can't bother him while he's bathing." Zanya said.

"Hey, can I see him?" Haruka asked as they were surprised and Zanya slammed the door.

"What are you doing?! You can't peek at Ziun!" Zanya said.

"Huh? I don't get why is that a problem." Haruka was confused.

"You shouldn't bother with people's privacy!"

Ziun then noticed as he figured Zanya came again, "I had a feeling you've come back."

* * *

"I'm confused! What was the point thing?! I thought you came here to challenge him to another Buddyfight!" Akatsuki said.

"Isn't that the reason you came here for?" Haruka asked.

"A polite thing is to wait until he's finished in the Hot Springs. A few more minutes won't make much differences."

"Okay! But you need him to agree to join your deck, right? So why not hurry up and Buddyfight him already?" Akatsuki asked.

"And what about reporting the others about Ziun?" Haruka asked.

"You got it all wrong, guys. To be honest, I didn't come here to Buddyfight him at all." Zanya said.

"Huh?"

"Why's that?" Haruka asked as Zanya chuckled.

"It's okay. I don't understand it either until Jin helped explain it to me. Of course now I don't know how I could ever miss it."

"Care to share?" Byakuya asked.

* * *

Later, at sunset, Ziun is still relaxing in the Hot Spring. They are still waiting for him to come out.

"I'm starving! How much longer do you expect us to wait for this guy?!" Akatsuki complained.

"It'll take us as long as it takes and not a second less." Zanya said.

"What does that mean?" Haruka asked as they heard Ziun's roar as he is coming out.

"Quick! Get ready! He's coming out!" Byakuya waved as Ziun is coming out. He saw Zanya, Akatsuki, Haruka are bowing to him.

"I thought I told you to go away." Ziun recalled.

"I apologized for returning but I have a good reason. I am a Buddy Police Officer and I've been assigned for an important mission that I must complete! The future of the planet that depends on the Omni Lord Operation and I will risk everything if I have to! To ensure its success!" Zanya said.

"And what mission do you speak?" Ziun asked.

"To protect the citizens of this world from illegal monsters of any Size, shape, or form." It surprised Ziun, "And the reason I'm here is that I need your help to do it." Zanya bowed to him as Akatsuki and Haruka joined in, "I'm begging you. Please! Give me one more chance."

Ziun thinks and he made his decision, "Noon, tomorrow. We meet at Chogokushima."

Zanya smiled, "Thanks! You won't regret it!"

* * *

At the Chogokushima, the battle is taking place at the yacht.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there! Today, I'm coming to you live from Hanihyume Chogokushima in Southern Japan! What we'll be bringing you up to the minute coverage from this unique stage, built on top of this luxury yacht!" Paruko announced, "Now to introduce the players into today's match! First is Zanya Kisaragi of the Buddy Police Youth!"

"Do your best, Z! This time he's yours!" Akatsuki cheered.

"Good luck, Zanya!" Haruka cheered.

"Opposing him is First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! You may remember he defeated Zanya in their only other meeting!" Paruko announced as she suspected something, "First Omni. Beast Lord? Omni Lord?" She figured it out, "Could you possibly be one of the Omni Lords that everyone's been talking about?"

"I do not know what people's speak. But I know this, I am one of the Omni Lords who sealed up Yamigedo, long ago."

"This is incredible!" Paruko announced.

* * *

She is broadcasting it to Chonanba.

"Did you hear that?! One of the Omni Lords has been found! And in live broadcast! I need to inform the Amanosuzu Group as soon as possible! To collect that cash award!" Paruko announced as the people at Chonanba noticed it as they were planning to do that same thing.

"I think you miss the boat, bumpkins." Jin said.

"Yeah, I mean this is live TV." Megumi.

"I wonder if we can get the cash award?" Kenji asked.

"Stay true to yourself and victory will find you."

* * *

"The moon is full! And the heaven's glow! To heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legend: Azure Dance!"

"If you think you can stop me, you're welcome to try! Luminize! Disaster Charge!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Katana World!"

"I fight for Katana World as well!"

* * *

(Za: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Zi: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Count Dawn!" Gao is coming to inform him about the Omni Lord, "Zanya's Buddyfighting an Omni Lord!"

"Yes, I'm well aware." Count Dawn said as they watch the match on the monitor.

"What's happening so far?!" Drum asked.

"On the first move, Zanya called Yumi Ninja, Suiha to the center. He then added Byakuya from his deck to the cards in his hand and then attack the fighter, causing 2 damage. And he just set Super Lethal Formation before you came in." Count Dawn explained as Gao and Drum were surprised.

* * *

Back at the battle, Ziun called Dokakusai to the right and Irukamaru to the center.

"Ziun's up and he calls two monsters. I wonder what he'll do! Let's watch!" Paruko announced.

"Dokakusai! Irukamaru! Attack the fighter!" He ordered as Dokakusai attacks and destroyed Suiha and then inflicted 2 damage at Zanya for Penetrate. Then Irukamaru attacks as he inflicted 2 damage at Zanya.

"At the end of the turn, Dokakusai goes directly to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced as Dokakusai's destroyed in the process.

 **End of Move.**

* * *

(Za: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Zi: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Irukamaru/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

Zanya then remembers his discussion with the others yesterday.

* * *

 _At the inn room._

 _"That fight with Ziun taught me something. You see, I tried so hard to impress him with my strength that I stopped being a Buddy Cop. There's no way I could've have one like that. Now I understand what I need to do." Zanya said._

 _"Okay, Z. Now I see what you meant." Akatsuki said._

 _"Me too." Haruka nodded in agreement._

 _"The same is true for us!" Byakuya said as he and his brother came out of the deck._

 _"Really?" Akatsuki asked._

 _"How come?" Haruka asked._

 _"We were also guilty of only trying to show our strength and we forgot what was truly important. Like you, this prevented us from fighting our full potential!" Byakuya said as Tsukikage nodded in agreement, 'Nin!', "After hearing what your Jin said, our eyes have been opened! As Ninjas, our job is to protect their master and that's you, Zanya! We're now prepared to put our lives on the line to accomplish this!"_

 _"Tomorrow, let's unite our powers and win the fight! Together, we'll protect the world!" Zanya said as Akatsuki and Haruka cheered. Byakuya and Tsukikage gave their high five but something is happening. A card has been formed._

 _"No way! You just created a card!" Akatsuki was surprised._

 _"I didn't know they can do that." Haruka said._

 _"C-can it be?"_

* * *

"It's time to unite our powers! I call Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya to the right!" He called him out.

"Put your hands together for the coolest ninja around!" Byakuya said.

"I Buddycall Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "On the white night, shadow moon magically appears! I pay one gauge and call to the right!" He said as Byakuya and Tsukikage jumped.

"Ready, brother?"

"Nin!" They clashed swords together as they combined.

"Ghost Deity Combine! Gojinmaru!" Zanya called out a giant size ninja with a cape, he had shoulder guards with spikes on the sides. He carries two katanas and his face is like Tsukikage but with the two eyes of Byakuya and Tsukikage and the crescent moons comes together into a full moon. Akatsuki was amazed of seeing this.

"They combined!" Haruka said as Ziun wasn't expecting this.

"Somebody stop the train! There's a new monster in the house and Byakuya and Tsukikage at its soul!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope, "I need the Takoscope to check out the deets on this one! Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru! Attribute, Ninja! Size 2! It has 7000 power and defense! A critical of 2! And he's got Soulguard, Double Attack, Move and Shadow Dive! He's too amazing to believe!"

"I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame! Let's go guys!" Zanya said as Gojinmaru attacks as he ignored Irukamaru and attacks Ziun, inflicting 2 damage.

"Even a monster in the opponent's center doesn't stop this guy!" Paruko announced.

"Gojin-to! First strike!" Gojinmaru attacked again due to Double Attack, "Gojin-to! Second Strike!" Ziun was dealt with another 2 damage.

"The Double Attack causes double the damage!" Paruko announced. Zanya then jumps as he attacks and destroys Irukamaru

"Secret Skill: Droplet Reversal!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Zanya destroys Murasame and now it's Lord Ziun's turn!" Paruko announced as Murasame's destroyed in the process.

"Like wow!" Drum was amazed of what he saw.

"Way to go, Zanya!" Gao cheered, "When did you get to be so strong?" Count Dawn looks at Gao for hearing what he said.

* * *

At the Chonanba...

"Lord Ziun tries for a Counterattack but he can't break through Gojinmaru's defense!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the battle, Ziun ordered Shiden and Bokunryu to attack Gojinmaru together.

"I'm gonna cast! Sword Skill: Sen no Sen!" He blew a blast of wind as he nullified the attack.

"Zanya's Counterspell neutralizes the Link Attack! And on top of that, it destroy Shiden and Bokunryu to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced as Shiden and Bokunryu are destroyed. It made Ziun mad.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 7/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/Gojinmaru)

(Zi: 4/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

"If this keeps up, he'll finally be able to beat him!" Akatsuki said.

"Come on, Zanya! Just two more hits!" Haruka cheered.

"Zanya pays one life to retrieve Murasame from the Drop Zone and equips it again!" Paruko announced, "He the moves Gojinmaru to the right, positioning itself for another assault!"

"Gojinmaru! Attack the fighter!" Gojimaru attacks Ziun, inflicting 2 damage.

"The First Strike hits hard! If his Double Attack lances, it's Game Over!" Paruko announced.

"That's the last time I let you damage me! I call Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" He cast to nullified the second attack.

"Lord Ziun nullified Gojinmaru's Second Strike!" Paruko announced as Zanya makes his attack, "But Zanya is thirsty for more!"

"I call Tsukiusagi to the center! Guard with Lightning Speed!" He called Tsukiusagi to protect him as Zanya changed his attack to destroy Tsukiusagi.

"He's blocked another one!"

* * *

At Chonanba...

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 6/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Gojinmaru)

(Zi: 2/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

The crowd became intense after seeing Ziun survived the attacks.

"Oh, total shocker. I mean he is an Omni Lord after all." Megumi said.

"Man, he was so close of beating that guy." Kenji said.

"Well, Zanya better pick it up or he'll be crying for a week."

"Oh, I don't know. Remember, Zanya has that special trump card that I gave him." Jin said.

"You mean the one called Azure something? Do you think he'll use it" Kenji asked.

"He'll use it only if he understands the true nature of Katana World. If not, he'll be just another wannabe." Megumi said.

* * *

At the battle, Ziun calls out Kimensai to the center and Dokakusai to the right.

"Lord Ziun means business! Calling out two monsters with the Penetrate ability!" Paruko announced.

"Kimensai! Dokakusai! Go forth and attack the fighter!" He ordered.

"I don't think Zanya has a hope of blocking these attacks!" Paruko announced as they attacked Zanya, inflicting 4 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 2/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Gojimaru)

(Zi: 2/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Kimensai/Dokakusai)

* * *

"Both players are down to two life points!" Paruko announced.

"Z. Just hang on." Akatsuki said.

"Don't give up! We'll counting on you!" Haruka cheered.

"Let's see! Inventory Check! I still have Gojinmaru! And my Murasame!" He pay one life to add it back and equipped it again, 'Besides, I got Clear Serenity in my held cards.' He thinks about his strategy, 'If I use it to increase my gauge, I can activate the Star Crusher that I put in Super Lethal Formation. Which will prevent him from using any defensive spells! Meaning I won!', "I cast! Clear Serenity!"

"I do protest! I cast Ninja Arts: Snake Gaze!" He paid one life to activate it.

"Lord Ziun used a Counterspell! Zanya's bold attempt to increase his increase by 3 with Clear Serenity is put on ice! Leaving him stuck in one game at Ziun's full command!" Paruko announced as Ziun's eyes glowed for the gaze.

"Agh! I can't believe I didn't see this coming! His Counterspell prevents me from activating Star Crusher!" Zanya noticed.

"And now I use my Ninja Arts: Snake Gaze to block Gojinmaru from making a move!" Ziun said as Gojinmaru felt binded as he fell to his knees. Zanya growled as he activated Clear Serenity anyway.

"I admit you got me there. But you can't stop Murasame!" Zanya said as he decided to attack.

"This ain't the only way about avoiding the attack!" Ziun said as he paid one gauge. As it surprised Zanya.

"I forgot! Tsukiusagi!" Zanya said as Tsukiusagi is called to the center to protect him again.

"Zanya's forced to attack Tsukiusagi instead!" Paruko announced as Zanya destroyed Tsukiusagi.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Za: 1/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/Gojinmaru)

(Zi: 2/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Back at the Sky Home...

"Just when I thought he had him at his sights!" Drum said.

"This is bad, man! All Lord Ziun is gonna do is to Buddycall himself and Zanya's a goner for sure!" Gao said.

"It's not over until it's over, Gao." Count said.

"How can you say that?! There's no possible way he can win this fight now!" Gao complained as it made Count Dawn realize something.

"Oh! Is that right?"

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Now take a pleasure of finishing you myself! Therefore, I Buddycall myself to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he Buddycalled himself and regained one life, "I give you an A for effort! You come a long way in a short time and I respect you is all. So I will help you! But know this, I cannot and will not join your deck! You fought invaluably but now I will end you!" He inflicted damage to Zanya, making a finishing blow to 0. However...

"I pay 3 gauge and activate Absolute Sword Azure Cascade Formation!" He paid 3 gauge as he regained one life. The waterfall appears in front of Ziun. He waited for Zanya to appear but then he got stabbed with the sword in his body. Turns out Zanya is behind him all this time, inflicting 2 damage, "What I want to protect the most, isn't my life points. It's the lives of all the people who lived in this world!"

"Ha. I think you finally get it." Ziun said as the game has finally ended.

* * *

(Za: 1/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/Gojinmaru)

(Zi: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Ziun/None)

* * *

At Chonanba...

 **Game Over. Winner: Zanya Kisaragi**

"Someone tell me what just happened here?!" Paruko announced.

"Let me guess, that was the card you gave him?" Megumi asked.

"I didn't know that card was strong to defeat Ziun." Kenji said.

"Yep, it's one of the trickiest there is. And there are two ways to use it." Jin said, "As the Impact card inflicts damage to your opponent, or in the event that your life points become 0. As a Counter Impact card that boost your life to one, and causes 2 damage to your opponent. It can only be used if the player's prepared to lay down their life. I never be able to do that."

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"That was amazing, man! I never be able to pull out a win like that!" Gao said.

"Tell me, Gao. Would you be willing to engage in a Buddyfight against me?" Count Dawn requested a recommendation, "I like to assist your current level of power."

"Sounds like a blast! Why don't we go with Hero World?" Gao preferred.

"Yeah!" Drum agreed.

"Actually if you don't mind, I prefer you use the Dragon World deck." Count recommended.

"Kay, if you really want me to." Gao somewhat agreed, "I think I even have it right here." He pulled his deck out of his hat. He tried to put it in but somehow it couldn't go in, "Huh?" Or prefers Gao couldn't put in perfectly, "What's wrong? I don't get it!"

"Is everything okay, kid?" Drum asked.

"It's weird. The deck won't fit inside the case."

"I'm afraid Tasuku's and Daisuke's fears were correct." Count Dawn admitted as he recalled their discussion.

* * *

 _"And if that's the case then Gao maybe unable to use Dragon World decks anymore." Tasuku said as Daisuke thought of something._

 _"Oh no. You mean to say that Gao actually lost his confidence of using it?" Daisuke asked.  
_

* * *

"Darn it!" Gao tried to forcibly putting his deck in, "Why won't it fit?!" He then drop his deck, scattering the cards on the floor.

"What's up? Are you feeling okay?!" Drum asked concernedly.

"It's like I lost control of myself!" Gao said as he looked at his hands, "What's happening?!" Gao asked himself.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"The end of this chapter is done! But I never thought Haruka would be at the countryside." Ryuusei said.

"Believe me, you don't know how angry our mom is. Anyways the next chapter will be about Gao's reason of not being unable to use Dragon World. So give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	23. Count Dawn's Origin

Chapter 23: Count Dawn's Origin

* * *

At the Sky Home. Gao fell to his knees after he couldn't put his Dragon World deck into his case.

"It's just as Tasuku and Daisuke said it was." Count Dawn recalled about the discussion again.

* * *

 _"If that's the case. Then I fear that Gao maybe unable to use Dragon World decks anymore." Tasuku said as Daisuke thought of something.  
_

 _"Oh no. You mean to say that Gao lost his confidence of using it?" Daisuke asked._

* * *

"Until it's resolved, I'm forced to suspend your Buddy Police status indefinitely!" Count Dawn declared as Gao became frustrated.

* * *

Go looked at the cards he dropped.

"This is totally crazy! I never felt better! Tasuku, Daisuke, and Count Dawn worried too much." Gao said as he refused to admit it. When he tried to pick up the flag card, he felt a shock. Gao growled for frustration.

"It's not crazy! Something's up with you and we better find out what!" Drum said.

"You used Dragon World when you fought Ikazuchi. The same fight, I'm sorry to say, which we lost our dear friend, Lord Tenbu. It's greatly effecting you." Count Dawn said as he recalled the time when Tenbu was taken by Yamigedo, "According to our Buddy Police position. This painful loss has you emotionally scarred and deeply despair. As the result, this explains that you subconsciously rejecting Dragon World. The heart is very complex. Even if you think you got over something, the wounds don't always heal as quickly or as completely as we tell you to believe. I know this is difficult for you to grasp, as especially for once so young."

"No! They're wrong! I'm fine! Let me prove it!" Gao demanded as Count Dawn banged his cane to the ground twice as it surprised them.

"This is no time to be tough. The first step to healing is an receptive, Gao. If you fail to do that, you can never move on! You know all to well of how long it can take to recover from such a painful loss." Count said as he picks up the cards, "Having being face with unfathomable tragedy in your Buddy live on before." Gao remembered that about his brother, Yota.

* * *

 _"Don't worry! I'll write more Sun Fighter stories! Anything for my little bro!" Yota said._

* * *

Gao realized as he thought of it. Count Dawn then placed the deck into the case.

"You do not need to rush things. Before you know it, you'll be wielding Dragon World even better than before." He handed it back to him.

"Thanks, Count." Gao thanked. Then afterwards, Gao and Drum used their Buddy Skill as they left the Sky Home. Count Dawn watches through the window.

"Exception is most difficult even for someone like me." He said as he pull out the photo of the family he met, "It's easy to give such advice to others. But should I be breaching? Consider that, after all this time, I am still unable to do it myself. I wonder what you would say if you were still here, my Buddy."

* * *

The next day, at Aibo Academy. It was lunchtime as Gao and his friends are on the roof.

"I wonder when you'll be able to start using Dragon World cards?" Kuguru wondered.

"Hard to say. Nothing I tried is been able to at all!" Drum said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _At night, at the Dojo._

 _"I feel good abut this one." Drum said as they started training._

 _"Kay, I'm ready! Lay it on me!" Gao said as Drum used a fishing rod as it hook the flag card on it._

 _"I hope this works." He walks to Gao close enough to wave the card so that way, Gao can figure of taking it but when the card touched his nose, he felt shock as he fell on the ground, "Well at least we can roll out another one!"_

* * *

"You're the Brainiac! Got any ideas?!" Drum asked Kuguru desperately.

"This is beyond my skill set." Kuguru said.

"Reversing damage received in a match calls for another Buddyfight." Baku said, "Don't be consumed by negative thinking. You just gotta relax and have fun out there. And I'm sure you'll get your mojo back and be able to use your Dragon World deck."

"That's all it'll take?!" Drum asked.

"Now who can we find you to Buddyfight with?" Baku asked while eating his lunch.

"Let me think. What good fighters do we know who aren't hang up on winning or losing?" Kuguru asked as they are trying to think who are they recommending for Gao to fight. Then Kuguru turned on her headlights as she thought of something, "I think I got it! I know someone who enjoys Buddyfights!"

* * *

At the cemetery, Kazane placed a bouquet of flowers on the gravestone.

"You're really proud of me, Dad. Any day now, I'm gonna make my 100th friend!" She said excitedly.

"Come on, Kazane. We better get going." Her mom said.

"Okay." Kazane stand up.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Her mom asked.

"I feel like Italian." Kazane recommended. They are leaving the cemetery as Count Dawn was there at the tree, carrying an umbrella to prevent him of seeing the sun.

"So how's things going at school?"

"It's great I really like it there." As they walked, Kazane received a phone call, "Oh! It will just take a second, Mom! Hey, Kuguru!" She takes the call, "Yeah, how've you been?" Kazane's mom noticed Count Dawn as she gave her friendly wave. He was surprised for an unexpected.

* * *

At the CASTLE...

"Thanks for coming down, Kazane!" Drum said.

"Yeah. No pressure. We're just saving Gao is all." Baku said.

"I'm glad I can help. Though I like to know what you're so worried about." Kazane wondered.

"How ill-mannered." Blade said.

Kuguru laughed nervously, "Well that would defeat the purpose." Gao groaned as he noticed Count Dawn's bat.

"What's that creepy thing?!"

"You okay, Gao?" Kuguru asked.

"Look at that. Something's hovering up there and watching us."

"Hundred Demons?" Drum assumed.

"One way to find out!"

"Let's do it!"

 **Buddy Skill On**

The bat leaves as Gao and Drum are following it.

"Come back!" Gao yelled.

* * *

They followed it to an alley as they encountered someone.

"Just as I thought." Gao figured.

"Why you-. What is the meaning of this?!" Drum asked as they see Count Dawn.

"Explain yourself!"

"Yeah! Why are you sneaking around, spying on us, huh?!"

"I uh... it's really not what it looks like. I was merely insuring the safety of young Miss Kazane Fujimiya." Count Dawn explained.

"But why would you do that?! Is she in some kind of danger?" Gao asked.

"I owe you no explanations, Mr. Mikado. What's more, if you value your position, you must never ever reveal my existence to Kazane! Are we clear?" He asked for the condition as it surprised them. Count Dawn bang his cane to the ground, strongly, "I warn you, don't ever defy this order." He said as he walk to the sunlight as he turned to ashes.

"And here I thought things couldn't possibly get any worst for us!" Drum said. Gao thinks as they left the alley.

* * *

"It's not like you to skip out on a Buddyfight and stress out over on other people's problems!" Drum said.

"I know, but I'm curious. I've got to know what's going on with the Count!" Gao said as he remembered what Count told him.

* * *

 _"You know all to well of how long it can take to recover from such a painful loss."_

* * *

"There must be some history between Count Dawn and Kazane! Daisuke's out since he's busy with Tasuku so I'm gonna find out what it is myself!" Gao said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police Tent.

"Yes, it does seem a little strange." Commander I agreed, "Now that you mention it, I believe today's the anniversary of Officer Fujimiya's death."

"Wait, Officer?" Drum asked.

"Yes, Daichi Fujimiya." Stella said, "He was Kazane's Father." It surprised Gao and Drum.

"What?!"

"Get out of town! Kazane's old man was with the Buddy Police?!" Drum asked.

Gao thought of something, "So Count Dawn was... I mean was he...?"

"That's right, Gao. Long time ago. Count Dawn was Officer Fujimiya's Buddy. The two of them were considered the best suited and most capable team on the entire force. But then... 4 years ago, on the day of the terrible disaster..."

* * *

At the Sky Home, Count Dawn continues looking at the photo as he remembered the time he tried to save his partner.

* * *

 _At the incident of the terrible disaster, Count Dawn is carrying his partner._

 _"Hang on, Daichi. We'll be back at Head Quarters. And then we can treat your wounds. I'll save you, no matter what!" Count Dawn said as he noticed the sun is rising, "No! Not now!" He tried to resist of turning into ashes. I just need a few more minutes! If I don't get out for soon, my buddy will..." But it was too late as he was beginning to fade in ashes._

 _"Count..." Daichi said as he can barely move, "You're the best buddy, a stubborn guy like who could ever ask you."  
_

 _"Daichi. Be strong! Don't talk like that!" Count Dawn yelled._

 _"Tell my wife, I love her and that she made me the happiest man in the world. And..." He starting lose himself, "And tell Kazane, that..." He said for his final breath. Because of that Count Dawn screamed for sadness as he turned to ashes._

* * *

"Officer Fujimiya was lost before reliving his duties. And after that day, Count Dawn left, act of service." Commander I explained.

"And as you observed earlier, Count Dawn has secretly watched over the Fujimiya family ever since." Stella said.

"For some reason, he doesn't wish to meet young Kazane or let her know he exist."

"What a guy telling us to get over Tenbu when he hasn't been dealt with this?!" Drum asked, "And if he wants to protect Kazane, why doesn't he just meet her in persona?!" Gao started to think.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Count. I have a favor to ask you. Just this once, I was wondering if you be part of my deck?" Gao requested, "I need your help in my Buddyfight with Kazane!"

"So you know." Count Dawn figured, "I see what you're doing. I wasn't born yesterday, Mr. Mikado." He clenched his cane, "You're just like the rest! Why is everyone so determined to have me meet with Kazane?!"

"I can only tell you why I think you should! Until we... accept our past." Gao said as he looked at his deck, "We can never move on. Never healed."

"I'm sure you're just dying to meet her! You owe it to your buddy! And if you join Gao's deck, you can see her during the fight! What you tell her is up to you!" Drum said as Count Dawn looked at the photo.

* * *

At the shopping district, Kazane's mom is grocery shopping.

"I'm going to surprise Kazane with her favorite cob salad for dinner." She said as one of Count's bat came as it toss an invitation to her. She took it as she noticed the bat, "Dawny?"

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"In just a few short minutes, Gao Mikado and Kazane Fujimiya will be squaring off at a Buddyfight at the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage!" Paruko announced as Gao and his friends are outside.

"Here it is, bro!" Baku handed Gao an upgraded deck.

"Thanks, man!" Gao takes it, "Sorry for asking such a big favor." He apologized.

"Don't sweat it! I'm getting used to you asking for the impossible."

"Come on, you know it's the Deckbuilder's job to support the fighter." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, I guess." Baku admitted.

"Let's do this!" Gao said.

"Oh yeah!" Drum said as they went inside the Fighting Stage.

"Have fun you two and best of luck!" Kuguru wishes them.

"We better head to the Buddy Pit." Baku said as Kazane's mom came with the directions to the Fighting Stage.

"Hey, look!" Kuguru noticed.

"Look at what?" Baku asked.

"That lady over there. She looks exactly like Kazane!" She noticed the resemblance as Kazane's mom spotted them.

"Hi! How are you?" She greeted.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"Will the Fighters, please Luminize!" Paruko requested.

"Emergency Launch! From the Eye of the Storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!"

"A kaleidoscope of excitement! And adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labyrinth!"

"You know what to do! Say it with me now! Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Hero World!"

"And I'm with Dungeon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Buddy Pit, Kuguru and Baku decided to take Kazane's mom to join them.

"Hey! Kazane is always raving about the Buddy Pit. It is really neat!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, bro. You'll have a bird's eye view of the match from inside this choice perch." Baku said.

"I never seen you in one of her fights before." Kuguru said.

"No, normally I don't come. But this time, Dawny... ah." She didn't want to tell them about Count Dawn, "I just felt it was time you know?" She laughed nervously.

* * *

Back at the fight...

"That's it, Gummy Slime! Attack the fighter!" Kazane said as Gummy Slime attacks Gao as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Gummy/None)

* * *

"That's the way!" Kazane said excitedly.

"How unseemly!" Blade said.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"Look how happy she is up there." Kazane's mom said as she laughed, "It warms my heart. Only Buddyfighting makes her smile like that. When I think of how she used to be, it's like a dream come true." Then Baku and Kuguru never realized that.

* * *

Back at the match...

"Gao calls out the Cyber Police Army with an imitating Triple Formation!" Paruko announced as Gao calls his monsters.

"Permission to assault, Chief?" The Cyber Police request.

"You bet! Attack him in the center!" Gao said.

"10-4!"

"I cast!" Kazane cast as the card became a bow and arrow as she aim her target at the monster, "Hidden Crossbow!" She shot it at the Cyber Police as he's destroyed. Gao was surprised, "That spell can destroy any monster with 3000 defense of less!"

"I gotta hand it to you, Kazane! You are strong!" Gao admit.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"After her father passed, it was pretty tough going for awhile. She wouldn't eat and barely crack a smile at anything. There were days when she won't even come out of her room." She chuckled, "Listen to me going on, you kids don't wanna hear me rambling all about my crazy problems!" She laughed.

"Why she laughing, bro? I don't think it's very funny." Baku asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to know how they react." Kuguru said.

* * *

At the battle...

"Dungeons are swarming with dangerous traps! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and call a Size 3 monster to the center! Ready or not! Here comes Guardian Dragon of the Shrine, Lumiere!" She paid two gauge to call him out, "Check his ability! Activate Holy Blast!" She said as it surprised Gao. Lumiere began blasting to the center.

"Lumiere can take out one of his opponent's Size 1 or less monsters, both when he appears and also when he's destroyed!" Paruko announced as Lumiere destroyed Assault Leader.

"Perfect! Now keep going and attack the fighter!" Kazane said as Lumiere use his lightning attack on Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "And his Double Attack!" He inflicted another 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Lumiere/None)

* * *

"Lumiere's Double Attack comes as a shocking surprise! Down to just 4 life points, Gao quickly finds himself on the ropes!" Paruko announced.

"Whenever you're in trouble is what a Hero arrives to save the day!" Gao said as he pulled the lever as his belt turned sideways, "Let's take things up a notch! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Heroic Blader to the right and left areas!" He called them out, "Here I go!" He paid one gauge, "Time to turn up the heat! I pay one gauge and transform! Fiery... Inspector! Prominence Burst!"

"Look at that! How cool is he?!" Kazane complimented.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"Then one day, everything just suddenly completely changed. I never seen anything like this. She received a letter from a certain someone." Kazane's mom said as she recalled the time.

* * *

 _At Kazane's bedroom, her mom gave her a letter as she read it._

 _'Whatever was in it, really hit home with her. When she finished reading it, she said the most surprising thing.'_

 _"Mom. I know what to do now. I want to try and make a hundred friends!" Kazane swore to herself._

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Prominence Buster Knuckle!" He attacked Kazane as he inflicted 3 damage at her.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"I'm curious. What exactly did the letter say?" Kuguru asked.

"I don't know. It was a letter addressed to Kazane from her father." Kazane's mom said.

* * *

Back at the battle. Kazane Buddycalled her Blade Raptor.

"Double Attack on the fighter!" Kazane said as Blade attacks.

"Raptor Blade!" Blade sends his attack as he inflicted 2 damage.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"But how can that be? Who wrote the letter?" Baku asked.

"That's just the thing. It was sent by her Father's Buddy Monster. And now I hear he's an instructor with the Buddy Police." She said as it surprised Baku and Kuguru.

* * *

 **Your Move**

"I activate Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn's ability! I pay one life and revive him from the Drop Zone to the left!" He paid one life as Count Dawn is revived to the left.

"The Twilight Returner!" Count Dawn said.

"This is an unexpected surprise! I've seen Daisuke put Count Dawn into his deck for a fight for one time but now Gao is too?! Just what in the world is going on?!" Paruko announced as she was confused. Count Dawn looked at Kazane as she looked at him for an unexpected look on her face. He looked as he was crying a little as he remembered what he wrote in the letter.

* * *

 _"Dearest, Kazy,_

 _Though I'm gone, I will always be with you in spirit. Please continuing living in a cheerful way you always have. My wish for you is in a happy life surrounded by a hundred friends. Keep smiling, my little girl."_

 _Love you always,  
Daddy"_

* * *

"Hey mister! Are you one of the Omni Lords?" Kazane asked as it surprised Count Dawn.

"Why yes. I am." Count Dawn said.

"Oh wow! I get to fight against an Omni Lord?! Awesome!" She was excited. Then Gao smiled for a good moment for those two.

"Okay! Let's end this! I'm gonna pay one gauge and Buddycall my pal, Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum over to the right position!" Gao paid one gauge as he Buddycall and regained one life.

"Justice is served to crush all evil! Because I, the invincible Hero, Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum am here to save the day!"

"Now go attack Dragonblade, Wielding Sheila Vanna!" Gao said.

"Okay!" He began charging his drill, "Justice Break!" He struck at Sheila Vanna as he destroyed her, "And each time I destroy a monster, I get to have an extra attack! Break!" He destroyed Golem, "Not done yet! Break!" He destroyed Blade Raptor.

"Oh no! Not Blade!" Kazane said.

"Justice Ram Bunker!" He attacked Kazane as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Some info on Gao's Prominence Burst! It gains 1 critical when a Hero attribute monster beats an opponent's monsters. As it stand right now, his critical is at 5!" Paruko announced as Gao boosted his power, "Kazane might as well say her goodbyes now!"

"Is that even possible?!" She asked.

"Prominence Burst!" He sends his flame attack on Kazane as he inflicted 5 damage on her, "Okay, Boss! I'm leaving the rest to you!"

"Understood." Count Dawn agreed.

"Might be my antiphonal talking, but try and cut Gao some slack, huh?" Drum asked.

"I will! I'll start by giving him the victory! Dera Corom!" He raised his cane as the green water attack hits Kazane as she was inflicted with one damage thus ending the game. But what she felt wasn't pain.

"Huh? Is this some kind of attack? Oh, it feels so warm." Kazane said after feeling the attack.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Prominence Burst/ G: 1: Count Dawn/None/Drum)

(K: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"Yeah! Just a everyday Hero!" Gao said as the crowd cheered for Gao's victory.

"That was fun, huh?" Kazane asked as she and Gao came to the middle stage.

"It was a total blast! Thanks for doing this, Kazane!" Gao thanked.

"Hey! Mr. Omni Lord!" Kazane asked Count Dawn.

"What is it?" Count Dawn asked.

"Well I was... uh hoping that we can be friends!" She requested.

"Ah... friends with me?"

"Sure! Please say yes! If you do, I'll have exactly 100 friends! Come on! What do you say?"

It surprised Count Dawn as he began to cry, "Yes, of course. If you think me worthy, I would be very honored indeed, become your 100 friend."

"Alright! Thank you!" Kazane said as she jumped for joy.

"This is most admirable unladylike!" Blade said.

"Though I be the one who should be thanking you, my dear." Count Dawn said, "In all my sadness, I never thought this day would ever come." Gao smiled as he gave a thumb up.

* * *

Outside of the Fighting Stage.

"Kazane!" Kazane's mom came to her.

"Mom? I didn't know you were here." Kazane said, "Did you catch my fight?"

"I sure did! I really enjoyed it! I'm so proud of you, honey!"

"Buddyfight is as good as I said, right?! And the best part, is that you can make friends with just about anyone!"

"Sure seems that way. Do you think that maybe I can do?" Her mom recommended.

"Sure! I'll teach you everything I know! Come on, let's hurry home! Oh wait. Thanks, you guys!" She waved goodbye to her friends, "See you later! You too, Mr. Omni Lord!" Kazane's mom saw Count Dawn as she show him the invitation she got. He looked as he smiled.

"I was afraid for so long it's strange how things finally worked out." Count Dawn said, "My biggest fear of meeting her in person, was that one day she might get around to ask me exactly what happened to her father. And after working so hard to get it back, I didn't want to be the reason why she lost that beautiful smile once again. But she is much stronger than I thought. She has surpassed my expectation and every way has moved quite admirably. I am sure that her father would be very pleased. I don't need to be afraid any longer. I can finally accept the way the things are. It feels so strange, like the weight has been lifted for my heart. I know it's difficult, Gao. But you need to move on as well."

"You're right." Gao agreed as he looked at his deck.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Pretty emotional day, huh, kid?" Drum asked.

"Sure was. But I learn a lot too. I promised I'll be able to use the Dragon deck again!" Gao promised.

"I believe you!" Drum said as he placed the Dragon deck on the floor.

"If Kazane and Count Dawn can do it, so can I!" Gao said, "No matter how painful the past, you can always rise to overcome it!" He prepared himself to take the Dragon World deck again. He picked up and didn't get shock.

"You did it! You picked them up!" Drum said.

"You see? I'm all better now!"

"I never doubted you for a second!"

"Thanks for the support, pal! You rock!" Gao said but then the deck he hold starting to get him shocks as he dropped it.

"Are you okay?! But I thought..."

"Why? Why is this happening to me? What does this mean? Will I be able to use the Dragon World deck again?!" Gao asked himself.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter is finished! The next one will be Tasuku going against Suzaku Kenran and hopefully rescuing Sofia!"

"Yep, it is. So then give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas please! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	24. Save Star Guardian, Jackknife!

Chapter 24: Save Star Guardian, Jackknife!

* * *

"Might be my antiphonal talking, but try and cut Gao some slack, huh?" Drum asked.

"I will! I'll start by giving him the victory! Dera Corom!" He raised his cane as the green water attack hits Kazane as she was inflicted with one damage thus ending the game. But what she felt wasn't pain.

"Huh? Is this some kind of attack? Oh, it feels so warm." Kazane said after feeling the attack.

* * *

At night, Tasuku, Daisuke and their Buddies are on the roof, preparing for the fight.

"Tomorrow's a big day." Jack said.

"For the fight against Suzaku, right?" Ryuusei asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded as he looked at Tasuku. Then they remembered of what Suzaku said.

* * *

 _At the next Buddyfight Club, Tasuku will fight me! And if I win, I will take his Buddy monster, the Star Guardian, Jackknife! And then I'll fight Daisuke next, and it will be the same for his buddy if he loses, the Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei!"_

* * *

"It's crazy. Me helping that criminal, Death Shido for all she's done to Gao." Tasuku said.

"We have no choice. She doesn't deserved to get punished by Suzaku." Daisuke said.

"But imagine. All this time, it was Sofia Sakharov. In order to save her, we have to risk losing our buddies. Do you want that to happen?!" Tasuku asked as Daisuke was surprised.

"No, but we need to save her. Like I said, she doesn't deserved this." Daisuke said as Tasuku clenched his fist.

"Don't worry, we know you can take this guy. We're your buddies and we stand behind you two."Jack said.

"Yeah! We'll stay through to the end!" Ryuusei said.

"Thanks, you two. But we can't help thinking."

"What'll happen if you don't beat Suzaku? Or if Daisuke can't beat him too?" Jack asked as it surprised them.

"That can't happen! I won't lose you again!" Tasuku said, "The same goes for Ryuusei! You don't want to lose him too, right?!" He asked.

"Course not. I wouldn't dream of losing him because he and I understand the means of teamwork." Daisuke said.

"But there are no guarantees in life." Jack said as Tasuku remembered about the Omni Lord he saw.

* * *

 _"That's right! The amazing Variable Cord lets you put as many as your help cards you like into its soul!" The crow in the coat explained._

* * *

"Think I should back out of the fight?" Tasuku asked.

"Hold on! Are you trying to say you won't save Sofia? That's not the right thing to do!" Daisuke said.

"He's right. This is no time to doubt yourself." Jack said.

"There must be another way. Why should we have to sacrifice you two? All for that selfish servant, Sofia Sakharov?!" Tasuku asked.

"But think of the bigger picture. Questioning her will give us valuable intent on Yamigedo." Jack said.

"That's why we have to save her, so she'll repaid our debt by telling us what she knows." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just so unfair!" Tasuku said as Jack's core begins to malfunctioning. Then he felt the pain as he was getting shocked, "What's wrong?! Speak to me, Jack! Jack!"

"Ryuusei! Help him up!" Daisuke said.

"Right!" Ryuusei helps with Jack.

* * *

At the location where the Buddyfight Club take place at.

"That Neo Dragons, Star Guardian Jackknife should experience the consequence of his transformation about it. I'm not sure how Ryuusei didn't get affected but truth be told, he doesn't have much time." Suzaku said as he opened his fan.

"What are you saying, Suzaku?" Matrix asked.

"Unlike you guys, he didn't go through the necessary safeguard against Star Dragon World that allows him to function in other worlds." Suzaku explains.

"Then his systems are under significant stress." Akision assumed, "But what I don't get is why Ryuusei managed to through the necessary safeguard."

"We don't know the reason but we are gonna do something."

"What are you going to do?" Tesslamagna asked.

"Leave them be." Suzaku recommended as it surprised them. He laughed, "I'm only joking. Hm?" He noticed that the three dragons aren't really amused for Suzaku's joke. He cleared his throat, "Well, his only hope is return to Star Dragon World and to received proper maintenance."

"We understand." Matrix said.

"Hold that thought." Suzaku sensed something as he launched an attack. Through the hole, it was Cerberus who overheard them.

"They're onto us!" Cerberus said as Suzaku attacked but Cerberus escaped in time to warn Rouga. The three dragons are planning of going after him.

"Let him go." Suzaku advised, "He is as of no threat to us."

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?" Tasuku asked as Jack was in the incubator to get recovered, "Jack is wasting away before our very eyes! Daisuke and Ryuusei saw what happened!" He said to Count Dawn as he was checking onto Jack's condition, "How can you not know the cause of his pain?"

"Well, Star Guardian, Jackknife is sort of a mechanical life form like Ryuusei but working on his Buddy is a complete mystery." Count Dawn said.

"So how come Ryuusei isn't suffering the same condition as Jack?!" Tasuku asked.

"That's one of the mysterious I don't know as well. It's rare for Ryuusei to managed not obtain the same condition as Jack. I'm sure you know the reason why." He said to Daisuke.

"I'm not sure either. Star Dragon World is new to us. I don't even know this could happened at all." Daisuke said.

"Well there are just too many things that we yet don't understand." Count Dawn said as Tasuku felt frustrated.

"Let me help you, sir. I can analyze on Jack." Ryuusei recommended.

"You can?" Count Dawn asked.

"He can?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course I can! I got a scope on my helmet!" He pointed the blue scope, "I can try to see if something's wrong with him!"

"Can you do that?!" Tasuku asked as he ran to him, "Can you really see what's wrong with Jack?!"

"Calm down, Tasuku. Ryuusei's new to this. Rushing only makes it worst." Daisuke said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Tasuku apologized as Count Dawn received a call on the monitor.

"That's strange, I'm receiving a call for you." Count Dawn said to Tasuku.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Daisuke asked as they accepted the call. It was Rouga who was the one calling.

"It's Rouga Aragami!" Tasuku recognized who it is, "You got nerve!"

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"Is it me or do you seem more tempted than usual?" Rouga asked, "Nothing's happening to your Buddy, has it?"

Tasuku was surprised, "Ryuusei was analyzing Jack's condition. What do you know about it!?"

* * *

At the roof, where Rouga is making contact.

"I thought I repay my debt to you two by rescuing Sofia from Suzaku Kenran. So I sent my Buddy to scout a way out of Chohonoge Castle. That's when he heard the news. That your Buddy, Jack is long from this world."

"That's not true! That's impossible!" Tasuku refused to admit it.

* * *

"Kenran said something else. You must return Jack to Star Dragon World so he can go for some maintenance." Rouga recommended, "If you don't, he's a goner."

Tasuku gasped, "I'll do whatever I have to do to save them!"

* * *

Later, Tasuku returned to the Castle. Daisuke joined him.

"Suzaku Kenran! Come on out! I wanna talk to you!" Tasuku yelled.

"Tasuku, calm down. He'll come out soon." Daisuke said.

"You didn't have to come. This is my problem."

"And as do I. I'm the one who suggest of having the same world as you do when you battled against your other self. But the only difference is that Ryuusei didn't get it. So it's particularly my fault for this."

"He's right. You didn't have to yell." Suzaku said as he appears and yawned, "So what brings you two here on such a terribly early in the morning?" He asked, "Don't tell me you both here to beg me to cancel our fight with Star Guardian, Jackknife and Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei as the prizes? I made it quite clear what would happen to that deceitful girlfriend of yours if we don't do battle?"

Then Tasuku fell to the knee for a begging position.

"Tasuku?! What are you trying to do?" Daisuke asked.

"I came here to ask, please save Jack!" Tasuku pleaded.

"Ah uh, what do you mean? What's the matter with him?" Suzaku asked.

"As if you don't know!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke! I said this is problem. He's gotta go to Star Dragon World or else the unthinkable will happen! You already know!" Tasuku said.

"So. You two know about that." Suzaku said.

"We do." Tasuku said.

"Do you two even know what Star Dragon World is?" He asked.

"Of course, we do! We hear it from a certain someone." Daisuke said as they remembered about what Dynamis said to them.

* * *

 _"Star Dragon World?" Tasuku asked._

 _"It's a planet with highly advanced civilization and it lies far far away." Dynamis said._

* * *

"But we know it lies far away from here." Tasuku said.

"True. But Star Dragon World is not just a vast distant from earth at approximately of place. But also in time. You see, it's the future reality of Dragon World." Suzaku explained.

"The future?" Tasuku asked.

"Of Dragon World?" Daisuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku and Daisuke then thought of something, "Are you saying that you come from the future?"

"Not from here?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right. Long ago, when the heartless beast, Yamigedo is spearheaded of the Hundred Demons army in a merciless assault to the universe, destroying countless worlds. The Armordeity, Dynamis was forced to act. Her desperate search for individuals worthy of becoming Omni Lords, required her to travel through time to the distant future's version of Dragon World, known as Star Dragon World. There, she found me and brought me here to your time." Suzaku explained his story.

"So you're...!" Tasuku realized something.

"No way. You couldn't be-!" Daisuke said.

"I am." Suzaku transformed as he revealed his true self to Tasuku and Daisuke.

"You're the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!" Tasuku said.

"You're actually him all this time?!" Daisuke asked.

"Suzaku Kenran is an identify I created to live incognito among you humans. And I started Buddyfight Club to attract and meet this world's most powerful Buddyfighters." Variable said as he reverted back to Suzaku.

"Why would you do this?" Daisuke asked.

"And for what purpose?" Tasuku asked.

"To help in our crusade against Yamigedo. The only way that we can ensure of sealing him away again is by befriending and recruiting the No.1 Buddfighters in this world." Suzaku explained.

"No.1?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm curious. Would you allow us to join such a cause?" Tasuku asked.

"Hm? You two ranked yourselves to be the most powerful Buddyfighters on Earth?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes. And I'll prove it by defeating you in your next club meeting. Daisuke will go after me. But not without Jack." Tasuku said as Suzaku is deciding, "So we have to get Jack to Star Dragon World to get him the help he needs! Ryuusei will accompany him to help speed up the process!"

"I will agree on one condition."

"Oh boy." Daisuke said.

"Here we go."

"You must let me win the fight. The same goes for Daisuke." Suzaku said as it surprised Tasuku and Daisuke, "I have my reputation and cover to uphold. As you two know, I never lost a match. And though I can't imagine that I ever lose to someone like you two. I learn that you humans are full of surprises."

"Hang on a second. You're telling us to throw the fight?" Tasuku asked.

"You can't be serious!" Daisuke said as Suzaku laughs.

"Well, I guess it's one way to put it. Good! It's agreed!" Suzaku said as he left.

"It's so weird. Why is this happening to Jack?" Tasuku asked.

"Tasuku..." Daisuke said as he was trying to help but then heard someone coming as it was Jack and Ryuusei, coming to them.

"Tasuku!" Jack said as he came down.

"Jack! You can't just leave! You need time to recover!" Ryuusei said.

"Why did you leave me and come here with Daisuke?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want to. I just don't know what to do!" Tasuku said as he started to cry, "I need your advice! Help me!" He begged.

"Ryuusei, why did you bring him here? This is getting out of hands." Daisuke said.

"I tried but he said he wanted to see Tasuku for the reason why he left him behind. I guess their friendships really are strong." Ryuusei said.

"Well what about his condition? Did you find anything?"

Ryuusei shook his head, "No. The results I calculated are far too advanced for me so I think it's best for him to go to Star Dragon World for the maintenance."

"I guess you're right." Daisuke said as he looked at Tasuku, getting comforted to Jack, "Let's get him the help he needs. Can't let Tasuku be sad forever.

* * *

The next day...

"He really ask you to lose on purpose? And letting Daisuke to lose as well?" Jack asked after Tasuku told him what Suzaku told him.

"I just don't see the point. Why would Variable Cord want us to let him win. If he's looking for the most powerful Buddyfighter in the world?" Tasuku asked.

"There must be some reason why would he wanted us to fix the match." Daisuke said.

"I wish I have an answer for you two. Either way, you two can't give in to his demands." Jack said.

"That's right. It won't be a fair fight if you two played in his hands." Ryuusei said.

"But if we don't do what he wants, you know what it'll happen." Tasuku said.

"Don't let that influence your decision." Jack said, "I prefer to have my remaining hours, live honorably. And I'll have Ryuusei to do the best he can make sure I'll survive."

"Can you do that, Ryuusei?" Daisuke asked.

"Not sure. But I'll do the best I can to help him. I maybe not a mechanic but I will try to keep him stable for the time being." Ryuusei said.

"Listen. Let's defeat Kenran together. Think of it as my last wish and to Ryuusei's wish." Jack said, "What we want the most is winning the moments of my time is to fight alongside with our Buddies as your Buddies." Then Count Dawn's bat appears as it watches them.

* * *

At the Buddyfight Club...

"The First Rule of Buddyfight Club! You do not tell about Buddyfight Club! The Second Rule! You do not talk about Buddfight Club! The Third Rule! When betting on a fight, the stakes must be valued most in your life! The Fourth Rule! The winner can do whatever they want with the loser's most prized possession! The Fifth Rule! If you win 5 fights, you earn the right to challenge Suzaku Kenran!" The audience explained the rules. Rouga was there to watch the match.

"I feel like I'm gonna cry!" The crow in the suit said as he held a tissue.

"The big day's finally arrived!" The crow in the coat said.

"In the circle of destiny since the beautiful young girl who infiltrated our last meeting, under the disguise of Death Shido." The crow in the suit said. Sofia was tied to the chair as Gallows was held to the wall.

"And our very own, Suzaku Kenran will fight Tasuku Ryuenji of the Buddy Police to decide her fate. And let's not forget that if Tasuku loses, Daisuke Masamune will fight Suzaku to decide their fate. The first ever Star Dragon World battle is about to begin!" The crow in the coat said as Count Dawn's bat is watching the match.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Count Dawn is watching the match.

* * *

"We have an expanded audience." Suzaku said as he noticed the bat, "I better put on a good show." He said quietly, "Twinkly stars that light the cosmos, dance like an electric storm and unite as one! Luminize! Gorgeous Galaxy!"

"Unite, elite warriors from the future! Radiating Evolution, Luminize!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I'm with Star Dragon World!"

"I'm with Star Dragon World too!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Jack still got the pain from his core again.

"You okay?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ryuusei managed to fix some of the parts but that's all he can do." Jack said.

"The first move goes to Tasuku of the Buddy Police!" The crow in the suit said.

"He calls Photon Crown, Geocorona to the center! Who attacks causing 2 damage!" The crow in the coat said as it was Suzaku's turn next.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Brun Deus, Akision to the left! Azul Deus, Tesslamagna to the right! And lastly, I call Vert Deus, Matrix to the center!" He called his usual formation.

"Suzaku starts out with his Tri-True Formation! He destroys Geocorona but the move ends with Tasuku's 10 life points!" The crow in the suit said.

"Tasuku responds with some Draw Spells to put more cards in his hands and call Shadowscare and Buddycalls Jackknife!" Crow in the coat said.

Tasuku looked at his Buddy for his condition, "Okay! Let's Crossnize!" Suzaku figured Tasuku would do that.

"You heard right! Crossnize is a unique ability to Star Dragon World monsters!" The crow in a suit explained.

"Fighters can use this super skill to put Dragonarms or Galacticarms in the card soul to get more power!" The crow in a coat said as Tasuku calls Cavalier Sword to crossnize with Jack.

 **Dragonarms Loaded. Roll Shift. Verified Form. All Devices Engage! SCF Active! Load Finish!**

Jackknife equipped himself with Cavalier Sword in his arms, "Cavalier Sword!" Then his core is started to get damaged.

"You sure?" Tasuku asked.

"We have to! And stop worrying!" Jack said.

"What's going on with Jack?" Daisuke asked.

"It looks like his core is getting more damaged. It looks like crossnizing is making it worst." Ryuuga said.

"How can that be? How could Crossnize give a serious side effect?"

"I pay one gauge and one life and equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" He paid one life and gauge to equip his item, "Shadowscare and Jack! Do a Link Attack!"

"Cavalier Sword!" Shadowscare and Jack attacked together as they destroyed Matrix, "Penetrate!" He inflicted 3 damage at Suzaku. Then Tasuku is going to attack next.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" He nullified the attack as he regained one life, "Ha! Are you just gonna stand by and let Jackknife go? Or even let Daisuke let Ryuusei go?" He asked as Tasuku was surprised as he stepped back. Rouga noticed something odd on Tasuku, "Matrix."

"Yes, master. I know your mind very well." Matrix stomped his ground to attack Jack as he destroyed him.

"Disarm!" Jack came back due to Soulguard but Cavalier Sword was sent to the Drop Zone.

"Jackknife revives, using Soulguard!" The crow in a suit said as Jack is becoming exhausting.

"Poor Jack." Tasuku said after seeing his partner, getting tired.

"Tesslamagna." Suzaku said.

"We are sworn to protect Suzaku! All those who opposed him will be destroyed!" Tesslamagna attacks at Shadowscare as he destroyed him.

"Akision!"

"Understood! Commencing attack maneuver!" He comes in a blue aura as he attacked Tasuku as he inflicted 1 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 9/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 4: None/None/Jack)

(S: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: Akision/Matrix/Tesslamagna)

* * *

"I will activate an ability and draw 3 cards." Suzaku said.

"And Suzaku continues to replenish the cards in his hand!" The crow in the suit said.

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Sudden Wormhole!" He paid one gauge.

"That timely spell card lets Tasuku to call a monster from the Drop Zone." The crow in the suit explained.

"I call Shadowscare from the Drop one to the left!" He revived Shadowscare, "Attack with me! Star Saber, Asteroid!" They destroyed Matrix together, "Okay, Jack! I want you to go after the fighter!"

"Right! Star Blade Terminate!" He inflicted 3 damage at Suzaku.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 9/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 3: Shadowscare/None/Jack)

(S: 3/ Item: None/ G: 4: Akision/Matrix/Tesslamagna)

* * *

"So how are you holding up, Jack?" Tasuku asked.

"This is bad. Jack's getting worst by the minute." Daisuke said.

"What should we do?" Ryuuga asked.

"We'll let Tasuku decide for this. Let's hope Suzaku can let him win for Jack." Daisuke said.

 **Your Move**

"I Draw! Charge and Draw! If I didn't know about our agreement, I say you're trying to beat me." Suzaku assumed as it surprised Tasuku, "I knew you be far too honest to engage to deception. But I did tell you, I couldn't imagine losing to someone like you and now I'm sure that I won't. Playtime is over! I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center." He paid 2 gauge to Buddycall and regained one life, "Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!" Variable Cord is transported to the center.

"Suzaku's call his Buddy, Variable Cord! This has the potential to get nasty, gentlemen!" The crow in a coat said.

"I place my nine held cards to Variable Cord's soul." Suzaku revealed the nine cards as all of them are Dragoarms and got sent to Variable Cord's soul.

"Amazing! Look at that! 4 Elgar Cannons and 4 Divisigators and 1 Vogel!" The crow in the suit said as Variable has crossnized, "All 9 cards in his hand are Dragonarms!"

"Variable Cord has 15000 power and 10000 defense! Not to mention a knockout Critical of 7!" The crow in the coat said.

"Then I guess my fate is sealed." Sofia said.

"Variable Cord. Attack the fighter with... Variable Typhoon!" He attacks Tasuku as he inflicted 7 damage at him.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke yelled.

"In a blink of an eye! He's reduced to two life!" The crow in the suit said.

"And Akision's closing in to clean up!" The crow in the coat said for Akision to make his attack.

"I cast Barrcal Bullet!" Tasuku cast as he paid one gauge.

"He pays one gauge and desperately fires all that Counterspell!" The crow in the coat said.

"He can destroy one monster with 3000 defense or less." The crow in the suit explained.

"I cast on Akision!" He sends it to Akision as he destroyed him.

"He's rather persistent for a human. He leaves me no choice." Suzaku whispered as he plans to take it seriously, "Tesslamagna."

"I will destroy him!" Tesslamagna destroyed Shadowscare.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 2: None/None/Jack)

(S: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Variable/Tesslamagna)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"How can you keep going when your Buddy is suffering so?" Suzaku asked as Tasuku looked at Jack.

"He's right. What am I gonna do?" He asked as he felt bad.

"Hold on a second, turn the headlights there." The crow in the suit said.

"Is he injured?" The crow in the coat asked.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he making his move?" Ryuusei asked as Daisuke noticed something.

"I don't think he's going to keep going." Daisuke said.

"You mean...?"

Daisuke nodded, "He doesn't want Jack to reach his limit. But if he doesn't snap out of it. He'll lose Jack for certain."

"You maybe right. Looks like Suzaku somehow force him into throwing the fight to save Jack." Rouga said.

"You think so?" Cerberus asked.

"But he's too noble for such dishonorable schemes. Bet he's having second thoughts. Will he do it?"

"Tasuku. Don't lose hope, you need to win for Jack." Daisuke said.

"Tasuku." Jack said to him, "We agreed. You won't let my conditions sway your principles!" He recalled, "Letting your emotion is affecting your decision is never the right choice!"

"But Jack..."

"I tell you this, if you choose to throw this fight for my sake. Then I can't continue to be your Buddy any longer."

"You mean you'll really perished for me?" Tasuku asked, "But what Ryuusei's help?"

"His skill are not good enough to repair me. It won't be enough."

"No..."

* * *

At the Sky Home. Count Dawn watches.

* * *

"It's my wish to be your Buddy until the end!" Jack said.

"Then you will be." Tasuku said as he clenched his fist, "I will honor you and fight in a way that will make you proud! I call Dragonarms, Artiliger to the center!"

"That's my buddy, Tasuku out there!" Jack complimented.

"Looks like Tasuku's got his confidence back." Daisuke said.

"And with that Dragonarms, I hope it will be strong enough to defeat Variable Cord." Ryuuga said.

"Time to Crossnize!" Tasuku said as Artiliger began to Crossnized with Jack.

 **Dragonarms Loaded. Roll Shift. Verified Form. All Devices Engage! SCF Active! Load Finish!**

Jackknife combine with Artiliger Railgun with his arms, "Artil Railgun!"

"Looks like he means business." Suzaku whispered.

"By crossnizing with Artiliger, Jack gains the power to neutralize the abilities of all monsters he faces that are Size 2 or smaller! Let em have it, Jack!" Tasuku explained.

"Right!" Jack said.

"You risk logic if you continue down this path, young man." Suzaku said.

"I know! Jack! Let's do a Link Attack!"

"Artil Railgun!" Jack and Tasuku performed a Link Attack as they destroyed Variable Cord.

"Unbelievable! This kid just wiped down Variable Cord with a beautiful Link Attack!" The crow in the suit said.

"It's in the history of the making? Suzaku's first loss?" The crow in the coat asked.

"That's as close as you can get!" Suzaku said.

"I'm not done! Final Phase!" Tasuku cast.

"But how?!" Suzaku asked.

"Alright! He got it in time!" Daisuke said.

"Excellent! Show it to me! Let me see your Impact!" Rouga said as Tasuku's Impact is activated.

"The light that displays a path to the future! Edge of the sorrowing star! Impact! Radiant Punisher!" He sends his impact as it attacked Suzaku, inflicting damage as the game ended.

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 0: None/None/Jack)

(S: 0/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

The crowd cheered for Tasuku's victory.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it!" The crow in the suit said.

"An Impact for the ages for the name of Tasuku Ryuenji! The first and only fighter to beat Suzaku Kenran!" The crow in the coat said.

"I knew he could do it." Daisuke said.

"There are two sides of every coin. Suzaku, this time you lost the toss." Rouga said as Sofia and Gallows have been set free.

"Jack!" Sofia heard and saw Tasuku trying to help Jack who fell unconscious, "Speak to me! Hold on, pal! Jack! Come on! Please wake up! Ryuusei! Help him!"

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke said as Ryuuga nodded as he transformed to Ryuusei as he came to help him.

"Hold on, Jack! I'll try to fix you up!" Ryuusei said as he is using his scope to find the condition to fix.

"You fought well, Tasuku." Suzaku said as he came to him in a glow aura, "You have convinced me. You are no doubt one of the World's Best Buddyfighters." He then transformed to Variable Cord.

"This day just keeps getting weirder! Suzaku's just changed into Variable Cord!" The crow in the coat said.

"I may be going out on a limp but does this mean he's been the same Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord all along?" The crow in the suit asked.

"In my exhausted search for the most powerful Buddyfighter on your planet, I was watching for someone who not only possess physical potentate, but demonstrated strength of character as well. If you are one composed of weaker resolve, who went along with my tainted back role offered to throw the fight, I would never lend you my power. For this, I commend you." Variable Cord said

"You mean that you're gonna...?" Tasuku assumed.

"Let us create a bond of friendship to for seal Yamigedo together." He offered.

"Sure! But let's help Jack first!" Tasuku recommended.

"You're the only ones who can help him!" Ryuusei said.

"As you wish." Variable agreed as Tasuku was happy.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Count Dawn watches.

* * *

Rouga smiled for seeing Tasuku getting his buddy fixed.

Daisuke sighed, "Finally. Our work is done."

"Rouga." Cerberus said.

"What is it?" Rouga asked.

"Tell me. What would you do if you were in Tasuku's shoe? Would you have done the same as him and risk your Buddy's life?"

"What do you think?"

Variable Cord then laughed, "You humans are so gullible!" Tasuku gasped.

"What are you saying? Aren't you going to help Jack?" Ryuusei asked.

"No. We were about to lose patience. We've been waiting thousands of years for Star Guardian, Jackknife to appear before us!" Variable Cord said as he recalled his discussion with Dynamis.

* * *

 _At Star Dragon World..._

 _"Once we're sent to the distant past, what would happen to us after we seal Yamigedo." Variable Cord asked._

 _"You shall have to remain living that world." Dynamis said._

 _"After we complete this monumental task for you, you won't let us return to Star Dragon World?!"_

 _"Fear not. One day, I will send you a Neodragon that holds the ability to travel through time."_

 _Variable Cord thinks of that._

* * *

Tasuku then realized something, "And Jack is that dragon!"

"Ryuusei is just a Galactic who has the ability of analyzing any monsters, he doesn't possess the ability to travel through time. And now..." Variable Cord then was about to attack.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"He can't!" Count Dawn yelled.

* * *

Variable is about to launch his Typhoon but it sealed Jack in a dark orb.

"Jack! What are you doing to him?!" Tasuku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to use his ability to travel through time. I regret it will be impossible for me to return him to you though." Variable said as it surprised Tasuku, "Your Buddy's time has come to an end. The stress of traveling to the future won't be kind to his frail condition. I'm sorry things worked out this way."

"No, you can't!" Tasuku said.

"I won't let you take him away!" Ryuusei said as he jumps to save Jack but Variable Cord used his Typhoon to destroy Ryuusei.

"Ryuusei!" Daisuke yelled.

"I bid Earth farewell as I head back to the future. We'll leave Yamigedo to you this time." Variable Cord said as the portal opened up as his three dragons went in and Variable Cord went in to. The Neo Star Pulsar then was being sent to the future too as the portal has been closed shut.

"Variable Cord! No!" Tasuku yelled.

"This can't be!" Daisuke yelled.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Please arrest the girl!" Count Dawn said.

* * *

Then Count Dawn's bat began to multiple as they were about to capture Sofia but she used her card to transport herself and Gallows away to escape.

* * *

Count Dawn growled in frustration.

* * *

Daisuke then jumped down to see Tasuku.

"Tasuku. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"This isn't over. I know that Jack's still alive, and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back! Even if it means traveling to the future! Jack is my buddy and I'll never give up on him! And I need your help to save him. What do you say?" Tasuku said as he asked Daisuke.

"Yeah. Ryuusei and I will do everything we can to save Jack. Ryuusei and I will help you no matter what!" Daisuke said.

"Thank you, Daisuke."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said as Ryuusei was crying, "Hey, how come you're crying?"

"I couldn't save him in time. I could've stopped Variable Cord."

Daisuke sighed, "Don't blame yourself. Anyways, the next chapter will be about Gao's battle against Noboru who has come back again. Give a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas. But one more thing, can you guys help make an Impact card for me? Anything's fine."

"Hold on, don't we have an Impact card?"

"Not for Star Dragon World. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	25. Noboru Strikes Back Again

Chapter 25: Noboru Strikes Back Again

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, the class is in session.

"Okay! Let's try another one. If you're on a bus that's traveling 55 kilometers an hour, and the Buddyfight Stage is 75 kilometers from the school. How long will it take to get there?" The teacher put up a question. Mihara then saw a Buddy Police Helicopter as it heads to the school.

"Hey, it's the Buddy Police!" Mihara said as the class saw it.

"Hey, look! They're heading to the Junior High Building!" Niitani said.

"You know anything about this, bro?" Baku asked.

"I'm kinda out of the loop since I've been on leave." Gao said.

"You should go see." Kuguru advised.

"Okay."

"Settle down now! We're still in a middle of class, kids!" The teacher said.

* * *

At the Junior High Building. Tasuku, Daisuke, and Stella landed to speak to the Headmaster Merikomu about this.

"A big surprise, indeed." Merikomu said.

"Thank you for cooperating." Tasuku said.

"We appreciate your help." Daisuke said.

"That doesn't mean we'll trust you after what you did, you may stay until the Buddy Police are done. Got it?"

"I understand." Daisuke nodded.

* * *

At the Student Council Room, Neginoyama is opening the door to let the Buddy Police in.

"You have a visitor." He said as Shido came to them. He was surprised for the unexpected visit as he sees them in a angry mood.

"Oh. What a pleasant surprise." Shido said as he let them in, "So, uh. What brings you here?" He asked as they told him about Sofia, "I can't believe that our Sofia is working with Yamigedo!"

"She was posing as Death Shido." Tasuku said, "I confirm it personally."

"It would seem that Gallows is her Buddy, but I thought he was yours, isn't he?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh that? Well he's not my Buddy anymore. But it did have a sneaking suspicion about her though. That's the deck, she used if you like to check it out." He advised.

"Thanks. It wouldn't look to have a quick look." Stella said as she was going to check the desk for any evidence.

"Do you know where she is? When's the last time you heard from her?" Tasuku asked.

"I've no idea. She hasn't been here in days." Shido said.

"When did she leave anyway?" Daisuke said.

"I don't know. She never told me where she went." Shido said then Tasuku got a call.

"Hi. Any news? No, nothing here yet either. Of course you be the first to know." Tasuku said as Stella found something in the desk. She found a tablet as Tasuku ended the call, "Unfortunately, the search of her home produced nothing useful at all."

"It looks like we're stuck." Daisuke said.

"But we have better luck with that tablet of hers. We'll be in touch with you." Tasuku said to Shido.

"My door's always open." Shido said as they left the school.

* * *

In the helicopter...

"You didn't want to check in on Gao?" Stella asked.

"You should know how he's doing ever since his condition." Daisuke said.

"I figured I'll see him at the meeting a little later. And besides, you sure you're going to be okay, not using your Buddy Skill?" Tasuku asked.

"No, you need at least have some companion after all. Besides I promised to help you."

"Daisuke..."

* * *

At the Student Council Office.

"A master criminal like me can outsmart those Buddy Cops, especially to Daisuke. I'm going to enjoy watching Master Ikazuchi punish Sofia!" Shido snickered as Sofia and Gallows appeared behind them.

"You don't really believe that you'll escape punishment, do you?" Sofia asked as Shido turned and noticed her.

"Gah! Are you nuts? The Buddy Police were just here, looking for you! Leave or they'll arrest me too!" Shido said.

"Come with us! We got bigger things to worry about!" Gallows said as Sofia activated her card, transporting them to meet their master.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Ikazuchi is using his electric power on the little Yamigedo. Shido, Sofia, Gallows came as they saw what's going on.

"Uh, what am I looking at here?" Shido asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Sofia asked as Ikazuchi is creating a card from the little Yamigedo.

"It looks like, he's creating a new card!" Shido assumed.

* * *

At the Aibo Academy...

"Catching up on missed class again today?" Kuguru asked.

"No. Apparently Mr. Itsuke is busy on something else. I think I'll do some Aikikujitsu training instead." Gao recommended, "Later!" He leaves.

"We should head home too." Baku said as Kuguru nodded. Mihara and Niitani heard what they said.

"Aikikujitsu training, huh?" Niitani asked, "Wouldn't he used to practice Buddyfighting whenever he have the chance?"

"Yeah. I noticed that too!" Mihara said, "What's weird is Gao's only using Hero decks these days even in class!"

"Hey, you're right. Now that you mention it, that's the deck he used against Kazane, the other day."

"I heard some kids talking. He said for some reason, Gao is not able to use Dragon World decks anymore!"

"I'll be back!" Mihara heard a weird voice as it was Noboru who came to class, wearing sunglasses with American flag color on it, "By popular demand, I returned from the USA!" Mihara and Niitani were in no reaction, "Well? Aren't you guys gonna welcome me home? Come on, it's me! Noboru Kodo!" He took off his sunglasses.

"Uh yeah, we know it was you, Noboru." Niitani said.

"It's just that, 'I'll be back!' is something people say when they leave." Mihara explained the mistake, Noboru made.

Noboru was embarrassed as he got upset, "Agh! You don't get my American humor! Anyway, where's Gao? Either of you seem in around?" He asked. Mihara and Niitani looked at each other as they smiled and snickered as they told him what happened.

"Huh?! He can't use Dragon decks anymore?! We're talking about Gao Mikado, right?! Man, that's totally tragic!" Noboru reacted after hearing the news.

"That's just what I heard! Ask him!" Miharu said.

"Did you hear the news over there that Gao lost his first fight?" Niitani asked.

"Of course I did! I was in states, not on Pluto! Everyone who Buddyfights knows! His luck finally ran out, I guess." Noboru said., "He's always lucky with this game. Now he understands how I went through. Least, I didn't get all depressed though."

"Wait a second. It sounds to me like you came back to Japan, because you're worried about Gao!" Mihara realized as it surprised Noboru.

"Na uh! That's just crazy talk! America's got a lot of cool stuff and all but I got bored and wanted to come back that's all!" Noboru complained. Mihara and Niitani smiled as they think that wasn't true. Then Noboru blushed in embarrassment, "But since I gone to all this trouble to come back, it be a shame if I couldn't enjoy uh... I mean get a glimpse of his sad face!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Sofia Sakharov has disappeared." Tasuku reported.

"Her whereabouts are unknown. No one has heard or seen her anyway." Daisuke reported.

"We believe she'll show herself by trying to get close to an Omni Lord. So we need to be on full alert and prepare for the unexpected." Tasuku said as he show the image of Sofia to Count Dawn and the members of Buddy Police Youth.

"Here is the rundown of the Omni Lord, we've identified so far." Daisuke said as the monitor showed what Omni Lords have been found, "First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun." Zanya held the card of him, "Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai."

"He's sleeping, yo!" Tetsuya said as he sees Asmodai, resting in the coffin.

"Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn." Count Dawn nodded for his presence, "And the one who tricked us in Chonagoiya, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord."

"We're still trying to figure out how to track him down." Tasuku said.

"That leaves four to go, huh?" Tetsuya said.

"Actually there's only 3." Zanya said as he referred to Drum.

"Yeah. Yeah." Drum said as he pulled out the Emblem, "I know you guys are relying on me. I'm trying to become worthy of being Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. Maybe one day this will light up." He said as the emblem began to light up, "Hey! You see that?!" Then he realized something as it was Byakuya, who used the red flashlight on the orb.

"This is called Ninja Arts of Flashlight! Very illuminating."

"Byakuya! Stop fooling around!" Zanya said as he punished him by whacking his head. Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'I'm terribly sorry.'

Daisuke sighed, "Things couldn't get worst. Now that my sister is here." He sees his sister, sitting on the chair, waiting for them to finish.

* * *

Back at the hidden cave, the card has been completed.

"He actually made a new card!" Shido said as he was going to check on it.

"Hands off!" Ikazuchi yelled as he shocks Shido while Sofia protected herself, "That card belongs to me!" He takes the card, "I'm starving! Feed me some prey worthy of this card! And do it now!" He demanded as he felt the pain with purple lightning aura.

"Master? Are you okay?" Shido asked.

"It would appear he's unable to control himself very well right now." Sofia said.

"Find G-G-Gao Mikado, I'll fight him! And devour the next Fifth.. Omni Dragon Lord!" Ikazuchi said while still in pain.

"I don't think you're capable of fighting anyone." Shido said.

"Would you prefer that I eat you fools instead?!" He yelled as Shido got frightened.

"We will find him as you request." Sofia said.

* * *

At the shopping district, Daisuke is taking his sister to his apartment. It was silence as they haven't spoke a word since she arrived.

Haruka then tried to speak, "Uh... Big brother?"

"Any reasons why, you decide to come home after mom took you to the countryside?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, ever since the incident for being possessed and running away, I have to learn my lesson over to our grandparents and since Zanya and Akatsuki came to search for the Omni Lord. I was in favor to help them get it. Because of that, they were grateful and I wanted to go and help. And so..." Haruka explained.

"So you came here." Daisuke said as he sighed, "Well, I guess I could say, it's good to see you again." He said as Haruka became happy and hugged her brother. Then he received a call, "Yeah? Oh boy, why now of all times?" he ended the call, "Here's the key to my apartment. But if you're bored, go to CASTLE." He handed her the apartment key.

"Leaving for work again?"

"Sorry, I know I promised but..."

"No, you have a job to do. I'll be okay."

"Okay, be careful!" Daisuke said as he ran off to meet with Tasuku.

* * *

Back at the Sky Home...

"Really? Gao's gonna Buddyfight?" Count Dawn asked.

"Hello there!" Paruko is on the monitor for the live broadcast, "I'm Paruko Nanana, your guide for the exciting world of Buddyfight! Today, I'm at CASTLE, where Gao Mikado is gonna fight the mysterious challenger name, Tiger! At least that's what I heard! That's why I'm here!"

* * *

At CASTLE, Gao has arrived.

"Oh! Here's Gao now! Let's see what he has to say!" Paruko announced.

"Okay! Where is this 'Tiger'?" Gao asked as he's looking for him.

"Over here!" It was Noboru, wearing a Tiger mask, making his appearance. Gao then noticed something odd.

"Hey uh, why are you wearing a kitten mask?" Gao asked. Noboru then got mad.

"It's a tiger!"

"Well whatever you think you are, I'm gonna take you down with my Hero deck!" Gao said.

"Hold the phone! What's with that deck, pal?" Noboru asked, "I said I wanna have a Dragon battle with you!"

"I'm a little confused. Aren't you a Tiger?" Gao asked.

"Now you're a dragon?" Drum asked.

"No! I fight for Dragon World!"

"So then what's with the Tiger getup?" Drum asked as Noboru took off his mask.

"I wear because my last name is mean Tiger!"

"Look at that! The mysterious fighter is none other than Noboru Kodo!" Paruko announced as El Quixote came out of the deck.

"Don't forget about me!"

"I don't believe it! I haven't seen you like forever! How you've been?! And why on earth did you come back home?" Gao said excitedly after seeing his old friend again.

"To knock some sense into you, obviously." Noboru said as he took out Gao's hero deck and Mihara placed it in his bag and ran off CASTLE.

"Here, catch!" He dropped it down to floor below as Niitani grabbed it.

"Leave the rest to me!" Niitani said as he ran off but then he bumped into Haruka as she was heading to escalator.

"Ow!" Then she saw as it had the Hero cards in it, she picked one up, "Hm? Aren't these?"

"Ah!" Niitani yelled after seeing the mess, "Help me pick it up!"

"Ah right!" Haruka said as they are cleaning up the mess.

"So what did you go and do that for?" Gao asked.

"If you beat me, I'll give you your deck back. But now use your Dragon deck!" Noboru recommended as it surprised Gao.

"Uh oh." Drum was afraid of this.

"Yeah, sure. I understand."

* * *

"So Noboru's trying help Gao to have him use Dragon World again?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, he's giving him the help he needs!" Niitani said.

"Wow! I never thought that Noboru was so nice!"

"Yeah, but he never admits it." Niitani and Haruka began to chuckle.

* * *

The CASTLE Stage has been set as Gao and Noboru got into their position.

"Hurry and luminize so I can prove I'm better than you!" Noboru bragged. But then on the center stage, a portal appeared as Sofia and Ikazuchi appeared on stage.

"It's you!" Gao saw Ikazuchi.

* * *

At the helicopter...

"It's Sofia Sakharov!" Tasuku said as he saw in the tablet, "Wait." He takes it.

"Hey! Rude there!" Daisuke said.

"Sorry. But look! Are they going after Gao?!" He asked.

"Looks obvious."

* * *

"Gao Mikado. Master Ikazuchi challenges you." Sofia requested, "Accept! Or suffer the same fate as your dear friend, Tenbu!"

"That's the guy who beat Gao?" Noboru asked as he saw the same guy who fought Gao the other day. Sofia then toss the black skull.

"Darkness Barrier activate!" The Darkness Barrier has been activated as it engulfed Gao and Drum, including Noboru and El Quixote.

* * *

At the Darkness Barrier has been set as Gao and Noboru were on the side of the stage.

"Just when you think you're out, they pull you back in!" Drum asked. Then Noboru and El Quixote were on the center stage.

"Where are we?" Noboru asked.

"In the Darkness Barrier." El Quixote said, "And we're stuck in here until we managed to defeat the Ikazuchi fellow!" Ikazuchi appeared on the other side as Paruko warped herself to the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights! Paruko Nanana will be there! We have another live broadcast from the Darkness Barrier!" Paruko announced.

"Hurry up already!" Ikazuchi demanded. Paruko became scared.

"Gao, will you be able to do this?" She asked Gao if he can still use his usual deck. Gao looked at it as he felt nervous. He still remembered the time he lost to Ikazuchi.

* * *

 ** _Game Over. Winner: Ikazuchi_**

 _Gao's deck case was broken as his cards fell. Yamigedo devoured Tenbu._

* * *

"Grandpa..." He clenched his deck as he felt the shock and dropped his deck case.

"You okay?" Drum asked as Gao fell to his knees, "You can't do this."

"Giving up without a fight? I didn't take you for a spineless loser! Oh well, it's dinner time!" Ikazuchi said as he plans to devour them.

"Not so fast!" Noboru yelled, "What kind of player brags about defeating someone who can't fight back? Let me, the Great Noboru Kodo be your opponent!" He recommended himself, "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to devour an ant!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Sofia watches the match.

"Did you hear that?! Noboru's just challenged Ikazuchi to fight him instead of Gao!" Paruko announced.

"And the one with forgiveness." Sofia heard a deep voice.

"Show yourself!" She pull out her card.

"All in good time. I apologized for being attempt to party." He appeared to be a skull knight, wearing a blue armor, with purple cape and a crown. He carries a white bow and rides a horse with white and blue armor.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am one of the Hundred Demons, First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos to be exact!" He introduced himself.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Tetsuya and Zanya are making their emergency launch to head on over to CASTLE of saving Gao.

"The fight is about to begin!" Paruko announced.

"Come on, hurry! I don't wanna miss anything!" Zanya said as Tsukikage agreed.

"Let's kick it to top gear!" Byakuya said.

"I'm glad I had that nap!" Asmodai said.

"Yeah! You're fully charged to help Gao, yo!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

At the helicopter...

"How can you help, Tasuku? You don't have a Buddy or even a Core Gadget." Stella said.

"Even so, I have no choice!" Tasuku said as Daisuke looked at his Core Deck.

"Tasuku! Use mine!" Daisuke recommended.

"Huh?"

"You need to hurry and help Gao!"

"But I..."

"No time! Just do it!"

Tasuku thinks as he nodded then takes Daisuke's Core Deck as he wears his Core Gadget.

 **Buddy Skill On**

"Meet me at CASTLE!" Tasuku said as Ryuusei came out, "Let's go."

"Right!" They head off to CASTLE.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Hundred Demons, lurking in the darkness! Destroy and rampage! Devour the World! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"With Golden wings on my back, I swore through the sky! Luminize! Noble Wing Knights!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

"I'm with Dragon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Ikazuchi has the first move!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"First, he calls Rampage Chizomegumo to the center! Then Strange Dilemma to the left! And he sets the Starved Yamigedo!" Paruko announced.

"No, Noboru! Stop! He's just too dangerous!" Gao warned.

"It's too late!" Drum said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Chizomegumo! Devour the fighter!" Ikazuchi ordered.

"In your dreams! I cast! Dragonic Thunder!" Noboru paid one gauge as Chizomeguo was shocked by lightning and was destroyed, "Hope you can do better than that, tough guy!"

"I can! Stranger Dilemma's Thunder Mind activate!" He said.

"Say what?" Noboru asked as Dilemma got the Yamigedo out from his body as it attacks.

"Behold my Thunder Mind!" Ikazuchi said as Yamigedo inflicted 1 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(N: 9/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: Dilemma/Chizomegumo/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit for Sofia.

"Yowza! What a terrifying move!" Paruko announced.

"That was Stranger Dilemma's ability. Was it not?" Gratos asked.

"Yes. A Thunder Mind activates when an opponent uses a spell." Sofia explained.

* * *

"How are you holding up, my boy?" El Quixote asked.

"Heh. I had a lot worst." Noboru said.

"Step aside and let me fight! I couldn't forgive myself if you ended up like Tenbu." Gao said on the monitor as Noboru grunted.

"Why do you never give me enough credit, Gao?!" He asked.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"What do you mean?" Gao asked.

"This guy beat you. So if I defeat him, it means I'm stronger than you, right?" Noboru asked.

* * *

"I'll win and prove to you once and for all that I'm the better Buddyfighter! I Draw! Charge and Draw! Buddycall to the right! Dragon Knight, El Quixote!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I'll charged til the ends of the Earth!" He said.

"I call Dragon Knight, Red Baron to the left! I equip soar now! Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion!" He paid 2 gauge as he equipped Hyperion.

"There it is! Noboru's become one with his monster instead of the three in the row formation!" Paruko announced.

"Red Baron! Go attack Dilemma!" He ordered.

* * *

"No wait!" Gao warned but it was too late.

* * *

"I'll show them what I can do. Helping Gao is just a bonus!" Noboru said as Red Baron shoots at Dilemma as he was destroyed.

"An Assault of Glory!" El Quixote attacked Ikazuchi as he inflicted 2 gauge as Noboru gained one gauge due to the effect.

"I'm tired of doubting my ability! And treating Gao like he's some sort of Hero!" Noboru said as he attacked Ikazuchi, inflicting 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(N: 10/ Item: Hyperion/ G: 1: Red Baron/None/El Quixote)

(I: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit, Gratos is watching...

"That warrior's something special." He looked at Noboru, "He could proved useful as a sacrificial pawn for the Great Yamigedo."

* * *

"I cast! Hundred Demon Sorcery, Akishoki!" He paid one gauge, "With 6 life, I can draw 2 cards!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"He deliberately allowed the attack so he could cast that spell. Increasing the cards in his hand does not go well for Noboru." Count Dawn said, "But if he can't use it without the Hundred Demon's card in the field." Then he thought of something, "His Set Spell must have the Hundred Demons Attribute!"

* * *

Back at the battle...

"He's calling One Hundred Demon's monster after the other!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi called Zazamera to the left and Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon to the right.

"Thanks to Zeon's ability, Dilemma is revived in the center position!" Paruko announced as Dilemma's revived.

"I equip! Feel in the Darkness of Terror. Awake the mighty jaws of wicked beast that hungers for misery! Thunder Claw, Narukami!" Ikazuchi equipped his item, "Devour him completely! My Hundred Demons!"

"I move Red Baron to the center!" Noboru moved Red Baron to the center as Zazamera destroyed Red Baron. Then Dilemma and Zeon joined together to attack, inflicting 3 damage together.

"Noboru's hit with 3 damage!" Paruko announced.

"Serve me best by perishing!" Ikazuchi used his Narukami to destroy Dilemma.

"Narukami boosts his critical by destroying a fellow monster!" Paruko announced.

"Disappear... Underling!" Ikazuchi attacks.

"I cast... Green Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he regained one life.

"He blocks and gains one life!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Shido watched the match on his phone as Ikazuchi growled in frustration.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(N: 8/ Item: Hyperion/ G: 1: None/None/EL Quixote)

(I: 6/ Item: Narukami/ G: 2: Zazamera/None/Zeon)

* * *

"Master's being too reckless out there." Gallows said sadly.

"He's using all of his energy to just stay standing. I hate to think what I might do if he loses the fight." Shido said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"This will finish you off! I call to the left, Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula!" He called forth the ultimate monster.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Vlad Dracula's critical increases for each Dragon Knight card that's in the Drop Zone." Sofia explained.

"6. The critical of that is formidable indeed." Gratos said.

* * *

"And Ikazuchi has 6 life left!" Gao said.

"Noboru could've win it here!" Drum said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"There's no way the weirdo's stronger than Gao." Noboru refused to admit it, "And if I defeat him, then Gao should return to his old self! There's sure is a lot writing on this! I could get another shot at fighting Gao!" He said as he looked at Ikazuchi's scary face, "My Ultimate Rival! I've gotta win this!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Somebody's on fire!" Gao said.

* * *

"Bloody Charge activate!" Noboru said as Vlad Dracula gains the power of Bloody Charge, "Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula! Attack the fighter!" He gains 6 critical because of 6 Dragon Knights in the Drop Zone.

"I cast! Gedo Shield!" He paid one gauge as the shield appear with Yamigedo's head image is on it, "I'll devour the attack! Let's see how you respond to that, Dragon boy!" Ikazuchi said as the Gedo Shield used the attack on Noboru as he was dealt with 1 damage.

"Amazing! Noboru receives one damage point!" Paruko announced, "Along with blocking the attack, that spell inflicts damage on the opponent! Talk about one scary card!"

"Ready, my boy?!" El Quixote asked to attack.

"Oh yeah! Hyperion!"

"Assault of Glory!" They inflicted 4 damage together as they gained 2 gauge

 **End of Move**

* * *

(N: 7/ Item: Hyperion/ G: 2: Dracula/None/El Quixote)

(I: 2/ Item: Narukami/ G: 1: Zazamera/None/Zeon)

* * *

"I'll finish him on my next turn!" Noboru said.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"You won't have a next turn, sorry." Sofia said as she expected something happening.

* * *

"I need to eat!" Ikazuchi then start grasping in pain.

"Don't look now! But I think something's wrong with Ikazuchi!" Paruko announced after seeing him suffered.

"I'm starving! Must devour! Feed me!" Ikazuchi then released the little Yamigedo as it devoured Zazamera and Zeon, "Most powerful demon beast that is starving for destruction! Devour the Hundred Demons and show yourself! Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" He called as the little Yamigedo transformed into Great Fiend, Yamigedo.

"Good golly! He's Buddycalled Great Fiend Yamigedo to the right position!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"This can't be good!" Gao was shocking for seeing Yamigedo on the field again.

* * *

Yamigedo then attacked Noboru.

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he regained one life.

"Once again, that spell helps him regained one life point!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"It's no use, Noboru! Watch out!" Gao tried to warn but it was too late to stop him.

* * *

"Yamigedo's Thunder Mind activate!" Yamigedo has its ability to attacked Noboru, inflicting one damage.

"What colossal power! Noboru was able to block Yamigedo's attack but he couldn't prevent the damage from Thunder Mind!" Paruko announced.

"Least it's better than taking a direct hit!" Noboru said.

"I said feed me! And I mean now!" Ikazuchi said as he performing a Link Attack with Yamigedo

"Here comes Yamigedo's Double Attack!" Paruko announced as Yamigedo devoured 2 damage at Noboru.

"Dinner is served! Thunder Claw, Narukami!" Ikazuchi inflicted 2 damage.

"You're not that tough! Time to show you the skills I picked up at the great old US of A!"

"Not yet!" Ikazuchi said as Noboru was confused, "The Dark and Evil they called Demonic! And all of it is controlled by me! Time for Final Phase! I cast!" He cast as the card he activated goes up and he pays 2 gauge.

* * *

At the Skull Pit..

"Did he say 'Final Phase'?!" Drum asked.

"I guess he must have Impact card!" Gao said.

* * *

"Now is the time to show your power!" Ikazuchi said as three summoning circles appear and revealed Yamigedo, "Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi!"

"I shall ride again!" El Quixote said as he and Vlad are devoured by Yamigedos and Hyperion was devoured too.

"All his monsters and his item have been destroyed!" Paruko announced, "It's just like Daisuke's Impact card! What an incredible card!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"There's also one thing comparing for Daisuke's Impact to Master Ikazuchi's. For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage points to his opponent." Sofia explained.

* * *

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo combined their power as he charged a giant electrical ball, he throws it as it attacked Noboru, inflicted damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

"Noboru!" Gao yelled.

* * *

Ikazuchi then fell as he was groveling down.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"I'm not surprised. If he's absorbing Yamigedo's massive level of energy, there's no way his body will be able to handle it." Count Dawn said, "It's a miracle he's been able to keep it together for this long."

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"I always wondered what the human threshold was for such power." Gratos said.

"We can't maintain the Darkness Barrier any longer." Sofia said.

* * *

Yamigedo begins to roar as the Darkness Barrier ended. Transporting them back to CASTLE.

"What happen? We lost?" Gao asked.

"Don't make a move, Sofia! You're completely surrounded!" Zanya said as he made it on time.

"We got an arrest warrant for you and Ikazuchi!" Tetsuya said, "So you better come peacefully, you dig?"

"Even in my weaken condition, I can still prevent you from making a getaway with that mysterious power of yours." Asmodai said.

"I cannot allow that to happen." Gratos said as his voice echoed.

"Who's that?!" Drum asked.

"You're defeated, so you lose everything!" He said as they saw Gratos appearing, "That is the Fight Code of Honor." He appeared behind Noboru.

"And just who are you supposed to be?!" Noboru asked.

"Silecne!" Gratos then captured Noboru in a sphere, "I will deal with you later!" He knocked him unconscious.

"What have you done?! Why you-!" El Quixote tried to attack but Gratos stopped him as he turned him into a card.

"I will be taking these two with me." Gratos said.

"You what?!" Drum asked.

"What do you expect? He lost. You must accept the consequence of defeat. And don't try to do anything. With your Omni Lord in reduced strength, there's no way to prevent the indefinable."

"You wanna test that theory?" Asmodai asked.

"Ha! No need! I bid you all farewell!" Gratos then use his rainbow mist as he disappeared with Noboru and El Quixote including Sofia and Ikazuchi.

"What sorcery is this? It's spooky looking mystery monster just made Ikazuchi, Noboru, and Sofia disappeared right before my very eyes!" Paruko announced.

"What the? How on earth did he do that?" Zanya asked. Tasuku made it to the CASTLE.

"Oh no, we're too late." Tasuku said.

"No! We couldn't make in time!" Ryuusei said.

In the Helicopter, Daisuke slammed his fist at the door.

"Damn it! We couldn't stop him in time!" Daisuke said as he was upset.

Gao and Drum got out of the elevator as they were sad. He saw the others.

"Sorry, Gao." Tasuku apologized.

"We didn't make it in time." Daisuke said. Then Gao fell to his knees as he began to cry.

"Poor Noboru. It should've been me fighting!"

"It's not your fault." Drum said.

"Noboru!" Gao yelled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This was bad enough for Tenbu to be gone but now Noboru's captured! What's next?!"

"Calm down. For now let's get started on this. This chapter will have one card. And get this, it's my strong Impact for Star Dragon World! Here's one now." He clapped his hand twice as the Impact card show itself. It shows a large amounts of energy in a starry form gathers in the user's fist as he gives a fighting pose before thrusting it into the opponent as he is struck with infinite fists of light. When Ryuusei is on the field with a Galacticarms, Ryuusei fuses with the energy and trapping the opponent before the impact, "My Infinite Stardust Fist! By paying 3 gauge and 1 life, I can only cast if I have a "Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei" on my field. I can deal 4 Damage to my opponent! And it gets better! If I have a "Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei" on my field with a "Galactic Arms" in its soul, the damage cannot be reduced and this card cannot be negated! It's a strongest card!"

"So does that mean we can win that card?"

"If it'll take to save others. The next chapter will be about Hundred Demons' Hunter, Ban encountering with the Dark Hero, Mukuro. Give me a review of what you think and give good Galactic ideas anything is fine. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	26. Darkheroes vs Superheroes

Chapter 26: Darkheroes vs Superheroes

* * *

"Yamigedo's Thunder Mind activate!" Yamigedo has its ability to attacked Noboru, inflicting one damage.

"What colossal power! Noboru was able to block Yamigedo's attack but he couldn't prevent the damage from Thunder Mind!" Paruko announced.

"Least it's better than taking a direct hit!" Noboru said.

"I said feed me! And I mean now!" Ikazuchi said as he performing a Link Attack with Yamigedo

"Here comes Yamigedo's Double Attack!" Paruko announced as Yamigedo devoured 2 damage at Noboru.

"Dinner is served! Thunder Claw, Narukami!" Ikazuchi inflicted 2 damage.

"You're not that tough! Time to show you the skills I picked up at the great old US of A!"

"Not yet!" Ikazuchi said as Noboru was confused, "The Dark and Evil they called Demonic! And all of it is controlled by me! Time for Final Phase! I cast!" He cast as the card he activated goes up and he pays 2 gauge.

* * *

At the Skull Pit..

"Did he say 'Final Phase'?!" Drum asked.

"I guess he must have Impact card!" Gao said.

* * *

"Now is the time to show your power!" Ikazuchi said as three summoning circles appear and revealed Yamigedo, "Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi!"

"I shall ride again!" El Quixote said as he and Vlad are devoured by Yamigedos and Hyperion was devoured too.

"All his monsters and his item have been destroyed!" Paruko announced, "It's just like Daisuke's Impact card! What an incredible card!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"There's also one thing comparing for Daisuke's Impact to Master Ikazuchi's. For each card that was destroyed, he inflicts damage points to his opponent." Sofia explained.

* * *

Ikazuchi and Yamigedo combined their power as he charged a giant electrical ball, he throws it as it attacked Noboru, inflicted damage, thus ending the game.

* * *

"Noboru!" Gao yelled.

* * *

At night at the Sky Home...

"I promise you, Mr and Mrs. Kodo, the Buddy Police will do everything in its power to find your son, Noboru." Count Dawn said as he is making contact to Noboru's parents.

"Thank you, you're our only hope." He said.

"Goodbye." The communication ended.

"It's all my fault." Gao blamed himself, "It's because of me, that Noboru's..."

"Nonsense! Blaming yourself for everyone else matter won't bring him back. Now go home and get some rest." Count Dawn advised as it surprised Gao. He remembered the time after Noboru's captured by Gratos.

* * *

 _At CASTLE. Niitani and Mihara returned Gao's Hero deck._

 _"We're really sorry, Gao." Mihara apologized._

 _"It's okay." Gao takes it back._

 _"It's up to you to save Noboru!" Mihara said as Gao was surprised, "We can only count on you now!"_

 _"I will. And I won't rest until I do!" Gao swore_

* * *

"Go home? No! I wanna look for Noboru!" Gao said.

"I know. And we have to find out who that mysterious monster is as well. But the rest of the team will have to manage that without you and Drum, I'm afraid." Count Dawn said.

"You're cutting us out?!" Drum asked.

"Don't forget that the two of you are still on leave. I don't recall approving your return to active duty."

"Don't worry. We'll find him for you, I promise. We won't let you down." Tasuku said.

"They couldn't gotten far, we'll do everything we can to find them and save Noboru." Daisuke said.

"But you gave Ryuusei to Tasuku because he doesn't have Jack!" Gao said as he realized he overdid it, "Sorry. I... I shouldn't have say that." Tasuku sighed as Gao became frustrated as he ran off.

"Gao! W-wait up!" Drum said as he follows Gao.

* * *

"What? You don't want me to return it?" Tasuku asked as he was going to return Daisuke's deck to him.

"It's particularly my fault too for not saving Jack in time. So for time being, you need to hold on to that until you find Jack again. You worked hard on Star Dragon World than just me." Daisuke said.

"But what about you? You need a Core Gadget and a Buddy."

"I'll stick with my Dragon World deck for now." He pulled out his Core Deck, "I asked Count Dawn to make another copy of Neo Deck Case and as for my buddy..." The card came out as Kenichi came out in his small form, "I'll have Kenichi for now."

"It's a pleasure!" Kenichi said.

"Daisuke. I don't know what to say."

"Just take good care of my Buddy. He maybe an idiot but he's a good buddy."

"Right. It'll be nice working with Ryuusei." He said as Ryuusei came out.

"It'll be the pleasure of working you, Tasuku!" Ryuusei said as he saluted.

"Don't salute." Daisuke said as they laughed for the amusement.

* * *

At the hidden cave...

"It's clear this one lacks the fortitude needed to be Master Yamigedo's buddy. He'll be like this for sometime." Gratos said as he sees Ikazuchi, fallen unconscious during the last fight.

"That's all well and good! But why don't you tell us who you are?" Shido asked since he never seen Gratos before. Gratos turns his face to Shido as he got frighten, "That's what Gallows here wants to know!"

"I am a Hundred Demon's monster from Darkness Dragon World. They call me, the First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos." He reached his hand into the dark portal as he pull out Noboru.

"Uh why did you decide to show up now?" Shido asked.

"Awaken, young boy!" Gratos demanded to Noboru as he woke up from his slumber.

"Who are you?! Where have you brought me?!" Noboru asked as he noticed Sofia, Ikazuchi who is unconscious and Shido and Gallows, "Judging by the stench, I have to go with bad guy's secret lair! You won't be able to hold me down here for long!" He tried to kick at Gratos but he grabbed it for counter.

"You are destined to become one of Master Yamigedo's pawns." Gratos said.

"Aren't you even going to say 'please', boneface? Dream on!" Noboru refused as Gratos's eyes are glowing.

"By the powers of Darkness, you will do Master Yamigedo's bidding!" Gratos said as Noboru losing his control of his mind.

"G...Gao."

* * *

In the sky, Ban and Ricky are riding as Ban felt something.

"You feel that? I just got a bad vibe." Ban said as his hair tension sensed something.

"Hundred Demons detected, ki!" Ricky said.

"Let's burn some rubber! He said.

"Okie-Dokie!" Ricky turned the handlebars as Ban makes the imitating motorcycle sound.

* * *

They went to the same docks and landed near the warehouses as Ban's hair tension stopped.

"We lost the Hundred Demons signal, chief." Ricky said. As they drove to find it, they have an unexpected surprised along in their way.

"Try to put yourself at a hospital, flake?!" Ban complained.

"Yeah, Rat thing!" Ricky said.

"Apologies there, mac." Mukuro was in his posing of apology as Ban did the same, "I'm a humble wanderer name Mukuro Shigamine. I come all the way from Hero World. I am still adjusting to the ways of your planet, see?"

"I am the guy who tracks down evil Hundred Demons and demolish them with my fist! I am the Great, Ban Enma otherwise as known as Hundred Demons' Hunter! Hang on!" Ban said as he noticed something, "I have no time to talk to you! I'm hot on the trail of one right now! Gotta split, daddy-o!" He plans to continue searching for the Hundred Demons.

"You seem swell. So sorry for what I gotta do. But I'll be needing you to hand over your Omni Lord Emblem. Do it nice and easy now." Mukuro said as he demanded.

"You been in the sun too long." Ban assumed.

"You do have one, don't you?" Mukuro asked.

"Hardly, pal." Ban said.

"You wanna be a wise guy, huh?" He said as he spit out his toothpick as it went through Ban by a hair.

"Try to ruffle my feathers, huh?!" He asked angrily.

"You still deny you have the Omni Lord Emblem?"

"Sure do! What are you jagging about anyway?! Describe this emblem thing?"

"It's shaped like an orb. And the Omni Lord's symbol is smack dab in the middle." Mukuro demonstrated as Ricky heard the familiar info, "Just like that, mac." Ricky has the Omni Lord Emblem inside of him.

"What's the dealio? You eyes to this, Ricky?" Ban asked.

"N-no! Not at all!" Ricky said nervously, "I know nothing about the thing, ki!"

"Well you heard him. You're barking up the wrong tree. And now we cleared that up... this is for spitting up that groody toothpick at me!" Ban said as he plans to punch him as revenge but Mukuro used the card to block his attack.

"Nice try. But I've Seen Through Your Moves!" He jumped back.

"Why you-!"

"It looks to me, you might need a persuasion. I got ways of making you talk!" He said as he got Schwarz out.

"We're coming, Chief!" The three dragons from his deck came out to help him.

"Who's the chump in the hat?!" Gang asked.

"I could handle him on my own. But you need some exercise." Ban said as he approve of them to fight, "Go take care of him, boys."

"Alright!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Are you sure? A fight between rival groups of a legendary illegal monster?" Count Dawn asked as Stella informed them.

"That's right." Stella said.

* * *

At the Tent...

"Sends us everything you have!" Count Dawn ordered.

"Working on it!" She sends the data, "It should be on your screen now."

* * *

She sends them the image of Ban with his three monsters, up against Mukuro and Schwarz.

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter." Zanya recognized.

"And Shigamine!" Tetsuya recognized him too.

"Something must be up." Tasuku said.

"If he's here then he must've found a Omni Lord Emblem." Daisuke assumed.

"And I'm going to make sure he doesn't get it!" Tasuku said.

"Sure that's wise?" Count Dawn asked, "I mean you are using Daisuke's deck after all and you haven't experienced the Galactic monsters before."

"I can handle it." Tasuku said as Count Dawn thinks.

"Suppose I have no choice. Buddy Police Youth! Emergency Launch!"

"Roger that, Count!" They said as they started their departure.

"Come on, A-dog! Let's fly!" Tetsuya said as Asmodai came out of his coffin for recovery.

"Sorry, Tets. But I gotta pass."

"What are you talking about, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Can't waste away mano after mano with that Shigamine again. Best if I sit this one out." He said as he went back into the coffin.

"Oh, come on! You can't do that!" He groaned in frustration.

* * *

Back at the warehouse district. Schwarz shoots at them with his gun. The three dragons tried to defend themselves from the bullets. Schwarz thought he finished them off but they still remained in the open.

"Get ready for our turn!" Gang said.

"Let's go super bashing!" Bash said.

"He deserves a good beating!" Billion said as he comes charging to attack.

During the battle. Tasuku used his Buddy Skill to reach to the district. Meanwhile Daisuke is driving the Buddy Police Car while Zanya is in the passenger seat. They managed to stop him in time.

"We're the Buddy Police!" Tasuku said.

"Enough of this fighting at once!" Daisuke said.

"We'll be taking you into custody."

Ban grunted as he noticed something flashing in Ricky's body.

"Hey, Chief! What's happening, ki?" Ricky asked as the symbol of fire is shown. Zanya's Core began to glow green.

"Zanya." Ziun said inside Zanya's deck.

"What can I do for you, Lord Ziun?" Zanya asked.

"My Omni Lord Emblem is resonating with another." Ziun explained.

"Whoa! Would you look at that?" Zanya said.

"That could only mean there's another Omni Lord nearby!" Tasuku said.

"So that's the reason why Shigamine came to the Hundred Demons' Hunter. He thought he had Omni Lord with him." Daisuke said as Tasuku looked and saw the flashing light on Ricky.

"Then that means... that tiny dragon is an Omni Lord?" Tasuku asked as Shigamine noticed it too.

"Huh? There must be something mistake, ki! I'm just a little Dragon Kid, Ricky from Ancient World! Someone's trying to pull a fast one!" Ricky complained.

"This true, Ricky? Tell me." Ban asked with his disappointed look on his face as Ricky was nervous.

"Uh... W-what, Chief?"

"Tell me what an Omni Lord is." Ban requested as Ricky was shocked.

"Uh..." He was about to explain but then Mukuro captured him, "Help, Chief!"

"Ricky!"

"I'll be taking this Omni Lord Emblem and don't try to follow me!" Mukuro advised as he and his buddy made their pursuit.

"No! Get back here!" Ban yelled.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Schwarz said as he shoots them down to stop them from following.

"There's no time to lose! Go and follow them!" Tasuku said, "Daisuke will stay and assist me."

"Are you sure?" Zanya asked.

"That's an order!"

"Right! Sorry Tasuku! Make sure you help him out, Daisuke!" Zanya said.

"You can count on me!" Daisuke said confidently.

"Let's go, Tsukikage!" Zanya said as Tsukikage nodded, 'Nin!'.

 **Buddy Skill On**

They head off to go after Mukuro and Schwarz. Ban then ran to his motorcycle as he plans to head off to catch Mukuro and save his Buddy.

"We're going after them too!"

"Got it, Chief!" They said.

"Not so fast, punk! I already told you we're taking you to custody!" Tasuku said.

"Sorry. But we're not letting you go." Daisuke said.

"Trying to turn my bud against me, huh? Well I like to see you try. But I gotta warn ya, pal, I'm not going anywhere now. Not until my Ricky's back safe and sound." Ban said.

"Then you leave us no choice but to take you by force!" Tasuku said.

"This ought be good. You got guts to fight me all alone besides Daisuke. Maybe I'll stick around a bit." Ban said.

'What is that guy thinking? Tasuku has my deck, it should be strong enough against his Dragon Emperors.' Daisuke thinks.

* * *

Later. Mukuro and Schwarz are still in pursuit.

"Get your dirty mitts off of me!" Ricky demanded, "Put me down! Let go of me, ki!" While Ricky tries to complained. Mukuro didn't noticed a microscopic size Tsukikage was hanging on his cape. The original Tsukikage sensed it as he knows where he's heading.

"Good work. Let's go cut him off!" Zanya said as he head off to the location.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. Drum was busy in Gao's room, making adjustments to his drill. He sees Gao, laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Let me go, ki!" Gao heard a voice as he checked outside his window.

"Who's that?!" Drum asked as he sees Mukuro and Schwarz jumping from one house to another as he saw him carrying Ricky, "It's Mukuro Shigamine! Am I seeing things or was he carrying Ricky?" Gao then went back to his room to get his deck. He still can't pick up his Dragon World deck as he decided to take the Hero World deck as usual, "What are you thinking, kid?" Gao then placed his deck into the case.

"Let's go. You'll see." Gao said.

"I guess our leave is over, huh?" Drum said.

* * *

Back at the warehouse district...

"If you're with the Buddy Police like Daisuke there, then why aren't you calling out your Buddy to back you up?" Ban asked as Ryuusei came out.

"Because I'm here right now!" Ryuusei said.

"Hm? That's your buddy? I heard that you usually use Jack as your buddy. Why is your buddy different?"

"I don't have the time to explain but it won't stop us from taking you guys in!" Tasuku said as Ban laughed.

"You should be a comedian! But you're wrong. Show him, boys." Ban ordered his dragons to show them a lesson.

"Oh boy." Daisuke said as the three dragons jumps up and Ban follows them.

"Just kidding, daddy-os! I'm only interested in a fair fight. Therefore, I prefer to fight your own deck and not from someone's deck you can borrow. Stop acting tough. Not everyone will be as forgiving as me. We'll meet again, old friend." Ban said as he and his gang went off to save Ricky.

"Friend of yours?" Tasuku asked.

"Let's just say we're acquainted." Daisuke said.

"How come you never told me?"

"Then I'll be treated as an accomplice. Besides, it's not my busy with him now. We have our own top priorities."

"You're right." Tasuku nodded.

* * *

Later. Mukuro and Schwarz are still heading off. Zanya managed to made it to the location as he prepared a surprise plan.

"Buddy Police Barrier!" Zanya activated as the five flying panel machines appeared as they activated the barrier, surrounding the park, trapping Mukuro and his buddy.

"Now, you're cornered! You have two options: You can give yourself up or you can Buddyfight against me!" Zanya made a suggestion.

"Tough guy, huh? I think I'll go for Door #2, copper!" Mukuro said.

"Zanya!" Zanya heard Gao as he and Drum appeared inside the barrier.

"You're back?" Zanya asked as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Lord Drum?!'.

"Don't... just... stand... there! Give me some help here!" Ricky said as he was trying to struggle.

"I was right! He was kidnapped!" Drum said.

"Why'd you take Ricky?!" Gao asked.

"Because, the little guy's actually an Omni Lord!" Zanya said as it surprised Gao and Drum.

"It's not true! I don't know what they're talking about, ki!" Ricky refuse to admit it.

"Hang tight, Ricky! I'll have you free in no time!" Gao swore for rescuing Ricky.

"Don't be a fool! You're still on a sign of leave, aren't you?" Zanya recalled.

"Yeah, but..."

"I can handle this! Now, go!" Zanya recommended and demanded.

"Come on, Zanya! Just give a kid a chance!" Drum requested, "I promise it won't be like yesterday! He brought his Hero deck!"

"Don't tell him!" Gao complained, "He's right, Zanya! I know I can do this!" He said as Zanya thinks for his decision.

"Do what you want." He approved as Gao gave his thumb up.

"You won't be sorry, man!"

"Warp Successful!" Paruko warped herself through the Buddy Police Barrier, "Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there!" She announced.

"Emergency Launch! From the Eye of the Storm! Luminize! Beaming Sunshine Guardians!"

"Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! The lone wolf of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Hero World!"

"I'm a real fighter for Hero World."

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Talk about a total thriller! Today's battle is a Hero World Showdown! With Justice Drum as his Buddy monster, Gao must be using his Superhero Attribute deck! And with Schwarz as his, Shigamine must be using Darkhero Attribute cards! But let's get to the action! Gao went first and called Cyber Police Assault Leader. Truth be told, his long arm of range, blasting some major damage off a newcomer to our planet!" Paruko announced as Assault Leader inflicted 2 damage at Mukuro.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Zanya reported to Count Dawn.

"Please forgive me, Count." Zanya apologized.

"Now that it's time, there's nothing we can do." Count Dawn said, "Except sit back and hope that Gao can get it together, long enough to win this." He advised.

* * *

At the freeway, Daisuke is driving with Tasuku to meet up with Gao.

"We'll make it in time. I just know it." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded.

"Now, it's Shigamine's turn of that!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"For my first move, I call Darkness Fist, Gwen to the left!" He called out a man, wearing martial armor that is black and light green lining, wrapped with a ribbon around his waist, his skin is black with lining, red eyes and purple long hair. His effect of First Darkhero Hideout activated.

"Whenever a Darkhero is called to the field, Shigamine's First Darkhero Hideout card's ability is activated!" Paruko announced as Shigamine drew a card.

"Now I can draw one card! I'm gonna pay one gauge and then discard one Darkhero from my hand, see? Which lets m Buddycall my big gorilla, Shadow Hero, Schwarz to the right!" Shigamine pays one gauge and discarded one card as he Buddycalled. Schwarz then placed Ricky in an orb to keep him from escaping.

"Guten tag!" He said as Shigamine regains one life, "Dumb Strike!" He aim his target at Assault Leader as he shoots him and destroys him.

"I'll get you for that!" Gao yelled.

"Schwarz's destroys Assault Leader with his ability!" Paruko announced.

"I equip!" He pays one gauge, "And cut all down!" He paid one life, "As the defender of transient light! Sword of Fallen Heroes, Shadow Requiem!" He equipped his item. Gao growled for seeing that item.

"Gwen. Unleash your rage on the fighter!" Mukuro ordered as Gwen began to gripped his knuckles as he used his palm to slam it on the floor and the palm appears near Gao from the ground as he was hit and dealt with 2 damage.

"When Darkness Fist, Gwen brings damage to an opponent, he returns to the player's hand!" Paruko announced as Gwen faded and returned to Mukuro's hand.

"Get him, Schwarz." He said as Schwarz shoots at Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Schwarz returned to his Buddy's hand due to his effect.

"Think you can keep up, kid?" He asked Gao.

"At the end of the move, Schwarz's returns to his player's hand as well!" Paruko announced.

"The Emblem's mine!" Mukuro makes his move to attack.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"A Counterspell helps him avoid damage!" Paruko announced.

"Super awesome! Gao still has his groove on, yo!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

At the Buddy Police car...

"We're almost there, Gao! Hurry!" Tasuku said.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the battle. Gao call out Heroic Blader to the left and Lightning Chaser to the right.

"Gao calls Heroic Blader and Lightning Chaser! Two fearless members of the Cyber Police!" Paruko announced as Gao's paying a gauge.

"Here I go! Time to turn up the heat! I pay one gauge and transform! Fiery... Inspector... Prominence Burst!" Gao's transformed, "Heroic Blader! Attack the fighter!"

"I cast! There I See It!" Mukuro cast.

"There I See It is a spell! It can destroy one monster that is Size 1 or smaller!" Paruko announced as the sonic wave stopped Heroic Blader as he was destroyed.

"Let's see you do that again!" Gao said.

"Permission to use force, Chief!" Lightning Chaser requested.

"Permission Granted! Go attack the fighter!" Lightning Chaser then makes his move to attack.

'Guess there's no need to worry about the kid after all.' Drum thinks as he believed his partner can handle it.

"He's doing well. Prominence Burst fighting technique tries to make other Hero cards in the deck, destroy the opponent's monsters, while at the same, increases its own critical by one with each successful takedown." Zanya explained as Byakuya came out.

"Yeah, but unfortunately the Darkheroes that Shigamine got stacked in his deck are disappearing on the field once they made their attack, as a result they can't be destroyed! You could argue that they're immortal enemies of Prominence Burst, that's my take anyway!" Byakuya explained as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Wordy!'.

"I agree. Gao's really in tough with this guy, let's hope he has a plan!" Zanya said as he watches Gao.

"And now, I'm gonna call The Scar to the left position." He called as the effect of First Darkhero Hideout is activated and he drew a card.

"Once again, First Darkhero Hideout's ability is activated!" Paruko announced.

"I discard one card." He discarded a card, "And I shall call Shadow Hero, Schwarz to the right position!"

"Dumb Strike!" Schwarz shoots at Lightning Chaser as he destroyed him.

"I gotta stop him from doing that!" Gao said.

"I cast. My handy spell, Hyper Energy!" Mukuro gains 4 gauge.

"That's not good for Gao! That spell increases Shigamine's gauge by 4!" Paruko announced.

"Go! The Scar! Get the fighter!" He ordered The Scar to attack.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Gao nullified the attack.

"That doesn't work on both of us!" Mukuro attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "Schwarz! Get him with Hell Deathspot!"

"Yeah, boy!" Schwarz attacks Gao as he inflicted 2 damage. Then he returned to Mukuro's hand due to the effect.

"It's like child's play!" Mukuro said as Gao is becoming tired.

"And faster than you can say 'Hero World'! Gao's down to 1 life point! Lucky for him, Shigamine's move is over!" Paruko announced as Mukuro smiled.

"It's time for Final Phase." It surprised Gao. He then remembered about his brother, Yota. And Ikazuchi of his defeat. He starts remembering of his defeat and his loss of Tenbu.

"I'm scared." Gao said as Mukuro makes his final attack.

"I cast! This will be the end for you." Mukuro said as Ban and his three dragons are coming.

"Well, look what we have here! Get him!" Ban said as Mukuro saw them. Ban and the three dragons are trying to break their way through the barrier. With so much force they got, they managed to get inside the barrier. Ban is charging at Mukuro but Schwarz grabbed his motorcycle and throw him off.

"You're lucky day, Ace! I gotta scram!" Mukuro said as he put on his bamboo hat and makes their escape. Ricky then was released from the orb.

"Chief!" Ricky came to his partner.

"Come on, Ricky!" Ban said as Ricky got onto his head.

"Well, I..." Paruko doesn't know what's going on now, "Guess what the Hundred Demons' Hunter interrupted, I have to overrule this one a tie." Paruko declared. Ban flew down to check on Gao.

"I really owe you one, Gao. Thank you for saving little Ricky." Ban thanked.

"We owe one, ki!" Ricky said.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. If you haven't come when you did, I uh... I've lost." Gao said as Ban is surprised.

"That's just crazy talk! I know if you have him, I'm still alive in your hand. There's no way you would've lost the fight! If Ban hadn't barged in, you'll be fine! So what are you thanking him for?! You call yourself a True Buddyfighter?! Who are you?! And what have you done with the real Gao?!" Drum complained. Ban then heard the Buddy Police Siren as Tasuku and Daisuke made it to the park.

"See ya, Gao! Gotta split!" Ban said as he flies off, his three dragons follow him. As the Buddy Police Car came, they came out.

"Gao!" Daisuke said.

"Are you okay?" Tasuku asked.

"Don't tell you two were watching me?" Gao asked as he chuckled, "I definitely have a better taste, huh?"

"You have to listen to us. There are no Heroes that are gonna come to your aid, when you're in trouble." Tasuku said.

"If you keep letting them help you, you'll become helpless as you were before." Daisuke said as it surprised Gao.

"It's time you realize, you have to deal with your problems! By yourself!"

"And you can't let others help you. You need to fix things by yourself!"

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke came on stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time! Sorry, Ryuusei isn't here. He's Tasuku's temporary Buddy now so we'll wait until he comes back. The next chapter will be about Ban's true form as the Omni Lord. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	27. Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova

Chapter 26: Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova

* * *

"Schwarz! Get him with Hell Deathspot!"

"Yeah, boy!" Schwarz attacks Gao as he inflicted 2 damage. Then he returned to Mukuro's hand due to the effect.

"It's like child's play!" Mukuro said as Gao is becoming tired.

"And faster than you can say 'Hero World'! Gao's down to 1 life point! Lucky for him, Shigamine's move is over!" Paruko announced as Mukuro smiled.

"It's time for Final Phase." It surprised Gao. He then remembered about his brother, Yota. And Ikazuchi of his defeat. He starts remembering of his defeat and his loss of Tenbu.

"I'm scared." Gao said as Mukuro makes his final attack.

"I cast! This will be the end for you." Mukuro said as Ban and his three dragons are coming.

"Well, look what we have here! Get him!" Ban said as Mukuro saw them. Ban and the three dragons are trying to break their way through the barrier. With so much force they got, they managed to get inside the barrier. Ban is charging at Mukuro but Schwarz grabbed his motorcycle and throw him off.

"You're lucky day, Ace! I gotta scram!" Mukuro said as he put on his bamboo hat and makes their escape.

* * *

At the Service Area. Ban and his gang are having lunch with store bought good they bought.

"Dig in, boys. Here's to getting Ricky back." Ban makes the toast.

"Hey! You forgot the sour candies!" Bash complained.

"Be happy with what you got, birdbrain!" Gang argued.

"Can't you two stop your squabbling, long enough to celebrate Ricky's return?!" Billion asked.

"It's like I never left!" Ricky said.

"Why they take our little scraper, anyway?!" Gang asked.

"That guy in the bamboo hat said something about 'Omni Lord Emblem'?" Billion asked.

"Hey! I heard of those guys! Aren't they the ones that the Buddy Police are going crazy, looking for?!" Bash asked.

"How should I know?! Emblem Shemblem. It's nothing to do with me!" Ban said, "Catching Hundred Demons is all I car about!" Ricky then thinks about what happened earlier before his capture.

* * *

 _"But I'll be needing you to hand over your Omni Lord Emblem, hunter boy. Do it nice and easily now." Mukuro demanded._

* * *

Ricky looks at Ban as he wanted to do something.

'Guess it's time. I think I hid the truth from Chief for long enough, ki.' Ricky thinks as he plans of telling him later on.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"How's Gao doing?" Tasuku asked.

"We never seen him so bad! He's locked himself up in his room and isn't talking to anybody!" Drum said, "Poor kid! I wish there was something I can do!"

"Maybe we were harder on him than we thought." Tasuku said.

"Yeesh, I never thought we were overstepping our bounds. We just trying to help Gao for his own good." Daisuke said as Count Dawn came in.

"Everything wasn't a total loss. Shigamine lead us to new Omni Lord. Take a look." Count Dawn showed them the image on the orb which shows Ricky in it, "His name is Dragon Kid, Ricky. As you know, he's the Buddy of Hundred Demons' Hunter, Ban Enma."

"That bright is definitely from an Omni Lord Emblem." Asmodai said after seeing the light on it.

"You really think that little homie's an Omni Lord?" Tetsuya asked. The time is recalled for Ricky of having the Omni Lord Emblem.

* * *

 _"Huh? There must be some mistake, ki! I'm just Dragon Kid, Ricky from Ancient World! Someone's trying to pull a fast one!"_

* * *

"If he is one then why do you think he fly out deny it, Count?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't he also wanted to admit that he is an Omni Lord?" Daisuke asked.

"Hard to say. But I felt like he was hiding something." Zanya assumed.

"Explain. Hiding what exactly?" Asmodai asked.

"That's just it. I don't know."

"How about you let me try talking to him?" Drum recommended.

"Good idea, yo! Drum is gotten to know these guys a little."

"Yeah! He can get to the bottom of things! Dragon to Dragon!" Asmodai said as he realized something, "Hm, but aren't you friends with him, Daisuke?" Daisuke was surprised.

"Oh yeah."

"That is why I ask you and Daisuke. I'll lift your special leave, I'll be temporary. Daisuke will assist you as your temporary partner. Emergency Launch right away! Take Ban Enma into custody!"

"Alright! Leave it to us, Count! Decker Road! Open! Decker Drum's on patrol!" Drum transformed to Decker Drum, "Let's go, Daisuke!"

"On it!" Daisuke said as they went out.

* * *

At the hidden cave...

"You want to borrow my Hundred Demon's monster?" Sofia asked.

"That's right. You have one, do you not?" Gratos asked.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Shido asked.

"I intend to diminish the power of the Omni Lords while we still can. Then I'll make Master Yamigedo's revival complete!" Gratos explained.

"Reducing their power? Is such a thing even possible?" Shido asked.

"You ask far too many questions, boy!" He grabbed Shido as he searched for something, "I'm taking your Black Skull!" He pulled out the Black Skull. Sofia then pull out the card.

"Take this." She offered as Gratos dropped Shido down and take the card. The card shows a dragon that is purple skin with yellow punk hairstyle, wearing a tore jacket and leather pants, he carries a staff with a spinning wheel.

"Good."

* * *

At the warehouse district. Ban makes an imitating sound of a motorcycle sound as he is searching for the Hundred Demons.

"Nothing like taking a ride after stuffing your gut. Am I right, Ricky?" Ban asked, "Let's drop in on Gao and pay him a visit, he's acting a little weird the other day, I'm worried. You don't mind if we make a little pit stop, do ya?" He asked as Ricky is lost in thought.

"Actually, Chief..." Ricky said as Ban stopped.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Well. I uh... I have something important to tell you, ki." Ricky said.

* * *

At the beach, near the lighthouse. Ricky is getting drinks from the vending machine.

"Look! There he is!" Daisuke yelled as he found Ricky.

"Hey! Ricky!" Drum yelled as Ricky saw them.

"Drum? Daisuke?" Ricky asked.

"We've been looking for you. What are you doing way out here?" Drum asked.

"I guess they sometimes come to the beach." Daisuke said.

"That's right, ki. But you have to ask the Chief. We were on our way to see Gao when I told him I have something important to tell him." Ricky explained as he showed them that is Ban is near the rocks at the lighthouse, taking a breeze, "He wanted to hear by the sea. Why you two here?"

"Because we have something to show you." Daisuke said as Ricky looked and noticed Drum, carrying the Omni Lord Emblem.

"Hey! That what I think it is?" Ricky asked as he recognized it.

"Yeah. It's my Omni Lord Emblem. But cause I'm a rookie at this side, I can't get it to light up. The reason we came is to ask you if you got one of these too." Drum said as Ricky stepped back a little for being nervous, "Be honest. You're Omni Lord, right?"

"Well not exactly." Ricky said.

"Hm? How come?" Daisuke asked.

"It's complicated." Ricky said as Daisuke and Drum heard a noise as they saw a spinning saw coming towards them.

"Look out!" Drum moved Ricky out of the way as Daisuke jumped back. The spinning saw sliced the vending machine.

"You guys okay?!" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah! We're fine! But who did that?!" Drum asked.

"I did!" He got his weapon back in slot, "Buzz Soloar Dragon!" He introduced himself.

"Well take your woodcutter somewhere else! We're in a middle of a conversation here, pal!" Drum complained.

"I'm not going anyway until you hand over that Omni Lord Emblem!" Buzz said.

"Why you-!" Daisuke said.

"Zip it, blondy!" Ban said as he came from above, "Thought I could smell ya! My Hundred Demons' Radar's been going off like crazy! You know who I am!"

"If I had to guess, I say my next victim, biker scum!" Buzz insulted.

"Lookie here! We got a live one boys! Show him what it is we do!" Ban said as he bring out the three dragons to fight.

"I'm Wicked Dragon Lord, Billion Knuckle!" The red dragon showed himself.

"They call me, Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord!" The pink skinned dragon showed himself.

"And I'm Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King!" The purple dragon showed himself.

"You scared yet?" All three said it together as they landed and surrounded Buzz.

"You're looking at the Hundred Demons' Hunter! Give up now if you know what's good for you!" Ban said.

"We'll see who will beg for mercy." Gratos said as he appeared above near Ban.

"And just who the heck are you?" Ban asked.

"Hey! Isn't that-?!" Daisuke recognized that monster.

"Huh?! The great beast skeleton! That's the guy who took out Noboru!" Drum said.

"Chief! Careful! Don't get too close to him!" Ricky gave his warning.

"Much time has passed since our last encounter, old friend. I'm not surprised you don't remember who I am." Gratos said. Ban looked at Gratos as he's beginning to remember something. Gratos used his flashing eyes.

"You're...!" Ban then started to go berserk.

"Submit! And become Master Yamigedo's pawn!" Gratos said as Ban tries to withstand his control. Then the light started flashing at Ban as the three dragons noticed something.

"Hang on!" Gang said.

"Who is... that guy?!" Bash asked as an begins to enrage as he throws his Core Gadget at Buzz as he got hit and was knock to the wall.

"You'll pay for that..." Buzz said as he saw Ban coming towards him as he started to charge and attack Buzz.

"That's using your head!" Gang said.

"A very bashing move!" Billion said.

"Maybe it's just me, you guys but... does the Chief seem a little different to you?" Bash asked as he saw a Sun mark appearing behind Ban's back. Ban then begins to attack his own dragons.

"What was that for?!" Gang asked.

"He's lost it!" Billion said.

"Why are you attacking us?!" Bash asked.

"I see. He suppressed his memory to prevent me from ever alternating him in my favor. And the thoughts of fury, I have just implanted within him have caused him to blind with rage. He now attacks aimlessly with friend of foe. Interesting." Gratos said as Ban attacks with his barrage attack.

"What are we gonna do?" Billion asked.

"He's attacking anything that moves!" Bash said.

"Then I guess we stay still!" Gang advised.

"Ban's going out of the control! He's on a rampage!" Daisuke said after seeing his friend going berserk.

"Down here, Chief!" Ricky said as he is coming to him, "It's me, Ricky!"

"No!" Drum stops him, "It's too dangerous!" He said as he got attacked.

"Drum!" Daisuke ran to him but attacked Ban's attack too, "Agh!" He got hit on the shoulder.

"Are you two okay?!" Ricky asked.

"How fortuitous. If I leave him like this without lifting my spell, his mind will crack and his memory will be lost forever." Gratos said.

"No! You can't!" Ricky said as Ban screamed in rage as he sends his barrage attack but the three dragons used a barrier to protect themselves from the attack.

"We'll try and hold him off!" Bash said, "You guys better get out of here before it's too late!" He advised.

"No can do! We're not about to ditch you!" Drum said.

"And we can't leave our friend here in rage! We need to save him!" Daisuke said as Ban continues attacking. Ricky thought of it and decides to help Ban.

"Ricky!" Daisuke said.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Drum asked as Ricky walks.

"Get back, Ricky!" Gang yelled.

"Time for Scorching Silent Sidekick Stand of Courage, ki!" He jumps up.

"What's he doing?!" Billion asked.

"Look out, Ricky!" Bash yelled.

"Ban! Come back to your senses!" Daisuke yelled as Ban still continues to attack.

"Come on, Chief! You gotta fight through it! You gotta try and remember! How you save me the first time we met! Our lives depend on it!" Ricky said as he explained the origin of how he met Ban Enma.

* * *

 _At the stairs, near the mountainside, Ricky was carrying snacks as he heard a scream._

 _"You will become my pawn!" Ricky saw Gratos, trying to control Ban into his will._

 _"You don't see this everyday!" Ricky said as Ban fell to the ground, still getting shocking from control._

 _"I erased his memories and given him new ones. Now the Fourth Omni Fire Lord will never be able to rise against us again!" Gratos said as Ban rise up a little._

 _"Wh-what kind of a rat thing hits a guy when he's not looking?!" Ban asked._

 _"Hundred Demons will not play by your rules! I'll do whatever I must to seal the power of the Omni Lords! As for you, little dragon. You're in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Gratos saw Ricky as he dropped his bags and put his hands in the air, "You've seen too much and I cannot let you go! I'm forced to alter your memories as well!"_

 _"I don't think so!" Ban said as he punches Gratos to defend Ricky._

 _"You truly are an Omni Lord to have such power after what I done! No matter! I've achieved for what I came for!" Gratos said as he transported himself to escape. Ban knelt to the ground._

 _"Are you alright?!" Ricky asked as he came to him._

 _"Nuts! It looks like I wasn't jabbing about my memories! My head's getting all funky!" Ban said as he begins to lose his memories._

 _"Try and pull yourself together, ki!"_

 _"Listen up, daddy-o. It's a real drag that you caught up in this, but I gotta ask you to do me a major solemn, you dig?" Ban said._

 _"Yeah?" Ricky asked._

 _"Before I repressed my memories, there's something I need to give you! And you gotta promise to protect it with your life!" Ban said, "Don't ever give it up or tell anyone about it!"_

* * *

Ricky then took out the Emblem from his body as he presented it to Ban.

"Wait! You mean...?" Billion wondered.

"You're the..." Gang asked.

"This is the Omni Lord Emblem that you entrusted me with that day we met, ki! After what happen with that doofus Shigamine the other day, I have been trying to find a way to tell you that you're an Omni Lord! But you seemed so mad about the whole thing I didn't know how to say it! But Omni Lords are important! You're important! Like a Deity, ki!"" Ricky explained. Drum was surprised.

"He's an Omni Lord?!" Daisuke asked as Ricky started to cry.

"Truth is, I didn't want to tell you cause that means I'm losing you. And I couldn't bear saying goodbye to my pal."

"Think I'm gonna cry." Drum said.

"You don't look like you're crying." Daisuke said.

"Hey! Don't ruin the moment!" Drum complained.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Omni Lord Emblem! I'm calling you!" Ricky raised the Emblem, "Help the Chief turn back to the Fourth Omni Fire Lord, ki!" He requested as Ban begins to transform into his true form as an Omni Lord as the blast of the smoke occurred.

"Ricky!" Drum yelled as he was surprised.

"What happened?!" Daisuke asked as he was flabbergasted for seeing this. It was a huge dragon with black armor with yellow linings, he wears a helmet that has yellow flame accessory, wings and ring on his back including thrusters like jets used, his face is almost similar to Tempest Enforcer.

"Chief, that you?" Ricky asked.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Billion was confused.

"It's obvious, moron! That's the Chief's true form!" Gang said.

"It's seems you returned your memories of rage within yours has backfired!" Gratos said.

"Greetings! I am the Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova! The Fourth Omni title was given to me in reference to our great king! Who grew over ancient kingdom! Just kidding!" Burn Nova said as he reverted himself back to Ban.

"Hey, what happen?!" Billion asked.

"Think about it. How are getting my memories back changed my personality too? It's still me you dipstick!" Ban said to Ricky as he started to get angry.

"Why you-! Nerd!" He wanted to hit him but Ban stopped him, "That wasn't funny at all! You shouldn't play around like that, ki!"

"Admit it! That was a good one! Hey, I need you to do something for me. Can I ask you to keep holding onto this?" Ban asked as he gave back the Omni Lord Emblem to Ricky again.

"Yeah, of course! I'd be happy to!" Ricky said as he takes it again. Then Buzz who was crushed into the wall by Ban, came out from the sand.

"Nobody disrespects me like that and gets away with it!" Buzz yelled, "If you two are finished with your little bromance, we got some unfinished business you and me!"

"Oh yeah, we forgot about him." Daisuke said.

"Oh?! So you all forgot about me?!" Buzz asked as Gratos takes out the Black Skull.

"Ha! Excellent! I'll leave the rest to you, Buzz Soloar!" He activated the Darkness Barrier as it engulfed them and sent them to the stage.

"Oh boy!" Drum said.

"What a bad timing for this!" Daisuke said.

* * *

At the freeway, Tasuku was on patrol with Ryuusei as he recieved the call.

"What is it, Count?" Tasuku asked.

"Daisuke just informed us this Buddyfight between illegal monsters at Chomiyuma Beach! And get this, the Hundred Demons' Hunter's the Fourth Omni Fire Lord!" Count Dawn explained.

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter?!" Tasuku asked.

"He's actually an Omni Lord this whole time?!" Ryuusei asked.

"Get on over right away!" Count Dawn said.

"On it!"

"Right!" They heard over to the beach.

* * *

At the Darkness Barrier, it has been set as Ban and Buzz are in place.

"Wherever there's a Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana will be there! Today's exciting match up is between Buzz Soloar Dragon and the Hundred Demons' Hunter! With the first move, the Hundred Demons' Hunter increases his gauge and life and equip Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao and attacks! But it was blocked by Blue Dragon Shield, ending the turn!" Paruko announced about the previous turn for Ban, "Let's watch Buzz Soloar Dragon as he gets the chance to respond!"

"I Draw! And I Charge and Draw again! I call Thunder Knight, Bastard-Sword Dragon to the center! And Missile Bunker Dragon to the left! Now, Missile Bunker! Go attack the fighter!" Missile Bunker attacks as he inflicted one damage at Ban.

"Missile Bunker's ability, boost the player's gauge and lets him return to the deck after his attack!" Paruko announced.

"You're next, Bastard-Sword!" Bastard-Sword inflicted 2 damage.

"Bastard-Sword Dragon has the Double Attack ability!" Paruko announced as Bastard-Sword prepares to attack again.

"Not so fast! I cast, Manliness Spirit Shield!" He cast a shield with the face of his true form as it blocked the attack.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(Ba: 8/ Item: Masurao/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(Bu: 10/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Bastard-Sword/None)

* * *

"He blocked the second attack! It appears as though this will be defensive affair!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 life and cast! Rise and Fall of Dragons!" He cast as he paid 2 life.

"With that, he increases his gauge by 4!" Paruko announced as Ban increased his gauge.

"Now I Buddycall Dragon Kid, Ricky to the right area!" Ban Buddycall as he regained one life.

"Okie-dokie!"

"Next, I call Gang the King to the left position!"

"Alright!"

"I got three Raging Spirits in my Drop Zone, meaning Gang currently has 13000 power! Go hit him hard!" Ban said.

"Imperial... Force Twister!" Gang sends his punch as it hits Bastard-Sword and destroys him, "Penetrate!" He sends it to Buzz as he inflicted 5 damage.

"Hey! That hurts!" Buzz yelled.

"Now the fighter's following up with his equipped item!" Paruko announced as Ban spins around to attack.

"Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" He inflicted 2 damage at him, "You're up, Ricky!"

"A test of courage!" Ricky said as he goes to attack.

"I cast, Dragonic Thunder!" Buzz cast as the thunder attacks Ricky, "I rule!" Ricky is destroyed as Ban was dealt with 1 damage due to Lifelink.

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter loses one life with Lifelink!"

* * *

(Ba: 6/ Item: Masurao/ G: 9: Gang/None/None)

(Bu: 5/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Outside of the beach, Tasuku and Ryuusei made it as Drum and Daisuke came to them.

"Guys!" Daisuke said.

"Update!" Tasuku requested.

"There's a Darkness Barrier, we couldn't find a way in!" Drum reported.

"And it doesn't come down until the fight's over." Tasuku said.

"Looks like it's up to the Hundred Demons' Hunter to take care of the job." Daisuke advised.

"You're right." Tasuku nodded as they checked their phone for the match.

"Buzz Soloar looks determined to see prepare for his turn!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I Buddycall myself to the center!" He paid 3 gauge as he Buddycalled himself and regained one life, "I'm going to saw you in half!"

"The Buddy Gift gives him one life point! I wonder what ability this monster has! Time to pull out my trusty Takoscope and check his deets!" Paruko announced as she pulled out her Takoscope and analyzed Buzz's stats, "Buzz Soloar Dragon. Armordragon attribute. Size 3, with 7000 power, 7000 defense, and a critical of 4! And one ability!"

"Go pay Gang the King, a royal visit!" He ordered himself to attack, "Feel the sting of my Buzz Soloar Teeth!" He destroyed Gang the King as Ban was dealt with 2 life due to Lifelink.

"Sorry, Chief!"

"Gang the King has been destroyed and the Hundred Demons' Hunter is done to 4 life!" Paruko announced.

"This isn't your lucky day! I have another attack! And be warned, I'm going berserk on you!" Buzz said as he's going to attack.

"We'll see." Ban said.

"Destroying a monster on my first attack, triggers my ability! Prepare for a Double Attack!" Buzz said as he started to laugh crazily and recklessly attacks Ban.

* * *

At the beach...

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter is hit by a surprisingly attack!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"And with Buzz Soloar's critical of 4, this game is over!" Paruko announced as Ban was dealt with 4 damage.

* * *

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter's dropped to 0 life in just one blow!" Paruko announced as they watched him, losing the match.

* * *

"You think that 0 life means the game is over?" Ban asked, "You're so naive. When I'm about to hit 0, I can use this to stay alive with 1 life." Ban activated a card as he regained one life back.

"What card does that?!" Buzz asked.

"I pay 3 gauge, discard all cards from the field and my hand and call to the center!"

* * *

Tasuku gasped for seeing that move, "He's gonna play it!"

"The one that will win this fight!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Ban then transforms as he covered himself in the fiery pillar. The pillar moves to the stage area as he revealed his true form. Paruko was scared for seeing the fiery pillar.

"Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova!" With his true form reveal. His human self is inside of him.

"I don't believe my eyes! Reviving from an almost certain defeat of 0 life is amazing enough but what's this guy all about?!" Paruko asked as she pulled out her Takoscope again, "I better use my Takoscope to check it out!" She analyzed Burn Nova's stats, "Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova! Raging Spirits attribute. Size 3 with 9000 power, 8000 defense, and a critical of 2! And we already seen his game changing ability!"

"Nice to meet you!" Burn Nova looked at the Takoscope as he gave his thumb up.

* * *

At the beach...

"He looks incredible." Tasuku said after seeing his form.

"I can't believe I'm best friends with an Omni Lord." Daisuke said.

"And you're saying that now?" Drum asked.

"Don't push it."

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"That's our Chief for ya, talk about cool!" Ricky said as he noticed the emblem glowed as it begins to shine, "What's going on?"

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Saving himself from the deposit defeat, the Hundred Demons' Hunter is back on the attack! Let's see what he does!" Paruko announced excitedly.

At the inside of Burn Nova.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I activate Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky's ability! And pay 2 gauge to do so! I call him to the right and use his underling's purge!" He call out Ricky in a different form. He's the same but with a new big red gauntlets and red equipment added to him, including a white long jacket.

"Get a load of me! New form of Dragon Kid, Ricky! Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky is here and ready for action!" Ricky said.

"Alright, Ricky! It's not flashy but it's certainly a step up!" Paruko announced.

"My threads aren't the only thing that's changed, ki! Feast your eyes on my outrageous new ability!" He jumped up and landed on Burn Nova's right shoulder, "Go, Chief! Fighting Spirit, ki!" His claw was surging with power as he slapped on Burn Nova's back with the burning words of, 'Fighting Spirit' on it. Because of that, Burn Nova was boosting with power.

"Alright!"

"Incredible! Burn Nova's power has just increased by 5000! And he's gained the ability to penetrate! This must be the new ability, the Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky mentioned!" Paruko announced after analyzing with her Takoscope.

Burn Nova stomped the stage area, "Fire Lord Bursting Smash!" He began to charge his fist as he was bursting with flame, he begins to spins around and around and around until it becomes a fiery twister.

"Uh oh!" Buzz said as he was attacked Burn Nova as he was destroyed.

"Penetrate!" Burn Nova does his multiple punch attack as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Say goodnight, Hundred Demon!" Ban said as he is finishing him off.

"Double Attack!"

"No chance! I cast Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Buzz Soloar blocks the attack and regains one life point!" Paruko announced.

Buzz snickered, "How do you like me now?" He asked as Burn Nova attacks, "No way! It can't be! It's not possible!"

"It can and it is!" Burn Nova said, "Triple Attack!" He inflicted 2 damage at Buzz.

"Who is this guy?!" Buzz asked.

"Now for final blow, ki!" Ricky finishes his off.

"He did it! For 0 life, I never seen such an incredible comeback!" Paruko announced as the game ended and they are transported back at the beach.

* * *

(Ba: 1/ Item: Masurao/ G: 5: None/Burn Nova/Ricky)

(Bu: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game Over. Winner: Hundred Demons' Hunter**

"And that's how it's done!" Burn Nova said with his thumb up.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Count Dawn watches the end of the match.

"Fourth Omni Fire Lord. So we meet again." Count Dawn said.

* * *

Later, at sunset...

"Now to blast the evil on it!" Ban said as he punched the card as the mark of the Demon has faded, "Okay, Buzz Soloar Dragon. Go back to your own World!" He advised as Ricky let go of the card as it went back, "Have a nice trip!"

"So you've been undoing Yamigedo's curse and sending monsters back to their Worlds. We're sorry, we had you all wrong, didn't we?" Tasuku asked.

"I guess that's what he has been doing for awhile. But I never thought he could do that." Daisuke said.

"Sure did, Buddy Cops. Chief here was saving cursed monsters a long time before he lost his memories, ki." Ricky explained.

"Please we need to stop Yamigedo in order to save our planet!" Tasuku requested.

"We need your help, Ban! Fight alongside us!" Daisuke said.

"Sorry, daddy-os. But I ride alone. Even if it's for my old pal, I still can't accept that request. And that's not my scene." Ban said, "But anytime you need my help, just say the word. I'll be sure to show up."

"If you say so." Tasuku said.

"Then I guess we'll meet again later, right?" Daisuke said as he brings up his knuckle to him.

"Yeah, will do." He fist bumped to him, "So Drum. You think Gao mind if I head over to his place? A little birdy told me he's been a bit off of his game lately." He requested.

"Sure! I think he like to see you guys! You can help cheer him up! Just wait and he finds out you're actually an Omni Lord!" Drum said excitedly.

"Isn't that a kicker?" Ban asked, "Hey, maybe if I can help you get your Emblem to light up too!" He offered.

"Let's not push it out, Chief." Ricky said as they left the beach.

"Burn Nova!" Ban yelled.

"As Gao's Buddy, it's my duty to get him back to his old self again." Drum swore.

* * *

At the Dojo. Gao is meditating there.

"The way things are, I can't be with the Buddy Police. Until I deal with my problem, I'm a burden to everyone! So I gotta quit!" Gao made his decision for the best.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! Man, I never thought Ban is an Omni Lord, who would've thought?! Anyways, the next chapter will be about Gao's resigning at the Buddy Police. Hopefully, Drum can managed to gain himself to become Omni Lord but we'll see in the next chapter. Give a review of what you think. And I might wanna request the galactic cards to have something to defend me and charging my gauge. That's all! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	28. Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum

Chapter 28: Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum

* * *

Burn Nova stomped the stage area, "Fire Lord Bursting Smash!" He began to charge his fist as he was bursting with flame, he begins to spins around and around and around until it becomes a fiery twister.

"Uh oh!" Buzz said as he was attacked Burn Nova as he was destroyed.

"Penetrate!" Burn Nova does his multiple punch attack as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Say goodnight, Hundred Demon!" Ban said as he is finishing him off.

"Double Attack!"

"No chance! I cast Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Buzz Soloar blocks the attack and regains one life point!" Paruko announced.

Buzz snickered, "How do you like me now?" He asked as Burn Nova attacks, "No way! It can't be! It's not possible!"

"It can and it is!" Burn Nova said, "Triple Attack!" He inflicted 2 damage at Buzz.

"Who is this guy?!" Buzz asked.

"Now for final blow, ki!" Ricky finishes his off.

"He did it! For 0 life, I never seen such an incredible comeback!" Paruko announced as the game ended and they are transported back at the beach.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"You're kidding, right?!" Drum asked, "You gotta be! You wouldn't do this! It's some kind of prank!"

"Are you serious? You gotta stop beating yourself up over this! Think about what you're saying!" Tasuku said.

"He has a point. Gao, you can't make that decision just because of the mistake you made. It doesn't solve anything if you do that just for the greater good." Daisuke said.

"No, I made up my mind." Gao said, "I'm done. Quitting Buddyfight... for good!" He clenched his fist.

* * *

"But... what gives, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"At least, give us an explanation." Zanya said.

"I'm just... not good enough!" Gao said as it confused them, "I can't use Dragon World decks anymore!"

"So what?! You can still use Hero World decks!" Drum said.

"I lost to Shigamine!" Gao recalled the time that he fought against Mukuro.

* * *

 _Mukuro smiled, "It's time for Final Phase."_

 _Gao became scared, "I'm scared!"_

 _"I cast!" Mukuro plans his finishing blow._

* * *

"I keep telling you! You didn't lose that fight!" Drum complained.

"I'm doing what you two said. Don't you two remember?" Gao asked as Tasuku and Daisuke remembered what they told Gao.

* * *

 _"You have to listen to us. There are no Heroes that gonna come to your aid, when you're in trouble." Tasuku said._

 _"If you keep letting them help you, you'll become helpless as you were before." Daisuke said as it surprised Gao._

 _"It's time you realize, you have to deal with your problems! By yourself!"_

 _"And you can't let others help you. You need to fix things by yourself!"_

* * *

"You two are right. Which is why I'm gonna Buddyfighting. I need to fix my problems all my own without anyone's help." Gao said.

"You missed our point. Quitting doesn't fix anything at all!" Tasuku said.

"That will become a problem again for you to add." Daisuke said.

"Listen to them! Besides, aren't you forgetting something, kid?! What'll happen to me if you quit?!" Drum asked.

"About that... I think you should be in Daisuke's deck." Gao recommended as Drum is surprised, "I bet with him, you'll be able to become a true Omni Lord."

"Is that what this is all about? You're doing it for me?" Drum asked.

"Good luck, pal." Gao wishes his buddy, "Take good care of him. He can be a little stubborn but he's good as they come."

"Gao..." Daisuke said as Gao returned the badge to Count Dawn.

"I like to thank you for giving me the opportunity, Count." He handed back his badge, "But in my condition, I'm no good to the Buddy Police. Sorry, I couldn't done more." Gao apologized, "Just please find Noboru."

"Yes, of course." Count Dawn said as he takes the badge. Gao bowed as he starts to leave.

"You can't!" Drum tried to stop him.

"Sorry, pal. And thanks for everything." He begins to cry, "Don't cause Daisuke any trouble now."

"No, wait! Gao!" He ran to catch him, "Please don't leave!" But it was too late as Gao closed the door.

"Gao..." Daisuke said quietly as he looked at Gao's decks.

* * *

At night, at the Mikado Residence. They are having dinner.

"Just seems weird without Drum being with us." Hanako said. Gao didn't bothered to agreed as he continued eating.

"Yes, it's definitely much quieter than usual." Takashi said as they remembered when Drum scarfed down on pudding.

* * *

 _"Oh yeah! It's amazing!"_

 _"Oh good! Then I'll have a fresh batch for you by the time you get home from school." Suzumi offered._

 _"Sweet!"_

* * *

"So where is he then huh? Is he gonna be back home tomorrow?" She asked as Gao didn't answer, "Huh?"

"Hana..." Takashi said, "You haven't finished your vegetables."

"If you must know, I was saving them for Drum. He usually gets hungry an hour after we eat."

"Thanks for dinner, Dad." Gao said as he leaves the dining room. Takashi then started to get worried after seeing his son in a depressing mood.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, they too are having dinner. Drum joined but he hasn't eaten as he stared at the food and the pudding.

"Something wrong, Drum? You barely touched your food, it's your favorite dessert." Daisuke said.

"Guess I'm not hungry." He pushed his food aside, "Excuse me, I need to go lie down." Drum got off the chair as he heads to Daisuke's bedroom.

"Is he going to be okay, big brother?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do know one thing, I'm sure Gao will be come back to his senses eventually. However..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm already retired as Masked Dragon. So there's no need for me to take Drum. So why would Gao entrusted him to me?"

"Isn't it because he trusted you?" Haruka asked.

"Huh?"

"He's your friend and mine. He trusted you since you have a change of heart. Maybe he wanted you to let Drum become what he wanted to be."

"I supposed you're right. But it's not my place to have him become an Omni Lord. That job is for Gao and Drum only because Tenbu was the one who entrusted them so I better think of something soon."

* * *

At Gao's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, thinking about what he decided was the right thing to do.

* * *

The next day, at the Sky Home...

"So. There's still no word from Gao." Count Dawn said.

"I'm afraid not." Tasuku said.

"We tried to contact him but no responds." Daisuke said.

"It's been over a week now. Given that we don't know about Jack's whereabouts. It may be time to consider of making Drum to be Daisuke's official Buddy and have Ryuusei to be Tasuku's official Buddy as well." Count Dawn recommended as Daisuke and Tasuku looked at Drum as he was feeling down.

"Daisuke." Tasuku said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"Is it okay, if I borrow the deck that Gao gave you?" Tasuku requested.

"Hm?"

* * *

At CASTLE, Gao was walking to cool his head.

"Don't you miss him at all?" Hanako asked as she joined with him, "Is he ever gonna come and live with us again? Haruka told me that he's staying at Daisuke's apartment." Gao was feeling down as he doesn't know what to answer.

"Gao Mikado? Is that you?!" Gao heard someone as it was Tatsuo and his friends.

"Hey! It's that little Tatsudo kid that you taught him how to Buddyfight, big brother!" Hanako said as it recalled when Gao and Tatsuo are in the Darkness Barrier, fighting the Hundred Demon.

"Hey, how's it going, Tatsudo?" Gao asked.

"Well, I like to get into the Buddyfight Class!" Tatsudo wished.

"Ever since your lesson, this little dude's been way obsessed!" The guy with the tan skin said.

"Yeah! He's been begging Neginoyama, practically everyday to transfer him to the Buddyfight program!" The guy with light blue jacket said.

"What can I say? It changed my life that way, Gao." Tatsudo said.

"Glad I can help. See you later." Gao said as he was going to leave. Then Hanako catches up to him.

"Wait! Before you go..." Tatsudo asked as Gao stopped and turned, "Would you do me the honor of looking at my deck?!" He requested as he hold out his deck that he got, "I know your schedule must be very busy, but I appreciate for you advice!"

"Yeah, it'll only take you a sec." The guy with the tan skin said.

"Since you joined the Buddy Police, we don't see you much at school. It really mean a lot to him." The guy in the light blue jacket said. Gao smiled as he accepted of helping Tatsudo.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take a look, let's see what you got." Gao said as Tatsudo was happy for hearing Gao accepting his request.

* * *

At the inside of the CASTLE Shop, they set the cards that Tatsudo chose on the table.

"Crimson Battler deck." Gao recognized it after seeing the Crimson Battler cards.

"Yes! It's a deck which allows me to use the Gao Formation you taught me!" Tatsudo explained, "I also have the same Buddy as you." He picked up the card as it shows Gao's buddy for Crimson Battle deck, "See? Crimson Battler Drum bunker Dragon!" Gao looked as he noticed what Tatsudo needs.

"Well, with a deck like that, you're gonna wanna forget about Assail Sword, Dragoraptor and use a fist item like this instead!" He showed his original item to Tatsuo, "This here is Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze. It has 3000 power and it only cost 1 gauge to equip. Now, you're probably think it doesn't sound so strong, but don't be fooled! Because it has a critical of 3!"

"Wow! That's quite extraordinary!" Tatsudo said surprisingly.

"I guess you can say that."

"What else?! Tell me what other cards to use?"

"Okay! Make sure to use to put in Blue Dragon Shields in your deck. Using the Gao Formation a lot, means setting your position wide open. Always remember. The best defense is a good offense!" Gao explained.

"You're a genius!" Tatsudo complimented.

Gao chuckled, "I'm just repeating what Baku's told me."

"Don't be modest! Because of your help here today! I like Buddyfight even more!" Tatsudo said as it reminded Gao of what Yota said to him.

* * *

 _"Because you like them so much, little brother. You may like drawing comics even more!"_

* * *

"What did you... what did you say?" Gao asked.

"Uh. You make me like Buddyfight even more?" Tatsudo asked as Gao raised his arms and placed his hands on Tatsudo's shoulders.

"Think hard, Tatsudo! Tell me why you like to play Buddyfight so much?" Gao asked.

"Well, I..." Tatsudo thinks as he smiled, "That's easy! Because it's the most fun and exciting game there is!"

"Yeah, it is." It made Gao realized something, "You're so right!"

* * *

At Gao's bedroom. Gao opened up the box all of the Crimson Battler cards and other Dragon World cards he got as he drops them on the floor. He looks at the cards as he choose one of the each to make his own deck.

* * *

At the hidden cave...

Shido screamed as they saw their Master Ikazuchi resting while surging with thunder on his body, "How long will he be like this? It's been days now!"

"Before he took off Noboru. The Hundred Demons' guy, Gratos said he be out for quite awhile!" Gallows said. Then Sofia turns as she starts to leave.

"Huh? Where do you think you're going?!" Shido asked Sofia.

"Not that's any of your business. But I'm going to give him my report." Sofia said as she opened the portal and left. Shido was left alone as Ikazuchi was awaken.

"I'm hungry." Shido heard his voice. He turned and sees his master as he stands up, "Give me food! I need to eat!" Shido screamed as he got shocked by Ikazuchi's lightning again.

* * *

Back at Gao's bedroom. Gao looked at the cards he chose as he was trying to think of something with them. Then he heard a knock on the door. The door opened as Gao turned and saw Tasuku who came in.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Gao asked.

"Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought you might be looking for someone to have a game of Buddyfight with." Tasuku said as it surprised Gao.

"But where Daisuke? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Gao asked.

"We're on break, so we needed the time off." Tasuku said as he pulled Gao's deck.

"What's that? Isn't that Daisuke's deck?"

"It's yours! Your Crimson Dragon Fist deck. Don't you recognized it?" Tasuku asked.

"Uh... But didn't I give it to Daisuke?"

"He returned it." Tasuku said as it surprised Gao.

"Huh?! Why would he do that?!" Gao asked as Tasuku remembered what Daisuke said to him after requesting the deck.

* * *

 _At the Sky Home. Tasuku asked for the request. Daisuke thinks as he pulled out the deck that Gao gave him._

 _"Care to explain why?" Daisuke asked._

 _"It's like you said, Gao will come to his sense and will eventually use Dragon World decks again. I know it." Tasuku said as Daisuke walks to him._

 _"Then I'm returning it to him." He placed it on Tasuku's hand._

 _"Huh? But why?"_

 _"There's no reason for me to take it. That was the time when I was Masked Dragon, I would take Drum and the deck if necessary but since Gao set me free, there's no more reason for me to keep it. So tell him that I'm sorry. But he has to be the one who can truly help Drum to become what he was going to be." Daisuke said as Tasuku smiled and nodded._

* * *

"He had no reason to take it, Gao. It's just who he is. He's not Masked Dragon anymore, he's our friend." Tasuku said as Gao was surprised, "Come on, what are you afraid of? Just a second ago when I walked in, you were touching your Dragon World cards, weren't you?" He asked as Gao was hesitating of taking his deck back. Then when Gao touched it, he wanted to take it. Tasuku smiled that Gao finally got his deck back.

"Hey, pal." Gao greeted his buddy.

"Why don't you use that deck and fight with me? Or should I say, you must fight with me?" Tasuku requested.

"I don't think I can!" Gao refused.

"You once asked me to help you trained, right? Even Daisuke helped you out." Gao thinks as he remembered the time when he first met Tasuku and got his first Core Deck case.

* * *

 _"What if I challenge you to a fight to help train me?!" Gao asked._

* * *

Gao smiled as Tasuku smiled too.

"I won't be using Daisuke's Galactic Fighters. I'll be using a Dragon World deck. There's always a risk of something going wrong when you luminized after a long time away from the game. So let's play without luminizing for now." Tasuku said as they set up their game as they shuffled their decks and switched them and shuffled them again and returned them. They are using playmats.

"Sounds good! Hey, what deck are you using if you're using Dragon World?" Gao asked.

"It's your Explosive Dragon Fang deck. Baku let me borrow it." Tasuku said.

"So both of us have Drum as our Buddy?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. But we'll play without our Buddy this time."

"Okay! Good call!"

"Rock... Paper... Scissors!" They played to decide who goes first. Tasuku chose paper as Gao chose rock so Tasuku goes first.

"I get the first move!"

"Good luck!" Gao wishes.

"Time to Raise the Flag!"

"I fight for Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Charge and Draw! I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center and attack you with it!" Tasuku turns the card as Gao pushes the life counter down to 2 damage, "That's the End of my Move."

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Systemic/None)

* * *

"Nice one!" Gao complimented as he makes his next move. While they are playing, Baku, Kuguru, Hanako, and Haruka who came to visit, came to check on Gao, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon to the right! And Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon to the left!"

"Look, Gao's playing again." Hanako said.

"I pay one gauge and equip Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze!" He set up his formation.

"It's the Gao Formation!" Hanako recognized that move.

"First, I'm gonna attack Systemic Dagger with Spin Nail!" Gao turns the card as Tasuku placed Systemic to the Drop Zone, "Then I'll attack you with Break Shoulder!" Tasuku pushed the life counter down for 3 damage, "And get ready, cause here I come again with Dragoblaze!" Tasuku pushed the life counter down for another 3 damage, "And that's End of Move!"

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: Spin Nail/None/Break Shoulder)

(T: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left! And Boomerang Dragon to the center! Then I pay 1 gauge and call Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" Tasuku calls out, "I take a card from the top of my deck and put it in Drum's soul. And pay one gauge to evolve Drum into Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon!"

"Now Drum has 2 cards in its soul." Baku said.

"It's Gao's Next Generation, Gao Formation!" Haruka said.

"I pay one life and equip Dragonblade, Drum Sword!" Tasuku paid as he placed the item on the flag.

"It really is the Next Generation, Gao Formation!" Kuguru said.

"I sure wouldn't wanna be receiving end to that, bro." Baku said.

"Okay! Boomerang Dragon attacks!" He turns the card as Gao pushed the life counter down to 1 damage, "After each battle, Boomerang returns to my held cards. Next I attack you with Thousand Rapier Dragon!" Gao pushed down to 2 damage, "And I'll cause even more damage with Drum Breaker!" He turned the card to attack.

"I'm gonna cast! A Green Dragon Shield spell that neutralize your attack!" Gao used a spell card.

"That's good! The Green Dragon Shield card lets him gain one life point!" Kuguru explained as Gao pushed the counter up to one.

"No prob, I'll just attack you with Drum Sword!"

"I cast! Dragonic Formation! I move Break Shoulder to the center so he can take Drum Sword's attack instead of me! Then he's sent to the Drop Zone!" He moved Break Shoulder to the center then he placed him to the Drop Zone.

"That's End of Move."

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 2: Spin Nail/None/None)

(T: 3/ Item: Drum Sword/ G: 2: Thousand/None/Drum Breaker)

* * *

"You're doing good, Gao!" He complimented.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Gao chuckled, "Now I Draw! Charge and Draw!"

'Do you remember our first Buddyfight?' Tasuku asked.

'I'll never forget it.' Gao said as he remembered his first Buddyfight against Tasuku, 'That was most fun I ever had to do anything! I have no idea what I was missing! Thanks to you and that fight, I discover how cool and thrilling of Buddyfighting was. My life was changed forever.'

'It was the same for me.' Tasuku said as Gao remembered the battles he fought against his friends.

'And through Buddyfighting with so many different players, I learn lots of new things and find out there were tons of ways to enjoy the game! It's the best game in the world!' He admitted, "Anyway, I attack Drum Breaker with Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon!"

"I activate Soulguard!"

"Then I attack Thousand Rapier with Dragoblaze! And that's End of Move!"

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 3: Spin Nail/None/Extreme Blow)

(T: 3/ Item: Drum Sword/ G: 2: None/Drum Bunker/None)

* * *

"Tasuku's putting on a clinic! By moving Drum Break to the center, he blocked the attack and save of getting any damage!" Baku said, "He's executing the Next Generation, Gao Formation to achieve, bro!"

"I move Drum Breaker to the right and Boomerang Dragon to the left position!" Tasuku placed the card on the field, "Here goes!" He said, 'Don't you still enjoy Buddyfighting?'

'Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure anymore.' Gao said.

'You're under a lot of stress right now. I mean we all are with the search of the Eighth Omni Lords to save the world from Yamigedo. With all the add pressure of the games definitely changed from when you were just playing for fun.

'I guess but...'

'But what?'

"A friend and I were just talking about Buddyfight. And he said, well... he reminded me of the reason why I play." Gao said.

"What did he say?" Tasuku asked.

Gao smiled, "'Because it's the most fun and exciting game that there is!'!"

"End of Move!"

* * *

(G: 4/ Item: Dragoblaze/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(T: 3/ Item: Drum Sword/ G: 3: None/None/Drum)

* * *

'I bet anything, Tasuku's gonna move Drum Breaker to the center on his next move. Unless I can find a way to deal with him, the card in his soul and 5000 defense, I'll lose for sure. I do have Extreme Blow in my hand. And he's got 7000 power. But he's only a size 2 monster.' He thinks as he draws, "Draw!", 'Let's see what monsters I have in my Crimson Dragon Fist deck that are Size 1 and have at least 5000 power', "Charge and Draw!" He drew another card as he got what he want, "Gotcha! Spin Nail Dragon! I call Extreme Blow to the right and Spin Nail to the left!"

"I move, Drum Breaker to the center!" Tasuku moved the card to the center.

"I attack Drum Breaker with Spin Nail!"

"I activate his Soulguard!"

'Now, there's no cards in its soul!' Gao thinks, "Alright! I use Extreme Blow to attack Drum Breaker!" Gao turned the card as Tasuku placed the Drum Breaker to the Drop Zone, 'I just hope he doesn't have any Dragon Shields in his hand.' He smiled, "Now, I'll finish you off with Dragoblaze!" Tasuku smiled as the game ended. They bowed.

"Thanks for a great fight."

"You did well, Gao." Tasuku said.

"Thanks, Tasuku." Gao thanked.

"If I were you, I go and thanked that friend of yours who you were talking to. The one who reminded you why you love playing Buddyfight so much." Tasuku said.

"Yeah."

"Welcome back, big brother." Hanako said as Tasuku received the call.

"Hm? Yes?" Tasuku takes the call, "Really?! How long ago?! And where is he now?! Is it really Yamigedo?!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"We'll believed he's headed your way. Zanya, Tetsuya, and Daisuke are already on root." Count Dawn said.

* * *

"I wanna help!" Gao recommended as Tasuku nodded for agreement.

"Let's go, Ryuusei!" Tasuku said as Ryuuga came out.

"You got it!" Ryuuga said as the card from Tasuku's borrowed deck came out, revealing Drum.

"Okay, Gao! Let's get that freak!"

"Drum!" Hanako was happy to see him again.

"But before we do." Drum skids off to the kitchen.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" She asked.

"One guess." Ryuuga said as Drum was at the dining room, having his pudding as he brought it with him.

"Can't forget the one that Daisuke gave me!" He brought with him as he ate two of them, "Boy, it's like a party in my mouth! It's been so long living without these or even eating one. Count doesn't allow junk at HQ, you know? Only healthy food!"

Hanako smiled, "Sure is more fun with him around!"

"I'll let big brother know about this later." Haruka said.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah." Gao said as they heard thunderclouds outside as it appears near them, "He's here!"

"Yeah!" Drum said.

* * *

They went outside as they used their Buddy Skill. Yamigedo appeared as Ikazuchi came by as he was laughing evilly.

"I'm starving and you're on the menu!" Ikazuchi said.

"You ready, pal?" Gao asked.

"This guy need some new material! I'm ready if you are." Drum said.

"You sure? You're still not a true Omni Lord yet."

"This from a guy who quit Buddyfighting?" Drum asked, "You know I never asked to be an Omni Lord, it's a big honor and all but the most important thing to me, has always been and will always be having you as my Buddy!" Drum said.

"Thanks, Drum."

"That's why we need to fight this blow-hard, one more time!" Drum said.

"Who said anything about Buddyfighting?" Ikazuchi asked, "I just came here to devour you, Omni Lord!" He sends his thunder to attack Drum.

"Look out!" Drum takes the attack to protect Gao.

"Drum! Stop it!" Gao yelled.

"Nice knowing ya, kid. So long!" Then the Omni Lord Emblem he carried, started to sense aura, "But I promise to protect you til the end!" It began to shine as Drum is evolving.

"What's going on?! What's with all these cards?!" Ikazuchi asked as the seven cards came out of Drum, surrounded him.

"We served the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. The Honorable Armored Cavalry Dragon!" The voice said.

"They call us the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons!" The female voice said.

"Maybe this Omni Lord gig, got some sweet perks after all!" Drum said as he's changed.

"Check it out. Your appearance! You look so different!" Gao said after seeing Drum's new form.

"Huh?" Drum asked.

The others looked at the window. They were amazed of seeing Drum's new form. He wears a black armor with fire designs on it with gold lining, he has a green cape with the orange hexagon on it. His drill became a green circle around with a sword in it. His helmet is black with the fire design and black horns and gold lining. He looked at himself as he saw the Emblem as it went into his body.

"Hey! What's this?" He asked.

"So, what do you want us to call you, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord?" The card asked as the seven cards came to him.

"Just a sec! When exactly did I become an Omni?!" Drum asked.

"At the moment end will give you the Omni Lord Emblem."

"Your selfless act told us, you were ready."

"Please. Tell us your name, my lord."

Drum wasn't sure what would he do, "So, you mean... I'm a...?"

"You did it! You're now a true Omni Lord!" Gao said, "I told you! I knew you had it in ya! Gramps Tenbu would be mighty proud of you, pal!" Gao complimented as Ikazuchi and Yamigedo are going to attack.

"We haven't met! I'm the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum" Drum sends his spiral wave attack as it attacked Ikazuchi but he had a portal as he escaped by the time he was hit, "Well, I didn't mean to vaporize the guy."

"Nah." Asmodai said as he came with the others, "He just teleported to safety is all."

* * *

At the hidden cave...

"No! Just... who do you think you are, interfering like that?!" He asked Sofia who was the one who saved him.

"I'm terribly sorry, master." Sofia apologized as Ikazuchi was enraging in thunder aura. Sofia protected herself as Shido was getting shocked as usual. Meanwhile, Tsukikage was hiding behind the shadows as he saw everything, he opened the scroll, 'Discovery'.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke came on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! Time has finally come! Drum has finally become an Omni Lord! The next chapter will be about Drum's first battle as an Omni Lord and with his Cavalries. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas please. Til then bye for now!"


	29. Battle for the Finish

Chapter 29: Battle for the Finish

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"When I say no, I mean no!" Count Dawn said, "Right now, I won't permit you to fight Yamigedo!"

"B-but why, Count?" Gao asked.

"Yeah! We finally found Ikazuchi's lair! Right, Zanya?" Drum asked.

"Yeah, there's no mistake." Zanya said.

"It may be true that you're able to use Dragon World deck again. But if we try to fight Yamigedo before we've found all of the Omni Lords, your Buddy and your friends, and you yourself could be in danger." Count Dawn explained as Gao was surprised, "Right now, we can't make a move."

* * *

Later, at the Dojo...

"I think the Count is right." Kuguru said.

"You too, Kuguru." Drum said.

"I agree too!" Haruka said.

"Not you too!" Drum said.

"Well, just think about it, if you fight Ikazuchi and lose. Drum, you could get gobbled up by Yamigedo!" She explained. Gao started to think though.

"It's no use talking to Kuguru or Haruka. Baku, what do you think?" Drum asked Baku as he looks at the cards, it had the Fifth Omni Cavalries that Drum obtained when he became an Omni Lord, "Are those the cards that came out from the Omni Lord Emblem?"

"Drum. Sorry, but can you turn into a card for a bit?" Baku requested.

"Why now?" Drum asked.

"Hurry!"

Drum clicked his tongue as he transformed into the card, "Here ya go!"

"Just as I thought!" Baku said as it got Gao's attention.

"What is it?" Gao asked.

"These seven Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, each have a support function for Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum." Baku explained.

"A support function for Drum?" Kuguru asked.

"What does that mean?" Haruka asked.

"That's not quite right!" One of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon cards said as the card flashes, in a twister, he appears himself as a big orange dragon with white fur designs on his skin, he wears a green jacket with an armor inside. Green armlets with gloves, he has a burning hairstyle and wears a headband. Also he carries a huge sword, "Our function is to support Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. We're not supposed to babysit some wimpy little newbies!" He complained as Drum came out.

"Who are you calling a wimp?!" Drum complained, "I have a name and it's the son of the honorable Drum Bunker Dragon, Fang Slade Terrestrial the Thirteenth!"

The orange dragon chuckled, "Well, at least your name is impressive. I got a name too. And it's Fire Sword, Doble. You better remember it, wimp!" They glared each other angrily.

"Come on, Doble." Another card said it transformed itself, showing his form, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Wind Bow, Meglax." A green dragon with brown hair, he wears a green hat and horns, he wears a clothes that an archery would wear as it was green and with golden armor equipped. He carries a green bow. He introduced himself to Drum.

"Stop popping out with your giant bodies! You should be more considerate!"

"I apologize." Meglax apologized.

"What a pain." Doble said as they turned to the small size form.

"In other words, you guys don't acknowledge Drum as an Omni Lord." Baku assumed.

"Of course we don't." Doble said.

"It's all to sudden." Meglax said.

"Heh. I don't care. You're not the only Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. If there's a totally of seven of you, there must be some who'll acknowledge me." Drum said as the 5 Omni Cavalries left him behind.

"They all ran away." Haruka said.

"Looks like there isn't a single one, Drum." Kuguru said. Drum has a disappointment look on his face.

"See ya! We're leaving too!" Doble said.

"Please wait!" Gao said, "Before you go, will you let us build a deck that includes you two?" He requested, "If you Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons team up with Drum, I think we can make an ultimate deck. Please!"

"Sniff sniff." Doble mocked.

"You heard him. What do you want to do, Doble?" Meglax asked as Doble sniffed at him, "Doble?" he starts to ignore and smells something.

"Big brother, Gao! I brought some octopus dumplings!" Hanako came by with some food.

"So that's the source of the smell!" Dobel said excitedly as he found what he sniffed.

* * *

"These are delicious! I can't stop eating them!" Doble said as he starts eating. Meglax joined in too.

"Don't eat so fast!" Hanako said.

"It's exactly as she said, Doble." Meglax said.

"Shut up! You're chowing down just as much as I am, you sneak!" Doble complained.

"How about it?" Drum asked, "If you help us seal Yamigedo, we'll let you eat as much as you like, everyday."

"E-everyday?! Are you serious?!" Doble asked.

"Yeah! I promise!" Drum said. The two Cavalry Dragons make a decision.

"Then let's go already."

"G-go where?" Drum asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Wherever Yamigedo is." Doble replied.

"My, my. You sure are impatient." Meglax said as he joins with Doble.

"W-wait! We're going now?" Drum asked.

"Hey, Drum! Wait!" Gao said.

"Please don't try to stop us. I just can't leave Yamigedo at large. Sorry." Drum apologized.

"I understand. I'll go too!" Gao recommended.

"You mustn't, Gao! The Count said..." Kuguru said.

"I know. But if my partner says he's going no matter what, I have to go too. Besides... I want to rescue Noboru, no matter what!" Gao swore.

"I know how stubborn you are." Baku said.

"Dear Baku, you too?" Kuguru asked.

"We'll inform the Buddy Police. You okay with that?" Baku asked as he handed Gao's new deck.

"Thanks as always." Gao takes it.

"That deck can counteract Ikazuchi's Thunder Mine attacks. I call it, the Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!" Baku declared the new name for Gao's new deck, "I built the deck with Doble and Meglax's cards in mind. It should make full use of you and Drum's strengths. Go and defeat Ikazuchi and Yamigedo! And be sure to come back safely, Gao!" Then two Cavalry Dragons and Drum are heading off to Ikazuchi's lair.

"Yeah! You really are the best deck builder ever!" Gao said as he follows them and went off.

* * *

At the hidden cave. Yamigedo roars as Ikazuchi sensed them.

"So, they're coming. Seems like we're underestimated. Isn't that right, Yamigedo?" Ikazuchi asked. Sofia and Shido were watching them from behind the rocks.

"They may be heading this way." Sofia said.

"Wh-what is?" Shido asked then he got scared from the sound as Ikazuchi was surging with power.

"Come! Gao Mikado! Hurry up!" Ikazuchi demanded.

* * *

Gao and his allies are flying over to the location.

* * *

"I eat you. I'll eat you! Yamigedo and I will eat you up!"

* * *

The team made it to the hidden cave.

"I'll praise you!" Gao heard Ikazuchi as he's coming towards him, "I never thought you'd come here to be eaten!" He attacks but Gao managed to evade it.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao saw him, "Noboru is here, isn't he? Give Noboru back to us!" He demanded.

"How should I know? I'll use the Darkness Barrier and eat for you!" Ikazuchi said as Sofia and Shido came back, hiding from behind the rocks.

"Sophia, what should we do?" Shido asked as Sophia has the Black Skull in her hand, "If we go out now, we'll have big trouble!"

"Darkness Barrier activate!" Sophia activated the Darkness Barrier as it engulfed Gao and his dragons, including Ikazuchi.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Gao appeared on stage...

"So this is the Darkness Barrier?" Meglax asked.

"This place stinks!" Doble complained.

"We're counting on you two!" Drum said.

"Don't forget our octopus dumpling deal!" Doble reminded as he went into Gao's deck.

I'll see for myself whether you're worthy of being an Omni Lord." Meglax said as he too went into Gao's deck.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier, "Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! A Darkness Barrier has shown up late at night! The opposing fighters are..." Paruko then noticed something, "What's this? It's a rematch between Gao and Ikazuchi!"

"Now! Let's do it, Gao!" Drum said as he noticed Gao is feeling nervous, "G-Gao? Are you still...?" Gao felt nervous as he hold his arm.

"This is hilarious! Are you that scared of fighting me?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Yeah! I'm seriously scared. But you know, I'm happy that I can Buddyfight with you again!" Gao said.

"You're happy? Even though you might get eaten if you lose the fight?" He asked for the consequences.

"That's right! I love Buddyfights! And I'll become friends with you too!" Gao swore as he performed the oath of the Mighty Sun Fighter, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here! Now, let's get started!"

"That's the Gao I know! If you're happy, so am I!" Drum said with encouragement.

"Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!"

"Hundred Demons lurking the darkness! Devour! Rampage! And destroy the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"All right!" Drum said while waving the flag.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"First move goes to Ikazuchi!" Paruko announced.

"O-oh no! We're too late!" Tasuku said after seeing the monitor of Gao's battle.

"What's Gao doing, battling against Ikazuchi?" Daisuke asked.

"Gao..."

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I don't need family and I don't need friends! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand!" He called out a blue demon with red demon horns as he wear an black armor with yellow lining, surging with electrify power. He carries a broadsword and has a black cape, "Furthermore, I set the spell, Starved Yamigedo!" He set his spell.

"Ikazuchi's set spell increases his gauge by one every time his monster is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"Zein! Attack the fighter!" Ikazuchi ordered his monster to attack Gao.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he nullified the attack and gain one life.

"Gao blocks this attack!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 11/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Zein/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble to the left! And I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax to the right!" Gao called out the Cavalry Dragons.

"Gao is setting up a formation with some monsters we've never seen before!" Paruko announced after seeing Gao's new monsters.

"I pay one gauge and one life to equip! Dragon Lord Sword, Dragon Emperor!" Gao paid one gauge and life as he equipped himself, an new equipment, similar to Dragobrave but with azure color with yellow lining, his sword is a blade with azure color and yellow lining.

"A new item too!" Paruko announced.

"You equipped an item, huh? Then take this! My Thunder Mind!" Zein has the little Yamigedo out of his body as it hits Gao as it inflicted 1 damage.

"Zein Blestand's Thunder Mind activates!" Paruko announced.

"Looks like it's our turn." Meglax said.

"Guess it can't be helped." Doble said, "I activate my ability! Wind Shock! If he takes damage, his gauge increases by 1" Doble explained as he gave the gauge to Gao, "Use it wisely!"

"I'll be using that gauge." Meglax said as he takes the gauge.

"Hey, what gives?!" Doble asked.

"I activate my ability! Wind Shock!" He used his bow as he shot at Zein through and destroyed him, "When the fighter takes damage, I destroy a monster that's size 1 or smaller!"

"What?!" Ikazuchi asked.

"Let's go! Doble! Meglax!" Gao said as they joined together to attack.

"Vulcan Blade!" Doble inflicted 2 damage at him.

"Windsong Arrow!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"Dragoemperor!" Gao slashed at Ikazuchi as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Doble/None/Meglax)

(I: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Gao's relentless assault brings Ikazuchi down to 4 life in one turn!" Paruko announced, "However, Ikazuchi uses Starve Yamigedo's ability and his charge and draw to get 5 gauge!"

"Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera to the right! To the left, Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda! And to the center, Eliminator, Glasya Labolas!" He called out a black werewolf with a red long spike hair, he has a purple torso with a tarsal on it, "I equip! Veiled in the Darkness, await the mighty jaws of the wicked beast that hungers for misery! Thunder Claw, Narukami!" He equips an item.

"Ikazuchi casts Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement! He draw 3 cards and sets Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons!" Paruko announced as he set a spell.

"Here it comes!" Drum said for warning.

"I know!" Gao was aware for it.

"Glasya Labola! Devour Meglax!" Ikazuchi ordered.

"I cast! Dragon Guard! I'll take that attack!" Gao cast as he takes the damage of 1.

"Activating ability!" Both activated their ability as Meglax shot and destroys Peluda.

"Wind Shock!"

"Again? This is so irritating! Zazamera! Devour Meglax!" Zazamera attacks Meglax as he destroyed him.

"Meglax is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"Glasya Labola! You'll be fodder for Narukami!" Ikazuchi strikes at Labola as he was destroyed, "It's got a critical of 3 now! Thunder Claw, Narukami!" He comes to attack.

"I'm counting on you, Dragoemperor!" Gao was inflicted by 2 damage not 3.

"2 damage?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Wh-wh-what's this?! Thunder Claw, Narukami should have a boosted critical of 3, but Gao receives only 2 damage!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, they are watching on the tablet.

"Gao has a good handle on his new deck." Kuguru said.

"It really is amazing." Haruka said.

"Yeah." Baku agreed, "Dragoemperor is the most powerful item in the Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation deck. Whenever Gao gets hit with an attack of 3 damage of higher, it always reduces the damage by 1." He explained.

"That's why Ikazuchi's Narukami could only inflict 2 damage, even when using its ability!" Kuguru explained.

"Sounds like the best way to use that card!" Haruka said.

"Gao, you'd better not lose!" Hanako cheered.

* * *

"It's The Move End for Ikazuchi!" Paruko announced, "Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons' ability revives Glasya Labolas at the end of the turn!" Labolas is revived to the center again.

"Hey, Drum." Gao said, "I always thought that I had to get stronger. That was the last promise I made to my big brother, Yota."

"Gao..." Drum said.

"But I was weak. When I lost Grandpa Tenbu, I was so scared. I think the kind of strength that Yota meant, wasn't about winning or losing."

"But you're fighting again. Buddyfighting is fun, so we can't just give it up." Drum said.

"Yeah! It's the most fun game ever!"

Drum laughed, "Then let's enjoy it to the max!"

"Yeah!" Gao said. Doble watches them as he was seeing their excitement.

"Well then, here I go!" Gao then pull the switch as it turned sideways, "I Buddycall my partner, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"All right!" He stabbed the flag to the ground as he grabbed his drill sword and jumped to the right.

"Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum makes his long awaited-appearance! However! Zazamera's Thunder Mind activates!" Paruko announced as the little Yamigedo from inside Zazamera, inflicted one damage at Gao, "Glasya Labolas' Thunder Mine!" Gao was inflicted with another one damage, "Gao receives damage over and over again!"

"Why did the Thunder Mind...?" Gao was confused.

"Glasya Labolas' Thunder Mind activates whenever a different monster, inflicts damage using Thunder Mind!" Ikazuchi explained.

"But for every point of damage that Gao receives, I'll get you in return!" Drum's drill begins to open up the blade as it spins around, "Take this! Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" He sends his spiraling attack as it destroys all of Ikazuchi's monsters.

"What?!" Ikazuchi asked after seeing what just happened.

"This is Drum's new Omni Lord Power!" Gao said.

"A-amazing! Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum has avenged himself on two monsters at once! Ignorance is no excuse!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Drum's stats, "Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum. Armordragon Attribute. Size 2, 6000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3. He has Soulguard and whenever the fighter is dealt damage and has 6 life or lower, he destroys a monster on the opponent's field!"

"So he took advantage of Thunder Mind!" Ikazuchi said.

"Doble! Drum! Attack the fighter!" Gao said as Doble attacks first.

"I cast! Hundred Demons' Sorcery, Yamitagae!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Damn it!"

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" Drum attacks.

"I cast! Gedo Shield! Feel the demon's curse!" He nullified the attack as Gao takes one damage.

"Due to Gedo Shield's ability, Gao takes one damage!" Paruko announced as Gao gets shock.

"Ikazuchi! No matter what it takes. I want to be your friend!" Gao jumps up and attacks Ikazuchi as he inflicted 2 damage.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Gao continues his relentless attack! He's finally gotten Ikazuchi down to 2 life!" Paruko announced.

"Just a little more!" Kuguru said.

"Come on, Gao!" Hanako cheered.

"You can do it! Just one more hit!" Haruka cheered.

* * *

"You say that you're happy to fight me and that you want to be friends. I'm sick of it!" Ikazuchi complained as he was surging in electricity, "Devour... Devour everything! Devour it all!" He brings out Yamigedo from his body, "He devours the Stranger Dilemma in the center, as I Buddycall him to the right!" Yamigedo ate Dilemma, "Most powerful beast starving for destruction! Devour the Hundred Demons and show yourself! Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life and Yamigedo appears on stage.

"Gao has 4 life! Yamigedo has Double Attack! How can he survive?" Paruko announced as Gao smiled for his awareness.

"Come at me!" Gao said.

"Devour, Yamigedo! Eat him up! Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi ordered Yamigedo to attack.

"I cast! Lord's Dragon Shield!" He cast a shield that looks like Tenbu's head as he .

"He blocked it!" Kuguru said.

"Lord's Dragon Shield neutralizes all attacks but the fighter always take one damage." Baku said as Gao takes one damage, "Since his attack was neutralized, Yamigedo's Thunder Mine will activate!" Yamigedo's Thunder Mind inflicted Gao one damage.

"Yamigedo's Thunder Mine activates!" Paruko announced, "However! Gao received damage, and that means..."

"My partner's pain only makes me stronger! Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" Drum said as he sends his Concussion Slash at Yamigedo and destroys him.

"Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum's ability destroys Yamigedo! However! It immediately revives using Soulguard!" She said as Yamigedo's revived.

"Nobody wants you back, you idiot! Stay out of this!" Drum sends another one, destroying Yamigedo again.

"Destroyed again! The combination of Lord's Dragon Shield and Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum strikes home! Since Yamigedo only had one card in its soul, it's completely obliterated!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi begins to snap.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Ikazuchi said as he attacks.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He regained one life.

"Gao blocks the attack!" Paruko announced.

"You'd better not underestimate me! My turn isn't over yet!" Ikazuchi set out his wings for his final attack.

"W-what's this?! Ikazuchi's relentless assault shows no signs of stopping!"

"The dark and evil power they call demonic! All of it is controlled by me! Final Phase! I cast!" He paid 3 gauge to cast, "Now is the time to show your power!" He summoned the three Yamigedos, "Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabara Kandachi!" The Yamigedos' devoured Drum and Doble, including Gao's Dragoemperor.

"All of the cards in Gao's field has been destroyed! And he's going to take damage for each card that was destroyed!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi combined the powers with a giant lightning orb as it turns small, "That's 3 damage! Is this the end of the road?" Ikazuchi sends his attack as hits Gao.

"I cast! White Dragon Shield!" Gao decreased his life by 2 as he takes one damage. Then Drum revives back due to Soulguard.

"A Dragon Shield at a crucial moment! That's Gao for you!" Drum said.

* * *

At the Sky Home, it was flying as fast as it can.

"We're almost at Ikazuchi's lair!" Zanya said.

"We need to hurry and save Gao!" Daisuke said.

"You boys remain here! Let me be the first one to storm in!" Dawn recommended himself.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I cast! Dragonic Grimoire!" Gao cast as he drew 3 cards, "I equip! Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" He paid one gauge and life again to equip Dragoemperor again.

"Once again, he equips an item!" Paruko announced, "He attacks the center Peluda, who revived due to Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons!"

"I cast! Hundred Demons' Sorcery, Hyakaryouran! I send the top card from my deck to the Drop Zone! If that card is a monster, your attack will be neutralized and I'll gain 2 life!" His card revealed to be a monster as he regained 2 life.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"This is bad! He's at 5 life now!" Baku said.

"Gao can't finish him off this turn!" Kuguru said.

"What?" Hanako asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

* * *

Drum attacks Peluda as he destroys him.

"Damn it!"

* * *

At a faraway location in the house, near the waters. A familiar voice is watching the battle on his tablet.

"Even if you open the center at this point, you can't win. When you fought against me, you were supposed to lose too. But you won. Defeating me. Now, what are you going to do?" It was Kyoya who asked, "Gao Mikado?"

* * *

Back at the battle. Gao saw something shiny in his hand.

"This is..." Gao was surprised.

"Gao?" Drum asked.

"It's a present from me. " It was Tenbu's voice.

"Grandpa Tenbu..." Then the card flashes as Gao and Drum beginning to see a vision. They saw a spirit of Tenbu in front of them, "Grandpa!"

"Gramps!" Drum saw.

"You've both worked so hard. Now, won't you do me a favor and let me help you a little?" Tenbu requested as he flies quickly and went to Gao's body.

* * *

At the Drop Zone. Doble and Meglax saw the vision.

"Lord Tenbu..." Doble said.

"Lord Tenbu acknowledged this two as his heirs." Meglax said.

* * *

"Final Phase!" Gao activated.

"Gao! Will he be able to tear down Ikazuchi's 5 life points?" Paruko announced.

"I combine my Buddy Drum and my Dragoemperor's critical! That's my new impact!" Gao said as Drum begins to transform into the spirit of Tenbu in fiery form.

"What?" Ikazuchi asked.

"I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" Gao's image shows the earth as the spirit of Tenbu flies around. Then it reveals a giant mechanic fist, similar to Gigantic Crusher but instead, it has the new form for fist of Tenbu's head on it, it's hand opens up as Gao went inside, "This fist is an impact passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord!" Gao explained as the fist is coming to form and it has a spikes on the knuckle, "Impact! Me and..."

"My..." Drum said for joining the attack.

"Giga Howling Crusher!" Ikazuchi was inflicted as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragonemperor/ G: ?: None/None/Drum)

(I: 0/ Item: Narukami/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Gao Mikado**

They get transported back at the lair.

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said.

"That was amazing, Gao!" Paruko complimented.

"We did it, Gao!" Drum said.

"No..." Gao said as he looked at the new impact card, "It's all thanks to Grandpa Tenbu." Then he saw Ikazuchi who was looking weird after his loss. Gao decides to walk to check on him.

"I won't accept it! There's no way that someone who's lived a carefree life like yours could beat me!" Ikazuchi refused to accept it, "I'll never accept it!"

"I don't think I've won either. We're still at one win and one loss." Gao recalled.

"You..."

"I'll fight you anytime." Gao offered then the cave is starting to collapse.

"What is it? What's going on?" Paruko asked after seeing the cave, collapsing.

The little Yamigedo is trying to strangle out of Shido's arms, "S-sophia! What on earth...?" Shido asked as she grabbed Shido and little Yamigedo as she transported them out. Then the stalactites are starting to come down.

"Gao! This is bad news! Let's go!" Drum said.

"Yeah!" Gao nodded as he turned to Ikazuchi, "Ikazuchi, you too!" He offered. But Ikazuchi couldn't budged as he was still mad at Gao, "What are you waiting for?! Hurry!" Then the ground opens up as Ikazuchi has fallen into the ground, "Ikazuchi!" He wanted to save him.

"It's no use, Gao!" Drum stopped him, "We're getting out of here!" He carries Gao out to escape the cave-in.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled as the cave has been collapsed.

* * *

Outside of the lair. It has been destroyed.

"Ikazuchi..." Gao said as he thinks Ikazuchi is gone. Above them is the Sky Home as Count Dawn is ascending down to them.

* * *

At the Aibo Fighting Stage. Jin was in a fight as he lost the match.

"Wh-what's going on?" He asked as his mind was at eased as he fell unconscious. His opponent was Gratos who was with a familiar ally. It was Noboru, wearing his cap.

"That one passes the test, Tiger." Gratos said.

"Is that so?" Noboru asked, "Then... let's move on to the next one."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke has appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! This is the end for today's chapter. The next will be about the capture for Suzuha against Noboru. The card for this chapter is a large and crimson spaceship carrier resembling a crab with claws with razor sharp blades in its claws, a golden cockpit with six leg-like appendages under the cockpit, "This is one of the Grand Galacticarms! Grand Galaticarms, Cancer Collider, a Size 3 monster with 6000 power, 7000 defense, with a critical of 2. It's call cost is paying 2 gauge and one life to activate the effect. When this card is in my hand and I have a monster with "Galactic" in its name on the field, I can [Crossnize] this card into the card's soul by paying its [Call Cost].  
When this card is in the soul of a monster with "Galactic" in its name, if this monster with this card in its soul destroys the opponent's monster, it gains [Double Attack] and [Penetrate] until the end of the battle!" When it crossnizes with a Galactic monster, the claws detach and fuses into the arms of the monster as the legs combine into the torso, becoming crimson armor. As it attacks when crossnized with the monster, it slashes into the opponent with its attack called, Double Pincer Slash!, "This is the strongest constellation! Thank Blasterdragonid for the idea! Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas! Til then, bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	30. A Misunderstood Romance

Chapter 30: A Misunderstood Romance

* * *

At an unknown location, there was a giant size cocoon.

"About Yamigedo..." Shido wondered.

"Call him master! Master Yamigedo!" Gratos complained.

"M-master Yamigedo. What's happening to him?" Shido asked.

"I have prepared this altar of darkness for him. Through the hidden power of this place, Master Yamigedo will be reborn stronger than ever." Gratos explained.

"This place?" Sophia asked.

"You're better off not knowing."

"Now that you mention it, my whole body has been feeling twitchy, geh." Gallows said as he felt something in his body as he begins to evolve.

"G-gallows!" Shido said, "You're glowing!" The black thorns grown as it transforms to Gallows's new evolution, his skeleton is bigger like a huge demonic demon, his horns are larger and his skullface is like a beast with a red jewel on the center on the head.

"Gate Guider, Gallows Gestus!"

"Gallows?" Shido asked.

"The power of this place has caused your power to evolve." Gratos said as Shido was amazed.

"Can we still combine?" He asked.

"Let's try it, geh!" Gallows said as they jumped as they formed together.

"Combine!" Their combined form is similar to Death Shido's form but it was red with no cape.

"We did it!"

"From now on, call yourself Ges Shido." Gratos declared.

"A name that Shido deserves." Sophia somewhat agreed.

"Now let's ask Master Ikazuchi for..." Ges Shido requested.

"A guy like that. You don't need him." He heard a voice as it was Noboru who is coming to them as he pull out his deck case, "The great Tiger is here, and that's more than enough."

* * *

At the Sky Home, Count Dawn wasn't pleased for Gao and Drum to disobey orders.

"You unbelievable idiots!"

"It was all my fault!" Drum said to cover Gao.

"Be silent! You can't imagine how much we worried about you. Think about your parents and families! Don't you realize how reckless that was?" He asked angrily as Gao became frustrated, "If I remove you from the Buddy Police, you may repeat the same mistake. So I order you to return to active duty." He recommended as it surprised them, "Don't get me wrong! From now on, you won't get away with doing whatever you like! Got that?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Remember it well. I'm going to give you a mission now. Tomorrow after school, attend your make-up classes!"

"What?!" Gao asked as he screamed out.

* * *

The next day at the Aibo Academy. Akatsuki rushed in to inform his brother about the news.

"You're late, Akatsuki!" Zanya said.

"E-elder brother!" Akatsuki said.

"Tsukikage, well done on guarding Gao." He said as Tsukikage jumped down from the tree.

"Why are we protecting Master Gao?" Akatsuki asked.

"Because it isn't over yet. According to Count Dawn, they searched that cave. But they couldn't find Yamigedo or the Hundred Demons or Ikazuchi himself, unfortunately."

"So that means..."

"We would assume that Ikazuchi and Yamigedo are still alive out there." Daisuke said as he came to them.

"Daisuke. What are you doing here?" Zanya asked.

"Count Dawn gave me the assignment to help you out. Thought you might need some assistance." Daisuke explained.

"I don't need your help. I got enough as it is."

"I think you should reconsidered that. I brought my sister with me."

"Hi!" Haruka said as she was behind her brother.

"A girl!" His glasses cracked, "Okay! Okay! You can help! Just don't get her near me!"

"Considered it done!" He gave his thumb up.

"Um. Is that what I heard earlier the reason why we're protecting Master Gao?" Akatsuki asked as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Exactly.'

"We never know when we might have to fight." Zanya said as they looked at the Aibo Academy.

"And we won't know if Ikazuchi can rise again with Yamigedo. If he does, he will be getting his revenge on Gao for his loss." Daisuke said.

"Be careful, Akatsuki." Zanya said.

"Yes, elder brother!"

* * *

At the classroom, the teacher sighed.

"Well then, it's time for the next lesson."

"There's more?!" Gao asked as he was getting tired while studying with Tetsuya who was with him in the make-up class.

"I'm against cramming in knowledge, yo! More importantly, why am I taking these make-up classes too, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

* * *

At the cafeteria...

"Next, we'll make inquiries in the cafeteria." Zanya recommended.

"Yes, elder brother!" Akatsuki said.

"Good choice. You want something to eat there, Haruka?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, elder brother! I would love some!" Haruka said excitedly. Zanya came in as he felt something.

"Hm, something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Zanya said as he saw someone at the table.

"That's Lady Megumi Mamakari." Akatsuki said after seeing her at the table, with many empty bowls, probably she ate most of them.

"Oh! I didn't know she was here!" Haruka said.

"Akatsuki. Let's go home." Zanya recommended.

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yeah! We just got here! Why do we have to leave?" Haruka asked.

"Can't you two tell? She's been stood up by someone." Zanya said after seeing the condition on Megumi.

"He's got a point. I mean look at her." Daisuke said, "She's looks irritated right now. It'll be bad if someone talks to her."

"Someone already has." Akatsuki said as Byakuya was at the table.

"How fortuitous to meet you in a place like this, forsooth!" Byakuya said excitedly, "When we last saw you in Cho-Osaka, you were so very helpful, forsooth! We have a lot to talk about, forsooth! We could catch up over a drink if you like, forsooth?"

"Byakuya!" Zanya yelled.

"Wow, that guy can never stop does he?" Daisuke asked.

"I know how that feels, elder brother." Haruka agreed. Then they joined with her as she explained what happened.

"Jin has disappeared?" Zanya asked.

"I can't get in touch with him. Not even Kenji knows where he is. I don't want to think the worst, but..." Megumi said.

"Do you have some idea of what happened?" He asked. She then remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

 _At the alley..._

 _"An errand?" Megumi asked._

 _"Sorry. It'll only take a moment. Will you two wait for me in the usual place?" Jin asked._

 _"You got it, boss!" Kenji said._

 _"I don't mind either, but..." Megumi said._

 _"Sorry about this! I owe you two one!" Jin said as he head off. But then Megumi noticed something on the ground as she picked it up._

 _"Jin! Jin!" She yelled but he already left._

* * *

Megumi then showed the envelope that Jin dropped the other day on the table.

"This is it. It says that it's from Tiger." She said.

"So this Tiger person has kidnapped Jin." Zanya said.

"Is it a nickname or some kind of code?" Akatsuki asked.

"Isn't tigers are like felines and like cats?" Haruka asked as they realize something.

"Kitten Shirt!" They all said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Noboru Kodo'.

"We must report this to the Count!" Zanya said.

"We'll contact him right now!" Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"What? Are you certain?" Count Dawn asked.

"Considering the circumstances, it's quite possible." Zanya said.

"But unfortunately, with the obviously evidence, it's no doubt that it's him." Daisuke said.

"A Hundred Demons monster kidnapped Noboru Kodo. Noboru lured Jin Magatsu to a meeting. And now, Jin has disappeared as well." Count Dawn said.

"Count? Is something wrong?" A voice said as it was coming from Count's phone.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry."

"Who was that?" Zanya asked.

"It's young Miss Amanosuzu." Count Dawn said.

"From Miss Amanosuzu?" Daisuke asked.

"I was receiving her weekly report."

"If you're busy, I can call again later." Suzuha said.

"I apologize. An emergency came up."

* * *

At Suzuha's room. Sebastian is holding the tablet for communication.

"That's fine. I've got a important meeting to go to myself." She said.

"I am in your debt. Let us continue this another day."

"Good day." Suzuha said as Count Dawn ended the call. Suzuha was in her hairdryer as it was finished, "Now then. Let's go!"

* * *

"I can't interrupt the make-up lessons based on mere conjecture. Zanya. Daisuke. Can you two investigate this further?" Count Dawn requested.

* * *

"Of course! I owe Jin a debt on my own." Zanya said.

"And I wanted to repay his debt for a long time since I didn't thank him for helping Haruka." Daisuke said.

"I'm counting on you two." Count Dawn said as he ended the call.

'You helped me realize the true nature of Katana World' Zanya thinks as he remembered what Jin told him.

* * *

 _"Maybe that's what the true nature of Katana World is for you." Jin said._

* * *

'I won't forget my debt of gratitude.' He thinks.

"Will you look for Jin?" Megumi asked as she got her face close to Zanya. He stepped back as he was surprised, "What is it? Are you still uncomfortable around girls? Even Haruka is with you?"

"That's exactly correctly right! It truly is a pain, forsooth." Byakuya said.

"Be quiet, Byakuya!" Zanya yelled, "You guys gather information on Noboru Kodo. Don't overlook the tiniest details." He advised.

"Time to conduct inquiries! I want to go too!" Akatsuki said.

"All right. Tsukikage, go with him." Zanya said as Tsukikage agreed, 'Nin!', "Is it okay for your sister to help Akatsuki out?"

"I'm sure she can handle it, right Haruka?" Daisuke asked.

"On it!" Haruka said.

"Nanomachine Ninja Arts: Art of Nano Body Replication, forsooth!" Byakuya and Tsukikage begins to duplicate miniature versions of themselves to provide help. One of them was on Akatsuki's Shoulders and Byakuya was on Haruka's shoulder.

"Scatter!" Zanya ordered as they begin to split up to find everything they can on Noboru.

* * *

At the plaza...

"I understand. Let's meet up." He ended the call, "No significant results, huh? The only one we haven't talked to is..."

* * *

At Suzuha's home. They went there to ask her about Noboru.

"It's an amazing house as always. It's even more gorgeous a mansion than I'd heard, forsooth!" Byakuya said after seeing the hallway.

"You sure you wanna be here? Despite the fact that you're going to speak to Miss Amanosuzu." Daisuke said.

"I'm not looking forward to this, but..." Zanya said.

"Oh! If it isn't Zanya Kisaragi and Daisuke Masamune!" They heard Suzuha's voice as she was coming down the stairs, "What business do you two have for me?"

"What's this?" Byakuya asked as he gets into his defensive position, "Is this lady a final boss for us to defeat, forsooth?"

"She's Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu from the junior high school division!" Akatsuki tried to calm Byakuya down.

"She is not the boss to defeat! Please don't attack her!" Haruka said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Suzuha Amanosuzu'.

"L-lady Suzuha." Zanya asked nervously, "Th-there's something we need to ask you."

"Please do keep it in brief. I have to meet someone shortly." Suzuha said.

"Huh? You're meeting someone?" Daisuke asked.

"Lady Suzuha has received a love letter." Sebastian said while holding the Suzuha's letter.

"Sebastian, loose lips sink ships!"

"That letter is the same as Jin's!" Megumi said after seeing the similar design.

"What?" Zanya asked.

"It is the same!" Daisuke said.

"It's from a Master Tiger." Sebastian said.

"Tiger?" Zanya, Akatsuki, Daisuke, and Haruka asked.

"Tiger, as in the animal. And tigers have fangs. Gao's name includes the character fang. Oh, but fangs are also known as tusks." Suzuha explained as she blushed, "Perhaps it's from Master Tasuku!"

"That's such an elegant deduction, Lady Suzuha!" Sebastian complimented.

"But it's based on a giant mistake." Megumi said.

"Oh, but for Buddyfighters like ourselves. Buddyfighters are like professions of love. Don't you think?" Suzuha asked.

"Since when Buddyfighting is a profession to love?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't say that! It makes Buddyfighting awkward!" Zanya said, "If your letter is from Tiger, we can't let you go!" He plans on stopping her.

"Are you interfering in my love life?" Suzuah asked as she walks close to him. He got scared as his glasses got cracked.

"Too close!"

"Please, Miss Amanosuzu. You can't go." Daisuke said.

"I appreciate the time you saved me when I was possessed by a Hundred Demon. But it doesn't mean I'll repay the debt by listening to your advice."

"We're doing this for good reason!" Akatsuki said.

"We're trying to help you!" Haruka said.

"That's right! It all began several tens of thousands of years ago..." Byakuya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Please stand by.'

"Sebastian!" Suzuha said for him to know what to do. He then rings the bell and opens the trapdoor on the floor as they fell in, "I'm in a bit of a hurry. Terribly sorry." She apologized as the trapdoor closes.

I failed..." Zanya said.

"You really are a pain." Megumi said.

"All because you couldn't resist your fear." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! I sensed a fight was about to go down, so I came here, to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage!" Paruko announced, "And wh-wh-wh-what's this? Our Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu is facing off against Noboru Kodo, last seen being kidnapped by a mysterious monster!" She explained as she sees Noboru on stage, "When did he make it back alive?"

"How unexpected. I never imagined that you were the one who set me this, Noboru." Suzuha said.

"I thought I signed it quite clearly." Noboru said as Suzuha holds the letter.

"You're far more passionate than I thought. I don't mind that in a man."

"I like to test your current skill level. Penetrate the earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize! Tiger Knights!"

"Sebastian!" Suzuha said.

"My lady." Sebastian offered her Core Gadget.

"Prepare for a miracle! Angel Queen Serenade! Luminize!"

* * *

At the Buddy Pit. Zanya and Daisuke rushed in.

"We're too late!" Zanya said.

"The match is already started!" Daisuke said.

"Oh my, everyone arrived so quickly." The red maid said after seeing the others came in.

"It's already started!" Akatsuki said.

"Both parties have just finished luminizing." The green maid said.

"Stop the fight this instant!" Zanya demanded.

"They must not fight each other!" Daisuke said.

* * *

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Magic World!"

"Dungeon World!"

* * *

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Did he say Dungeon World?" Zanya asked.

"How can he be using that? He usually uses Dragon World!" Daisuke said.

* * *

At the unknown location, Gratos and the others are watching the match.

"Huh? What does this mean?" Ges Shido asked, "Noboru Kodo was a Dragon World user, wasn't he?"

"It's a trifling matter. When Master Yamigedo fully revives, such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that." Gratos said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I pay one gauge and call Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard to the left!" He called a Dragon Knight, wearing a purple armor, he has red long hair and his eyes are like a dragon. He has a white cape and carries a sword with flaming aura on it, "I Buddycall Knight of Glory, El Quixote to the right!" He Buddycalled El Quixote but he wears an azure armor as his dragon, wears it too.

"Due to Buddy Gift, he regains one life!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"So even El Quixote has changed into Dungeon World? What's going on?" Zanya asked.

"Gratos... What has he been doing to Noboru?" Daisuke asked quietly.

* * *

"I equip!" He paid one gauge, "Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger!" He equip a lance that is a blue and yellow on the tips, "Link Attack!" They attacked the center monster together, "El Quixote gains the Penetrate ability during this turn and gains 1 critical! Double Penetrate!" They inflicted 3 damage together. Then Dragon Gard attacks as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(N: 9/ Item: Blitz Tiger/ G: 1: Dragon Gard/None/El Quixote)

(S: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Just one turn and Suzuha is down to half of her life points!" Paruko announced, "How will she come back from this?"

Suzuha felt happy all of the sudden, "Such a passionate attack. My heart is pounding! Oh, but what should I do? I've already given my heart to someone else!"

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"That little princess still thinks that challenge from Noboru Kodo was a love letter." Megumi said.

"She's too blinded by romance." Haruka said.

"And unwavering in her convictions." Akatsuki said.

* * *

"Now here I go!" She call out her 3 monsters on the field.

"Dragon Gard! Move to the center!" Noboru said as Dragon Gard is moved to the center.

"It's no use! Dunkleheit!" She orderd Dunkleheit as he sliced Dragon Gard and destroyed him.

"Using Dunkleheit's increased power, she clears the center position!" Paruko announced.

"Go and strike down the fighter, Licht! Will Glassart!" They joined together to attack.

"So you've finally come, you studly magicians!" Noboru said as he takes the attack, inflicted with 1 damage, "But I've got my own studly power!" He said as Suzuha was surprised. Then Will attacks Noboru and was dealt with 2 damage, "I cast! Quiesence of Cassiade!" He regains 2 life.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(N: 8/ Item: Blitz Tiger/ G: 2: None/None/El Quixote)

(S: 5/ Item: None/ G: 4: Will/Licht/Dunkleheit)

* * *

"Leaving aside the whole 'Stud' thing. Suzuha is prevented from inflicting damage as much damage as she'd like!" Paruko announced.

"I'll show you my studly power!" Noboru said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I pay one life and equip! Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger!" He equipped another item that is the same as the Blitz Tiger but it is grey instead of yellow. He then combines his two items as it became a double-edged weapon.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's this item?" Paruko announced after seeing what she just saw.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"That's crazy! He's equipped two items at once?!" Zanya asked.

"And the rules doesn't seem to violate this." Daisuke said.

"You can only have one item card on the playing field!" Megumi said.

"It must be a combo card!" The red maid said.

"Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger and Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger! If both cards are present, Blitz Tiger increases power and Eisn Tiger increases the critical." the green maid explained.

* * *

"I see. So you want to date me, even if it's by force!" Suzuha assumed, "I don't mind forceful gentlemen."

"I call Revolution Knight, Rebellious to the left!" He called out a big man, wearing white armor with fur cape on him. There are horns on the shoulder armor, blue torso, and carries a sword, on his armor has eyes like a tiger.

"I spy an interesting monster! I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope to analyze Rebellious's stats, "Th-this is a Hundred Demons monster?! Why is it in Noboru's deck?!"

* * *

At the unknown location...

"I gave it to him." Gratos said.

"That's Master Ikazuchi's...!" Ges Shido said.

"Ikazuchi isn't here anymore. From now on, I will administrate all of the Hundred Demons, as their elder." Gratos declared as he carried Ikazuchi's Dark Core Gadget of Yamigedo, sealed within the orb, "That's obvious, isn't it?"

* * *

"I activate Rebellious's skill!" He activates as Rebellious's sword begins to flash brightly as the dark power is surging out, "Let's destroy a monster Size 2 or smaller, too!" Noboru said as he has the dark power in his hand, it destroyed Will and Dunkleheit.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked after seeing her monsters destroyed.

"I see! If you have two items equipped when you call Rebellious, you can destroy one Size 1 or smaller monster and one Size 2 or smaller monster. That's his ability!" Paruko explained.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"Just calling him destroys two monster?" Megumi asked.

"And it only works if he has two items." Daisuke said.

"So this is another combo with those two lances!" Zanya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Combo'.

"B-but Licht is still in the center!" Akatsuki said.

"But it'll be the same as last time." Zanya said.

"An unexpected defeat for that matter." Daisuke said.

"But she'll survive, right?" Haruka asked.

"Not sure."

"He has a point. Noboru can use a Link Attack to clear the center. Then a Penetrate Attack from Blitz Tiger and El Quixote with an increased critical!"

* * *

El Quixote and Noboru performed a Link Attack as they destroyed Licht. Then they used the Penetrate to attack Suzuha.

"Double Penetrate!" They inflicted 3 damage.

* * *

"That's not all!" Megumi said.

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke said.

"Right. The other spear, Eisen Tiger, still has one attack left!" Zanya said.

* * *

Noboru prepared for his attack with his secondary weapon.

"Right now, Eisen Tiger has a critical of 3!" Paruko announced.

"I'm disappointed! Is this all you can do?" Noboru asked as he was engulfing in a wind to finish her off.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" She nullified the attack, "I'm not that easy!"

"She blocked it!"

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"What a fierce attack!" The red maid said.

"So this is the destructive power of dual-equipped items." The green maid said as Zanya is making contact.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"We need to call him to let him know about this." Zanya said as he calls.

"It's me." Count Dawn said.

"Count Dawn, are you watching this?" Zanya asked.

* * *

At the Sky home...

"Yes. Things don't look good." Count Dawn said.

"We have a request."

* * *

At the unknown location. Ges Shido was amazed.

"Looks like Noboru Kodo's pretty strong when he uses Dungeon World.'

"Noboru Kodo. He was so dedicated to his Dragon Knight deck. Why did he change the world that he uses?" Sophia asked.

"Several of his Dragon Knights crossed over the wall between worlds to Dungeon World. That's all." Gratos said as he drew a card from a card from Yamigedo.

"Crossed over the wall between worlds? But that can't be easy..." Ges Shido said.

"This too, is the effect of Master Yamigedo's revival."

* * *

"Take a look! Suzuha was obviously life-or-death situation of one life yet she's made a miraculous recovery!" Paruko announced after seeing Suzuha calming down and having tea.

"That was most elegant, Lady Suzuha." Sebastian complimented after giving her another pour.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She thanked her loyal butler. Noboru kneel down for exhaustion of using his strength.

"Meanwhile, Noboru is down to 2 life! It's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit. Zanya ended the call.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What'd we missed?" Daisuke asked.

"Elder brother, weren't you watching?" Akatsuki asked.

"Don't tell me, you didn't see it too, elder brother?" Haruka asked.

"Honestly, Lord Zanya and Master Daisuke are such a disappointment, forsooth." Byakuya said.

* * *

"Let's see that artistic comeback play one more time!" Paruko announced for the replay.

* * *

At the hallway of Aibo Academy, Gao was getting ready to leave as he was at the shoe locker. He sighed for the relief.

"It's finally over." Gao said as he takes out his phone from the locker.

"G-gao!" Tetsuya said, "Noboru and Suzuha Amanosuzu are fighting at the Fighting Stage!" He said as he checked on his phone.

"What?!" Gao and Drum asked.

"I'll show you the Magician deck's ace, which reverses the direst of straits."

* * *

"I cast!" She paid 3 gauge, she hide the pink handkerchief as she activate a spell, "Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne!" Her life is restored back to 10 as she drew one card, "For someone like me, this sort of minor miracle is as easy as pie!"

"Using an astounding spell, Suzuha returns to 10 life!" Paruko announced, "Everything looks perfect as she attacks!" She had her Buddy and her two monsters to attack Noboru for an attack as he was inflicted with 4 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(N: 2/ Item: Blitz Tiger/Eisen Tiger/ G: ?: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: Mary Sue/Casta/Dunkleheit)

* * *

"Before we knew it, we ended up with this result!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"What a surprise." Zanya said.

"Yeah, never expected Suzuha's spell can restore her life back instantly." Daisuke said.

"That little princess really is quite something." Megumi said.

* * *

Back at the battle, Noboru grunted as he begins to laugh.

"Oh my? Did something tickle Noboru's funny bone?" Paruko asked, "Right now, all he can do is laugh. I can understand how he feels."

"Good, Lady Suzuha! You pass the test!" Noboru said.

"Pass the test? What a strange thing to say." Suzuha is confused, "Shouldn't I be the one to determine if you pass or fail?"

"Jin Magatsu was strong too. But you're more match than him." Noboru said as his eyes glowed red as an blue aura surround him. She never seen it before, "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"I-I don't really get what's happening, but the fight is back on!" Paruko announced.

"Knight of Glory, El Quixote to the right! I call Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left!" He paid two gauge as he called out Vlad Dracula who is a Knight but doesn't ride his dragon, he carries a white sword with red lining and has a shield with a skull face on it.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"I thought Vlad was a Dragon World monster." Akatsuki said.

"Yeah, didn't he used to have him like that?" Haruka asked.

"It's the same as El Quixote." Zanya said.

"It's not just him who became a Dungeon World monster, the dragon knights he carried must've become like that!" Daisuke said.

* * *

"Double Penetrate!" Noboru performed a Link Attack as he destroyed Casta together and then inflicted 3 damage at Suzuha.

"Furthermore, Noboru inflicts 3 damage using Eisen Tiger!" Paruko announced. Then Vlad is becoming to boost his power.

* * *

"Isn't Vlad Dracula's ability...?" Megumi asked.

"For every Dragon Knight in the Drop Zone, his critical will be increased!" Zanya said.

"But since he's Dungeon World monster, his effect might still be same!" Daisuke said.

* * *

"Now, how many did you destroy?" Noboru asked. There were 5 cards in the Drop Zone as he begins to absorb the power. He sends his attack to Suzuha as he inflicted 5 damage.

"I cast! Chillax!" She paid one gauge as she blocked the attack.

"A-a-amazing! She's used a Counterspell!" Paruko announced, "Unbelievable! No damage, plus she's regained one life!" She said as Suzuha regained one life back, "Suzuha took Noboru's vicious attack without blinking an eye!"

"Terribly elegant, Lady Suzuha!" Sebastian complimented.

"Well done, backing me into a corner like this. My compliments..." Suzuha said as she was interrupted.

"Final Phase!" She was surprised when Noboru called out.

"Noboru has declared his Final Phase!" Paruko announced as Noboru held out his Impact card.

"I'll show you how a tiger fights!" Noboru said, "I cast!" He paid 3 gauge, "When my center is empty, and I have two Adventurer on my field, I can do a Link Attack with all of them using this Impact. And right now, El Quixote has a critical of 3!" He explained.

"A-a-a Linked Attack with all of them? That means 3 plus 1 plus 5." Paruko calculated as Noboru split his two weapon lances.

"Rise once more, to defeat the enemy! Fall Strash Formation!" Noboru jumps up as his monsters join together.

"U-u-unbelievable! It's a total of 12 damage! Talk about Overkill!" Paruko announced as Noboru performed a Link Attack as vortex aura hits Suzuha.

"What in the world?" She asked as the match is over.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"Do it, Zanya!" Daisuke said.

"Now!" Zanya said.

* * *

The gate to the stage is opened as the Buddy Police has arrived.

"Freeze! The Buddy Police is here!" Takihara said as he came by with reinforcements, surrounding Noboru who came to Suzuha and Sebastian who are unconscious after the match.

"What? What's going on? Nobody told me about this!" Paruko asked after seeing the Buddy Police are here.

"I see." Noboru said as he sees Gao and Tetsuya.

"Noboru!" Gao yelled.

"You're well-prepared." Noboru said.

"Noboru! Why are you doing this?" Gao asked.

"But I'm no slouch either when it comes to being prepared." He said as he walks near Suzuha and pulls out the card. He smiled as it flashes, transporting himself away, along with Suzuha and her Core Gadget as they got away.

Everyone was surprised of what they saw.

"They vanished?" Takihara asked.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"Damn it! We were so close!" Daisuke said as he clenched his fist.

"Rather than finding out where Jin is. I got Lady Suzuha kidnapped as well!" Zanya said.

"Jin will be fine." Megumi said, "He's someone who always repays his debt."

"I don't intend to stay in his debt either!"

"We need to save her. It'll twice for her to have her debt for me to repay." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the unknown location, Suzuha who was unconscious, is now woken up. She was shocked after seeing a statue that looks just like Jin Magatsu who was disappeared the other day.

"Jin Magatsu?" She asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

"I welcome you." Gratos greeted her, "You are the third." He reached his hand to her as he is going to control her, "Become a pawn of Master Yamigedo."

"Master Tasuku..." She said her final words as she lost her control.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! This chapter has ended, the next one will be about finding another Omni Lord whereabouts and it looks like we'll have a reunion for old friends! For this chapter is one card, here's one now!" He clapped his hand twice as the card reveals itself, it shows a transparent form of a unknown Galactic Dragon appearing in front of Daisuke, protecting him, "This is the defensive spell known as Guidance of the Galactic Dragon. I can only use this card if I don't have a monster in the center and when my opponent's monster attacks me. I can also negate the attack and if I have a monster with "Galactic" in its name, I can place the top card of my deck into my gauge. It's good to protect myself and boost my gauge. I'm glad to have Galactics on the side. Give me a good review and give me good Galactic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	31. Kiri's True Omni Self

Chapter 31: Kiri's True Omni Self

* * *

Noboru jumps up as his monsters join together.

"U-u-unbelievable! It's a total of 12 damage! Talk about Overkill!" Paruko announced as Noboru performed a Link Attack as vortex aura hits Suzuha.

"What in the world?" She asked as the match is over.

* * *

At the Buddy Pit...

"Do it, Zanya!" Daisuke said.

"Now!" Zanya said.

* * *

The gate to the stage is opened as the Buddy Police has arrived.

"Freeze! The Buddy Police is here!" Takihara said as he came by with reinforcements, surrounding Noboru who came to Suzuha and Sebastian who are unconscious after the match.

"What? What's going on? Nobody told me about this!" Paruko asked after seeing the Buddy Police are here.

"I see." Noboru said as he sees Gao and Tetsuya.

"Noboru!" Gao yelled.

"You're well-prepared." Noboru said.

"Noboru! Why are you doing this?" Gao asked.

"But I'm no slouch either when it comes to being prepared." He said as he walks near Suzuha and pulls out the card. He smiled as it flashes, transporting himself away, along with Suzuha and her Core Gadget as they got away.

Everyone was surprised of what they saw.

"They vanished?" Takihara asked.

* * *

At night, at the mountains on the countryside. There was an wooden cabin called, 'Misty'.

"That monster is just too wicked!" The first guy player said.

"Don't you have any defensive spell?" The second guy player asked.

"You're down to 1 life!" The first girl player said.

"This will finish you!" The second girl player said, "Hidden Sword Ninja, Sekitetsu. Attack the fighter!"

"Shadow Dive! You got me!" The second guy player said.

"Game End! Winner: Miki!" The first girl player declared.

"I did it!" Miki said.

"Now you're seen our true power!" She said as a familiar boy came by with a tray of coffee and cups as he placed them on the table.

"I'll leave the coffee here." Kiri said, "Please help yourselves."

"Kiri, wasn't it?" Miki asked, "Do you want to play too? Buddyfight?" She requested.

"Um, but..." Kiri doesn't think he would want to continue playing.

"We'll lend you a deck! C'mon!" The first girl player said as Kiri's phone ranged.

"Yes? Oh, Dad. Yeah. I understand. I'll do that. Yeah."

* * *

Kiri then went outside as he was mopping the floor.

"My deck is a cut above the rest! Right? Doesn't that joke leave you cold?" His Buddy, Ice Blade Joker asked as he was trying to cheer him up.

"Joker? Kiri asked.

"Play with them, Kiri." Joker considered.

"But I..." He still remembered the time when he was the Grim Reaper and the time he used Tasuku's Core Gadget to help Gao.

* * *

 _"Dragonic Shoot!" He sends out a fireball as it was stopped._

 _"Kiri! That power of yours..." Gao said._

 _"It's strange. I lost the Dark Core but I can make the power of the cards into reality." Kiri said._

* * *

"I don't want to hurt people anymore." Kiri felt bad for what he did so he decide to not play it anymore.

"Kiri..." Joker then noticed a mist around them, "The mist is coming in." It surround the Misty.

"Let's go to bed." Kiri recommended, "Dad said he'd be coming home late." Then they heard a roar.

"That voice again." Joker said as in the mountain, there was a shadow of giant beast, lurking in the forest. Kiri saw it as he dropped his mop. He kneel down as he felt a pain in his head.

"Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!"

* * *

The next day at the Sky Home...

"Regarding Jin Magatsu and Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu. We still don't know about their whereabouts. The enemy's goals are also unclear." Count Dawn informed.

"If we'd managed to capture Noboru Kodo, we might have some clues." Zanya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Regrettable'.

"But unfortunately, he planned this ahead, knowing that we were going to capture him and then escaping, taking Suzuha with him." Daisuke said as Gao then clenched his fist.

"What's happened to you, Noboru? Why would you do such a thing?" Gao asked.

"Gao..." Drum said.

"But regardless of the enemy's action, we Buddy Police Youth Members must prepare to seal Yamigedo. Keep an eye on the enemy's movement while we focus on finding Omni Lords. That's our current plan." Count Dawn recommended as the monitor shows the remaining Omni Lords that are shown and founded, "Of the Eighth Omni Lords, we've managed to confirm the locations of six."

"Only the Third Omni and Eighth Omni left." Gao said.

"Just two more!" Drum said.

"The Third Omni should be from Dungeon World. My recollection is that he looked human, like myself." Count Dawn said, "If he's blended into human society, it won't be easy to find him."

"And the Eighth Omni?" Zanya asked.

"Can he be easy to find?" Daisuke asked.

"He's a monster from Danger World. He's the total opposite of the Third Omni. If he appears, we'll know right away." Count Dawn said.

"Actually we've had some witness reports of what might be the Eighth Omni Lord." Tasuku reported as it surprised them.

"Really?!" Drum asked.

"Would you be willing to go, Gao?" Tasuku requested.

"Of course!" Gao said, "Do you want to come along, Daisuke?" He asked.

"I'll need to sit this one out. Besides it's just one Omni Lord, you can handle it, right?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! You got a point!"

"Also. I think I can recommend someone who can assist you for the time being."

* * *

At the countryside, the train is making its departure as Gao and Drum are heading to the location of the Eighth Omni Lord.

"It's kind of hard to tell, from just this photo." Gao said after seeing the photo of the Omni Lord's silhouette.

"Maybe it's a hoax." Drum said.

"No. This might be the only decent photo but there are a lot of witnesses. I don't think it's just a hoax." Gao said.

"Well, I went to the countryside before and I did heard rumors about that." Haruka said as she was on the seat too.

"Then it was good thing that Daisuke wanted you to come with us." Gao said.

"Mhm!" Haruka nodded, "Though, I still wanted to spend time with my brother."

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least you're spending time with us. We have a lot more to catch up on!" Drum said.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

They are at the Cho-Hodaka Station.

"Cho-Hodaka Station. Cho-Hodaka Station." The announcer said. Gao asked the conductor about the location whereabouts as he pointed the location on the map.

* * *

They are at the location.

"Most of the sightings were around here." Gao said as they were flying on the Buddy Skill.

"Hey, I know this place. This is where my grandma usually takes me there for a sightseeing." Haruka said.

"Really?" Gao asked, "Well, Drum?" He asked Drum as Drum looked at the emblem to see if it reacts to anything.

"I'm new to this Omni Lord stuff. So I'm not really sure if I'm using this thing properly." Drum said as they landed down.

"What should we do, Gao?" Haruka asked.

"Let's try asking someone local." Gao recommended.

"Gao?" They heard someone as it was Kiri who was doing some shopping.

"Hey look, Gao! Isn't that..." Haruka asked.

"Kiri! It's been a while!" Gao was excited of seeing his old friend again for so long, "How have you been?"

"It's good to see you again! I missed you, Kiri!" Haruka said excitedly.

"What are the chances of running into you in a place like this?" Drum asked then Drum's Omni Lord Emblem begins to react, "Huh? What's this? Is there an Omni Lord nearby?" He turned to get it closer, "The signal is the strongest. This way!" He pointed the Emblem as it reacted strongly near Kiri.

"Huh? What is that? Is it some kind of fortune-telling thing?" Kiri asked.

"Huh?" Drum was confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gao asked.

"Did you make a mistake, Drum?" Haruka asked.

"I guess it's just not working." Drum said disappointingly.

* * *

At the Misty...

"I see! So this is where you're living now!" Gao said.

"I didn't know you lived in this area. We would've have some fun to talk about!" Haruka said.

"Most of the guest houses around here were developed by my dad's company." Kiri explained, "We happened to be moving in the area, so I'm living here as a caretaker. Gao, I heard that you're a member of the Buddy Police now! And I heard Daisuke is back in too!"

"Technically, I'm with the Buddy Police Youth. And Daisuke is our co-leader after Tasuku. Today, I'm here on official mission." Gao said.

"Yeah! We came all the way here, looking for something!" Haruka said.

"We're looking for an Omni Lord!" Drum said.

"Huh? An Omni Lord?" Kiri asked.

"You don't know?" Haruka asked.

"You've heard of them, right?" Gao asked.

"Lady Suzuha was talking about them on TV a while back." Kiri said, "Monsters that will save the world..."

"Yeah. We've gotten reports that one of those Omni Lords has been spotted in this area. Haruka was going to help me search for it since she has been in the countryside, but..." Gao said.

"I don't remember where that area is at." Haruka chuckled nervously.

"If you get any intel, let me know, Kiri! My email address is still the same." Gao said.

"Are you guys going back to Cho-Tokyo already?" Kiri asked.

"No, we're planning on doing some more investigating first. I was planning to go visit Haruka's grandparents to see if they know about anything." Gao said.

"Then how about stay here for tonight, please!" Kiri offered, "We don't have any guess today and I want to hear all about everyone back at Aibo Academy!" Gao then laughed.

"Really? Then maybe we'll take you up on that. Right, Haruka?" Gao asked.

"Yeah! One night here couldn't hurt!" Haruka said.

"How about you, Drum?" Gao asked Drum as he was looking at the Omni Lord Emblem as it begins flashing.

* * *

At the unknown location, Gratos is discussing something with his pawns.

"Another one." Shido said after seeing Suzuha turned into a statue.

"If you want scrubs like that, I can bring you plenty." Noboru said, "The Great Tiger can do that and more."

"Don't be hasty. Wait for your next orders." Gratos said as Noboru reverted the core gadget back into the deck.

"I understand." He said as he leaves.

"He's a newcomer, but he acts like he's hot stuff." Shido said, "I could have defeated the likes of Jin Magatsu and Suzuha Amanosuzu, too." He brags himself.

"I have a different task for you." Gratos recommended as Shido was confused.

"Stars, guide me." Sophia activated as an orb was in front of her, "We will head to Cho-Hodaka right away."

"Cho-Hodaka?" Shido asked.

"The Buddy Police thinks it's very lively an Omni Lord is hiding there." Sophia said.

"It probably hasn't awakened yet. It should be easy to capture." Gratos said.

"Leave it to us! Gallows!" Shido said to Gallows for the usual thing.

"I know, geh!" Gallows said as they do the combining.

"History's greatest Buddyfighter! Magoroku Shido!" Then Gallows transformed to Gallows Gestus.

"Gallows Gastus!" And then they combined.

"Combine!"

"Just call me... Ges Shido!"

"I'll give you a Hundred Demons' monster." He draws a card, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" Gratos awaken a giant dragon with a bronze color.

"Bronze Dragon, Daygala!"

* * *

Back at the Misty. Gao and Drum were sleeping at their room as Haruka was sleeping on her own room. At Gao's room, Drum was slept upside down as his tail hit Gao's face as it wakes him up.

"Great, Drum. You woke me up." Gao said as he went to the bathroom, "I'm still not getting enough sleep."

"That's not fair! It's too sudden!" Gao then heard Kiri's voice as he went to check on him, "I was just getting used to living here!"

"It can't be helped." Kiri was talking to someone, which could be his father, "My transfer was decided abruptly."

"I guess that's Kiri's dad." Gao checked closer to meet him. He was surprised as he sees a mirror, with a image that can hardly see the person.

"Gao?" Gao heard someone as it was Haruka who came out from her room.

"Haruka. What are you doing here?" Gao asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to go to the bathroom. Wait, how come you're still up?" Haruka asked.

"I just heard Kiri, talking to his dad but I don't know if that is his dad." Gao said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Haruka looked as she was surprised, she was about to scream but Gao covered her mouth.

"Don't scream! You'll get caught! Just calm down." He advised as Haruka nodded and stopped screaming.

"Just what's going on? Kiri..." Gao wanted to talk to him but then he was caught by a ice blade as it was Joker who was behind them.

"Freeze, please." Joker said.

"Ice Blade Joker?" Gao recognized the voice.

"Hm?" She asked while her mouth is still covered.

"Kiri believes that he's talking to his father. Don't you two say anything to him." He advised.

"But... what on earth was that?" Gao asked.

Haruka then moved Gao's hand, "Was that someone we never met before?" She asked.

"What do you two think?" Joker asked. Then they heard a roar as Kiri felt a pain in his head. The mirror broke as Gao and Haruka rushed in.

"Kiri!"

"Are you okay?!" Haruka asked.

"Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!" He begged.

"Kiri..." Gao said as Haruka is becoming concerned. Then they heard the roar again as they went outside. They checked outside the window as they saw the giant beast. They were surprised.

"Gao! Haruka!" Drum came out, "The Omni Lord Emblem is picking up something massive!"

"It's the monster from the witness reports!" Gao recalled.

"Then does that mean..." She asked as they saw the image of the beast has disappeared, "Where'd it go?"

"It disappeared!" Drum said.

"But it was definitely there!" Gao said, "You saw it too, right, Kiri?"

"I don't know! I didn't see anything!" Kiri said as he panicked.

"There's no way you didn't see that! It was so close to us! Even Haruka saw it too, right?" Gao asked.

"Uh... well." Haruka said as the Omni Lord Emblem still reacts.

"Why is it still lightning up?" Drum asked.

"Please calm down, Kiri." Haruka said.

"You gotta pull it together, Kiri!" Gao advised.

"Stop it, Gao!" Kiri yelled, "I still want to stay human!" It surprised them for his confession, "I... What did I just... "

"Kiri...' Joker said.

Kiri then begins to hesitate as he ran outside.

"Kiri!" Gao said

"Come back!" Haruka said. Kiri ran off panicking into the forest.

* * *

 _Long ago, in an ancient forest. There were the Eight Omni Lords, discussing about the seal of Yamigedo._

 _"The eight of us must remain in this world to seal Yamigedo." Count Dawn said._

 _"So we can't go back to our worlds? Don't be pulling my legs." Ban asked._

 _"But it seems there's no other way."_

 _"I don't accept this at all." Suzaku said._

 _"Give up. I'm sure it'll be fine once we get used to it." Asmodai said as the Omni Lord is agreeing with a roar._

 _"If we can't return to our worlds, then..." The voice of the Omni lord said._

 _"What is it?" Ziun asked._

 _"Then I..."_

* * *

At the forest, Kiri was sleeping on the tree.

"Why...Why are these memories flooding into my head?" Kiri asked myself.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Kiri heard as it was Ges Shido and Sophia looking for the Omni Lord.

"Yes. There's no mistake." Sophia said, "That shadow disappeared around here." They stopped as they saw Kiri.

"Aren't you..."

"Kiri Hyoryu!" Sophia said.

"That's right! He was one of Gao Mikado's friends! What are you doing here?" Ges Shido asked.

"W-well..." Kiri said.

"Did you see a monster?" She asked.

"I don't know!" He denied it.

"Then he's no use. Let's go search somewhere else." He advised.

"Wait. We can't leave him like this." She said as she walks to them.

"What?" Kiri said as Sophia pulled out her Dark Core.

"You're going to forget that you ever saw us." She plans on erasing his memories.

"Don't!" He wanted to wipe it off as when it touches his arm, it sparked electricity as it bounced Sophia off and knocking her and Ges Shido to the ground. Kiri was surprised for what he just did as he ran off in panic.

"I see. So that's how it is." Sophia said while sitting on Ges Shido and got off of him, "We're going to capture him!" She recommended.

"But Master Gratos said..." He recalled.

"It's all right. This isn't what we planned, but we can still fulfill our goals." She said.

Kiri is still running as Sophia appeared in front of him.

"It's no use. Do you really think you can escape?" She asked as Kiri stepped back.

"Give it up!" Ges Shido said as he ran behind him.

"You don't need to use a Dark Core, in other words, Disaster Force. And you don't use Future Force, either. You can make the cards real on your own." She explained as it surprised them.

"W-what are you saying?" Ges Shido asked.

"When I touched you earlier, I saw a fragment of your memory." She said as Kiri was surprised, "I should have realized this sooner. That's right, you are..."

"Someone, help me!" Kiri yelled as someone came. It was Rouga and Cerberus who came out from the bushes.

"Come!" Rouga said as Cerberus grabbed Kiri to escape.

"Rouga Aragami?!" Sophia noticed.

* * *

At the further in the forest...

"Rouga, thank you for saving me." Kiri thanked.

"I happened to be passing by. That's all." Rouga said, "I came to Cho-Hodaka because I heard a voice."

"A voice?" He asked.

"At first, I couldn't tell what it said. But after a while, I realized it was calling for a strong fighter." Rouga explained as Kiri was surprised.

"Somewhere on this mountain, there's a Danger World monster who deserves to be in my deck. It's probably the one who showed up in the mist earlier. Kiri Hyoryu. Why are you here?" Rouga asked.

"I..." Kiri was about to answer as he received a phone call, "Hello? Dad?" Rouga then suspected something as he checked his phone. He realized something, "Okay. I understand. Yes." He grabbed Kiri's wrist as he checked on his phone, "Th-that hurts! Let go!"

"You! How are you doing that when there's no reception here?" Rouga asked for the obvious fact, "Who are you talking to? Who's on the other end of the line?" He looked as he saw no reception.

"Yes, yes. It's the end of Kiri's phone." Joker said as he appeared, "Well? Didn't that joke leave you cold?" He asked.

"Are you the caller?" Rouga asked.

"No, no. Kiri was talking to Kiri himself. The role of his father is played by his true self."

"Huh? What are you saying, Ice Blade Joker?" Kiri asked.

"You've begun to realize it yourself. Kiri has no father. He has no family." Joker said, "Now that Yamigedo has awaken, you must return to your original mission." Kiri was shocked for hearing that.

* * *

Sophia and Ges Shido are still searching for Kiri and the Omni Lord.

"My power isn't working properly." Sophia said, "Where are those two?"

"When it's dark and misty like this, it's hard to search for them." Ges Shido said.

"This is what the Hundred Demons are for!" She recalled as it reminded him.

"Oh, that's right!" He pulled out the card, "Come out! Bronze Dragon, Daygala! Turn all that stands in our way to sand!" He commanded as Daygalas used his breath as he turns trees into sand, "Keep it up! Turn this whole mountain to sand, so we can find Kiri and Rouga!"

* * *

At the sky. Gao and Haruka are in their Buddy Skills, trying to find Kiri.

"Kiri! Where are you?! Answer me!" Gao yelled.

"Please, say something! Come out, Kiri!" Haruka said.

"What's that? What's going on?" Drum asked as he saw Daygalas, blasting things to sand.

"A Hundred Demon's monster!" Gao noticed.

"What's it doing here on the Cho-Hodaka?" Haruka asked.

"Gao!" Drum said.

"I know! Buddy Police, Emergency Launch!" Gao commenced the operation as he put on his badge.

"Decker Road, open! Decker Drum is on the scene!" Drum transformed to Decker Drum.

"Haruka! Go to somewhere safe!" Gao advised.

"You got it!" She nodded as she went to somewhere safe.

"Gao Mikado!" Sophia saw them coming.

"That's Vice-President, Sophia!" Gao said.

"Wait a second, Death Shido is here too!" Drum said, "Isn't she supposed to be Death Shido?" Drum asked.

"How rude! I'm Ges Shido!" Ges Shido said.

"Ges Shido? A new enemy, huh?" Gao asked, "I'll capture them both!"

"Turn them to sand!" He ordered Daygalas to attack.

"One of Decker Drum's Seven Secrets! Decker Shield!" His weapon on his arm expanded as it became shield to protect the attack. But because of that, it turned to sand. Then it launched another attack as they avoided it. But his Buddy Skill couldn't make it as it turned to sand as Gao begins to fall.

"Gao!" Drum wanted to rescue him but then Cerberus came by as he saved him first. Rouga stepped in as Cerberus placed Gao on the ground.

"Rouga!" Gao noticed him.

"You sure are a lot of trouble." Rouga said.

"Gao!" Haruka came to him.

"What's she doing here?" Rouga asked.

"Huh? Rouga?"

"Turn all of them into sand!" Ges Shido said as Daygalas is launching his attack to turn Rouga to sand.

"No!" Kiri came by to save them as he remembered his memories.

* * *

 _"If we can't return to our worlds, then..." A voice of an Omni Lord._

 _"What is it?" Ziun asked._

 _"Then I want to become a human." He requested._

 _"Human?" Ban asked._

 _"What's that?" Count Dawn asked._

 _"It's an intelligent lifeform that will soon evolve on this planet. Right?"_

 _"Yes. They never stopped fighting, yet they're always longing for peace." Suzaku said, "Such a strange life form is destined to be born."_

 _"Sounds interesting!" Ban said._

 _"I want to live as one of the humans, and join them for their longing for peace. Until the day that we must fight Yamigedo once again."_

* * *

Kiri has been transformed into an Omni Lord. He is taller as his appearance is human, he carries an brown Omni Lord Emblem that has the character of water in it. He has a suit with a floating cape, he has two water orbs vertical on his chest on his wrists. His hair has a yellow bang on it and has a purple marks on his cheeks. They were surprised of seeing this.

"Wh-what's going on?" Drum asked.

"Kiri?" Gao asked.

"What happened to him?" Haruka asked.

"Y-you... Who are you?" Ges Shido asked.

"I am Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. An Omni Lord from Dungeon World." Miserea introduced his true self.

"He's an Omni Lord?" Rouga asked.

"That's right. Lord Miserea is undoubtedly one of the Eight Omni Lords." Joker said, "He hated battling as a monster and chose a path of living as a human. Living only myself as his shadowy retinue." He remembered Kiri's origin as a human, "He manipulated his own memories and forgot that he was an Omni Lord. Whenever he began to have doubts that he was a normal human. Each time, he manipulated his memories. Sometimes, I aided him as well. That's how he lived, for countless ages."

"Wait! Weren't you a Buddy that Kyoya gave to Kiri?" Rouga asked.

"How many eons do you think I've been around?" Joker smirked, "I wasn't born yesterday. It was a simple enough trick for me."

"Kiri is the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea?" Gao asked.

"Did we makes friends with an Omni Lord all this time?" Haruka asked.

"I can't believe it!" Ges Shido said.

"As I suspected." Sophia figured.

"If he's an Omni Lord, then we'll take him to Master Gratos! Daygala!" Ges Shido said as Daygala is attacking Miserea. But he blocked it with his barrier.

"Your attacks have no effect on me. Let the forest have water." He spring forth his water wave as the trees that have been turned to sand, have been restored to normal.

"Unbelievable!"

"Daygala. You too." He launched his water attack on Daygala as it was turned into a card.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Ges Shido asked.

"We have no choice but to retreat!" Sophia said as she pulled out her card as they transported themselves out.

"Don't leave me!" He jumps in after Sophia leaves first.

* * *

The next morning. Miserea gave Gao the Daygala card.

"I'm sorry, Gao. Haruka." He apologized.

"You didn't know, Kiri. It's not your fault." Gao said.

"But we're glad that you saved us! And that's what's cool!" Haruka said.

"The Omni Lord Emblem was responding to Kiri, huh?" Drum said.

"Not just me." Miserea said, "Somewhere on this mountain, another Omni Lord, Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez, is sleeping." It surprised them.

"So it's true!" Gao said.

"Then the beast we saw last night was the Omni Lord!" Haruka said.

"When I came here, he was affected. He began sending out out psychic projections." Miserea explained as Gao looked at the photo.

"So this is that psychic projection." Gao said.

"Then that wasn't the real one." Haruka said disappointingly.

"Rouga, Grangadez was the one who called you here. But the way you are right now, Rouga, Grangadez will not join your deck." It made Rouga mad

"What?!" Rouga asked.

"If you have enough power to satisfy Grangadez, he would have awaken the moment you arrived. But Grangadez continues to sleep."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm weak?" Rouga assumed.

"No. That's not my intention." Miserea said.

"Well, that's a mighty Omni Lord for you. You can see through us humans so easily. But the next time, I come here, I'll slap that drowsy Omni Lord awake!" Rouga swore, "We're leaving, Cerberus A!" They leaved after that.

* * *

At the Misty. Gao and Haruka are going to say goodbye.

"Can't we convince you to come with us?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. We wanted to show everyone that you're an Omni Lord." Haruka said.

"I need a little more time." Kiri said as he turned back to a human.

"Time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm one of the Omni Lords? I know what I must do. But I've spent far too long living in this world as a human. I need time to firm up my resolve to battle as an Omni Lord. Just a little more time!"

"We understand." Gao said as Haruka nodded in agreement, "But whatever you do, don't forget..." He walked to them as he hugged him, "It doesn't matter if you're an Omni Lord. To me, you're my precious friend, Kiri Hyoryu. When this battle against Yamigedo is over, let's Buddyfight again."

"Yeah!" Kiri said.

"Me too!" Haruka ran and she hugged them, "I wanna Buddyfight with Kiri too. He's my friend as well."

"Yeah!" Then they let go.

"Well, see you!" Gao waved goodbye.

"Bye bye!" Haruka waved goodbye.

"We'll be waiting for you!" They left as they waved goodbye at the bus stop. Kiri did the same.

"I'm glad I became a human. As a human, I don't have parents, or siblings, or any family at all. But... now I have friends!" He shed a tear for happiness.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time! Man, I never thought Kiri si an Omni Lord this whole time. Anyways, the next chapter will be about Asmodai having to pass down the emblem and Gao battling against Ges Shido. Give me a review of what you think and give me good galactic ideas! Til then, bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	32. Asmodai's Betrayal

Chapter 32: Asmodai's Betrayal

* * *

At the mountains, a battle is taking place in the forest.

"I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" It was Genma's voice who was battling against his rival as an explosion was occurred.

"Hey! This is getting a little too real!" Sylph complained as she and Kemura are fighting against Genma.

"Since ancient times, it has been said that well-prepared means no worries. I've heard that Jin Magatsu and Suzuha Amanosuzu were both defeated by Noboru Kodo and were abducted." Genma said.

"Yeah, I've heard. I don't understand why would that boy would do something like that." Sakuya said as she was here to train with them but for now, she is watching them.

"But if that story is true, he may challenge us as well." Genma said.

"Is that what you're preparing for?" Sylph asked.

"I-I understand, kem!" Kemura said.

"We'll make sure that we won't get abducted!" Sakuya said.

"Here I come, Kemura! I Buddycall to the center!" He paid 3 gauge, "Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger!" He roared as he Buddycalled Duel Sieger as he regained one life. They defended themselves from the flashing light and strong wave of wind, "Duel Sieger is a deity! Deities do not pull their punches! Sieger! Attack Kemura!" Sieger is making his finishing move.

"Kem!" Kemura was hit as he lost the game.

* * *

Kem was unconscious during his loss. Sakuya walks to him as she whistled, "He fainted so easily."

"All right! Are you alive, Kemura?" Genma asked.

"I think you overdid it, Genma." Sakuya said.

"He'll be fine. Let's take a break and eat something." Genma recommended.

"Guess I'll use my cooking for this." Sakuya said as she follows Genma.

"Are you all right, Kemura dear?" Sylph asked. Genma looked inside his bag as he was shocked.

"Is something wrong, Genma?" She asked.

"Th-this is..." He noticed his riceballs are gone, "The Gutsy Rice Balls, a Seifukai tradition since ancient times, have been devoured!" Genma said.

"They're gone? But who ate them?" Sakuya ask then she turned to Kemura.

"I-it's not me, kem!" Kemura said.

"It's not them, Sakuya. I never suspected them from the start." Genma said.

"So if it's not them, then who are the ones responsible of eating them?" Sakuya asked.

"From the looks of it, they were probably eaten by wild dogs. But..." He clenched his fist as he used his Buddy Skill, "I, Genma Todoroki, have made the mistake of lifetime! I was insufficiently prepared! I will go and get replacement Gutsy Rice Balls right!" He said as he left to get more.

"He could've just let me do the cooking." Sakuya sighed, "Why does he only likes the rice ball?"

"You have a point. Why does it have to be Gutsy Rice Balls?" Sylph asked.

"Kem." Kemura said.

"They're not all that tasty anyways." Noboru said as he appears on the field, "And now my plans are messed up. This is what I get for snacking." He licked his fingers, "Oh well! Instead of Genma Todoroki, you'll be my opponent, Kem-kem. And I'll have Sakuya as my opponent as well. I'll test your strengths."

"Don't worry, Kemura." Sakuya said as she pull out her deck, "I won't let him capture any of us!"

"The only one I'll capture is Kemura. But if you are strong too. I'll make you an exception."

* * *

At the Sky Home. The Buddy Police Youth are relaxing.

"Morning!" Gao came by.

"Good morning." Tasuku greeted.

"Morning, Gao." Daisuke greeted. Gao then noticed Tetsuya is listening music through his earphones, while sitting on the coffin where Asmodai is resting his strength.

"Oh! You're cheerful this, Tetsuya." Gao said as Tetsuya put away his earphones and walks to the others.

"Good morning, yo!"

"Yo!"

"What were you listening to?" Drum asked.

"End of the World, yo!"

"What?! Which world is ending?!" Zanya asked.

Daisuke chuckled, "I don't think he meant by that kind of 'End of the World'." He said as Byakuya came out.

"He's talking about the three-man band that's recently debuted, forsooth!" He said.

"A three-man band?"

"They appeared on the music scene as suddenly as comet. Their lead singer, Rucy, is the rage due to his singing voice and good looks!"

"Oh yeah. My sister's a big fan of that bad. She even have merchandise of that guy." Daisuke said.

"She's must've been one obsessive fan." Tasuku said.

"Believe me, you should see her room eventually."

"They're monsters from Magic World, who came here for their music careers." Tasuku said.

"Then I'm sure Asmodai knows them!" Tetsuya said as Asmodai's coffin's opened.

"I don't know the guy." He said it without hesitating as he closed the coffin.

"That was a quick reply." Daisuke said.

"All right, it looks like we're all here." Count Dawn said as he arrived, "Then let's begin." He brought up the monitor of the Omni Lords they've founded, "As you know, we learned about the whereabouts of Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. Also we know that Eighth Omni Beast Lord, Grangadez is sleeping in Cho-Hodaka. From now on, our mission will be to prepare fro sealing Yamigedo. As a result, Gao, Zanya, and Tetsuya. I command you three to deepen your bonds with the Omni Lords through intensive training retreat."

"He said 'intensive training'!" Gao said excitedly.

"All right! Looking forward to it!" Drum said.

"Did you hear that, sir?" Zanya asked Ziun from his deck.

"Yes! A chance to reflex my muscles!" Ziun said.

"Let's do our best, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Oh boy. If it's an overnight retreat, I'd better clear it with bigwigs at the TV Station." Asmodai recommended.

"Clear it?" Tetsuya asked. Then afterwards they left the Sky Home.

"So Asmodai is still doing his TV show?" Drum asked, "I totally thought he spent all his time resting here."

"Yeah. Because of his current condition, he's had the TV staff come here to record his show." Tasuku said.

"We never thought he would never wanted to let his fans down. So he had to take drastic measures." Daisuke said.

"Is Mister Asmodai still there?!" Stella asked as she was speaking on the monitor, "Did he already?"

"Yeah. He just left." Daisuke said as Stella groaned.

"If he was going to the TV station, I wish he'd taken me with him!" She complained.

"Did you need to go to the TV station for some reason?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes! End of the World is recording there!" She said.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

* * *

At the temporary Buddy Police tent...

"They came to this world right after that big Amanosuzu party. But before they completed their monster registration, our main office was destroyed. So I need to ask them to register again." She explained.

* * *

"But why do you need Asmodai there?" Gao asked.

"I don't get it." Drum is confused.

"Like my sister, she's also a fan." Daisuke said.

"She's always a passionate fan of End of the World. Sorry but could you two go with her?" Tasuku requested.

"She might need some help for this." Daisuke said.

"What?!" Gao asked.

"Why us?!" Drum asked.

* * *

At the unknown location, Kemura and Sakuya were captured as they were turned to statue.

"Well done, Tiger." Gratos congratulated Noboru as his stomach growled, "What's wrong?"

"Something I ate didn't agree with me. I'm going to rest for awhile." Noboru said as he went somewhere to rest his stomach from the rice balls he ate. Shido was behind the pillar as he, Sophia, and Gallows heard the conversation.

"At this rate, I'm going to lose my position of prominence!" Shido complained.

"Were you ever prominent before?" Gallows asked.

"We need to do something!" He said as Sophia pulled out her card to see in the orb.

"Asmodai is weak since half of his essence was consumed by Master Yamigedo. Now he's on the move with his buddy."

"That's it! We'll give his remaining half to Master Yamigedo!" Shido thought of an idea, "Master Gratos! Please give me a Hundred Demon's monster!" He requested.

* * *

At the TV station.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting." The producer said, "Now, let's discuss matters in private. Please this way." Asmodai stands up from the couch.

"See ya, Tetsuya. Wait here a bit." Asmodai recommended.

Tetsuya clicked his tongue, "So you're gonna treat me like a kid, yo?" He asked.

* * *

Later, Gao and Stella came by as they were requesting an entrance.

"Sorry, even if you're the Buddy Police. We're about to start recording." The staff member said.

"It won't take a minute." Drum said.

"The Buddy Police?" They heard someone as Stella was blushed for seeing her favorite star, "You sent us a message earlier, right?" It was a demon with a handsome look on his face, he has blonde hair with red long tips including red demon horns. He wears black clothes and purple wings and belt. His associates with him are a blue demon with red fluffy hair and yellow horns with red tip. The other one is pink skin with grey hair bob style with bat wing horns, "But we're about to go on stage. Could you wait until we're finished?" He asked.

"Okay!" Gao said as the music group heads to the studio, "Stella?" Gao asked as he sees Stella in a dazed as she became excited.

"This is too much! That was Rucy in the flesh! He's so handsome!"

"I see. They weren't kidding." Gao said.

"That's why they couldn't send her alone." Drum said.

* * *

At the stage. Rucy and his band group are performing a song.

"If you walk the path seeking only strength. You may lose sight of what's really important. It's a choice that you make of your own free will. It's alright, you're not alone." He sings while the Buddy Police are watching.

"They're good! I guess it's only natural." Drum admitted.

"Yeah! I might become a fan too! Maybe I'll ask Haruka to show me her stuff." Gao said.

"Fine by me if you wanna be fans too!" Stella considered.

"Cut! Cut!" The Producer said as they noticed Tetsuya is on stage, "Who are you?! You can't barge in here!"

"T-tetsuya!" Gao and Drum saw.

"Sorry, yo!" He apologized, "When I heard Rucy's song, I just couldn't stop my body!"

"No worries. The unexpected can be nice once in awhile." Rucy said as he handed the application to Gao, "Is this okay? Our monster registration?"

"Thank you!" Gao thanked as Stella handed a autograph board to him, "What?!" He asked as he takes it, "Uh, the person behind me says she wants your autograph."

"Sure." Rucy said as he was going to write his signature on it.

"Don't be so depressed, Tetsuya." Gao said as Tetsuya twiddle his fingers for a disappointed mood.

"Tetsuya?" Rucy heard the name, "Are you Asmodai's buddy?"

"Yes, that's right. Do you know Asmodai?" Tetsuya asked, "Asmodai is my buddy my best friend ever, yo!" He said it in motivation.

"Best friend, you say?" Rucy asked as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing, yo?"

"Because you called him your best friend. No matter how close his friends might be, he'll betray them. Magic World's good-for-nothing." He said while writing on the autograph, "You'd better be prepared so you don't cry later on, kid."

"How... How could you say that?!" Tetsuya asked, "Asmodai is my most precious buddy! You're a jerk who says awful things! I'll never listen to your music again!" He swore as he ran off.

"H-hey! Wait!" Gao yelled, "Drum, take care of Miss Stella."

"Yeah." Drum said as Gao ran to follow Tetsuya.

* * *

At the halls, Gao managed to find Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya!"

"I really loved End of the World's songs. I guess Asmodai isn't back yet." Tetsuya said as he noticed Asmodai's not back from his recording.

* * *

At Rucy's dressing room, Rucy placed his Core Deck onto the desk. Then his two associates went back into the deck.

"A good-for-nothing who'll betray his best friend? Those are harsh words." Asmodai said as he appeared in the dressing room.

* * *

"Mister Asmodai isn't back yet?" The producer asked, "We finished our discussion some time ago."

"I wonder where he went..." Tetsuya wondered.

"Wait here, I'm sure he'll come back." Gao said.

"Yeah..." Tetsuya agreed.

"Sorry, Drum. I'm gonna work with Tetsuya to look for Asmodai." He recommended.

"All right! Leave Stella to me!" Drum said as he was on the couch with Stella who fainted when she got her autograph.

"So happy..." She said while Drum is being creep out.

* * *

At the dressing room...

"It's a problem for me, when you fill my buddy's head with nonsense." Asmodai said.

"Nonsense?" Rucy asked, "But it's all true. You betrayed me! Your only friend in Magic World, Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel." He said as he recalled the times when he's friends with Asmodai.

* * *

 _At Magic World at the big red blossom tree, Asmodai is having a discussion with Rucy._

 _"You've been drafted an an Omni Lord?" He asked, "What's that?"_

 _"Someone called Armordeity Dynamis came by. They need my power to seal a monster called Yamigedo and save the world." Asmodai explained._

 _"That's ridiculous. Who ever heard of demons saving the world?" He asked as he picked an apple off a tree, "Armordeity,schmarmordeity. Send her away." He toss it to Asmodai._

 _"I'm not enthusiastic about this myself." Asmodai said as he bites an apple, "Even if we succeed in sealing him, we're being asked to stay on that world."_

 _"Hey Dai. Wait a second. Why are you talking like that? It's like you're already decided to go." Rucy assumed, "You must be kidding! If you leave without telling me, our friendship is over! I'll refuse to see you again!"_

* * *

"Of course, we're seeing each other now." Asmodai said.

"You're the one who came here! I came to this world to play music!" Rucy said.

"Catch!" Asmodai tossed him his Omni Lord Emblem.

"This is..."

"To tell you the truth, I'm sick of battling. So I think I'm going to leave this world. I need to give that emblem to someone. You were the only one I could think of. After all, you're my only friend!"

Rucy sighed, "Some friend. Besides what about that buddy of yours?" He asked.

"I'll tell him whatever I need to say. Well, I'm counting on you." Asmodai said as he opened the door to leave but as he opened it, he noticed Tetsuya was standing by at the door.

"A-asmodai! What you were saying... is that true?" He asked.

"You heard that?"

"You're lying! You're lying, right?! You told me that we'd be together forever! So... you won't go away, will you?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Help me!" A woman screamed as a Hundred Demon's monster shows up at the studio, it was a giant green lizard with an armor made out of swords and he carries it.

"A monster is rampaging in the studio!" A male actor yelled.

"Not closed! Not in order! This is crooked!" The Hundred demon's monster complained as he looked at the structures of the settings, he looked at the store, the wall, and the bridge, "I, Mediator Botis, hate things that are not done properly! Understand me?!"

"This is a problem. He came out of the card on his own, and now..." Ges Shido said as he spotted Tetsuya and Asmodai, "There he is! Asmodai!" He pulled the black skull, "Darkness Barrier, activate!" He activated it as the barrier begins to enshroud everything as it engulfed Tetsuya and Asmodai but Asmodai picked him up as he throws him, letting the Darkness Barrier engulfed him instead.

"Asmodai!" He yelled.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Asmodai appears on stage. He sits with a disappointed look on his face. Ges Shido appears on the other side.

"You separate yourself from your buddy! Now we can win easily!" Ges Shido said as he was expecting this to happen.

"I don't know about that!" Gao said as he and Drum appears on the stage area.

"Gao Mikado?! What are you doing here?!" Ges Shido asked as Asmodai was surprised.

"Your Hundred Demon's monster caused chaos. Did you think we didn't noticed?" Drum asked.

"We'll be your opponents!" Gao recommended himself to fight.

"Sorry and thanks. I guess I'll sit back and watch." Asmodai said.

"All right!" Gao said as Paruko has transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"You all know me! Paruko Nanana is here! Today, we'll bringing you a fight with Gao Mikado against Death Shido!" Paruko announced.

"Not Death! Ges!" Ges Shido complained.

"Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Fifth Dragon Omni Formation!"

"Ravenous fiends walking a wicked path. Witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Magic!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Magic World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(GS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the studio...

"First move goes to Gao!" Paruko announced as Tetsuya is watching on his phone.

"Gao. I'm counting on you." Tetsuya said.

* * *

"Charge and Draw! To the left! Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble! To the right, I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru!" He called out his monsters.

"What a pain." Doble said.

"It's time for work, yeah!" Mizaru appears as he was a black dragon, wearing a samurai clothes, it was red with gold lining brown robe with red sash, tied with a white rope and he also has a red bandanna and got a piece of straw in his mouth. He carries a sword and has a katana in his sash.

"Gao is calling his Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons already! One is a monster we've never seen before!" Paruko announced.

"Magical Blade Mizaru saw my fight against Ikazuchi and came back!" Gao explained, "I pay 1 gauge and 1 life to equip!" He paid one gauge and one life to equip his item, "Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor! Mizaru, attack the fighter!"

"Tonight, my sword thirst for blood!" Miazaru is using his katana to attack.

"I'm not gonna take that! I cast! Solomon's Shield!" He cast to nullify the attack.

"Ges Shido blocks the attack right away!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 9/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Doble/None/Mizaru)

(GS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the unknown location, Gratos is watching the match as Noboru was walking by.

"Next, it's your move, Ges Shido!" Paruko announced.

"Feeling better?" Gratos asked.

"Yes. I thought he went to capture the Second Omni Demon Lord?" Noboru asked.

"Incompetents often lose sight of their original goals."

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I Buddycall to the center! Mediator, Botis!" He Buddycalled as he gained one life.

"Due to Buddy Gift, he regains one life!" Paruko announced, "A new Hundred Demon's monster appeared!" She pulled out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check him out! Mediator, Botis! 72 Pillars attribute. Size 2. 6000 power. 3000 defense. A critical of 2. When called, his ability does 2 damage to fighter who doesn't discard cards! It's called Both Sides Lose the Fight!" She explained.

"I'm coming for the an inspection! So get ready!" He went to check on the fighters' hands.

"I don't need this card!" Ges Shido chose one to discard.

"All right!" He went to Gao, "And you?"

"Take this card." Gao chose as Drum was surprised for Gao's card he chose to discard.

"Very well."

"H-hey, wait a second! Gao, the card you just tossed...!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Ges Shido calls Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin to the left. He set Solomon's Great Barrier Spell added to his hand, using his ability!" Paruko announced, "A classic way of reducing the size of 72 Pillar monsters before calling them!"

Asmodai clicked his tongue, "He's just copying our battle strategy."

* * *

"Normally, he's size 2, but I call Amon to the right! Amon, attack Gao Mikado!" Ges Shido said as Amon attacks.

"I can't block the attack. But I can do this, yeah!" Mizaru said as he gave something to Gao.

"Mizaru's ability! When the fighter is attacked, he can pay 1 gauge and draw a card!" Gao said as he drew a card. But Amon inflicted him 2 damage.

"Amon's attack strikes home! But Doble is on the field right now!" Paruko announced.

"Activate ability! If he receives damage, his gauge increased by 1!" Doble said as he gave the gauge to Gao.

"The gauge he spent is returned to him!" Paruko announced.

"It's no good if his hand increases every time I attack! Gamigin! Attack Mizaru!" Ges Shido said as Gamigin crushed Mizaru and destroys him.

"Huh? Wouldn't it make more sense to defeat Mizaru before attacking Gao?" Paruko wondered.

"Shut up! Botis, attack the fighter!" he ordered Botis to attack Gao as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Doble/None/None)

(GS: 11/ Item: None/ G: 2: Gamigin/Botis/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Here goes! Magical Blade Mizaru isn't the only Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon who came back! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Ice Lance Merak!" He called out a blue dragon with white armor, he has a lance with triton. He has horns on his head and has hair.

"Merak the knight is here!"

"Merak gains the Penetrate when another Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon's on the field! C'mon, Merak! Attack Botis in the center!" Gao said.

"Yes!"

"That's...!"

"The code of chivalry dictates that I follow through!" Merak said as Botis looked at the spear.

"That lance is beautiful in its symmetry!"

"Icicle Swarm!" He attacks with multiple attacks as he destroyed Botis.

"Perfectly Symmetrical!"

"Now, take this Penetrate!" He inflicted 2 damage at Ges Shido.

"Doble! Attack the fighter!"

"Vulcan Blade!" He inflicted 2 damage at him.

"Doble is just piling on the pain!" Paruko announced.

"And finally, it's my turn!" Gao said for making his move.

"Don't get cocky! I cast Chillax!" He blocked Gao's attack.

"Ges Shido blocks the attack and gains one life!" Paruko announced.

"Not bad!"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Doble/None/Merak)

(GS: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: Gamigin/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Ges Shido has 8 life. Gao has 5. Ges Shido seems to have the upper hand!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"I call Botis to the center once more!" Ges Shido calls him again.

"I activate my ability, It Takes 2 to Clap!" He checked on Ges Shido.

"I'll discard this!" Ges Shido discard one card.

"Very well." He went to Gao, "Which one will you give up? Hurry up!"

"Sorry! I don't have any cards I can discard this time!" Gao decided.

"What?!" Botis got angry, "You fool! Take these 2 points of damage!"

"The lad's courage shall not be wasted." Merak said as he used a gauge, "I activate my ability!"

"What?!" Botis attacks as Gao has a barrier to protect him but gave in one damage.

"1 damage?" Ges Shido asked as he was surprised.

"When I pay 1 gauge, Merak decreases my damage by 1!"

"A cheap trick!"

"And Doble's ability increases Gao's gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Doble gave Gao another gauge.

"Gamigin! Finish Merak!" Gamigin swings his attack as he destroyed Merak, "Amon! Attack the fighter!" Amon attacks as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao is down to 2 life! If Botis's attack lands, he's done for!" Paruko announced.

"Botis, finish him!" Ges Shiod said for Bots to land his finishing blow.

"I cast! Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake! Pay 1 gauge! Buddycall Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum from the Drop Zone to the right!" He brought out his Buddy monster.

"What?!" Paruko announced.

"What did you say?!" Ges Shido asked.

"All right!" Drum stabbed the flag to the ground as he jumps to the right, "Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum is here!"

"W-w-what's this?! It's his opponent's turn, but he regains 1 life through Buddy Gift!" Paruko announced as Gao regained one life. Then Botis inflicted 2 damage at Gao, "Gao managed to survive with 1 life!"

"No way! That's crazy!" Ges Shido was shocked.

"And since Gao had less than 6 when he received damage, that means...!" Paruko announced as Drum is activating his effect.

"My partner's pain only makes me stronger!" Drum is unleashing his attack, "Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" All of Ges Shido's monsters are destroyed.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 1: Doble/None/Drum)

(GS: 8/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

"Amazing! Gao has sent his buddy, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Drum to the Drop Zone deliberately!" Paruko announced.

"No way! When did he...?" He asked as he remembered something earlier, "That was it!"

"I believe in my deck. And Drum. And my friends! This is where the real fight starts!" He pulled the lever as the it turns sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's go, Drum, Doble!" They performed a Link Attack as Drum attacks Ges Shido, inflicting 3 damage. Doble then inflicted 2 damage. And finally Gao attacks as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao's brutal assault! But it looks like it didn't go far enough!" Paruko announced.

"If he doesn't have enough gauge, he can't fire that fist-rocket at me! I win!" Ges Shido said.

"I cast!" Gao cast.

"It can't be!" Ges Shido was surprised.

"Dragonic Charge!" He boosted his gauge.

"It can't be! It can't be!"

"Final Phase!"

"Just as I thought!" Ges Shiod cries as he was leaking in tears.

"I combine my Buddy Drum and my Dragoemperor's critical! Impact!" He cast as Drum becomes a fiery spirit dragon, "I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" Gao went inside the fist as he launched his attack and hits Ges Shido, "Me..."

"And my..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!"

"Why me?!" Ges Shido screamed as he got hit as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 0: Doble/None/Drum)

(GS: 0/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as they were transported back to the studio. Then he obtained the Hundred Demon's card.

* * *

At the storage room, Sophia is dragging Ges Shido out of here.

"Honestly. You're so much trouble." She brings out her card as they transported themselves back to the location. Asmodai saw as he was planning on following him. He went to the portal that was opened before it closed as he heads off to their secret location.

* * *

At the studio. Tetsuya came to Gao.

"Gao! We have to find Asmodai!"

"Wh-what's wrong, Tetsuya?" Gao asked.

"It's not use looking for him." Rucy said as he came by to them, "Dai, won't be coming back."

"W-won't come back?" Gao asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drum asked.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Tetsuya refused to believe.

"You heard what he said. He's tired of fighting, so he's going to leave. That's why he left this, isn't it?" He asked as he held Asmodai's Emblem.

"Th-that's the Omni Lord Emblem!" Gao recognized it.

"A-are you serious?!" Drum asked.

"He's a traitor. He doesn't care about us at all." Rucy said.

"That's not true, yo!" Tetsuya yelled, "Asmodai always told me. Demons are liar. That's why I won't believe what he said. But... I believe in Asmodai!" He winked as he gave a thumb up.

* * *

At the Sky Home, Daisuke was about to enter the room when he got a phone call.

"Hm?" He looked at the contact, "Genma?" He answered the call, "This is Daisuke speaking."

"Daisuke..."

Daisuke noticed the tone, "What's going on? This isn't your usual tone."

"Sakuya... has been abducted." Genma said as it surprised Daisuke as he dropped his phone.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! It's sad that Sakuya and Kemura are gone and Asmodai is gone too. The next chapter is infiltrating the base and saving our friends! Give me a good review of what you think and give me Galactic ideas. Thank Blasterdragonoid for his good ideas! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	33. Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai

Chapter 33: Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's go, Drum, Doble!" They performed a Link Attack as Drum attacks Ges Shido, inflicting 3 damage. Doble then inflicted 2 damage. And finally Gao attacks as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao's brutal assault! But it looks like it didn't go far enough!" Paruko announced.

"If he doesn't have enough gauge, he can't fire that fist-rocket at me! I win!" Ges Shido said.

"I cast!" Gao cast.

"It can't be!" Ges Shido was surprised.

"Dragonic Charge!" He boosted his gauge.

"It can't be! It can't be!"

"Final Phase!"

"Just as I thought!" Ges Shiod cries as he was leaking in tears.

"I combine my Buddy Drum and my Dragoemperor's critical! Impact!" He cast as Drum becomes a fiery spirit dragon, "I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" Gao went inside the fist as he launched his attack and hits Ges Shido, "Me..."

"And my..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!"

"Why me?!" Ges Shido screamed as he got hit as the game ended.

* * *

At the portal, Sophia and Ges Shido are floating off to their hideout. But then Sophia sensed someone following them as she saw a small Asmodai was on Ges Shido's back. He noticed that he was spotted.

"Oh! This is bad!" Asmodai said.

"Asmodai! What a cheap trick!" She turned to her Disaster Force as she pull out her card for revenge, "I cast Berserk Gard!" She sends the fiery attack. But Asmodai makes his getaway as he went through a portal to escape.

"Whoops!"

"How dare he!" She reverted back.

* * *

At the unknown location...

Sophi and Ges Shido went back as she dropped Ges Shido to the ground. Gratos came by as he noticed Sophia's face.

"You seem to be in an awfully bad mood." Gratos said.

"Asmodai tried to use my teleportation to find this place." Sophia reported.

"So it's just a matter of time until they discover it." Noboru said.

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter. Even if they discover this place, the Buddy Police can't do a thing." Gratos said.

* * *

 _At the Magic World, at the same place where Rucy and Asmodai used to made their discussion. Rucy is practicing his music by the river._

 _"Together with you, I'm gonna become the greatest Buddy!" He turned to Dai who is resting on the tree branch, "What do you think, Dai?"_

 _"Huh? About what?" Asmodai asked._

 _"The song I just sang! It's pretty great, isn't it?"_

 _"Oh. Well, in one word..." He wanted to comment._

* * *

At the TV station. Rucy is making his performance of his hit song.

"Friendship Energy Overflowing! Buddy!"

"Go go go!"

"Go go go!"

"Go go go!"

The Producer and the staff members are enjoying, hearing the song.

"Together with you, I'm gonna become the greatest buddy!" He ended the song as the crowd applauded, "Thank you very much! That was End of the World!"

"That was wonderful!" The producer said as he shook Rucy's hand, "Truly the best!"

"Do you really think so?" Rucy asked.

"Of course! Ask anybody in the world and they'd say it's the best!"

"There's one person who told me it was worst."

"No way!"

"He was once my best friend." He recalled Asmodai.

* * *

 _"Oh. Well, in one word. It's the worst!" Asmodai commented._

 _"What?!"_

 _"It was the worst of the worst. If I heard any more, my ears would rot and I'd die!" He said as he flies off._

 _"Hey! Dai!" He yelled as he grunt in frustration, "Someday, I'll make your ears rot!" He swore._

* * *

At the plaza, Tetsuya is performing his dance routine in front of the kids who are watching him dancing.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" As Tetsuya is dancing, Rucy came by as he saw him dancing. Rucy smiled as he was planning to follow too.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!" Then Tetsuya saw him as he lets him join his dancing style as they began dancing all afternoon.

Later, they sat on the fountain.

"This is where Asmodai and me first met, yo." Tetsuya said as he remembered something. Rucy was as bit surprised, "I was dancing, and he suddenly called out to me. He said, 'You're the guy who's going to become King of Magic World,' yo."

"He was just making that up." Rucy said.

"At the moment, I thought, yo. I could become best friends with this guy." Tetsuya assumed, "Asmodai rarely expresses his true feelings. That's why people misunderstand him. But one thing's for sure. He's a good guy, yo."

"But he betrayed me, and became an Omni Lord!" Rucy said.

"He must have had a good reason, yo!" Tetsuya said as Rucy stands up as he was going to leave, "Rucy, you've realized it, haven't you? Please believe in Asmodai, yo!" Rucy then sensed something.

"That's..."

"What is it, yo?" Tetsuya asked as the brick, there was a demon sign with a summoning circle on it.

* * *

Later, at night at the plaza. Asmodai came at the fountain as he was smiling for some reason.

"Time to get scared." He bites his thumb to let the blood come out.

"I thought you'd come here, Dai!" Rucy said.

"Oh?" He asked as Rucy and Tetsuya were hiding in the business.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

Asmodai sighed, "You two."

"We were waiting for you to show up, yo!" Tetsuya said as he and Rucy walks to him.

"I saw the barrier spell and had a hunch. I knew you'd come back here."

"Besides, this is the special place where you and I became Buddies, yo!"

"As I thought, you're planning to use a time-space spell, aren't you?" Rucy realized.

"Tesseract Spell?" Tetsuya was confused of that word.

"Basically, a spell that lets you travel instantaneously by going through an alternate dimension." Asmodai explained, "Sophia's teleportation is a type of time-space spell."

"But the spell you're trying to use isn't your average time-space spell." Rucy said.

"The rest of me seems to be in a strange place." Asmodai said.

"Asmodai, didn't Yamigedo eat that part of you?" Tetsuya asked.

"He ate it. But... Yamigedo's insides seems to be connected to a special dimension. And part of me is kept alive there as Yamigedo gains power from it. No wonder I haven't been able to regain my strength. Through that other part of me, my power has been continually drained by Yamigedo." He clenched his fist.

"That's awful!" Tetsuya said.

"The only way to end this is to take back my missing half." Asmodai recommended.

"Take it back?" Tetsuya asked.

"How?" Rucy asked.

"The most certain way would be to enter the enemy's base. From there, we'd have to enter Yamigedo's mouth and go to its belly. But I can't just pinpoint the location. There's only one way. I'd have to directly go into the strange dimension, where my missing half is being kept. In order to do that..." Asmodai said as he begin to shine as he transforms himself, he wears a navy colored hood with knives as horns, he has many on his arms and spike gloves, "A rather difficult spell is needed."

"A-asmodai!" Tetsuya was surprised after seeing Asmodai's true form.

"This is how I look when I'm serious. The true form of Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!"

"Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai..." Tetsuya was amazed.

"But if you taken on that form..." Rucy said as Asmoddai smiled for the expectations, "If you fail to take back your missing half, you'll die!"

"What?!" Tetsuya was surprised.

"While that form gives him incredible power, it also uses up his energy at an alarming rate." Rucy explained.

"That's why I gave you the Omni Lord Emblem." Asmodai reminded as Rucy forgot about it, "This method has a high failure rate anyway. All I can rely on is a signal from my missing half. I have no idea where I'm going to end up." He looked at the moon, "It's like trying to launch into space with moonlight as my only guide."

"Asmodai..."

"Now that you know what's up, go home!" Asmodai advised them to head home, "Rucy! Tetsuya!" They looked at each other as they thought of something.

"I understand." Rucy agreed.

"We'll go home." Tetsuya agreed too as they turned and leave the plaza.

"They didn't put up much of a fight." Asmodai was confused for them to agree easily. It's better this way. No future trouble." He began to activate the spell as the magic circle was under him as it flashes. But he didn't noticed that Rucy and Tetsuya never left as they were hiding in the bushes again.

"Even if we said we wanted to come along..." Tetsuya said.

"We know he would say no!" Rucy said. The field begins to expand around the plaza.

"Goodbye, everyone." Asmodai said his goodbyes.

"Oh no, you don't!" Asmodai heard Rucy's voice as they were running into the field.

"A-are you guys crazy?!" He asked as Tetsuya grabbed him from behind.

"We're buddies!"

"We're former best friends!"

"Whether you're going to hell..."

"Or an alternate dimension!"

"We're going with you!" Rucy and Tetsuya said together as they all got transported into Yamigedo's belly.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence. Drum was snoring as he woke up and noticed Gao wasn't on the bed. He looked around the bedroom as he saw Gao, looking at the window.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Drum asked.

"Yeah..." Gao said as he looks at the moon, "I just have this bad feeling."

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke is watching a moon as Haruka was woke and getting her drink of water.

"Hm? Elder brother? How come you're up?" She asked as Daisuke turned to her.

"Hm? It's nothing."

"Is it about Sakuya?" She asked as Daisuke felt depressed.

"Yeah. I never thought she would be captured. I couldn't believe Noboru would do that to her."

"You really do care about her, are you elder brother?"

"Believe me." He looked at the picture of his high school life with his friend, Sakuya, "She is the one who made that beautiful melody."

* * *

At the Sengoku Academy. Genma is searching Kemura and Sakuya, who are missing for awhile.

"Kemura! Sakuya! Kemura! Sakuya! Kemura! Sakuya! Where are you two?!" Genma asked while running to find them.

"They're not here anymore!" He heard an echo as he stopped, "You don't give up easily, do you?" He asked.

"It had been said since ancient times. If you give up, it's game over!" Genma quoted, "Come face me!" He demanded as Noboru appeared behind him, "So it was your doing after all, Noboru Kodo."

"My name is Tiger!" Noboru preferred.

"Your motives. Where you took Kemura and the others. You're going to tell me everything!"

"I'm going to test your current strength!" Noboru said as he luminized himself for a Buddyfight.

* * *

At the inside of Yamigedo. Asmodai, Rucy and Tetsuya were transported and landed on their backs. Problem is that Asmodai wasn't with them.

"Where are we?" Tetsuya asked as he stand up. He looked around as he saw many building ruins and noticed the Yamigedo creatures are hiding there. He screamed as he pointed at them. Then another one appears right beside them as they tried to run away. As they run away, the Yamigedos are chasing after them, "What are those things?!"

"Remember what Asmodai said? We're inside that Yamigedo monster!" Rucy said.

"What?! Then those things are..." Tetsuya noticed something.

"They're probably Yamigedo's larvae!" Rucy assumed. Tetsuya screamed as he noticed something. He saw Tenbu, floating unconscious.

"What?! Could that be..." He saw Tenbu, with the larvae on him.

* * *

At the hidden location. Gratos saw the battle.

"It seems that Tiger is involved in a Buddyfight." Gratos said.

"Da. His opponent is Genma Todoroki." Sophia said, "It'll be over soon."

* * *

At the battle, Noboru split his weapons.

"Rise once more, to defeat the enemy! Full Strash Formation!" He used his Impact.

"I can't draw Tempest Enforcer! I was unprepared!" Genma said as Noboru's impact strikes at Sieger Spartan as he destroyed him.

"You've passed the test, Genma Todoroki!" Noboru said as Genma's life when done to 0.

* * *

Back at the Yamigedo's belly. Tetsuya and Rucy are still being chased by Yamigedo's larvae.

"Rucy, you're a monster! Fight them, yo!" Tetsuya demanded for the idea.

"I've spent my time singing recently so I've forgotten how to fight! Besides! They're too many of them!" Rucy complained as there are many larvae, chasing them. Then Asmodai came by as he was jumping down from the rubble. Tetsuya saw Asmodai.

"That's Asmodai!" Tetsuya said as he noticed him, "Yo, help us, Asmodai!" He requested as he ran towards him.

"Wait! That's..." Rucy noticed something odd but couldn't stop Tetsuya in time. The Asmodai he ran to has Yamigedo's eyes on his face.

"I am... Yamigedo!" Asmodai-Yamigedo said in a purple disastrous aura. Tetsuya stopped as he was scared.

"What?!"

* * *

At the hidden location, Genma was captured as he was turned to stone.

"Well done." Gratos said for appreciation to Noboru.

"Well then, I'll go rest." Noboru said as he went to rest. Meanwhile Sophia was watching at the cocoon as she was suspecting something odd.

"What?"

* * *

At the Yamigedo's belly. Asmodai-Yamigedo goes to attack Tetsuya.

"Gedo Dropkick!" He attacks Tetsuya but then Rucy managed to save him in time.

"Thank you, Rucy!" Tetsuya thanked.

"That guy's the part of Asmodai that Yamigedo devoured! It looks like he's not longer himself!" Rucy said as The Asmodai-Yamigedo is surging his power as he jumps to catch them, "I'll give you a taste of what you hate the most! Listen to my song!" He begins singing the song that Asmodai hates the most as the Asmodai-Yamigedo covered his ears to avoid, listening to it as he fell to the ground.

"Stop it! Please stop, Rucy! Rucy!" He yelled as Rucy and Tetsuya landed, "Your song is too much for me! It makes me feel incense! It makes me want to say the truth that I'm trying to hide!" Rucy continues singing, "I became an Omni Lord because I didn't want to lose the world where our friendship was born!" He fell to his knees, "I'm sorry that I lied to you. But it was the only way."

"D-dai?" Rucy asked.

"Rucy!" Tetsuya yelled as they saw the large number of larvae coming towards them. But then the real Asmodai has arrived as he strikes the larvae with his attack, "Devil Lariat!" He destroyed all of them. He then landed to his other half, "Asmodai!"

"Dai!"

"I can't believe you made me say something so embarrassing! That's why, your songs are the worst!" He complained.

"Dai! You..." Rucy smiled as Asmodai grabbed his other self.

"I've come to take back myself!" Asmodai said as he used the magic circle to fuse himself back together again.

* * *

At the hidden location. Sophia continues watching as Gratos come to her.

"What is it?" Gratos asked.

"Asmodai has infiltrated Master Yamigedo." She informed.

"What?!" Gratos said as Shido and Gallows were transported as they fell to the ground.

"Gesha!" Gallows said.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Shido asked.

"Geh geh?"

"Get ready right away!" Sophia advised as she forcibly combined them to Ges Shido.

"Ges Shido!" Gratos said as Ges Shido stands up, "Don't let Asmodai escape!"

"Yes sir!" He saluted as Gratos pulls out another Hundred Demon's card.

"Hundred Demons... awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" The card reveals a dragon with a heated core in its chest.

"I'm the great Black Dragon, Befreien! You're gonna get burned!"

* * *

At the inside of Yamigedo. Asmodai completed fusing together as he was still in his Omni Lord self.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

"That hurts!" They heard someone coming as they saw Ges Shido appeared near the rubble, "Huh? Where am I?"

"Ges Shido!" Tetsuya noticed.

"Not Ges! Death!" He twisted his words as he realized of what he said, "Which was it again?"

"Does it really matter?" Asmodai asked.

"Tetsuya Kurodake and Asmodai! I don't really understand what's going on, but I'm not going to let escape!" He begins to luminize, "Ravenous fiend walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power! Luminize! Hundred Darkness!"

"A Buddyfight, huh?" Rucy recognized it.

"Tetsuya, I hate to ask, but I don't suppose you forgot your deck?" Asmodai asked.

"Of course I brought it! The best deck ever!" He brought his deck as he remembered the time.

* * *

 _At the Sky Home..._

 _"A deck that includes Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel?" Gao asked._

 _"Why would you wanted that?" Daisuke asked._

 _"He refuses to become an Omni Lord, but considering the future, we may have to ask him on the mantle." Count Dawn said._

 _"I understand! I'll ask Baku for advice." Gao said._

 _"If he's going to built a deck for me, I have just one request. For my deck, I want my Buddy to be..."_

* * *

"The Buddy is you, Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Tetsuya said, "Because I believed that you'd come back for sure!"

"Tetsuya!" Asmodai was amazed.

"But the Second Omni Demon Lord stuff..." Rucy said.

"Count Dawn told me everything!"

"I see!" Asmodai said as Tetsuya luminized.

"Today and tomorrow, I'll be dancing with the demons! Luminize! Twin Devils, yo!" They got into position on a field as a stage.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Magic World, yo!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(GS: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the hidden location, Gratos and Sophia are watching the match.

"I inflict 2 damage using Bloody Moon, and it's the move end for me!" Ges Shido said.

"How did they get here?" Gratos asked.

"They probably used a time-space spell." Sophia assumed.

"I see."

* * *

"To the right! Follower, Gaap!" He called the purple skinned demon that was with Rucy as he was wearing red clothes, with boots, sword and has a yellow robots with numbers from 1-4, "To the left, I call Magic Realm Fantasista Selle!" He called the same monster that is blue skinned who was with Rucy.

"Increase your gauge, Tetsuya!" Asmodai advised.

"I cast! Mind of Hardcore, yo!" He cast as he gained his gauge by 3, "To the center, Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel!" He paid three gauge as he called him to the center, "End of the World, attack!"

"Here we go! Gaap, Selle!" Rucy said as Selle kicks a lightning attack on Bloody Moon and destroyed it. Then Rucy and Gaap joined together as they performed a Link Attack at Ges Shido and inflicted 3 damage.

"Take this! My Double Attack!"

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He nullified the attack.

* * *

At the hidden location...

"As long as he doesn't let them escape. They'll simply become a source of power for Master Yamigedo." Gratos said.

* * *

"I Buddycall Black Dragon, Befreien to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "Any monster that Befreien attacks will always be destroyed!"

"That's a pain." Asmodai said.

"I know, yo!" Tetsuya said as he discarded a card, "Rucy!"

"Rewind Time!" Rucy activated his effect as Befreien has been returned to Ges Shido's hand.

"Befreien is back in my hand! Then I'll use Bloody Moon to..."

"Once again, Rewind Time!" He activate the effect again.

"Okay!" Tetsuya discard a card again as Bloody Moon is returned to the hand.

"No fair!" Ges Shido complained.

"If I'm on the field and a player discards a 72 Pillars card, I can return a size 2 or smaller monsters or an item to the held cards." Rucy explains.

* * *

"Use your power to prevent their escape." Gratos recommended.

"It's better not to." She refused.

"Why?"

"If I use my power within Master Yamigedo. There's no telling what might happen." She said, "It will hinder your plan." Then Gratos's eyes are flashing.

* * *

"I cast! Death Shield!" He cast as Gaap attacks but was blocked as the Death Shield destroyed Gaap in the process.

"Gaap!" Tetsuya yelled.

"I'll destroy all nuisances!" Ges Shido said as Rucy attacks him, inflicting 2 damage at him.

"I've still got an attack left, you know! One more! Take this!"

"I cast! Black Dragon Shield will block that!" Ges Shido nullified as he regained one life. Rucy grunted in frustration.

"The Move End, huh?"

"Don't underestimate Ges Shido!"

* * *

"But if they managed to escape uninjured. They may use the same method again."

"They were only able to come here because Asmodai's missing half acted as a beacon. It will be impossible for them to return here without that guiding them." She explained.

* * *

"I Buddycall Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center, yo!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I've been waiting for this! Hey, Paruko! Aren't you gonna introduce me?" He asked as he realized something, "Oh, she's not here. I have no choice! I'll introduce myself!" Asmodai puts on a wig to imitate Paruko, "Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai! 72 Pillars attribute. Size 3. Critical of 3, 50000 power, 10000 defense! Wh-wh-wh-what's this?! That's 10 times the power and defense of Demon Lord, Asmodai!"

"50000 power?!" Ges Shido asked, "I've never heard such a thing!"

"Furthermore! He's got Penetrate and Counterattack! Asmodai, you're so strong! Asmodai, you're so amazing!" He complimented himself.

"Go for it, Asmodai!" Tetsuya said as Asmodai kicks Bloody Moon down.

"Penetrate! 3 damage!" He attacks as he inflicted 3 damage at Ges Shido.

"Don't think I didn't noticed! Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai has a Lifelink of 2!"

"Oh no! He's onto me!" Asmodai said.

"Next turn, I'll win!"

* * *

"I'll leave the rest to you." Gratos said as he leaves, "You're a cunning one." Sophia looks as Gratos.

"I call two Cold Blade, who have Spectral Strike!"

* * *

"Do a Link Attack on Asmodai!" Ges Shido said as Cold Blades are going to attack Asmodai and destroyed him, "Asmodai is destroyed and you get 2 damage from the Spectral Strike!" The sphere from inside Asmodai hits at Tetsuya as he was inflicted with 2 damage, "Furthermore! Thanks to Second Omni Demon Lord's Lifelink, you'll have 0 left! Winner, me!" He assumed.

"My favorite Buddy, Asmodai can't be defeated so easily! Activate ability!" Tetsuya activates the effect as he discarded 2 cards, "I discard 2 cards from my hand and pay 1 gauge, yo!" He paid one gauge.

"What?" He asked as Asmodai is revived and grabbed Cold Blade from the center.

"I am elegantly revived! And I Counterattack!" He destroyed Cold Blade.

"I still have Befreien! Burn Asmodai to a crisp!" Befreien used his fire attack as he destroyed Asmodai instantly.

"Not yet!" Tetsuya paid the cost again.

"Don't tell me..." He said as Asmodai is revived again.

"As long as I have my awesome Buddy, I'm immortal!" He kicked at Befreien as he destroyed him.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Asmodai/None)

(GS: 3/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/Cold Blade/None)

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Time for the finale, yo! Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

"Let's make it a spectacle!" Asmodai said.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!"

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Asmodai followed along.

"If you sing and dance freely, it's wonderful, yo! If we all dance together, we're undefeatable!" They posed together.

"Cold Blade is in my center!" But then he realized something, "But Asmodai has Penetrate!"

"Precisely!" Asmodai struck at Cold Blade as he kicked at him and then kicked Ges Shido with his finishing blow, "Penetrate!" The game ended after the attack.

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Asmodai/None)

(GS: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake**

Rucy appears out from Tetsuya's deck, "We did it."

"Let's head back. Back to our home." Asmodai advised as he was with them.

"Can we do that, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"The three of us are the best of friends! If we joined forces, nothing's impossible!" Asmodai said as it made Tetsuya and Rucy a little concerned.

* * *

At the plaza, they were transported back as the sun rises. They gave a five hand for their success.

"Yeah!"

* * *

At Shido's secret hideout. Ges Shido was transported as he fell into his bed as they reverted back to normal. They got up.

"I feel like I had a dream where I was Buddyfighting." Shido assumed.

* * *

At the hidden location, Sophia looked at her card.

"Everything is going according to his wishes." She said.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"What? Grandpa Tenbu?" Gao asked after Tetsuya informed them the news.

"I only saw him at the moment, so I'm not 100% sure. But I feel like he was definitely there." Tetsuya said.

"He's alive?"

"My missing half was alive too. So there's a good possibility." Asmodai said.

"Grandpa!" Gao said.

"Gao!" Drum said.

"Drum!"

"Let's find the rest of the Omni Lords quickly and go rescue gramps!" Drum said.

"Yeah! Wait for us, grandpa!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! This chapter has ended. The next one will be about the unexpected visit from Kiri's first former friend who is the cheater! Give me a review and give me good Galactic ideas please! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	34. Alliot's Prestige or Pride

Chapter 35: Alliot's Prestige or Pride

* * *

At the Tokyo Tower. The Cavalry Dragons who are remains, are having a discussion whether or not if they can accept Drum as their Lord.

"Aren't you going to join the new Fifth Omni Dragon Lord?" A female Cavalry Dragon asked. She has brown hair, eyes that look like a jewel. Wears a magician robe, has a horn on her forehead and carries a staff with a big blue gem on it.

"You're being tedious. Are you still bothered by that little thing? You're so petty." A red dragon said. He is a blazing red hair with a lion mark armor and carries a hammer that has 5 slots.

"Don't say petite! There's no way I'm going to acknowledge that daddy's boy." He wield his twin drill spear, his appearance is that he has purple long hair, he wears a white armor with gold lining and has a green cape and tassel, "I'll stake my Shining Bunker on that!" The two Cavalry dragons looked at each other, thinking about what to do as they sighed.

"We'll be going now." She said.

"If you change your mind, you can join us at anytime, alright?" He asked as they went back to Drum.

"My name is Alliot! Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Alliot! Light Rim, Alliot!" He complained.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Excuse us." Both dragons came to introduce themselves.

"Sand Staff Arkaid! Here and ready!" She introduced herself.

"Explosive Hammer Fuad! Bursting on the scene!" He introduced himself as Gao, Baku, Kuguru, and Haruka applauded for their introductions.

"Thanks for coming! Arkaid, Fuad!" Gao thanked.

"I hope we'll worked well together!" Drum said.

Fuad laughed, "Leave it all to us!"

"I eagerly look forward to being of use to you." Arkaid said.

"Now, eat all you like! My grandma's octopus dumplings are the best!" Gao offered them the food. All dragons and Baku said, "Yeah!"

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was on his deck, reading the reports earlier.

"Hey, Haruka." He asked his sister but knows that she already went to Gao's, "Oh right. I forgot." He felt bad but decides to forget it. He then looked at the report of Asmodai's emblem incident, "Hm, Shigamine. This guy really acts like an Dark Hero. He's like me but for what I heard, I don't think he has the true meaning of justice."

* * *

Everyone begins to eat.

"Octopus Dumpling Time!" Drum and Fuad begins to dance for fun. Meanwhile, Hanako brings another plate of dumpling while her grandma makes more. Haruka helps by returning the empty plate. Takashi helped out too. They continue bringing more piles.

"So what are your cards' abilities?" Baku asked.

"Let us show you." Arkaid said as they turned to cards to show Baku of their effects.

"Ah, I see. It should be fun to work you into the deck." Baku said as he figure out something.

"Show me! Show me!" Kuguru was excited to look as she looked at them.

"Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon. Cards that support the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, huh?" Drum asked.

"But why weren't you in the deck when Grandpa Tenbu fought me?" Gao wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Doble said.

"That fight was just to let Tenbu appraise your skill." Meglax said.

"If we were in the mix, lad, you would have been done for in a blink, yeah!" Miazaru said.

"That's some tough talk!" Gao said.

"And besides, we were all trapped within the Omni Lord emblem when Tenbu lost his memories." Doble explained.

"But he got his memories back, right?" Kuguru asked.

"So why didn't he use you guys after that?" Baku wondered.

"We don't know. Perhaps..." Meglax assumed.

"Maybe he sensed it, yeah. That his time was near." Miazaru said.

"The code of chivalry is found in death." Merak said.

"He's still alive! I'm sure of it!" Gao believed.

"Yeah! That old man's not the type to die to easily!" Drum said as Fuad and Arkaid transformed back to themselves again.

"We must retrieve him." Arkaid considered.

"And in order to do that, we Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon..." Miazaru said.

"We will do our utmost to aid the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." Merak said.

"But you know, I haven't really acknowledged you or your abilities, wimp!" Doble insulted Drum.

"I don't remember asking you guys to be my followers either." Drum made his comeback.

"Looks like he's got you there, Doble!" Fuad said as they all laughed. At the roof of Mikado Residence, Shigamine, who appeared somehow, was listening to their conversation using a stethoscope.

"I'm going to step outside and take a breather." Drum recommended as Shigamine smiled evilly for his plan to work. Drum was at the dojo, "Man, when you eat octopus dumplings everyday, you start to get tired of them." He sat down to rest his stomach, "A bit of dessert would really hit the spot." Then he saw his favorite dessert, pudding on the ground, "Pudding!"

* * *

"So are there six of you in total? The Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, I mean?" Gao asked.

"Of course not." Doble said.

"There's one more." Meglax said.

"You mean him." Merak referred.

"I reached out to him, but..." Arkaid said.

"He's rather a petty fellow." Fuad said.

* * *

At the tower, Alliot sneezed as he thinks someone talked behind his back.

* * *

"Light Rim Alliot. He uses a weapon called Shining Bunker." She explained.

"That fella might be a little difficult, yeah." Miazaru assumed.

"Alliot will not acknowledge Drum as his master. There is a reason that he cannot acknowledged him." Merak said.

"Alliot is from the same tribe as Drum." Meglax explained as it confused the kids. As they explained the story.

* * *

 _At Dragon World, at the tribe._

 _"Just like Drum, Alliot spent years training so that he could receive the Drill Ram Bunker passed down from his ancestors. He was one of many candidates." Meglax explained._

 _"He was one of the smaller candidates, but in terms of ability he was one of the top two." Arkaid explained._

 _"His only rival was the dragon who became Fang Slade Terrestrial the Thirteenth, Drum's Father." Merak explained._

* * *

"Drum's dad?" Gao asked as they remembered the same person who fought alongside with Takeshi.

"Oh, that guy!" Baku realized.

"It was hard to say who was the superior." Meglax said.

"That's when it happened." Arkaid said as she referred the time in the past.

* * *

 _At Dragon World, Tenbu has appeared._

 _"Tenbu recruited Alliot."_

 _"I'm sure that Alliot must have been torn." Meglax said, "It's true that the mission of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons is noble. But his entire life has been dedicated to becoming the leader of the clan."_

 _"After a great internal struggle, he chose the path of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons. And left his homeland." Arkaid said, "Leaving the fate of his clan in the hands of Drum's father. It happened tens of thousands of years ago."_

 _"But for us, it feels like just yesterday." Doble said._

* * *

"While we're inside the Omni Lord Emblem, it's like time stops flowing for us." Akraid said.

"I can understand why this Alliot guy might not want to acknowledge Drum as an Omni Lord." Baku realized.

"Do you think maybe because he's jealous of Drum for getting the Drill Ram Bunker?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe. But also because he thinks that Drum inherited it by riding his father's coattail, rather than true ability." Kuguru said.

"I told you he was petty." Fuad said as he laughs.

"Although we can't say words like 'petty' and small in front of him." Meglax said.

"Won't you please tell Drum about this?" Gao requested as Hanako comes in with drinks.

"If you're looking for Drum, I saw him at the Dojo."

"All right!"

* * *

Gao was at the Dojo with the others, looking for Drum...

"Hey! Drum!" Gao yelled as they looked around for Drum but he was nowhere to be seen. Then Gao saw an empty cup on the floor as he picked up, "An empty pudding cup?"

"Gao!" Baku yelled as he and Doble found something on the ground, "I found Drum's satchel over here." He picked it up, "Looks like foul play."

"Doble. I'm sure that you can sniff out Drum's trial." Meglax said.

"He's such a pain." Doble complained.

* * *

At the tower, Alliot was sitting there, raising his Shining Bunker.

"I wasn't able to become the clan leader, and I wasn't able to fulfill my mission as a Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon. There's nothing left for me now." Alliot said as he remembered the time he discuss with Tenbu about the recruitment.

* * *

 _"Then you're telling me to abandon the prestige of becoming clan leader, and dedicate myself to the mission of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon?!" He asked._

 _"Prestige?" Tenbu asked, "If that is what you desire, then you should stay in this land." He advised, "But don't you wish to possess something greater?"_

 _"Something greater than prestige?"_

 _"Yes. Something that can never be damaged and will never waver. And that is..."_

* * *

Alliot sighed. Then someone's footsteps were coming on the pillar as Alliot saw someone coming, "What's that?" It was Shigamine who is dragging Drum as he was tied up. He stepped back as he was surprised, "He's coming this way!" Then Shigamine jumped over to the top as Alliot saw Drum, "Daddy's boy!"

* * *

At the top of the tower...

"It's been a while. Brother Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." Shigamine said as Alliot climbed up as he saw them.

"Just look at him! What an embarrassment of a Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!" He complained as Drum managed to spit out the tape that was covering his mouth.

"What's the big idea, Mukuro Shigamine?!" Drum asked.

"I'm honored that you remember my name." Shigamine said as he took his hat.

"I'd like to ask what you think you're doing, but..."

"You remember from last time, do you not?" He asked, "I'd like you to give me your Omni Lord Emblem, brother."

"Sorry! I must've dropped it somewhere." Drum replied as Shigamine toss a toothpick near Drum as a warning.

"I'm running out of options. I can't be having any of that nonsense."

"I'd rather throw it away than have you take it from me!" Drum yelled as Shigamine tosses more toothpicks around Drum as for his anger, "Anyhow, why do you want the emblem so badly?! What are you going to do once you're an Omni Lord?!" He asked.

"I'll save the world in your place, brother."

"Yeah right!" Drum said as Alliot watches them.

"I, Shigamine, am still a hero. There's no falsehood to my desire to save the world. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for me." He said as he talks about the plan of stopping Yamigedo, "If we left Yamigedo to his devices, the world would be destroyed. But imagine if I become an Omni Lord and seal away Yamigedo!" He imagined himself a crowd cheering for Mukuro of being a hero, "Mukuro Shigamine, who was born a Darkhero, will be hailed as the hero who saved the world, and gain prestige and glory! No matter what I do, it turns out badly for me. But I'll finally..."

"You, Brother, have no right!" Drum yelled as he yawned, blowing out the toothpicks, "That's why I'm calling you petty!" It surprised Alliot as Shigamine kicked Drum.

"Brother, you of all people don't get to say that!" He stomped on Drum, "I..." He stomped him again, "I couldn't become a hero no matter how I tried, but you. You even had a role of Omni Lord dropped into your lap! You brother, have no right!" He yelled as he kicked Drum again as Drum was hit near the fence.

"That's why I'm calling you petty!" Drum yelled.

"Stop saying petite!" Alliot yelled as Drum and Shigamine saw him.

"You..."

"And who might you be?" Shigamine asked.

"I am one of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot!" He introduced himself.

"It seems your rescue is at hand." He assumed.

"I don't recall acknowledging that Daddy's boy as the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!"

"Hey!" Drum yelled.

"Then I'll take this opportunity to become the lord and master of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons." He took out an item as he equipped the Requiem, "Even if I have to slit his belly!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Drum begged.

"Forgive me!" Shigamine attacks as Alliot became his true form as he used his Shining Bunker to protect Drum.

"I'll ask you to step aside."

"I refuse, you fake hero." Alliot said as Shigamine stepped back.

"I'm a Darkhero."

"Buddy Police Barrier!" The machines came by as the barrier is activated, surrounding the tower.

"Buddy Police Barrier?!" Drum asked.

"Drum!" Drum heard Gao's voice as he looked up and saw the Sky Home. Gao jumped off, "Drum!"

"Hey, wait up!" Daisuke jumps to follow him.

"Gao!" Drum yelled as he activated the Buddy Skill.

 **Buddy Skill On**

Gao made it in the nick of time. And Daisuke managed to soften his landing with his Buddy Skill.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Gao said.

"What took you so long, Gao?!" Drum asked.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Gao asked.

"Heh. I'm fine!"

"At least thank him for coming all this way." Daisuke said as they managed to untied Drum.

"Here, you dropped this." Gao returned Drum's satchel.

"Thanks!" Drum opened his satchel as he pulled out his emblem.

"Th-that's an Omni Lord Emblem!" Alliot recognized it.

"So you really didn't have it." Shigamine said.

"If you want the Omni Lord Emblem that badly, you'd better beat me in a Buddyfight!" Drum recommended.

"Fine by me. As long as I get that Omni Lord Emblem, I don't care." Shigamine said, "But first things first." He turned to Daisuke, "You're Daisuke Masamune, aren't you? Known to be Masked Dragon."

"So you know about me." Daisuke said.

"Indeed. It's because of you, you were the reason why I wanted to be the Darkhero."

"Darkhero? You think that I'm a Darkhero?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course. I was wondering if you could maybe joined forces with me. If you help me become an Omni Lord, I'll become part of your deck and we'll seal away Yamigedo. Of course, however, I will be taking the credit for being the one who is an Omni Lord. So what do you say?"

Daisuke thinks of his decision. The others watched as Daisuke thought of his decision, "I have to say, no."

"No?"

"I have no business as Masked Dragon anymore. Why should I continue? I don't have any reasons of becoming my old ego. It's thanks to Gao. I am now free to retire. There's no need for me to start continuing in doing my duty."

Shigamine was surprised as he growled in frustration as he looked at Gao, "You. You ruined his life! You will pay!"

Gao was scared, "Oh boy." He turned to Alliot, "You must be Light Rim Alliot. Will you please join my deck, so you can judge yourself if Drum is worthy of being an Omni Lord?" He requested.

"Please, for my sake too! Alliot!" Drum pleaded.

Alliot was mad as he made his decision, "Just this once."

Then Paruko transported herself through the Buddy Police Barrier, "Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" She announced as she looked and saw the fighters, "Wh-wh-what's this?! Glaring at each other on top of Cho-Tokyo Sky Tower, Gao Mikado and Mukuro Shigamine."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, Baku, Kuguru, Haruka, and Gao's family are watching the match on the tablet.

"Could this be a rematch of their previous encounter?" Paruko asked.

* * *

The team at the Sky Home are watching this. Daisuke steps back as he was watching the match.

"Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!"

"Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! We are recluses of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!"

* * *

At the hidden location, Gallows, Shido, and Sophia are watching the match from the orb.

"The guy facing off against Gao Mikado is that Hero World user that's been snuffing around after those Omni Lords, geh." Gallows said. Gratos looks at the cocoon.

"Leave him be." He advised.

"If he's an obstacle, we could eliminate him, or make him a pawn like Noboru Kodo." Sophia recommended.

"No need. We have no need for Hero World users."

* * *

Back at the match. Shigamine makes his attack with his item.

"Stain of the transient life, I shall cut it down!" He attacked Gao as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao's Dragoemperor has the ability to reduce damage if the player takes 3 or more damage at once!" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to my right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I'm Drum! I've taken on gramps' mission, together with Gao, I'm the guy who's going to destroy every last one of the Hundred Demons! Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" Drum said.

"Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot. Call to the left!" Gao called him out.

"I serve the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord! I am one of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons, Light Rim Alliot, and I have arrived! Hey, Daddy's boy. I'm only fighting alongside you guys to protect the Omni Lord Emblem."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, they were amazed about the Cavalry Dragon they didn't see.

"A Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon that I don't know? When did he add him in?" Baku asked.

"I guess he must've found him today!" Haruka said.

"I wonder what sort of abilities he has?" Kuguru wondered.

* * *

Paruko pulled out her Takoscope, "All right, I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Light Rim Alliot's stats, "Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot. Size 1. 4000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 1. You can't call him to the center, but as trade-off, he has two abilities! He maybe little, but he's spicy, just like peppercorn!"

"Don't say little!" Alliot yelled.

"Alliot! Attack the fighter!" Gao ordered as Alliot charged his Bunker.

"Light Speed! Shining Bunker!" He jumps through with a spiraling attack and hits Shigamine, inflicting 2 damage.

"Because the Fifth Omni is on the field, Alliot's critical is boosted by 2!" Paruko announced, "And his ability adds one life to Gao!" Gao regains one life.

"Did you see that, fake hero?!" Alliot asked.

"I don't care what you say. For a Darkhero like me, this is only way that I can gain prestige! And get my revenge on Gao for ruining Masked Dragon's life!" He clenched his fist.

"I don't get it. Getting revenge is one thing, but do you really want prestige that badly?" Drum asked.

"You'd better not make me more angry." Shigamine said.

"Your prestige and rank were bestowed without any effort. A daddy's boy like you will never understand the value." Alliot said.

"Alliot." Gao said, "Do you really believe that? That Drum obtained the Drill Ram Bunker without hard work?" He asked.

"But Daddy's boy was given the position of clan leader, just because he was born as the son of Drum Bunker Dragon, Fang Slade Terrestrial the Thirteen! And on top of that, he became Fifth Omni Dragon Lord! I can't accept that at all!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you're right. Everything is thank to my father. I sure am grateful to him." Drum said as it made Alliot angry.

"Daddy's boy... How dare you say that so boldly?!"

"But you know, I didn't care about fame or prestige. I just wanted Father to praise me, and acknowledge me as a true warrior. That's all."

"He really is a daddy's boy." Shigamine said.

"So he wanted his father to acknowledge him..." Daisuke smirked, "Never thought that was the reason."

"Drum..." Gao said.

"But it's true. Because of my father, I'm able to stand here. I can't betray my father's expectations. I don't want to betray him!" Drum said.

"Daddy's boy..."

"All this talk of clan leaders and Omni Lords, I don't care about that. It's about my pride!"

Gao smiled, "Drum!"

"Pride... Just like me." Daisuke said to himself.

'Pride...' It made Alliot realized something as he remembered what Tenbu told him.

* * *

 _"I refer to pride. Prestige is given to you by others, and is a mere twinkle in time. But deep within your heart, you already have an even bigger sense of pride and self-worth, do you not?" Tenbu asked._

 _Alliot clenched to his chest as he realized of what Tenbu said._

* * *

'Tenbu. It seems I still have a lot of growing to do.' Alliot said.

Shigamine became frustrated, "Stop your babbling and face me!"

"Drum! Attack the fighter!" Gao ordered as Drum jumps to attack.

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" He attacks Shigamine.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" He cast as he nullified the attack by moving quickly to the right, "Nice try!"

"Damn it!"

"We're not done yet! Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" He attacked Shigamine as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao is at 6 life! He has 3 cards left in his hand! Meanwhile, Shigamine has 1 card left in his hand! It's your move!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Fighting for the Sake of Others!" He discarded his entire hand since he has one card.

"Oh wow! For those who have forgotten to fight, the player discards all cards in their hands and draws another three cards." Paruko announced as Shigamine draws 3 cards, "A draw spell that brings you back from the brink!"

"I Buddycall to the right, Shadow Hero Schwarz!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Guten Tag!" Schwarz greeted as he was on the right area.

"Schwarz's ability!" Gao recognized.

"That's right." Shigamine said as he activate his effect.

"Dumb Strike." Schwarz aim his target at Alliot as he shoots him with multiple shots and destroyed him.

Alliot!" Gao yelled.

"I bid your farewell." Shigamine said, "Using Darkhero Hideout's ability, I draw one card." He drew a card, "Schwarz! Attack the fighter!" Schwarz then attacks Gao.

"I cast! Lord's Dragon Shield!" He had a shield as he nullified the attack as the damage is reduced to 1.

"Using Lord's Dragon Shield, he keeps the damage down to 1!" Paruko announced, "Schwarz returns to the held cards!" Schwarz has been returned.

"Then you'll be my target!" Drum said as he charged his weapon, "Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" He destroyed all of Shigamine's monster.

"Today will be the day that I take that Omni Lord Emblem!" Shigamine said as he attacks Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he gained a gauge.

"A Dragon Shield again!"

* * *

At the Sky Home, the others are watching the match going smoothly.

"Count Dawn. If he were to possess that Omni Lord Emblem, could he become an Omni Lord?" Zanya asked.

"It's simply not possible. It would be the same thing if they were of the same world." Count Dawn said, "But there's no way that the Omni Lord Emblem would recognize him as its master."

"I suppose not." Tasuku said.

"I guess he's a hero who can't become a hero, yo." Tetsuya said.

* * *

Gao then pull the switch as it turned sideways, "The real fight's just getting started!" After his draw and Charge and Draw, he call Doble to the left.

"Vulcan Blade!" He attacks.

"I cast! There, I see it!" He cast as the wave pushes Doble out as he was destroyed.

"I was careless!"

"Doble is destroyed by a counterspell! But however! Shigamine is down to 2 cards in his hand!" Paruko announced as she noticed the cards in Shigamine's hand.

* * *

One of those is Schwarz, who returned to his hand. The other one is probably..." Baku assumed.

"Do you think it could be I've Seen Through Your Moves, or There, I See It?" Haruka asked.

"Maybe."

"Or it could be his Impact. Infinity Death Crest!" Kuguru said.

"This turn, Shigamine should have no way of counterattacking!" Baku said as Kuguru and Haruka nodded.

* * *

Gao makes his move by using Dragoemperor as he inflicted 2 damage at him.

'A hero... I'm going to be a hero!' Shigamine thinks as he remembered his hero, Captain Answer and Masked Dragon, "I can't be defeated here!"

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" Drum makes his attack as he inflicted 3 damage.

"A hero who saves the world... A hero who shows them the true meaning of justice... That's what I'm going to be!" Shigamine said.

"Shigamine seems to be all out of options! With one life left, he's like a candle in the wind!" Paruko announced.

"Final Phase!" Gao activated his Impact as it surprised Shigamine.

"Here comes the Final Phase declaration!" Paruko announced as Drum becomes a fiery dragon spirit.

"I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" He cast his Impact as he went inside the fist, "This fist is an Impact passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Impact! Me and..."

"My..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!" They launched their attack on Shigamine.

"I'll be... I'll be the only one who...!" He was hit as the game ended.

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 0: None/None/Drum)

(S: 0/ Item: Requiem/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

Because of that, Shigamine's Core Gadget broke as it scattered his cards.

 **Game End. Winner: Gao Mikado**

"All right! Thank you very much!" Gao said as the Buddy Police Barrier has been deactivated. Shigamine fell to his knees for his deck to be ruined. Gao walked to him, "Shigamine. Join us in sealing Yamigedo."

"If you join forces with us..." Drum walks to him to offer, but then Shigamine used his item to attack but Alliot protected him in time. It surprised Drum and Gao for that.

"Shigamine!" Daisuke said.

"Alliot!" Gao said.

"After all, my function is to protect the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord." He shook Shigamine off.

Drum smirked, "Shigamine! I can't give you the Omni Lord Emblem. This is a precious thing that I'm holding on to for Grandpa Tenbu. Eventually, I'm going to have to give it back to Gramps. Along with the title of Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. Besides I never need this things in the first place."

"I'll take my leave of you for today. And Daisuke!" He said to Daisuke, "I'm still waiting for you to join me sometime soon. Think about it." He said as he put on his hat and left the tower.

"Shigamine!" Gao yelled.

"Let him go, Gao." Daisuke said.

"But-!"

"I don't think he's in a mood to join us. He'll come to his senses eventually."

Gao nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"But it looks like the big fish got away." Alliot said.

"No. We won't let you get away this time, Alliot." Arkaid said as she and the rest of the Cavalries appeared behind them.

"You guys." He said as he transformed to his small size.

"Now we're finally together again. The backups." Doble said.

"The backups?!" He asked.

"We're the seven stars that backs up the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. So we're the backups." He said as Fuad laughs.

"He's got you there, right?" He asked.

"My name is Alliot!"

"Same difference. You're so petty."

"Don't say petite!" Alliot yelled as Drum extended his hand to him.

"I hope you'll work with me, as a fellow backup." Drum said. Alliot looked at his hand as he turned his head while taking his hand for agreement. Then Gao arm hugged them.

"Now that that's settled, let's re-do the welcome party!" Gao said.

"We're going to eat even more?!" Drum asked.

"You can never have too many octopus dumplings!" Gao said.

* * *

Paruko then leave after the match ended. As she leaves, Takosuke's saucer is somehow malfunctioning as she starts to fall and stops and starts to go haywire.

"What is it, Takosuke?! What's wrong?!" She asked.

"Takochu..." Takosuke came out while he was getting dizzy as he held his Takoscope.

"What? Weird tachyon waves are causing interference, and confusing your flight sensor?" She asked as they managed to stop. But after that, Paruko looked at her Takoscope as she saw an image of a Buddy Monster in it.

"T-tasuku... Dear Tasuku..." The image is static as she recognized the monster.

"Th-th-this... Could it be?" She thought of something after realizing who it is.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke came on stage...

"Hey guys! Welcome back to More Corner Time! The end of this chapter is done! The next one will be starting me and Tasuku joining together to travel through the future. Let's hope Jack's okay. Give me a review and give me good Galactic ideas please! Til then by for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	35. The Future Wasteland

Chapter 36: The Future Wasteland

* * *

Gao makes his move by using Dragoemperor as he inflicted 2 damage at him.

'A hero... I'm going to be a hero!' Shigamine thinks as he remembered his hero, Captain Answer and Masked Dragon, "I can't be defeated here!"

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" Drum makes his attack as he inflicted 3 damage.

"A hero who saves the world... A hero who shows them the true meaning of justice... That's what I'm going to be!" Shigamine said.

"Shigamine seems to be all out of options! With one life left, he's like a candle in the wind!" Paruko announced.

"Final Phase!" Gao activated his Impact as it surprised Shigamine.

"Here comes the Final Phase declaration!" Paruko announced as Drum becomes a fiery dragon spirit.

"I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" He cast his Impact as he went inside the fist, "This fist is an Impact passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Impact! Me and..."

"My..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!" They launched their attack on Shigamine.

"I'll be... I'll be the only one who...!" He was hit as the game ended.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Paruko came by to bring the news.

"M-m-master T-t-tasuku!" Paruko came by but her saucer still malfunctioned as they came crashing onto the Balcony.

"What's going on?" Gao asked as he, Tasuku, Drum, Daisuke, and Ryuuga went to check on something.

"It's Paruko." Daisuke said.

"What's wrong?" Drum asked.

"Takochu..." Takosuke said while gotten hurt from the crashing. Paruko struggled from the pain as she saw Tasuku.

"Oh! Master Tasuku!"

"Are you okay?" Gao asked.

"Well, you can't tell if she is okay, since she got herself crashed onto the balcony." Daisuke said as Paruko grabbed Gao's face.

"Gao, you're in the way!" She stands up as she moves Gao down, "You too!" Then she pushed Daisuke of the way, "M-m-master T-t-tasuku! It's t-t-t-terrible!"

"Don't panic, Paruko. Just take it slowly." Ryuuga said.

"He's right. Calm down." Drum said.

"How can I possibly calm down?!" She asked.

"What's happened, Miss Paruko?" Tasuku asked.

"'Miss Paruko'? You don't have to be so formal with me." She blushed.

Daisuke cleared his throat, "Ahem, that's called 'Manners', you know?"

"Be quiet!" She yelled then she remembered something, "This is not time to be chatting like this! T-t-takosuke caught it!"

"And what did Takosuke catch?" Drum asked.

"Is it a fish?" Ryuuga asked as Daisuke knocked him on the head.

"That's not what she meant by 'caught'."

"You've gotta to explain to us properly." Gao said.

"Master T-tasuku, your buddy!" Paruko said.

"Huh? You mean me?" Ryuuga asked.

"Not you, Ryuuga! I meant Jack! Jack sent a transmission!"

"Jack sent a transmission?!" Tasuku asked.

"How can that be?! How could Jack managed to transmit a message?!" Daisuke asked.

* * *

Paruko showed them the message from Jack on the screen on the Takoscope.

"T-tasuku..." Jack said but the screen is still static, "Dear Tasuku..." Then the transmission ended. Tasuku turned it on again as it repeated the message.

"No matter how many times is that. The message is always repeating Tasuku's name." Daisuke said.

"But there's no mistake. It's definitely Jack's voice." Tasuku recognized it.

"Does that mean this message is from the future?" Gao asked.

"But last time we saw him, Variable Cord captured Jack and seal him to activate the portal to the future." Daisuke said as Tasuku remembered that time.

* * *

 _"Jackknife doesn't have much longer to live. What would happen if he travelled through time in his condition? I'm sure you can imagine it easily enough."_

 _"This can't be..." Tasuku said._

 _"Give him back at once!" Ryuusei said as he jumps to save Jack but Variable Cord used his Typhoon to destroy Ryuusei._

 _"Ryuusei!"_

 _"Well, we're going back to the future. To Star Dragon World. We'll leave the rest to you!" Variable Cord said as the portal opened up as his three dragons went in and Variable Cord went in_ too.

* * *

Tasuku grunted for the frustration of what Variable Cord did to him.

"Why was your buddy able to catch the transmission from Jack, who's supposedly in the future?" Count Dawn asked.

"Why is it, Takosuke?" Paruko asked her Buddy.

"Takochu, Takochu, Takochuuu." Takosuke said for Paruko to translate.

"What did he say?" Ryuuga asked.

"He says that this is a tachyon transmission, which uses tachyon particles to transcend space and time." Paruko explains.

"So basically, it's like using a wormhole but using it to transit messages." Daisuke said.

"In that case, it may be possible to communicate with the future but..."

"What we know for sure is the fact that Jack is alive!" Tasuku believed.

"No. We can't confirm that Jack is alive based on only this evidence." Count Dawn said.

"But he send us a transmission, isn't that enough?" Daisuke asked.

"Even if it's a transmission, we don't know if Jack can manage it longer. Therefore we don't know if he is still alive."

"But Jack is asking me for help!" Tasuku said.

"And I need to help fix him! I may not know how but I want to help him!" Ryuuga said.

"Ryuuga..." Daisuke said.

"Tasuku. Ryuuga. Be calm." Count Dawn said as Tasuku felt down.

"Senior Tasuku..." Gao was concerned.

"Tasuku..." Daisuke is getting concerned as he felt something in his heart.

* * *

At the outside. Paruko is heading out.

"Well, we've got to go now." Paruko said.

"Hey, Paruko! Can I ask you a question?" Gao requested.

"What is it, Gao?" Paruko asked.

"Hypothetically... Just hypothetically speaking... Would it be possible to use Takosuke's powers to go the future?" Gao asked.

"What?" Paruko asked as it surprised them.

"Use Takosuke's power to travel through time?" Daisuke asked as Gao laughed nervously.

"I guess it's impossible, huh?" Gao asked as Paruko thinks.

"Well, Takosuke?" She asked her buddy.

"Takochu, takochu..." Takosuke said for Paruko to translate.

"What?! Seriously? You can?!" She asked.

"Is that true?!" Tasuku asked.

"He can really do that?!" Daisuke asked.

"Can you really go to the future?!" Tasuku asked.

"How do you get to the future, Takosuke?" Paruko asked.

"Ta..." Takosuke said nervously, "Ta... Takochu... Takochu." He remembered his time at the future with his spaceship.

"The mothership that Takosuke used to come to Earth has a Time Jump device. So it's not impossible, but he says there's a very difficult problem." Paruko explained.

"A difficult problem?" Daisuke asked.

"It's not impossible..." Tasuku said.

"Um, to tell the truth. The mothership that's in geostationary orbit around the Earth that doesn't have nearly enough power. It can't time jump to the distant future where Jack's tachyon transmission comes from. How much energy would that take?"

"Tako, chu. Takochu."

"What?! Really!" Paruko was surprised for hearing how much energy is required.

"Tako, takochu."

"He says it would take the same amount of energy that the whole planet produces in a month!" Paruko said.

"A month?! We have to wait for that?! If we go to the future. We need to wait one more month just to get back to our time!" Daisuke said.

"Isn't there anything he can do about that?" Gao asked.

"Takochu..."

"He says there's nothing that can be done." Paruko said as Tasuku put his hand on Gao's shoulder.

"Gao. I appreciate your efforts. Thank you." Tasuku said.

"Senior Tasuku..."

"And you too, Daisuke. I appreciate you helping me."

"Yeah..."

"Miss Paruko, Takosuke, thank you as well. No matter how faint, there's a chance that Jack is alive. That knowledge alone is a great result." Tasuku thanked as Gao was confused about this.

* * *

Later, at night. Tasuku was at the rooftop.

"Something wrong, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked as he came to him.

"Oh hey, Daisuke. No, it's nothing."

"Still worried about Jack, huh?"

"No. I'm not worried about him now since he's still alive out there."

"You know. If you want, I can help you out for anything necessary."

"Oh no. You don't have to do that."

"But I have to. We are partners after all. Not as the buddies, but as friends. Me and Ryuusei are particularly responsible for not saving Jack in time. We want to help no matter what."

"He's right." Ryuuga said as he came out of the deck, "Me and Jack are the same. We became Star Dragon World and we wanted to help our buddies. We wanted to support them no matter what."

"Ryuuga..." Tasuku then smiled, "Thank you. You guys have changed so much."

"Heh. Don't get your hopes up you know? We still need to find a way to get Jack from the future." Daisuke said as Tasuku's phone ring.

"I need to take this."

"No problem."

"An email from an unknown sender?" Tasuku asked as he looked at the message.

"What does it say?" Daisuke said.

"Look." Tasuku showed him the message and it reads, 'I will solve your problem. Come alone or bring one person to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.'

"To the Fighting Stage? Does someone know about this?" Daisuke asked.

"We better go and check it out."

* * *

At the Aibo Academy, Tasuku and Daisuke went inside the Fighting Stage.

"Who is is that called us here?" Tasuku asked.

"Show yourself!" Daisuke demanded.

"Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune." They heard a voice as they turned to see someone's coming towards them, it was Sophia who is on stage.

"It's you." Daisuke said as he was surprised.

"Just as I thought. Sophia Sakharov." Tasuku said.

"You want to see Jack in the distant future, do you not?" She asked.

"How do you know that? We never told you about that." Daisuke said as Tasuku realized something.

"As we suspected, you know all about what we're doing. I can't imagine you have the power to send us to the future."

"If that person lends us his power, it's possible." She said.

"A person?"

"You mean Kyoya Gaen." Tasuku assumed.

"Huh?! That guy?!" Daisuke was surprised.

"How would sending us to the future benefit him?" Tasuku asked as he realized something, "Why am I asking? Star Dragon World doesn't exist yet, so I'm sure Kyoya Gaen isn't the only one who wants information on it."

"I see what you mean. Since no one knows about the Star Dragon World, Kyoya Gaen wants to know about that world."

"So you're saying that you have some way of sending Takosuke's mothership to the future." Tasuku said.

"And you have something that will work?" Daisuke asked as Sophia nodded.

"You two remembered the particle accelerator at Fuji." Sophia recalled.

"You mean that machine that Kyoya used?" Daisuke asked.

"The one that was used to open the gate to Darkness Dragon World?" Tasuku asked, "But right now, it should be under strict management by the Buddy Police. More importantly, I used the Future Force to directly destroy its source of power."

"I saw it too. It was never used anymore since it's destroyed."

"You only destroyed one of the generators. There are many ways for us to activate it." Sophia said.

'More than one? What is Kyoya Gaen's been hiding from us?' Daisuke thinks.

'I don't like taking up Kyoya Gaen on his offer. And I don't think Daisuke would accept it too. But if that lets me see Jack again...' Tasuku thinks, 'However, there's no way that Count Dawn would authorize it.'

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Even if we were to use the particle accelerator, how would we get Takosuke and Paruko to assist us?"

"He has a point. I doubt Paruko would accept your cooperation since you are our enemy after all." Daisuke said as Sophia smiled.

"There's no problem there." She said as something is coming upstage.

"Unworthy as I am, Paruko Nanana is happy to assist Master Tasuku and his partner, Mister Daisuke! I'll go through fire and water, and even into the distant future!" Paruko said as she and Takosuke appears on stage, "Master Tasuku, allow me to accompany you!"

"Takochu!"

"So she did come after all." Daisuke was amazed.

"Why is she here?" Tasuku asked.

"She says she's happy to help you." Sophia said.

"So why is it that you told him to bring one person?" Daisuke asked.

"You have the same power as him. So it's obvious he would bring you."

"That doesn't matter! I can't believe you're involving civilians!" Tasuku complained.

"It can't be helped, Tasuku." Daisuke said.

"But...!"

"If you want, just talk to her and tell her not to get involved in this." Daisuke advised as Tasuku nodded and went to Paruko.

"But Miss Paruko, it could be dangerous!"

"Like I said before! Stop being formal and calling me Miss Paruko! Please, Master Tasuku!"

"Then, could you stop calling me Master Tasuku?" Tasuku requested.

"No! Calling Master Tasuku, 'Master Tasuku' is just common decency!" Paruko refused.

"Takochu!" Takosuke agreed.

"I have a chance to go to the future and provide commentary on a never-before-seen world! How can I, a member of Aibo Academy Elementary Division, Sixth Grade, Broadcasting Club pass up this dynamite opportunity!"

"Takochu!"

"Guess there's no stopping her now." Daisuke said.

"So it's decided." Sophia said.

* * *

At the Fuji mountains...

"Come, spaceship, come!" Paruko said to call out Takosuke's mothership as she continues to repeat it.

"Surprised that this place here is where the spaceship is at. Right, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku looked at Sophia.

"You're taking advantage of her insatiable curiosity."

"You're trying to benefit from her generosity. I don't think you have any right to criticize me." Sophia said as Tasuku grunted in frustration.

"Calm down. Remember, we're joining forces with her until we get Jack back. Just hold it off."

"I know, but..." Tasuku said as the purple aura appears above them. Hidden in the clouds, is the mothership, descending from the sky.

"Takochu!" Takosuke said.

"Please go ahead! Don't be shy! Just make yourself at home, says Takosuke!" Paruko translated as they went into the space.

"Amazing!" Tasuku was amazed.

Daisuke whistled, "So this is what the inside of the spaceship looks like, I thought the Sky Home is bigger."

Paruko smirked, "Compare to that place, this has better technology than that one."

"I see."

"Let's begin." Sophia said.

"Takochu?" Takosuke asked.

"Vice President Sophia? Takosuke is asking how you'll make up for the energy that we still need?" Paruko asked for translation as Sophia pull out her phone for contacting.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

* * *

At the research facility...

"Are the preparations complete?" She asked.

"Oh that?" It was Elf who was using his makeup as he was operating the generator, "I finished that ages ago. You know, staying up late is really bad for the skin." He said as he looked at the audience, "Hello, everybody! It's been such a long time!" He posed.

* * *

At the spaceship...

"Da." She ended the call as she nodded, "Energy will be sent to this ship in a moment."

"Takochu!" Takosuke starts his work by working on the controls. He activated a rod from under the spaceship as it shows a satellite.

* * *

"All generators, activate! Maximum output!" Elf pulled down the switch as the generator is activated.

* * *

The beam from the generator has been sent to the mothership.

"Takochu!" Takosuke pushed the button as the ship begins to activate the Time Jump. It sent up the beam as it opened up the portal to the future.

"It opened! The gate to the distant future!" Elf said. Everyone got to their seats.

"Takochu!"

"To the distant future! Let's go!" Paruko said as the ship has ascended up to the gate.

* * *

Through the gate, the ship is flowing through time.

"I never thought you'd be accompanying us." Tasuku said.

"Yeah. I figure that this is one of Kyoya's order you have been given." Daisuke said.

"Why are you so loyal to him? It puzzles us." Tasuku asked.

"You never once wanted to disagree for what he was doing to his world and yet you still followed him, so why?" Daisuke asked.

"I will live my life according to that person's wishes. That is all." She explained.

"Wishes?" Daisuke asked.

* * *

The next day, back at the Sky Home...

"Senior Tasuku and Daisuke have gone to the future?!" Gao asked.

"They left us this letter." Count Dawn said as he gave the letter to Gao.

"Why did they have to go?!" He asked as he read the letter.

"Is it really possible to go to the future, yo?" Tetsuya asked, curiously.

"Sure! I go to the future and hang out all the time!" Asmodai said.

"That's amazing, yo! Next time, take me with you, yo!"

"Tetsuya! Have you forgotten already? Demons are liars!"

"Y-you were lying, yo?!" Tetsuya said as he felt tricked.

"Gao..." Drum said.

"It's fine that Daisuke is with Tasuku to help but he's acting so recklessly!" Gao said as he clenched his fist.

"But recklessly suits him surprisingly well." Zanya said as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Agreed.'

"That's not the point! If the worst possible thing should happen..." Count Dawn said as the screen shown a city wasteland, "What's this image?"

"It's creepy yo." Tetsuya said as they looked at the wasteland.

"That's...!" Zanya said as he saw an Armorknight Eagle that was in stone.

"A monster!" Drum said.

"It looks like they've all turned to stone!" Gao said.

"Testing. Testing. Testing, testing. Currently testing the microphone..." An announcing voice said while testing the microphone.

"This voice!" Tetsuya recognized who it is.

"It can't be!" Zanya said as the image shows Paruko on the screen as she was at the wasteland.

"Can you see me?"

"Paruko?!" Gao and Drum said.

* * *

At the future of the city wasteland, Paruko is making her news at the rooftop as Daisuke, Sophia, and Tasuku were behind Takosuke who is using the camera for live footage.

"The single flower blossoming in the world of Buddyfight, Paruko Nanana here!" Paruko announced, "Ah, we are supposed to be on Earth in the distant future, but..." She looked around, "Where in the world are we?!" She yelled.

"This looks like a wasteland of some sort!" Daisuke said.

"Don't tell me that this is our future!" Tasuku said, "That's crazy! I won't accept this as our future!" Sophia looks as she recalled something.

'Tasuku Ryuenji is a survivor of that terrible disaster from 4 years ago. This sight must be reminding him of his painful memories.' She thinks as she heard a roar, "Something's coming."

"Takosuke! Zoom!" Paruko said.

"Takochu!" Takosuke used the camera to zoom in on something, it shows a purple flag with the familiar mark on it.

"What is that?! A Katana World Flag?!" Paruko asked as she saw the symbol on the flag, "Huh? Th-that's...! A Parade of Hundred Demons Flag! Parade of Hundred Demons, used by Ikazuchi. What is that flag doing here, in this devastated world?" She asked.

"Takochu?" Takosuke asked as Paruko saw something. There were many flag of the Parade of Hundred Demons all over the city wasteland.

"Wh-what's with the massive number of Parade of Hundred Demons Flags?!" She asked as Sophia was noticed something.

"Something's coming from over there, too." Sophia said as they saw a dust, revealing a stampeded of monsters coming.

"I-is this for real?!" Paruko asked as in the dust, revealings to be Hundred Demon monsters carrying the flags, "Those are. Hundred Demons from Ancient World!" She said as the monsters from Katana World are fighting against the Hundred Demons from Ancient World. The war has been commenced as the monsters are fighting against each other, "What is all this?! Seriously, what world is this?!"

"This is bad. This is like a war for monsters." Daisuke said.

"So that's how it is." Sophia said as she recalled something.

* * *

 _At the hidden location..._

 _"Huh? What does this mean?" Ges Shido asked, "Noboru Kodo was a Dragon World user, wasn't he?"_

 _"It's trifling matter. If Master Yamigedo fully revives, such concerns will become meaningless. Petty things like that." Gratos explained._

* * *

'A world that has the lost the boundaries between parallel worlds, thanks to Yamigedo.' She thinks as one of the Hundred Demons saw them.

"Oh no! We were spotted!" Daisuke said.

"Don't come any closer!" Paruko pleaded as the Hundred Demon is coming to eat her, "W-wait! I'm not good to eat!"

"Ryuusei!" Tasuku said as Ryuusei came out of the deck.

"I'm here!" Ryuusei punched the Hundred Demon out.

"I equip! Galactic Buster!" Tasuku used Future Force as he equipped the item, "Galactic Cross!" But then he got whipped by the its tail.

"Tasuku!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Master Tasuku!" Paruko yelled as Tasuku falls off the building.

"Don't worry! I'm coming to save you!" Ryuusei jumps down to save him.

* * *

Ryuusei managed to catch Tasuku as he placed him on the ground, "Hey, Tasuku. You okay?" But Tasuku didn't respond, "Oh no." He looked around, "I better bring him to a safe spot." He carried Tasuku as he ran to find somewhere safe. While Tasuku is being carried. He starts to dream of his memory.

'Jack. In that great disaster 4 years ago, I was wandering, hopeless and terrified. That's when you descended from above and appeared before me. For me, you were the very embodiment of hope. I will never give you up again. In that moment, you asked me what I wished for. I was too young, and couldn't give you an answer. But now, I can say it with certainty. I want to save humans, together with you! That's why I will save you! Wait for me, Jack! I will find you, no matter what! Jack. Jack. Jack!"

"We need to hurry!" Ryuusei said as he noticed Tasuku is waking up, Ryuusei stopped, "Oh! He's waking up!" Then they heard a scream. A person got the pouch but got the rope torn off. It was girl with a light blue long hair, she wears a same cape as Sophia wore and has a futuristic suit. She saw the pouch on the ground as she wanted to get it.

"Put me down!"

"Right!" Ryuusei put Tasuku down as they went to check the source. Tasuku equipped his Galactic Buster as they saw the Hundred Demons' monsters are approaching to the girl. A boy came by as he was going to get her to escape.

"Those are the Hundred Demons' monsters from Dungeon World!" Ryuusei said.

"What's with this filthy bag, grrr?" Zarrtelganger asked as he picked up the bag. The boy who has light blue hair, wears a red jacket with futuristic suit as he was dragging her away but she ran off as she want the pouch bag.

"No!" She yelled.

"If it's so precious to you, you shouldn't drop it!" He said as he knocked her with his claw.

"How dare you!" The boy yelled as he went to protect her.

"Weaklings like you shouldn't try to defend others, grrr!"

"Don't!" Another boy with dark violet hair, wearing a black jacket and a straw hat and a futuristic suit.

"Heh. So another weakling wants to help? It's not going to save you!"

"Leave them alone!" Ryuusei said.

"That's enough!" Tasuku said.

"Grrr?" He saw Tasuku and Ryuusei.

"Get away from those children! I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Tasuku said.

"We will stop you at any cost!" Ryuusei said as the children saw and were amazed.

Zarrtelganger laughed, "You're mere human with a Buddy monster! Who do you think you're talking to?! Don't make me laugh!" He said as Tasuku used his item to hit him directly. Then he grabbed the pouch as the girl was surprised, "You can regret your actions in the afterlife!"

"Ryuusei!"

"Yeah! Galactic Blazing!" He kicked at Zarrtelganger as he knocked him down.

"You little-!" He said but then the Neo Star Pulsar came by as it knocked Zarrtelganger.

"The Star Pulsar!"

"It can't be!" Ryuusei said.

"Ow! That's too much already!"

"Are you okay?" Liondrake asked.

"Tasuku... Is that you, Tasuku? And is that your voice, Ryuusei?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jack!" Tasuku recognized him.

"He's okay!" Ryuusei said.

"I won't forgive either of you for that, ganger!" Zarrtelganger said as all the monsters are coming to attack him. But then Star Pulsar automatically, draws out a card as Star Guardian Jackknife appears and attacks them.

"Jack!"

"I better help him too!" Ryuusei said as he joins Jack for the fight.

"You won't be able to pull any more punches. Leave here quietly!" Jack advised a warning.

"Jack..." Ryuusei looked at him as he noticed the static on it, "He's not fully repaired..."

"Or else we will tear apart your bodies, limb from limb. And devour you!" Because of that the three Hundred Demons ran off as they were scared.

"We won't forget this, grrr!"

Tasuku then unequipped his item as he turned off his Future Force, "Jack..." Jack heard Tasuku's voice as he turned.

"Tasuku? This voice... this scent. You're Tasuku Ryuenji, aren't you?" Jack asked for confirmation.

"Jack?" Tasuku was confused of the question.

"Jack. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Ryuusei? Is that you?" Jack asked.

"Indeed it's me." Ryuusei nodded, "I've been Tasuku's buddy for awhile now."

"I see. Thank you for helping my partner."

"Jack, are you blind?" Tasuku asked for noticing something.

"He is." Ryuusei said after he used his scope to analyzed Jack, "He's not fully repaired. It looks like Variable Cord didn't keep his word."

"No..." Tasuku said as he was concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Jack said as Tasuku hugged his partner's head.

"Jack..." Tasuku started to cry, "I always believed. I knew that you were still alive. Even Daisuke and Ryuusei believes too."

"Master Tasuku!"

"Tasuku!" Tasuku heard Paruko and Daisuke's voice as they were coming.

"I'm so glad you weren't hurt!" Paruko said as Daisuke landed to him.

"That's Tasuku for you. Using my item, you managed to survive."

"Yes. It has."

"Thanks to you guys, I was able to reunite with my Buddy!" Tasuku said.

"So Jack's alive after all. We were right!" Daisuke said.

* * *

At the Sky Home, in the present time...

"It's Jack!" Drum recognized.

"That's Senior Tasuku for you, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I'm so glad. I'm so very glad!" Drum said as Tsukikage replied, 'Nin!'

"And thanks to Ryuusei, he managed to help Tasuku! Now we've got the strength of a hundred!" Gao said.

"I already explained to Daisuke's sister about this, she is disappointed but she wishes for him to come home. However, I wonder if that's true." Count Dawn said as it made everyone wondered.

"Count?" Gao asked as he looked at the screen.

* * *

At the middle of the wasteland.

"Jack. I'll never give up on you. I promise that I'll find some way to heal your eyes." Tasuku swore.

"And I'll help too!" Ryuusei offered, "That's why if we go to Star Dragon World here then..."

"Dear Tasuku. Ryuusei was right, I haven't received maintenance in Star Dragon World, yet." Jack said as his eyes starts to hurt. Then he starts to malfunction again as he fell to the ground.

"So it's true. But how can this be? Why? Jack haven't received maintenance in Star Dragon World?" Tasuku asked as Ryuusei helped his buddy and Tasuku comes to him.

"Easy. I got you." Ryuusei said.

"Ugh. Thanks, Ryuusei."

"Jack! Jack! Hold on! Why didn't Variable Cord keep his promise?!"

"It's not that he broke his promise. He wasn't able to keep it."

"He wasn't able to keep it?" Ryuusei asked.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

"Star Dragon World doesn't exist..."

"Doesn't exist? Then where are we?" Tasuku asked as he looked around.

"I can answer that." A familiar voice said as they saw Variable Cord, or in fact, his human form, Suzaku Kenran, "This is the distant future."

"Suzaku Kenran." Tasuku said, "Or rather, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord!"

"I was surprised too. This is unmistakably the far distant future. This is the future Earth, transformed by the power of Yamigedo."

"What?!"

"What?!" Paruko asked.

"Wait, you're saying this is the future that Yamigedo created?!" Daisuke asked.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! Boy, I never expected that kind of future though. Anyways the next chapter will be about finding the truth of the future and encountering the enemy we met. This chapter will have one card. Here's one now!" He clapped his hand twice as it shows a large spaceship resembling a mermaid as it's tail resembles a fish tail with fin-like wings with a glowing blue energy of some kind emitted from the wings, "This is one of the Grand Galacticarms, Aquari Veil! A size 3 monster with 3000 power and 7000 defense and a critical of 1. Its Call Cost is by discarding a card and paying one gauge. And the effect is like the others, but with a different effect. When this card is in the soul of a monster with "Galactic" in its name, when that monster attacks, I'll gain one life! It's a healing constellation. Thanks for your hard work, Blasterdragonoid! Give me a review and give me good Galactic ideas. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	36. Jack's Ultimate Power, Aster

Chapter 37: Jack's Ultimate Power, Aster

* * *

Star Pulsar automatically, draws out a card as Star Guardian Jackknife appears and attacks them.

"Jack!"

"I better help him too!" Ryuusei said as he joins Jack for the fight.

"You won't be able to pull any more punches. Leave here quietly!" Jack advised a warning.

"Jack..." Ryuusei looked at him as he noticed the static on it, "He's not fully repaired..."

"Or else we will tear apart your bodies, limb from limb. And devour you!" Because of that the three Hundred Demons ran off as they were scared.

* * *

"Why you...!"

"Bastard!" Daisuke and Tasuku punched Suzaku in the face as he fell to the ground. Then his three dragons came out of the deck.

"We are those that protect Variable Cord!" Matrix said.

"Those who oppose Variable Cord will be eliminated!" Tesslamagna said.

"Akision! Commencing operation!" Akision said as they were going to attack.

"Wait a moment." Suzaku stopped them as he stands up, "I have no right to complain about those blows."

* * *

"Explain to us what's going on, Suzaku!" Daisuke demanded.

"Why hasn't Jack received maintenance? Ryuusei analyzed him and said that the repairs are not fully repaired." Tasuku said.

"It looks like I need to explain it all from the very beginning." Suzaku explained his story, "Thanks to Star Guardian, Jackknife's abilities, we jumped through time to the distant future. But when we arrived..."

* * *

 _They went through the gate to the future as they went and saw the wasteland of the city._

 _"What is this place?" Matrix asked._

 _"It's definitely Earth." Variable Cord said as they saw the tower that was rundown like an old ruin.  
_

 _"That's... It's can't be!"_

 _"Cho Tokyo Sky Tower." Variable Cord said after recognizing it._

 _'Technically, we managed to achieve our goal.'_

* * *

"But is this era, there is no Earth. No, not just Earth. Dragon, Danger, Magic, Katana. None of the worlds exist."

"They don't exist?" Tasuku asked.

"None of them?" Daisuke asked.

"The only thing that exists in this era is a world of chaos, where all of the parallel worlds are intermingled. Dragon World never became Star Dragon World, and instead became a part of this world." Suzaku said.

"So that's why Jack hasn't received maintenance!" Tasuku said.

"It's because of you, Star Dragon World doesn't exist! And Jack won't be receiving the maintenance because of your foolish act!" Daisuke said.

"You're right. Star Dragon World doesn't exist. Thus, it's not possible."

"That's crazy!"

"Um, I don't know what's going on." Paruko said as she wanted to ask, "What created this chaotic place with all the different worlds mixed together in the first place?" She asked.

"It's Yamigedo's doing." Suzaku said as he remembered something.

* * *

 _"Variable Cord! Look, over there!" Matrix said as Variable Cord and the dragons saw Yamigedo, devouring the city._

 _"I understand now. This is a world in which Yamigedo was never sealed. If I'm in the future, that means the eight Omni Lords would be unable to gather on Earth in the past. Thus, the attempt of re-seal Yamigedo would fail. And as a result."_

* * *

"So this world of chaos was born through Yamigedo's power!" Tasuku realized.

"And it's because you never joined with the Omni Lords to re-seal Yamigedo and because of that, the future remains this way!" Daisuke said.

"I'm sure that's why all of the monsters have turned into Hundred Demons. In the first place, the Hundred Demons were born when Yamigedo ran wild eons ago." Suzaku explained.

"Wait! I feel like I just heard something really important I can't ignore!" Paruko said as she was surprised, "You just said that we didn't gather all eight Omni Lords together on earth in the past."

"Yes. After all, I'm Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord." He said as Paruko was extremely surprised.

"This clearly frivolous skinny dude is a great Omni Lord?!"

"Those are some harsh words."

"Unfortunately, he don't think he even calls himself an Omni Lord." Daisuke said.

"He's right. He has no right to call himself one! This world was created because he abandon his mission to re-seal Yamigedo, and..." Tasuku said.

"I get it. It's my fault for trying to return to Star Dragon World. But now we can return to the past!" He stands up, "Right now, Star Guardian Jackknife isn't capable of doing a Time Jump and we all know that Ryuusei doesn't have the ability to travel through time. And so, I used his ability and sent a tachyon transmission to the past. But I never thought you two would actually come here and rescue us! Mister Octopus! Thanks!"

"If we return to the past and seal Yamigedo..." Matrix said.

"This world of chaos will never born." Tesslamagna said.

"The future that we know so well, where Star Dragon World exists, will come!" Akision said.

"Chu! Takochu!" Takosuke panicked.

"What's wrong, Takosuke?" Paruko asked.

"Takochu..." He whispered to Paruko's ear about the news as she became surprised.

"What?!"

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked.

"T-takosuke's mothership, the one we used to get here. He says there was only enough energy for a one-way trip!" She said as Suzaku was shocked.

"What?! One-way?!" He asked, "That means..."

"We can't go back to the past!"

"Chu..."

"Wh-what?! We can't go back to the past?! That's..." Suzaku then fainted.

* * *

At the abandon building, the dragons helped their master by putting him to bed. The three kids are on the counter as Tasuku, Daisuke, and Paruko are making their discussion.

"So I guess we're stuck here from now on." Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry." Paruko apologized.

"There's no need for you two to apologize. I'll be by Jack's side. And Ryuusei will help do his best to fix him. You should get some rest." Tasuku said.

"Okay..." Paruko said disappointingly as she dropped something on the ground.

"This is..." Tasuku picked it up.

"Isn't that the Dark Core Deck Case?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yes, it belongs to Vice President Sophia, I mean, Former Vice President." Paruko said.

"Sophia?" Daisuke asked.

"Where is she?" Tasuku asked.

"Actually, after you fell and Ryuusei tried to come rescue you..." She recalled the time after Tasuku fell and Ryuusei jumped down to save him.

* * *

 _"Master Tasuku!" Paruko yelled._

 _"Careful! It's dangerous!" Daisuke said as he held her down._

 _"But...!"_

 _"Ryuusei's with him! He'll be fine!" Then the Hundred Demon is going after Sophia._

 _"Don't come any closer!" She warned it as the monster starts to attack her but then she activated her Disaster Force as she pulls out her card, "I cast! Breathen Gard!" The hand grabbed the monster as it holds him down._

 _"That girl has a weird power, woof!" The first head from Orthrus._

 _"If we take her to Boss Gratos, we might get a reward, bow wow!" The second head said._

 _"Did you say Gratos?!" Sophia asked, "Is he here?!" Then Orthrus comes charging at her as they grabbed her and she dropped her Dark Core. Then the monster followed him for stealing the target as they head off to the Sky Tower._

 _"They got Sophia!" Daisuke said as Paruko saw the Dark Core on the ground._

* * *

"Gratos?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes. It sounded like she knew that person." Paruko said.

"Isn't Gratos the one who kidnapped Noboru?" Ryuusei asked.

"Indeed." Daisuke nodded.

* * *

At the top of the Sky Tower, Sophia was captured as she sees Gratos, sitting on the chair.

"Gratos! Do you really not remember me?!" She asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Call me Master Gratos! Master!" He demanded.

"I have no idea you had such a lovely acquaintance." A skull monster like Gratos but wearing a red armor like a knight said.

"You're one smooth operator." The skull monster like Gratos but wearing a robe and an azure feathered armor.

"Even though you have a face of a skull." A skull monster like Gratos but wearing blue armor and carrying a scythe.

"You're one to talk!" Gratos yelled as he threw his drink at the blue Gratos as they argued.

"Is this really the same Gratos?" She asked as she was confused.

* * *

"You know where Gratos is?" Tasuku asked as the three kids nodded.

"It looks like the kids here are going to help us." Daisuke said as the girl pointed out the destination.

"Over there." She said.

"If that's true, Sophia is there too." Tasuku said.

"Hold on, don't tell me what I think you're saying." Daisuke said.

"Are you going to rescue the Former Vice President?" Paruko asked.

"Yes." Tasuku nodded.

"Oh, you're so wonderful!" Paruko said as her hearts are in her eyes, "Even though you have no idea what dangers await you!"

"Takochu!"

Daisuke sighed, "She always admired him too much."

"It's just as she says." Suzaku said as he woke up, "You've fought her once before. Do you have special feelings for her?"

"Special feelings?" Daisuke asked.

"N-no, I can't let that go without a fight!" She denied it as she pulled out her microphone, "Master Tasuku, I thought I was your special someone! What's the deal here?! Besides, isn't Former Vice President Sophia your enemy?!" She asked.

"Oh boy, she's jealous. And when did he say you're his special someone?" Daisuke asked.

"I hear it like I mean it!"

"I save people, even if they're my enemies. That's what I decided long ago."

"Oh, you're the king of awesome!" Paruko said as she blushed.

"Wow, she changes too quickly." Daisuke said.

"Takochu." Takosuke said as Suzaku looked at them and Tasuku looked at Sophia's Dark Core.

* * *

"Here." He pulled out Daisuke's deck case, "I'm giving this back to you."

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused.

"I wanna thank you for helping me find Jack and now I'm returning your deck and your buddy to you."

"Hold on. Are you thinking of taking on Gratos?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't do that." Daisuke said as it confused Tasuku, "Jack's no condition to fight. He can't keep up in this condition. No." He pushed the deck case, "You need to continue using this until Jack's recovered."

"I'm not going back, Daisuke. We made a promise that I'll give this back to you until Jack comes back to me. And besides..." He placed the deck case back on his hand, "Ryuusei misses you already."

"He did. Did he?" He asked as Ryuusei came to him.

"Miss me already?" Ryuusei asked.

"Nope." Daisuke turned as Ryuusei felt down, "But it's good to have you back."

"Daisuke..."

"We need to rescue her, Daisuke. Are you with me?" Tasuku put his hand out.

Daisuke thinks as he smiled, "Yeah. Let's get on with it!" He takes his hand.

* * *

At the Sky Tower, they hid as they saw many monsters, guarding the entrance.

"Damn it, there's too many of them." Daisuke said as Buzz Soloar spotted something.

"Who's there lurking there, hey?!" He asked as Tasuku and Daisuke were there.

"Future Force, release!" Tasuku activate as they got scared but it didn't activate it, "As I feared, it doesn't worked. Even though it worked for Daisuke's."

"Oh man. Bad timing." Daisuke said.

"What?! What kind of trick is this, hey?!" Buzz asked as they ran down to escape, "Stop right there, hey!" The monsters ran after them.

"Tasuku! What happened?! Why didn't it worked?!" Daisuke asked.

"The Future Force is a power that comes from our future self. It worked for you maybe because you existed in the future. So right now, we're so much further in the future. I don't exist anymore." Tasuku explained.

"No wonder. But if that was true. Then where was I?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. But you might be alive somewhere." Tasuku said as they jumped off, as they landed, Tasuku reverted his Core Gadget back to his Deck Case, "But the Dark Core Deck Case can make the power of the cards into reality!" He pulled out Sofia's deck case, "I'll be using this!"

"You sure you have to do this?" Daisuke asked.

"We don't have a choice!" Tasuku placed his deck into the case, "Disaster Force, activate!" It gave him the Asteroid, "Star Saber, Asteroid!"

"Well, since it's a desperate situation. Future Force, activate!" He activate the Future Force as he equipped his Galactic Buster, "Neo Dragon Armor, Galactic Buster!" They stepped back after that.

"If you don't want to get hurt..." Tasuku said.

"Then get out of our way!" Daisuke yelled as they fought against the Hundred Demons.

* * *

Later, they went in the Sky Tower as they reached the top. Gratos and his members heard the sound of the elevator. They saw Buzz Soloar there.

"What is it?" Gratos asked as Buzz Soloar fell to the ground with Tasuku and Daisuke behind him.

"Tasuku Ryuenji and Daisuke Masamune!" Sophia said after seeing them again.

"We've come to save you." Tasuku said.

"Don't thank us until we get out first." Daisuke said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The red Gratos said while wielding his sword to attack.

"I cast! Barracal Barret!" He cast as he toss a fireball to the ground, blasting a smoke.

"That trick might fool a child, but it won't work on us." Gratos said.

"Miserable Bringer!" The red Gratos used his sword to slice the smoke away.

"Evil right!" The hooded Gratos used his scale as the dark strings from it, destroyed Tasuku's and Daisuke's items.

"Hades Cutter!" The blue Gratos used his scythe to attack but the two cards came out of the deck.

"Tasuku!"

"Daisuke!" Jack and Ryuusei came out as they defended their partners.

"Star Blade Terminate!"

"Galactic Blazing!"

"Jack! You mustn't come out!" Tasuku said.

"Ryuusei! Don't assist Jack! He needs to recover!" Daisuke said as Tasuku's card came out of his pocket.

"This is... The Gargantua Punisher that Gao gave me!" The dark force on the card begins to engulf on Tasuku.

"Hm?" Daisuke was confused as his Impact was out of his deck, "My Fist of the Thousand Dragons?" The dark force began to engulf him.

* * *

In the dark abyss. The red eyes shown to him.

"Young men of destiny. I will give you two the star of hope, which will open a path through this hopeless future." He said as it shines.

* * *

Tasuku's Impact flew into Jack's core as he felt the surge of energy. Because of that, he managed to recover his sight again.

"Jack!" Tasuku saw his friend recovered.

"Tasuku!"

"You can see?" He asked.

"Yes!"

Ryuusei analyzed Jack, "Amazing! That Impact card must've been what he needs! Its' power must've recovered his eyes again!" Then the Impact of Daisuke's have changed.

"My new Impact... Guess my friendship with him is stronger."

"I feel power. Overflowing power like I've never felt before! Now I can fight alongside you!" Jack said.

"Jack!"

"Enough fooling around!" Gratos said as he stand up from his chair as he opened up his bow and shoots at Tasuku.

"Look out!" Daisuke yelled as the arrow destroys the Dark Core as the cards are scatter to the ground.

"Oh no!" His Disaster Force wore off. Then the three Gratos are fighting against Jack and Ryuusei as Jack put up a barrier to defend themselves.

"Jack! Ryuusei!" Daisuke yelled.

'At this rate, Jack and Ryuusei will...' Tasuku thinks as he saw the card on the ground, "It's an all-or-nothing gamble, but I'm going to distract them from Jack and Ryuusei..' He thought of plan.

"You thought of something?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes." Tasuku nodded, "It looks like you guys have too much time on your hands." He said.

"Huh?"

"Then, would you be interested in joining me for a Buddyfight?" He requested.

"What?!"

"Buddyfight?" The hooded Gratos asked.

"Have you guys heard of it?" Gratos asked as they were confused.

"How could you guys forget about that?! Doesn't it still exist here in this time?!" Daisuke asked.

"The countless years must have robbed them of their memories of Buddyfight." Tasuku said a bit quietly.

"Wait a second." Gratos remembered something as he looked at a chest. He opened it, from inside, shows treasure and a Buddyfight deck, "He must be talking about this. I remember it fondly." His eyes starts to glow, "That's right! Buddyfight! I loved it so much. I had fun in those days! You lot, join me!" He have his members went into his deck.

"Jack, you too!" Tasuku said as Jack returns to the deck.

"Return, Ryuusei!" Daisuke said as Ryuusei went back to the deck.

"Daisuke, I need your help. Lend me your power." Tasuku requested as Daisuke was confused.

* * *

At the Sky Home. The image for the match has been shown.

"This is..." Count Dawn saw.

"He's going to Buddyfight!" Gao said.

"His opponent! Could it be?!" Drum recognized the opponent.

"That's the First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos." Gao heard someone as it was Ban who barged in.

"Ban!" Gao said.

"Ricky!" Drum said.

"Yo, Gao! Second Omni, Seventh Omni, it's been awhile." Ban greeted.

"Oh, it's you, Fourth Omni." Count Dawn said, "Burn Nova, was it? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just happened to be riding below, and then I noticed this ship above my head." Ban said.

"That's how it is, ki!" Ricky said.

* * *

"Beyond the stars of galaxies! Show me my future of destiny! Luminize! Galactic Fighters Version 2!"

"Release the deep abyss of the Apocalypse, which swallows even the darkness! Luminize! Apocalypse Knights!" He turned his deck as it engulfed into a black orb as he luminized.

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Tasuku... Are you sure you're going to use his deck?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _Before the battle..._

 _"So you want to use my deck this time?" Daisuke asked._

 _"If I could combine my deck with yours, it will be strong enough against Gratos and save Sophia." Tasuku said._

 _"No offense. But Ryuusei is a Galactic monster he needs to be in the deck as well but Jack is not. How are you going to crossnize if you have Galacticarms?"_

 _"I'll take care of that."_

 _Daisuke thinks as he makes his decision, "All right." He pulled out his deck, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity after all. Besides, you never tried out my deck. So give it a go."_

 _"Thanks." He takes the deck._

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"First move goes to Master Tasuku, who inflicts two damage with Rouge before his move ends Meanwhile, Gratos calls Third Knight of Apocalypse, Aberrucia to the left. Second Knight, Voremos to the center. Fourth Knight, Thanatos to the right." Paruko announced, "Three size 1 Dark Knight Attribute monsters!"

"Aberrucia! Destroy Rouge!" Gratos commanded.

"Evil right!" Aberrucia used his scale as the dark strings, binded Rouge as he was destroyed and Tasuku was inflicted with one damage.

"Aberrucia can inflict one damage when he destroys an enemy monster while there's a Dark Knight on the field!" Paruko announced.

"Voremos! Attack the fighter!"

"Miserable Bringer!" Voremos comes to attack as he slashed and inflicted one damage at Tasuku.

"Thanatos! Follow him!"

"Hades Cutter!" Thanatos comes to attack as he used his scythe and inflicted 1 damage at Tasuku.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(T: 6/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: Abberucia/Voremos/Thanatos)

* * *

"Master Tasuku calls to the left, Galactic Analyzer, Rook! And with his effect, when he enters the field, Master Tasuku can add one Dragonarms or Galacticarms from the deck to his hand! And he chose Artiliger! And then to the right, he Buddycalls Star Guardian, Jackknife! Buddy Gift gives him one life!" Paruko announced as Tasuku regains one life for the Buddycall.

"Crossnize!" Tasuku calls out Artiliger to crossnize with Jack.

 **Dragonarms, loading! Role Shift, Variant Form! All Devices Engage, FCS Active! Load, Finish!**

Jack combine with Artiliger Railgun with his arms, "Artirailgun!"

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life and equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" He equipped his item, "Here we go, Jack!"

"All right!"

"Gratos has lost Voremos and Thanatos, but it's Gratos's move once more!" Paruko announced as Sophia and Daisuke are watching the match.

"I cast! Accel End!" He discard 5 cards, "I gain one gauge!" He gains a gauge, "I Buddycall myself to the center!" He paid three gauge as in the pillar of fire, he Buddycalled his duplicate to the center.

"Wh-wh-what's this?! It's finally time for the leader to take the stage!" She pulled out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Gratos's stats, "First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos. His attributes are Dark Knight and Deep, and he's a Size 2! 7000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 3!" Then five cards appeared in front of him as it went to his soul, "Whoa! 5 cards from the Drop Zone were added to Gratos's soul! What's this?" She noticed something, "When First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos is on the field, he can put up to 3 Dark Knight cards in his soul." She was confused, "Didn't he just added 5 cards?"

"Look closer." Gratos advised as Paruko checked on Gratos's effect.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"It says, if this card is your Buddy monster, you can add up to another 2 cards to it soul, ki!" Ricky said as he reads the effect.

"That's one major league surprise!" Ban was amazed.

* * *

"Aberrucia. Attack Rook!"

"I cast! Barracal Barret!" He paid one gauge as the fireball is o his hand, "Fire on Aberrucia!" He sends it as it bruns on Aberrucia and destroys him.

"Then...!" Gratos then attacks Tasuku, inflicting 3 damage at him.

* * *

"He's down to 3 life already." Zanya said.

"But his move ended, and Jack is fine!" Tetsuya said.

"I activate my ability!" Gratos activates his effect as it surprised them.

* * *

"Destruction Fang!" He aimed his bow as Voremos and Thanatos are in his soul, "Take your frustration out on my prey!" He shoots as the two monsters combined in the arrow as it hits Jack and destroyed him.

"Destruction Fang returns cards from the soul to the bottom of the deck, and can destroy a monster if its size is smaller than the number of those cards! That's crazy!" Paruko announced.

"Disarm!" Jack came back for the Soulguard effect.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Jack revived thanks to Soulguard, but a second Destruction Fang puts him down for good!" Paruko announced.

"Rook! Attack the fighter!" Tasuku commanded.

"No, Senior Tasuku!" Gao yelled.

"And Destruction Fang is activated a third time! Rook has been destroyed as well!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"How dare you do that to Jack?!" Tasuku asked as he attacks Gratos.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gratos cast.

"Amazing! He's blocked it with a Counterspell! It's your move, Gratos!" Paruko announced, "Gratos, with his critical of 3, approaches! Master Tasuku has 3 life. Is this the end?!" Daisuke and Sophia watched.

"Come on, Tasuku. You need to have something in my deck together to save yourself." Daisuke said.

"Begone from my sight!" Gratos said as he makes his finishing move.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku cast as he regained one life.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"He managed to survive." Ban said.

"But thanks to an attack from Thanatos, who was called earlier, he's down to 1 life, ki." Ricky said.

* * *

Tasuku clenched his fist, "I won't lose. I have hope, in the form of Jack! Draw! Charge and Draw!" When he drew, he was surprised of what he got, "This card is...!"

"Dear Tasuku. As long as you wish to save people, I will be your hope." Jack said, "I will guide you, as a star of hope!" Tasuku remembered what the red eyes said to him.

* * *

 _Your Gargantua Punisher and your Fist of the Thousand Dragons has given me new powers."_

* * *

Tasuku closed his eyes, "Thank you, Gao. This is all thanks to you. I call to the right, Radiant Guardian, Jackknife, 'Aster'!" He calls.

* * *

"Radiant Guardian..." Drum said.

"Jackknife, 'Aster'?!" Gao said.

* * *

Jackknife has evolved as his armor is shining with red lining, his wings are like mechanical with many blades, his helmet is futuristic as his blade is golden. His breastplate has a mark and double cores on the back of his wings.

"Wh-what?!" Gratos was surprised.

"It's Jack, with golden wings!" Paruko announced as she was surprised.

"I call Dragonarms, Radiant Alma to the left! Crossnize!" Tasuku crossnizing a blue dragon machine with metal lining, wings, and green lining for his claw and core on its forehead.

 **Dragonarms, loading! Role Shift, Variant Form! All Devices Engage, FCS Active! Load, Finish!**

He combined with its blades on his claws and breastplate armor added, "Almarsaber!"

"I activate Radiant Alma's ability!" He paid one gauge, "Attack the center!" Jack roared as he makes his attack. The sabers' extended.

"Almarsaber!" He struck at Gratos and destroyed him.

"The center is open!" Paruko announced.

"Double Attack the fighter!"

"All right!" Jack attacked Gratos as he inflicted 3 damage.

* * *

"Since when does Jack have Double Attack?" Asmodai asked.

"The ability belongs to Radiant Alma, who he crossnized with." Count Dawn explained.

* * *

"How dare you..." He pulled out a card for revenge, "I cast! Guillotine Cutter!" Tasuku attacks.

"Is he trying to destroy Star Saber, Asteroid?" Paruko announced.

"It's no use!" Tasuku said as he attacks Gratos and inflicted 3 damage, "As long as Jackknife Aster is on the field, the items I equipped cannot be destroyed by effects!"

"Furthermore, that effect applies to Jack as well!" Paruko announced.

"Wh-what?!"

"Now Gratos is down to 4 life! Is it coming?! Is it gonna happen?! Is it happening for real?!" Her eyes shines for the dramati turn of events.

"Final Phase!" He paid one life and paid 3 gauge, "The light that cuts a path to the future! Edge of the soaring star! Impact! Radiant Punisher!" The Impact hits Gratos as he lost the match.

* * *

(T: 1/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 0: None/None/Jackknife)

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: Thanatos/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

Tasuku smiled for his victory.

* * *

At the Sky Home, everyone was amazed for Tasuku's victory.

* * *

Daisuke smiled as he looked at Tasuku, "Nice going, you really have grown stronger than I thought.

Gratos kneel down, "If you lose, you lose everything."

"What are you talking about?" Tasuku asked.

"An old memory. That's right. I rule over victory and conquest. The First Knight of the Apocalypse!" He stands up as he remembered everything, "You're the one who's going to lose everything!" Then he felt something as Jack and Tasuku saw who it was. It was Yamigedo who appeared at the top of the Sky Tower as it devoured Gratos.

"If you lose, you lose everything." Variable Cord said as he appears, "He just proved his own point. Now, let's go back."

* * *

At the present, in the house near the lake, Kyoya watched the match from the future...

"A chaotic future, huh? It's a fitting place for me to conquer." He smirked for the expectations.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"If Jack's taken on a new form..." Drum said.

"That means he'll definitely be able to come back!" Gao said. But then he heard something as he checked the screen as Jack is slowly descending and the screen goes to static.

* * *

At the abandon building.

"It's going to take nearly ten thousand years?!" Suzaku asked.

"In order to travel this far through time, I need to store that much energy." Jack explained.

"I even check his status. His energy is far too low. It won't be enough to go back." Ryuuga said.

"I used up all my energy coming here. Do something with that Disaster Force of yours." He demanded to Sophia.

"It's impossible." She picked the Dark Core as it was damaged, "It was destroyed by Gratos."

"So now what? We don't have any ideas about how are we going to get back." Daisuke said.

"If only we had a Dark Core, we could solve our problems with Disaster Force."

"We have one." The boy with the red jacket said as he and the boy and the girl nodded at each other. He then pulled out a Dark Core from his jacket and showed it to them.

"Is that...!" Daisuke said.

"There's no mistaking it. It's a Dark Core!" Sophia said.

"Why do you have one of those?" Suzaku asked.

"It's something passed down from our great ancestors in the 21 century!" The girl said.

"From the 21st century?" Sophia asked.

"Your ancestors?" Tasuku asked.

"Passed down?" Daisuke asked as Paruko noticed something.

"Now that I looked at them, those three look just like Master Tasuku, Former Vice President, and Daisuke!" Paruko said as they looked at each other, "Don't tell me... Could the ancestors from the 21st century be you three?!" She asked, "No way! That's impossible!"

"Wait. Do you think that..." Ryuuga said as Daisuke knocked him on the head, "Don't say anything to ruin the moment."

Later, they went into the spaceship as the kids waved goodbye.

'For their sakes, as well... I will help re-seal Yamigedo and change the future!' Tasuku thinks.

'That kid with them, what part of him share something of me? Could it be...' Daisuke thinks as they saw something and were surprised. They saw shadows of the Eighth Omni Lords, however, their appearances are different.

"The Eighth Omni Lords?" Tasuku asked.

"I don't think that's them." Daisuke said as Tasuku is confused, "If you look closely, they're not the same ones we met."

"Huh?" Then the dust from sands, hides them as they disappeared, "It couldn't be..."

"We're in big trouble now."

"To the distant past! Let's go!" Paruko said as Jack used his double core as it begins to charge and he shoots and creates a portal. Jack went in as the spaceship follows him.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came to the stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"I'm back with my partner now!" Ryuusei said.

"Yep. The end of this chapter is done, the next chapter will be about Rouga, getting his Omni Lord and we hope he will get Kiri to help. This one has one card to show." He clapped his hands as one card showed itself, it was a large white metallic dragon-like jet with the cockpit a white color and the left wing bright red as fire and the right wing blue as water, the "legs" a golden color, "This is one of the Grand Galacticarms, Libra Scale. Size 3 monster with 5000 power and defense but his critical is 0."

"That's sounds worthless isn't it?" Ryuusei asked.

"Not when using the effect for crossnizing. When it crossnizes with a Galactic Dragon, the wings attached to the "arms" of the Galactic Dragon, with the left wing wrapping itself with blazing fire and the right wing wrapping itself with rippling water and the cockpit attaching to the chest of the monster, becoming armor as the Galactic Dragon roars, Libra Blade! And the effect is like the others for Crossnizing by paying the cost and its the 1 life and one gauge. When this card is in the soul of a monster with "Galactic" in its name, when a monster with this card in its soul attacks an opponent's monster, the abilities of that monster are negated until the end of that battle."

"Wow! That sounds strong!"

"Better enough as it is. So give me a review and give me good Galactic ideas please! Til then bye for now!"

"Bye!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	37. Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez

Chapter 38: Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez

* * *

"Radiant Punisher!" The Impact hits Gratos as he lost the match.

* * *

(T: 1/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 0: None/None/Jackknife)

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: Thanatos/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

Tasuku smiled for his victory.

* * *

At the Sky Home, everyone was amazed for Tasuku's victory.

* * *

Daisuke smiled as he looked at Tasuku, "Nice going, you really have grown stronger than I thought.

Gratos kneel down, "If you lose, you lose everything."

"What are you talking about?" Tasuku asked.

"An old memory. That's right. I rule over victory and conquest. The First Knight of the Apocalypse!" He stands up as he remembered everything, "You're the one who's going to lose everything!" Then he felt something as Jack and Tasuku saw who it was. It was Yamigedo who appeared at the top of the Sky Tower as it devoured Gratos.

* * *

At the hidden location, Sophia returns as she watches the cocoon.

"So you've returned." Gratos said, "It seems that you spend too much time acting on your own."

"The Buddy Police's security has gotten tighter. It's taking me longer to gather information, that's all." She said.

"Is that really all that's going on?" He asked.

"I am a faithful follower of Master Yamigedo. That is all that I am." She said But Gratos grabbed Sophia as he lifted her and slammed her to the pillar.

"If that's true, show me proof."

"Proof, you say?"

"I mean Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez." He requested.

"B-but... The Eighth Omni Deity Lord is..."

"He's sleeping deep under Cho-Hodaka and can't be reached, you told me." He recalled, "But I don't yet know of your true capabilities." He chuckled, "If he devours the Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Master Yamigedo will gain great power. Even if you should lose your life." He dropped her down to the ground, "It should be an honor, correct? Since you are a faithful follower? Call Shido."

* * *

Later, Shido who was just putting on his pants, was transported to the hidden location.

"Master Gratos!" Shido said, after quickly putting on his pants.

"Head to Cho-Hodaka with Sophia." Gratos said.

"All right..." Shido said as Gratos pull out another Hundred Demons card.

"Take this Hundred Demons with you. Awaken!" He toss it up as he awaken it, "Power of Darkness! Power of Evil! Power of the Hundred Demons!" It appeared near Shido as it arise in the smoke. In the smoke, shows a monster with a camera for its head, he wears a tux with a roll of film for the lining. He carries a lens on a stick.

"I'm One-Eyed Ninja, Refu! I will be taking some excellent shot!" He said while posing.

"I look forward to your success, Sophia Sakharov." Gratos said for the expectations.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Jack was resting in the incubator while he was still in Aster form. Suzaku is taking care of repairing Jack while Ryuusei is analyzing the condition. Later, they came back to the others with Jack finished with his maintenance.

"Count Dawn!" Gao said.

"Is Jack...?" Drum asked.

"Ryuusei analyzed him and the medical results shows that he's completely fine." Count Dawn.

"He can fight like he used to." Tasuku said.

"So now he's back in action!" Daisuke said.

"That's great!" Gao said as he was excited.

"I'm sorry to have caused you worry." Jack apologized as he turned to Ryuuga, "And I wanted to thank you and Daisuke for taking care of Tasuku while I was captured. If there's anything I can do for you..."

"No need. All that matters is that you're back now." Ryuuga said as Jack nodded.

"Who are you?" Tetsuya asked after seeing that he never met Suzaku before.

"Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord." Suzaku introduced himself, "When I'm in this form, please call me Suzaku Kenran."

"You've caused us a lot of trouble." Count Dawn said.

"To make up for it, I'll give my all in helping you." He recommended.

"We're counting on you!" Gao said as Count Dawn stare with a mad look on his face.

"Isn't Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea supposed to be here?" He asked as he looked around.

"Kiri isn't here yet." Drum said.

"He said there was something he had to do to wake up Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. Haruka told me that she stayed there to help Kiri for the time being." Gao said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

* * *

At the countryside of Cho-Hodaka, Sophia, Ges Shido, and Refu are at the mountain as Sophia is using her Disaster Force with all of her might.

"A-are you okay, Sophia?!" Ges Shido asked.

"Don't talk to me!" She yelled as it scared Ges Shido.

"Oh, that expression is wonderful! So good!" Refu said as he linked the image to Gratos.

* * *

At the hidden location. Gratos watches Sophia using her powers.

"So she's really getting serious."

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ at the different location in Cho-Hodaka, an alarm has been triggered.

"Emergency message from Cho-Hodaka observation team!" A voice monitor said, "Abnormal Illumination confirmed!"

* * *

A portal has shown from above as a monster is descending down.

"Something's teleporting here!" Ges Shido said. Takihara then flies over to check the source.

"Could that be, Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez?!" He asked.

* * *

Gratos looks as he sees the Omni Lord, appearing at the mountain.

"Good. Now send him over here." Gratos ordered as Sophia wore off her Disaster Force as she fainted, "What's wrong?"

"S-sophia!" Ges Shido said.

* * *

"She's stopped moving!" Ges Shido said. Grangadez appears as he was a giant beast, comparing to Duel Sieger or Burn Nova, his body is mostly brown with red crystals on his chest and wings and his face. He was awaken when he was summoned as he opened his eyes.

"It looks like Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez, has finally awoken!" Refu said as he takes a snapshot, "This photo will be great!" As he takes a snapshot, Grangadez have opened his mouth to fire an attack as Refu was surprised. Ges Shido falls on ground as he was scared. Then Sophia woke up as she pull out a card and Grangadez fires his attack and she transported herself and Ges Shido out of here, leaving Refu behind as he was destroyed.

* * *

At the Student Council Office, Ges Shido panicked as they went back to the office.

"We're done for!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled as Ges Shido noticed, he was safe, "I'm going to rest a little." She said as she lay down on the couch as she fell unconscious.

"Th-this is..." Ges Shido looked, "Aibo Academy?!"

* * *

At the Sky Home, Gao and Drum barged in.

"Count!" Gao said as the others were here, "Did Grangadez really appeared?!" He asked.

"Does that mean he's been awakened?!" Drum asked.

"Not fully awaken." Daisuke said as they looked at the image as Grangadez is on a rampage, burning the forest.

"But it seems that's not quite the case." Tasuku said.

* * *

Grangadez walks as he unleashed his fiery attacks on the forest.

* * *

"Looks like Grangadez's going on a rampage." Daisuke said.

"Why is this happening?!" Gao asked.

"Presumably, the Eighth Omni Deity Lord has been forcibly dragged out from his underground lair by someone." Count Dawn explained.

"So in theory, Daisuke's half correct because it's not like he's fully awaken." Suzaku said, "It's like he's sleeping walking."

"This is the worst possible situation. Anyone would want to throw a fit if they were slapped awake from a deep slumber, yo." Asmodai said.

* * *

Grangadez burns the forest as he slowly walks into the city.

"Grangadez is advancing towards the Cho-Azumino City!" Takihara informed as the Buddy Police are assembling at the freeway, preparing for defending the city, "He's about to enter the residential district! This will be the final line of defense! No matter what it takes, we need to stop Grangadez!"

"Roger that!" The members agreed.

* * *

At the Buddy Police Tent...

"Activating Buddy Police Barrier!" Stella activated it, "We've trapped Grangadez!" On her computer, it shows Grangadez attacking.

"It's no good! The barrier isn't holding!" A member said as they screamed due to the attack.

"Mister Takihara!" She yelled as she hear an explosion.

"He's broken through the final line of defense!" Takihara said.

* * *

Then Kiri and Rouga came by with Haruka.

"Rouga, Haruka, I'll talk to Grangadez first. You better take care of her." Kiri said.

"Do as you like. Come on, kid. We need to get you somewhere safe." Rouga said.

"My name is Haruka!" Haruka yelled as she followed Rouga to somewhere safe.

"Grangadez!" Kiri went in front of him, "It's me! Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!" Grangadez then stops as he is launching another attack at Kiri but he and Joker managed to dodge the attack.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rouga asked as he came back up to him.

"It seems that Grangadez isn't fully awaken yet. As a result, his memories of being an Omni Lord haven't returned to him. Naturally, he doesn't remember me either." Kiri explained.

"What?!"

"Of all the eight Omni Lords, Grangadez has the greatest power. Stopping him by force is impossible."

"Then, what will we do?" Rouga asked.

"Please distract Grangadez, just for a few seconds." He advised.

"Leave it to me." Rouga draws out a card, "Boulder Piercing Spear!" He equipped his item, "Cerberus A!"

"All right!" They are heading towards Grangadez to distract him. Grangadez fires his attack as they dodged it.

"Take this, you big lunk!" He strikes at Grangadez as it used his knuckles to block the attack. Then Cerberus A attacks too but couldn't break through as he was knocked away by Grangadez. While he was distracted, Kiri, who was above him as he transformed into Miserea.

"Now's my chance." He reached his hand to Grangadez's head, "Return to your card! Grangadez!" He used his attack as Grangadez was engulfed in light aura as he went into Miserea.

"He did it." Rouga said.

"All right! Kiri did it!" Haruka cheered. Kiri then reverted back to his human form as he carried the card of Grangadez. He flew towards Rouga.

"Rouga. Please. Fight with me!" Kiri requested.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Wow! Grangadez's disappeared, yo!" Tetsuya was amazed.

"No, he's too powerful to be like that so..." Daisuke said.

"He's right. It's more likely that he's returned to his card." Zanya said as Tsukikage agreed, 'Nin!'

"It's Kiri! Kiri did it!" Gao said.

"That's our Third Omni Water Lord, all right!" Drum said.

"Now we can breathe a little easier." Tasuku said.

"Since that has been resolved. We're safe now." Daisuke said.

"It looks like that's not the case." Suzaku said as it confused them and saw the screen of the image of Rouga and Kiri.

* * *

"What's going on? Are they going to do something?" Haruka asked as she watches them from above.

"You're telling me to fight you? What does this mean?" Rouga asked.

"I was too naive. I thought that if I could return him to his card, we could figure something out. But Grangadez isn't fully awakened yet. His anger has not been quelled, and he's trying to fight. And his combative spirit is affecting me powerfully as well." Kiri explained while holding the card.

"Let go of the card, Kiri!"

"I can't. Both and Grangadez and I can't think of anything other than fighting. All I can do is channel his energy to fight through Buddyfighting. At this rate, we will end up using our powers in a wrong way."

"The wrong way?" Rouga asked as he remembered something like that to Kyoya for his abusive powers.

"That's why I'm begging you. Senior Aragami!" He begged.

"I understand. I'll hit you so hard that you're jolted awake! Let's Buddyfight!" Rouga said.

"Warp Successful!" Paruko transported herself at Cho-Hodaka as she was in the middle of the forest, "Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" She came out as she was wearing her pajamas and she doesn't wear her glasses, "Tonight, wh-wh-wh-what's this? It's Kiri Hyoryu, recently revealed to be the Third Omni Water Lord. Facing off against Rouga Aragami! We're coming to you live, from Cho-Hodaka!"

* * *

"Kiri and Rouga are fighting?" Gao asked.

"What on earth is going on?" Drum asked.

"Looks like a challenge. Maybe it has something to do with Grangadez." Daisuke said.

* * *

"The Power of Ace will destroy you! Dark Luminize! Ace Defeat!"

"Fierce power in a deep sleep, awaken now! Luminize! Deity Lord Awakening!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

It made Rouga confused, "Aren't you the Omni Lord of Dungeon World?"

"Grangadez is the Omni Lord of Danger World. So..." Kiri said.

Rouga smiled, "A Danger World battle, huh? Just what I wanted!"

* * *

"First move goes to Rouga!" Paruko announced.

"Miserea is being affected by Grangadez's powerful instinct for battle." Count Dawn said.

"Looks like his anger at having his sleep disturbed is still raging." Suzaku said.

"If Grangadez doesn't return to his senses soon, things are going to get really bad." Asmodai said.

"Kiri..." Gao said, "Senior Aragami..."

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I cast! Demon Slay Come Forth!" He gained one gauge.

"Rouga increased his gauge and turns over 3 top cards in his deck!" Paruko announced as Rouga's hand flipped as it revealed two monsters and one item as the monster cards are destroyed, leaving the item behind, "He adds Demon Slay card to his hand!"

"Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay. I equip it and attack!" He equipped his item.

"Come at me!" Kiri said as he prepares for the attack.

"Supreme Ji! Asura Demon Slay!" He inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(R: 10/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 4: None/None/None)

(K: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw. Here and now, I call upon the Deity Lord. I cast! Ritual of Deity Lord Descend!" The fire from his Core Gadget burst out as the fire creates an orb, "Oh great deity who sleeps in the earth over distant time." Two gauge were paid, "Let your powerful body and pure soul descend upon this land!"

* * *

At the Sky Home..."

"What is this spell?" Tasuku asked.

"By discarding one card from your hand and paying 2 gauge, you can call a size 3 Duel Dragon from your deck without cost." Count Dawn explained.

"That's one powerful spell." Daisuke said.

"In other words..."

* * *

In the fiery tornado.

"Descend! Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" He regained one life for the Buddy Gift. The fiery tornado exploded as Grangadez reveals himself.

* * *

"It's a spell that lets him call Grangadez!" Count Dawn said.

* * *

"Kiri has called his Buddy! Just what kind of monster is this?!" Paruko announced as she pulled out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check! Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. Eighth Omni Deity Lord? So that means..." She became surprised, "It's an Omni Lord! The Eighth Omni Lord has finally appeared before us! Attribute, Duel Dragon. Size 3. 10000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. Abilities include Move and Double Attack!"

Haruka was surprised of seeing this, "He called out an Omni Lord..."

"And it has 3 soul to boot! He's strong! Too strong!" Paruko announced, "However! If he leaves the field, Lifelink will inflict 3 damage to the player!"

"I set the spell, Dangerous REIZI! And I equip Boulder Shattering Spear!" Kiri set a spell and equips an item, "Here I come, Rouga!"

"Come!" Rouga said as Grangadez attacks Rouga, inflicting 2 damage and he launched another one for a Double Attack.

"It's Grangadez's Double Attack!" Paruko announced as another 2 damage was inflicted.

"It's not over yet!" Kiri strikes at Rouga, inflicting 2 damage.

"And now, it's the Move End!" Paruko announced.

"No. Thanks to REIZI's ability, I add a card to Grangadez's soul. And now, it's the Move End." Kiri said as he paid one gauge and the card went into Grangadez's soul.

"Wh-wh-what's this?! Now he has 4 cards in the soul!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"In other words, as long as Dangerous REIZI is set, every turn the cards in his soul will increase!" Zanya said.

"The more cards in his soul, the difficult will be to defeat Grangadez." Daisuke said.

"It's an impenetrable wall of defense." Tasuku said.

* * *

"Rouga increases the cards in his hand using Survival Chance!" Paruko announced, "He increases his life points using Invigorating Breath!" Rouga regained 4 life.

* * *

"If Rouga Aragami loses, Grangadez's battle instinct will be magnified and will even take over Miserea's consciousness." Count Dawn said.

"No way!" Gao said.

"To control two rampaging Omni Lords, we'll have to work with all of the remaining Omni Lords."

"If that were to happen, I'm sure we wouldn't be able to escape uninjured." Suzaku said.

"Then what about sealing Yamigedo?" Gao asked.

"That would be impossible in that situation."

* * *

"He calls Armorknight Eagle to the right!" Paruko announced as Rouga called him out, "And..."

"I place Eagle on the field into this guy's soul, and call him to the right!" Rouga calls out as Armorknight Eagle transforms into a different monster, "Armorknight Archangel!" He calls out an angel wearing a grey armor, he has spikes on his right shoulder, halo above his head.

"This guy has Double Attack too!" Paruko announced.

"Move, Grangadez." Kiri moved Grangadez from the right to the center.

"His opponent takes up a defensive formation!"

"It's no use. Right now, Archangel's power has increased to 5000 thanks to his soul!" Rouga said as Archangel makes his attack.

"I cast! Battle Spirit Unite!" He cast as he gave Grangadez a boost.

"He used a Counterspell to increase decrease!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Battle Spirit Unite!" Rouga cast the same spell as it gave Archangel a boost.

"Not to be outdone, Rouga raise the power even higher! Neither player is giving an inch!" Paruko announced as Archangel and Grangadez throws their punch to attack. And with the sudden impact, Grangadez's destroyed first. But came back due to Soulguard.

"Grangadez uses his soul to revive and Counterattack!" Paruko announced as another punches thrown, with the sudden impact, Archangel's destroyed, "But! Archangel also uses his Soulguard to revive!" Archangel is revived due to Soulguard.

"A Link attack, with me and Archangel!" Rouga said as they attacked and destroyed Grangadez.

"Grangadez is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"Penetrate!"

"The Penetrate damage hits its mark!" Paruko announced as Kiri was inflicted with 2 damage, "But! He's revived once more! He's destroyed Archangel with a Counterattack!" Grangadez revives as he hits Archangel and destroys him, "Talk about giving as good as you can get!"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(R: 8/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(K: 6/ Item: Boulder Shattering Spear/ G: 0: None/Grangadez/None)

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Kiri cast several spells one after another." Paruko announced, "He increased his gauge and his life points. He adds one card to Grangadez's soul again and increases his power by 5000! He moves Grangadez to the right and use Double to get Rouga down to 4 life!" Then Kiri attacks as he inflicted 2 damage, "Kiri inflicts a total of 6 damage this turn, and thanks to spell Dangerous REIZI, the cards in Grangadez's soul increase once again!"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(R: 2/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: Boulder Shattering Spear/ G: 3: None/Grangadez/None)

* * *

"Now! It's your move!" Kiri said.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"He's back four cards in the soul, yo!" Tetsuya panicked.

"On top of that, Rouga is down to 2 life. There's no way he can win." Asmodai said.

"No! Look at his eyes! Rouga hasn't given up on this fight yet!" Gao said.

* * *

"I cast! Survival Chance!" Rouga cast.

"Rouga increased the cards in his hand!" Paruko announced. Rouga drew a card as he smiled.

"Here it is. I've been waiting for this." Rouga shows his Buddy card, "I pay one gauge and Buddycall Armorknight Cerberus A to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life and he raised his item, "Here we go!"

"All right!" Cerberus jumps as he flies around and head towards to Rouga's item.

"Demonic Equip Combination!"

"Cerberus A has been added to Asura Demon Slay's soul!" Paruko announced, "Its critical increases!"

"I call Armorknight Battleborg to the left!" He called out a robotic armor monster with gatling on his back and on his left hand. His eye is one in the center, "I call Armorknight Asura to the right!" He called out a red demon with three faces on the head with many arms that carries weapons as he paid one gauge to call it out.

"If the fighter has 5 life or less, and he is equipped with a weapon with soul, I gain Double Attack. That time is now!" Battleborg explained.

Asura laughed, "My ability is. If two cards are put from the top of the deck to the Drop Zone, I can destroy one monster with 5000 defense or less!" He struck at Grangadez as he destroyed him.

"But Grangadez has Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Grangadez is revived.

"Move." Grangadez has been moved to the center again.

"This is where the real fight begins! Attack Grangadez!" Rouga said as Battleborg uses Grangadez with his laser attack and destroyed it, but it came by due to Soulguard.

"He's revived thanks to Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Battleborg attacks a second time as Grangadez revives again, "He revives again!"

"I'll hit you as many times as it takes! Until you come to your senses!" Rouga said as Asura used his arrow to attack Grangadez and destroyed him but he came back due to Soulguard, "He's finally out of cards in his soul!"

"This is the finishing blow!" He raised his item to attack.

"I cast! Battle Spirit Infusion!" He cast as Grangadez's eyes glowed as he was surging with energy. When Rouga attacks, it failed.

"Grangadez's power and defense have increased by 4000!" Paruko announced as Rouga was surprised, "It's surpassed Asura Demon Slay's power!" Rouga clicked himself for disappointment, "It seems impossible to defeat Grangadez! It's all over for Rouga now!"

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"We have no choice. Everyone, prepare to launch!" Count Dawn ordered the operational plan, "We'll use all our strength to hold down Grangadez! You're going to have to assist us."

"I guess it can't be helped." Suzaku said.

"Wait, Count Dawn!" Gao said as he stopped him and smiled, "I don't think we'll be needing to do that!"

* * *

"I told you already, didn't I?" Rouga asked, "Until you come to your senses, I'll hit you as many times as it takes! I cast! Super Strength Replenishment!" An electric energy is surging in the card as he paid one life and gained 3 gauge. It surprised Kiri.

"What are you trying to do?!" Kiri asked.

"It should be impossible for Rouga to use his Impact, Ultimate Battle Skill, MEGA Demon Slay!" Paruko announced.

"Final Phase. I cast!" The dark surge he released is surging in his item, "True Ultimate Battle Skill, GIGA Demon Slay!" The image in the back of him shows Rouga in his evil rage form, "With this, Asura Demon Slay can attack twice, and gains an extra critical!"

"Th-that means..." Paruko announced as she tried to count her fingers for how many will it be, "The current critical is 5?" Then she got surprised.

"Come to your senses! Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" He then attacks as he sliced it in half as he was destroyed. Due to Lifelink, Kiri takes 3 damage.

"It can't be! In one turn, he's destroyed Grangadez and his four-card soul!" Kiri said.

"Penetrate!" He finished him off as the game ended.

"That was magnificent, Rouga." He lost 5 life.

* * *

(R: 2/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 0: Battleborg/None/Asura)

(K: 0/ Item: Boulder Shattering Spear/ G: 1: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Rouga Aragami**

* * *

At the house near the lake, Kyoya who was wearing his bathrobe, watched the match as he zoomed in on Rouga, "Rouga. You've gotten stronger again." He put it down as he looked at the sunset, "But... If you want to be my friend, you need to get even stronger."

* * *

Back at the forest...

"You're going to join my deck, Grangadez. I need to become stronger, for the sake of my friend." Rouga requested as Grangadez growled for the translation, "On one condition? What sore of condition?" He asked as Grangadez growled for the translation, "That's right. You have great power. Those who have power must use it properly, you say." Rouga thinks of his decision as he decided, "Very well. I will aid in sealing Yamigedo." He agreed as Kiri and Haruka smiled.

* * *

At the hidden location, Sophia arrived, including Ges Shido.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was unable to retrieve Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez." She apologized as she bowed, "I was not powerful enough."

"I'm sorry, too." Ges Shido apologized.

"Hm. So you survived and returned. I assumed that you'd been burned to death by him." Gratos assumed, "Well, it doesn't matter. This has allowed us to confirm all of the Omni Lords have their power. All that's left..." He turned to the cocoon, "Is to make victory and conquest ours." He laughed evilly.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came to the stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time! This is the end of this chapter! The next one will have two unexpected visitors in this one. Anyways, here's one card for this chapter!" He snapped his finger as a card shows up, it shows a wormhole in space as Aquari Veil is transforming into pure energy, pouring into the wormhole, "This is the Galactic Horoscope. A spell card. By paying 2 gauge, I can discard as many cards with "Grand Galacticarms" in their name from my hand and draw an amount of cards equal to that amount! I can only cast this card once per turn! "

"Hold on, isn't that a waste to do that?" Ryuusei asked.

"You never know. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	38. Kiri's Memories

Chapter 34: Kiri's Memories (Apologies for not adding this chapter)

* * *

At the forest, in Cho-Hodaka, Kiri and Joker were walking through the forest.

"Now it's time for Haiku. Going on a hike. Walking three steps behind you. It's a real cakewalk. What do you think? Didn't that just leave you cold?" He cited a haiku as he asked Kiri for his opinion. Kiri stopped as they were arrived at a tunnel.

"Now, let's begin." Kiri said as they went into the tunnel.

"Incidentally, that was a pun on hiking and haiku.

* * *

Later, Drum then ran through the forest.

"This way, Gao! Haruka!" Drum yelled as he ran.

"Wait Drum!" Gao said as he catched up to him, "You don't need to get so worked up! Look, you left Haruka behind!" Gao said as Haruka was running but getting exhausted as she made it.

"Well, if she can't catch up, maybe she'll go home!" Drum said.

"Hey! I want to help! You know I have a better sense of directions here!" Haruka said.

"Sorry. But Ol' Gramps might be still alive!" Drum said, "I can't stay still!" Then his Omni Lord Emblem started to react, "Oh! There's an Omni Lord nearby!"

"Gao! Haruka!" Kiri said as he appeared behind them.

"Kiri?!" Gao said.

"You scared us!" Haruka said.

"When did you get here?" Drum asked.

"You're looking for Grangadez, aren't you?" Kiri asked, "I'll guide you two!"

* * *

At the river...

"Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez is underground here. He seems to have calmed down now that I've awaken my Omni Lord powers. That's why he no longer sends out astral projections." Kiri explained.

"My guess is that Grangadez has fallen into an even deeper slumber or the time is his awakening may be growing closer." Joker said.

"Well, which is it?" Drum asked, "I want to rescue Gramps as soon as possible!"

"Sorry. As the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea, I promise that I'll do something about it."

"Yes. It's the opposite of left."

"You better not say that's right." Drum said.

"Of course, that's right." Joker said it anyway.

"You said it after all!" Drum said.

* * *

Later, at the city, Shido was doing his errands.

"First, I need to buy toiletries, and a spare pair of underwear. And..." He looked at his list.

"Why you...!" A angry familiar voice yelled.

"Please don't!" The boy with glasses begged, "Stop that! My mother gave em this money!"

"You're going to regret it if you make me any angrier!" He yelled as Shido watches.

"What's this?"

"Now, hand over all of your money! All right?!" He demanded.

"It's shakedown." Gallows said as he came out of the deck.

"Mother gave me this money!" The boy whined.

"I feel like I've seen that silhouette before." Shido said as the boy saw him and the angry guy turned.

"What? This isn't a show!" He yelled as it was Davide who was the one, bullying the boy. Shido got scared.

"D-d-Davide Yamazaki!" Shido recognized who it is.

"Hey, it's Maggie-roku!" Daivde said after the kid ran off.

"What are you doing here?" Shido asked.

"Forget that. Can you lend me some money?" Davide requested.

"Wh-what?! I don't have any money!" Shido tried to denied.

"You've got it right there." He pointed to Shido's wallet in his hand.

"Th-this money is for buying supplies that I need to go to Cho-Hodaka." He explained.

"Cho-Hodaka? Why are you going there?" He asked.

"I'm going to look for an Omni Lord, of course."

"Omni Lord? You mean, the Omni Lords that everyone's talking about?" He asked as he thought of something as he stands up, "Well? Why do you need to find this Omni Lord?" He walked close to Shido as he stepped back.

"Well, to begin with, I'm trying to revive Master Yamigedo, and these Hundred Demons..." Shido explains but Davide slammed his hand to the wall behind Shido.

"Uh huh, what else?"

"The Omni Lords are a nuisance for Master Yamigedo. So if I grab even one of them, my reputation and position will go soaring upwards!"

"I get it now." Davide smiled evilly.

"Actually, there's a second Omni Lord in Cho-Hodaka that's already awaken. Kiri Hyoryu. He's the Omni Lord of Dungeon World, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!"

"What?! That loser Kiri?!" Davide asked as he was surprised for hearing that.

"Magoroku! You're talking too much, geh." Gallows complained.

"Oh no!" Shido covered his mouth.

"A high-and-mighty Omni Lord who's gonna save the world? That ticks me off."

* * *

The next day at the Cho-Hodaka station. Davide and Shido were there.

"We've arrived, geh." Gallows said as Davide looked around.

"Hey! Davide! How long are you gonna follow us around?" Shido asked as Davide noticed something coming.

"Hide!" He dragged Shido as they hide behind the wooden pillar.

"What's wrong, geh?" He asked.

"Look over there." Davide said as Shido and Gallows looked at the direction.

"Sorry that I don't have anything prepared." Kiri said as he was walking with Gao, Haruka, and Gao.

"No, it's not your fault, Kiri." Haruka said.

"It's our fault for showing up announced. Don't worry about it." Gao said.

Davide clicked his tongue, "He's with that pain in the butt and the little runt of that traitor."

"Why did Davide Davide followed us here, geh?" Gallows asked.

"Who knows?" Shido said as he was confused as well.

* * *

At the Misty. Davide is using his machine as he heard their conversation.

"Kiri. Can I ask you something?" Drum asked.

"What is it?" Kiri asked.

"How come you won't come with us?"

"Yeah. Ever since you know who you are. You haven't come around. We were waiting for you for awhile." Haruka said.

"You must have a good reason, huh?" Gao said as Kiri thinks of his decision.

"Everyone, follow me." Kiri said as Davide smiled as he heard their conversation.

"This is my chance."

* * *

They were walking in the forest.

"Where are we?" Gao asked.

"Where are you taking us, Kiri?" Haruka asked.

"Let's go in." Kiri led them into the tunnel. But then Davide sneak as he was on the side of the tunnel entrance.

"Uh oh, I'm starting to have fun!" Davide said as he was getting excited and ran inside the tunnel.

* * *

At the inside of the tunnel, Joker is showing them something.

"Lord Miserea has lived through an eternity of lifetimes, and has experienced countless losses of his loved ones." Joker explained as he held an crystal of ice shards, "This is a collection of his memories of those losses."

"Compared to me, humans have such short lifespan. No matter how many people I met, someday I must be parted from them. Even you, Gao..."

"Kiri..." Gao said as Haruka felt sad. Then Davide watches them as he smirked, "Kiri? What are you going to do?"

"Are you trying to show us something?" Haruka asked.

"Just watch, Gao, Haruka." Kiri said as he got into position as one of the pieces of his memories, pierced at his body.

"Kiri!" Three of them screamed.

"I'm okay. Right now, I'm gradually absorbing this memory." Kiri said as the memory absorbed into his body.

"When all of his memories are returned to him, Kiri will join you as an Omni Lord." Joker said.

"Looks like that's going to take some stuff." Drum said.

"From the looks of it, it looks like it'll be take forever for him to regain all his memories." Haruka said.

"Can't you do it all at once?" He asked.

"If we did such a thing, the sheer weight of the sad memories would damage Kiri deeply."

"That's good to hear!" They heard a voice as Davide shows himself in the open.

"Ah! He's..." Haruka said.

"Davide Yamazaki!" Gao recognized who it is.

"Why are you here?!" Drum asked.

"Disaster Force, activate!" Davide activated his Disaster Force, "I cast! Death Grip!" He cast as the dark hand grabbed the memories as it crushes it to pieces. After that, all of Kiri's memories instantly absorbed to his body as he felt a strong pain in his body.

"Kiri!" Gao yelled.

"Oh no!" Haruka screamed.

Davide laughed, "Oh, that's a nice scream you've got there."

"Why you!" Drum yelled but then Joker felt something as he was in pain too, "Not you too?!" Kiri absorbed all of his memories as he fell unconscious. Then Davide grabbed him.

"Here we go." He carries him out, "See ya!" He activated a portal as he went inside, taking Kiri with him.

"Davide just took Kiri!" Haruka yelled.

"Leave the rest to me! You two, go after Kiri!" Drum said.

"Okay! Let's go, Haruka!" Gao said as Haruka nodded and they went after Davide. Drum went to check on Joker as he was surging in flashing light, Drum was surprised for seeing that.

* * *

Outside, in the forest. Ges Shido came by as he knell down to looked at Kiri, who was unconscious on the ground.

"You captured this Omni Lord so easily. I'm surprised!" He admit as Davide smirked.

"That's how I roll." Davide said.

"Ges Shido!" Gao said as he and Haruka, founded them, "So you two were working together!" Ges Shido then got surprised.

"Uh, no!" He said as Kiri started to wake up.

"Gao... Haruka..." Kiri said.

"He's awake!" Haruka said as she and Gao went to him.

"Kiri!" Gao picked him up, "Hold on!"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"You've saved me again. And you helped..." Kiri said.

"What are we going to do?" Ges Shido asked.

"Nothing doing." Davide replied, "The monster pretended to be human and made fools of us all. And now he's a great Omni Lord, acting all high and mighty. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. And that's why. I'm going to teach him his place." Gao and Haruka helped Kiri as he stands up.

"Then you can do whatever you like. But first, you're going to Buddyfight with me." Kiri recommended.

"What?"

"Hold on, Kiri. You can't do that right now!" Haruka said.

"With your condition, you won't be able to fight!" Gao said.

"It's okay. I have to Buddyfight against him." He remembered the first time, he met Davide, "Davide Yamazaki tempted me to the dark side. But that's because I had a similar darkness inside me. Now let's begin the fight."

"Don't order me around!" Davide yelled.

"Gao! Haruka!" Drum yelled as he came by to them, "Is Kiri alright?!"

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"He's fine now!" Haruka said. Then Joker came by as his appearance has changed. He's the same but he is grey with yellow cracks on his chest. His blades are grey with yellow lining, he has belt straps on his torso, armlets, and on his grey wings. His face is different as it was a face of a bird with orange skin and yellow eyes.

"Is that Ice Blade Joker?" Haruka asked after seeing his appearance.

"Your appearance..." Gao said.

"Right now. I am Stein Blade Joker." He introduced himself, "Incidentally, Stein is a word that means rock or stone." He explained as he blushed, "That was hard to say. Hard, like a rock."

"He may changed his looks, but his bad puns are the same!" Drum said.

"I guess that's one thing that doesn't change." Haruka said as she sweatdropped.

"I haven't changed. Because all of Lord Miserea's memories have returned to him, I have returned to my original form."

"Your original form?" Gao asked.

"You mean that wasn't your real form?" Haruka asked.

"Ice Blade Joker was his disguise. His true form is this Dungeon World monster." Kiri explained as he walked to his buddy, "I'm very happy to see your true form." He fell as Joker caught him, "Will you fight alongside me?" He requested.

"Yes. If that's what you wish, I will do so." He raised his blades, "As I head into battle, my willpower is rock hard! What do you think? That joke was stone cold."

"Thank you, Joker."

"I've changed my mind. Give me your deck." Davide recommended to take Ges Shido's deck.

"Huh?"

"I wanna use one of those Hundred Demons monster. You've got one in your deck, right?"

"But..."

"Shut up and give to me!" He demanded as Ges Shido was scared and handed the deck to Davide.

"All right." Davide then snatched off his hands.

"A Hundred Demons' monster from Danger World, huh?" Davide said as he placed the deck into his Dark Core, "I'll use this to finish him."

"Darkness Barrier, activate!" Ges Shido toss up the Black Skull as the Darkness Barrier has been activated.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Kiri and Joker are on stage.

"Warp successful!" Paruko transported herself into the Darkness Barrier, "No matter how far away, even in the depths of night, wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" She announced, "Kiri Hyoryu, making his appearance for the first time in a very long while! Challenging him is. Davide Yamazaki, well-known for his cheating!"

"Let it begin, the demise of those who stand before me! Luminize! Dead End World!"

"Ravenous Fiends walking a wicked path. Witness their awesome power! Dark Luminize! Hundred Danger!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dungeon World!"

"Danger World!"

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Gao, Haruka, and Drum are watching the match.

"The players are facing each other with brand new worlds!" Paruko announced, "What sort of fight can we expect to see? The first move goes to Kiri!"

* * *

"Charge and Draw. I call Twin Tail Incubus to the center!" He called out a demon with twin devil tails. He has blonde hair and demon horns and has a skull belt, "Activate Incubus's ability! I pay 2 life and add Darkness Final Mission Card World End to my hand!" He paid 2 life as Incubus gave him the Impact card.

"This one, right?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"When called, Incubus can add one card with Mission in its name to the player's hand!" Paruko announced.

"Incubus! Attack the fighter!" Kiri ordered as Incubus to attack.

"Then I'll give you something nice." Davide said as Incubus became wondered, "I cast! Demon Break Slash!" He cast as two slash sliced Incubus as he was destroyed, "Trying to fool me? You should know your place."

"Final Phase!" Kiri said.

"What?!"

"I set Darkness Final Mission Card World End!" Kiri set his Impact.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Now it's a countdown to demise. When five cards are collected in the soul. What's going to happen?" Joker said as he blushed, "Oh, don't make me say it!"

 **Your Move**

"No matter the Impact, it's only a big deal if it activates." Davide said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "To the left, I call Armorknight Salamander! To the right, I call Bluechase Dragon, Garg! To the center, I Buddycall Armorknight Lion Drake!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. He called out a lion beast with drill armor on it. Davide secretly pulled out a card from his pocket slowly.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Gao and Haruka noticed something.

"Look at that! He's cheating again!" Haruka said.

* * *

"I equip Boulder Piercing Spear!" He equipped an item.

* * *

"He did!" Gao said.

"That jerk! He's at it already!" Drum complained, "Didn't Kiri notice?"

"It looks like he did." Haruka said.

"Yeah. But..."

* * *

"Now, I don't have any monsters in my field." Kiri said as the field's empty on his side, "Why don't you attack me, instead of cheating?" He asked.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" He yelled, "Lion Drake! Attack the fighter!" Lion Drake strikes at Kiri as he inflicted 1 damage, "That Hundred Demon's monster has Double Attack." Lion Drake attacks again as he inflicted another damage, "Garg, you attack too!" Garg attacks as he inflicted 1 damage. Davide laughs, "I just love beating up the defenseless! Finish him off, Salamander!"

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" He paid one gauge as he nullified the attack.

"He's blocked the attack with a Counterspell and regained one life!" Paruko announced as she noticed something, "But uh..." She saw Kiri as he was in pain from his chest, "It looks like Kiri isn't feeling well. Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's my turn next." Kiri said.

"I'm going to whittle away at your life and your heart until it all shatters!" Davide smiled evilly.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Archdemon to the center!" He paid one gauge as he calls out a huge demon that is purple skin and has black demon wings, "I call Rhode Dylan to the left!" He calls a demon with black armor and a skull on his right shoulder, he has a purple cape, blue hair and a green mark on his head. He wields a black sword with red lining, "Archdemon, attack Lion Drake!" Archdemon grabbed Lion Drake as he plans to punch him down.

"I cast! Battle Spirit Unite!" Davide gave Lion Drake a boost as it slashed at Archdemon and destroyed him.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Ges Shido watches the match.

"Archdemon is hit with a Counterattack! But thanks to Soulguard, he stays on the field!" Paruko announced.

"That was Davide's goal all along!" Ges Shido realized.

* * *

Then Dylan slashed at Garg as he destroyed it.

"When my Demon Lord Attribute cards attack, one card from my card is added to its soul." Kiri explained as he placed a card into the Impact's soul but then Kiri got a headache all of the sudden.

"Kiri, are you really okay?!" Paruko asked.

"By the way, Kiri..." Davide Draw and Charge and Draw, "Omni Lords lived a really long time, huh? To us humans. It's like you have an eternal life." He said as Lion Drake makes his attack and destroyed Archdemon and inflicted one damage at Kiri for the Lifelink.

"Don't say it...!" He yelled as Lion Drake hits Kiri, inflicting one damage.

"Human lives are so short. Everyone dies someday." He said as Kiri is getting shocked.

"Don't say it!" He yelled as Salamander and Eagle attacks Kiri as they inflicted 3 damage together.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(K: 1/ Item: None/ G: 2: Dylan/None/None)

(D: 11/ Item: Boulder Piercing Spear/ G: 3: Salamander/Lion Drake/Eagle)

* * *

"It's true of your dear Gao, too. They're all going to leave you." Davide said as Kiri knell down to the ground. He felt shocked now, "It hurts, doesn't it? It's so sad, isn't it?" He laughed.

"It's your move, Kiri. But he shows no sigh of getting up!" Paruko announced as she was surprised of what she's seeing, "Wait, what?!" She sees him crying, "He's crying?"

"Remember Kiri. Within the hundreds of thousands of memories of loss have returned to you. That's where you'll find the answer." Joker said.

"My memories of loss..." He crossed his arms, "Hundreds and thousands of..." He starts to remember his origin.

* * *

 _Many years ago, the war was taking place at the field as Kiri, the general, leads the army into battle. He fought against the soldier as a net appears and capture General Kiri._

 _A laugh was heard as it was someone who looks like Davide, wearing a general uniform. And next to him is someone who looks like Shido with a ponytail, wearing a general uniform, "He fell for it!"_

 _"Prepare to make your maker!" General Shido said as General Davide set his rifle as he aim at Kiri._

 _"I'll finish him in one shot." He shoots at Kiri but then someone took the bullet from him. As it was a general who looks like Gao Mikado._

 _"Leave this place if you value your lives. Or else..." General Gao warned with a scary look on his face._

 _"What's with this guy?" General Davide asked._

 _"We'd better retreat!" General Shido said as he ordered a tactical retreat._

 _"I guess there's nothing else to do."_

 _"Lord Mikado! Lord Mikado!" Kiri tried to help to see if General Gao is okay from the gunshot but couldn't respond as he lost his life, 'I swore an oath of friendship to you. It is my honor to protect you.' He thinks._

* * *

"I see..." Kiri remembered, "In the past, I met Gao. Or rather, his ancestor." He stands up, "Joker. No matter what era or the world may be like, it seems that we are drawn to certain people."

"That's right." Joker agreed, "Human lives are like flowing water. They cycle through birth and death throughout death."

"I see. If I think about it that way, everything about this fragile world is precious. And you're part of this world, too." Kiri said.

"What?! You're saying even I'm precious to you? You've got to be kidding!" Davide complained.

"After all, even folly is part of humanity. I Buddycall Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Freeze!" Joker said as he moved to the right and he got embarrassed, "Oops, old habit die hard!"

"After an eternity, I will once more become the lord protected by the spirit of water. I call myself to the center!" In the pillar of water, he paid two gauge as he transformed himself in the center as the Third Omni Water Lord, "I am Miserea. Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what?! A dynamite surprise!" Paruko was surprised to see this, "One of the Omni Lords, Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea has suddenly jointed the fight!" Then she realized something, "Wait, Kiri, you're an Omni Lord?!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Ges Shido stepped back a little.

"Finally, the Omni Lord has made his appearance!"

* * *

Paruko then used her takoscope to check on his stats, "Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. Demon Lord and Dungeon Enemy attributes. Size 2. 6000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. He has Soulguard and Double Attack. But he has a Lifelink of 2!"

"Joker, attack the center." Miserea commanded.

"May disaster fall upon those who stand in the way of my king!" Joker said as the card went into the Impact's soul.

"Dream on! Lion Drake's in my center with 5000 defense! It's impossible!"

"Hello!" Joker greeted as he sends his giant rock and smashed Lion Drake down and destroyed him, "What do you think? That was stone cold. This is my ability. If I attack a monster on the center, then I can destroy it regardless of its defense!" He explained as he blushed, "Oh, don't me say it." Davide was surprised.

"What?! I've never heard of such an ability!" He yelled as Dylan attacks, inflicting one damage.

"Now there are 3 cards in the soul." Miserea said as the card went into the soul, "And my attack will make it four." He then attacks as another card went in the soul, "Nereus Stream!" He inflicted 2 damage with his water attack.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"This is no good!" Ges Shido said.

* * *

"Double Attack!" He attacks again as another card went into its soul "Now there are 5 cards in the soul!" The Impact starts to shine, "Queen's Blizzard!" In the water pillar, the ice attacks on Davide as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

* * *

"His Mission card is going to activate!" Ges Shido was shocked.

* * *

"That's it for my attacks. But the real finale is just beginning. Now is the time of demise! Activate! World End!" He activated as the Impact shines brightly in a flash of light.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"What is this?! I can't see anything at all!" Paruko announced.

"Is that what I think it is?" Haruka asked.

"Is this Kiri's Impact?" Gao asked.

"What's going on?" Drum asked.

* * *

The flash of light ended as Miserea drops down to the center.

"Now it's your turn."

Davide smirked, "I thought it was going to be an epic Impact. But all it did was destroy all the cards on my field."

"Look at your life points!" Ges Shido said as Davide looked at this life point.

"Huh?" He noticed his life is dropped down to 1, "What's this?! I'm at one life?!"

"A-a-amazing! Darkness Final Mission Card, World End destroys all the cards on the enemy field, and changes the enemy's life points to 1! What a mind blowing Impact card!" Paruko announced.

"Ugh, this is so irritating!" He draw and Charge and Draw, "So you're saying that you could finish me off whenever you want? That weakness is going to get you killed! I call Lion Drake to the center again!" He called him again, "And Salamander to the left! Now attack the center!" Salamander attacks Miserea as he was destroyed.

"It's a clean hit! But he revives with Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Miserea has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Lion Drake has Double Attack! Your own lifelink will destroy you!" Davide said as Lion Drake strikes at Miserea as he was destroyed.

"Destroyed once more! Soulguard again!" Miserea is revived again, "Now Miserea's soul is empty of cards!" Then Lion Drake makes his finishing blow.

"I cast Divine Protection of Shalsana." He paid one gauge as he nullified the attack and regains one life.

"The attack is neutralized at the last moment! And he regains life!" Paruko announced.

"A counterspell, huh?" Davide said as he reached his pocket for another card but then he realized he's out of cards, "Oh no! I don't have any cards!"

"If you don't have any cards in your hand to swap, you can't cheat." Miserea said as it makes Davide angry.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"If he doesn't have cards in his hand, he's helpless!" Gao said.

"That means Kiri has a chance of winning this!" Haruka said.

"Ha! Serves him right!" Drum said.

* * *

Joker then used his attack as he smashed Lion Drake, "May disaster fall upon those who stand in the way of my lord!"

"Thanks to Joker's ability, the center is open!" Paruko announced.

"I will continue to love humans." He created a water orb as he raises it to let it grow, "The just, and the wicked, I will love them all equally."

"Why you!" Davide yelled, "You're just a monster, so don't act all high and mighty!"

"Even so I..." He sends his final water attack, "Nereus Stream!" He ended the game with 2 damage.

* * *

(K: 3/ Item: None/ G: 1: Dylan/Miserea/Joker)

(D: 0/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Kiri Hyoryu**

They transported back after the match ended. Gao then grabbed the Hundred Demon's card.

"You did it!" Gao said.

"All right! You won, Kiri!" Haruka cheered.

"That's our Omni Lord... no, our Kiri!" Drum said. Davide then got mad as he stomped on the flower.

"Dang it!"

"Please give me back my deck!" Shido said.

"Shut up!" Davide yelled as it frighten Shido, "I'm not going to let Kiri get away with beating me." He then smiled, 'If you say you're going to love us, I'll just become more evil!' He thinks.

* * *

At the Misty...

"I promise I'll get Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez to join you." Kiri said, "Please, let me take of it?" He requested.

"You got it!" Haruka said.

"Okay!" Gao said.

"Gao. Thank you two for being my friend until today." Kiri said as Gao was confused, "And you too, Haruka for being my friend."

"Oh sure!" Haruka said.

"I hope you'll remain my friend from now on, too."

"Why are you saying this all of the sudden?" Gao asked.

'I will live among humans. Even if I lose them someday, I will live with them, and the future that lies beyond them.' He thinks, "I'm so glad I met you, Gao!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke came on stage.

"Hey, everyone. Welcome back to More Corner Time. The next chapter will be about the Cavalry Dragons making their appearance. Until then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	39. Ikazuchi's True Name: Bolt Fuchigami

Chapter 39: Ikazuchi's True Name: Bolt Fuchigami

* * *

At night, at the docks. A hand was risen in the water as it was Ikazuchi who came out, somehow survived. He takes his breath as he spits out the fish.

"G-gao... Gao Mikado!" He yells for vengeance.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence.

"All right! Here we go, you two!" Takeshi said, "This set will be the last one! Do you best!" He was letting Gao and Drum to start their training as they were doing pushups.

"All right!"

"One!"

"Yeah!"

"Two!"

"Yeah!"

"Three!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, tighten those arms!" They continued to do pushups while Takeshi beats the drum for a tempo.

"Big brother Gao and Drum are training hard everyday!" Hanako said as she was talking to her mom on the phone, "They say it's to prepare for their final battle with Yamigedo!"

* * *

At America, Suzumi was on the phone as she had her suitcase with her.

"Really! They're both working hard, huh?" She asked.

"Me too! I work hard, helping around the house!"

"I'm so proud of you, Hana! In that case, I think I'll ask you to pass on a very important message."

* * *

Hanako nodded happily, "Okay! Leave it to me!"

* * *

At the Dojo. Gao and Drum were exhausted after finishing their training.

"Dad! Big brother Gao! Drum!" They heard her voice, "Mom says she's coming back from America!"

"Really, Hana?!" Gao asked.

"It's true! And she's flying home today!"

"Suzumi is so impulsive and impatient." Takeshi said.

"It's been a long while since we ate Gao's mom's cooking!" Drum said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Gao agreed.

* * *

At the airplane, Suzumi has a photo of her family as the flight took off to Japan.

* * *

At the district, people were staring at someone as it was Ikazuchi who was drench as he walks through the crowd. Daisuke and Haruka were going shopping as they saw someone. Daisuke then moves Haruka to the alley so they won't be seen. They looked.

"Big brother Daisuke, what's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"How could this be? I thought he disappeared in the caves." He pulled out his phone, "I need to call for help."

* * *

At the hidden location, Gratos saw the image of Ikazuchi, walking through town.

"M-master Ikazuchi!" Ges Shido said after seeing his master alive, "He's still alive?! This is not good! If he finds out that we've switched over to Master Gratos, he's not going to let us off easy! What should we do?!" He screamed.

"Your screaming is getting annoying." Noboru said, "Shall I go take care of him?" He asked for request.

"There should be no need for that." Gratos said, "We have no use of Ikazuchi now."

"I don't know if you can say that." Davide said as he walks in.

"D-davide! Why are you here?!" Ges Shido asked.

"No need for you to know that."

"What do you mean?" Gratos asked.

"He could still be useful. For example, he could be food for that." Davide said as he pointed at the cocoon.

"That? You can't mean..." Ges Shido said as he realized something, "Are you planning on feeding Master Ikazuchi to Master Yamigedo?"

"That's an interesting idea." Gratos said, "Tiger! Bring Ikazuchi here!" He said to Noboru to do his job.

"Leave it to me." Noboru said.

* * *

Later. Suzumi arrived at Japan as she did some shopping as she drags her suitcase with the grocery.

"I wonder if I bought too much." She said as she stops and noticed someone in her way.

"I've found you! Gao Mikado!" Ikazuchi assumed, "Once again, you're going to... Buddyfight with me!" He comes charging at her as she grabs Ikazuchi and holds him down.

"This boy..." Suzumi recognized who it is, "Could he be..."

"Miss Mikado!" Daisuke said as he and Haruka came to her.

"Oh! Daisuke and Haruka! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We should be asking you that!" Haruka said. Daisuke then looks at him.

"Ikazuchi... Never thought he's still alive." He takes out his phone, "I need to let Count Dawn know about this." He was about to make contact as Suzumi covers his phone.

"Wait a second." She said, "Why don't let me handle this?" She asked as it confused them.

* * *

At night, at Mikado Residence. Suzumi arrived.

"I'm home!"

"Mom! Welcome home!" Hanako said as she noticed something. She saw Haruka and Daisuke as he was carrying Ikazuchi on his back.

"Gao! Could you help your friend here a helping hand?" Suzumi asked.

* * *

At the bedroom, Suzumi put Ikazuchi to bed.

"He was fine when he attacked me, but then he passed out. Then Daisuke and Haruka came by as they offered to help." Suzumi said, "It seems he was just too hungry."

"You didn't call the Buddy Police?" Gao asked.

"I wanted to. But your mom wanted to take care of him first." Daisuke said.

"B-but doesn't she know who this guy is?!" Drum asked.

"Of course I do! I was watching your fight while I was in America." Suzumi said.

"Big brother Gao! You need to take to the Buddy Police if Daisuke can't take him!" Hanako said.

"Hey! My big brother just wanted to help!" Haruka said.

"But he helped a bad guy!"

"He only did what your mom said!"

"What?!" They started to argue.

"You two! Calm down!" Suzumi yelled as they calmed down, "She's right though. I appreciate Daisuke's help for carrying him here. So if you two are going to do that, we need him to be strong enough to walk on his own. Now Hana, help me make dinner. You can help too if you want, Haruka."

"Okay." She nodded as she joins them in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do, Gao?" Drum asked.

"Yeah." Ryuuga came out, "We need to take him into custody."

"But it wouldn't be right if we take him while he's in this condition. What do you think, Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm so glad that he's alive!" Gao said as he remembered the time that Ikazuchi fell into the abyss.

* * *

 _"Ikazuchi!" He wanted to save him._

 _"It's no use, Gao!" Drum stopped him, "We're getting out of here!" He carries Drum out to escape the cave-in._

* * *

"Hard to believe that he managed to survived the cave-in." Daisuke said.

"M-mom..." Ikazuchi said as he was talking in his sleep.

"Back then, Ikazuchi said that his family was his enemy. But maybe somewhere in his heart, he misses them." Gao said.

"So he really do care for his family?" Ryuuga asked.

"I don't know. But he needs to take responsibility for what he did." Drum said.

"Drum has a point. Ikazuchi needs to pay for his crimes after for so long. After all, he did let Yamigedo devoured the Sky Tower."

"That's true, but..." Gao said.

"But we have a problem now." Daisuke said.

"For that, he has to deal with himself. It's not something we can help him with." Drum said.

"I wonder what are we going to do...?" Ryuuga asked.

* * *

Later, Ikazuchi woke up from his sleep he looked around the room, he was wearing a robe as he was heading downstairs.

"Wh-what the heck is going on?" He asked.

"Hey! You're awake, Ikazuchi!" Gao said as he saw him in the hallway, "Great timing! I was about to go call you!"

"G-gao Mikado!" Ikazuchi said after seeing his enemy again, "What?! This is your house?!" Then Gao dragged him to the table as the family were having dinner.

"Thanks for the meal!" Gao said, "Don't be shy! My mom's cooking is the best!"

"D-don't be ridiculous! How can I eat a meal with you like we're best friends?!" Ikazuchi complained.

"Aw, lighten up. Don't be so frosty. You're hungry, aren't you?" Gao asked.

"Ikazuchi!" Suzumi said, "You probably don't remember, but when you met me, you were saying that you wanted to Buddyfight with Gao. In that case, you should eat up so you can do that." She gave a wink, "You know, they say you can't go into battle on a empty stomach."

"That's right! If you wanna Buddyfight, we can do that to your heart's content after we eat." Gao said as Ikazuchi thinks.

"A-all right, I'll do it. You want me to eat, right?" He asked as he gave up, "But as soon as I'm done eating..."

"Sure! Of course! It's a promise!" Gao said as Takeshi looks at his wife as she nodded while Hanako scarfed down on her rice.

* * *

In the bathroom, Gao and Ikazuchi were taking a bath.

"Now it's time to begin Buddyfight..." Gao starts singing, "One, two, three. Let's dash and Buddy..."

"You idiot! What's this?!" Ikazuchi complained, "What about your promise?!"

"Well, Mom said the three of us should take a bath." Gao said while Drum watches them, while scrubbing his back with a brush.

* * *

Outside, Daisuke was waiting for Ikazuchi to come out.

"Big brother Daisuke?" Haruka came out, "Aren't you coming inside? You'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fine." He looked at Gao's bedroom, "It's Ikazuchi that I'm worried about."

* * *

In Gao's bedroom, Hanako then set up a futon for Ikazuchi to sleep on.

"Hey, Hana! Thanks!" Gao said as she still grumbled that Ikazuchi is still around then she left the room.

"Ikazuchi. Here are your clothes. They're dry now." Suzumi said as she returned Ikazuchi's clothes to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ikazuchi." Gao said as he sat down on the floor, "Well then, let's battle! We're still at one win, one loss." he picked up his jacket to take out his deck.

"I've had enough for today." Ikazuchi said, "I'm not really in the mood." He walks to the window, "Besides, now that I think about it, I don't have a deck right now."

"If you don't have a deck, it can't be helped. Hey, Ikazuchi?" Gao asked.

"What is it?" Ikazuchi asked.

"About what you said back then." Gao recalled.

"Yeah. When I undid Yamigedo's seal, the Fuchigami clan turned to stone. I ought to feel relived, knowing these guys were turned to stone. I should be free, now that I've turned them to stone. But for some reason, I keep having weird dreams. Dreams where I'm living happily with my family and my clan. Even though it's impossible." Ikazuchi explained.

"Ikazuchi..." Gao said as Ikazuchi clicked his tongue.

"What a dumb thing for me to say. Being in this house messes me up." He took of his robe as he put on his dried clothes, "Gao Mikado! You're my enemy! Stop trying to befriend me! I'm too far gone." He opened the window, "The next time we meet, I'll devour both of you for sure!"

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled as Ikazuchi fell off the balcony, "Hey! Wait!" Daisuke saw Ikazuchi running away.

"What the...?" Daisuke asked.

"We're going after him!" Gao said.

"All right!"

"Daisuke! Help me find him!" Gao said.

"On it!" He nodded.

* * *

At the playground, Ikazuchi ran through there as he was now alone.

"This is how it should be." He clenches his fists, "This is... I'm the flash of lightning that begins things. I'm the thunderclap that ends it all. I'm the great Ikazuchi!"

"I've been looking for you. Mister Ikazuchi." Noboru said as he appeared himself to Ikazuchi on the trolley.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"My name is Tiger!"

* * *

"I hear you're useless to us now. So why don't you come along quietly and become Master Yamigedo's dinner!" Noboru said.

"Heh. You've saved me the trouble of looking for you. Hurry up and take me to him. You petty underling!" Ikazuchi demanded.

"Looks like you need a lesson in manners."

"Just who do you think I am?" Ikazuchi asked as Noboru jumps off the trolley.

"I'll discipline you before I feed you to Master Yamigedo!" Noboru said as he was about to make his attack, "I, the great Tiger, will do it!" But then Gao came by as he used his Buddy Skill to protect Ikazuchi from the attack.

"Stop it!" Gao said.

"Looks like we made it." Daisuke said as he came to the playground.

"Noboru! What's happening to you?!" Gao asked.

"This isn't like you! You never hurt people like this!" Daisuke said.

"My plans have gotten a little derailed, but... this is great timing. I'll use this." He holds out the Black Skull, "Darkness Barrier, activate!" He activated the Darkness Barrier as it begins to enshroud everything.

"Did he say 'Darkness Barrier'?!" Drum asked as they got engulfed.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Noboru and Gao appears on stage.

"I'd like to test your current skill level." Noboru said.

* * *

At the hidden location, they are watching the match.

"That idiot. What is he doing?" Davide asked, "All he needs to do is bring Ikazuchi here. Why is he having so much trouble?"

"It's fine." Gratos said as he was okay with this and saw Gao with Ikazuchi together, "If we gain the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord through this fight, it will add to Master Yamigedo's strength. Like killing two birds with one stone."

"That said, this might be a little too difficult for Tiger on his own." Sophia said as Gratos looks as his eyes glowed.

* * *

At the Darkness Barrier, Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! Today, we've got a match between Gao Mikado and Noboru Kodo, but..." She noticed something on Gao's side, "Wh-what a surprise! Next to Gao is none other than Ikazuchi! And let's not forget Daisuke who is with them!" She announced.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Ikazuchi complained.

"Hey! Gao saved you earlier and that's all you can say?!" Daisuke said.

"I don't remember asking for his help!"

"That guy is our pal! And besides, we can't leave you all alone, either!" Gao said.

"Penetrate the Earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize! Tiger Knights!"

"Noboru!" Gao said.

"Too late, he's already luminized." Daisuke said.

"Gao! Are you going to fight him for real?" Drum asked.

"Yeah. We'll get the real Noboru back, no matter what!"

"That's right!"

"Good luck, Gao! You're going to need it." Daisuke said.

"Right!" Gao nodded, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here! Now! Let's get this started! Howl, the roar of Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon, Omni Fifth Formation!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dungeon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Noboru!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Wandering Knight, Roy to the center!" He called a dual swordsman with blue cape as he has brown hair, he carries a sword and a dagger that looks like a key, "Go on, and attack the fighter!" Roy attacks Gao as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao starts out with 2 damage!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Roy/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! To the right, I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax! To the left, I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid!" Gao called out his monsters.

"Gao has introduced a new face among the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon!" Paruko announced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems to be my turn." Akraid said while reading her book.

Paruko pull out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Arkaid's status, "Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid. Armordragon attribute. Size 1, 2000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 2! Looks kind of intellectual!"

"Nice to meet you." Arkaid introduced herself as she closed her book.

"I pay one gauge and one life to equip! Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" He paid one gauge and life to equip his item. He prepares to attack Roy as he walks slowly, "If I don't keep the center open, I can't get the real Noboru back. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to defeat you!" He ran as he slashed Roy, thus destroying him.

"Gao destroys Roy using Dragoemperor!" Paruko announced.

"I'm counting on you, Arkaid! Meglax!" Both joined together as they attacked Noboru.

"Sand Alchemy Arrow!" She used her staff as it shoots arrows at Noboru as he was inflicted with two damage.

"Take this! Windsong Arrow!" He shoots his arrow at Noboru.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru nullified the attack as he regained one life.

"Noboru blocked the attack and regains one life to boot!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Arkaid/None/Meglax)

(N: 9/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"I'm going to go all in! Draw! Charge and Draw! Buddycall." He called out his buddy, "To the right, Knight of Glory, El Quixote!" He regained one life, "I equip at the same time! Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger and Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger!" He equipped his two items as he combined them together.

"Noboru uses a combo card to equip two items at once!" Paruko announced.

"I call Revolution Knight, Rebellious to the left! Activate ability!" Rebellious used his ability as his sword is shining with dark power to destroy Wind Bow Meglax, "And I'll destroyed Sand Staff Arkaid as well!" Noboru used another ability as Meglax and Arkaid are destroyed.

"I regret that I must leave, but I will activate my ability!" Arkaid said as she was destroyed as the gauge was placed onto Gao's gauge.

"Arkaid's ability is activated! When destroyed, Akraid increases the player's gauge and life!" Paruko announced as Gao regained one life.

"It's still my turn! I Link Attack with my Blitz Tiger and Knight of Glory, El Quixote!" Noboru said as he makes his attack but Gao prepared himself as he used his weapon for defending.

"Come!"

"El Quixote's critical is increased by 1! Combined with my critical, that's a total of 3!" Noboru attacks as Gao defended, inflicting 2 damage.

"Noboru's Link Attack strikes home! However, Gao's Dragoemperor's effect reduces the damage to 2!" Paruko announced.

"I've still got Eisen Tiger, with its critical of 3!" He attacks again but with the effect, Gao takes another 2 damage.

"Once again, the damage is reduced by Dragoemperor's effect!" Paruko announced. Then Rebellious attacks Gao as he inflicted 2 damage due to the effect of Dragoemperor.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(N: 9/ Item: Blitz Tiger/Eisen Tiger/ G: 3: Rebellious/None/El Quixote)

* * *

"Gao receives 6 damage in one turn and is in a major tough spot!" Paruko announced. Noboru walks back.

"Wait!" Ikazuchi yelled as Noboru turned, "That's enough. The fight ends here." He recommended.

"Ikazuchi?" Gao asked.

"You're... pulling off the fight?" Daisuke asked.

"Got a problem with that? Take me to Yamigedo!" He demanded.

"It's far too late, Bolt Fuchigami." Noboru said as it surprised Ikazuchi, or perhaps Bolt.

"How do you know that name?" He asked.

"You're the descendant of the Fuchigami Clan, chosen by the Omni Lords. Because you were born into that clan, you suffered under their strict methods. That's why, in order to escape that life, you unsealed Yamigedo. And you turned all of the Fuchigami Clan to stone, isn't that right?" Noboru explained about Bolt's origin.

"Who told you? Nobody knows my name..." Bolt said as he noticed someone at the side of the Darkness Barrier.

"That's enough chatter, Noboru." Gratos said as he appeared, "Now! Resume the fight!"

"Th-that's impossible!" Bolt didn't expected him to appear, "Why are you here?"

"It's him!" Daisuke said.

"So he's the one who messed with Noboru's head!" Gao said.

"Gao! In any case, we've got to win this fight!" Drum said.

"Yeah!" Gao agreed.

"You better win this one. For Noboru!" Daisuke said.

"I know!" Gao pulled the switch as it turned sideways, "We'll win, no matter what!"

"Why?" Bolt asked.

"I Buddycall my partner, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. Drum stabbed the flag to the ground as he jumps to the right, "To the left, I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot! Alliot, attack the fighter!" Alliot attacks Noboru as he inflicted 2 damage.

"With his critical increased by 1, Alliot's attack strikes true!" Paruko announced, "Furthermore, his ability helps Gao regain one life!" Gao regains one life.

"Follow him, Drum!" Gao said.

"All right!" He swings his sword as he makes his attack, "Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!"

"I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!" Noboru takes 3 damage as he regained it back.

"Darn!"

"He uses a Counterspell to reduce the damage by 3! However!" Paruko announced as Gao makes his attack.

"Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" He inflicted 2 damage at Noboru.

"Noboru used up all of the cards in his hand, and he's knocked down to 5 life!" Paruko announced.

"Dammit." Noboru said as Gratos looks at Bolt and chuckled.

"Ikazuchi. It's all thanks to you. Ever since the day I met you in the Fuchigami village." Gratos recalled the time, "These events were destined."

* * *

 _At the Fuchigami village..._

 _'The seal of the Omni Lords had weakened Yamigedo's power over the many years. Even when I undid the seal, Yamigedo would vanish right away. In order to revive Yamigedo, I needed the power of the Fuchigami Clan, who had been chosen by the Omni Lords to hide and protect the seal.' He explained as he remembered the time when Bolt was praying at the shrine when he first encountered Gratos, 'The only option was to take the strong body of someone from the Fuchigami Clan, and attach Yamigedo like a parasite so that it could grow strong. That's why I chose you, who had the most potential. I claimed to be an Omni Lord, and tricked you while you were still young and naive. And finally, the day came.'_

* * *

 _Many years later..._

 _"Great Omni Lord! Great Omni Lord!" Bolt said while wanting to inform Gratos who still thinks he's an Omni Lord._

 _"What's wrong, Bolt?" Gratos asked as he was sitting on a big tree roots._

 _"Everyone in the village has been acting strange lately! They're getting violent, and they refuse to do their training! It's complete chaos!" Bolt explained._

 _"Who cares? You said you were sick of training, didn't you?" He asked._

 _"Th-that's true, but if this continues..."_

 _"It's the inner temple of that shrine that's cause the cause of this."_

 _"You mean the one inside the board fence?" Bolt asked._

 _"That's right. There's a stone inside that shrine that has cursed your entire clan."_

* * *

 _Later, rain has squalled as Bolt was inside the fence as he was at the shrine, where a stone has the seals where Yamigedo has been._

 _'You should remove the talismans on the stone. If you do that, your clan is sure to return to normal.' Bolt recalled Gratos's instruction as he slowly carefully removing the seal. The stone shined as Yamigedo has been released._

* * *

 _Bolt returned as he sees the villagers turned to stone._

 _"Hey, everyone! Hold on! Just hold on!" He tried to see if one of them is okay but couldn't respond, "Why? Why did everyone turned to stone?!" Bolt asked as Gratos appeared behind him._

 _"You did well, Bolt Fuchigami."_

 _"Great Omni Lord! What's going on?! You told me to do it, so I..."_

 _"I was the one controlling your clan." Gratos admit his truth._

 _"Wh-what did you say?!"_

 _"From now on, you will live together with Yamigedo. I will give you new memories, and the name Ikazuchi." Grato said as his eyes flashes and his hand glow, "You are the flash of lightning that begins things. The thunderclap that ends it all. Yamigedo's Buddy. As Ikazuchi, you will devour the Omni Lords!"_

* * *

"Ikazuchi!" Gao said.

"Oh no!" Daisuke said as Gratos appears in front of Bolt.

"I overwrote you memories. So that you, who had a happy life, would have a raging hatred for your family and clan. The dreams you occasionally have are not illusions. They are the remnants of the memories that I failed to overwrite." Gratos said as his eyes glowed.

"Get away from Ikazuchi!" Gao said as he attacks Gratos but he avoids it. Daisuke pulls Bolt back.

"Gao!" Drum yelled.

"Daisuke! Is Ikazuchi okay?!" Gao asked.

"He's fine. For now." Daisuke said while Ikazuchi felt something in his head.

"Yeah." Bolt said as Gratos came back to Noboru.

"There's no need for you to trouble yourself, Master Gratos! I will win!" Noboru said.

"No, Tiger. It seems this is it." Gratos said as he was expecting something to happen.

"Final Phase!" Gao cast, "I combine my buddy Drum and my Dragoemperor's critical!" Drum was blazing as he became a dragon spirit, "I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" Gao went inside the Howling Crusher, "This fist is an impact passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Impact! Me..."

"And my..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!" Gao and Drum sent their Impact o finish off Noboru, however...

"We shall meet again!" Gratos grabbed Noboru as he transported himself and Noboru away as the others transported back to the playground.

* * *

"Noboru? Noboru!" Gao yelled, looking for Noboru.

"Damn it! They got away!" Daisuke clenched his fist for frustration.

"Big Brother Gao!" Hanako came.

"Big Brother Daisuke!" Haruka was with her, including Suzumi.

"Gao! Daisuke!"

"Mom! Hana!" Gao said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Gao Mikado!" Bolt yelled, "You saw, didn't you?! The scars on my back! I'm sure there are scars on my back, put there by my family!"

"Ikazuchi..." Gao said.

"There weren't any scars." Drum said.

"Drum!"

"Unlike Gao, I was observing you the whole town. Even when we were in the bath together, I never took my eyes off of you. That's why I can say it with certainty. There aren't any scars on any part of you body!" Drum said.

'I don't think that's what he meant with the scars on his back. But oh well." Daisuke said. Ikazuchi groveled as he frustrated as his wristbands are conducting electricity. He screamed as he wore his jacket again. Gao noticed that Ikazuchi is starting to shed tears.

"Ikazuchi..." Gao wanted to help but Ikazuchi flies off.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled as he flies away.

"Mom. He was crying, wasn't he?" Hanako asked.

"Big Brother Daisuke. Is he going to be okay?" Haruka asked as Daisuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to take a breather." He said as he looks at Gao for his concern of Ikazuchi.

"Ikazuchi..."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei came on stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"The next chapter will have the Omni Lords assembled and preparing of sealing Yamigedo!" Ryuusei said.

"But for now, this chapter has one card. And it's something you will be amazed! Presenting... now!" He clapped his hands twice as it shows the card, a azure scaled Jackknife Dragon in white and blue armor, similar to the Galactic Dragons, as his armor covers most of his body with a visor over his eyes as his "Battle Blade" is formed of an unknown and powerful energy that can shred through anything, "This is Jackknife when he is a Galactic monster known to be Galactic Dragon, Jackknife 'Victor'!"

"Wait, you mean... Jack has become one of us?!"

"Only temporary. We'll put the chapter when he can assist us. His call cost is like Ryuusei by paying 2 gauge. But his effect is better, when called, I draw the top 5 cards of my deck to check and then I choose one of the Galacticarms and then placed it to Jack's soul and the rest goes to the bottom of the deck. It's perfect because it's easier to crossnize without the need of paying the cost."

"It does sound good."

"For now, give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	40. Omni Lords Assemble: Sealing Yamigedo

Chapter 40: Omni Lords Assemble: Sealing Yamigedo

* * *

The next day at the Mikado Residence...

"You're going no matter what?" Suzumi asked her son who is heading off.

"Yeah."

"Is this really something that you have to do now?"

"Yeah. It's something that I have to do."

"It'll be fine. I'll be by your side, Gao." Drum said.

"Thank you, Drum. Mom! I'm off!"

"Do your best, Mighty Sun Fighter." Suzumi wishes Gao for his luck.

* * *

At the escalators, Gao and Drum were heading near the plaza.

"Hey, Gao. This is kind of like the time that you went to fight Kyoya Gaen after defeating Daisuke, isn't it?" Drum recalled.

"No. It's different from that time." Gao said.

"Gao?" Drum was confused of what Gao meant.

"You're slow! Gao Mikado!" They heard someone that it was Rouga who came here with Kiri, Tasuku, and Daisuke with their Buddies, "It's common sense to come 10 minutes early!"

"Everyone else is here already." Kiri said.

"Senior Aragami! Kiri!" Gao was happy to see his friends again including the Omni Lords who are now assembled.

"Now we're all together in one place." Count Dawn said while holding an umbrella.

"Hey, wait. How come you're here, Daisuke?" Gao wondered.

"I want to help as well. I may not have an Omni Lord since Tasuku has Variable Cord, but I want to help support the team as much as I can. Plus, I can help rescue the others." Daisuke said.

"Oh! I get it! Yeah!" Gao nodded.

* * *

"Let's get this started already. Come forth!" Rouga pull out the card from his pocket as he released Grangadez, "Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" He appears himself in front of others. Gao was amazed.

"So this guy's Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" Drum said as Grangadez looked at Drum, "I just recently became an Omni Lord. I'm Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum! Nice to meet you!" Grangadez was surprised as he shook his head, "Wh-what's his problem?"

"The Fifth Omni Dragon Lord that he remembers was larger than him." Rouga translated.

"Gramps Tenbu got eaten by Yamigedo. He left the Omni Lord Emblem in my hands." He pull it out to show him, "But Gramps might still be alive! That's why I..." His Emblem starts to react. Grangadez then roars as his emblem on his chest starts to react too.

"Looks like he accepts you." Rouga said as Drum chuckled.

"Glad to hear it!"

"Well then, let us get in-to the in-tros!" Joker joked, "Just my little joke!" Grangadez starts to laugh as he largely clapped his claws, creating a big wind, nearly blowing them off.

"Grangadez! Don't be so happy about such a silly pun!" Rouga said. Count Dawn then cleared his throat.

"Well then, let us begin." He pulled out his Emblem, "I am the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn!" His Emblem reacted.

"I'm the Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord." Suzaku presented his Emblem as it reacted.

"I'm the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" Drum reintroduced as his Emblem reacted again.

"Big Bro here is Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova, kii!" Ricky made Ban's introduced.

"But when I'm in this form, call me Ban Enma. Keep that in mind and nice to meet you!" Ban introduced his human self as the Emblem reacted.

"I feel strange being so formal, but I'm the Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea." Kiri introduced himself.

"And once again, I'm that strange guy, Stein Blade Joker! Aide of the Water Lord." Joker introduced himself as the Emblem reacted.

"I'm the evilest, strongest monster of Magic World! Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Asmodai rapped and dance as his Omni Lord Emblem reacted.

"I am the First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun!" Ziun introduced himself in his small form as his Emblem reacted.

"All Eight Omni Lords assembled. Looks like we completed the mission." Daisuke said.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Tasuku thinks, "Daisuke, do you remembered the time before we went back to our time?"

"Hm? You mean..." Daisuke recalled the time about when they saw the Omni Lords in the future as they noticed something different in the dust.

"Do you think it has something to do with what we saw in the future?" Tasuku asked as Daisuke thinks.

"Maybe. But there must be a reason why would they show themselves in the open." Daisuke said as the Eight Omni Lord Emblems are beginning to react to each other.

"The Omni Lord Emblems are responding to each other!" Drum said as he sees them glowing strongly.

"Yes, but this is..." Suzaku noticed something as Grangadez sees them too.

"He says that he feels greater power welling up than the previous time, when you sealed Yamigedo together." Rouga translated.

"I feel the same thing." Ziun said as he felt it too.

"What a coincidence. I feel it too." Asmodai agreed.

"This is the world that humans live in." Count Dawn said, "In other words, in this world, humans can manifest their power the best. As a result, if we are able to build strong bonds with humans, we monsters can also gain great power." He said as the others and Omni Lords looked at each other for their bonds.

"Gain greater power, huh...?" Rouga asked.

Suzaku smirked, "In order to create these strong bonds. Can we let bygones be bygones?" He requested Tasuku to give him a second chance.

"Think you can trust him, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked as Tasuku thinks. Count Dawn then looked at the photo of Kazane's family.

"Daichi. The days that I spent with you will give me strength."

Drum looked at the Emblem, "I can feel it too! Flowing from the Omni Lord Emblem that Gramps gave to me!"

"I'm counting on you, partner!" Gao said.

"Sure thing!"

"Uh, wait a minute. I haven't teamed up with a human, but I'm in tip top shape, see?" Ban said.

"Tip top shape, kii!" Ricky said.

"Me too." Kiri agreed.

"That must be because you've spent a long time living among the humans. In a manner of speaking, you're the monsters that are closest to humans." Count Dawn explained the reason, "The bond that you have built up with your Buddies is as powerful as the bond between humans and monsters."

"Like Daisuke said, the Eight Omni Lords are finally assembled again!" Drum said, "Let's reseal that Yamigedo guy and get Gramps Tenbu back!"

"Yeah!" Gao nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the hidden location...

"What? The Eight Omni Lords are gathered in one place?" Gratos asked.

"Yes." Sophia said while watching on the orb, "They're plotting something at Aibo Academy right now. Perhaps we should take action swiftly." She advised as Gratos thinks.

"But there is no need to fear." He looked at the cocoon, " I have already thought of a plan. Do not worry." His eyes glowed, "Sophia Sakharov. All you need to do is act according to my commands."

"Yes."

* * *

"So? Where is the all important Yamigedo?" Rouga asked.

"When Eight Omni Lords gather, Yamigedo's location will become clear." Count Dawn said.

"That was the case previously, wasn't it?" Suzaku asked.

"The Omni Lords emblems have the ability to sense Yamigedo's presence. And when the eight of us are together, that power is greatest."

"I-is that so? I don't sense anything." Drum said.

"Drum?" Gao is getting concerned.

"Likewise for me." Ziun said.

"Lord Ziun." Zanya said.

"Asmodai. You once infiltrated Yamigedo's insides. Do you have any idea?" Count Dawn asked to Asmodai as it reminded them about that part.

"That's right! When we took back Asmodai's other half." Tetsuya said.

"It's true that I used a time-space spell to go inside Yamigedo. But I used my other half as a beacon that time." Asmodai said, "Now that I've got that half back, I have no idea how to get there." Count Dawn became disappointed.

"Looks like we're back at square one." Rouga said as he returned Grangadez back to his hand, "Let's go, Cerberus A!"

 **Dark Buddy Skill On**

He activates as he and his Buddy leaves.

* * *

Later on. The bell rung for lunch at Aibo Academy.

"Today, I'm having sushi for lunch!" Shido said as he was on the roof, sitting on the bench, enjoying his lunchtime.

"This is a tough one." Shido heard Gao's voice as he hides, "Where is Yamigedo, anyway?" He asked.

"Now that I think about it, where is that black altar that Master Yamigedo's cocoon is resting?" Shido wondered as he remembered the time when he was transported all the time, "Sophia always teleports us there, so I never even thought about it." He decides of calling her out, "Sophia! Where are you?" Then he saw Sophia as she appears in the portal.

"Don't call me out here!" Sophia complained, "Do you have some urgent business?"

"Uh, y-yes!" Shido tried to make up an excuse, "I have an urgent message for Master Gratos!" He said as Sophia doesn't believe him, "Sophia! Hurry!" Then she used her card as she transported herself and Shido to the black altar.

* * *

At the hidden base. The screen shows the coordinates for Yamigedo's lair.

"19 degrees 45 minutes 02.81 seconds North. 20 degrees 30 minutes 52.97 seconds East." Commander I noticed the coordinates, "Disaster Force signal, confirmed! Surely Yamigedo can't be in such a place!" Within the darkness, he was inside a giant robot.

* * *

At the black altar...

"An urgent message?" Gratos asked.

"F-first, I have a question." Shido recommended.

"What is it?"

"Where exactly are we?" Shido asked as Sophia was surprised and Gallows came out.

"Magoroku. Why are you asking that now, geh?" He asked.

"Gallows! Do you know?"

"Of course, geh." Gallows said as Shido was beginning to get angry.

'Even Gallows know. Why didn't anyone tell me?' He thinks as he starts to grunted.

"More importantly, what is your urgent message?" Gratos asked for the first opinion.

"There is no such thing!" He said without hesitations.

"Don't tell me... it was all to make her bring you here?" Gratos thought.

"That's right. I lied!" He admitted it.

"Shido! Why you...!" Sophia is starting to get irritated.

"Now! Tell me where we are!" He demanded.

"See for yourself!" Sophia pulled out her card as she transported Shido out. He noticed that he was in space as he was feeling that he's losing air because in space, there is no air. Then he transported back as he breath air again.

* * *

At the Sky Home...

"Yamigedo is on the moon?" Count Dawn asked.

"Once the cave that was their lair collapsed, we didn't know where they'd gone." Commander I explained on the monitor, "There were reports that faint Disaster Force signals were detected several times on the lunar surface, so I'd been waiting for the next confirmed signal." He explained.

"Somebody's been using the Disaster Force to travel between Earth and the Moon?" Tasuku asked.

"I never thought they managed to survive over there." Daisuke said.

"That's right." Commander I said.

"There's only one person who would continue using that power." Daisuke figured.

"Sophia Sakharov." Tasuku realized.

"It's probably her handiwork." Commander I said.

"But it's possible that it's a decoy." Count Dawn assumed.

"I just confirmed three Disaster Force signals from the same location." He informed, "There's no mistake. This is the right location."

"But what can we do?" Count Dawn asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" Daisuke asked.

"Even if we know his location, we can't do a thing if he's on the moon." He said as Tasuku starts to think.

* * *

At the station.

"You want to go to the moon using my time-space spell?" Asmodai asked as he was requested by Count Dawn.

"It's not impossible, is it?" Count Dawn asked as he was communicating on the laptop.

"Well, it's true that I can do it easily."

"Then..."

"However, that's if we're talking about just me, or together with Tetsuya."

"What?"

"It's about 384000 km from Earth to the Moon. You're talking about traveling that distance with Eight Omni Lords and their partner humans. Even I can't handle a feat like teleporting all those people to the moon in one jump. It's a whole story if you're fine with me dropping a few people into the space between dimensions." Asmodai said as Count Dawn thinks of something, "What about Takosuke's mothership?" He recommended, "If you borrow that, it's a quick trip to the moon."

"It's having some engine trouble because of the Time Jump, so right now it's in Hero World." Count Dawn informed.

"Oh my Devil!" Asmodai whined.

* * *

"Count!" Tasuku said.

"What is it?" Count Dawn asked.

"How about heading to the Earth using Gao's Giga Howling Crusher as a spaceship?" Tasuku recommended.

"It's true that you could make the power of the cards into reality using your Future Force, but..." Zanya said.

"I know the Giga Howling Crusher is powerful, but can it really take all of us to the moon?" Tetsuya asked.

"We won't know unless we try, but I think it's worth doing!" Gao said.

"Gao!" Tasuku said.

"Then let's give it a try." Daisuke said.

"It's too dangerous." Count Dawn declined the option, "Actually, the Amanosuzu Group has also offered to provide us with a space to go to the Moon."

"Oh. That's generous of them." Drum said.

"I don't think it's a good idea though." Ryuuga said.

"He's right! That will take too much time!" Tasuku recalled the future that he and Daisuke saw, "In order to change the future that we saw. We must reseal Yamigedo as soon as possible!"

"I'm aware of that! But who knows how dangerous it could be?" Count Dawn said.

"Count!" Asmodai said, "If we protect these guys from those dangers, won't that solve all the problems?" He asked.

"That's my Buddy, yo! Asmodai!"

"According to an old proverb: As the old saying goes: 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'." Zanya quoted as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Agreement!'.

"Please let us do it." Tasuku bowed and Daisuke joined.

"Let us help."

"I'm begging you, Count Dawn!" Gao said.

"Let's go! To the Moon!" Drum said.

"You kids... This isn't like going an oversea vacation! And Daisuke, you're older than them, you should understand about the condition they're going to be in!" Count Dawn said.

"I know. That's why I'm in charge of protecting. You can count on me, sir." Daisuke smiled as Count Dawn sighed, thus he gave up.

"All right. I give my authorization."

* * *

Later, at night, at the soccer field of Aibo Academy. All groups assembled as Gao headed his Impact card to Tasuku.

"We're counting on you, Tasuku! Daisuke!" Gao said.

"I know." Tasuku said as he is in his Future Force form, he extended his hand to Daisuke, "I need your power as well."

"Hmph." He smirked, "Thought you never ask." He was in his Future Force as he takes his hand and their powers flow.

"I cast!" He toss Gao's Impact up, "Dragon Lord initiation! Giga Howling Crusher!" They managed to call out the Giga Howling Crusher.

"Wow!" Gao was amazed of seeing his own Impact.

"Looking at it now, it's a little too much." Drum admits.

"Amazing! This is first time, seeing that huge Impact!" Ryuuga said as everyone was amazed for the Impact to finally show itself.

"That's Tasuku and Daisuke for you!" Gao said.

"Tasuku!" Jack said.

"Daisuke!" Ryuuga said as they kneel down for exhaustion.

"Are you both all right?" Jack asked.

"You two must've overdid it." Ryuuga said.

"He's right. You two took a terrible toll."

"We're fine now. It's eased up. Thank you. What about you, Daisuke? Feel exhausted?"

"No worries. I won't let this get in my way."

"Daisuke..." Ryuuga said.

"Relax, Ryuuga. I won't go down. I'll be fine." Daisuke said as Gao touched his deck.

"If I could use the Future Force at will, we wouldn't have to burden Senior Tasuku and Mister Daisuke as much." Gao felt bad for this.

"Gao..." Drum said for concerns. They went inside the Crusher as Tasuku set the coordinates.

"Lunar surface coordinates, 19 degrees 45 minutes 02.81 seconds North. 20 degrees 30 minutes 52.97 seconds East. Launch angle and orbital adjustments completed. Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher! Standby OK! Lift off!" Tasuku and Daisuke used their Core Gadgets as the Crusher begins to lift off and reaches up to space.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence, the whole family, including Haruka who came to stay with them watches the Crusher going to space.

"They're finally on their way. Gao and his friends." Suzumi said.

"Let's put our faith in Gao's success and safety." Takeshi said.

"Yes."

* * *

At the inside of the Crusher, Rouga looks at Grangadez card as he placed it back in his pocket.

"Warp Successful!" They heard Paruko's voice as she transported herself in the Crusher, "Huh? Where are we?" She wondered.

"Paruko!" Gao was surprised.

"Takosuke!" Drum said.

"I was coming home from my tutoring when I saw Giga Howling Crusher, so I warped here without thinking." Paruko explained as she was rubbing at the back of her head for nervous.

"I know you were excited, but jumping in here without even knowing our destination..." Gao said.

"You don't know where we're headed, do you?" Drum asked. Later, they told her about where they're going as she became surprised.

"What?! You're going to the Moon to seal Yamigedo?!" She asked.

"So you can just warp on out of here and head home!" Drum advised.

"What are you saying? There's no way I could give up such a dynamite chance! And if Master Tasuku is with us, that goes double!" She said, "Now, let's go! Let's go the Moon!"

* * *

Commander I watches the Giga Howling Crusher on his laptop.

"They've left the atmosphere without any problems." He looked at the sky, "I'm sorry. But you're the only ones who can stop this terrible threat.

* * *

In space, the Giga Howling Crusher is heading towards close to the moon.

"Let's go over the plan again." Count Dawn discussed, "Upon reaching 7000 km above the lunar surface, we will use Asmodai's time-space spell to teleport to Yamigedo's location."

"H-hey, wait a minute! We're talking the surface of the moon, right?" Paruko asked, "We can't breathe, right? Don't we need spacesuits?"

"Yamigedo's location has air, and Earth level gravity has also been observed. In other words, it's a place that we can survive in." Count Dawn said.

"What?! Why are people able to survive on the moon?!"

"It would have been inconvenient if that wasn't the case." Rouga said, "Since people are coming and going from that place."

"So that means my humble self, Paruko Nanana, can offer live commentary." She referred. Then Giga Howling Crusher is almost reaching to the Moon.

"Looks like we're almost there." Daisuke said.

"We'll be achieving lunar orbit immediately. Lowering speed now." Tasuku said as Count Dawn nodded.

"It's almost time!" Gao was excited.

"Let's get pumped up!" Drum said as they approached closer to the Moon

"1 minute until we're at 7000 km above the Moon's surface!" Tasuku said.

"Get ready!" Daisuke said as Asmodai transformed to his Omni form.

"Everyone, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" All agreed as Asmodai bit his thumb.

"It's showtime!" He activated the spell as they transported and the Crusher has disappeared.

"Follow me!" Asmodai said as they went through the portal, "If you get lost, it's Game Over!"

* * *

At the black altar. They all got inside, the humans forms of Omni transformed to their true selves.

"So this is it..." Miserea said as he looked around.

"Yamigedo's den." Variable Cord said.

"Come at us!" Burn Nova said.

"Come, kii!" Ricky said in his new form. Daisuke and Tasuku were still in pain for using it for so long.

"Are you two all right?" Jack asked.

"You two overdone it now." Ryuuga said.

"Yeah. No problem." Tasuku said.

"We'll be just fine. What about everyone else?" Daisuke asked as everyone saw the cocoon.

"Th-this is..." Tasuku said.

"This is Yamigedo's cocoon!" Ziun recognized it.

"He's stored up a terrifying amount of energy." Asmodai said.

"In all probability, he's absorbing the Moon's energy in an attempt to further evolve." Miserea said.

"If he hatches from that thing, we won't be able to handle it on our own!" Burn Nova said.

"Are you serious?!" Drum asked.

"This is no longer the Yamigedo that we knew." Variable Cord said.

"We never guessed that he had stored this much energy!" Count Dawn said.

"We need to hurry before he evolves!" Daisuke said.

"Seal him, as quickly as possible!" Tasuku said.

"All right!" Gao said as they nodded in agreement. Count Dawn got into his position.

"We will now commence the Yamigedo Resealing Formation!" Count Dawn commenced as he released his Emblem, "The power of Earth!" He transforms into a sparkle as he gets into the formation.

"Power of Water!" Miserea transformed.

"Big Bro!" Ricky holds out the Emblem.

"The power of Fire!" He transformed.

"You can do it, ki!" Ricky cheered.

"Power of Storm!" Variable Cord transformed as Drum transformed into his Omni Form.

"The power of Dragon!" Drum transformed into a sparkle.

"Well, I'm off for a bit!" Asmodai said as he gave his thumb up to his partner.

"I'm counting on you, yo!" Tetsuya said as he gave his thumb up to his Buddy.

"Power of Demon!" He transformed as Ziun transformed to his true form.

"Leave it to me! Power of Beast!" He transformed.

"Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez. Show me the power of Deity!" Rouga said as Grangadez transformed. All Omni Lords formed together as they performed the sealing circle.

"Suppressing the power of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. Addressing the souls of Dragon and Demon, Beast and Deity. With great reverence, we utter the prayers of man." They all performed while the humans stay behind to watch. As the circle begins to activate, an unexpected surprises stand in their way.

"I will not let you!" Gratos said.

"You're...!" Gao recognized.

"It's him again!" Daisuke said.

"First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos!" Tasuku said.

"I will not permit anyone to interrupt Master Yamigedo's complete revival." He snapped his finger as the statues that sealed the captives are starting to get released, "Inverse Fiends! Now is your time to fight!"

"Kemura!" Zanya said.

"Senior Amanosuzu!" Tetsuya said.

"Senior Magatsu!" Gao said.

"Genma! Sakuya!" Daisuke said. Count Dawn is surprised while he's in spiritual form.

"D-don't tell me the one who kidnapped them was..." He realized.

"That's right!" Noboru said as he, Ges Shido, Davide, and Sophia appeared, "I gathered them in order to prevent the resealing."

"Give it up!" Ges Shido said.

"Davide Yamazaki!" Zanya said.

"Sophia Sakharov!" Tasuku said.

"Death Shido!" Tetsuya said.

"Noboru..." Gao said.

"Don't make me repeat myself! I'm Tiger! I'll pay you back for last time!" Noboru complained.

"And you got my name wrong too! I'm Ges Shido! It's about time you remembered!"

"Our resealing has already been granted!" Ziun said, "Yamigedo's cocoon will not hatch!"

"Is that really so?" Gratos asked, "Yamigedo Seal Prevention Formation!" He commenced an spell as all the members including the possessed ones are in position.

"The powers of Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. Devouring the souls of Dragon and Demon, Beast and Deity. Destroy those loathsome bonds!" They commenced a dark circle similar to the Omni sealing circle.

"What the heck is going on?!" Drum asked so surprisingly.

"This secret art creates a weakness in the barrier! The Seal Prevention Formation!" Gratos said as the purple flames appears as it burns away the seal circle. It pushed the Omni Lords away as they got back to the place before they used their powers.

"W-we never predicted this..." Count Dawn said as he was surprised for the expectations.

"How dare you messed up our seal!" Drum complained as Gratos laughed evilly.

"I have won! Such a long time... I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Now! Show your true form!" The cocoon cracks as it begins to hatch.

"What's happening now?!" Gao asked.

"It can't be..." Tasuku said.

"Yamigedo's hatching his evolved form!" Daisuke said as the crack from the cocoon gets bigger. Yamigedo appeared out of the cocoon as he roared, bursting through the altar on the moon.

"Finally, he is mine! Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo!" Gratos said as Yamigedo evolved to his same form but he grew evil wings.

"The plan has failed! Retreat!" Count Dawn said.

"Retreat?! But how?" Zanya asked.

"I'll use my time-space spell to send you to Earth, one by one!" Asmodai recommended.

"But we won't have enough time for that!" Daisuke said.

"Don't make a move!" Sophia said as she was in her Disaster Force, using her Bow of Artemis, "Daisuke's right though. Do you really think we'll give you that kind of time?"

"T-t-t-takosuke, warp, warp!" She strangled her Buddy to beg of escaping.

"Takochu...!" Takosuke was scared as he pointed to behind Paruko.

"Huh? Behind me? What do you mean, behind me?" Paruko asked as she turned, "There's no time for..." She sees O-Yamigedo as she got scared, "N-n-no time for that!" She yelled as O-Yamigedo is going to devour them. Everyone was stuck as O-Yamigedo crashes down of devouring them down.

"Now, let us go to fulfill my ambition!" Gratos said as he flies out with O-Yamigedo behind him and created a giant red orb.

* * *

Back on Earth. At the Mikado Residence.

"Mom! Haruka and I can see two moons!" Hanako pointed at the sky.

"And look! That moon is bright red!" Haruka said.

"A red moon? That would be impossible!" Suzumi said as she went to check, "I'm sure that you two..." She looked up as she was surprised.

"See?" Hanako asked.

"There is a red moon after all!" Haruka said.

"Gao..." Suzumi got concerned.

* * *

At the town square...

"Everyone, please look at the sky." Ms. Hanana advised on the news, "Can you see that there are two moons visible? There is a rare phenomenon known as a paraselene in which the fraction of light causes multiple moon-like objects to appear in the sky, for this to occur. The Meteorological Agency is currently investigating the cause."

"Things are about to get real bad." Mukuro said after hearing the news.

* * *

At the forest, Ikazuchi watches the moon as he growled in frustration as he clenched his thunder in his hand.

* * *

Back at the altar, Gao struggled from the crash as he managed to survive.

"Is everybody okay?!" Gao asked.

"Ouch... what happened, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Big Bro! Are you okay, kii?" Ricky asked Burn Nova.

"Sure thing!" Burn Nova gave his thumb up.

"What is this place?" Rouga asked.

"Didn't we get eaten by Yamigedo?" Daisuke asked.

"This place looks familiar." Asmodai said as he recognized this place, "There's no mistake. Right now, we're inside Yamigedo's belly!"

* * *

Spotlight has shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! I never expected Gratos to use our friends against us."

"You kidding! Because of that, Yamigedo grown stronger! It's the end of the world!"

"Ryuusei, relax. For now, the next chapter will be about surviving out of Yamigedo's belly and hopefully stopping Gratos. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas! Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	41. The Inverse Omni Lords of Darkness

Chapter 41: The Inverse Omni Lords of Darkness

* * *

Back at the altar, Gao struggled from the crash as he managed to survive.

"Is everybody okay?!" Gao asked.

"Ouch... what happened, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"Big Bro! Are you okay, kii?" Ricky asked Burn Nova.

"Sure thing!" Burn Nova gave his thumb up.

"What is this place?" Rouga asked.

"Didn't we get eaten by Yamigedo?" Daisuke asked.

"This place looks familiar." Asmodai said as he recognized this place, "There's no mistake. Right now, we're inside Yamigedo's belly!"

* * *

They are inside Yamigedo's belly like the time when Asmodai and Tetsuya went in.

"If we're inside Yamigedo's belly..." Drum said.

"Then Grandpa Tenbu must be here too!" Gao said.

"That might be the case." Daisuke said.

"I'm sure I saw him here, too!" Tetsuya recalled.

"Then we need to find Grandpa Tenbu!"

"I understand how you feel, but first we need to figure out our situation." Count Dawn said.

"I understand." Gao said.

"Now that you mention it, ever since we got here. I can't feel any power coursing through me." Drum said.

"It's true. I can't seem to conjure up my strength either." Variable Cord said.

"It seems we should conserve our power as long as we're here." Miserea said.

"I feel like I got a D and have to be held back a year." Burn Nova said as three returned to their human forms. Drum and Asmodai turned back to their original forms and two remains turned to cards.

"Well, I wonder what's going on." Paruko wondered, "Are we on the Moon? Or Earth?" She asked, "Are we alive? Are we dead?" She panicked.

"Don't worry." They heard someone as it was Sophia who was above on the rubble, "You're alive. For now."

"Sophia Sakharov!" Tasuku said.

"But it's just a matter of time." She said as the captives who are controlled by Gratos and the members are here, surrounding them.

"Right now, Master Yamigedo is headed straight for Earth." Jin said as he was with Noboru.

"Noboru!" Kiri said.

"Senior Magatsu!" Zanya said.

"You should be grateful for that." Suzuha said as she was with Genma.

"As he is traveling through space, his metabolism is lowered." Genma said.

"Senior Amanosuzu!" Tetsuya said.

"Genma Todoroki, isn't it?" Ban asked.

"Once he reaches to Earth, he'll continue to devour everything until he grows even more stronger than before." Sakuya said as she was with Kemura and Davide.

"H-he's basically hibernating, kem." Kemura said.

"And he'll be absorbing all of you once he's done with Earth!" Davide said.

"One of the Five Demon Generals of Sengoku Acadamy! Kemura!" Count Dawn recognized who it is.

"And Sakuya!" Daisuke said.

"Davide Yamazaki! Why you..." Rouga said as he begins to get angry at him.

"Until then, we're going to keep you occupied! That's our duty, as the Inverse Fiends!" Ges Shido said.

"In other words, we just need to defeat you guys first, right?" Drum asked.

"I wonder if you can." Sophia said as she pulled out her card. She called forth two Talos.

"Is it Disaster Force?" Asmodai assumed.

"We can do things like this! While we're in here!" Noboru said as he equips his Eisen Tiger and then Blitz Tiger. Tasku then equips his Star Saber, Asteroid as Daisuke equips his Galactic Buster.

"Seems like it's something different." Tasuku said.

"Good thing is that we won't have to use Future Force to stop you!" Daisuke said.

"I see! So the conditions are the same for us." Zanya said as he equips Murasame. For that, they all prepared for battle.

* * *

In space, Yamigedo used his orb as he travels through space as it sends down to Earth.

* * *

At the town square, the alarm went off.

"An emergency evacuation alert has been issued. Please proceed to your assigned shelter in a calm and orderly manner." Ms. Hanana announced as everyone has been evacuated as the town became empty, "I repeat, an emergency evacuation alert..." Mukuro was standing on the pole as he heard the message.

"In the blink of an eye, every single person has gone into hiding. Quite impressive. Having said that, if that guy hits the Earth, we're talking about a megaton level Impact." He said when he looked at the moon, "Do you think you can survive? With your piddling little shelters?"

* * *

At the shelter. Gao's family are inside as Haruka is with them.

"This is a terrible situation." Takeshi said.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure it'll be fine." Suzumi said.

"Haruka!" Haruka's mom came in the shelter.

"Mommy!" She ran to her mom as she hugged.

"Oh, you're safe! I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried for seeing her daughter safe. Then they heard a noise as they saw the TV, revealing Paruko on it.

"Ah, Paruko Nanana here, broadcasting live from within Yamigedo's belly as he approaches Earth!" She announced, "A serious 9 on 9 against a group calling themselves the Inverse Fiends Horde! Items, spells, and monsters! Anything goes!"

"Gao!" The family saw Gao, fighting with his might.

"Big Brother Gao!"

* * *

At the inside of Yamigedo's belly. The battle has been commenced as they begin to fight with anything goes.

"Get them, Black Edges!" Ges Shido ordered his two monster to attack. Drum came as he protected Gao and countered.

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" He destroyed two Black Edges. Then Jin and Zanya clashed swords together.

"Fighting for those that deserve to our protection!" Zanya said, "You're the one who taught me that this is the true nature of Katana World!"

"Is that so?" Jin asked, "Chizomegumo!" He ordered it to attack.

"Tsukikage!" Tsukikage counters as he slashed Chizomegumo and destroyed him, "What are you protecting right now?! Is is something truly deserving of protection?! Answer me! Jin Magatsu!"

"I cast! Chillax!" Tetsuya cast as he cool off Suzuha's blast.

"Why aren't you attacking?" She asked.

"That's not my style, yo!"

"In that case..." She equipped more of her items, "Begone!" She fires multiple shots. But Asmodai used his defense spell to protect Tetsuya.

"That's not very elegant!" Asmodai said.

"Asmodai!"

"Iron Cyclops!" Noboru ordered as Cyclops makes his attack on Kiri.

"Noboru! I was envious of your friendship with Gao!" Kiri said, "I wanted to be a friend like you! That's why I...!"

"You're not making any sense. I'm Tiger! A lone Tiger!" Noboru said as he attacks.

Ban then makes his move as he punched Genma in the face.

"What do you think of my fist?!" Ban asked.

"It has no effect on me!" Genma said as he counter punched him on the side of his guts. Then they both collided their punches as it creates a big blowback effect, "Not a bad blow! It's a pity that you're my enemy!"

"I can tell! You didn't toughen your fists for something like this!"

Sophia then launched her arrow as she shoots at Tasuku but he counters it by deflecting with his Asteroid.

"That's enough!" He jumps and slashed at her item as it was destroyed.

"I prefer to use this one anyways." She equipped another item, "Photon Saber, Meteor." She equipped a rapier weapon that is made of photon.

"That's a Star Dragon World item!" Jack said after seeing what kind it is.

"Oh my, what a surprise." Suzaku said.

"Why do you have a Star Dragon World card?" Tasuku asked as Daisuke saw.

"So she has Star Dragon World, too? How is that possible?" He asked.

"Don't look at someone else! Look at me!" Sakuya said as she throws her fan of fire attacks as Daisuke used his jetpack to avoid it.

"Stop it, Sakuya! This isn't like you! You never wanted this way to happen!" Daisuke said.

"It doesn't matter. I will fulfill Master Yamigedo's wish and have him absorb you all!" She came charging at him.

Count Dawn jumps back while he was fighting against Kemura, "He's being mindcontrolled. I mustn't hurt him!" He said. In the clear of smoke.

"I-I equip, kem!" Kemura equipped his item, "Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung, kem!"

Rouga and Davide fight against each other with their items and they fight with all their might without hesitations. Rouga managed to break through as he smashed through Davide's weapon as he smashed to the ground but Davide managed to step back.

"I don't believe someone like you has sufficient resolve to choose Danger World!" Rouga complained.

"Oh, I've got resolve. I've resolved to become so evil that even the guarddog of the underworld would run away from me." Davide said as he laughs evilly.

"He's rotten to the core." Cerberus said after seeing how much Davide is now to him.

"I cast! Dragon Flame!" Ges Shido cast as he unleash a fiery attack but Gao blocks it off as he swings his Dragoemperor and hits Ges Shido's helmet as it was took off. Gao was surprised as he finally saw Ges Shido's true identify.

"President Shido!" Gao said. Shido noticed that his helmet is off as he was trying to hide his face and make something up.

"You've confused me with someone else!"

"Huh?" Gao was confused. Then an explosion occurred as Asmodai stepped back while saving Tetsuya from the attack.

"Gao! I can carry everyone with my space-time spell now! What do you want to do?" He asked Gao for his opinion.

"I have an idea!" tasuku said as he stepped back.

"What do you got?!" Daisuke said as he stepped back.

"All right, I think I understand!" Asmodai said as he transformed to his Omni self as he bit his thumb again, he then activated the spell, "Jump in!" Tetsuya and Asmodai went in first as Gao and Drum followed, Tasuku and Daisuke joined in too.

"I won't let you get away!" Davide said as he throws the Boulder Piercing Spear at them. But then Rouga blocks it with his item while the others are leaving through the portal.

"I won't let you!" Rouga said.

"Dammit!"

"I cast! Thunder Devastation!" He stabbed his spear to the ground as the ground shook. With electrifying dust, they managed to got away.

"They got away." Sophia said.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mukuro watches the moon as it appears closer, reaching the impact to the city.

"Time for me to take my leave." Mukuro said as he plans on escaping before he gets crushed. But then he noticed spell circle near the forest as the group managed to came back alive.

"I-is this Earth?" Paruko asked, "I, Paruko Nanana, am humbled to say I've returned!" She was glad that she came back safely.

"What about Yamigedo?!" Gao asked as they saw the moon coming from above.

"Th-that's huge!" Drum said.

"This isn't good. It's going to crash to Cho-Tokyo!" Daisuke said.

"Can we really stop this?" Zanya asked.

"Gao! Lend me your card!" Tasuku requested.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"Daisuke! I need your help! Lend your power to me again!"

"Right!" Daisuke nodded as they both activated the Future Force.

"Future Force, release!"

"It's not a question of whether we can stop this. We will stop this!" Tasuku said.

"And we will make sure this won't happen to us! We will fight with all we got!" Daisuke said.

"We cast! Dragon Lord Initiation! Giga Howling Crusher!" They used the Impact to hold the moon down from crashing as it managed to try slowing it down. Tasuku and Daisuke are using all of their might to keep the moon from crashing. Mukuro watches as he turns.

"It's no use. It's too late." Mukuro recommend to give up. Tasuku and Daisuke are getting exhausted as the Impact is weaken. They are holding it as much as they can as they are losing their strength but then Gao came by as he offered to help.

"Gao..." Drum said as Gao's hair grew. They screamed with all of their might as a second Giga Howling Crusher appeared as it holds down the moon.

"Wh-wh-what's this?! A second Giga Howling Crusher has appeared!" Paruko announced. Gao, Tasuku, and Daisuke are using everything they got.

"It's no use. I keep telling you!" Mukuro said as the moon is almost reaching down to the ground.

"And we call ourselves Omni Lords?!" Drum asked as he took out his Emblem, "There are so many of us, and we can't even drive back this simple ball!" He said as it begins to react.

"Drive back?" Count Dawn asked as he looked at his Emblem, "That's it! If we take the seal energy and direct it outwards instead. Or else."

Mukuro watches them again as he saw something flashing, "Why aren't they running away?!" The Omni Lords showed their true selves as they are using their strengths together as they combine their power to hold down the moon together.

"Are you seeing this, folks?! Yamigedo is slowing down before our very eyes! But he's only 300 meters away from the ground!"

"Stop!" Tetsuya and Zanya said.

"200 meters!"

"Stop!" Rouga said.

* * *

At the shelter...

"100 meters!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Why... Why aren't I...Why aren't I there with them?!" Mukuro yelled as the moon landed in the clear of smoke. Gao, Tasuku, and Daisuke screamed as they gave their final power to boost the two Howling Crushers as it begins to crush the moon and it beings to crumble to pieces and it explodes. Mukuro was surprised after seeing the unexpected surprised. Red sparkles fell as they managed to save the world from the destruction of Yamigedo.

"We're alive! We are still alive!" Paruko announced. Gao, Tasuku and Daisuke panted as they became exhausted after using all of their strength they got for destroying the moon. During the crash, O-Yamigedo shows itself as he became more ferocious then ever.

* * *

"U-u-unbelievable! Yamigedo is unscathed!" Paruko announced after seeing Yamigedo's condition.

"What impudence. Then, I will take care of you first!" He takes out Ikazuchi's Core Gadget. He brought out the captives with familiar monsters appeared next to them.

"Inverse First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun!" Jin introduced a copy of Ziun who is a dark version with red fur and eyes.

"Inverse Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai!" Suzuha introduced a different appearance Asmodai that is looks more evil than the original.

"Inverse Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea!" Noboru introduced an evil version of Miserea.

"Inverse Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova!" Genma introduced a purple evil version of Burn Nova.

"Inverse..." Ges Shido was about to introduced but Sakuya pushed him away.

"Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu!" Sakuya introduced a dark version of Tenbu.

"Hey! I was going to do that!" Ges Shido complained.

"I need to make the introduction so I'll be borrowing him." Sakuya said.

"Inverse Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord." Sophia introduced a grey version of Variable Cord.

"Inverse Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count, kem!" Kemura introduced a evil version of Count Dawn.

"Inverse Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez!" Davide introduced a evil version of Grangadez.

"The Inverse Fiends have reappeared, with some very familiar looking monsters!" Paruko announced.

"Tasuku, aren't those..." Daisuke said.

"Those were the guys we saw in the future!" Tasuku recalled.

"These beings are the Inverse Omni Lords. Based on the power that was absorbed from you while you were in O-Yamigedo's belly!" Gratos explained, "They are newly born Omni Lords of darkness!"

"The power that was absorbed from us?" Asmodai asked.

"So that's why they made us fight inside Yamigedo's belly!" Tetsuya said.

"What a carefully laid out plan!" Zanya said as he admits.

"It's all thanks to you. Spasibo." Sophia said.

"You may look pretty, but you sure play dirty!" Burn Nova said.

"The Inverse Omni Fifth Dragon Lord is the only one who's different. He doesn't look like me!" Drum said after seeing the Crazed Tenbu.

"Now. Bow down before me!" Gratos said but then the lightning appeared from below as he dropped the Core Gadget.

"I'm taking this guy back." Ikazuchi said as he finally reclaimed his Core Gadget and his hands surged with lightning, "I'll defeat you alone!"

"Mighty O-Yamigedo. Devour the pitiful Ikazuchi!" Gratos ordered but then the tables have turned as O-Yamigedo attacks Gratos but he avoids it, "What?!" Ikazuchi smiled as O-Yamigedo returns into a card as it went back to Ikazuchi's deck.

"He says he has no intention of obeying you."

"Why?! I've spent so much time and care, guiding him. Why abandon me?!" He asked.

"Someone like you can't handle Yamigedo!" Ikazuchi referred himself better, "The only one who can handle his buddy, and that's me!"

"He's merely a creature with no sentience. In that case, fight me!" He pulled out his deck, "You shall learn for yourself who deserves to lead those who dwell in the darkness!"

"I like it!" Ikazuchi said as he flies up.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled.

"No! Let him go. It's his fight." Daisuke said.

"But...!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what's this?! An impromptu fight between Ikazuchi and Gratos!" Paruko announced.

"Hundred Demons lurking the darkness! Destroy and rampage! Devour the World! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"Release the deep abyss of the Apocalypse, which swallows even the darkness! Luminize! Apocalypse Knights!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the shelter...

"Ikazuchi has the first move, and he starts out by increasing his critical!" Paruko announced, "He inflicts 3 damage using Narukami, and it's The Move End for him!"

* * *

"I cast! Accel End!" He discarded 5 cards from his deck as he gained one gauge.

"He drops 5 cards from his deck and increases his gauge!" Paruko announced.

"I call to the center, Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos!"

"Which one is my prey?" He asked.

"Peluda's Thunder Mind activates!" Yamigedo creature attacks Gratos, inflicting one damage, "Also, Glasya Labolas's Thunder Mind activates!" Another one attacks, inflicting another one damage.

"He succeeds in a chain of Thunder Minds!" Paruko announced, "Eliminator, Glasya Labolas has a Thunder Mind that activates when another monster inflicts damage using Thunder Mind!"

"And I activate Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon's ability! Whenever my Thunder Mind inflicts damage to the opponent, he destroys one monster, size 1 or smaller!" Ikazuchi said as Volganon hits Voremos and destroys him.

"What an amazing chain reaction! Ikazuchi has inflicted 2 damage and opened the center position just by standing there!" Paruko announced.

"I, Gratos, have led the Hundred Demons for years and know all of their abilities. All of this been accounted for." Gratos said, "I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall myself to the center!" He regained one life as the 5 cards from the Drop Zone were sent to his soul.

"Gratos regains one life due to Buddy Gift! And five Black Knights from the Drop Zone go into his soul!" Paruko announced.

"In addition, I call Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos to the left. And now, taste the wrath of my ability!" He aim his arrow for his ability, "Destruction Fang!" He used Abberucia from his soul, "Take out frustration on my prey!" He shoots his arrow as it hits Peluda, destroying him.

"Here it is! By returning soul cards to the bottom of the deck, the player is able to destroy a monster if its size is smaller than the number of those cards! That's Destruction Fang!" Paruko announced, "Now Ikazuchi's center position is wide open!"

"Thanatos, follow me!" Gratos performed a Link Attack as they attacked Ikazuchi.

"Ikazuchi receives massive damage!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi was dealt with 5 damage. Gao then activated his Buddy Skill.

"Ikazuchi!" He flies up to help.

"No, wait!" Daisuke yelled but then something got into Gao's way.

"I don't think so." Sakuya said.

"We won't let you interfere!" Ges Shido said with Crazed Tenbu.

"What's the point of a fight like this?!" He asked, "Get out of the way, Sakuya! President Shido!"

"Huh? He already knew your identify?" Sakuya asked as Ges Shido is surprised.

"I keep telling you, you've confused me with someone else!" Ges Shido complained. Ikazuchi attacks at Gratos as he destroyed him. But he revived due to Soulguard.

"Once again, Grato remains on the field thanks to Soulguard!" Paruko announced, "Five cards is tough to beat! Seriously tough! Overwhelmingly tough!"

* * *

At the shelter, Baku and Kuguru watched the match on the tablet.

"And now, it's Your Move for Gratos!" Paruko announced.

"Who's going to win this fight?" Kuguru asked.

"I can't tell. But probably..." Baku assumed.

"Probably what?"

"Whoever wins... will become the enemy of humanity." Baku said.

* * *

"Gratos's vicious assault has brought Ikazuchi down to 1 life left!" Paruko announced, "Is there any way for him to turn this around?" Ikazuchi growled as Gratos stares with his eyes glowed.

"What's wrong, dear Ikazuchi? When you were young, I tricked you into believing I was an Omni Lord, and rewrote your memories. Don't you want revenge?" Gratos asked, "I certainly made you feel passionate hatred for your family and clan." He said as Ikazuchi's hand starts to get electrifying, "However. You're the one who pulled the trigger. You undid the forbidden seal of your own free will, and turned the Fuchigami Clan to stone. It all went well according to my plan." He laughs evilly as Ikazuchi clenched his fist and starts to roar.

"I Buddycall to the right!" He paid 3 gauge, "Devour him! Devour him! Devour him!" He brought out the Yamigedo as it devoured two Hundred Demons, "The embodiment of destruction that will swallow the world whole. Devour the Hundred Demons, and manifest!" A purple thundery tornado appeared as it transforms, "Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo!"

"I-it's here!" Paruko screamed, "It's become stronger, huger, and grosser than before! Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo!"

"I regain one life due to Buddy Gift!" Ikazuchi regained one life, "I call Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty to the left!" He called out a Black Knight with demon designs on it, he has violet hair, and a sword that the blade looks like chainsaw, "Go ahead and devour the center monster!" Lasty slashes Gratos as he destroys it.

"Gratos's center position is finally open!" Paruko announced.

"O-Yamigedo will devour your ambitions whole!" Ikazuchi said as O-Yamigedo makes his attack as it bites on Gratos, inflicting 2 damage, "Double Attack!" It uses it claws to attack for another 2 damage, "And this will finish you!" He makes his final blow.

"Thunder Claw, Narukami has a critical of 2! Will this be the decisive blow?!" Paruko announced with a cliffhanger.

"I cast. Midnight Shadow!" Gratos cast as he create illusions of himself to dodge the attack.

"Midnight Shadow is a Counterspell that neutralizes solo attacks! Thunder Claw, Narukami fails to make it marks!" Paruko announced. Ikazuchi got irritated for his failure attack.

"It seems this is the end for you." Gratos said, "I'll finish you off in the next turn."

"Due to Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons, Glasya Labolas is revived!" Paruko announced as Glasya is revived in the center.

 **Your Move**

"It's useless to protect your center position at this point in the game. If you win, you gain everything. If you lose, you lose everything! Draw!"

"You drew a card!" Ikazuchi knew Gratos would do it, "I'll tell you the conditions for activating O-Yamigedo's Thunder Mind. It's when you draw a card!"

"What?!" Gratos asked as the Yamigedo attacks Gratos, inflicting one damage.

"A Thunder Mind that activates when your opponent draws a card?!" Zanya asked.

"There's no way to block something like that, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"It's impossible to avoid drawing a card! It's literally inescapable!" Rouga said.

"But I still have 1 life left. As long as I don't Charge and Draw..." He recommended to skip.

"Glasya Labolas's Thunder Mind activate!" Ikazuchi said as Glasya brought the Yamigedo creature as it wiped out all of Gratos's life points to 0.

* * *

(I: 2/ Item: Narukami/ G: 0: Lasty/Glasya/O-Yamigedo)

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: None/None/None)

* * *

"I lost? It's impossible!" Gratos fell into the city as he fell to the ground.

 **Game End. Winner: Ikazuchi**

"Gratos!" Gratos turned to see Ikazuchi and O-Yamigedo, "You said that when you lose, you lose everything." Gratos panicked as he tries to fly away, "You're the only one..." He remembered his memories.

* * *

 _"Great Omni Lord! What's going on? You told me to do it so I..."_

 _"I was the one controlling your clan." Gratos admitted it._

* * *

"You're the only one..."

* * *

 _"From now on, you will live together with Yamigedo!"_

* * *

"You're the only one!" He yelled angrily.

* * *

 _"You are the flash of lightning that begins things. The thunderclap that ends it all. Yamigedo's Buddy. As Ikazuchi, you will devour the Omni Lords!"_

* * *

"You're the only one I will never forgive!" He yelled angrily as O-Yamigedo chases after Gratos as he was trying to run away.

"Th-this is madness! I am the Fight Knight of the Apocalypse, who rule over victory and conquest." He said but then O-Yamigedo managed to catch up to him as he opens his mouth and devours Gratos instantly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's this?! Gratos has... He's been eaten by O-Yamigedo!" Paruko announced.

"Ikazuchi. You..." Gao said.

"It's your turn next." Ikazuchi said.

* * *

Spotlight have shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hey, everybody to more Corner Time!"

"Oh man! Gratos has been eaten! Serves him right since he kidnapped our friends." Ryuusei said.

"Fraid it won't be over yet. The next chapter will be another battle for Gao against Ikazuchi, hopefully things will be alright. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	42. Devastating Battle of O-Yamigedo

Chapter 42: Devastating Battle of O-Yamigedo

* * *

"Glasya Labolas's Thunder Mind activate!" Ikazuchi said as Glasya brought the Yamigedo creature as it wiped out all of Gratos's life points to 0.

* * *

Ikazuchi looked at O-Yamigedo.

"I'm the one who undid your seal! That's why I'm going to be the one to seal you once more!" Ikazuchi swore as he brought out his talismans, "Art of Yamigedo Spirit Pacification!" He remembered something in his memories.

* * *

 _At his village...  
_

 _"Dear Bolt. Do you know what day it is?" The elder asked Bolt._

 _"Yes! It's my tenth birthday! Mom! I want fried chicken for dinner!" He requested his mother._

 _"Yes, yes. I've already prepared it." She said._

 _"All right! I can't wait to eat!"_

 _"Be serious and listen to what your grandfather is saying." His dad said._

 _"For boys of the Fuchigami family, the tenth birthday has a special significance. It's the day that they learn the true mission given to our clan." His grandfather explained._

 _"Huh? True mission? What's that?" Bolt asked._

 _"I learned on this on my tenth birthday too. The reason that this family, and this entire village exists." His dad said._

 _"The reason it exist?"_

 _"You know of the Eight Omni Festival?" His grandfather asked._

 _"Yeah, that's the special festival at the Omni Lord Shrine that we have every four years." Bolt explained as he looked at the photo of the festival people, wearing the mask of the Omni Lords and Yamigedo, "Eight people put on Omni Lord masks and dance in front of the shrine. Something about sealing a terrible creature._

 _"What if I told you that terrible creature still exist?" His dad asked._

 _"Huh?" Bolt is confused as his father and grandfather stand up as they reveal a secret passage behind the banner._

 _"Come with us." His grandfather said as they went under the basement. They search around for something._

 _"I had no idea this was under the dojo." Bolt said as his grandfather founded a scroll as he opened it._

 _"In the distant past, there was a terrible creature called Yamigedo. The Eight Omni Lords sealed him away in this land. We of the Fuchigami Clan were commanded by the Omni Lords to protect the seal." His grandfater explained the story._

 _"That's just a legend, isn't it?" Bolt asked._

 _"You're wrong. As proof of that, every Eight Omni Festival, one of the Omni Lords comes to confirm that the seal is intact."_

 _"I'm sure you've met him too." His dad opened the photo album as it was reveal him and his son with the Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn._

 _"This person's an Omni Lord?" Bolt asked as his father turned the page to show another photo of himself with his father with Count Dawn, "He hasn't aged at all!" He noticed the similarity._

 _"In all probability, he is not human." His grandfather said._

 _"Then he's a Monster?" He asked._

 _"He might be." His father said as another photo shows Count Dawn with the clan._

 _"Bolt. From this day forward, you're going to protect the seal as a member of our clan." His grandfather declared, "If the seal should ever break, we must buy time until the Eight Omni Lords assemble."_

 _"How?" Bolt asked._

 _"I will teach you a secret art passed down in our clan." He handed Bolt a scroll which revealed the secret art, "The Art of Yamigedo Spirit Pacification!"_

* * *

Ikazuchi then toss the talismans as it was placed on O-Yamigedo's head. It begins to light as Ikazuchi beings to chant.

'If you use this secret arts, it will pacify Yamigedo's spirit and temporarily make him slumber' He remembered his grandfather's words as he charges at Yamigedo.

"Yamigedo Spirit Pacification!" He set his mark at Yamigedo.

"That secret art..." Asmodai recognized.

"In the past, I taught it to the Fuchigami Clan." Count Dawn recalled, "The Art of Yamigedo Spirit Pacification." He said as O-Yamigedo begins of taking the effect of the arts.

"Be ye pacified. Slumber once more. In the name of the Omni Lords!" He begins to chant as O-Yamigedo was put to slumber as it fell to the ground.

"O-Yamigedo has stopped moving! What in the world has happened?!" Paruko announced.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys." Ikazuchi said as he was getting exhausted for performing the art.

"Ikazuchi." Gao said.

"This is the most that I can do to atone for my sins."

"I understand!" Gao nodded.

"The sealing formation! Hurry!" Count Dawn said anxiously as the Omni Lords got into their places for their formation around Yamigedo.

"Here we go!" Ziun said.

"This time, we're getting it right for sure!" Burn Nova said as Grangadez roars for agreeing. Ikazuchi is going to leave to let them perform but something caught onto his legs. It was Yamigedo's skin that binded him.

"Wh-what's going on?!" He asked.

"Get away from there, Ikazuchi!" Gao said as Ikazuchi tries to move but couldn't get out.

"My feet!" Ikazuchi said. All of the sudden, Yamigedo is starting to reawaken from his slumber.

"Count! I'll save him! In the meantime, prepare to seal Yamigedo!" Gao said.

"All right!" Count Dawn said.

"Don't think you can do whatever you like!" Noboru said as the Inverse Fiends have their wings like Ikazuchi have as they descended down.

"We will be your opponents!" Genma said as his Venom Nova appeared out.

"After all we haven't settled our fight from earlier." Jin said as Kage Ziun came out.

"Show me what you got!" Suzuha said as Death Asmodai came out.

"Kem!" Kemura said as Twilight Count came out. It surprised them.

"What's going on, yo?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Why is everyone still in Gratos's control?!" Daisuke asked.

"Gratos shouldn't exist anymore, but..." Zanya said.

"Probably, Yamigedo has..." Miserea said.

"Absorbed Gratos, and..." Asmodai said.

"Also gained his abilities!" Ziun said.

O-Yamigedo stands as Ikazuchi tries to escape but the skin begins to expand as it grabs Ikazuchi down to his head.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled.

"Gao!" Daisuke said.

"We'll hold down the fort here. And while we're doing that..." Tasuku said as he flies. Davide snickered.

"Looks like the tables have turned!"

"Ikazuchi!" Gao rushed in to save his friend.

"Stop it! O-Yamigedo!" He was getting absorbed, "You're going to bring misfortune to everyone! If I hadn't undone his seal..." He remembered what Gratos told him.

* * *

 _"You're the one who pulled the trigger."_

* * *

With Ikazuchi's last breath, O-Yamigedo absorbed him completely.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled.

"O-Yamigedo has started moving once more!" Paruko announced as O-Yamigedo roars, "It's O-Yamigedo again!" In the skin of O-Yamigedo, Ikazuchi appeared out as he became different, his skin is purple.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao was relived to see that he's okay.

"I have become one with Ikazuchi, body and soul." His eyes are red as his voice is different it was evil.

"One with Ikazuchi, body and soul?" Gao asked.

"I will live together with my Buddy, Ikazuchi. And I will devour everything living thing in this world!" O-Yamigedo has possessed Ikazuchi.

"So he's totally taken over Ikazuchi's body!" Drum said as Gao clenched his fist and grunted in frustration.

"How is this fair? If I'd been able to understand Ikazuchi's feelings better than... If I'd listened to him. In the end, I couldn't save Ikazuchi!" He started to cry.

"Gao! Get a hold of yourself! It's too soon to give up!" Drum said, "You want to be pals with Ikazuchi, right? Then don't give up until the very end! My Buddy, Gao Mikado is someone unconventional! And no matter how bad the situation is, he thinks of the way to win!"

"Drum is right!" Doble said as the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons card came out of the deck.

"We have been waiting for so long." Meglax said.

"Now is the time for us Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons to fulfill our duty!" Arkaid said.

"We'll give you the power that we received from Tenbu, yeah!" Mizaru said, "He kept complaining, but he finally agreed to it. All right?"

"My name is Alliot!" He said, "This burden might be too heavy for a daddy's boy."

"We Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons unanimously acknowledge you as the Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord." Merak explained and declared.

"Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord?" Drum asked.

"Omni Lord Emblem! Release your full power! A Dragon Lord that exceeds all Dragon Lords!" The Omni Lord Emblem transforms into a card, "We grant him the Super Dragon Lord Emblem, in the name of Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons!"

"Daddy's boy! This card will guide you beyond the limits!" Alliot said.

"I'm your Buddy, Gao. So I'm giving this card to you." Drum said, "I want to be a Buddy monster first, and a Super Dragon Lord second."

"Then we Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons will support you two with all our might!" Alliot said.

"I will devour the defeated. First, the Omni Lords. I can't get over that delicious flavor!" Ikazuchi slithered his tongue, "I will devour you all!"

"Gao! Let's go!" Drum said.

"Yeah." Gao wiped his tears, "We'll defeat him, and get the real Ikazuchi back!" He perform the words of Mighty Sun Fighter, "Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here! Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon Fifth Omni Formation!"

"Hundred Demons lurking in the darkness! Destroy and rampage! Devour the world! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"No matter what dangers might be in store, wherever you find Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! Today, we have the world's most dangerous fight, between Gao Mikado and Ikazuchi! Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Will Paruko Nanana survive this experience?!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"The fight begins with Ikazuchi taking the first move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call Bloody Chainsaw Dragon to the center!" He called out a dragon wearing an armor with blood color and a cape as he carried chainsaw.

"This is Tasuku here with Daisuke." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke are in contact with HQ, "Requesting an emergency deployment of the maximum size Buddy Police Barrier that we discussed!" He requested as the machines appeared as it maximum the barrier around the O-Yamigedo and Gao.

"What's this?! It's a super huge Buddy Police Barrier!" Paruko announced as she saw the barrier.

"Now if we win this fight, we'll destroy his Core Deck Case!" Gao said.

"That's great!" Drum agreed to the plan.

"So what?!" He equipped his item, "Veiled in the darkness, await the mighty jaws of the wicked beast that hungers for misery! I equip, Thunder Claw, Narukami!"

"Right off the bat, he pays one gauge and sets Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons!" Paruko announced.

"Now my Narukami has a critical of 3!" He struck Chainsaw Dragon as he destroyed him.

"When Bloody Chainsaw Dragon is destroyed by an effect, the player's held cards increases!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi drew a card.

"Become my fodder!" He attacks Gao as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I: 10/ Item: Narukami/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"At the end of turn, Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons' effect revives Bloody Chainsaw!" Paruko announced as Bloody Chainsaw has been revived to the center again.

"That's highly effective combo." Ziun said.

"The fight's just beginning, dude!" Burn Nova said.

"Here I go!" Gao said, "I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid to the right!"

"Arkaid is here to serve!" She said.

"And whenever there's a Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon on the field, I can call this guy! I call Explosive Hammer Fuad to the left!" He called him out.

"The battlefield, at long last!" Fuad said.

* * *

At the shelter...

"He's finally on the field!" Baku said as he expected him to come.

"Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad! Armordragon attribute. Size 1. 3000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 3!" Kuguru said after analyzing his status.

* * *

"I pay one gauge and one life to equip! Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" He equipped an item, "I'm going to win this fight, and I'm going to save Ikazuchi!" Gao swings his sword as he destroyed Bloody Chainsaw.

"Then we Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon will support you will all body and soul!" Arkaid said as she makes her attack, "Sand Alchemy Arrow!" She inflicted 2 damage.

"Big Strike Hammer!" He slammed his hammer at Ikazuchi as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 6/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Fuad/None/Arkaid)

(I: 5/ Item: Narukami/ G: 3: None/None/None)

* * *

"Ikazuchi calls three Hundred Demon monsters at once!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the HQ. Commander I was at the machine as he watched the match on the tablet.

"This is bad! At this rate, Gao will... I can't wait any longer. I'm heading there as well!" Commander I said, "It's not complete yet, but I have no choice! In order to capture all Illegal Monsters, I secretly developed this robot. I call it I-Bot!" He created a giant robot that has the Buddy Police emblem on the chest including big glasses.

* * *

"I cast! Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement!" He cast as he drew cards.

"Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement is a Draw Spell that he can use when he has 5 life points or fewer!" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall to the right!" He paid 3 gauge, "The embodiment of destruction that will swallow the world whole. Devour the Hundred Demons and manifest!" All the Hundred Demons on the field have been turned into an orb as O-Yamigedo appeared and devoured it, "Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo!" He regained one life for the Buddy Gift, "Devour him! Devour Gao Mikado!"

* * *

Commander I got inside the I-Bot as he begins to operate it.

"That should do it. Link OK! I-Bot! Take off!" The hatch opens for it to launch.

* * *

O-Yamigedo roared as he unleashes his attack.

"We're going to devour you, Gao Mikado!" O-Yamigedo used his darkness beam attack as it hits Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"It's an overwhelming attack!" Paruko announced as the beam hits one of the machines that operates the barrier as it was destroyed. It surprised Count Dawn, Tasuku, and Daisuke.

"What power!" Daisuke said.

"It broke through the Buddy Police Barrier!" Tasuku said.

"Double Attack!" O-Yamigedo makes another attack.

"I'll take on this attack!" Arkaid said.

"Thank. I move Arkaid to the center!" Gao said as he moved Arkaid to the center now.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's this?! Arkaid has an ability that lets her move to the center, but only when the player takes damage!" Paruko announced as O-Yamigedo attacks Arkaid.

"My turn seems to be at an end now!" She said.

"Arkaid!" Gao yelled as he regained one life and gained a gauge. But then the attack hits the machine again as it broke through the barrier. But the I-Bot came as he protected the tower but when the attack hits him it turns to stone as Commander I who was inside, turned into stone too. The I-Bot fell to the hanger as it crashes down.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked when he heard the noise.

"An explosion near the Buddy Card Office!" Tasuku said.

"There shouldn't be anyone left in that area." Count Dawn said as he recalled.

"That's a relief, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Never mind that!" Zanya said as Ikazuchi makes his attack.

"I will devour your remaining life!"

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he regained one life.

"Tasuku! Daisuke!" Takihara came to them.

"Mister Takihara!" Tasuku said.

"You're here!" Daisuke said.

"How's the fight going?" He asked.

"Right now, they're both at 6 life. It seems it will impossible to completely seal O-Yamigedo." Tasuku said.

"With its power, it breaks through the Buddy Police Barrier, it seems it won't hold much longer at any rate." Daisuke said.

"Please request reinforcements from the government's Emergency Response Headquarters." Count Dawn requested.

"Yes, sir!"

"Due to Ikazuchi's Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons's ability, Glasya Labolas revives in the center position again!" Paruko announced as Glasya has been revived again, "It's Gao's Move, but..." She looks at Gao, "He's frozen in place! And no wonder! In the previous fight, O-Yamigedo's Thunder Mind was activated by the opponent drawing a card!" She use her Takoscope, "Once more, I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed O-Yamigedo's status, "Soectr of Darkness Wasteleand, O-Yamigedo. Hundred Demons attribute. Size 3. Power and Defense are both 8000. A critical of 2. Three abilities!"

"My Thunder Mind activates when I have 6 life or fewer. Now, hurry and Draw! And become my fodder!" Ikazuchi demanded.

"I'm not going to give up anymore!" Gao said, "I won't abandon the fight!" He pulled the switch as it turned sideways, "Draw!" Gao prepared to defend himself, "I'll keep looking for a way to win until the very end!"

"My Thunder Mind activates!" The Yamigedo creature attacks Gao as he was inflicted with 1 damage.

"It's O-Yamigedo's Thunder Mind!" Paruko announced.

"Glasya Labolas's Thunder Mind, activate!" Another one attacks Gao with another one damage.

"The chain of Thunder Minds strike their target!" Paruko announced, "If he Charge and Draws, he'll get hit by the Thunder Minds again!"

"I'm not going to Charge and Draw!" Gao decided, "I've been waiting for this card all this time! I Buddycall Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"All right! I've been waiting for this!" Drum flips over as he landed to the right area.

"Drum. This card that you entrusted to me. I'm going to use it now!"

"Sure thing! Partner!" Drum said.

"A Dragon Lord that exceeds all Dragon Lords! Lead us beyond the limits, and to victory! I pay 2 gauge and super evolve!" Gao pays 2 gauge as Drum boosted himself in flames as he evolves.

"My name is... Fifth Omni Super Dragon! Kaizer Drum! I'm on the scene!" Drum evolves to a new Dragon Lord, he has no armor but he has black gauntlets. Drills on his shoulders and kneecaps, his Drum Sword became a katana. His helmet is bursting in flames.

"You look so cool, Drum!" Gao complimented excitedly.

"Drum evolved!" Daisuke said.

"Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord?" Tasuku asked.

"Kaizer?" Zanya asked.

"Drum?" Tetsuya asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's this?! Dear little Drum has Kaizer Fire Hyper Super Evolved!" Paruko announced.

"Before I attack, I destroy one card on the opponent's field! Pulverizing Sky Roar!" Drum's Emblem glowed as he release a fiery dragon spirit as it burns away Glasya. Then Drum makes his attack at Ikazuchi, "Drum Saber the End!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"Dragon Lord Sword! Dragoemperor!" Gao swings his sword as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Ikazuchi is at 1 life! Talk about a cliffhanger!" Paruko announced, "If Fuad's attack succeeds, it's the Game End!"

"Fuad! Finish off the fighter!"

"All right!" Fuad makes his final attack.

"I cast! Hundred Demon Sorcery, Yamitagae!" He nullified the attack.

"I got sloppy!"

"Explosive Hammer, Fuad's attack is a dud!"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 0: Fuad/None/Kaizer Drum)

(I: 1/ Item: Narukami/ G: 1: None/None/O-Yamigedo)

* * *

Ikazuchi laughed evilly, "You should know that nobody can defeat me! During this turn, your luck will finally run out!" O-Yamigedo makes his attack.

"I won't let you! I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" He nullified the attack as he regained one life.

"Here it is! When the going gets tough, Gao uses his Dragon Shield and regains one life!" Paruko announced.

"Double Attack!" O-Yamigedo devours Gao as he inflicted 2 damage.

"Gao!" Drum yelled.

"Let me devour you!" Ikazuchi attacks with Narukami as he inflicted 1 damage.

"He's down to 2 life, but he survived!" Paruko announced as she realized something, "Wait just a moment please! Due to O-Yamigedo's Thunder Mind and the Thunder Mind from Glasya Labolas, who revived thanks to Reinforce Formation of Hundred Demons. When Gao draws, won't he get hit with a total of 2 damage?!"

Daisuke grunted, "If only he can skip the Draw Phase."

"But the rules of the game says you can't your first draw." Tasuku said.

"Does that mean he's going to lose, yo?!" Tetsuya asked.

 **Your Move**

* * *

"Now, hurry up and Draw. Gao Mikado!" Ikazuchi said.

* * *

At Aibo Academy. The two principals looked around.

"Confirming the students' evacuation took longer than expected." Ikarino said.

"We must hurry to the shelters ourselves, bonjour." Merikomu said as Ikarino noticed something as he looked at the school, "What is it, Ikarino?"

"I feel like the school itself is crying." He assumed.

* * *

"Draw, and become my fodder." Ikazuchi said with a scary look on his face. Gao became nervous because he won't stand a chance against the Thunder Minds.

"That's not gonna happen!" Drum said, "We have a steadfast bond! Draw, Gao!" He encouraged Gao to do it.

"Drum." Gao then smiled to trust his Buddy, "I gotcha!" Gao then drew a card, "Draw!"

"Thunder Mind, activate!" Both creatures attacked Gao as two damage was inflicted as his life is at 0.

"Gao's life is headed towards 0!" Paruko announced.

"I have won!" Ikazuchi declared.

"Steadfast Bond, activate!" Drum burst into flames as he was destroyed and regained Gao 1 life restored.

"1 life?!" Gao asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's this?! His remaining life has changed to 1!" Paruko announced.

"What?!" Ikazuchi asked as Drum has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Once again, I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Drum's status, "Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum. Armordragon and Red Dragon attributes! Size 2. 10000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 3! He has Soulguard, and the Destruction ability we saw earlier. And when your life is about to hit 0, he changes that to 1 life, by discarding one of the cards in his soul!" She explained.

"Howling Blazer!" Drum unleashed the fiery dragon spirit as it burns Glasya again. Ikazuchi then landed on O-Yamigedo as he absorbed him into his body. It evaporates in a purple mist as it destroyed all the machine as the Buddy Police Barrier has been disabled, spreading it around the city.

"What?!" Count Dawn is surprised.

"The Barrier was destroyed from the inside!" Tasuku said.

"By using that purple mist?!" Daisuke asked.

"Wh-what happened?!" Paruko announced as O-Yamigedo roars to attack Gao instantly, "H-Hey! Gao's turn isn't over yet! You can't just..." She tries to stop it but it ignored her. Gao wanted to pull out his weapon to stop it but O-Yamigedo flies over him, "He flew!"

"What?!" Gao asked as O-Yamigedo is flying away to retreat.

"Just what's going on, yo?" Tetsuya asked.

"He saw that he couldn't win, so he threw a hissy fit." Burn Nova said.

"So he forfeited himself out?" Daisuke asked.

"No. That's not all." Miserea said.

"It seems he has another goal in mind." Variable Cord said. Paruko then follows O-Yamigedo as it continues to fly off.

"O-Yamigedo has begun moving! Where could he be headed?" Paruko asked as she noticed where it was heading to, "Whoa! That's our beloved alma mater, our own Aibo Academy! Could it be, could it be?!" O-Yamigedo landed on the Fighting Stage as it begins to sprout its thread, "O-Yamigedo has attached itself to Aibo Academy! He's started to spew some thread-like substance! What does this all mean?!"

"It's a cocoon." Tasuku knows what it is.

"Is he planning..." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. O-Yamigedo is trying to make a cocoon!"

"Then that means..." Burn Nova said.

"He intends to evolve further." Count Dawn said. The thread continues to spew as the school is somehow turning to stone.

"U-u-u-unbelievable! Everything that threads touch is turning to stone!" Paruko announced after witnessing the environmental state.

"We have to stop him!" Gao said.

"I hear you, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"We won't let you!" Noboru said as Inverse Fiends appeared in front of them, "We'll settle our scores after Master Yamigedo achieve his final form and awakens." He said as they fly down to their master.

"Wait!" Gao yelled, "Hey!" Then Gao noticed the thread as he avoid touching it. O-Yamigedo continues to spew for his cocoon as he completed wrapped himself into a cocoon.

"Our Aibo Academy..." Tetsuya said sadly.

"What in the world is going to happen?" Zanya asked.

"We have to save the world." Drum said.

"Yeah! Noboru, our seniors, Grandpa Tenbu, and Ikazuchi too!" Gao said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"I never thought O-Yamigedo would be such a sore loser. And to think he was planning to take drastic measures." Ryuusei said.

"No choice at the matter. The next chapter is infiltrating the cocoon and stopping the Inverse Fiends. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Galactic ideas please. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	43. The Petrification of Chotokyo

Chapter 43: The Petrification of Chotokyo

* * *

O-Yamigedo landed on the Fighting Stage as it begins to sprout its thread, "O-Yamigedo has attached itself to Aibo Academy! He's started to spew some thread-like substance! What does this all mean?!"

"It's a cocoon." Tasuku knows what it is.

"Is he planning..." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. O-Yamigedo is trying to make a cocoon!"

"Then that means..." Burn Nova said.

"He intends to evolve further." Count Dawn said. The thread continues to spew as the school is somehow turning to stone.

"U-u-u-unbelievable! Everything that threads touch is turning to stone!" Paruko announced after witnessing the environmental state.

"We have to stop him!" Gao said.

"I hear you, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"We won't let you!" Noboru said as Inverse Fiends appeared in front of them, "We'll settle our scores after Master Yamigedo achieve his final form and awakens." He said as they fly down to their master.

"Wait!" Gao yelled, "Hey!" Then Gao noticed the thread as he avoid touching it. O-Yamigedo continues to spew for his cocoon as he completed wrapped himself into a cocoon.

* * *

The newscopter came as it went around the area of the cocoon.

"Everyone, can you see the terrible sight before us?" Ms. Hanana announced, "The colossal monster that crashed in Cho-Shibuya and headed towards Aibo Academy has spewed thread and covered itself, creating a giant cocoon. What's terrifying is that that the giant cocoon continues to spread out threads, each of which has the power to turn anything it touches into stone." She explained as the petrifaction spreads through town, "Already, everything within a 5 km radius of Aibo Academy has been turned to stone. The government has responded to this situation by urging Chotokyo residents to evacuate or take refuge in underground shelters."

"Ms. Tamako! The Self Defense Forces have requested us to take shelter!" The pilot said.

"All right. Let's head back." She said as she makes her announcement, "In a few moments, the Self Defense Forces' helicopter attack will commence. Will this operation succeed? Let's hope it does." The newscopter then leaves to take shelter.

* * *

At the Sky Home. The whole members are starting a meeting.

"Count Dawn! Why can't we participate in this operation?!" Zanya asked.

"The situation has changed." Count Dawn said, "Of course we still need to seal Yamigedo, but it's been decided that stopping that giant cocoon's petrification of the Earth takes priority."

"But isn't that far too dangerous?" Kiri asked.

"Right now, it looks like Yamigedo is sleeping inside his cocoon. The petrification threads are what we have to beware of." Count Dawn said.

"So all we can do is bite our nails and watch?" Drum asked as Gao clenched our fist.

"Ikazuchi." Gao is still worried about his friend as he remembered Ikazuchi got absorbed by O-Yamigedo.

* * *

 _"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled as O-Yamigedo starts to move again._

 _"O-Yamigedo has started moving once more!" Paruko announced, "It's O-Yamigedo again!" The skin burst out as Ikazuchi came out as his appearance is difference, his skin is purple._

 _"Ikazuchi!" Gao is relived to see his friend again._

 _"I have become one with Ikazuchi, body and soul." Ikazuchi voice is different as he was possessed by O-Yamigedo._

 _"One with Ikazuchi, body and soul?" Gao asked._

 _"I will live together with my Buddy, Ikazuchi. And I will devour every living thing in this world!"_

* * *

Gao felt frustrated after seeing his friend get possessed by his own. Daisuke looked at Gao.

'Gao... I know how you feel.'

"Check it out. Looks like it's about to begin." Count Dawn said as they looked at the orb to see the Self Defense Force in action.

* * *

At Cho-Shibuya, the Self Defense Forces are heading towards the cocoon.

"Squad Leader speaking. Our attack has been authorized. We will begin our charge. As planned, we will approach as close as possible before firing our rockets. All units should watch out for threads to avoid petrification!" Squad Leader commenced a plan.

"S-Squad leader! Look at that!" A soldier pilot said as he noticed something. They saw Buddyfight cards as Hundred Demons were called out.

"Wh-what is that?!" Squad Leader asked.

* * *

"Wh-what's this?!" Count Dawn asked as he was surprised.

* * *

Multiple Hundred Demons were summoned as they were protecting the cocoon.

"I-illegal monsters!" Ms. Hanana said as she and the cameraman were at the launchpad at the rooftop, "A terrifying number of monsters have appeared at Aibo Academy, as if protecting the cocoon!" She announced.

* * *

"That Yamigedo. Isn't he asleep inside the cocoon?" Count Dawn wondered.

* * *

Bloody Chainsaw Dragon roared as he charges in to attack. The others followed to attack.

* * *

"This is bad. A helicopter's no match for a monster's speed!" Tasuku said.

"They'll get crashed down!" Daisuke said.

* * *

They attacked but then a Buddy Monster came as it fires its attack and destroyed them. It was Ultimate CardBurn who came into action. Takihara and the Buddy Police came with monsters from Hero World to help fight.

* * *

"It's the Buddy Police!" Gao said.

"There are so many of them!" Drum said.

"Looks like the cavalries have arrived for this moment." Daisuke said.

"We're counting you!" Zanya said.

* * *

"To all Buddy Police Officers! Our mission is to eliminate the illegal monsters and clear a path for the helicopters!" Cardburn explained.

"Here we go!" Takihara said.

"Yes sir!" All Buddy Police said as they start their battle against Hundred Demons. Many Assault Leaders shoots at monsters and many Lightning Chasers attacked with their motorbikes. Heroic Blader battled against Chainsaw as he destroyed him. Then Core Tech Five combined together.

"Einder!"

"Zweider!"

"Dreider!"

"Complete! Infinite Robo, Mathematics!" Together they used the weapon to destroyed them at once, "Four Arithmetical Operations Slash!"

* * *

"That was wonderful!" Zanya said.

"That's our senior officers for you!" Tetsuya said.

* * *

"All right! We're doing great! Keep pushing!" Takihara said as he saw something, "What was that?!" He saw something coming from below as it was Venom Nova, coming towards them.

* * *

Drum is surprised, "That's...!"

* * *

Venom Nova swings around as in spiraling attack as it hits Ultimate Cardburn and destroyed him.

"Ultimate Card Burn!" Takihara yelled.

* * *

"Big Bro!" Ricky said.

"That's Venom Nova!" Ban recognized.

* * *

Then Kage Ziun appeared as it waves its punch as it destroyed many monsters.

* * *

"Kage Ziun!" Zanya recognized.

* * *

Then Death Asmodai, Dark Miserea, Twilight Count appears as they shoots their attacks, destroying every monster in sight.

* * *

"Dark Miserea." Kiri said.

"Twilight Count." Count Dawn said.

"That knockoff of me." Asmodai said.

* * *

Then the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords appeared as they all came together.

* * *

"Devilgadez and Catastrophe Cord." Rouga said.

"And Crazed Tenbu, too!" Drum said.

"What bad timing for them to be here." Daisuke said.

"All of the Inverse Omni Lords are assembled." Tasuku said.

* * *

Catastrophe Cord then used it Dragonarms as it used its Typhoon to destroyed the monsters in sight. Crazed Tenbu used his Howling Fire as he burns them away.

* * *

"A-All of the Buddy Police's monsters!" Drum said.

"All of them eliminated instantly!" Ryuusei said.

"This is unbelievable. They may look like us, but their powers are immeasurable." Count Dawn said.

* * *

The helicopters are still in the air.

"Are you all right, Buddy Police?" Squad Leader asked.

"Don't worry about us! It's important to attack the cocoon!" Takihara said.

"Understood." The helicopter units are at the cocoon, "We're right in front of the cocoon. Firing!" They about to make aim.

"Squad Leader! Below us!" The pilot said as they saw something below. It was the threads as it was heading towards them, "The threads are attacking us!"

"Evasive maneuver, now!" They tried to avoid, however, the threads got them first.

"Th-The attack helicopters!" Takihara said. Then Takihara saw Mathematics as it was caught by Devilgadez and was getting pulled apart. Devilgadez roars as it pulls off Mathematics's arms as it fires its attack, destroying Mathematics instantly, "Mathematic!"

"O-Office Takihara!" A Buddy Police member said as Takihara saw the threads are coming towards them.

"We've got to dodge those threads!" Takihara said as he shoots the threads to avoid touching them. The Buddy Police members are shooting as well but the threads got to some of them first, "No!"

* * *

"Mister Takihara!" Gao yelled.

* * *

Takihara got caught by the threads as all have fallen to the ground, turning to stone.

* * *

Everyone was surprised of what they saw.

"Total annihilation." Rouga said.

"No, they still have vital signs." Kiri said, "They've been turned to stone, but they're still alive."

"Which means we still have a chance to save them if we have the time." Daisuke said as Gao noticed that the Inverse Omni Lords are together as they revealed the astral projection of Ikazuchi who is possessed by O-Yamigedo.

"Th-That's..." Gao said.

* * *

At the shelter.

"The Defense Force and Buddy Police joint operation has ended in failure. It appears that the petrification surrounding the giant cocoon is progressing. Will there be a second operation? So far, there have been no further announcement from the government." Ms. Hanana announced. The Buddy Police Youth are in the shelter, making their preparations.

"Gao. This is the deck you asked for." Baku said as he handed Gao an improved deck.

"Thank you, Baku." Gao takes it.

"That's the best deck-building I can do right now. If only I had a little more time." Baku said.

"Sorry to ask such a big favor. I'll make good use of it. Especially with the cards that Daisuke gave me." He recalled the time.

* * *

 _At the hallway in the shelter. Daisuke is discussing something with Gao._

 _"Huh? You have something for me to use?" Gao asked._

 _"Yeah." Daisuke nodded as he pulled out three cards and showed it to Gao. Gao and Drum were surprised._

 _"Whoa! What are these?" Drum asked._

 _"These are Dragonic Armors, created by Armordeity, Dynamis. I'm giving these to you."_

 _"Is it okay for us to use these? I mean these are Dragonic Armors after all." Gao said._

 _"Don't worry, it works for others." Daisuke said._

 _"But why would you wanna give away something that was made by Dynamis?" Drum asked._

 _"My deck has already become a Star Dragon World deck so I figure I can give to someone who would use it."_

 _"Thanks, Daisuke! I'll make use of these! And I promise to not let you down!" He raised his fist._

 _"Yeah, thank you, Gao." He fist bumped._

* * *

"Now I got to head back to the Sky Room right away." Gao said.

"Gao, are you sure?" Baku asked as Gao is confused, "I heard that Count Dawn told the Buddy Police Youth Members to head to the shelters for just one hour." He recalled, "But that's not so they can fine-tune their decks, is it?"

"Are you sure you don't need to talk to Hana and your family?" Kuguru asked.

Gao chuckled, "Well, you see... It would be awkward to see them again."

"Hey! I found Big Brother Gao!" Hanako said as she and her family founded him, "Dad! Mom! Grandma! They're over here!" Gao felt nervous after seeing his family again.

"Mom. Dad." He chuckled nervously, "Um. That is.."

"I just got a message from the Buddy Police." Suzumi said.

"Go out there and fight. There are people who have put all their faith in you. So if you want to help everyone no matter the cost, we won't stop you." Takeshi said, "We want to cheer you on."

"Thank you, Dad, Mom." Gao thanked.

"Now, about you trying to sneak off because it would be awkward to tell us..." Suzumi recalled as they bow in forgiveness.

"We're really sorry!" They apologized.

* * *

At the Sky Home. Zanya got his message from his father as he sees him on his phone.

"Father?" Zanya asked.

"Zanya. Right now, the police are committing all their forces to supporting the Defense Forces. I'm sorry, but I can't meet with you right now." The Commissioner said.

"I understand that. I was just surprised that you called me, Father." Zanya said.

"I've been apprised of the situation. No matter what happens, be conscious of your duty as a Buddy Police Youth Member, and carry out your sense of justice."

"Yes, sir!"

"Commissioner Kisaragi!" Zanya heard another voice in the phone as it was a police officer, speaking to Commissioner, "Underground Shelter 533 is awaiting your orders!"

"I understand. I'll head there right away. I'm hanging up now. Oh, and one more thing, Zanya." He said as Zanya wondered, "I'm proud of you, son." He said as Zanya ended the call and bowed.

"Zanya Kisaragi, heading into combat! Father!"

* * *

At the dining room of the Sky Home.

"Please, we're begging you!" Sebastian and the maids begged to Tetsuya as he was surprised.

"Wh-What's up?! This is so sudden!" Tetsuya said.

"Mistress Suzuha is everything to us! She is our reason for living!" The red maid said.

"If Mistress Suzuha were to disappear, we couldn't go on living!" The greed maid said.

"Please, please bring her home to us!" Sebastian said as they bowed lower for their serious situation.

"It'll be a way to thank them for all they do for us. Say yes, Tetsuya." Asmodai recommended for the consideration as it surprised Tetsuya.

"W-Well, I wish I could, but..."

"It'll be fine. If the two of us join forces, we'll have an overwhelming victory, and no mistake! Isn't that right?" He asked.

"Did you just say 'the two of us'?" Rucy came out as he asked the question. It made Asmodai nervous as he decide to change it.

"Did I say that, Tetsuya?"

"All three of you! I'm begging you, raised your faces!" Tetsuya recommended as they lifted their faces.

"If the three of us..." Asmodai said.

"Join forces together!" Rucy said.

"We'll have a decisive victory, and no mistake!" Tetsuya said as they posed for the sign of 'Don't Worry!', "You can rely on us!"

"Thank you so much!" Sebastian said.

* * *

At the shelter. Daisuke was getting ready for his battle, as he was about to put his deck in, he felt a jolt from his hand as he felt the pain.

He grunted, "Damn that Ikazuchi..." He remembered the time when he tried to activate the Future Force as Ikazuchi shocked his hand. He tried to move his hand a little to see if it still moves, "I don't know if I can still do this."

"Big Brother Daisuke?" Daisuke heard Haruka as he turned and saw her and his mom, "Haruka. Mom."

"I heard you're going out to fight, aren't you?" His mom said.

"Yeah." He nodded as he looked at his hand.

"Is something wrong with your hand there?" She asked.

Daisuke looked as he turned, "No, it's not."

"Liar." Haruka said, "Your hand's hurt, right?" She asked.

"Haruka..."

"That Ikazuchi guy did something bad to it. Why didn't you go to the hospital or something?"

"It's only a mild shock, it's not that bad." Daisuke said.

"Let me see." His mom said as she walks to him to check on the hand.

"No, I told you it's fine."

"Listen. If you keep saying it's fine, it won't make it better. Now let me see." She looked at Daisuke's hand as he felt the numbness, "I suppose you should go and battle. But don't overdo it. Once this is over, go see a doctor."

Daisuke sighed, "All right, Mom. I understand."

"Hey." Haruka walks to him, "Can I see your hand?" She requested as he showed her his hand. She pulled something from her pocket as she wrapped around his hand, it was her handkerchief that is red with a black dragon mark on it, "I made it myself! I wanted to give you as a gift, but I wanted to do this now!"

Daisuke looked amazed when he looked at the handkerchief, he then smiled, "Haruka..." He kneel down as he hugged down, "Thank you. I'll be back. I promise, we'll make the time once this is all over."

"Yeah! Thank you so much, Big Brother Daisuke!" She hugged back. Their mom watched them as she shed a tear and wiped it.

"You really have mature so much, Daisuke." Then she looked around, "Say, where's Ryuuga?" She asked.

"Right here!" Ryuuga said as he came out of the deck, "I'm here!"

"Ryuuga. Don't ruined the moment." Daisuke said.

"That's rude, Daisuke." She said as she rubbed Ryuuga's head, "Thank you for taking care of my son for so long."

Ryuuga chuckled, "Well, I have been helping him for so long."

"Then please take good care of him."

"Understand!"

* * *

"Wh-What did you say?!" Count Dawn asked as he was surprised by a requested from Kazane with her mom, "You're asking me to take you along with me, as my Buddy?! Ridiculous! I flew here in a hurry because you said you had something important to discuss!"

"It's not ridiculous! I'm totally serious!" Kazane said with her serious look on her face, "I already talked about with Mom and Blade. I want to be your Buddy, Mister Omni Lord! I want to save Kem-Kem, no matter what!"

"Th-This is out of the question! I'm leaving now!" Count Dawn said as he turns to leave.

"Please wait! Count Dawn!" Blade said as Count Dawn turned back and stopped, "I'm well aware that this is ill-mannered. But please, won't you listen to Kazane's request?"

"I can't believe you're saying this nonsense as well! You're Kazane's Buddy monster, aren't you?!" Count Dawn asked.

"Exactly! If I could, I would go along with Kazane. But unfortunately, I am no Omni Lord, and I am from a different world than you. Kazane wishes to help you, from the bottom of her heart. Please, accept her feelings." Blade explained as he requested.

"Mister Omni Lord, please! I promise I'll be useful!" Kazane begged.

"You should take her along, Dawnie." Her mother considered, "My kids' really handy to have around!"

"That's not the issue!" Count Dawn complained as he calmed down and thinks, "Sir Bladewing Phoenix. I shall be borrowing your Buddy. I promise on my title of Seventh Omni Earth Lord that I will do everything in my power to protect Kazane Fujimiya." He swore as he held his emblem. Then Kazane hugged him.

"Yay! It's a pleasure to work with you, Mister Parasol!" She said excitedly.

"P-Parasol?!"

"K-Kazane! That's ill-mannered!" Blade said as Kazane's mother laughed.

* * *

Later, at sunset. Suzaku watches the cocoon.

"What are you doing?" Tasuku asked as Suzaku saw him coming in his Buddy Skill with Jack.

"I was just gazing at the cocoon. It's unusual, after all." Suzaku said.

"We'll be starting the operation soon. We'll move to the location using the Sky Room, so we'd prefer you to stay there and wait." Tasuku explained as he advised.

"Good grief. Your words certainly are prickly. I suppose once one has lost trust, it's not so easy to regain it." He said as he still remembered that Tasuku hates him for stealing Jack and ruined the future. Then he descended down to the Sky Room.

"Tasuku. Do you really intend to fight alongside him?" Jack asked, "I can't trust him."

"I feel the same way, Jack. And Daisuke does too since he destroyed Ryuusei just for getting his way. But we want to save..." He looked at cocoon, "The entire world."

* * *

At night...

"The petrification threads have only turned the surface of the planet to stone." Neginoyama said as all the groups are in position for the operation, "In other words, everything underground is free of the petrification effect. I'm sure you all know that Aibo Academy has an underground cave system." They looked as they saw an entrance that shows a door with red half and blue color with A in the center, "This is one of the entrances. If you go through there, you can walk directly under Aibo Academy while avoiding the petrification threads. However, the entrance will soon be sealed up by the petrification threads." He turned to the group, "Knowing that, are you still determined to go?" He asked for their opinions.

"The petrification caused by Yamigedo's cocoon is spreading even as we speak. We can't delay." Count Dawn said, "This time, we cannot fail. If that petrification is left unchecked, it will cover the entire planet. But if we join forces, we will be able to seal Yamigedo for certain! Or rather, we must."

"What about you, Daisuke? You sure you want to come with us?" Tasuku asked Daisuke.

"I may not have an Omni Lord like you guys. But I want to do what I can to help. That's why I wanted to do this because of the future. I want to change it for the better." Daisuke said.

"Agreed." Tasuku nodded.

 **Buddy Skill On**

They activated their Buddy Skills as they are prepared to enter to the underground caves.

"Let's go, Gao! Daisuke!" Tasuku said.

"All right, Senior Tasuku!" Gao said.

"Let's do this, Partner!" Daisuke said.

"Let us go forth." Kiri said.

"Yes." Rouga said.

"Time to roll, Ricky?" Ban asked.

"You got it, kii!" Ricky said. Then Kazane activated her Buddy Skill as she got bat wings on her shoes.

"Thank you, Mister Parasol!" She thanked Count Dawn happily.

"Yes, yes." He turned as he blushed a little.

"Allow me to guide you." Neginoyama said as he got onto Tetsuya's Banana.

"We're counting on you, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Looks like we're all ready now." Asmodai said.

"Time to go to work!" Count Dawn said.

"Yeah!" They all headed inside the entrance.

* * *

At the Buddy Police HQ at the different location. Stella was there, locating on visual.

"Buddy Police Youth are on the move!" A female operative said.

"Good luck, everyone!" Stella said as Count Dawn's bat was next to her.

* * *

At the underground cave, Sophia and Ges Shido noticed the intruders on her orb.

"As we thought, they're coming." Sophia said.

"Those guys are nothing to worry about." Noboru said as he Jin, and Sakuya are coming to them.

"We can give them a warm welcome." Jin recommended.

"Who knows? We might give them a parting gift." Sakuya said.

"We'll crush them thoroughly!" Genma said as he, Suzuha, and Kemura are coming.

"Very well. We will all face them head-on. Follow me." Sophia said.

"You think you can just decide things on your own?" Davide asked as he was standing on the pillar, "Did I ever say I'd be working with you guys?" He asked, "Don't make plans like you think you're in charge, Miss Spasibo!" He complained as he smirked.

"What did you say?" Sophia asked as she starts to get mad. It freaked Ges Shido as he tries to calm them down.

"Both of you, stop it!" Ges Shido said.

"Silence!" He heard a voice as Ikazuchi who is possessed by Yamigedo as he used astral projection to discuss them something, "I am Yamigedo. In order to further evolve my body, I must remain still. Do not permit the Omni Lords near my body. Use the Inverse Omni Lords that I gave you to defeat the Omni Lords! The losers will be turned to stone, no matter who they may be."

"So if we lose, we'll be turned to stone?" Ges Shido asked for the consequences.

"That's right." Sophia said.

* * *

The operating team are flying as fast as they can to reach the cocoon on Aibo Academy. Neginoyama then sensed something.

"Please stop for a moment!" Neginoyama said as they stopped. He then pulled out his tablet.

"What's wrong, teacher?" Tetsuya asked.

"We've come out into an awfully wide space." Ban said as he looked at the field around them.

"It looks like the path splits up several ways, but which way should we go?" Rouga asked.

"This is strange. This isn't how this should be." Neginoyama said after checking the map on his tablet.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Daisuke asked as they felt an earthquake.

"What's going on?!" Gao asked as the ground begins to crack as it begins to split.

"What?!" Count Dawn asked.

"A fissure!" Gao noticed as the ground cracks up as Count Dawn, Kazane, and Neginoyama are going from above.

"Count Dawn!" Gao yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ban yelled as he splits with Kiri and Rouga. Tetsuya and Zanya are splitting from Tasuku, Daisuke, and Suzaku.

"Asmodai!" Tetsuya yelled.

"Tetsuya, don't fly! Stay low." Asmodai said. The fissure stopped as the group got into split paths.

"Th-This is..." Gao said as he saw something coming as it was Ikazuchi/Yamigedo, "Ikazuchi!" Ikazuchi/Yamigedo smirked.

"Ikazchi has already become one with me." He said.

"Heh. You've saved us the trouble of looking for you!" Ban said as Ricky got off of him.

"I'll defeat him right here, kii!" Ricky said as he swings his arms around to a fling attack but then he got shocked by the lightning.

"So he's made barriers around us." Kiri said as he noticed the boundary.

"It is impossible to break through my barriers. If you wish to reach me, you must defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde." He said as the team looked at the tunnels they were at.

"How come you're not personally fighting us?!" Drum asked, "We haven't settled our scores yet!"

"It's no use." Count Dawn said, "That's a psychic projection in the shape of Ikazuchi." He recognized what it is, "The real Yamigedo is probably unable to move." He explained.

"So does that mean..." Daisuke said.

"That we have a greatest chance right now!" Tasuku said.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled.

"Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not giving up! I'm going to become pals with Ikazuchi, for sure!" He swore, "I told you once before! I will seal Yamigedo, and get the real Ikazuchi back! So don't you give up either! Reclaim your true self back from Yamigedo!"

"G-Gao!" Drum said.

"If you lose to the Inverse Fiend Horde, you will be turned to stone. Be prepared." Ikazuchi said as the psychic projection. Count Dawn reached his hand as he touched the barrier.

"This barrier is created using the Disaster Force?" Count Dawn asked, "Why would Yamigedo use this?"

"Count Dawn, can you hear me?! I have terrible news!" Stella said on the communication.

"What's going on?"

* * *

At the HQ...

"The petrification threads are spreading at an increased rate!" Stella informed as she looked at the monitor, "If this continues, they'll cover the surface of Earth with twelve hours!"

* * *

"Preposterous! That's too fast! At that rate, this world will be destroyed!" Count Dawn said as the thread is spreading further into the city.

"Looks like things are finally getting serious." Asmodai said.

"So we have no choice but to go down the road he's leading us." Ban said as they looked at the tunnel.

"But that force all of us to split up." Rouga said.

"No choice at the matter." Daisuke said.

"Well, it's almost certainly a trap." Suzaku said.

"Mister Parasol..." Kazane said concernedly as Count Dawn nodded. Gao and Drum looked at the tunnel.

"Gao..." Drum said.

"Let's go, everyone!" Gao said, "No matter what traps await us, let's defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde, and reach Yamigedo!" He clenched his fist, "We can't afford to lose! We're gonna win! See you all at Aibo Academy!"

"Yeah!" Then all split up, taking the paths they're supposed to take.

* * *

In the underwater, a submarine was floating. Inside of it, Elf was checking on the calculations.

"The Disaster Force signal we just picked up was really massive."

"In all probability, Ikazuchi's Dark Core activated." Kyoya said, "I gave him one, through Sophia."

"Even so, those were some terrifying large numbers. Probably equal to you, Kyoya."

"If it wasn't at least that big, it would be a problem. After all, it took me a lot of work to get this far." Kyoya said, "I'll be the one to save the world."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"The team has split up now! Hopefully we won't get to be petrified if we lose."

"We won't be, Ryuusei. Before we announced the next chapter. I want to ask the viewers."

"Hm?"

"On Buddyfight Triple D. I have an idea to upgrade my Galactic deck to something different. How does Photonic sound?"

"Photonic?"

"The galaxies are made of photon energy so I figure this will come for the new version for you, Ryuusei."

"Oh, I get it!"

"So give me a review of what you think and give me those ideas for that. The next chapter will be the Star Dragon World battle for Tasuku against Sophia. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	44. Crossnized Battle: Tasuku vs Sophia

Chapter 44: Crossnized Battle: Tasuku vs Sophia

* * *

Catastrophe Cord then used it Dragonarms as it used its Typhoon to destroyed the monsters in sight. Crazed Tenbu used his Howling Fire as he burns them away.

* * *

"A-All of the Buddy Police's monsters!" Drum said.

"All of them eliminated instantly!" Ryuusei said.

"This is unbelievable. They may look like us, but their powers are immeasurable." Count Dawn said.

* * *

The helicopters are still in the air.

"Are you all right, Buddy Police?" Squad Leader asked.

"Don't worry about us! It's important to attack the cocoon!" Takihara said.

"Understood." The helicopter units are at the cocoon, "We're right in front of the cocoon. Firing!" They about to make aim.

"Squad Leader! Below us!" The pilot said as they saw something below. It was the threads as it was heading towards them, "The threads are attacking us!"

"Evasive maneuver, now!" They tried to avoid, however, the threads got them first.

"Th-The attack helicopters!" Takihara said. Then Takihara saw Mathematics as it was caught by Devilgadez and was getting pulled apart. Devilgadez roars as it pulls off Mathematics's arms as it fires its attack, destroying Mathematics instantly, "Mathematic!"

"O-Office Takihara!" A Buddy Police member said as Takihara saw the threads are coming towards them.

"We've got to dodge those threads!" Takihara said as he shoots the threads to avoid touching them. The Buddy Police members are shooting as well but the threads got to some of them first, "No!"

* * *

"Mister Takihara!" Gao yelled.

* * *

Takihara got caught by the threads as all have fallen to the ground, turning to stone.

* * *

Everyone was surprised of what they saw.

"Total annihilation." Rouga said.

"No, they still have vital signs." Kiri said, "They've been turned to stone, but they're still alive."

"Which means we still have a chance to save them if we have the time." Daisuke said as Gao noticed that the Inverse Omni Lords are together as they revealed the astral projection of Ikazuchi who is possessed by O-Yamigedo.

* * *

At the first path of the tunnel, Tasuku, Daisuke, and Suzaku, with their buddies are walking on the path. Jack then recalled what Ikazuchi said.

* * *

 _"If you lose to the Inverse Fiend Horde, you will be turned to stone. Be prepared." Ikazuchi said as his psychic projection faded._

* * *

Jack stopped.

"Jack?" Tasuku asked as they noticed Jack stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to check on your condition again?" Ryuuga offered.

"Uh, no. I'm fine." Jack said, 'If we lose, I will lose Tasuku once more. And I won't be able to repay my debts to Daisuke and Ryuusei for helping him.' He remembered what happens if Tasuku loses as he sees him, turning to stone by the threads. And he sees Daisuke turned to stone if he loses too, "Let's hurry!" Jack heads off. Daisuke looks at Jack.

'I know how you feel, Jack.' Daisuke looked at Tasuku, 'Wouldn't want him to lose himself and his Buddy. I'll help him later on.'

* * *

Sophia was sitting on the edge as she looks at her Dark Core. She then remembered what Kyoya told her.

* * *

 _At the submarine._

 _"Sophia." Kyoya turned when he was looking at the Dark Core in the incubator, "I'd like you to use this Star Dragon World deck."_

 _"Yes." Sophia said._

 _"You're certainly obedient when you're in front of Kyoya." Suzaku said as she noticed that he was here._

 _"Let me introduce you. This is my friend, Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord." Kyoya introduced._

 _"When I'm in this form, I'm Suzaku Kenran, Kyoya." Suzaku said as he smiled. Sophia had an unexpected look on her face as Kyoya chuckled._

 _"Oh, that's right."_

* * *

"Following his wishes is the only thing I must do." Sophia said.

* * *

For the path that Gao and Drum took, the path they took, closes as the path from the ground opened up.

"The path changed again." Drum said.

"We're probably being led to where the Inverse Fiend Horde are." Gao assumed.

"Fine by me! We'll accept that challenge!"

"Let's go!" They head off to the path that was opened.

* * *

For the path that Zanya and Tetsuya took. Zanya received the call from Kiri and Rouga.

"If Yamigedo can sense our movements..." Kiri said.

"That means we're going to have to fight in order to reach the cocoon." Zanya said.

"I wish I knew which team is gonna be the first to fight the Inverse Fiend Horde, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Whoever it might be, if those guys lose, it's the end for all of us." Asmodai said.

"That's true, but..." Kiri said but then the phone lost the connection as it ended the call.

"Kiri! Kiri!" Zanya tried to get him to respond but no luck. Tsukikage then opened his scroll, 'Signal Jamming.'

* * *

For the path that Kiri and Rouga took, Kiri's phone has lost transmission.

"It's no good. I can't reach them." Kiri said as he ended the call, "The signal disruption is getting worse. It seems we can't even exchange information with each other."

"So what?" Rouga asked, "There's only one thing we must do."

* * *

For the path that Ban and Ricky took...

"We're gonna make those Inverse Fiend Horde feel the burn! All we need to do is win!" Ban said with encouragement and a thumb up.

"You said it, Big Bro, kii!" Ricky said as he gave his thumb up.

* * *

For the path that Kazane, Count Dawn, and Neginoyama.

"The people who were turned to stone are still alive, right?" Kazane asked.

"We've confirmed life signs. They're definitely not dead." Count Dawn said.

'But if we're not able to seal Yamigedo...' She thinks for concern, 'Everyone will stay stone forever.'

* * *

Back at the path that Tasuku, Daisuke, and Suzaku went.

"I've observed humans for a very long time now. That's why I can tell." Suzaku said as he recalled about the future he saw, "Even if we succeed in sealing Yamigedo, we can't change the fate of humanity."

"If you're talking about the future we saw. You're wrong." Tasuku said.

"Because if we did succeed, the future will be changed once we seal Yamigedo." Daisuke said.

"I understand how you two feel. But I don't have high expectations for you humans."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Tasuku." Jack said, "Do we have a chance of winning our fight against the Inverse Fiend Horde?" He asked.

"Our opponent will probably be Sophia Sakharov. We know her style of combat." Tasuku said, "We won't lose."

Jack sighed, "I'm relived to hear that."

"Jack?"

"Hey, Daisuke..." Ryuuga tug on Daisuke's hand.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"Is Jack worried about Tasuku?" He asked as Daisuke looked at Jack.

"Could be. If Tasuku were to lose, it would mean for Jack to lose his partner again. And I don't think he can take that much pain."

"But what are we going to do if Tasuku does lose? He'll turned to stone if that happens."

"That's why I'm here."

"Hm?"

"I'll take his place if he loses. Suzaku and Jack will help me as well."

"Wait, is that okay to do that?"

"I'm doing this to help. I don't want Tasuku's life to be in vain if it happens. And besides... I kinda owe him for helping you out, Ryuuga."

"Daisuke..."

"Tasuku Ryuenjiy. Daisuke Masamune." Sophia said as she appears in front of them, "I've been waiting for you two."

"Sophia Sakharov!" Tasuku said.

"So she's here after all!" Daisuke said.

"You were lying in wait!" Jack said.

"We knew all along!" Ryuuga said.

"I want to talk to you. But to Tasuku, you Daisuke just listen." She said as she moved aside, showing the wall opening, leading to another path.

"What is she doing?" Daisuke asked.

"What are you trying to pull?" Tasuku asked.

"I've been saved by you many times already. So I will repay my debt to you now." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I understand what she's means." Daisuke said, "She's letting us continue our mission."

"He's right. I won't interfere with your quest. You can go straight to Yamigedo."

"You don't intend to fight?"

"Yes."

"But what about Ikazuchi or Yamigedo?" Daisuke asked.

"I have no intention of obeying his orders."

"What is your aim?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why are you doing this?" Ryuuga asked.

"Are these orders from Kyoya Gaen?" Tasuku asked as Sophia nodded, "Right now, the Earth is facing total annihilation! What are you plotting at a time like this?!" He asked as Sophia remembered something about her reason discussion with Suzaku.

* * *

 _At the Sky Tower..._

 _"Then you're serious about abandoning your fight with Tasuku Ryuenji?" Suzaku asked._

 _"Yes." Sophia said._

 _"You can't go against Kyoya, right?" He asked, "I understand. If that's how it is..."_

* * *

'I will support you.' Suzaku thinks as he smiled and hides it with his fan and then closed it, "Daisuke has the point here. Our goal is to seal Yamigedo, not defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde." He recalled.

"But we can't let them go free either!" Tasuku said.

"But Suzaku and Daisuke have their point here." Jack said as he agreed.

"Jack! What are you saying?"

"Tasuku. We have to consider, taking her request. I know you don't want to let them go, but we have people to save." Daisuke said.

"Do you understand what you're saying? You're a Buddy Police, you can't just let them go." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku..."

"Tasuku! We don't have any time to argue!" Jack said, "If our opponent has no desire to fight, we should head to Yamigedo, as quickly as possible!"

"He's right! If we don't hurry along, the Earth will be turned to stone by the time we wasted!" Ryuuga said.

"If we lose the fight, we'll be turned to stone. The best strategy would be to avoid risk as much as possible, in case the worst should happen." Suzaku explained, "Am I wrong?"

"He's right about that. We don't want to end up like the others. We need to go while we have the chance." Daisuke said.

"But...!"

"Tasuku! Let's go!" Jack said as he flies ahead.

"Jack!" Tasuku said as he follows him.

"Wait up! Come on, Ryuuga!" Daisuke said as he follows him.

"Hey! Wait for me! I can't keep up!" Ryuuga said as he ran after him. Suzaku walks as his eyes turned to Sophia as he continues walking. Sophia smiled for her mission to complete. However...

"Inverse Fiend Horde, Sophia Sakharov." She head Ikazuchi's voice as his psychic projection appeared in front of her, "My eyes are not so easily deceived. I realized long ago that you were in contact with some person." Sophia stepped back as she felt shocked for Ikazuchi to realize the truth.

"Master Yamigedo!"

"Abandoning a fight on your own will is out of the question! If you have no intention of fighting, I will take over your spirit!" He said as he reached his hand to her head as he begins to control her, "Release your combative spirit! And be reborn! As the most powerful fighter, who will battle according to my will!"

They continue to walk as the next wall has been closed.

"It closed?!" Daisuke asked as they heard someone laughing evilly.

"If you wish to go further, you must fight me! Yes!" Sophia said as she was possessed.

"What in the world?" Tasuku asked.

"Well, this is an annoying development." Suzaku said.

"Darkness Barrier, activate! Yes!" She tossed the Black Skull as the Darkness Barrier activates as it engulfs them.

"What?!" Jack asked as they got engulfed.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Jack, Tasuku, and Suzaku are on the side of the stage.

"What's the big idea, Sophia Sakharov?!" Tasuku asked as Daisuke and Ryuuga are on the center stage.

"How come you're battling now?!" Daisuke asked.

"If you wish to seal me, you must defeat the Inverse Fiend Horde! Yes!" Sophia said.

"As I feared, we have no choice but to fight her!" Tasuku said as Jack reverted to his true form.

"Tasuku!" Daisuke flies over with Ryuusei, "Looks like we have no choice. You better fight her."

"Huh? You're not going to fight together with us?" He asked.

"This is the battle for Omni Lord against Inverse Omni Lord. I don't think it would be necessary for me to join for the time being. You better win for this, Tasuku. Don't lose this fight." He raised his fight.

"Yeah. I will." He fist bumped.

"Then I'll be joining your deck." Suzaku considered as he went into Tasuku's deck.

'This fight... We can't afford to lose!' Jack thinks, 'A world without Tasuku must never exist again!'

"We'll watch from the Skull Pit. Best of luck!" Daisuke said as they head to the Skull Pit.

"Wait!" Tasuku said as Daisuke stopped, "I need your strength again!"

* * *

In the path, Gao noticed the battle on his phone as it started to show itself.

"Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" Paruko announced.

"Paruko!" Gao said after hearing her voice.

"Our cellphones might not work, but it looks like Takosuke's signal can reach us!" Drum said, "More to the point, do they really get how serious the situation is?" He asked.

* * *

"Now! Both Fighters, please luminize!" Paruko announced.

"Beyond the stars of galaxies! Show me my future of destiny! Luminize! Galactic Fighters Version 2!"

"Twinkling lights that decorate the galaxy. Dance like a storm and become one! Luminize! Galaxy Demise!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Star Dragon World! Yes!"

* * *

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Let's hope our combined decks are strong enough to win." Daisuke said.

"You said to believe so let's believe in them, Daisuke." Ryuusei said.

"Yeah. You're right." He nodded.

* * *

"Whoa! Sophia's Buddy is a Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord lookalike!" Paruko announced after seeing Catastrophe Cord.

* * *

At the path that Tetsuya and Zanya took, they are looking at the match on the phone.

"So the first opponent is Sophia Sakharov." Zanya said.

"She's acting different than usual, yo." Tetsuya said after noticing something weird about her as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'She's saying 'Da' a lot.'

"She's had her mind taken over by Yamigedo." Asmodai said after suspecting it.

"Are you serious, yo?!" Tetsuya asked.

* * *

Back at the battle, it was Sophia's turn.

"Charge and... Draw. I call Photon Crown Geocorona to the center! Yes!" She call forth a futuristic dragon with green hair and the armor is like a futuristic police armor.

"Geocorona increases the gauge by 1 when he's called to the field!" Paruko announced as Sophia's gauge is increased.

"Geocorona!Attack the fighter, yes!" She ordered as Geocorona fires its laser barrage attack as it hits Tasuku, inflicting 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(T: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

At path where Ban and Ricky are at...

"Master Tasuku, it's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

All right! Show 'em how tough you are! Go wild and sock 'em hard!" Ban said to encourage Tasuku.

"Sock 'em, kii!" Ricky said.

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant to the right!" He called him out.

"Star Remnant has the ability to decrease the gauge needed to call a Neodragon." Paruko announced as Tasuku paid one gauge, "He uses that ability to pay one gauge and call Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable to the center!"

"I place Dragonarms, Artiliger and Galacticarms, Enderion Cannon in Variable Cord's soul!" Tasuku said as he placed two cards into Variable Cord's soul as he Crossnized with them.

"Using Variable Cord's ability, Artiliger and Enderion Cannon is Crossnized straight from his held cards!" Paruko announced, "Now, any monsters size 2 or smaller will have the all their abilities neutralized when they fight Variable Cord!"

"Good grief. I never thought I'd end up in a serious fight against her." Variable Cord said.

"Furthermore, I call V Gradation, Quantum Ruler to the right!" He called out a futuristic grey dragon with green lining as Tasuku gained a gauge.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! His gauge increases again!" Paruko announced.

"When there's a Neodragon with a soul in the field, I can increase my gauge and draw a card." Tasuku said as he drew a card, "That's Quantum Ruler's ability!"

* * *

At the path that Kazane, Count Dawn, and Neginoyama took as they looked at her phone.

"Senior Tasuku is going all out, right from the start!" Kazane said.

"Truly, this is a rock solid formation!" Count Dawn said, "That's Tasuku for you! There's no opening for the enemy!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

Daisuke whistled, "He's using Enderion Cannon. One of the Galacticarms."

"Does Galacticarms work with any monsters from Star Dragon World?" Ryuusei asked.

"Not unless the conditions are settled, but it can still be used for Soulguard so he gets a lucky break."

* * *

Then Variable Cord makes his attack, "Artirailgun! Enderion Cannon!" He fired both cannons as it hits Geocorona, destroying it, breaking through as it starts to attack Sophia.

"On top of that, here comes the Penetrate damage! Sophia receives 3 damage!" Paruko announced as Sophia took 3 damage.

"Quantum Ruler, follow him!" Quantum ignited his engine as he makes his attack.

"And 1 more damage!" Paruko announced as Sophia takes one damage.

"Star Remnant! Attack the fighter!" Star Remnant charged itself with electric power as it comes to attacl.

"I cast! Proto Barrier!" She cast as she nullified the attack.

"Due to the counterspell's effect, her gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced as Sophia increased her gauge, "Sophia has 6 life, and it's her move!" Jack then looked at Tasuku as he remembered about what happens to him if he loses.

'No! The fight has already begun!' He thinks, 'I must cast aside all distractions and focus!'

* * *

"Sophia calls Azul, Tesslamagna to the right, and Brun Deus, Akision to the left. And now...!" Paruko announced.

"I Buddycall to the center." She Buddycalled as she regained one life and Catastrophe Cord flies over to the center and roars.

"Here comes the Inverse Omni Lord!" She pulls out her Takoscope to check the status, "What kind of abilities does he have?! I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Catastrope Cord's status, "Inverse Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord. Neodragon Attribute. Size 2. 7000 power, 2000 defense, and a critical of 3. And he has Soulguard. However, you can't place cards in your soul into his soul. You can only take one card from your deck and place it in Catastrophe Cord's soul."

"That's not Catastrophe Cord's only ability. I cast! Automatic Save! Yes!" She cast as she increased her gauge.

"She's increasing her gauge relentlessly!" Paruko announced.

"Now, witness! Catastrophe Cord's ability, activate! Crossnized with 3 Dragonarms from the deck, yes!" She paid 6 gauge as the purple tornado begins to engulf around Catastrophe Cord.

"So he can crossnize with cards in the deck by paying 2 gauge!" Tasuku said.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"Crossnizing by paying gauge from the deck. This is an intensive battle." Daisuke said.

* * *

Catastrophe Cord crossnized with 3 Dragonarms.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! Catastrophe Cord has 11000 power right now! With a critical of 5 and a Penetrate ability gained. Tesslamagna destroys the Variable Cord in the center! But he revives due to Soulguard! Then Akision attacks Variable Cord again but he came back due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced.

"Catastrophe Cord! Attack the center, yes!" Sophia ordered as Catastrophe Cord charged up as it used its Typhoon to attack Variable Cord.

"That's my Inverse Omni Lord for you! This is too much for me!" He said as he was destroyed and the attack hits through.

"Penetrate, yes!" Tasuku got hit as he was inflicted with 5 damage.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled as Variable Cord came back due to Soulguard.

"Sophia uses Tesslamagna's ability to draw one card, and it's The Move End for her!" Paruko announced.

Tasuku panted for taking damage when the move ended. Jack felt frustrated for seeing that his partner is going to lose at this rate.

'Tasuku. I can't afford even the possibility of you losing!' He thinks as he looked at Sophia.

"I will be the winner, yes!" She said as the spirit of Yamigedo appeared behind her. Jack felt scared.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I send Quantum Ruler on the right to the Drop Zone." He send Quantum Ruler to the Drop Zone, "And in his place, I Buddycall Radiant Guardian, Jackknife 'Aster' to the right!" He Buddycalled as he paid one and regained one life. Jack then moves to the right, "I call to the center, Dragonarms, Radiant Scude!" He call forth a blue and white jet futuristic dragon, "Crossnize!" He crossnized Scude with Jack.

 **Dragonarms, Loading! All Device Engaged! FCS Active! Load, Finished!**

Jack crossnized as it equips to his arms, "Devotion Wall!"

"I pay 1 gauge and 1 life and equip Star Saber, Asteroid!" Tasuku equipped his item.

"Here it is! Tasuku's special item!" Paruko announced.

"Star Remnant, attack Catastrophe Cord!" Tasuku said as Star Remnant attacks and destroys Catastrophe Cord.

"Master Protection." Sophia smiled as it came back due to Soulguard.

"He's revived due to Soulguard, and the Dragonarms card have been saved for later!" Paruko announced.

"In that case...!" Tasuku said as he slashed Catastrophe Cord as it was destroyed.

"Master Protection." It revived again due to Soulguard, "It's useless, yes!"

"So she's dropped Cavalier." Tasuku said, "Jack! Follow!"

"All right!" Jack said as he makes his move as he used his claws to punch and destroyed Catastrophe Cord.

"Master Protection." It has revived again.

"Now the only card left in his soul is Elgar Cannon!"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(T: 3/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 3: Star Remnant/None/Jack)

(S: 6/ Item: None/ G: 1: Akision/Catastrophe Cord/Tesslamagna)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"The battle's outcome is practically decided." She draw and Charge and Draw, "I will seal your fate in this turn, so be prepared, yes!"

'No.' Jack thinks, 'At this rate...!' He became struggled.

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Daisuke watched Jack who is struggling.

"What's going on with Jack? He's been acting weird lately." Ryuusei said.

"I think I know what it is." Daisuke said.

"Really? You know what it is?" He asked as Daisuke thinks.

* * *

"Hey, Drum." Gao asked after seeing Jack struggled, "It's been bothering me awhile, but... Isn't Jack acting kind of weird?" He asked.

"He looks the same as always to me." Drum said as he didn't noticed a thing.

* * *

Jack struggled.

"Jack." Tasuku said, "Are you worried about me?" He asked.

"Tasuku! I just..." Jack was about to explain until...

"Wh-Wh-What's this?!" Paruko asked as she saw something on Catastrophe Cord, "Sophia once again uses Catastrophe Cord's ability and crossnizes with Artiliger!" She announced.

"Tesslamanga, attack the fighter, yes!" Tesslamanga attacks as he inflicted one damage.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled.

"2 life remaining! Akision! Attack the fighter!"

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" He cast as he regained one life and nullified the attack.

"You're a persistent one! Catastrophe Cord, finish him, yes!" Sophia said as Catastrophe Cord is charging his attack as he launched his typhoon.

"Master Tasuku is in big trouble!" Paruko announced as she panicked. Tasuku was getting himself targeted as the people watching the match were getting surprised for Tasuku to be finished off.

"Devotion Wall!" Jack sacrificed himself as the wall appeared in front of Tasuku, protecting him. Then Jack came back due to Soulguard to disarm.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What's this?! Jack sent Radiant Scude back to the Drop Zone, and neutralized the attack!" Paruko announced.

"I use Tesslamagna's ability to draw one card. I will turn you to stone in my next turn!" Sophia swore.

"Thank you, Jack!" Tasuku thanked his buddy.

"I'm frighten of losing you." Jack admitted.

"What are you saying, Jack?" Tasuku asked, "Your heart is stronger than this. And yet...!"

"I... I have learned how painful it is to not see one's family." He remembered the time when he was blinded and was trapped in the future, "Trapped in that future world, with no way of returning to you. I knew it well."

* * *

 _"Tasuku!" He yelled._

* * *

"Don't get wrong, I'm grateful that Daisuke and Ryuusei took care of you while I was gone. But if we lose this fight, and you are turned to stone... The same pain that I felt then is waiting for me. I never want to feel like that again!"

"There's no need to be afraid." Tasuku said, "I understand that sadness only too well. Before I met you, I felt it. But you supported me and eased my pain. You became my new family!"

"Tasuku...

"This time, I'll support you!"

"Your words have given me strength!" Jack said as he felt encouraged, "Together with you, I can turn even sadness into strength!"

"As long as my Catastrophe Cord is here, you have no chance of winning, yes!" Sophia said.

"I call Dragonarms, Radiant Alma to the center!" Tasuku calls out, "Crossnize!" He crossnized Jack with Alma

 **Dragonarms, loading! Role Shift! Variant Form! All Devices Engage! FCS Active! Load, Finished!**

Jack crossnized with Alma in his arms, "Almarsaber!"

"Radiant Alma's ability gives it Double Attack when it's Crossnized and the fighter pays 1 gauge while at 6 life or lower!" Paruko explained.

"Radiant Alma's ability, activate! And Star Remnant, attack the center!" Star Remnant attacked and destroyed Catastrophe Cord.

"Master Protection!" Catastrophe Cord came back due to Soulguard.

"Revived due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced.

"He's got one card left in his soul! Jack!"

"Leave it to me!" Jack said as his blades extended as he makes his attack, "Almarsaber!" He struck at Catastrophe Cord as he destroyed him.

"Master Protection!" He revived again due to Soulguard.

"Double Attack!" Jack flies down as he struck at Catastrophe Cord as he slashed its wings as it's now been destroyed.

"He's broken through my Inverse Omni Lord?!" She asked.

"Finally, finally, finally! Catastrophe Cord, who have been defending the center for so long, has been destroyed!" Paruko announced. Then Tasuku used the Asteroid to make his attack at Sophia. He inflicted 3 damage.

"Curse you, curse you, curse you!" Sophia yelled.

"Final Phase!" He paid 1 life and 3 gauge to activate his Impact, "I cast! The light that blazes a path to the future! Edge of the soaring star! Impact! Radiant Punisher!" He launched his Impact down as it hits Sophia, thus ending the game.

* * *

(T: 2/ Item: Asteroid/ G: 0: Star Remnant/None/Jack)

(S: 0/ Item: None/ G: 2: Akision/None/Tesslamagna)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

They all transported back as they saw Sophia was caught in the thread as she is slowly turning to stone.

"I have lost." Sophia said as she smiled.

"She didn't felt upset for that." Daisuke said.

"Why are you smiling?" Tasuku asked.

"You will find out eventually." She said her last words as she completely turned into a statue.

"Now, let us hurry onwards." Suzaku said. Tasuku felt nervous for hearing what she said.

'Tasuku...' Daisuke looked at Tasuku, 'Just what is Kyoya planning this time?'

* * *

At the submarine, Kyoya walk to the incubator as he looked at the Dark Core.

"Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune. You two are not capable of saving this world." Kyoya said.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"This chapter is done! The next chapter will be about a Double Tag Team Battle for the Inverse Magic and Katana Omni Lords against the Magic and Katana Omni Lords! Hopefully, they will stand a chance for this kind of thing." Ryuusei said.

"Please give me a review of what you think and provide me Photonic ideas. Oh, and by the way. I plan to have my own Dragon Force soon."

"Wait, you wanted Dragon Force?" He asked.

"There's no problem. I mean there's no rule for not adding one more. So I will get my own soon in the Triple D story so til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye.

"Wait! I want an explanation!" Ryuusei complained but the screen faded black.


	45. Tag Team Match: Double Elimination

Chapter 45: Tag Team Match: Double Elimination

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

"That's our Senior Tasuku!" Zanya said as he was amazed for Tasuku's victory.

"And Daisuke too, since he lend his deck to combine with Tasuku's! Let's get going too, yo!" Tetsuya said as he ran off ahead but as he and Asmodai ran off first, the ground splits open.

"Again?!" Asmodai asked.

"They're determined to separate us!" Zanya said.

"Zanya! Jump over here quickly, yo!" Tetsuya recommended as he yelled but then the floor opens as Zanya was about to slide down. Tsukikage reached his hand to save his partner. Zanya tries to run up but it was too slippery as he and Tsukikage fell.

 **Buddy Skill On**

Zanya activated his Buddy Skill as he managed to land safely. He looked up as the path that opened the ground closed shut.

"Looks like we can't turn back." Zanya said as he raised his Core Gadget, "But..." He looked around as he sees three roads, "Which way should I go?"

* * *

"Leave it to me, son!" Ziun said as he came out of the deck in his mini form, "My animal instincts tell me there's something this way!" He pointed the middle road.

"All right!" Zanya said as he and Tsukikage follows him.

"This way! Next, this way!" Ziun choose a curve road on the left, "Next, this way! When we turn the next corner, there should be something there!" Zanya then prepared his blade.

"A battle that I can't afford to lose... Is waiting for me there!" He then saw a shadow coming in their way, "A battle with the fate of the Earth at stake! Now, we Buddyfight!" Zanya pulled out his blade as they reached to the one that was something. But what they saw what Rucy, performing his music as Asmodai and Tetsuya were dancing in rhythm.

"Yo, yo, yo!" They danced, "If you sing and dance freely, it's wonderful, yo! If we all dance together, we're unbeatable, yo!" Zanya was shocked after seeing a little miscalculation.

"So I was sensing Asmodai." Ziun said.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Zanya asked as Tetsuya and his Buddies noticed them.

"Oh! Zanya!" They stopped dancing as they got back to their casual way.

"Can't you tell by looking?" Rucy asked.

"We're singing and dancing." Asmodai said as Zanya snapped.

"Do you have any idea how serious the situation is?!" He yelled, "This is no time to be dancing!"

"Then, why don't you join us in a Buddyfight?" A voice requested as they saw Jin, "I was starting to get bored."

"Senior Jin Magatsu!" Zanya recognized.

"Let's finish this quickly." They heard someone as they turned and saw Suzuha behind them.

"Senior Suzuha Amanosuzu!" Tetsuya recognized.

"Why don't we have a 2 on 2 battle?" She recommended.

"We challenge you to a tag match." Jin said as they pulled out their Black Skulls.

"Darkness Barrier, activate!" They tossed them up as the Darkness Barrier activating, engulfing them at once.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as the stage was set for 4 players as Tetsuya and Zanya appeared on stage.

"I've never done a tag match before, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Experience is the best teacher." Asmodai said.

"The fate of the Earth depends on this fight!" Zanya said as it got Tetsuya's attention.

"I know that, yo!" He said. Jin and Suzuha ascended up to the stage area. Paruko then transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" She then noticed something, "Wait, wh-what's up with this stage?! It looks like four fighters are going to face off on one stage at the same time!"

* * *

Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'Tag Match?!'

"In Buddyfight, there are rules that apply only to 2 on 2 fights." Zanya explained as his Core Gadget reverted back to his Core Deck, "I know these rules well, but it's a little risky for Tetsuya. And given his earlier attitude..." He looked at them, "Even in a normal 1 on 1 fight, his chances of winning are low."

"Zanya!" Jin said, "I don't mind if we do 1 on 1 fight instead. Either way, I'm going to win. Hurry up and make up your mind!"

"All right! I accept your tag match challenge!" Zanya accepted.

* * *

"We're counting on you!" Gao said after seeing the match on the phone.

"You'd better not lose!" Drum said.

* * *

"A tag match?!" Ban asked, "A real man fights one on one!"

"Big Bro, they can't hear you, kii!" Ricky said.

* * *

"He's acting rashly." Rouga said.

"Zanya..." Kiri said with concern.

* * *

"A tag match. When was the last time, I got into one?" Daisuke wondered.

* * *

"Even if I'm the last one standing, I'll be victorious!" Zanya said.

"That's the spirit, son!" Ziun said.

"But one of your opponents is a girl, forsooth!" Byakuya said as he came out of the deck. It reminded Zanya as he tried to figure out a plan.

"I've got blackout mode and my mind's eye!" Zanya said.

"But using your mind's eye against multiple opponents is going to be rough." Ziun said as it shocked Zanya.

"It's all right. I've got another ace up my sleeve! Blackout Mode, Version M! On!" He activated his glasses, "When I switch this mode on, the internal computer automatically detects women within my line of sight and convert them into men!" He explained as his lens made the calculations as it shows the image of Suzuha as big bunky guy, wearing a dress. Because of that, he felt shocked even more, "It's distracting me even more." He turned off the lens.

"Lord Zanya! The fate of Earth is at stake, forsooth! Be serious about this, forsooth!" He complained.

"This is a real pickle." Ziun said.

"In a few moment we'll have the tag match between the Zanya Kisaragi/Tetsuya Kurodake team and Jin Magatsu/Suzuha Amanosuzu team! During the first turn, the first three players will be given the first move. When both of members of the tag match reach 0 life, the team with a surviving member will win!" Paruko announced.

"A terrifying dark spectacle's about to begin. Luminize! Crazy Carnival, Dark Cloud Curse!"

"Prepare for a dark miracles! Evil Serenade, Luminize!"

"The moon is full. And the heavens glow. To heed my sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Legend, Azure Dance!"

"Today and tomorrow, I'll be dancing with the demons! Luminize! Twin Devils, yo!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Katana World!"

"Katana World!"

"Magic World!"

"Magic World!"

* * *

(Z: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(J: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first player with the first move is Jin Magatsu!" Paruko announced, "He calls Sea-splitting Irukamaru to the center and deals 2 damage to Zanya before his move ends!" She said, "The second player with the first move is Zanya. It's Your Move!"

"Charge and Draw!" Zanya starts to think, 'I'm going to have to defeat the both of them on my own! In that case, quick action leads to victory! I'll go on the attack first!' He pulled out a card, "I call First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun to the center!" He paid 2 gauge as he called the Omni Lord.

"Prepare yourself!" Ziun said.

"Right off the bat, it's an Omni Lord!" Paruko announced.

"Attack Irukamaru!" Zanya said.

"Take this!" Ziun grabbed Irukamaru as he smashed him down, destroying him, "Penetrate Attack!" He used his horn to attack Jin as he inflicted 3 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(Z: 8/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Ziun/None)

(J: 7/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(T: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The third player with the first move is Lady Suzuha." Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw. If you're going to use an Omni Lord, I will to. I buddycall to the center!" She paid 2 gauge as the dark pillar appears in the center, "Inverse Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai! And I regain one life due to Buddy Gift!" She regained one life. Death Asmodai appeared on the field.

"Death!"

"Lady Suzuha won't take this lying down! She's brought out her own Inverse Omni Lord! Just what abilities does he have?" Paruko pulled out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Death Asmodai's status, "Inverse Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai. 72 Pillars attribute. Size 3. 50000 power, 10000 defense, and a critical of 3. He has Penetrate, and an ability that activates when his card is destroyed. However! When he's destroyed, his players receives 2 damage due to Lifelink!"

Tetsuya was surprised when he saw Asmodai's double, "The more I look, the harder it is to tell you apart!" He then panicked.

"Here's one major difference!" Asmodai pointed to his forehead as Death Asmodai had a D mark on his forehead, "Right here!"

* * *

At the submarine.

"Lady Suzuha equips Gunrod, Bechstein! And using Bechstein's ability, she inflicts damage to Zanya!" Paruko announced.

"Yamigedo's petrification threads are crossing the oceans and spreading across the world." Elf said, "We have about 10 hours left."

* * *

Then Death Asmodai makes his move as he used his spike skateboard and destroyed Ziun.

"Death Asmodai destroys Ziun!" Paruko announced.

"Penetrate, Death!" He punched at Zanya as he inflicted 3 damage.

"Zanya takes some serious Penetrate damage!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Lady Suzuha's move ends here! The fourth player, Tetsuya, is treated as having the second move." She announced, "It's Your Move!"

"Kyoya?" Elf wondered as he sees Kyoya, looking at the tablet.

"Looks like my appearance might be coming up sooner than expected." Kyoya said.

* * *

"I call Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle to the left!" Tetsuya called out, "I call Follower, Gaap to the right, yo!"

* * *

"They're going to win, right?" Kazane asked.

"I don't know." Count Dawn said, "Lady Suzuha Amanosuzu and Jin Magatsu are probably being controlled by Yamigedo. In other words, they know each other's held cards and strategies. It's like one person using two decks." He explained as Kazane felt concerned as she watched the match.

"He calls Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel to the center!" Paruko announced, "The members of End of the World are all here!"

* * *

"Rucifiel and Gaap, do a Link Attack, yo!" Tetsuya said as they attacked Death Asmodai together.

"2 points of damage due to Lifelink!" Paruko announced as Suzuha takes 2 damage.

Suzuha smiled, "But that's not all. Death Asmodai's ability, activate! I send the top 3 cards of my deck to the Drop Zone." Suzuha sends her top 3 cards from her deck, "If any of those cards is a monster, I can call it without any cost!" She brought out Mary Sue and Casta.

"Wow! It's Mary Sue and Virginie Casta, yo!" Tetsuya said as he recognized them.

"Due to Mary Sue's ability, one Spell card is added to her hand!" Paruko announced as Suzuha chose her spell card.

"Of course, It's Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock." She chose her trump card. Zanya was surprised as he was aware of that card.

"She's strong!"

* * *

At the path, Ges Shido was walking by, trying to fight Gao and Drum.

"Honestly! Why do I have to participate in a fight where I'll be turned to stone if I lose?" He asked, "I've got to think of a way to avoid this fight." He then thought of something, "Oh wait. I just remembered. Sakuya's in our group, if I can get her to do it, I won't have to fight! I mean she did wanted to take the Dragon World deck." He looked around, "But more importantly, where am I?!"

* * *

Back at the battle, Rucy and Gaap attacks Suzuha.

"Tetsuya ends his move with an attack by Selle and Rucifiel!" Paruko announced as Suzuha takes 3 damage, "Jin Magatsu is the first player, so it's Your MOve!"

* * *

"This is bad." Rouga said as he looked at Kiri's phone, "The opponents have the upper hand in this fight right now."

"The key to a tag team fight is teamwork. If those two figure that out quickly..." Kiri explained.

* * *

"I call Blood Knife, Kimensai, to the left! Sea-splitting Irukamaru to the center! And Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the right!" He call out his monsters, "First, Zanya, I'm going to crush you!" Jin said, "Kimensai! Irukamaru! Link Attack!" He had them to attack Zanya.

"I won't let you! I cast! Demon Way, Oborogenbu!" He cast to nullify the attack.

"You wish! I cast! Demon Way, Sakurafubuki!" He paid 2 life as it negated the spell.

"What?!" His spell is nullified.

"Zanya's Counterspell has been neutralized!" Paruko announced as they continue to attack.

"Am I going to lose? Me, of all people?" Zanya asked as he is about to lose.

"Rucy!" Tetsuya said as he discarded a card.

"Rewind Time!" Rucy activated his effect.

"That's right! This fight is a tag match!" Paruko recalled as Irukamaru returned to the hand and Zanya takes 2 damage, "Thanks to Tetsuya's great assist, Zanya survives a life-or-death situation!"

"Zanya, calm down, yo!" Tetsuya said, "After all, you're not alone!"

* * *

"That's Tetsuya for you!" Gao said.

"Talk about a life-saver!" Drum said.

* * *

"I gotta admit. Seeing this tag match really puts an effort for those two." Daisuke said.

* * *

"I've still got Yamigitsune." Jin said.

"To Darkness." Yamigitsune took a breath as he exhale his flame out to attack Kimensai.

"By destroying Kimensai, he increases the cards in his hand!" Paruko announced as Kimensai's destroyed and Jin drew a card.

"Finish him, Yamigitsune."

"Blue Flame Foxfire." He used the fire in his hand as he attacks.

"I'm going to protect Zanya, yo!" Tetsuya discarded a card to activate Rucy's effect.

"Rewind time!" He sends Yamigitsune back to Jin's hand, which stopped the attack.

"Yamigitsune returns to Jin's hand, and it's the Move End for him!" Paruko announced.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry." Zanya apologized as he felt bad for letting Tetsuya help him.

"What?!" Tetsuya asked.

"Did you think we were dancing because we were scared about the threat facing the Earth?" Asmodai assumed as it surprised Zanya.

"We were dancing so that we could fight in the best condition possible!" Tetsuya said. It made Zanya realized.

"I understand now. That's how you guys do things."

* * *

"And this is where the burning bashing counterattack begins!" Ban said.

"Burning, bashing, kii!" Ricky said.

* * *

"The second player, Zanya, Buddycalls Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the right!" Paruko announced as Zanya Buddycalled and regained one life, "Furthermore, he calls Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya to the left! And!" She expected the surprise encounter.

"On a white night the moon's shadow magically appears! I call to the right!" He paid one gauge as the two Ninjas jumped.

"Ready, brother?" Byakuya asked.

"Nin!" They clashed swords together as they combined.

"Ghoul Deity Combine! Gojinmaru!" Zanya brought forth the two fusion Ninja, Gojinmaru, "I equip Water Slash Sword, Murasame!" He equipped his item. He turned to Suzuha, who is in a male version due to his vision mode, "Now, this will take some daring. Gojinmaru! Attack Lady Suzuha!" He ordered.

"Gojintou! First Strike!" Gojinmaru attacks Suzuha, inflicting 2 damage, "Gojintou! Second Strike!" He used a Double Attack, inflicting another 2 damage. Then Zanya makes his final blow.

"Secret Skill! Droplet Reversal!" Suzuha screamed.

"No!"

"Hang on a moment! You mustn't act out of character." He paid one gauge as he brought out Lightning Speed to protect Suzuha as Zanya attacked it instead and destroy it.

"Due to Tsukiusagi's ability, Zanya's target was forcibly changed!" Paruko announced, "He couldn't land the finishing blow!"

"Now, let's get rid of that nuisance. I cast! Demon Way, Geppakugiri!" Jin said as he cast and the spirit of Lightning Speed appears as it goes to destroy Rucy.

"You'd better win." Rucy said as he was attacked and gets destroyed.

"Rucy!" Asmodai yelled.

* * *

"They're tough." Jack said.

"He even save Suzuha's life there!" Ryuuga said.

"This isn't going to end well." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tetsuya! Let me ask you one thing." Zanya said, "Do you think we can win this fight?" He asked.

"Of course, yo!" Tetsuya replied instantly.

"They've made a costly mistake." Asmodai said.

"A mistake?" Zanya is confused for what he mean.

"Their mistake was challenging us to a tag match. In a singles match, our mission would have been over as soon as somebody lost." Asmodai explained as Zanya looked at his card.

"But in a team match, it's all right if I lose, as long as the team wins!" He said for motivational way, "Final Phase! I pay one gauge and set Super Lethal Formation!" He paid one gauge as he chose the scroll, "Set!" He set it down.

* * *

"He's setting Super Lethal Formation now?! But he has 0 gauge!" Rouga said as Kiri noticed something.

"Maybe Zanya's trying to..."

"Murasame is sent to the Drop Zone and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"The third player, Lady Suzuha, uses magic to increase her held cards and gauge!" Paruko announced, "And then it's time for the miraculous Great Spell that can be used when six or more different Wizards are in the Drop Zone!"

"I'll show you the true heights of the noble Wizard deck. I cast! Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock!" Suzuha cast as the Grandfather Clock appeared from above.

"Due to this spell, the next turn will also be Lady Suzuha's!" Paruko announced.

"This is bad news, yo!" Tetsuya panicked.

"Just as I thought, she used it" Zanya expected.

"I call Licht to the center!" Suzuha call out as she brought out her item, "Gunrod Bechstein!" She shoots at Zanya, inflicting one damage.

"Gojinmaru! Move to the center!" Zanya said as Gojinmaru moves to the center.

"Virginie, attack the center!" Virginie swings her weapon as she slashed Gojinmaru and destroyed him.

"Gojinmaru has Soulguard!" Gojinmaru revives due to Soulguard.

"Double Attack!" Virginie attacks again as Gojinmaru is destroyed again.

"He revives once again due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced as Gojinmaru has been revived again.

"Licht and Mary Sue can't defeat Gojinmaru in his current state. In that case..." Suzuha thought of something as she looks at Tetsuya.

"She's going after me?!" Tetsuya asked as Mary Sue and Licht attacks Tetsuya as he was inflicted with 3 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(Z: 2/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Gojinmaru/None)

(J: 5/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/Yamigitsune)

(S: 2/ Item: Gunrod/ G: 0: Virginie/Licht/Mary Sue)

(T: 7/ Item: None/ G: 1: Gaap/None/None)

* * *

"Now it's my turn..." Tetsuya said as the bell rung, "No, it's not!"

"That's right! Due to Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock's ability, it's Lady Suzuhas turn next!" Paruko announced.

"It's over for you, Zanya Kisaragi!" Suzuha said, "Gunrod Bechstein!" She fires her attack as she inflicted one damage, "Virginie, attack Gojinmaru!" Virginie destroyed Gojinmaru as he has no more Soulguards.

"Zanya's center position is open!" Paruko announced.

"And this will finish you!" Virginie attacks Zanya as he was dealt with damage as his life was at 0.

"Zanya has reached 0 Life! He's out of the running!" Paruko announced as his flag is gone. Zanya kneel down for his loss.

"Zanya!" Tetsuya yelled.

"I'm entrusting this to you!" He said as Tetsuya noticed Zanya's Set Spell is still in play, "My trump card!"

* * *

At the submarine...

"Lady Suzuha uses Licht and Mary Sue to inflict another 3 damage to Tetsuya! Then it's the Move End for her!" Paruko announced.

"Oh dear, If it's 2 against 1, there's no way they can win." Elf said as Kyoya chuckled.

"Not necessarily." Kyoya said.

* * *

"The fourth player, Tetsuya uses a spell to increase his gauge. He calls Let's Dance! Asmodai to the center!" Paruko announced.

"I use Gaap on the left to attack Senior Magatsu, yo!" Tetsuya said as Gaap comes to attack.

"Whoa there! I'm switching the target of that attack to my Tsukiusagi!" He paid two gauge as he called it out to the center to protect him as Gaap attacks it and destroys it.

"Again, yo?!" Tetsuya asked.

"I cast! Magical Goodbye!" She cast as she sends Let's Dance! Asmodai back to the hand.

"I don't get to dance?!"

"Faced with skillful Magatsu/Amanosuzu team play, Tetsuya ends his move with just 1 damage inflicted!" Paruko announced, "It's starting to look dicey!"

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I've finally drawn this card! I Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "Inverse First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun!" He paid one gauge to call it out.

"Jin Magatsu's Inverse Omni Lord makes his entrance!" Paruko announced as Kage Ziun roars, "Once again, I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She pulls it out again to analyze Kage Ziun's status, "Inverse First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun. Skull Warriors attribute. Size 3. 6000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 4! By paying one gauge, the player can make all solo attacks by Kage Ziun impossible to nullify. That spells major trouble!" She panicked.

"Now turn to stone!" Jin said as Kage Ziun makes his attack, inflicting damage which surprised everyone who are watching this match as his life reaches to 0.

"Tetsuya receives 4 damage! He's about to hit 0 life!" Paruko announced, however...

"I activate Zanya's Super Lethal Formation, yo!" Tetsuya said as he activated the Lethal Formation.

"Tetsuya! Use this!" Zanya toss his Core Gadget as Tetsuya takes it.

"Thank you, Zanya!"

"What are you going to do now?!" Suzuha asked.

"I pay 3 gauge and cast!" He pays 3 gauge as he regained one life back, "Absolute Sword Azure Cascade Formation!" The waterfall appears in front of Suzuha, "You stepped on our trap!" He said as the double of himself slashes at Suzuha, "Yo! Yo! Yo!" She took 2 damage as she is out of the game.

* * *

At the path, Davide is there as he watched the match.

"How come Zanya's Super Lethal Formation activated?!" He asked.

* * *

"In a team match, your gauge and set spells are passed on to your teammate, even if you're defeated." Tasuku explained.

"That would explained why Zanya activated his Impact card." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Could it be?" Rouga noticed, "Zanya Kisaragi meant for Tetsuya Kurodake to use it, from the very beginning?" He asked.

* * *

"That's crazy!" Suzuha complained as she is out of the game.

"Lady Suzuha is also eliminated!" Paruko announced as Jin was surprised.

"I never thought they'd use such teamwork in their first tag team match."

* * *

"We've completed lots of missions together as the Buddy Police Youth!" Gao said.

"That's right!" Drum agreed.

* * *

"Tetsuya has the next turn! I'm counting on you." Zanya said as he believes Tetsuya would win.

"Finish it now! I Buddycall Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I was getting tired of waiting!" Asmodai said as he jumps to the center.

"He regains one life due to Buddy Gift!" Paruko announced.

"Here we go!" Asmodai said as he begins to rap, "Yo! Yo! Yo!" And then they danced.

"If you sing and dance freely, it's wonderful, yo! If we all dance together, we're invincible, yo!"

"Asmodai! Penetrate attack on the center!" Tetsuya said as his buddy makes his attack.

"Devil Lariat!" He swings his arm as he knocked out Kage Ziun and destroys him.

"Now Jin Magatsu's center is wide open!" Paruko announced as Asmodai dropkick at Jin, inflicting 3 damage, "And he takes 3 damage from Penetrate!"

"Gaap! Selle! Finish out the fighter, yo!" He said as the two monsters finishes Jin off, they inflicted damage as the match is done.

* * *

(Z: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(J: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(S: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(T: 2/ Item: None/ G: 3: Gaap/Asmodai/Selle)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake. Zanya Kisaragi**

The match ended as they all got transported back. They smiled each other for their victory as Zanya turned to look.

"Where are Senior Magatsu and Senior Amanosuzu?" He asked as Tetsuya turned and noticed.

"Zanya! There!" He said as they see their Seniors, turning to stone by the threads slowly.

"Sorry about that, Zanya." Jin apologized.

"Do you recognize me?!" Zanya asked.

"Yeah. Even while we were being controlled..."

"We remained consciousness." Suzuha said.

"We're counting on you. You're the only ones who can save the Earth." Jin said.

"When all of this is over, at Chateau de Amanosuzu..." She said as they turned to stone completely.

"Senior Magatsu! Senior Amanosuzu!" Zanya yelled as he looked at his friends, who are statues now, as he feel frustrated. Then Tetsuya tapped on Zanya's shoulder as he was crying.

"Let's go, Zanya. To where Yamigedo is."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ges Shido watched the match as he was getting concerned.

"The two of them were turned to stone. And it might be my turn next! I need to find Sakuya! Where is she?!" He said as he heard footsteps as he turned and saw Sakuya, "Sakuya!"

"Well, well." She walks to him, "So you wanted me to handle this, huh?" She asked.

"Uh, yes!" He took out the deck, "Please take care of dealing with them!"

"I have a better idea." She takes a deck, "I'll make an exception for this."

"Huh?" He asked as he was confused.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage...

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"The next chapter is finished! The next one will be another battle between Daisuke and Sakuya!" Ryuusei said.

"And for the next chapter, special surprises will be on the way." Daisuke said.

"What would that be?"

"You'll see. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas! Til then bye for now!"

"Wait! I wanna know!" He yelled but it was too late as the screen faded black.


	46. Grand Dragon Battle: Daisuke vs Sakuya

Chapter 46: Grand Dragon Battle: Daisuke vs Sakuya

* * *

Tetsuya activated the Super Lethal Formation.

"Tetsuya! Use this!" Zanya toss his Core Gadget as Tetsuya takes it.

"Thank you, Zanya!"

"What are you going to do now?!" Suzuha asked.

"I pay 3 gauge and cast!" He pays 3 gauge as he regained one life back, "Absolute Sword Azure Cascade Formation!" The waterfall appears in front of Suzuha, "You stepped on our trap!" He said as the double of himself slashes at Suzuha, "Yo! Yo! Yo!" She took two damage as she is out of the game.

* * *

At the path, Davide is there as he watched the match.

"How come Zanya's Super Lethal Formation activated?!" He asked.

* * *

"In a team match, your gauge and set spells are passed on to your teammate, even if you're defeated." Tasuku explained.

"That would explained why Zanya activated his Impact card." Daisuke said.

* * *

"Could it be?" Rouga noticed, "Zanya Kisaragi meant for Tetsuya Kurodake to use it, from the very beginning?" He asked.

* * *

"That's crazy!" Suzuha complained as she is out of the game.

"Lady Suzuha is also eliminated!" Paruko announced as Jin was surprised.

"I never thought they'd use such teamwork in their first tag team match."

* * *

"We've completed lots of missions together as the Buddy Police Youth!" Gao said.

"That's right!" Drum agreed.

* * *

"Tetsuya has the next turn!" Paruko announced.

"I'm counting on you." Zanya said as he believed Tetsuya would win.

"Finish it now! I Buddycall Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmoda to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"I was getting tired of waiting!" Asmodai said as he jumps to the center.

"He regains one life due to Buddy Gift!" Paruko announced.

"Here we go!" Asmodai said as he begins to rap, "Yo! Yo! Yo!" And then they danced.

"If you sing and dance freely, it's wonderful, yo! If we dance together, we're invincible, yo!"

"Asmodai! Penetrate attack on the center!" Tetsuya said as his Buddy makes his attack.

"Devil Lariat!" He swings his arm as he knocked out Kage Ziun and destroys him.

"Now Jin Magatsu's center is wide open!" Paruko announced as Asmodai dropkick at Jin, inflicting 3 damage, "And he takes 3 damage from Penetrate!"

"Gaap! Selle! Finish out the fighter, yo!" He said as the two monsters finishes Jin off, they inflicted damage as the match is done.

* * *

At the path, that Tasuku, Suzaku, and Daisuke take...

"We better keep going for reaching Yamigedo." Tasuku said.

"Let's hope we won't run into someone again. I mean we already deal with Sophia here." Daisuke said as Suzaku noticed someone in their way.

"Well. It looks like you spoke too soon." Suzaku said as they stopped and saw someone as it was Sakuya.

"Sakuya Hinata!" Tasuku said.

"Hello. It's good to see you again." She greeted.

* * *

"What do you want, Sakuya?" Daisuke asked as Sakuya chuckled.

"It's simple actually. If you wish to go further, you'll have to deal with me in a Buddyfight." She said.

"Huh?" Daisuke was confused for hearing that. Ges Shido then appears as he was hiding behind the pillar.

"That idiot. What is she doing? She's supposed to deal with Gao Mikado. But instead, she decides to deal with them again. What is she planning?" He asked.

"I don't get it. Why are you starting a Buddyfight when I already made my victory?" Tasuku said.

"Second time's a charm, right? So how about we should get this settled?" She requested as she pull out her deck.

"That deck's probably has the Inverse Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu in it." Tasuku assumed.

"No doubt about it." Jack said.

"Then I guess, it's my turn." Daisuke said as he slammed his fist to his palm as it surprised Tasuku and Jack.

"Hold on, are you going to battle against her?!" Tasuku asked.

"You had your turn so now it's my turn to help."

"But you don't have an Omni Lord. There's no way she'll accept your challenge."

"I can make an exception." Sakuya said as it got their attention, "I'll allow Daisuke to fight against but there is a price. If I win, you'll be joining the loser's fate, Tasuku."

"What?!"

"Tasuku!" Jack said as Tasuku sees what happens if Daisuke loses. Then Daisuke taps on Tasuku's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tasuku. I wouldn't lose. Because with this." He pulled out his deck, "I'll make sure to change the future of destiny. Trust me." Tasuku then smiled.

"I understand. Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Wait a minute." Jack said, "Please allow me to fight alongside you, Daisuke." He requested.

"Huh? Jack? What are you saying?" Tasuku asked.

"I wanted to repay my debts for those two for taking care of you while I was away. I want to help fight with them."

"Wait. But you're not a Galactic monster though." Ryuuga said.

"I'm sure there is a way, Ryuuga. Besides, it'll be glad to have Jack fight with us for once." He lifted his deck, "Get in. It's time to show them the true power of Galactics."

"Yeah." Jack nodded as he went into the deck. Daisuke then turned to Sakuya.

"Let's get this over with, Sakuya!" Daisuke demanded.

"Fine! Darkness Barrier, activate!" Sakuya toss up the Black Skull as the Darkness Barrier is activated, engulfing everything in sight.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on the stage. Then Sakuya and Crazed Tenbu are on the other side. Paruko transported through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights. You'll find Paruko Nanana! Wh-Wh-What's this?! I see Daisuke Masamune is battling against Sakuya Hinata, who is one of the Inverse Fiend Horde! This is strange. Why would Sakuya battle against someone who doesn't carry an Omni Lord?" Paruko announced.

* * *

"What's going on? Why is that woman, battling against Daisuke? He doesn't even have an Omni Lord at all." Rouga said.

"There must be a reason why." Kiri said.

* * *

"Do you suppose that Sakuya made a condition for this match?" Kazane asked.

"Could be. If that were the case. Then this is going to be difficult for him." Count Dawn said.

* * *

"Do your best, Daisuke. We're counting on you." Gao said.

"Come on, Ryuusei! Go with everything you got!" Drum cheered.

* * *

"Throughout the constellation of galaxies! Behold, my horoscope of destiny! Luminize! Grand Galactic Fighters!"

"Burning with the Flame of Darkness! Obliterate them all! Luminize! Crazed Tenbu Army!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Dragon World!"

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Daisuke will make his first move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Galactic Spy, Shade!" He call out a black anthropomorphic dragon wearing futuristic grey military armor with a hood covering his head. Hanging from his belt are multiple daggers, with different shapes and sizes, "Attack the fighter!" Shade throws his daggers as he inflicted 2 damage, "Activating Shade's skill! I discard one card from your hand! Reveal to me!" Sakuya's held hand was revealed, "I'll discard Green Dragon Shield!" Green Dragon Shield has been discarded.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! He used a monster's effect to discard a card from the opponent's hand! That's an awesome strategy!"

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Shade/None)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"He dealt her 2 damage. I just hope she won't bring out the Inverse Omni Lord." Tasuku said.

* * *

"Impressive. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me." Sakuya said as she Draw and Charge and Draw, "I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left and Boomerang Dragon to the center!" She calls them out, "First, I'll have Boomerang attack the center monster!" She toss the Boomerang Dragon as it destroyed Shade and then returns to the hand, "Next, Systemic Dagger! Attack the fighter!" Systemic Dagger attacks Daisuke, inflicting 2 damage.

 **End of Move**

* * *

(D: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(S: 8/ Item: None/ G: 3: Systemic/None/None)

* * *

"Boomerang Dragon returns to the hand after attacking so it's the Move End for her!" Paruko announced.

"Hey, Gao. Does Daisuke know that he'll have a chance at winning?" Drum asked.

"Of course! Daisuke's the strong fighter! He may not be getting used to having Star Dragon World but I know that in my heart. He will be winning this match!" Gao said.

* * *

 **Your Move**

Daisuke looks at the handkerchief, that his sister gave him, "Haruka. I promise I'll come back. And hopefully, the numbness would wear off eventually. Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Automatic Save!" He gained 3 gauge.

"He used a spell to increase his gauge by 3!" Paruko announced.

"To the right, I call Galactic Hacker, Haze!" He called out a blue anthropomorphic dragon wearing grey metallic battle armor with a dark blue visor covering his eyes and black gloves that are connect to his armor with yellow wires. He also has two hand-like drones hovering above his shoulders that can project barriers and screens, "And next to the left, I call out, Galactic Knight, Orion!" He called out a metallic green bipedal dragon equipped with white and blue Knight's armor with a light sword equipped into his white gauntlet and holds a white light shield.

"Daisuke brought out two Galactic monsters that I never seen before! I wonder what surprises he has in store for those two?" Paruko announced.

"I pay one gauge and one life to equip Neo Dragon Armor, Galactic Buster!" He equipped his item.

"There it is! His special item! If I recall correctly, Galactic Buster gains one critical and a Penetrate if there's a Galactic monster on either side of the field. Since he got Haze and Orion on either side. He'll have a fighting chance!" Paruko announced.

"Orion! Attack the fighter!" Orion runs up as he use a light sword to attack Sakuya.

"Star Saber Slash!" He inflicting 1 damage.

"Next, I'll attack the fighter!" Daisuke used his jetpack as he makes his attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" She cast as she nullify the attack.

"Not this time! I activate Haze's skill by paying 2 gauge, I can nullify the activation of the spell!" He said as he paid two gauge.

"What?!" Sakuya asked as Haze used his drones to project the screen as he types on the projection keyboard as the Blue Dragon Shield is disabled and destroyed.

"Galactic Cross!" He used the light sabers on his claws as he inflicted 3 damage, "Haze! Attack the fighter!" Haze used his drones as she was dealt with 1 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(D: 7/ Item: Galactic Buster/ G: 3: Haze/None/Orion)

(S: 4/ Item: None/ G: 3: Systemic/None/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"That was awesome! Using Haze's skill, he nullify the spell and lets him attack immediately!" Paruko announced.

"Daisuke's strong. I didn't think he had such good strategy." Tasuku said as he was surprised.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Gao said, "I always know he had more tricks up his sleeve!"

"Did you see that he nullify a spell?!" Drum asked, "No one can do that before!"

* * *

"So you stop my spell, huh? Well, I better take drastic measures then. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right, Flame Dragon Samurai, Ryouma!" She called out a samurai with red clothes and his katana is burning in flames. Right besides him is a flaming dragon spirit around his arm.

"I never seen that card!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope, "It may not be the Inverse Omni Lord but I can use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Ryouma's status, "Flame Dragon Samurai, Ryouma. Dragon Knight attribute. Size 2, 6000 power, 4000 defense, and a critical of 2. When he's called, he can send one card from the player's field and send it to its soul."

"Ryouma! Send Systemic Dagger to your soul!" Sakuya said as Ryouma use his dragon spirit as it burned Systemic Dagger instantly.

"She destroyed her own monster." Daisuke said.

"There must be more of Ryouma's effect." Ryuusei said.

"You guess it! But first, I'll equip myself with Fan of Suzaku!" She equipped her item, "Now, Ryouma! Attack Haze!" She ordered as Ryouma used his katana as he slashed Haze and destroyed him, "And since he destroyed a size one monster. You take 2 damage!"

"What?!" Daisuke asked as Ryouma's dragon spirit moves out of his arm as it attacks Daisuke, inflicting two damage.

"And now I'll attack you!" Sakuya makes her attack.

"I cast! Guidance of the Galactic Dragon!" He cast as a transparent form of a unknown Galactic Dragon appearing in front of Daisuke, protecting him.

"Daisuke used a Counterspell to protect himself! And he gains one gauge for that!" Paruko announced as Daisuke gains a gauge.

* * *

"She destroyed his monster and inflicted 2 damage. Looks like she's putting up a serious fight." Rouga said.

"It's still doesn't make sense. Why would she wanted to fight Daisuke if he doesn't have an Omni Lord?" Kiri wondered.

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at his hand, "Since you decided to take drastic measures. I should do the same." Daisuke said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakuya asked.

"Because I'll be bringing a grand surprise! I pay one gauge to activate the effect of Grand Galacticarms, Gemini Gauntlet! I can Crossnize it from my hand by paying the cost!" Daisuke said.

"You can crossnize from your hand?!" Sakuya asked.

"Wh-wh-what's that I'm hearing?! He can Crossnize from his hand?!" Paruko announced as Gemini Gauntlet was called out, it was a large carrier-looking Dragonarms with the left half yellow and white striped and the other half yellow and black, each with a virtual face with the left half having a mischievous smile and the right half a evil scowl.

"Crossnize! Orion! Gemini Gauntlet!"

 **Grand Galacticarms, loading! Role Shift! Variant Form! All Devices Engage! FCS Active! Load, Finished!**

"Gemini Arsenal!" Orion was crossnized as the two halves of the Galacticarms split off and connect to the Orion's arms with the white half becoming a shield and the black half transformed into a spear.

* * *

"Look at that! He used a new kind of Galacticarms! That's something we never seen!" Paruko announced.

"Grand Galacticarms? He has that kind of power?" Tasuku asked.

* * *

"Whoa! I never seen that kind of card before and he can Crossnize it from his hand instead of the field!" Gao said.

"Galactic monsters are so amazing! It's so cool!" Drum said.

* * *

"Orion! Attack the fighter!" He ordered as it releases a powerful flow of electricity into the spear.

"Lightning Thrust Bolt!" He strikes the opponent down.

"I don't think so! I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" She nullified as she regained one life.

"Then I'll use Orion's skill! If he has the Galacticarms in its soul, I can send it to the Drop Zone and destroy one card on the field! I choose, Ryouma! Go, Orion!" He said as Orion's sword transforms into a bow and launches the Galactic Arms at his target, destroying them completely.

"With Orion's ability, he destroyed Ryouma. Looks like Sakuya lost her chance of using the ability of Ryouma." Paruko announced.

"Next, I'll attack you!" He attacks her.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" She cast as she regained one life.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(D: 5/ Item: Galactic Buster/ G: 4: None/None/Orion)

(S: 6/ Item: Fan of Suzaku/ G: 5: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Your Move**

"I have to admit. I never seen Grand Galacticarms before. Is that your upgraded version of Galacticarms?" She asked.

"I don't know why would you ask me that. Galacticarms are based on constellations, they predicted your future based on each one." He pointed his finger at her, "I don't know what's your horoscope. But I do know this." He clenched it into a fist, "I'll be sure to change your destiny."

"We'll see about that." She said as she Draw and Charge and Draw, "Time for your destruction! I pay two gauge and Buddycall, Inverse Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu to the right area!" She calls out Crazed Tenbu as he moves to the right.

"There it is! The Inverse Omni Dragon Lord!" Paruko announced as she pulls out her Takoscope, "Time to use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Crazed Tenbu's status, "Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu. Armordragon attribute. Size 3. 6000 power and defense. And a critical of 3."

"I activate his skill. I can choose one monster or item from your field and destroy it! Go!" Sakuya said as Crazed Tenbu unleashed its Howling Fire and destroyed Orion.

"Orion!" Daisuke yelled.

"Now, you don't have that monster to use its effect. And since you don't have monsters. You won't use your Counterspell." Sakuya said as Daisuke grunted in frustration, "Now, Crazed Tenbu! Attack a fighter!" Crazed Tenbu attacks Daisuke as he was inflicted with 3 damage, "Now, I attack!" She attacks Daisuke as he was inflicted with one damage.

* * *

"Daisuke!" Tasuku yelled.

* * *

"This is bad, Gao! On the next turn, Daisuke will lose!" Drum said.

"Don't worry! I know Daisuke won't lose that easily. I just know it." Gao said.

* * *

Daisuke stands.

"Daisuke. Are you okay?" Ryuusei asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Daisuke said.

"I don't know if we still have the chance of winning. We're down to one life, Daisuke."

"We can't give up. We swore to Tasuku that we won't lose that easily."

"But..!"

"If we don't, Tasuku will become stone, not just me. We need to do this. For everyone!"

"Daisuke..."

 **Your Move**

"And I won't give up! I'll show my victory! Draw! Charge and Draw!" He looked at his hand as he was surprised. He then starts to laugh, "This is great."

"Huh? Am I hearing Daisuke laughing?" Paruko announced.

"What's so funny?" Sakuya asked.

"It's time to show you, the true power of Galactics! I pay 2 gauge to call to the right! Galactic Dragon, Jackknife 'Victor'!" He pay 2 gauge.

* * *

"Did he say..." Tasuku said.

* * *

"Jackknife..." Gao said.

"'Victor'?!" Drum asked.

* * *

Jack appears on the field, his appearance has changed as he is now a azure scaled Jackknife Dragon in white and blue armor, similar to the Galactic Dragons, as his armor covers most of his body with a visor over his eyes as his "Battle Blade" is formed of an unknown and powerful energy that can shred through anything.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What's this?! Is that Jackknife Dragon?! I never see him like this!" Paruko announced as she was surprised of seeing Jack's new form, "I wonder if his abilities are different." She pull out her Takoscope, "Time to use the Takoscope again!" She analyzed Jackknife's status, "Galactic Dragon, Jackknife 'Victor'. A Neodragon and Galactic attribute. A size 2. 6000 power. 5000 defense. And a critical of 2. He has Soulguard and one ability. I gotta say, this is the first time that Jack changed into a Galactic monster. I wonder what does he do?"

"Activating Jackknife's skill! When he's called to the field, I draw the top five cards from my deck!" He drew 5 cards, "And I'll choose one Galacticarms from them and then place it to Jack's soul and the remains goes to the bottom of the deck!" He looked at the cards as he smiled, "Looks like my luck's on my side!" He chose the card as the rest went into the deck, "I choose Grand Galacticarms, Cancer Collider! Crossnize!" He calls out a large and crimson spaceship carrier resembling a crab with claws with razor sharp blades in its claws, a golden cockpit with six leg-like appendages under the cockpit.

 **Grand Galacticarms, loading!**

Jack flies up as Cancer detaching itself.

 **Role Shift! Variant Form! All Devices Engage! FCS Active! Load, Finished!**

The claws detach and fuses into the arms of Jack as the legs combine into the torso, becoming crimson armor, "Cancer Pincers!"

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! Jack has crossnized without the need of bringing it to the field! And it's Grand Galacticarms so it's necessary to use it!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"All right! Daisuke's got the upper hand!" Gao said.

"He really is the greatest!" Drum said.

* * *

"I cast Automatic Save!" He gains 3 gauge, "And it's time to finish you off! Jack! Attack Crazed Tenbu!"

"Right!" Jack flies up as he slashes Crazed Tenbu with his attack, "Double Pincer Slash!" He destroyed him.

"Cancer's skill! When crossnized, if Jack destroys a monster, he gains the Double Attack and Penetrate!" Daisuke explained as it surprised Sakuya, "Let's finish her off! Link Attack!" They attacked her as she was inflicted with 5 damage, "Attack again, Jack!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" She cast as she nullified the attack.

"She nullified Jack's attack. This isn't good for Daisuke! Let's hope he has his luck on his side!" Paruko announced.

"It will be! Because I cast! Galactic Horoscope!" Daisuke cast.

"With that spell, he can only cast if he has 6 or less life! By paying 2 gauge, he can discard as many Grand Galacticarms from his hand and draw the same amount he discarded!" Paruko announced.

"There are two! So I'll discard these and draw 2!" He discarded and he drew, "Next, I cast Galactic Rehabilitation! I pay one gauge and I send one Galactic monster from the field to the deck. And then I'll bring out the same size monster by paying its Call Cost! So, I'll send Jack to the deck and bring out my Buddy!"

"I'm leaving the rest to you, Ryuusei!" Jack said.

"You can count on me!" Ryuusei gave his thumb up as Jack returns to the deck. Daisuke paid 2 gauge as he brought out his buddy and regained one life.

"He used a Counterspell to bring out his Buddy! Is he planning on something?" Paruko wondered.

"Final Phase!" He pays 3 gauge and pays one life as a large amounts of energy in a starry form gathers in the Daisuke's fist as he gives a fighting pose before thrusting it into the Sakuya, "If I have Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei on my side! You take 4 damage! With the power of the Galactic Fighters, strike down my enemies! Impact! Infinite..." He thrust his fist, "Stardust Fist!" He struck as infinite fist of light, attacks Sakuya. As the game ended.

* * *

(D: 1/ Item: Galactic Buster/ G: 1: None/None/Ryuusei)

(S: 0/ Item: Fan of Suzaku/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Daisuke Masamune**

They transported back as they saw Sakuya, slowly turning to stone.

"Sakuya..." Daisuke wanted to help her.

"Don't. If you go near me, you'll be turned to stone." She said.

Meanwhile, Ges Shido was hiding behind the pillar as he got angry.

"Why that woman...! She dare to lose?!" He asked.

"Sakuya. I promised once this is over. We'll find a way to set you guys free."

"Thank you, Daisuke. You really are something." She said as she completely turned to statue. Tasuku looked at Daisuke.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Tasuku asked. Daisuke wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Daisuke said.

* * *

He then pulled out the card that was Tasuku's Buddy, "Here. You can take him back now."

"Thank you, Daisuke." He takes it back as Jack came out of the card as he was back to himself again, "So, Jack. How does it feel of becoming a Galactic Dragon?"

"I must admit. I never felt this way before. Galactic monsters are really strong after all." Jack said as he turned to Daisuke and Ryuuga, "I wanna thank you for letting me of lending your power."

"No problem. Your debt is now considered repaid." Daisuke said as he turned the path, "Let's go."

"Yeah." They nodded as they head off.

* * *

While they left. Ges Shido walks to Sakuya who was petrified.

"Master Yamigedo will not be pleased for this, you wretched fiend!" He yelled, "Now we need to find a way to stop Gao!" He said as he heard someone coming as a guy is charging, "What's that sound?"

"OKADAAASH!" He ran through as Ges Shido spun around. He felt dizzy as the guy who ran through stopped. Ges Shido then noticed as he was surprised.

"Hey! You're...! Kazuchika Okada!" He saw a wrestler with blond hair as he wears a flaming wrestling robe.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This is the end of this chapter. The next one will be Gao, fighting a special guest star." Ryuusei said.

"Give me a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas! Til then, bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	47. Pro Wrestler, Okada

Chapter 47: Pro Wrestler, Okada

* * *

"Activating Jackknife's skill! When he's called to the field, I draw the top five cards from my deck!" He drew 5 cards, "And I'll choose one Galacticarms from them and then place it to Jack's soul and the remains goes to the bottom of the deck!" He looked at the cards as he smiled, "Looks like my luck's on my side!" He chose the card as the rest went into the deck, "I choose Grand Galacticarms, Cancer Collider! Crossnize!" He calls out a large and crimson spaceship carrier resembling a crab with claws with razor sharp blades in its claws, a golden cockpit with six leg-like appendages under the cockpit.

 **Grand Galacticarms, loading!**

Jack flies up as Cancer detaching itself.

 **Role Shift! Variant Form! All Devices Engage! FCS Active! Load, Finished!**

The claws detach and fuses into the arms of Jack as the legs combine into the torso, becoming crimson armor, "Cancer Pincers!"

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! Jack has crossnized without the need of bringing it to the field! And it's Grand Galacticarms so it's necessary to use it!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"All right! Daisuke's got the upper hand!" Gao said.

"He really is the greatest!" Drum said.

* * *

"I cast Automatic Save!" He gains 3 gauge, "And it's time to finish you off! Jack! Attack Crazed Tenbu!"

"Right!" Jack flies up as he slashes Crazed Tenbu with his attack, "Double Pincer Slash!" He destroyed him.

"Cancer's skill! When crossnized, if Jack destroys a monster, he gains the Double Attack and Penetrate!" Daisuke explained as it surprised Sakuya, "Let's finish her off! Link Attack!" They attacked her as she was inflicted with 5 damage, "Attack again, Jack!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" She cast as she nullified the attack.

"She nullified Jack's attack. This isn't good for Daisuke! Let's hope he has his luck on his side!" Paruko announced.

"It will be! Because I cast! Galactic Horoscope!" Daisuke cast.

"With that spell, he can only cast if he has 6 or less life! By paying 2 gauge, he can discard as many Grand Galacticarms from his hand and draw the same amount he discarded!" Paruko announced.

"There are two! So I'll discard these and draw 2!" He discarded and he drew, "Next, I cast Galactic Rehabilitation! I pay one gauge and I send one Galactic monster from the field to the deck. And then I'll bring out the same size monster by paying its Call Cost! So, I'll send Jack to the deck and bring out my Buddy!"

"I'm leaving the rest to you, Ryuusei!" Jack said.

"You can count on me!" Ryuusei gave his thumb up as Jack returns to the deck. Daisuke paid 2 gauge as he brought out his buddy and regained one life.

"He used a Counterspell to bring out his Buddy! Is he planning on something?" Paruko wondered.

"Final Phase!" He pays 3 gauge and pays one life as a large amounts of energy in a starry form gathers in the Daisuke's fist as he gives a fighting pose before thrusting it into the Sakuya, "If I have Galactic Fighter, Ryuusei on my side! You take 4 damage! With the power of the Galactic Fighters, strike down my enemies! Impact! Infinite..." He thrust his fist, "Stardust Fist!" He struck as infinite fist of light, attacks Sakuya. As the game ended.

* * *

At the cocoon, Yamigedo was inside as the process of him, evolving is taking it a slow process. Inside the Yamigedo, Ikazuchi was trapped as his arms and legs are bind by the threads. While he was unconscious, his Core Gadget came out of his body as it tried to see if Ikazuchi's awake. Ikazuchi then opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked as he saw his Core Gadget, "Gao! What happened to Gao?!" His Core Gadget shows Gao's whereabouts on the orb. Ikazuchi then saw Gao and Drum running through the path to reach Yamigedo.

* * *

Gao and Drum continued running as they stopped and saw the psycho projection of Ikazuchi.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao said as they head over to check on him, "Are you okay?!" He asked as he tried to help but couldn't because his hands got through of him.

"Gao." Ikazuchi said.

"Is it really you, Ikazuchi?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. This is all because I failed to seal Yamigedo. It's my all fault!"

"Ikazuchi! This isn't the time to regret the past." Gao said.

"Gao..."

"We'll take care of the situation. So don't you give up!"

"It's too late. Nobody can stop Yamigedo now."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Drum yelled, "Gao's doing this so he can fight again. So that he can truly become friends with you, by Buddyfighting with you!" He begin to shed tears, "That's why he came here!"

"Drum..."

You still want to become friends with me?" Ikazuchi asked.

"Yeah!" Gao replied as Ikazuchi put his hand in his face as he begins to lose control, revealing Yamigedo, possessing him.

"Gao Mikado." He said as it surprised them, "Do not make me laugh. We have no need for friends." He turned as he stands up, "Ikazuchi will live together with me. And you will all be turned to stone by the Inverse Fiend Horde!" He laughed evilly as he disappeared.

"Ikazuchi..." Gao said.

Meanwhile, Ges Shido was hiding behind the pillar as he held the Black Skull.

"I've found them! Now I'm really going to surprise them!" He snickered as he tossed the Black Skull, "Darkness Barrier, activate!" He activated it as it engulfs them.

"What?!" Gao asked.

"Huh?!" Drum asked as they got inside the Darkness Barrier.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Gao and Drum appeared on the stage. As they appeared, they noticed the sparking lights as the stage is shining. While hearing the music.

"What's with the music?" Drum asked. The opponent reveals itself as spotlight revealed him. They were surprised of who it is. Then Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! The next fight will be between Gao and Mikado and his opponent..." Paruko announced as she sees the opponent, "Wh-wh-what's this?! It's the world's greatest professional wrestler, the 63rd IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Kazuchika Okada! Is this for real?!"

"It's Okada, the pro wrestler!" Drum recognized.

"It looks like Mr. Okada, also known as the Rainmaker, is going to be fighting Gao!" She flies near to Okada, "Mr. Okada, do you have any comments?" She asked.

"Not especially." He replied.

"Apparently not." She sweatdropped.

"W-wait a second." Gao said.

"I'm going to make it rain cards on this stage! Luminize! Crazed Tenbu Army!"

"Why is Mr. Okada fighting us?!" Gao asked as he was confused.

"We have no choice, we have to do it!" Drum said.

"There's no other way! Let's give it our all!" Gao said as he luminized.

"All right!"

"Howl, the roar of the Dragon Lord! Shine, as bright as the sun! Luminize! Super Dragon, Fifth Omni Formation!"

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Shido and Gallows are watching the match.

"Now I don't have to fight Gao Mikado!" Shido said as he felt relieved.

"Now we don't have to worry about turning to stone! And that's twice as much!" Gallows said.

"Are you saying that I'm going to lose if I fought Daisuke at that time?" He asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Dragon World!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(O: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Mr. Okada. He calls Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center and deals 2 damage to Gao!" Paruko announced, "Gao used his turn to call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble to the left. He Buddycalls Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right! He also equips Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor. He's starting out with a Gao Formation!" Paruko announced as everyone was watching the match.

* * *

"Mr. Okada's center position is open!" Paruko announced as Gao attacks Systemic Dagger.

"Doble! Drum! Follow me!" Gao said as they attack together.

"All right!" They attack Okada.

"Vulcan Blade!" He inflicted 2 damage, "This scent. Could it be?"

"Next, it's my turn!" Drum said, "Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" He cast as he regained one life.

"Mr. Okada blocks the attack!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: Doble/None/Drum)

(O: 9/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Why does his deck smell like Tenbu?" Doble asked.

 **Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Isn't that...!

"No way! It can't be!" Drum is surprised.

"Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu!" He paid two gauge as he brought out Crazed Tenbu.

"So that's what I was smelling." Doble said.

"There's no need to use the Takoscope for this, because he was already been checked. Hold on, how is that Okada has another Crazed Tenbu?" Paruko announced.

"Howling Thunder!" He used Tenbu's skill as Tenbu used his skill and destroyed Drum.

* * *

"Drum got destroyed, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"But Drum still has a card in his soul." Asmodai said.

* * *

Drum has been revived due to Soulguard.

"Wh-What?!" But then Drum got destroyed again.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"When Crazed Tenbu is called, his ability lets him destroy one enemy monster or item, as well as one soul in it!" Paruko annouced, "Just like in the previously battle with Daisuke and Sakuya!"

* * *

"Drum only had one card in his soul, so his Soulguard couldn't activate." Zanya predicted as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'And he was destroyed.'

* * *

"Next, Mr. Okada attacks Gao with the Boomerang Dragon that he called to the right!" Paruko announced as Gao received one damage.

"Doble's ability activates!" Gao said.

"Gao's gauge increases by 1" Paruko announced as Doble gave him a gauge.

"I guess it can't be helped." Doble said.

"Due to Boomerang Dragon's ability, he returns to the hand cards!" Paruko announced as Boomerang returns to the hand.

"Crazed Tenbu, attack the fighter!" Crazed Tenbu attacks Gao as he was inflicted with 2 damage.

* * *

"Thanks to Dragonemperor's effect, he's survived this turn with 5 life!" Kazane said.

"But his opponent still has 2 life. Looks like this will be a tough fight." Count Dawn said.

* * *

"I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak to the right!" Gao called him out.

"Doble." Merak said.

"Yeah." Doble said.

"Merak! Attack Crazed Tenbu!"

"Merak has 6000 power! And because a fellow Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon is on the field, he'll gain Penetrate!" Paruko announced, "However! Ice Lance Merak isn't moving an inch from his right position!" She sees Merak not budging to attack, "Does he have a tummy ache?" She wondered.

"What's wrong, Merak?" Gao asked.

"Young man. As a knight, I cannot attack Crazed Tenbu."

"You can't attack? Why not?"

"Crazed Tenbu is a reincarnation of my teacher. In other words, he is Tenbu reborn. To lift a hand against such a being would go against the laws of chivalry." Merak explained his reason.

"What?"

"I feel the same way. He smells the same as Tenbu." Doble said as Okada begins to feel frustrated.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Drum asked, "If we don't win, we get turned to stone! Dammit! If only I'd been able to stay on the field!"

* * *

"Then I'll defeat Crazed Tenbu!" Gao said as he makes himself to attack.

"I cast! Wrath of Dragons!" He cast as it boosted Crazed Tenbu.

"Crazed Tenbu's defense increases!" Paruko announced, "Gao's unable to do anything as his move ends!"

* * *

"Mr. Okada attacks using Boomerang Dragon, but due to Merak' ability, he's unable to lower Gao's life points! He attacks one more time using Crazed Tenbu in the center!" Paruko announced.

"Crazed Tenbu, attack the fighter!" Crazed Tenbu used Howling Thunder as it inflicts 2 damage at Gao.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 4: Doble/None/Merak)

(O: 10/ Item: None/ G: 4: None/Crazed Tenbu/None)

* * *

"Merak! Doble! I need to save Noboru, and my seniors, including the former instructor, and Grandpa Tenbu, and Ikazuchi!" Gao said, "That's why I can't afford to give up now!"

* * *

"Gao..." Tasuku said.

"He really believes himself." Daisuke said.

* * *

Eclipsing the Darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" Gao said as it surprised Doble and Merak. Gao then pulled the lever as it turned sideways, "If I don't win, I can't save them!" Okada was surprised as he smiled, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He then attacks again.

"Gao attacks Crazed Tenbu once more!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Dragoenergy!" He cast as he gave a boost to Crazed Tenbu.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Just like last time, Merak and Doble end the turn without attacking! It's The Move End!" Paruko announced. Okada grunted in frustration, "Mr. Okada calls Missile Bunker Dragon to the left! And once again, he calls Boomerang Dragon to the right!"

"Missile Bunker, attack Merak!" Missile Bunker launched his missile as it targeted it on Merak as he has hit in the explosion.

"The code of chivalry is found in death." Merak said as he was destroyed.

"Merak!" Gao yelled.

"Missile Bunker Dragon returns to the deck after an attack and increases the gauge by 1!" Paruko announced as Okada's gauge increased, "And now Boomerang attacks!" Okada toss Boomerang to Gao as he received one damage. Then Boomerang returns to the hand due to the effect.

"Crazed Tenbu, attack the fighter!" Crazed Tenbu makes his final attack.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"This will end him!" Shido said.

* * *

I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Gao nullified the attack as he regained one life.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 3/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 4: Doble/None/Merak)

(O: 10/ Item: None/ G: 5: None/Crazed Tenbu/None)

* * *

At the Skull Pit. Shido got angrily frustrated.

* * *

 **Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw! I call Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Star Arkaid to the right!" He called her out, "Arkaid!" He wanted to see if she has the same feelings as the others.

"I feel the same way as Doble and Merak." She said in her opinion.

"I understand." Gao agreed for the expectation.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"I can't believe this! What's wrong with everyone?!" Drum complained.

"But no matter what, I believe in you all." Gao said.

"Gao..."

* * *

"I'll wait for you to regain your will to fight. But until then, I won't give up!" Gao makes his attack, "Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!"

"Gao attacks Crazed Tenbu for the third time!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Wrath of Dragon!" He boosted Crazed Tenbu again as he nullified the attack.

"Once again, he uses a counterspell to increase defense! Gao can't defeat Crazed Tenbu! Is this the end of this chapter?!" Paruko announced dramatically.

"Gao!" Doble said as he wanted to help but he looked at Crazed Tenbu, "Dammit!" He couldn't do anything to help.

"Doble! Arkaid! You've got to come to your senses!" Drum yelled as they heard his voice.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"What happened to your mission?! The mission of the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons is to save the world, together with the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord!" Drum recalled.

* * *

"If we lose this fight, all of us will turn to stone, and it'll be the end of the world!" Drum said.

"The end of the world?" Okada asked as he was confused.

"Unless we do a Link Attack now..." Doble said.

"Our side will certainly lose." Arkaid said, "What shall we do, Doble?" She asked for his opinion as he grunted in frustration. Gao looked as he felt frustration for what is he going to do.

"It seems that Gao is headed for The Move End. Will it all end in the next turn, with Gao helpless?" Paruko announced.

Doble looked at Crazed Tenbu as he became nervous, "I just can't do it!"

"Neither can I." Arkaid said. Then Okada clenched his fist as he begins to get angry.

"That's enough!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Paruko was confused as Okada removed his robe as he jumps to the stage as he walks to Doble.

"Huh? What do you want?" Doble asked as Okada double kicked him on the chin. Gao was surprised for what he did.

"What?!"

"I know this move!" Okada grabbed him as he pushed out and pull him back and use his arm to drop him down, "The Rainmaker!" It surprised Gao and Arkaid for that, "Wh-wh-what's this?! Even though it's Gao's turn, Mr Okada suddenly attacked Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble!"

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Doble complained.

"Not especially." Okada said as it confused Doble and Gao, "Just kidding. You said you can't attack because Crazed Tenbu smells like your teacher, Tenbu? You're just making up excuses for not being able to win!" He yelled, "Why are you guys here? Aren't you here to win?!" It made Arkaid and Doble realized something as for what Tenbu told them.

* * *

 _In Dragon World, Doble fought against his teacher as he couldn't win.  
_

 _"I-I can't win." Doble admits defeat._

 _"No wonder he's our teacher. We are no match for him." Merak said._

 _"A thousand pardons." Arkaid said._

 _"You need to be strong." Tenbu said._

 _"This war will be one that we cannot afford to lose. But even if I am defeated by Yamigedo, I do not care. All that matters is that you, the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons chosen by me, triumph in the end."_

* * *

"We are the Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragons chosen by Tenbu!" Doble said.

"Doble!" Arkaid said.

"Arkaid! Looks like we both forgot something important."

"Yes."

"Doble! Arkaid!" Gao smiled as he sees his monster regained confidence again.

"Link Attack!" Both make their attack to Crazed Tenbu.

"Vulcan Blade!"

"Sand Alchemy Arrow!" They launched their attacks as Crazed Tenbu is now destroyed.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"All right!" Drum was amazed.

* * *

"Thanks, Doble! Arkaid!" Gao thanked.

"If you're going to thank someone, thank him." Doble advised to Okada.

"The end of the world is at stake, yet they wouldn't attack at all!" Okada said, "So I just knocked some sense into them.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"Now we can have a real Buddyfight!"

"Mr. Okada has lost Crazed Tenbu. What will he do next?" Paruko announced.

"I call Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu to the right!" He called another one.

"What?!" Gao and Drum were surprised.

"Howling Thunder!" It launched its thunder as it destroyed Doble.

"Dammit!"

"Crazed Tenbu's effect destroys Doble!" Paruko announced.

"I equip! I pay one and discard one card to equip! Okada's Dragonblade! Dragobrave!" He equipped the Dragobrave as it was his own, "Prepare yourself!" He attacks Gao, inflicting 2 damage.

"Mr. Okada's attack is powerful! Due to Dragoemperor's effect, the damage is reduced to 1, but Gao only has only one left!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"But Crazed Tenbu is in the right position!" Kazane said.

"Not to worry. Akraid is on the field." Count Dawn said.

* * *

"Leave it to me!" Arkaid said as she moved to the center.

"Arkaid! Thank you!" Gao thanked.

"Please win." She said as Crazed Tenbu makes his attack, 'Tenbu. I feel like I finally understand how you felt.' She thinks as she was destroyed, giving Gao a gauge to increase.

"Due to Arkaid's ability, Gao's gauge and life increases by 1!" Paruko announced as Gao regained one life.

* * *

"So it's his move, with Dragoemperor equipped and 4 hand cards." Rouga said.

"His opponent still has 10 life." Kiri said.

"You guys..." Cerberus said, "You look like you don't think that Gao Mikado could possibly lose."

"Of course!" Rouga said.

"That's right!" Kiri said.

* * *

"Draw! But I'm not gonna Charge and Draw. And I'm going to pay 1 gauge and call Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!" He called out Drum's original Omni form.

"All right! Gao, you have it, right?" Drum asked.

"Yeah! A Dragon Lord that exceeds all Dragon Lords! Lead us beyond the limits, and to victory! I pay 2 gauge and super-evolve!" He paid 2 gauge as Drum evolved.

"My name is..." He burst into flames as he changed his form, "Fifth Omni Super Dragon! Kaizer Drum is on the scene!"

"Kaizer Drum's ability, activate!" Gao said as he activated it.

"Howling Blazer!" Drum released the fiery dragon spirit as it burns off Crazed Tenbu, destroying him.

"Crazed Tenbu is destroyed by the effect of Fifth Omni Super Dragon Drum!" Paruko announced.

"Next, I'll bring out this card to help me out! I call to the center, Dragonic Armor, Life Form!" Gao brings out a small green spirit dragon who wears dark green armor and four small green wings on it.

"Wh-wh-what's this?! Isn't that something that belongs to Daisuke?!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Did you give him that card?" Tasuku asked.

"He needed the edge. So I give it to him." Daisuke said.

"You sure it's okay for you to hand him the cards that Dynamis made?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm already using Star Dragon World. It's best to give it to someone who needs it just in case."

"Daisuke..." Tasuku said.

* * *

"Now, combine! Kaizer Drum, combine with Life Form! Dragonize!" Gao said.

"All right! Dragonize!" Drum said as Life Form goes inside of Drum and gives it a green aura around it.

"Whoa! What a glowing aura! I wonder what it'll do!" Paruko announced.

"Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!" Gao attacks Okada, inflicting 2 damage.

"Pulverizing Sky Roar! Drum Saber the End!" Drum attacks as he inflicted 3 damage.

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"This is bad! The Impact that defeated Master Ikazuchi is coming!" Shido said as he panicked, "It's bad that Sakuya loses but now Okada will lose too?!" But then he sighed for relived, "But I'm so glad that I didn't have to fight."

"You've got some serious personality problems." Gallows said as he recalled the time.

* * *

 _Ges Shido walks to Sakuya who was petrified._

 _"Master Yamigedo will not be pleased for this, you wretched fiend!" He yelled, "Now we need to find a way to stop Gao!" He said as he heard someone coming as a guy is charging, "What's that sound?"_

 _"OKADAAASH!" He ran through Ges Shido as he spun around. He felt dizzy as the guy who ran through stopped._

 _"What on Earth?!" He asked as he noticed who it was and was surprised, "Hey! You're...Kazuchika Okada!" He stepped back as he fell down as Okada walks close to him, "Wh-what do you want?!" Okada is somewhat confused as he noticed the Deck Case and picked it up._

 _"A Buddyfight Core Deck Case, huh?" He asked. Later, Okada makes a conversation to Ges Shido._

 _"I see. So you gave up your favorite hobby, Buddyfighting, and holed up in this underground cave system to train." Ges Shido said._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Then you must want to Buddyfight quite badly." He assumed._

 _"That's right. I want to fight a really strong fighter right now, and..." Okada said as Ges Shido though of an idea._

 _'Since Sakuya's out of the ring, if Okada fights for me, I won't be turned to stone even if we lose!' Ges Shido thinks of the plan, "Then let me provide you with something." He stands up as he went to petrified Sakuya as he touched the statue, releasing the Crazed Tenbu card, "You'll need this."_

* * *

"So you just want to Buddyfight?" Gao asked.

"That Magoroku Shido and his dirty tricks! And worse, he took out the card that was supposed to be assigned for Sakuya!" Drum complained, "What are we gonna do? If we keep fighting, Okada will be turned to stone!" Gao tries to think of a solution.

"We're still in the middle of this fight." Okada said, "You're trying to stop the end of the world, right?"

"Y-yeah." Gao said.

"Then this is no time to pause!" He said as Gao smiled for his encouragement.

"Final Phase! I combine my Buddy Drum and my Dragoemperor's critical! Impact!" Drum became a fiery Dragon spirit, "I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" Gao went inside the Impact as he launched his attack, "This fist is an impact passed down from Dragon Lord to Dragon Lord! Impact! Me..."

"And my..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!" They attack Okada as his life reaches 0.

* * *

(G: 2/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 0: None/None/Drum)

(O: 0/ Item: Dragobrave/ G: 4: None/None/None)

* * *

"That was fantastic, Gao!" Tasuku said.

"Pretty amazing, if you asked me!" Daisuke said.

* * *

"He won!" Kiri said.

"Of course he did." Rouga said for the expectations.

* * *

"We're revved up too!" Ban said.

"Revved up, kii!" Ricky said.

* * *

"Thank goodness!" Kazane felt relived.

"We must win as well, no matter the cost." Count Dawn said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"That was a close one." Asmodai said.

"But that's Gao for you!" Tetsuya said.

"Four battles left." Zanya said.

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Gao Mikado**

They were transported back.

"All right! Thank you very much." Gao said as they see Okada as he is slowly turning to stone.

"Mr. Okada, do you have any final words?" Paruko asked as Okada was a bit silent until he made his answer.

"Not especially."

"We're going to seal Yamigedo, and return you to normal for sure." Gao swore.

"I'm counting on you." Okada said as he raised his arms.

"It's a promise, Okada!"

"It's Mr. Okada, okay?" He said as he smiled for preparing.

"So that's the one thing he insists on, huh?" Drum said as he sweatdropped. Then Okada turned to stone, completely.

"Thank you, Mr. Okada."

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Hey! Welcome back to more Corner Time!"

"The next chapter is done! The next one will be another tag battle for Kiri and Rouga against Noboru and Davide. Not sure if they can handle being teammates."

"They couldn't care less since they are following their master's orders. Anyways, give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	48. Trusting Tag Match

Chapter 48: Trusting Tag Match

* * *

Within the underground caves, Noboru was sitting, waiting for Kiri to show up.

"Yo! I've been looking for you, little Noboru." Davide said as he came around.

"What do you want?" Noboru asked.

"If you're a Dungeon World user, that means you're gonna fight Kiri Hyoryu, right?" He recalled as he remembered the battle he fought against him, "I want you to swap with me." He requested, "I need to wipe that saintly smirk off his face personally." He clenched his fist, "Until I do, I can't be satisfied."

"Your opponent is Rouga Aragami, who uses Danger World." Noboru recalls.

"Well, you could defeat him instead."

"I refuse." Noboru said immediately, "I haven't received any such orders." It made Davide angry.

'You dumb puppet.' He thinks but then he wrapped his arm around Noboru, "Aw, c'mon. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Who'd want to be your friend?" He asked as his Blue Deck Case core begins to glow purple.

"That's no good." Dark Miserea said as he came out.

"Hey! Don't come out without permission! Dark Miserea!" Noboru complained.

"Miserea is mine. After all, I know him better than anyone." He said.

* * *

Kiri and Rouga with their buddies, are walking down the path they took.

"My, my. It's amazing that such a massive cave system lies beneath Aibo Academy. A truly collaboration between stone and ice! Doesn't it remind you of Kiri and me? It's rock solid! Isn't anyone going to agreed with me?" Joker blabbed as the path they took closes off.

"Are they moving around the maze walls again?" Cerberus asked.

"It seems we're not wanted here." Joker said.

"A puny wall like this..." Rouga said, "All I need to do is use my Disaster Force and..." He recommended.

"Let's look for another path." Kiri recommended as he turned around to find another one.

"What?"

"The Inverse Fiend Horde are definitely waiting for us beyond."

"So what?" Rouga asked.

"Our goal is to seal Yamigedo." Kiri recalled, "We should avoid unnecessary battle, and hurry."

"What will we do about the Inverse Fiend Horde?"

"They're only being controlled by Yamigedo. Once we seal Yamigedo, they should return to normal. There's no need to fight them right now." Kiri explained as Rouga smiled.

"Then this is goodbye."

"What?" Kiri is confused of what Rouga meant.

"Some conflicts are inevitable. And there are missions that must be completed. I won't run away from such things." Rouga said as he continues to walk through the blocked path.

"Senior Aragami..."

"Drill Bunker!" He used his Disaster Force as he begins to pierce through the wall, "Let's go, Cerberus A!"

"All right!" They went through the hole in the wall.

"What do you want to do, Kiri?" Joker asked.

"We should move forward as well." Kiri said as he decided to take the path that Rouga made.

* * *

As they walked through the hole, they have an unexpected in their way.

"Oh?" Rouga said as they saw Noboru with Dark Miserea, and Davide together.

"Oh man, he really did come." Davide said.

"See? It's exactly as I said." Dark Miserea said as he snickered, "Hilarious."

"Looks like we won." Noboru predicted.

"Davide Yamazaki." Rouga said.

"Noboru! And Dark Miserea!" Kiri said.

"What do you mean, you win?" Cerberus asked.

"Sorry about that. We had a little bet going on. With the right to fight Miserea as the stakes." Dark Miserea explained.

"Hey Kiri, why did you come?" Davide asked, "You knew we were here, right? I thought you'd run away for sure."

"I knew what would happen. I knew you'd come here. I know everything about you." Dark Miserea said.

"Why would a newly-born Inverse Omni Lord..." Kiri wondered why would it know everything.

"Because I absorbed it all. While you were in Yamigedo's belly, I absorbed all of your knowledge, along with your power. Every last bit!" Dark Miserea explained.

"You see how it is. So just take it easy and..." Noboru said but Rouga smashed the rock with his fist for interruption.

"I'm the one who chose the battle, Rouga Aragami." He referred himself, "I don't have time to listen to your chatter. All of you, come at me!"

"Did you say all of us?!" Davide asked

"I'll fight too!" Kiri said.

"Looks like it's settled." Cerberus said.

"So you guys want to do a 2 on 2 battle?" Noboru assumed as Davide laughed.

"That's great! This way, I can torment Kiri too! We should have done this from the start!"

"Why are you so afraid of change?" Kiri asked as Davide got angry.

"I'm going to turn you to stone so you can't wisecrack ever again."

"Darkness Barrier, activate!" They toss the Black Skull as they activated the Darkness Barrier, engulfing them at once.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Kiri, Rouga, Noboru, and Davide are in their stage areas.

"Now, how shall I play around with Miserea..." Dark Miserea said as Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! Wait, what? This stage is..." She recognized the stage, "Once again, there are four fighters on one stage!" Paruko announced.

"Crush souls beneath our feet! Dark Luminize! The Devil Dragons!"

"Penetrate the earth and pierce the heavens! Luminize, Tiger Knights!"

"The power of Ace will destroy you! Dark Luminize! Ace Defeat!"

"Let it begin. The demise of those who stand before me! Luminize! Dead World End!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Danger World!"

"Danger World!"

"Dungeon World!"

"Dungeon World!"

* * *

(R: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(D: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(K: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(N: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first player with the first move is Davide Yamazaki!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I'm going all in, right from the start! I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall to the right!" He pay three gauge as he call out, "Inverse Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez!" He brought him out as he regained one life.

"Suddenly, an Inverse Omni Lord appears!" Paruko announced as she pull out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Devilgadez's status, "Inverse Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez! Dual Dragon attribute. Size 3. 10000 power, 6000 defense, a critical of 2, and a Lifelink of 3."

* * *

"He has Soulguard and Double Attack. He also has an ability which deals 1 damage to the enemy every time he attacks!" Paruko explained.

"Deals 1 damage?" Daisuke asked.

"Every time?" Tasuku asked, "So he's designed with a focus on attacks."

"An offense move, eh? I never thought that kind of ability really existed."

"This is serious. If that were to happen, they won't stand a chance."

* * *

"Come on! Attack Kiri!" Davide ordered for Devilgadez to attack, "Demonic Magnum!" It roared a blast of wind as it inflicted 1 damage and then punched for the 2 damage.

"Davide deals a total of 3 damage including effect damage, and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

"Kiri!" Rouga said.

"I'm all right!" Kiri replied.

"The second player with first move is Senior Aragami. It's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"Charge and Draw! I equip!" He paid one gauge, "I pay one gauge and equip Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay!" He equipped his item, "And I set Dangerous REIZI!" He set his spell, "Take this, Noboru Kodo!" He attacks Noboru.

"He's coming after me?!" Noboru asked.

"I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!" Instead of Noboru casting a spell, Dark Miserea cast as the damage was 2 damage as Noboru regained the damage.

"What are you doing?! I didn't ask for that!" Noboru complained.

"I was just saving you." Dark Miserea said.

"REIZI's ability, activate!" He paid one gauge, "I pay one gauge, and... I place the top card in my deck into the soul of a card on the field." He looked at the card he drew as he smirked, "Armorknight Eagle A, huh?"

"When this card is placed in a weapon card's soul, the weapon cannot be destroyed or returned to the hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"What an annoying card to put in your deck." Davide said.

"Hey! Why are you charging cards on your own!" Noboru complained as Dark Miserea Charge and Draw for him.

"Come on, come on! Don't dawdle! Draw!"

"Hey!" Noboru yelled.

"I pay 2 gauge and Buddycall to the center!" Dark Miserea Buddycalled itself as Noboru regained one life.

"Honestly! I hope you get destroyed quickly!" Noboru said with expectations.

"Inverse Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea. 1 life gained due to Buddy Gift." Dark Miserea said.

"Here he is!" She pulled out her Takoscope again, "Once again, I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Dark Miserea's status, "Inverse Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea. Demon Lord and Dungeon Enemy attribute. Size 2. 6000 power, 5000 defense, a critical of 2. And Soulguard!"

"They say that when I'm destroyed, the fighter gains one life!" Dark Miserea explained his effect as he chuckled, "Hilarious!"

"Enough chatter! Hurry up and attack!" Rouga demanded.

"In that case, I'll attack you!" Dark Miserea plans to attack Rouga.

"I'll provide support!" Kiri recommended to help.

"Don't interfere!" Rouga warned.

"Huh?" Kiri confused as Dark Miserea attacks.

"Mad Stream!" He blasted a dark water attack as he inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(R: 8/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(D: 11/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Devilgadez/None)

(K: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(N: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Dark Miserea/None)

* * *

"You'd never talk back. After all, you wouldn't want Rouga to hate you." Dark Miserea assumed as he chuckled, "Hilarious!"

"The fourth player, Kiri, has the second move. It's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"It's the same reason why you came here. But Senior Aragami would never avoid a fight. If it came down to it, you'd cast aside your own decision in order to follow his lead. In order to avoid conflict with someone standing in front of you. Or rather, in order to run away from conflict!"

"Looks like I've got front row seats to something interesting." Davide said as he got interested of hearing Dark Miserea's speech.

"You ran away and hid from your own true identify and covered it up. Even now, you're pretending to be human." Dark Miserea said.

"I call Twin Tail Incubus to the center!" Kiri called out his monster, "Incubus!" He paid 2 of his life to get obtain the Impact card.

"Do you want to be a human that badly? So badly that you made up a father that doesn't exist?" Dark Miserea asked as he chuckled, "Hilarious!"

"Fish taste fresher when Father's further from the water!" Joker quoted, "Kiri! Don't listen to him."

"Thank you, Joker." Kiri thanked his buddy, "I call to the left! Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan!"

"This is the truth! Whatever you do, it always turns out worse than before!" Dark Miserea said.

"Incubus and Rhodes Dylan, Link Attack Dark Miserea!" Kiri said as they attack, destroying him. Noboru get frustrated.

"Soulguard, activate!" Noboru regains one life for Dark Miserea's ability as he came back to the field due to Soulguard.

"See? The situation's worse than before, isn't it?" He chuckled, "Hilarious!"

"My turn isn't over yet." Kiri said.

"You're trying to act tough."

"I set Darkness Final Mission Card World End!" He set his spell.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(R: 8/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(D: 11/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Devilgadez/None)

(K: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(N: 12/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Dark Miserea/None)

* * *

Davide noticed the Impact card that Kiri set.

"That's the card that destroys all the card's in the opponent's field, and changes their life points to 1!" Davide explained.

"The fun is just beginning. I'll hurt you so badly that you'll never recover. I'm going to shred you to pieces." Dark Miserea swore in a dark aura.

* * *

"Today's fight is a tag match! Once again, the first player is Davide. It's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"I'm gonna crush you before World End activates!" Davide said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I equip! Boulder Piercing Spear! I call to the left! Bluechase Dragon, Garg! Go ahead and attack Incubus!" Garg bites on Incubus's arm as he destroys him, "Attack Kiri! Devilgadez! Demonic Magnum!" Devilgadez blasted his roar as he inflicted one damage and then attacks for 2 damage.

"Devilgadez still has Double Attack!" Paruko announced. Davide laughed.

"But first, I'll hit him with Demonic Magnum again!" He ordered Devilgadez to attack Kiri again as he inflicted another 1 damage.

"Kiri's really in trouble now!" Paruko announced.

"You're finished, Kiri! Devilgadez's Double Attack!" Devilgadez prepares for his final assault on Kiri.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" He paid one gauge as he regained one life.

"I knew you'd do that!" Davide said as he attacks Kiri, "Are you still going to talk about how you love me?" He asked.

"Yes. I cast! Quiescence of Cassiade. Zero damage." Kiri cast.

"So you still had one of those." He said disappointingly.

"Davide, you're so desperate!" Dark Miserea said as he chuckled, "Hilarious!"

"You idiot! That card is dangerous!" He referred to Kiri's impact, 'If that card activates and Devilgadez is destroyed, I'll be finished due to Lifelink!' He thinks, 'In that case, it's time for some cheating.' He secretly pull out a card from his pocket.

"Hey! Don't do it." Noboru advised.

"What?"

"If we get disqualified and lose due to your cheating, I'll be turned to stone too!"

"Huh? There's no way I'd cheat." Davide tried to deny it, 'Ugh. He's awfully uptight for a mere puppet.' He thinks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Next up is Rouga Aragami. It's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"Ridiculous. Cheating is like announcing to the world that you're weak." He said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "The overwhelming power to crush your opponents! That is the true sign of a strong fighter!" He paid one gauge, "Buddycall!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I pay one gauge and call Armorknight Cerberus A to the right! I call Armorknight Battleborg to the left!"

"So it's finally my turn!" Cerberus said.

"Cerberus A! Kick away that giant monstrosity!" Rouga said as Cerberus battles against Devilgadez and struck through him with his blades as it destroyed Devilgadez.

"Devilgadez's Soulguard, activate!" Davide said as Devilgadez came back due to Soulguard.

"Battleborg! Attack Davide!" He had Battleborg attack instead.

"After attacking Devilgadez, you're going after me next?" Davide asked, "Don't underestimate me! I cast! Demon Break Slash!" He cast as it slices Battleborg down and destroys him.

"He couldn't defeat Devilgadez, and he couldn't reduce Davide's life." Dark Miserea said as he chuckled, "Hilarious!"

"Then I'll shatter you!" Rouga said as he attack Dark Miserea.

"Now you're going after me?" He asked as he had a card in his hand.

"That nuisance! He's acting on his own again!" Noboru complained.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru pay one gauge as he regained one life.

"That's enough! Come back here!" He demanded, "If you stay in the center, I can't fight!"

"So noisy. You should just leave everything to me."

* * *

"Rouga keeps changing his targets! He's getting too hot-headed!" Drum complained.

"No, maybe Senior Aragami has some sort of plan." Gao assumed.

"What kind of plan?" Drum asked.

"Even I don't know that."

* * *

"The third player, Noboru, calls Wandering Knight, Roy to the right!" Paruko announced, "Bronze Golem, Jaish to the left! It's a three-in-a-row attack formation!"

"Roy, attack Senior Aragami!" Dark Miserea makes the command.

"Hey!" Noboru yelled.

"Why aren't you crushing Kiri?!" Davide asked as Roy attacks Rouga, inflicting 2 damage.

"Senior Aragami!" Kiri yelled.

"Don't interfere!" Rouga warned.

"Infighting? Hilarious! Jaish, attack Senior Aragami!" Jaish strikes at Rouga as he was dealt with 2 damage.

"I'm telling you to crush Kiri!" Davide said.

"But my method is more effective." Dark Miserea said, "You get it, don't you?" He asked Kiri for his opinion, "Come one, shouldn't you be protecting Senior Aragami? Otherwise, this tag match is pointless!" He chuckled, "I'm going to keep going!" He then attacks Rouga, "Mad Stream!" He inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(R: 3/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 1: None/None/Cerberus)

(D: 11/ Item: None/ G: 1: Garg/Devilgadez/None)

(K: 2/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(N: 13/ Item: None/ G: 1: Jaish/Dark Miserea/Roy)

* * *

"Davide has 11 life, Noboru has 13 life, Aragami Rouga has 3 life, and Kiri has 2 life!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"It's become a rather one-sided fight! And the next turn belongs to the fourth fighter, Kiri. It's Your Move!" Paruko announced as Ban watches the match.

* * *

You really do know me well, don't you." Kiri asked.

"Obviously! I'm your other self, after all." Dark Miserea said.

"But that doesn't mean you understand me. Not at all." He then smiled.

"What's that smile about? You're trying to act so tough, it's hilarious."

"That's not it at all. It's true that your words hurt me. Every word cuts into my heart. I was hurting, and suffering, and I almost cried."

"Then you should go ahead and cry!"

"But you know..."

"Huh?"

"Here and now my heart wouldn't break."

* * *

"Because now, I have friends who believe in me. That truth is giving me strength."

* * *

"And I've got a friend who'll fight alongside me." Kiri referred to Rouga, "There's no way that I can lose this fight." He said as Rouga smiled.

"This can't be. I thought I was bringing him down!" Dark Miserea assumed.

"You're the one who was bringing us down!" Davide complained.

"Now, it's a countdown to demise." Kiri said.

"Countdown?!" Dark Miserea asked.

"I Buddycall Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Freeze!" Joker moves to the right, "Oops, I did it again." He felt for his force of habit.

"After an eternity, I will once again become the lord protected by the spirit of water. I call myself to the center!" Kiri transforms into his Omni self as he went to the center area after paying two life, "Joker, attack the center." He ordered as the card has been set to the soul of the Impact.

"May disaster fall upon those who stand in the way of my king!" Joker quoted as he plans to attack Miserea, "Your jokes aren't funny. Never show your miserea-ble face again! Now that's a funny joke." He made his pun as he crushed Dark Miserea with his giant rock attack.

"Idiot. I told you this would happen." Noboru said as Rhodes Dylan attacks Jaish and destroys him in half.

"Now there are two cards in the soul. And my attack will make it three." Miserea said as two cards were placed in the soul. And then he attacks Roy, "Nereus Stream!" He destroy Roy with his stream of water, "My Double Attack will destroy Garg. And now there are four soul cards." Another card was placed in the soul, "Queen's Blizzard!" He froze Garg in a vortex as he destroys him.

"But your mission card can't activate until there are five cards in the soul." Davide said.

"That's right! That's why I'm activating Senior Aragami's Dangerous REIZI!" Miserea used Rouga's set spell as he pay one gauge, "I take the top card in my deck and put it in World End's soul." He placed the final card in the soul, "Activate! World End!" He activate it as it begins to shine, "I change my opponents' life points to 1!"

"What?!" Noboru asked as his life points went straight down to 1.

"And I destroy all of the cards on my opponents' field!" He destroyed Devilgadez.

"Due to Devilgadez's Lifelink, Davide has 0 life!" Paruko announced as Davide's life went to 0, "Davide has been eliminated!"

"Dammit. I'm never fighting a tag match again." Davide said.

* * *

"Amazing! Senior Kiri turned the tables in one go!" Kazane said as she felt surprised.

"It's a battle tactic that only works due to Rouga Aragami's support." Count Dawn explained.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"This was their goal from the very start. That's why the two of them chose not to destroy Devilgadez, and deliberately left it on the field."

* * *

"Even if my opponent is drawing his last breath, I will crush him with all my strength!" He Draw and Charge and Draw, "This is what I'm talking about!" Demonic Equip Combination!" He combined Cerberus with his item.

"Cerberus A has gone into Asura Demon Slay's soul!" Paruko announced, "As a result, Asura Demon Slay now has a critical of 4!"

"I cast! Super Strength Replenishment!" He paid 1 life and gain 3 gauge, "Here and now, I call upon the Deity Lord. I cast! Ritual of the Deity Lord Descend!" He paid 2 gauge to call him out, "Oh great deity who sleeps in the earth over distant time. Descend upon this land! Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" He brought him out as he appeared out of the fiery vortex on the right area.

"At last, he's here! The Eighth Omni Deity Lord has finally made his entrance!" Paruko announced.

"Grangadez! Attack the fighter!" Grangadez makes his attack.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru paid one gauge as he regained one life.

"So you survived. Then take this. Grangadez's Double Attack!" Grangadez makes his second attack, finishing him off.

"I cast. Quiescence of Cassiade." He cast as he regained the damage he took.

"He survives this attack, too!" Paruko announced, "However! Noboru has no more hand cards! It's all over now!"

"Supreme Ji Slash!" Rouga attacks as he inflicted damage to Noboru, thus ending the game.

* * *

(R: 2/ Item: Asura Demon Slay/ G: 1: None/None/Grangadez)

(D: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(K: 2/ Item: None/ G: 3: Rhodes/Miserea/Joker)

(N: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Rouga Aragami and Kiri Hyoryu**

They were transported back after the match ended.

"You pretended that you weren't coordinating, and tricked us!" Davide said as he and Noboru are slowly turning to stone, "You cheating liars."

"You're one to talk." Noboru said as he took off his hat.

"Dammit."

"Noboru." Kiri walked to him.

"Kiri. Tell Gao that I'm sorry." Noboru advised.

"You've been freed from Yamigedo's control."

"Yeah. You'd better seal Yamigedo. I'm counting on you."

"Yes. We'll seal him for sure, and turn everyone back to normal. Just you wait, Noboru." Kiri swore as Noboru has been completely turned to stone and Davide.

"Speaking of which, Kiri mentioned a friend who would fight alongside him. Who was he talking about?" Rouga asked as he wondered.

Cerberus sighed, "Who knows?"

* * *

At the submarine...

"As I expected, you won. Rouga." Kyoya said as he was aware of Rouga's victory, "But there is no place where you belong. And soon you'll experience it. The moment that your hope turns to despair." He then laughed evilly. While the submarine passing through, the fishes flew to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"The next chapter will be about Daisuke's rival and Daisuke's friend going against each other!"

"It's bad that Genma gets control by Yamigedo but this is ridiculous."

"I know what you mean."

Daisuke sighed, "Anyways, give a review of what you think and give me Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now." He waved disappointingly as the screen faded black.


	49. Burning Spirit Fight

Chapter 49: Burning Spirit Fight

* * *

At the path that Ban took, he was going on ahead until Genma arrived as he raised his arms to block the path.

"So I have to fight you if I want to go down this path, huh?" Ban asked.

"Since ancient times, it is the fate of those who lose Buddyfights to be turned to stone." Genma quoted.

"You're the one who'll be turning to stone, kii!" Ricky said.

"That's right! You maybe Daisuke's old rival but we're eager to win!" Ban said.

"So you refuse to back down?" Genma asked.

"Naturally!"

"Then let us begin! Darkness Barrier, activate!" He toss the Black Skull as he activated the Darkness Barrier, engulfing everything.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Ban and Genma are on stage. Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"The Omni Lord Battles are drawing to a close!" Paruko announced, "The eighth one up. These two manly man!" She referred to Ban and Genma with their fierce look on their faces, "Genma Todoroki versus the Hundred Demons Hunter!"

"It's all the rage with the youngsters that are totally now! Luminize! Enma Alliance! Nice to meet you!"

"Ancient Dragons! Awaken and bring destruction to the world! Impregnable and perfect! Luminize! Fist of the Explosive Dragon!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Ancient World, kii!"

"Ancient World!"

* * *

(B: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"The first move goes to Genma Todoroki!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the Chotokyo, the Sky Home was at near the cocoon.

"Uh, hello? Can you hear me, Gnarly?" Ikarino is calling on his phone, "Well? Can't you do something about it?" He asked as Gnarly laughed.

"Who do you think I am?"

* * *

At the Fighting Stage...

"I'm the Ruler of the Labyrinth of Despair, and a Great Wizard!" He said as he was set on the stage area, "I'm Demon Lord Gagnar! I've remained in this underground labyrinth to try and return it to normal. And it looks like even the terrible Yamigedo hasn't noticed!"

* * *

"I don't care about that! Just hurry, please!" Ikarino demanded, "We don't have any time left!"

* * *

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Labyrinth!" He tapped the ground with his staff, "Return to your original shape!" He cast the spell.

* * *

But when the spell circle is commencing, the cocoon started to react as it senses the spell.

"Who is it?! Who is trying to return my labyrinth to its original shape?!" Ikazuchi who is in the astral projection demanded.

The bats returned to the Sky Home with the information.

"Tres Bien! We now know everyone's location and the shortest route to their destination, bonjour!" Merikomu said as he got the info on the laptop.

Gagnar came back.

"Well, how did it go, Clawy? Did it work?" He asked.

"It was a success, Gnarly!" Ikarino said proudly, "That's my buddy for you!"

* * *

Then Ikazuchi sensed the source.

"So that's them." He noticed the Sky Home, "The irritating pest who oppose me. I shall turn them to stone!" He sends his threats as it attacked the Sky Home, turning it to stone with them inside.

* * *

Inside the labyrinth, the labyrinth has returned to its original form.

"The labyrinth has gone back to its original form." Kiri said.

* * *

"Now we can use our cellphones, yo!" Tetsuya said as he got the phone connection again.

"We can finally get to Aibo Academy!" Zanya said.

* * *

"What a relief. For a second there, I thought we were getting stuck here if we didn't get contact." Daisuke said.

"I don't think that's the point." Tasuku said as he sweatdropped.

* * *

"When the labyrinth went back to normal, I got lost! Where is everyone?!" Neginoyama asked as he was running around the labyrinth, searching for his students and the others.

"Just wait a moment." Neginoyama heard a voice as he turned and saw someone, it was Mukuro, who somehow appeared in the labyrinth, "I have you at a disadvantage. I hail from Hero World. My last name is Shigamine, my first name is Mukuro. I'm a humble wanderer with no fixed address." He introduced himself as he got into his usual position.

"I've heard rumors about you."

"There's something I want to ask you, and so I've come all this way. Sir... Do you know the Superhero called Captain Answer?" Mukuro requested a question.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"I Buddycall to the center!" Genma paid 2 gauge, "Inverse Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom... NOVA!" He roared as he called out Venom Nova to the center.

"Already, an Inverse Omni Lord appears!" Paruko announced as Genma regained one life due to Buddy Gift. Then Paruko pull out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Venom Nova's status, "Inverse Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova! Raging Spirits attribute. Size 3. 9000 power, 6000 defense, and a critical of 3. He has Penetrate and a Lifelink of 5, plus one more ability!"

"Venom Nova! Attack the fighter!" Genma roared as Venom Nova makes his attack, "Fire Lord Smashing Fist!" Venom Nova attacks Ban, inflicting 3 damage.

"He deals 3 damage and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced and declared.

"Big bro!" Ricky yelled as he cried. Ban then smiled.

"That's quite some punch." Ban said.

* * *

"C-C-C-Captain Answer, you say?!" Neginoyama asked nervously, "Um, um... That is..."

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?" Mukuro asked.

"D-Don't be silly, of course I've heard of him! After all, he's a famous Superhero who once defended this world."

"Even back in Hero World, where I came from, he was a great Superhero."

* * *

"I pay 2 gauge and call to the left! Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord!" He called out Bash.

"I'm super bashing!" Bash said.

"I Buddycall to the right! Dragon Kid Ricky!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life for the Buddy Gift. Ricky then pinned the flag as he moved to the right.

"It's my turn to take the stage, kii!" Ricky said.

"Champion Lord! Hit Venom Nova hard!" Ban said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Champion Lord strikes at Venom Nova as he destroys him.

"Venom Nova's ability, activate!" Genma said, "By paying 2 gauge, I keep Venom Nova on the field!" He paid 2 gauge as Venom Nova has been revived on the field.

"What?!" Ban asked.

"Venom Nova will not perish!" Genma yelled.

"Then we'll hit it over and over again! Champion Lord's Double Attack! Hit him!" Ban said with encouragement.

* * *

"Once, there was a conflict that threatened to destroy Hero World." Shigamine explained as he walked closer to Neginoyama, "Captain Answer was the one who resolved the conflict flawlessly. Not just my hero, Daisuke. I want to be a Superhero like him!" He remembers Captain Answer, riding a motorcycle in the sunset, "That's how I felt at the time. But that was a dream that could never come true. The reason being, I'm a Darkhero. No matter how many villains I defeat, I can never walk under the sun. That's my fate."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky begins to attack Venom Nova...

"Take this! Take this! Take this! And one more! How do you like that?!" Ricky said as Ban joins for the Link Attack.

"Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" He smack down on Venom Nova as he destroys him.

"It's useless, useless, useless!" Genma's eyes shine as he paid two gauge to bring Venom Nova back again.

"Venom Nova's ability activates! As long as Genma pays 2 gauge, he can return as many time as he likes!" Paruko announced, "It really is an impregnable and perfect wall!"

"That's enough joking around!" Ban said.

"Nobody can defeat Venom Nova. It's impossible!" Genma yelled.

"We'll defeat him, kii!" Ricky said.

"Those who are weak should disperse!" He said as it surprised Ricky, "Draw! Charge and Draw!" He roared.

"All he's doing is drawing, but his fighting spirit is amazing!" Ricky said as he covered his ears from the blast of the roar.

"Genma uses a spell to increase his gauge and hand cards!" Paruko said as Genma increased his gauge by 1.

"I call! The Blazing Arms! Burning Right Bruder to the right! And Absolute Zero Arms! Blizzard Left Bruder to the left!" He called out two of the arms he used last time to the field, "Completion! Venom Nova Dragon, Fire Ice Dragon Formation! Blizzard Left Bruder's ability! Freezing Prison! It lowers the defense of all enemy monsters by five thousand!" He said as Ricky and Champion Lord are frozen, "Burning Right Bruder's ability! Explosive Fire Power Blast! It destroys all monsters with a defense of two thousand or lower!" The blazing wave begins to burn them to be destroyed.

"Ricky! If you can just take care of my Lifelink..." Champion Lord said.

"Link Cut!" Ricky activate his effect.

"I'm bashingly grateful!" He said as he was destroyed first.

"This is all I can take!" Ricky said as he gets destroyed.

"Whoa! Due to Ricky's Lifelink, Ban takes 1 damage!" Paruko announced as Ban takes one life due to Lifelink.

"Big bro! I'm sorry to cause you trouble, kii!" Ricky said when he was in the Drop Zone.

"You idiot! You're the best of the best!" Ban said.

* * *

At the Drop Zone, Ricky cries as his eyes was leaking in tears.

"Big bro!"

* * *

"You cannot beat me! As long as this Venom Nova is here!" Genma said as Venom Nova prepares to attack Ban.

"Looks like you're talking in your sleep again! I cast! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Ban cast as he nullified the attack.

"He's blocked it!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(B: 7/ Item: Masurao/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(G: 12/ Item: None/ G: 2: Left Bruder/Venom Nova/Right Bruder)

* * *

"If I sealed Yamigedo away, even a Darkhero like myself would be in the spotlight. But there's one problem. Apparently, only the Omni Lords of each world can seal Yamigedo." Mukuro explained the story.

* * *

"I pay 2 life and cast! Rise and Fall of Dragons!" He cast as he paid 2 life.

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter increases his gauge by 4!" Paruko announced as Ban increased his gauge, with up to 6.

"I pay 3 gauge and call to the left!" Ban said as Genma was expecting something coming, "Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King!" He paid 3 gauge as he brought out Gang.

"I'm gonna send him flying!" Gang said.

"That's right! Hit Venom Nova in the center real hard!"

"Imperial Bullet!" He sends his punch flying towards Venom Nova but the attack blocked by a shield.

"I cast! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Genma cast as he nullified the attack.

"Damn you!" Ban yelled as he spins his attack and hits Left Bruder and destroys him.

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter decides he can't defeat Venom Nova, who has 6000 defense and destroys Blizzard Left Bruder! And It's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"I couldn't afford to let this opportunity pass me by. So I went around asking various people if I might borrow that Omni Lord Emblem thing. But they just wouldn't agree to it." Mukuro explained the time when he tried to convince them to hand over the emblem, "Omni Lords were chosen to represent their worlds by a mighty important monster called Armordeity Dynamis. Katana. Magic. Dungeon. Ancient. Dragon. Star Dragon. Legend. Danger World. That's all of them. But for some reason, nobody was chosen from Hero World. Don't you think that's odd?" He asked, "Heroes are specialists in saving people. You'd think we'd be the first ones to be chosen." Neginoyama then begins to get all nervous and sweaty.

* * *

"Genma Todoroki uses Dragon Emperor Legend for a third time to increase his life and gauge! And once again!" Paruko announced, "He calls Blizzard Left Bruder to the left!" Genma calls out again, "The two Bruders' abilities combine and pummel Gang the King!" Bruders freeze Gang and getting blazed.

"Looks like I'm about to get it! Farewell, Chief!" Gang said as he gets destroyed.

"All right! Leave the rest to me!" Ban said as he takes 2 damage for Lifelink, "I'll avenge all of you!"

"Don't make me laugh! You will bow down before Venom Nova!" Genma yelled.

"Genma Todoroki is right! Venom Nova has a critical of 3! If the attack lands, Ban will be down to 0 left! Game Over!" Paruko announced as Venom Nova landed his final blow at Ban as his life went straight to 0.

* * *

At the Drop Zone...

"Big bro!" Ricky cried.

* * *

"That hurt a lot..." Ban said as he wiped himself from the damage he took, "But you know, I can't afford to be defeated here and now." He hold the card of himself.

"That card is...!" Genma noticed as Ban transforms himself.

"I pay 3 gauge and call to the center! Fourth Omni Fire Lord! Burn Nova!" He calls himself to the center as his Omni form, "When my life is about to hit 0, I can discard everything I have to call Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova, and my life becomes 1!" He explained as he regained one life back.

"I have 12 life! And I have Venom Nova in the center! Your struggles are useless!"

* * *

"I went back to Hero World to investigate. And I found out something interesting. In fact, there had been an Omni Lord chosen from Hero World. But he was so occupied with a battle to save his own world that he didn't make it to Yamigedo's sealing. It's a real pity." Mukuro said.

"If that story is true, then the Omni Lord who was chosen for Hero World is..." Neginoyama realized who it is.

"That's right. It was Captain Answer." Mukuro answered.

* * *

"The Hundred Demons' Hunter begins his turn with an overwhelming disadvantage! It's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I discard Fortune Dragon, Forbolka and increase my gauge by 2!" Ban said as he increased his gauge.

"Since ancient times, one cannot battle without hand cards!" Genma quoted.

"I'll show you the determination of my underling! I pay 2 gauge and return Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky from the Drop Zone to my hand cards!" He paid 2 gauge as he brought the card from his Drop Zone.

"What did you say?!" Genma asked.

"I call to the right!" He called out Ricky in his new form.

"I'm Dragon Kid Ricky's evolved form! Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky is on the scene, kii!" Ricky said as he jumps on Burn Nova, "Big bro!" He smacked the Fighting Spirit on him, "Fighting Spirit, kii!" It boosted Burn Nova in burning spirit.

"Burn Nova's power has increased by 5000!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"Are you going to steal his... Captain Answer's Omni Lord Emblem?" Neginoyama asked.

"No, I'm not. Taking the forceful approach was a mistake. As a result, it seems everyone hates me now. Even the hero I worshiped." Mukuro said.

"Mister Shigamine."

"To tell you the truth, I'm no longer sure what I should do. That's why. If I met Captain Answer, and spoke with the man I admire so much besides Masked Dragon. I feel like I'd know what it is that I should do. I wonder if I can meet you, Captain Answer."

* * *

"Come at me! Burn Nova!" Genma demanded as Burn and Venom Nova are fighting against each other with all their might.

"Fighting Spirit!" Burn Nova yelled.

"Your attacks have no effect!" Genma said as both headbutted each other as Burn Nova won and destroyed Venom Nova.

"All right!" The blast of fighting hits Genma as he was dealt with 2 damage.

"He takes 2 damage from Penetrate!" Paruko announced.

"Venom Nova will not perish!" He paid two gauge as he call him back again.

"He pays 2 gauge and revives Venom Nova!" Paruko announced.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ban said with confidence, "Double Attack! Fire Lord Bursting Fist!" Burn Nova spins around as he attack Venom Nova in his fiery tornado and destroys him, "Penetrate!" He attacks Genma, inflicting another 2 damage.

"He will not perish!" Genma paid his last 2 gauge as he revives Venom Nova again.

"Once again, he revives!" Paruko announced, "But now Genma Todoroki has no gauge left!"

Then Burn Nova attacks for his Triple Attack, destroying Venom Nova one more time.

"Venom Nova has finally been destroyed! Due to Lifelink and Penetrate, the total damage is an amazing 7 points!" Paruko announced as Genma received 7 damage.

"I'm impressed that you defeated my Venom Nova." He crossed his arms, "But it wasn't enough to defeat me!"

"Don't forget about me, kii!" Ricky said as he jumps for the attack, "The great Ricky will finish you off!"

"Since ancient times, has it been my destiny to be defeated?!" Genma asked as Ricky knocks him out, thus ending the game.

* * *

(B: 1/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/Burn Nova/Ricky)

(G: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: Left Bruder/None/Right Bruder)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Hundred Demons' Hunter**

They get transported back as Ban sees Genma, with a happy look on his face.

"That was spectacular, Hundred Demons' Hunter." Genma complimented as he is slowly turning to stone, "Since ancient times, it has been fated for justice to prevail. I leave the rest in your hands! Great Omni Lords!" He said as he completely turned to stone.

"Oh boy. That request is such a drag." Ban said.

"But real men can't say no when someone asked them for help!" Ricky said.

"You got that right!"

* * *

Kemura was sitting in his position as he was waiting for Kazane to come. While he was sitting, Ikazuchi came by in astral projection as he reached to the back of Kemura's head for awakening the dark power.

"Kem!" He screamed as he was losing more control.

"You are the last one. Become one with me, and reborn as the most powerful fighter!" Ikazuchi said.

* * *

"As usual, I warped her without thinking, but where am I?" Paruko asked as she wandered around in the labyrinth.

"Takochu!" Takosuke said as he came out.

"Takosuke?" Paruko then translated, "What?! The final fight has already begun? Seriously?!"

"Takochu!" He nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head to where the action is, Takosuke!"

"Takochu!" They got into the saucer as they transported into the Darkness Barrier, "Warp!"

* * *

Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Paruko Nanana has made a once-in-a-lifetime error! I've arrived late to a fight! But..." Paruko announced as she noticed the situation of the fight and got scared, "A t-tail?! Is that really Kemura?!" She sees Kemura as he was changed. His skin is purple, his eyes are like Yamigedo's and his tail, "He's become even creeper! Currently, Kemura has 3 life, while Kazane has 6 life!"

"Mister Kemkem! What's wrong?!" Kazane asked as she was getting concerned of her friend.

"It looks like it's your move, Kemura!" Paruko announced as Kemura drew, "Kemura calls Divine Stallion, Pegasus to the center!"

"Mister Kemkem!" Kazane cried.

* * *

Mukuro watches the match on his phone.

"Because his final transformation is drawing closer, Yamigedo's power is increasing. That power must be flowing into that fighter called Kemura. It's a rough opponent for the little lady to face. Considering the circumstances, I'll take on this fight in her place. So you would please..." He wanted to request to Neginoyama but noticed that he was gone, "Sir?"

* * *

Pegasus attacks, inflicting two damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(Ka: 2/ Item: None/ G: ?: ?/None/None)

(Ke: 6/ Item: None/ G: 2: Twilight/Pegasus/?)

* * *

"Kazane has 2 life, and it's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"That's not the real Mister Kemkem!" Kazane said, "Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn's ability activate! I pay 1 life to revive him from the Drop Zone to the right!" She paid 1 life as she revived him.

"The Twilight Returner!" Count Dawn said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Wolfman, Gutz to the center!" She calls him again.

"All of you, please! Help me, so that we can turn Mister Kemkem back to normal quickly!" She requested, "I cast! Decree of Dullahan!" She paid 3 gauge and cast, boosting the monsters' power.

"First, I'll clear the center position!" Count Dawn said.

"Mister Parasol! Please!"

"Di-li-culum!" He used his staff as he destroyed Pegasus.

"Kemura's center position is open! He's like a candle in the wind now!" Paruko announced.

"Please, just finish this quickly!" Kazane said as she cried, "Wolfman, Gutz! Attack Mister Kemkem!"

"No!" Count Dawn said cause he knows her mistake. Gutz attacks but Kemura cast a defense spell.

"He cast Shield of Achilles! This decreases his damage!" Paruko announced as Kemura received one damage.

"You should have attacked me first! Even though the damage was decreased, the Inverse Fiend Horde fighter took damage." Twilight Count said as he activates his ability, "As a result, I activate my ability! Life Drain!" He created a dark orb as he throws it to Kazane.

"Unless someone stops him, Kazane will..." Count Dawn said as Kazane took the damage.

"No!" She was struck by the dark orb.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! Twilight Count's ability steals 1 life from the opponent wherever the fighter takes damage!" Paruko announced as Kemura regained one life from the damage he took. Kazane took the damage as she lost the match.

"N-no way..."

* * *

(Ka: 0/ Item: None/ G: ?: ?/Gutz/Count Dawn)

(Ke: 3/ Item: None/ G: 2: Twilight Count/None/?)

* * *

"Kazane lost?!" Drum asked.

"She'll be turned to stone!" Gao said.

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Kemura**

Kazane started to cry, "What are we going to do? I..." She asked.

* * *

"This is bad news!" Jack said.

"Yeah, if shes get turned to stone. Count Dawn will be too!" Ryuuga said.

"Let's hurry, Jack! Daisuke!" Tasuku said.

"Yeah!"

"On it!" They ran ahead to find Kazane.

"Well, good luck." Suzaku said as he leaves himself behind.

* * *

At the submarine...

"Oh my. They finally lost?" Elf asked.

"All things considered, I think they did well." Kyoya said as he complimented for their fight, "They've bought us some time."

* * *

The threads are heading towards Kazane for her to be stoned.

"At this rate..." Count Dawn said as he tries to defend her, "I have to save Kazane, at least!" He plans to be stoned first.

"No, Mister Parasol!" Kazane yelled. But the threads appeared behind her as she turned and saw and got frighten. But then someone came to her rescue as it was Captain Answer as he got caught in the threads.

"You're...!" Dawn saw who it is, "Captain Answer!"

"Why? Why is Captain Answer here?" Kazane asked as they see Captain Answer, slowly turning to stone.

"I have made many mistakes. But mistakes exist so that we may try again. Don't be downcast at a single failure!" He advised, "Once more. You must tri again." He said as he got completely turned to stone.

"Because of me, Captain Answer is..." She felt bad for what she had done as she cries out. Meanwhile Ikazuchi who is still possessing Kemura.

"This fool... Could he be?" He noticed something about Captain Answer as he realized something, "So that's it! He was the Ninth Omni Lord! In that case!" He thought of an idea as he releases Captain Answer from the curse.

"What?!" Count Dawn asked as they see him, glowing.

"M-Mister Answer?!" Kazane asked. Captain Answer glowed as the blazing fire engulfs him as his form has change. He is the same but his suit is blazing red, black gauntlets, flames on it and on the helmet and the chest and blazing cape. His chest is yellow circle with fire insignia on it.

"Not even the wind knows who I am or where I came from. Even I do not know." He grabbed something from inside of his chest, "There's only one thing I know." He pulled an orb that could be the Emblem but he crushes it, "I will defeat you, for Master Yamigedo!" He jumps as he leap to behind, "Let us do this! A 2 on 1 fight!"

"Did he say 2 on 1?" Count Dawn asked.

"Isn't that a little too unfair, fellows?" Shigamine asked as he appears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't we make this a 2 on 2 fight." He kneel down as he saw the pieces of the Emblem on the ground. He looked at the piece as he spit out his toothpick, "Sir?"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time!" Daisuke said.

"This chapter is finished! The next one will be another tag match but it will Kazane and Mukuro, up against Kemura and what it looks to be Captain Answer. Though, is it okay for your fan to fight?"

"He is not my fan. I'm already retired! Anyways, give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas. Til then bye for now!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	50. Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro

Chapter 50: Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro

* * *

"Once more. You must tri again." He said as he got completely turned to stone.

"Because of me, Captain Answer is..." She felt bad for what she had done as she cries out. Meanwhile Ikazuchi who is still possessing Kemura.

"This fool... Could he be?" He noticed something about Captain Answer as he realized something, "So that's it! He was the Ninth Omni Lord! In that case!" He thought of an idea as he releases Captain Answer from the curse.

"What?!" Count Dawn asked as they see him, glowing.

"M-Mister Answer?!" Kazane asked. Captain Answer glowed as the blazing fire engulfs him as his form has change. He is the same but his suit is blazing red, black gauntlets, flames on it and on the helmet and the chest and blazing cape. His chest is yellow circle with fire insignia on it.

"Not even the wind knows who I am or where I came from. Even I do not know." He grabbed something from inside of his chest, "There's only one thing I know." He pulled an orb that could be the Emblem but he crushes it, "I will defeat you, for Master Yamigedo!" He jumps as he leap to behind, "Let us do this! A 2 on 1 fight!"

"Did he say 2 on 1?" Count Dawn asked.

"Isn't that a little too unfair, fellows?" Shigamine asked as he appears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why don't we make this a 2 on 2 fight." He kneel down as he saw the pieces of the Emblem on the ground. He looked at the piece as he spit out his toothpick, "Sir?"

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as all the players are in their places.

"A mere Darkhero wishes to fight me?" Captain Answer asked, "Very well. I will accept your foolhardy challenge!"

Then Paruko transported herself, "Wh-Wh-What's this?! Kemura and Kazane's rematch is a tag match! Kemura's tag partner is the famous Captain Answer!" She noticed, "But he looks a little different than the Captain Answer I know. Oh well." She became disappointed, "And! Kazane's tag partner is Mukuro Shigamine!"

* * *

"Huh? Isn't this...?" Ban asked as he noticed Mukuro, "That bamboo hat guy!"

"He's the one who tried to steal your Omni Lord Emblem, kii!" Ricky recognized him.

* * *

"Is he after Count Dawn's Omni Lord Emblem now, yo?" Tetsuya asked as he assumed.

"But now that's he teamed up with them in a tag match, he'll turn to stone if he loses." Zanya said.

* * *

Mukuro toss his bamboo hat.

"Blending with the shadows to cut down evil! We are recluses of justice! Luminize! Shadow Heroes!"

Meanwhile, Kazane was kneeling down as she wasn't confident enough to luminize.

"Kazane!" Count Dawn said.

* * *

"You have to Luminize, Miss Fujimiya!" Kiri said.

"It's no use." Rouga said "That fighter has had her heart broken already. Those without fighting spirit cannot Buddyfight."

* * *

"Is that all the resolve you have?" Count Dawn asked, "At this rate, the Earth will be destroyed! The world that your father protected with his life!" It surprised Kazane.

"Dad..."

* * *

"It's okay. Kazane and her team will win for sure." Gao said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Drum asked.

* * *

Kazane then stands up.

"Please lend me your strength, Mister Darkhero." Kazane requested.

"If you'll have me." Mukuro said.

"Glow against the dawn! Servant of Justice! Luminize! Dawn Army!"

* * *

"Because if they don't, we can't seal Yamigedo." Gao said, "Right now, the only path left to us is to believe in this, and keep moving forward!"

* * *

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Legend World!"

"Legend World!"

"Hero World!"

"Hero World!"

* * *

(Ka: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(Ke: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2; None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(C: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Charge and Draw! I call King of Forest, Zlatorog to the center!" Kazane calls it out, 'We have to win. We have to win, no matter what!' She thinks as she felt frustrated, 'Or else we won't be able to save everyone!' "Zlatorog! Attack the fighter!" Zlatorog wondered why Kazane was like that.

"Kemura is the one who's upsetting Kazane! We're going to defeat him first!" Count Dawn said as Zlatorog attacks, inflicting 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(Ka: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/Zlatorog/None)

(Ke: 8/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(C: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Kemura is the second player. It's Your Move!" Paruko announced. Mukuro then looks at Kazane as he was getting a serious look on his face.

* * *

At the labyrinth, Tasuku, Daisuke, and with their buddies are running around, trying to find someone.

"Have any of you guys found Suzaku Kenran?" Tasuku asked.

"No, we haven't." Jack said.

"That idiot. Trying to bail on us when we're in a desperate situation here." Daisuke said.

"Where could he have gone?" Tasuku asked.

"We need to find him, because he's someone we can't replace!" Ryuuga said.

"He's right. If we don't have all Eight Omni Lords together, we can't seal Yamigedo!" Jack said. Then Tasuku remembered what Sophia said before she was turned to stone.

* * *

 _"I have lost." Sophia said as she smiled._

 _"She didn't felt upset for that." Daisuke said._

 _"Why are you smiling?" Tasuku asked._

 _"You will find out eventually." She said her last words as she completely turned into a statue._

* * *

"Is something wrong, Tasuku?" Daisuke asked.

'Could it be?' Tasuku realized something.

* * *

Suzaku then approached to the statue of Sophia.

"Maybe you'd look good with some graffiti." Suzaku said, "Just joking!" He joked as he pulled out the Dark Core, "I brought you your original core. By using this, I can undo the petrification of Disaster Force users." The Dark Core glowed as the statue glowed, releasing Sophia from her curse, "Amazing! How are you feeling?" He asked her since she has been released.

"Let's begin." Sophia said as she turns to leave then Suzaku follows her.

* * *

"Kemura Buddycalls Inverse Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count to the left! Due to Buddy Gift, he regains 1 life!" Paruko announced as Kemura regained one life. Paruko pull out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Twilight Count's status, "Inverse Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count. Wydar Sarkal attribute. Size 0. 4000 power, 1000 defense, and a critical of 1. As we saw earlier fight, he has an ability that steals 1 life from the opponent!"

"Crepusculum!" He attacks Zlatorog and destroys him.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(Ka: 10/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(Ke: 9/ Item: None/ G: 3: Twilight/None/None)

(M: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(C: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"It's my turn next, right?" Mukuro asked.

* * *

At the labyrinth...

"What should I do?" Ges Shido asked himself, "Because Sophia was turned to stone, I can't contact Master Kyoya. And now I can't go back to Master Yamigedo since I failed twice!"

"This way." Ges Shido heard Suzaku's voice as he noticed Suzaku and Sophia are coming in the path. He hides himself as he sees them, "See? There he is." He said as he and Sophia are at the statue of Genma.

"What's Sophia doing with an Omni Lord?" Ges Shido asked.

* * *

Mukuro equipped his item, "I equip! Blade of Shadow Burial, Shadow Requiem!" He paid one gauge and one life to equip. Then he attacks Captain Answer, "Forgive me!" He inflicted 3 damage.

"Did you forget my ability?" Twilight Count used his ability as he sends it to Kazane.

"That's right! When a fighter on his team takes damage, he can use his ability to take one life from the enemy and give it to his leader!" Paruko announced as Kazane was dealt with one damage and Kemura regains one life.

"Rather than attacking me, you go after women and children? I don't think a superhero should behave like that!" Mukuro said.

"Going after an opponent's weaknesses is a classic superhero move. There's no problem there." Captain Answer said.

* * *

"Now it's your turn." Suzaku said as he let Sophia do the work.

"Disaster Force, activate." She transformed her Disaster Force as Genma's Core Gadget that was turned to stone was released. Then it drew the card of the Inverse Omni Lord as she takes it.

"This is it, all right. Inverse Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova. Well done." Suzaku said.

'You can do something like that using the Disaster Force? And I thought it was just pure luck when I got that Tenbu card out.' He asked and said, 'Then let's see if I can do it too!' He slowly tip toe to take care of business.

* * *

"The fourth player is Captain Answer!" Paruko announced.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right! The first warrior, Einder! To the left, I call, Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman! And I Buddycall myself and transform!" He paid two gauge, "Captain Answer Overlord!" He regained one life due to Buddy Gift.

"Captain Answer Overlord?!" Paruko asked as she pull out her Takoscope again, "I've just got to investigate this! I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Captain Answer's status, "Captain Answer Overlord. Superhero attribute. Size 3. 8000 power, 5000 defense, and a critical of 2. And!"

"I activate my ability. Your deck! Your top card will be placed in the Drop Zone!" He pointed to Kazane, "If it's a monster, I'll gain Double Attack! If it's a spell, I can destroy one of our monsters or items!" Captain Answer explained.

"That's his ability!" Paruko announced.

"Now! It's time to check our answers! Answer Question Over!" He activates his ability as Kazane drew her top card. She looked at her card as it revealed to be a monster, "Waweldrache! In other words, a monster!"

"Now he's got Double Attack!" Paruko announced.

* * *

Meanwhile at the labyrinth, Tasuku and Daisuke quickly used their Buddy Skills for heading off to find Suzaku.

* * *

Then in the battle, Einder and Solarpanelman attacks Kazane.

"Einder and Solarpanelman's attacks hit their target!" Paruko announced as Kazane took 4 damage.

"If you're going to target someone, come after me!" Mukuro demanded for himself to be targeted.

"Those who lack the resolve to fight have no right to be here!" Captain Answer said as he pull out his dark laser blade weapon, "Recorder Javelin, Red Heat!" He struck at Kazane, inflicting 2 damage, "Now feel my wrath of my Double Attack once more! Recorder Javelin, Red Heat!" He makes his second attack.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kazane!" Count Dawn yelled as she gasped.

"I cast! Shield of Achilles!" She cast as she reduced the damage.

"The second attack was blocked, and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced as Kazane panted for her exhaustion.

* * *

Gao and Drum were running in the labyrinth, then Gao heard his phone beeping as he checked on it.

"Senior Tasuku? What's wrong?" Gao asked.

"Gao. I'm sorry, but we need your help." Tasuku said.

"Hey! We have to hurry and get to Yamigedo!" Drum said.

"Before we do that... We need to resolve a problem that's developed." Tasuku said.

"And it's very important matter." Daisuke said.

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

* * *

"All of you, attack!" Count Dawn said as all of Kazane's monsters are going for an All-Out-Attack. Count Dawn destroyed Twilight Dawn. Gutz then attacks Kemura, inflicting 3 damage. And Night Witch, Clear attacks but Kemura counters it with Holy Grail."

"Whoa! Night Witch, Clear's attack has been blocked using Holy Grail!" Paruko announced "That was a powerful assault by Kazane, but it's The Move End for her! The second player is Kemura, and it's Your Move!"

* * *

Gao and Drum managed to meet up with Tasuku and Daisuke with their buddies.

"Senior Tasuku! Daisuke! What happened?" Gao asked.

"Do you know where we're standing, Gao?" Daisuke asked.

"This is where Sophia and I had our Buddyfight." Tasuku said.

"Huh? Then..."

"That's right. I saw her turn into stone." Tasuku said.

"I saw it too. And believe me, it was something we wouldn't wished to become." Daisuke said.

"However that stone has vanished."

"It's as though something took her away from here."

"That's not all." Jack said.

"Yeah. Suzaku Kenran has disappeared. I think he bailed on us!" Ryuuga said.

"What?! But without him, sealing Yamigedo will be..." Gao said.

"It'll be impossible." Tasuku said.

"We're in serious trouble." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the battle...

"Kemura calls three monsters!" Paruko announced.

"As you requested, I'll be attacking you!" Twilight Count said as he plans to attack Mukuro.

"Go ahead. Feel free." He said as he was prepared for the All-Out-Attack, he was inflicted with 5 damage together.

* * *

"What?! The Sixth Omni's vanished?!" Ban asked, "Don't be pulling my leg!" He received the phone from Gao.

* * *

"Huh? Vice President Sophia, too?" Kiri asked on the phone.

"I always thought she wasn't the type to give up and be turned to stone." Rouga said.

* * *

At the place where Nboru and Davide have lost the match, Sophia and Suzaku came by as she used her Disaster Force to release his deck case and pull out the Inverse Omni Lord.

"He has the Disaster Force, doesn't he? Shouldn't you turn him back to normal?" Suzaku asked.

"There's no need for that." She said.

* * *

"Shigamine sets the spell First Darkhero Hideout!" Paruko announced.

"I discard one Darkhero card from my hand, and pay 1 gauge! And I Buddycall Shadow Hero, Schwarz!" He buddycalled as he regained one life.

"Guten tag!"

"When Schwarz appears, he can destroy one of the opponent's monsters!" Paruko announced.

"Dumb Strike!" Schwarz uses his gun as he shot at Twilight Count.

"Targeting me... It's an intelligent choice." He said as he is destroyed.

"I call The Scare to the left! It's time for a Link Attack!" Mukuro said as the two monsters makes their attack together.

"The two monsters' power is combined, and the result is greater than Captain Answer's defense!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" He cast as he nullified the attack.

"What?!"

"At the end of the battle, Schwarz returns to the hand card. The Scar heads to the Drop Zone." Paruko announced.

"I'm not done yet! Sir! Forgive me!" Mukuro plans to attack Captain Answer.

"I cast! Justice Will Prevail!" He boosted himself.

"His defense increases!" Paruko announced as Mukuro attacks but got bounced off, "Shigamine's move ends without dealing any damage!"

* * *

"Zanya here." Zanya said as he makes contact, "I returned to where we fought Senior Magatsu and Lady Amanosuzu, but..." They went back to the source as they noticed something odd on the statues, "Nothing has changed since the end of the fight. There's no sign of Suzaku Kenran or Sophia Sakharov."

"Is that so?" Tasuku asked.

"No, wait just a moment!" Asmodai said as he noticed something and takes a sniff, "The two of them were definitely here. And just recently, too!"

"Yo, Asmodai, is that true?!" Tetsuya asked so surprisingly.

"But why?" Zanya asked.

"Lord Zanya! It's terrible, forsooth!" Byakuya said, "We used our Nanomachine Ninja Arts to check every crook and nanny of these two folks, and their two Inverse Omni Lords cards were missing, forsooth!" He explained as Tsukikage opened his scroll, 'A Disaster'.

"There Inverse Omni Lord cards?" Tetsuya asked.

* * *

"We're pretty sure Suzaku Kenran was the one who gave that Star Dragon World deck to Sophia Sakharov." Tasuku assumed, "And there's only one person who ties those two together."

"And it's pretty obvious of who it really is." Daisuke said.

"Then they're getting the Inverse Omni Lords..." Gao said.

"Under his orders, I'm sure." Tasuku said.

"No doubt about it." Daisuke said.

* * *

At the submarine...

"Once again, Overlord's ability activates! The top card in Shigamine's deck is..." Paruko announced.

"Now it's time to check our answers! Answer Question Over!" Captain Answer said as Kyoya watches on the tablet, "The answer is, It's About Time I Got Serious! A spell card!"

* * *

He destroyed Mukuro's Shadow Requiem.

"Due to his ability, an item is destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"I cast! Fire All Cannons!" He cast as he fires a barrage attack on Kazane's monsters as they got destroyed.

"Oh no! All of Kazane's monsters have been swept off the field!" Paruko announced.

"Oh on..." She said as Einder makes his attack.

"On top of that, an attack from Einder!" Paruko announced as Einder shoots at Kazane, inflicting 2 damage. Then Solarpanelman is going to make his attack with Solar Kick.

"I cast! Power of Mythology!" Kazane panicked as she cast and nullified the attack.

"Whoa! She blocks this attack!" Paruko announced.

'What am I going to do? I don't have any more defense cards.' Kazane thinks as she noticed her only card in her hand is a monster, 'Rather than saving Kem-kem, I've been a burden to everyone.' She kneel down in depression, 'Because of me, the world is going to be destroyed!'

"It looks like you've accepted your fate!" Captain Answer said as he makes his attack, "This time, I'll finish you off for sure! Recorder Javelin, Red Heat!" He was about to finish off Kazane, however...

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Mukuro cast as he protected Kazane from Captain Answer's attack.

"I was unprepared!" He said as Kazane was surprised of seeing this.

"Why..." She asked.

"Are you alright?" Mukuro went to check on Kazane.

"Mister Darkhero."

"Finally. This is the first time you've looked at me." Mukuro said as he noticed Kazane looks at his face and it got her surprised, "My name is Mukuro Shigamine. Little lady, I'm your tag partner. I'm on your side." He explained to her.

"On my side?" She asked as Mukuro nodded and smiled.

* * *

Sophia and Suzaku then made it to Okada.

"So it's another one who took Shido's place. Sakuya fought and turned to stone and then this guy did the same. Well, let's retrieve the Inverse Omni Lord.

"Stop right there!" Tasuku said as he, Gao, and Daisuke with their buddies, appeared out in the open.

"Tasuku Ryuenji?" Sophia asked.

"Suzaku Kenran, you traitor!" Daisuke said.

"As we thought, you're..." Tasuku said.

"Given the circumstances, I guess I have no excuses." Suzaku said as he admits.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what are you guys trying to do?" Ryuuga asked.

"As you yourselves saw, in the future that Gratos created in order to conquer. My Star Dragon World didn't even exist. In order to get to the right future, we need a leader with incredible power and determination."

"A leader?" Daisuke asked.

"In other words, you mean..." Tasuku knows who it is.

"That's right. Kyoya Gaen. He's the one who will save the world."

* * *

"Kazane was saved by her tag partner, Shigamine! Will she counterattack?!" Paruko announced as Kazane is trying to figure out what to do. And remembers when the kids asked her to Buddyfight.

* * *

 _At the CASTLE..._

 _"Okay. But you have to take turns." She recommended._

 _"Then I'm going first!" A boy said._

 _"No fair! I want to go first!" Another boy argued._

 _"I wanna go first too!" The third argued. Then they started to argue about who goes first._

 _"Th-then how about we make it a tag match?" She recommended._

 _"A tag match?" The three boys asked._

 _"Yeah! We'll all play together! It's lots of fun!"_

 _"Okay!" Then they started to play in a tag match._

 _'Tag matches. I've done plenty of them. I know how to fight in a tag match.'_

* * *

"And..." She looks at Mukuro, "I've got a powerful partner on my side! Mister Parasol, come back!" She used the effect as she brings Count Dawn back from the Drop Zone.

"I am the Twilight Returner!" Count Dawn said.

"Count Dawn returns from the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced.

"No matter what happens, I Buddyfight fair and square, and I have fun! Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Symbel Gard! I draw two cards! I call to the left, Wolfman Gutz! I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting! I cast! Decree of Dullahan! Count Dawn and Gutz now have Double Attack!" She gave a boost to her monsters, "Mister Parasol! Attack Divine Stallion, Pegasus!"

"First, I shall open the center position!" Count Dawn attacks Pegasus as he destroys it, "Diliculum!" He attacks Kemura, inflicting one damage. Then Gutz makes his attack.

"Gem." Kemura cast the Holy Grail as he nullified the attack.

"He blocks using the Holy Grail!" Paruko announced. Then Gutz attacks again, inflicting 3 damage. Kemura was nervous as he looked at Captain Answer, seeing if he is going to help him. Mukuro saw and noticed what's going on.

"This will finish you!" Kazane strikes Kemura with Hrunting as he is out of the match.

"Kemura has been eliminated!" Paruko announced.

"Sir! Could it be? Did you have a defense card?" Mukuro asked as Captain Answer laughs.

"I can't answer that." Captain Answer replies.

"Heroes should save their allies when they're in danger!"

"What? Sacrifices are necessary for victory."

"Is that a fact? It's true that heroes need to win. But aren't some things more important than that?!" Mukuro asked.

"Shigamine discards from his hand cards and pays gauge to call Schwarz to the right!" Paruko announced as Mukuro brings out his Buddy Monster again.

"Dumb Strike!" He shot at Solarpanelman and destroys him.

"You saw the little lady's attack, didn't you? That's the sort of decisive action you can only take if you have faith in your allies." Mukuro explained as Kazane was surprised, "I want to reward her belief in me. Even if I should lose my life, I want to protect her." He then brings to glow in light blue aura, "I want to protect this world! This feeling is welling up from the bottom of my heart!" The emblem that was crushed has been restored.

"Why, that's..." Count Dawn saw and recognized, "An Omni Lord Emblem!" The symbol on the Emblem means Brave on it.

"An Omni Lord? Me?" Mukuro asked.

"Due to First Darkhero Hideout's effect, Shigamine draws one card!" Paruko announced as Mukuro drew a card. He saw what it was.

"This is... Transform!" He then transforms. His new form is a Darkhero suit with a red sparkling core on his chest, black cape, and his helmet is black with red in the middle of the face with purple and red markings on it, "Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro! That's my name!" He introduced his Omni self.

"Wh-what's this?! A never before seen card have appeared!" Paruko announced, "Ninth Omni Brave Lord? Could he be an Omni Lord?" She asked as she pull out her Takoscope, "Time to check and check!" She analyzed Mukuro's status, "Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro. Darkhero attribute. Size 2, 5000 power and defense. A critical of 2. And just as I thought, he's an Omni Lord! He's the ninth Omni Lord!"

* * *

"The ninth..." Kiri said as he and Rouga were surprised.

"Omni Lord?!" Rouga asked.

"Hell-despot!" Schwarz fires his attack, inflicting 2 damage at Captain Answer.

"Schwarz deals damage to Captain Answer and returns to the hand cards." Paruko announced as Mukuro brings out his dark blades.

"Here I go!" He jumps and attacks.

"I cast! It Doesn't Work!" He cast to reduce the attack damage.

"The damage was reduced!" Paruko announced as the damage reduced to 0.

"The long-awaited Omni Lord turns out to be useless."

"But you're wrong. After I attack, if I don't have any monsters in my field, I can attack one more time!" Mukuro explained his effect as he jumps to attack again and combine his two swords into a double edge weapon.

"And his critical has increased too!" Paruko announced.

"Judgement Again!" He attacks at Captain Answer as he inflicted 3 damage, "Final Phase!"

"What?!"

"I cast! Shigamine Infinite Sword!" He cast as multiples of himself appears.

"Impossible!"

"Infinity Death Crest!" Many attack as Captain Answer lost his life to 0.

* * *

(Ka: 1/ Item: Hrunting/ G: 0: Gutz/None/Count Dawn)

(Ke: 0/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/?)

(M: ?/ Item: Mukuro/ G: 0: None/None/None)

(C: 0/ Item: Overlord/ G: ?: None/None/Einder)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Mukuro Shigamine and Kazane Fujimiya**

Then Captain Answer and Kemura are slowly turning to stone.

"That was impressive, new Omni Lord." Captain Answer admitted.

"Sire..." Mukuro said.

"Kem..." Kemura said as he shed a tear.

"Kem-kem... I promise, I'll turn you back to normal!" Kazane swore as they completely turned to stone.

"Little lady." Mukuro said as he bowed, "You did good."

"It's Kazane." She introduced.

"Huh?"

"I'm Kazane Fujimiya."

"Oh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ges Shido was walking as he was carrying the Crazed Tenbu that he got out from Okada.

"As long as I have this. I won't get yelled by Master Yamigedo!" He said as he was confident.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke and Ryuusei appeared on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time."

"The next chapter will be about our lousy Student Council President is going against someone he would be surprised." Ryuusei said.

"Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	51. Devastating Defeat

Chapter 51: Devastating Defeat

* * *

"You've been sneaking behind our backs." Jack said.

"And plotted something from us!" Ryuuga said.

"What are you plotting?!"

"Plotting? You make it sound so bad." Suzaku said.

"Just tell us what's going on, Suzaku!" Daisuke said.

"Exactly what is Kyoya Gaen trying to do?" Tasuku asked.

"In order to save this world, we're collecting the petrified Inverse Omni Lord cards. That's all." Suzaku explained.

"The Inverse Omni Lords' cards?" Gao asked.

"Why are you collecting them?" Tasuku asked.

"I don't owe you an explanation." He said as he opened his fan, "But our method is much more reliable than yours. Why are you dawdling? Hurry up!" He demanded as Sophia tried to check on Okada's deck.

"It's not here. It's already been removed." She said.

"It can't be! Don't tell me it's actually on Sakuya this whole time?" Suzaku said.

"That's enough!" Jack yelled as he transformed into his Victor form, "I never believed anything that you two said from the start!"

"Jack's right!" Ryuuga transform to his true form, "You lead us played right on your hands too much already! You two will pay for your treachery!"

"You're coming with us, even if we have to drag you!"

"Jack!" Tasuku said.

"Ryuusei! We can't resolve this by using violence right now!" Daisuke said.

"First, we'll retrieve the rest of the Inverse Omni Lords." Sophia pulled out her card as she transported herself and Suzaku out.

"We won't let you!" Jack said as he and Ryuusei tried to stop them but it was too late as they got away.

"Damn it! They got away!" Ryuusei said.

"Don't you run from us! You traitor!" Jack yelled, "We're going to get you, Variable Cord!" Then Gao received a tone on his phone as he received the call, "We won't allow you to escape! Ryuusei, we need to work together to stop him!"

"On it!"

"Tasuku! We're going to go after him!"

"Come on, Daisuke!" Ryuusei said.

"Both of you calm down!" Daisuke said as it frighten them.

"Roger that." Gao ended the call.

"That was from Count Dawn, wasn't it?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah." Gao said.

"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.

"He says everyone's gathered, so we need to meet up with them in the courtyard at Aibo Academy quickly." He explained.

"He wants us to come?!" Drum asked, "But without all eight Omni Lords, we can't seal Yamigedo! What are we gonna do?!"

"Drum's right! First, we have to capture the traitor!" Jack said.

"And force him to tell us everything he knows!" Ryuusei said.

"We can't do that. We may not have enough but we don't have a choice here." Daisuke said.

"He's right. It's an order from the Count. For now, let's join the others." Tasuku advised.

"All right."

"I guess I don't want to overdo it." Ryuusei agreed.

"Thank you, Jack. Ryuusei."

"But is Kyoya Gaen really capturing the Inverse Omni Lord?" Gao asked.

"I don't know." Tasuku said.

"It's obvious that he's planning something with those cards." Daisuke said.

"Indeed." Tasuku nodded, "He's definitely planning on doing something here."

"I wonder what he plans on doing with the Inverse Omni Lord cards." Gao said as he looked at the Okada statue.

* * *

At the student council office, Shido and Gallows got out from the secret passage as they climb out to the office.

"I'm sick and tired of caves." Shido complained.

"I don't get it, geh. Why did you steal Crazed Tenbu card?" Gallows wondered.

"You sure are stupid, Gallows. If I have this card that I received from Master Yamigedo, it means I haven't lost yet!" Shido explained, "In other words, as long as I have the card, I won't be turned to stone!"

"You sure are good at interpreting things in your own favor, geh." Gallows said with a disappointed look on his face.

* * *

Gao, Tasuku, Daisuke and with their buddies are running to escape out of the labyrinth. They noticed they are at the end and saw stairs and the door.

"There it is!" Daisuke said.

"Up this way!" Gao said as they ran up the stairs. They opened it up as they noticed they were inside the classroom lecture hall, "We're in Aibo Academy!"

"So the Buddyfight Lecture Hall was the exit?" Drum asked.

"This school has lots of surprises." Daisuke said.

"Let's hurry." Tasuku said as they head off.

"Yeah!"

* * *

At the outside, in the center of Aibo Academy, the group came together.

"Count Dawn! Everyone!" Gao said as they came to them.

"I'm glad you made it. We've been waiting." Count Dawn said.

"How can you be so laid back about this?" Drum complained, "Suzaku Kenran betrayed us!"

"It's true that we can't leave him to his own devices."

"Then we need to catch him right now!" Ryuuga said.

"He's right. We need to capture him as soon as possible!" Jack said.

"It's all right." Kiri said, "Even if he's not with us, it looks like we can manage."

"What do you mean? Don't we need the power of the eight Omni Lords to seal Yamigedo?"

"It's exactly as you say. The sealing formation is only possible with the power of eight Omni Lords from eight different Worlds. That means that as long as we have an Omni Lord, it doesn't need to be Variable Cord." Kiri explained.

"It doesn't have to be Variable Cord anymore?" Daisuke asked.

"In other words, a new Omni Lord has appeared?" Tasuku asked.

"But doesn't Variable Cord still have his Omni Lord Emblem?" Gao asked as he noticed someone.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Drum asked as he noticed Mukuro.

"I'm sure you know him already, but I'll formally introduce him. Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro. The Omni Lord of Hero World." Count Dawn introduced.

"It's been awhile." Mukuro said.

"If we add him to our ranks, our group will be able to seal Yamigedo.

"Mukuro's an Omni Lord?" Daisuke asked.

"A ninth Omni Lord." Tasuku said.

"But I thought Shigamine approaches us to try and steal one of the Omni Lord Emblems?" Gao wondered.

"It's as you say, brother." Mukuro said, "I caused you all a heap of trouble because of my petty ambitions." He took out his Emblem, "I don't expect my many crimes to be forgiven, just because I now have this Omni Lord Emblem. But... But I beg this of you, in all humility. If there's even a chance that I can be of help to you, please add me to your ranks." He insisted and requested to join as their ally, "And if we can protect this world from Yamigedo. Then I'll gladly receive any punishment that you think I deserve."

"Shigamine." Gao said.

"I guess I have to agree." Daisuke said as it surprised everyone, "What? You all know I done the same thing right? I took the punishment and made sure I did what's right. I'm pretty sure Shigamine will make sure he will do what he can to fix the problem he caused.

"I agree." Count Dawn said, "We'll think of the suitable punishment for Shigamine later."

"Then I've got something to say to him first, as an Omni Lord." Drum said as he transformed into his Omni self and walks to him.

"D-drum?" Gao was confused.

"What is he doing?" Ryuuga asked.

"Just owning an Omni Lord Emblem isn't enough for me to accept you as a true Omni Lord. No matter what the other Omni Lords would say." Drum said as he disapproves Shigamine.

"No way! That person..." Kazanes tries to reason Drum but Count Dawn tap on her shoulder.

"Kazane."

"Drum." Gao said.

"I haven't forgotten the many terrible things I've done to you, brother." Mukuro said as his buddy came out, "It seems my request was a bit too much." He bowed in apologetic.

"Verzeihung." Schwarz apologized.

"Don't misunderstand me!" Drum said as it surprised Mukuro, "I don't think of myself as a full fledged Omni Lord yet, either. Since we're both fledgling Omni Lords, I look forward to working with you!" He made his decision of approving Mukuro of fighting alongside.

"B-brother?!"

"I'm counting on you, Darkhero!"

"Brother Fifth Omni Dragon Lord. Thank you." He thanked Drum as Drum reverted back to his small form.

"But once everything's over, you'd better treat me to a mountain of pudding!"

"Did you say pudding? If that's all..."

"It's a promise! A mountain of pudding! Until I burst!"

"With Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro as our eighth member, we will begin the sealing formation!" Count Dawn said.

* * *

Later, outside of the cocoon, Shido was on Gallows as they flew across the city.

"W-what is this? How did this happen?" Shido asked after seeing the condition of the city.

"Didn't you know, geh? Yamigedo's petrification threads are going to turn this world to stone, geh." He explained.

"Nobody told me about that!" Shido complained. But along the way, they encountered an unexpected surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" A familiar Buddy monster came around with Ikazuchi in astral projection.

"Master Yamigedo." Shido noticed.

"This is bad, geh!"

"Y-You don't understand! I definitely didn't run away from the fighting!" Shido tried to explained, "I was going to fight again, using this Crazed Tenbu."

"That doesn't matter." Ikazuchi said.

"Huh?"

"Someone who seeks to destroy me is gathering those Inverse Omni Lords. Hand that Inverse Omni Lord over to me!" He demanded the Crazed Tenbu from Shido's hand.

* * *

"I see. So he's the one who took the Crazed Tenbu card." Suzaku said as Sophia shows visual on the orb. They were near the statue of Kemura and Captain Answer, "It seems Yamigedo plans on using that Gratos monster to take the card by force, if necessary. He must have realized our goals."

"At this rate, Yamigedo will take the Inverse Omni Lord." Sophia said.

"Isn't that all right?" He asked, "We've already gotten seven of those Inverse Omni Lords. I think that's enough for Kyoya to use in his plan."

"Master Kyoya said that eight cards were needed. In that case, my function is to gather all of the cards and deliver them to him. We must get that last card, Crazed Tenbu. No matter what." She swore to get that card.

"Feel free to do as you like." Suzaku said.

* * *

"Hurry up and give it to me!" Ikazuchi demanded as Sophia came by as she transported behind Gratos and Ikazuchi in her Disaster Force, "You!" He noticed Sophia.

"Darkness Barrier, activate!" Sophia toss up the Black Skull as it activates the Darkness Barrier, engulfing Ikazuchi, Gratos, and Shido.

* * *

The Darkness Barrier has been set as Gratos and Ikazuchi appears on the stage.

"We can't get out of here unless we win a Buddyfight." Ikazuchi said, "Gratos! I'm counting on you!" He assigned him to take care of business as he transported away.

"Leave it to me." Gratos said.

"Why am I in the Darkness Barrier?" Shido asked as he appears out on stage as he hang on Gallows.

"How long are you going to hang off of me, geh?" Gallows asked as he transforms to his evolved form, dropping Shido off.

"That hurts!"

Then Paruko transported herself through the Darkness Barrier.

"Warp Successful! Wherever there are Buddyfights, no matter what the situation, you'll find Paruko Nanana!" Paruko announced, "Wh-wh-what's this?! The fight is between Gratos, who was devoured by O-Yamigedo, and Magoroku Shido, our erstwhile Student Council President!"

"If you lose, you lose everything. Are you prepared?" Gratos asked.

"Why do I have to fight?!" Shido asked as he demanded an explanation.

"Shido." Sophia speaks him through the orb in the Skull Pit.

"Sophia?"

* * *

At the Skull Pit...

"In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone. You will prove that in this fight." She explained to give him confidence.

* * *

"Of course!" His teeth shine, "I'm the greatest fighter in history, Magoroku Shido!" He boasted.

* * *

"Yes!"

* * *

"Release the deep abyss of the Apocalypse, which swallows even the darkness! Luminize! Apocalypse Knight!"

"I'm the greatest fighter in history, Magoroku Shido! Dark Luminize! Strong Death!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

"Darkness Dragon World!"

* * *

(S: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"Both players are using Darkness Dragon World in this fight. I have no idea what this fight is all about, but in any case, both players are confident of winning!" Paruko announced.

* * *

"First move goes to President Shido!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and Draw! I call Gate Guider, Gainare to the center!" Shido call out a skeleton spirit with light purple flames, he wears black cape with gold armor, and carries a big scythe, "Attack the fighter!" Gainare slashed at Gratos, inflicting 1 damage.

"President Shido's first attack deals 1 damage to Gratos, and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I know your fighting style. You use Shadow Dive, which can attack even if there's a monster in the center. It won't work on me." Gratos predicted Shido's strategy, "I call Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia to the right! I call Fourth Knight of Apocalypse, Thanatos to the left!"

"Now, shall we go on a rampage?" Aberrucia requested.

"He really overworks his knights." Thanatos said.

"I equip Evil Death Scythe!" He equipped his item, "Go! Aberrucia, Thanatos!"

"Yes!" Both performed a Link Attack to attack Shido.

"Evil Light!" Aberrucia used his scale to attack Gainare and destroys him.

"Aberrucia destroys Gainare in the center position! Due to its effect, President Shido takes 1 damage!" Paruko announced as Shido takes one damage.

"I'll slice you apart, little boy!" Thanatos said as he attacks Shido, "Hades Cutter!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"And I'll deliver the last blow! Here I come!" Gratos said as he makes his attack with his item, "Evil Death Scythe!" He inflicted 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(S: 5/ Item: None/ G: 3: None/None/None)

(G: 9/ Item: Scythe/ G: 3: Thanatos/None/Aberrucia)

* * *

"President Shido's down to 5 life in the blink of an eye, and it's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"You think my battle tactics won't work on you? Just watch!" Shido said as he drew, "I'm the Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High School! Ranked second highest in my grade! Don't underestimated Magoroku Shido!" He charged.

"You're the greatest in history, but you're ranked second in your grade?" Paruko asked as she is confused of what Shido is saying now.

"Shut up, you!" Shido yelled, "I pay 1 gauge and cast!" He paid one gauge, "Abyss Symphony! I draw two cards!" He drew, "And now I equip this!" He equipped an dark baton with a gold tip, red fiberglass, wrapped with black string, "DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben! And I discard one card from my hand to activate its ability!" He activates it as Thanatos has been moved to the center.

"Amazing! With a simple wave of Sterben, Thanatos was forced to move to the center!" Paruko announced.

"What?! How can this be?!" Gratos asked.

"Were you surprised?" Shido asked, "When I discard one card from my hand, Sterben lets me move my enemy's monsters wherever I want! Now, here I go! I call Gate Guider, De Lomeer to the left!" He call another skeleton spirit with red flame, wearing a blue cape and gold armor and carries a big gold scythe, "I call Gate Guider, Andino to the center!" He called another one but with the skull like a demon, light blue flames, has four arms and a tail, he carries a scythe that is like a demon scythe on it. I Buddycall Gate Guider, Gallows Gestus to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life, "I regain 1 life due to Buddy Gift!"

"President Shido has set up an all-skeleton line-up of Gate Guiders!" Paruko announced as she pulled out her Takoscope, "His Buddy Monster Gallows is on the right, so I'm gonna check and check!" She analyzed Gallows's status, "Gate Guider Gallows Gestus. Death and Deep attributes. Size 1. 3000 power and defense, and a critical of 1. He has the Shadow Dive ability. He enhances the other Death attribute cards on the field, giving them an extra 2000 power and 1 critical!"

"I'm so happy, geh. This is the first time she's read my card, geh!" Gallows said as he felt excited for this moment to come.

"All three of you, go! Shadow Dive and attack the fighter!" Shido ordered as they evaded Thanatos.

"All three of President Shido's monsters have Shadow Dive! They all go straight through Thanatos in the center! And they're all attacking Gratos at once!" Paruko announced. Gallows attack first, inflicting one damage. Andino attacks, inflicting 3 damage. Then De Lomeer makes his attack.

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" He cast as he create illusions of himself to avoid the attack.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(S: 6/ Item: Sterben/ G: 3: De Lomeer/Andino/Gallows)

(G: 5/ Item: Scythe/ G: 3: None/Thanatos/Aberrucia)

* * *

"Gratos managed to block an attack from De Lomeer, who has an ability that lets him destroys items. But he's down to half his life points in one turn!" Paruko announced.

"The monster in the center is in the way, so he can't use his item!" Shido said while waving his item like a Beethoven.

"Such impudence. I cast! Accel End." He cast as he drew the top 5 cards and discarded them, giving him a gauge, "Once, I cast Accel End."

"Gratos fires off two Accel End spell in the row! Is this the start of something big?!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 3 gauge and Buddycall myself to the left!" He Buddycalled himself as he regained one life but then he had to sacrifice Thanatos in order to bring him out.

"Here he is! The terrifying monster with 5 soul cards!" Paruko announced as the 5 card from the Drop Zone went into Gratos's soul. The First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos, sends Thanatos from the center to the Drop Zone and appears! And now the center is open again! Aberrucia attacks Andino in the center!" Aberrucia makes his attack to the center.

"Evil Light!"

"I won't let you do that! I cast! Devil Stigma!" He cast as he sacrifice Andino in the center.

"I don't believe it! He destroyed his own monster?!" He asked as Shido regains one life.

"Good move, President Shido! Due to Devil Stigma's effect, he increased his gauge and life points! However...!" Paruko announced as Gratos attacks Shido.

"Evil Death Scythe!" He inflicted 2 damage, then himself as a Buddy Monster attacks, "Die!" He shoots an arrow, inflicting 3 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(S: 2/ Item: Sterben/ G: 4: De Lomeer/None/Gallows)

(G: 6/ Item: Scythe/ G: 2: Gratos/None/Aberrucia)

* * *

"With successive attacks from Gratos and Gratos, President Shido is like a candle in the wind!" Paruko announced.

Gratos snickered, "Now, you're cornered."

"That's what you think!" He Draw and Charge and Draw, "I cast Abyss Symphony and draw 2 cards!" He pay one gauge and drew a card, "I activate Sterben's ability!" He discarded a card to activate.

"What?!" Gratos asked as he was moved to the center.

"This time, the Gratos on the left is forced to move to the center!" Paruko announced, "And President Shido calls Andino to the center again!"

"All three of you! Do a Shadow Dive attack on the fighter again!" They attack again for the Shadow Dive ability.

"Another Shadow Dive attack by all three monsters!" Paruko announced.

"Idiot! I won't be defeated by the same move again!" Gratos said as he prepares for his move, "I activate my ability! Destruction Fang, repeatedly!" He sacrifice three soul to stop the three monsters.

"Gratos use his soul cards extravagantly!" Paruko announced as all three monsters are destroyed one by one, "He destroys all of the monsters attacking him! This has got to hurt! Now President Shido has no chance of winning!"

"The fight is just getting started!" Shido said as Paruko is confused.

"Huh?"

"Final Phase!" He declared.

"W-What did you say?!" Gratos asked.

"I hope you savor this. With this, I can call two monsters of different sizes from the Drop Zone." Shido explained, "And I can make them attack one more time, using this Impact card! It's time to open the gates of the Underworld. I cast! Hell Gate Walter!" Shido brought out a huge blue skull of the demon as its mouth is open, "Come out, Gainare! And..." He brought out Gainare and another kind of monster that was not shown on the field, it was a giant skull guardian with gold armor, with a eye patch on the chest of the skull, he carries a sword and a scythe, "Final Gate Guider, Giudecca!"

"U-unbelievable!" Gratos was shocked after seeing that monster.

"Given how you were using up cards, you must be out of Soul cards. Prepare yourself!" He allows Giudecca to attack as it slashed Gratos in the center in half as he was inflicted with 3 damage.

"Giudecca packs a heavy punch! But the other monster who can attack, Gainare, only has a critical of 1! It's not going to be enough!" Paruko announced.

"That's what you'd think!" Shido said as Giudecca stomped his foot on Gratos.

"Wh-what?!" He asked for seeing this, "He has Double Attack?!" He was hit again as he lost the match.

* * *

(S: 2/ Item: Sterben/ G: 0: None/Giudecca/Gainare)

(G: 0/ Item: Scythe/ G: 2: None/Gratos/Aberrucia)

* * *

"U-u-unbelievable! President Shido storms through with two successive Shadow Dive attacks, ignoring the center and slashing his way through Gratos's life points!" Paruko announced as Gratos kneel down for his loss.

He sighed, "If you lose, you lose everything." He quoted, "But it's strange. I wasn't able to fulfill Master Yamigedo's wishes. I wasn't able to win the fight. But for some reason, I enjoyed it." He said as his flag is destroyed.

* * *

They were transported back as Shido and Gallows were on the roof.

"What do you think, Gallows?" He asked his buddy for his opinion, "I fought wonderfully, if I say so myself!" He boasted.

"Uh, well, it's true that you did well this time, geh." Gallows commented with a disappointed look on his face.

"That's right! You can praise my strength even more, if you like!" Shido said as he pulled out Crazed Tenbu, "I even won without using the Crazed Tenbu card! Imagine how strong I would have been if I used it!" Then he heard a clunk as he saw his Buddy, Gallows as he was turned to stone instantly, "G-Gallows!" He then saw the threads as he was surprised of seeing them, coming towards him. Then the threads got to him, "Stay away! Don't come any closer! I'm the Student Council President of Aibo Academy's Junior High. I'm so skilled that I'm second ranked in my grade! I'm Magoroku Shido...!" He tries to beg as he was turned to stone. Then Sophia came by through the portal as she went to check on the card that Shido held.

"Thank you, Shido." Sophia thanked as she takes the stoned card, "With your help, I now have all eight cards. Until we meet again. Farewell." Then the card was purified by the Disaster Force as it turned back to normal.

* * *

At the helicopter, near the cocoon. The group saw it as it was near Aibo Academy.

"W-what is that?!" Zanya asked.

"Hey! Isn't that...?!" Daisuke asked as he saw the logos on the helicopter.

"It's a Gaen Financial Group Helicopter!" Drum recognized it.

"What's it doing here?" Gao asked as he was surprised, noticing that Azi Dahaka showed himself with Kyoya by his side in his Disaster Force, "Kyoya Gaen!"

"What did he come here to do?!" Drum asked.

"Is he trying to play the hero now?!" Daisuke asked.

"Hey, Yamigedo. Sorry I took so long. It's finally time for me to receive your power." Kyoya said as Sophia came by.

"I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized for the delay as she handed the Inverse Omni Lord cards to Kyoya.

"Well done." He set his Inverse Omni Lords in his hand.

"Kyoya!" Rouga yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Using these Inverse Omni Lords, who were born from Yamigedo, I'm going to save the world." Kyoya explained.

"So he is trying to play the hero!" Daisuke noticed.

"Now, let's begin." Kyoya commenced his plan into operation.

* * *

At the submarine, it was near the city as it launched missile salvo as it head towards Aibo Academy. It then detach itself, revealing rods with spike tips as it hits the cocoon.

"All needle rockets have hit their targets." Elf said about the status as he was inside the helicopter, "All right, you can start now, Kyoya."

Azi Dahaka then begin to emerged his power and sends it directly to each of the needle rockets.

"K-Kyoya... is he using the Disaster Force?!" Gao asked as he was witnessing this.

"What is he doing?" Drum asked.

"Confirming the Disaster Force's permeation of Yamigedo's nervous system." Elf checked the situation on the laptop, "Wonderful, Kyoya! It looks like it's going to work!"

"The beast that devours all, Yamigedo. The most terrible destroyer in history. But that all changes today. If you accept me, you'll become the foundation for creating a new world." He made an offer for Yamigedo, "Now, give me your strength, Yamigedo! To save this world!"

"This is unbelievable!" Count Dawn was surprised, "That young man intends to control Yamigedo using the Disaster Force!"

"I-is that even possible, yo?!" Tetsuya asked.

"It doesn't look like things are going to be settled easily. Look at that!" Mukuro said as they noticed something's wrong at the cocoon.

"Master Kyoya!" Sophia yelled as Kyoya noticed a crack in the cocoon as Yamigedo has awoken in his new form, with his long neck, he was about to go devour Azi Dahaka.

"Y-Yamigedo is...!" Zanya asked.

"He's awakened!" Daisuke said.

"No! Everyone, get away from here!" Count Dawn advised for their safety. Then Yamigedo unleashes it attack by blasting onto Kyoya and Azi Dahaka, including Sophia but they managed to block it. However, Yamigedo continues to spread its attack, including the group. Tasuku got transported out and Daisuke managed to escape in time.

"How did...?" Daisuke said as he saw Tasuku, "Tasuku!"

"Daisuke. What happened?" He asked.

"Did we survived?" He asked.

"But then how come it's only us?" Tasuku asked as they saw the others got turned to stone.

"They all got turned to stone." Daisuke said.

"Everyone!" Tasuku yelled.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to more Corner Time. Ryuusei's not here since he got turned to stone by Yamigedo, including everyone else. But don't worry. I will fight with Tasuku to stop Yamigedo at all cost! So give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. The next chapter will be about Ikazuchi trying to fight Yamigedo to save the future. Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	52. Ikazuchi vs Yamigedo

Chapter 52: Ikazuchi vs Yamigedo

* * *

"Master Kyoya!" Sophia yelled as Kyoya noticed a crack in the cocoon as Yamigedo has awoken in his new form, with his long neck, he was about to go devour Azi Dahaka.

"Y-Yamigedo is...!" Zanya asked.

"He's awakened!" Daisuke said.

"No! Everyone, get away from here!" Count Dawn advised for their safety. Then Yamigedo unleashes it attack by blasting onto Kyoya and Azi Dahaka, including Sophia but they managed to block it. However, Yamigedo continues to spread its attack, including the group. The attack ended as Yamigedo was fallen to slumber.

* * *

At the cocoon, where Yamigedo's evolved head still remains. Kyoya and Sophia managed to transported themselves to safety in the helicopter.

"Oh my, Kyoya." Elf said after seeing an unexpected surprise.

Kyoya snickered, "I never expected Azi Dahaka to be petrified as well. Can we control Yamigedo?" He asked.

"Yes. Right now, he's comatose. We've destroyed all the major structures in Yamigedo's brain. Yamigedo has truly become a living corpse." Elf explained the condition of what Yamigedo has become.

* * *

On the corpse of Yamigedo, there was tweak of electricity on its head as Ikazuchi was freed and fell into the threads. He was still unconscious as he begins to dream.

* * *

 _"Bolt!" His grandfather said, "Bolt! Answer the question!"_

 _"I just need to defeat the monster using the Yamigedo Spirit Pacification Technique, right?" Bolt asked as he yawned._

 _"Wrong! This Spirit Pacification Technique is a temporary measure, to buy time. If the Omni Lords should fail to seal Yamigedo, there is one last hope." He explained, "A great power, sealed within the shrine."_

* * *

Ikazuchi then woke up for remembering something in his memory.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked as he noticed Yamigedo's head was hanging on the cocoon who is a living corpse after the needle rockets used its power, "Who did this to Yamigedo?" Then he flew down as he saw the group, turned to stone, "What in the world happened?"

"It was all Yamigedo's doing." Tasuku said as he and Daisuke appeared.

"When he broke out of the cocoon, he spread his attack and turned everyone into stone, including our buddies." He explained.

"Tasuku Ryuenji! Daisuke Masamune! Why are you two the only ones unaffected?!" He asked.

"Jack saved me." Tasuku said after looking at Jack who is stoned.

"Ryuusei did the same, except that he pushed me in order to join up with Tasuku." Daisuke said as he looked at his buddy who is stoned.

"Yamigedo was cornered by Kyoya Gaen, and sent out a petrifying ray of light. In that instant, Jack sent us forward in time." Tasuku explained.

"It's my fault." Ikazuchi clenched his fist in frustration, "I've made the same mistake as before." He remembered something in his memory.

* * *

 _"A great power?" Bolt asked, "And if we use that, Yamigedo will return to nothingness?"_

 _"That's the legend that every generation of our family has passed down." His father explained._

 _"Cool! How do you use it?"_

 _"That's the problem..." His mother said, "Even we don't know."_

 _"Huh?" Bolt is confused._

 _"To start with, they say that the great power is something that our ancestors received from the Omni Lords. But it's said that even the Omni Lords didn't know how to use it." She explained._

 _"What?" He was confused, "That doesn't make sense!" He said as his grandfather laughed._

 _"Well, for now, you should focus on remembering to do your daily training without slacking off."_

 _"This again? Every time you get the chance, you tell me to do more training."_

 _"Training means examining and judging what your true deity is."_

* * *

"There's still a chance!" Ikazuchi realized something, "The great power might be able to save them!"

"Great power?" Tasuku asked.

"It's a chance to save everyone?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. The power to return Yamigedo to nothingness, handed down from Omni Lords. If we can use that power..." He explained the plan. At the cocoon, where Yamigedo's head is hanging. The cards appeared out as Hundred Demons are approaching.

"Hundred Demons detected. There's a whole lot of them!" Elf reported as they are heading towards Aibo Academy, "They've headed this way." Sophia then unleashed Disaster Force as she equipped her item.

"I'll take care of it. You work on controlling Yamigedo, quickly!" She said as she transported herself to take care of the situation.

"All right." Elf then starts on his tablet. Sophia transported herself outside as she begins to fight against the Hundred Demons. Then the other Hundred Demons are heading towards Ikazuchi, Tasuku and Daisuke. But then their Core Gadgets starts to activate.

 **Future Force**

They turned into their Future Force as they equipped their items.

"Hey!" Ikazuchi yelled.

"We'll deal with these monsters. You need to hurry and go!" Daisuke said.

"Go get that great power you were talking about!" Tasuku said as they fly up to battle.

"What?!" He asked as Tasuku and Daisuke attacks them.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Hurry!"

"Okay!" Ikazuch then went to the petrified Gao, "Gao Mikado. This time, I'll be the one to save you! Wait for me!" He pull out a card as he transported himself to get the great power. Meanwhile, Tasuku and Daisuke are fighting together as they kept on trying of destroying the Hundred Demons. While they are fighting, Suzaku came by as he witness the fight.

"They have no chance of winning, but they're trying so hard. How foolish." Suzaku admits as he felt something in his hand, "It was foolish." He then remembered something, "Wh-what was that?!"

* * *

Ikazuchi transported himself in a hidden cave as he was near a big boulder, he then saw the door that was in his memory. He then walks towards it as he plans on opening it but when he pushed it, it didn't budged.

"It's no good. What should I do?" He asked himself as he noticed the keyholes on the door that it look like holes. He looked at his hand as he noticed the similarities, "Could it be? All right! I'll give it a try!" He then placed his hands in the hole as he tries to pull it to open as he twisted, unlocking the door, "It opened." He opened as it shines in bright light.

* * *

Back at the Aibo Academy. Tasuku and Daisuke landed down as they started to get exhausted from the fight.

"There's too many of them! We won't be able to handle all of this!" Daisuke said.

"We need to keep trying! We got to buy Ikazuchi more time until he gets the great power!" Tasuku said as they noticed something flashing as Ikazuchi appeared. The flashes of light, returns the Hundred Demons back into cards again. It then shock Suzaku in great pain in his head. He started crying as he started to remember something.

* * *

 _In the flow of time, Variable Cord was flowing in the time stream with his Dragonarms crossnized. He went to the past as he begins to battle the Hundred Demons as he destroyed them all, leaving Yamigedo remaining. Variable Cord then makes his attack as Yamigedo begins his attack to devour Variable Cord._

 _Later, after the battle against Yamigedo, Variable Cord was drifting in space._

 _'That's right. I had been grievously wounded, and Armordeity Dynamis saved me.' He said as Dynamis appeared near the unconscious and damaged Variable Cord, "And I entrusted her to gather warriors from different worlds, in order to battle Yamigedo once more.'_

* * *

"The one who started this fight... Is me!" Suzaku realized the truth.

"What is that strange power?" Sophia asked after witnessing Ikazuchi's power.

"We're ready and standing by!" Elf reported.

"Yes!"

Then all of sudden, the Omni Lords who were turned to stone, have somehow turned to sparkle as they all are gathered around Ikazuchi.

"So this is the great power." Ikazuchi said as he held the card in his hand.

"The Omni Lords managed to got out." Daisuke said.

"Everyone! Can you try sealing Yamigedo one more time?" Tasuku requested.

"That's impossible." Ziun said.

"Because Yamigedo's light shone on us, the best we can do is maintain this form." Count Dawn said.

"It's unfortunate, but it's not possible for us to create the sealing formation." Miserea said.

"Sorry..." Drum apologized.

"So they can't seal Yamigedo in their condition." Daisuke said.

"As we feared. There's nothing we can do." Tasuku said as he clenched his fist in frustration.

"Tasuku..."

"Well, let's get started!" Elf said as the helicopter approaches to Yamigedo's corpse, "Kyoya, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll directly send the maximum level of Disaster Force into Yamigedo." Kyoya said as he transported himself, descending down to the top of the cocoon. He then strike the top with his item as he activated his Disaster Force, "Disaster Force, full blast!" He used his Disaster Force as it connects the energy to the needle rockets that were still pinned to the cocoon, "Finally, it's mine. The massive power of Yamigedo, who can devour even the universe itself!""

"This is unbelievable!" Elf looked at the status on the tablet, "The destroyed parts of the brain are being regenerated! This is bad. At this rate, Yamigedo will wake up!" Kyoya then continues sending the Disaster Force to the needle rockets but then it starts to get it absorbing.

"So it's trying to absorb my Disaster Force, too?" Kyoya asked as the needle rockets are starting to get absorbed into the cocoon.

"Master Kyoya!" Sophia flies down to help her master, "You should retreat for now." She pulls out the card to transport them back.

"Accursed Yamigedo!" Kyoya said as they escaped but Kyoya left his item as it gets absorbed into the cocoon. The cocoon then begins to open.

"So this is what happens, in the end." Suzaku said after seeing the cocoon hatching. He closed his fan, "I thought that Kyoya would be able to control Yamigedo, but he's only human. It seems that nobody can stop this monster." He said as many heads of Yamigedo bursting out of the cocoon as the head that was fallen was awakened once again. Yamigedo has evolved as he has many heads on the head, he has many tails as he roared in a blast of wave.

"Is that Yamigedo?!" Ikazuchi asked after seeing his evolution.

"He's evolved again!" Daisuke said.

"So that's his final form!" Tasuku said. Then on the evolved Yamigedo. A creature like Yamigedo appears out of it, "What is that?!" He asked.

"Is that another one?!" Daisuke asked.

"Could it be? He absorbed the Inverse Omni Lords..." Ikazuchi predicted.

"And by absorbing my Disaster Force, he's created his own Buddy, Ikazuchi!" Kyoya said as they saw the form of Ikazuchi and Yamigedo merged as one with the Dark Core on his forehead.

* * *

"That's a copy of me." Ikazuchi said as it surprised Tasuku and Daisuke a bit, "When I defeat him, I can go back to being Bolt Fuchigami."

"Ikazuchi." Tasuku said.

"He really has changed." Daisuke said as he smiled. Then Ikazuchi's Core Gadget came out as it wanted to help.

"So you want to fight your copy too?" He asked as he smirked, "I owe you one, Yamigedo!"

"It's nice to have a buddy, even if it's Yamigedo." Drum said as he comes close to them, "All right, I've made up my mind! I'm going to join your deck!"

"That's an excellent plan!" Ziun agrees.

"Count me in!" Burn Nova agrees, "I'll share your fate, whatever it might be!"

"I concur. What does everyone else think?" Miserea asked.

"It seems ironic to join the deck of one that opposed us not long ago..." Count Dawn said.

"But if this is fate, I'll accompany you as well!" Mukuro said.

"I guess it can't be helped." Count Dawn said as all Omni Lords joined together as they went into the Core Gadget.

"Thank you, Omni Lords, for believing in someone like me!" Ikazuchi thanked as he cried.

"And now from on, we'll support you in any way we can." Tasuku said, "Right, Daisuke?"

"I guess. Just as long as we can do everything we can to help." Daisuke said as Tasuku nodded.

"Thank you!" Then they flew up to Ikazuchi's copy, "Fight me!" He demanded, "I'll return you to nothingness!"

"I'm looking forward to it. Become one with me, body and mind, and live together with me! I devour everything, and I will use all Hundred Demons!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said as many Hundred Demons are coming together on his hands, "I will face you with a Hundred Card Deck made of one hundred cards!"

"A Hundred Card Deck?!" Sophia asked

"That's twice the size of a normal deck." Kyoya said as he was surprised.

"Why does he want to use one hundred cards?" Tasuku wondered.

"The limit for the deck is only 50 or less! What is he trying to do?" Daisuke asked as Paruko flew over to the Aibo Academy.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's this?!" Paruko asked as she sees Yamigedo's evolved form, "Yamigedo has evolved into something even creepier!" Then Takosuke came out.

"Takochu! Takochu!" He said.

"What? The fabric of time-space is warping?!" Paruko translated as Yamigedo begins to create a portal through time.

"What is that?!" Ikazuchi asked.

"It's a gate to the distant future!" Tasuku recognized.

"Yamigedo has that kind of power?!" Daisuke asked as Yamigedo went in.

"I won't let him get away!" Ikazuchi decides to follow him.

"Wait! Ikazuchi! You won't be able to return!" Tasuku yelled as the portal closed.

"Where has he gone?" Kyoya asked.

"Probably the distant future." Elf assumed, "We can't do a thing now."

Tasuku and Daisuke were staying after the portal closed.

"Ikazuchi..." Tasuku said.

"Don't worry, Tasuku. He'll make it. Since he's got the Omni Lords on his side now." Daisuke said.

"Yeah." Tasuku nodded.

* * *

At the future, the portal opened as Yamigedo appears as it landed to the surface. The three kids were on the roof as they saw Yamigedo as it was at near the arena that looks similar to the Darkness Barrier. Paruko came by as she was in the future again.

"Even in the far-flung future, wherever there are Buddyfights, you'll find Paruko Nanana! It's the fight of the century, with humanity's future at stake! I have no way of knowing whether this broadcast is reaching you all at home, but... even so, I won't stop my commentary!"

"Ikazuchi. Here, nobody can interfere with us. I'll fight you until we're both satisfied." Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said.

"I'll be the one to defeat you! Hundred Demons lurking the darkness! Destroy and rampage! Devour them all! Dark Luminize! Hundred Thunder Demons!"

"Humans... Monsters... Stars... Worlds... Devouring everything in the universe! Dark Luminize! Hundred Yamigedo!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

* * *

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

Back at the present time. Tasuku and Daisuke were watching the match on the phone.

"First move goes to Ikazuchi! In this devastated future world with no spectators to watch the battle, a fight to determine humanity's survival has begun!" Paruko announced.

"As I feared."

"What is?" Daisuke asked.

"They're in that future world!"

"If that's the case then it looks like it'll be bad for Ikazuchi." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the future...

"Charge and Draw! I set the spell, Starved Yamigedo! I'll use you, thanks!" Ikazuchi said to the card he held, "I call to the center! Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai!" He paid 2 gauge as he called him out.

"I'm happy that I'm first at bat!" Asmodai said.

"Asmodai! Attack the fighter!"

"Okay!" He double kicked at Ikazuchi-Yamigedo, "Devil Drop Kick!" He inflicted 3 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(I: 10/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/Asmodai/None)

(I-Y: 7/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"A-A-Amazing! It's one of the Omni Lords, Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai! Why is he in Ikazuchi's deck?!" Paruko announced.

"Like they say, yesterday's enemy is today's ally." Asmodai quoted as he pointed to Ikazuchi.

"Omni Lords are no threat to me! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty to the left! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed to the right! Black Dragon Befreien to the center!" He call out three monsters simultaneously.

"He's lined up three monsters, all at once!" Paruko announced, "Furthermore, Cocytus Greed has the ability to decrease the enemy's gauge and increase the player's gauge by 1!" The gauge from Ikazuchi has been sent to Ikazuchi-Yamigedo's gauge.

"Oh my Devil!" Asmodai yelled, "If we don't have enough gauge, I can't use my ability!"

"Black Dragon Befreien! Devour Asmodai!" He said as he activats Befreien's ability.

"Befreien has the ability to destroy any monster, even if it has 10000 defense!" Paruko announced as Befreien launches its fire blast from its chest, "Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai has a Lifelink of 2!"

"Damn!" Asmodai got destroyed as Ikazuchi takes 2 damage.

"I won't go down without a fight!" He said.

"Due to Starved Yamigedo's effect, his gauge increases!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi's gauge increased.

"Lasty! Cocytus Greed! Devour Ikazuchi!" Lasty attacks Ikazuchi, inflicting 1 damage. Then Cocytus Greed attacks using ice attack, inflicting 2 damage at Ikazuchi.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(I: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 7/ Item: None/ G: 4: Lasty/Befreien/Cocytus)

* * *

"You cannot defeat me with mere Omni Lords." Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said.

"Ikazuchi has been brought down to 5 life. How is he going to counterattack now?!" Paruko announced.

"I'm going to defeat you, for certain! I call to the center! Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon! I'm going to get everything back! I call to the left! Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn!" He calls out Count Dawn.

"Even if my body turns to dust, we will be victorious in this fight!" Count Dawn said.

"As Bolt Fuchigami! I call to the right! Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" He paid one gauge as he called out Drum.

"We have to save everyone, after all!" Drum said.

"We have Omni Lords and Hundred Demons all lined up! These former enemies are going to fight side by side, thanks to Ikazuchi!" Paruko announced.

"I'm going to equip this! As for you, I will defeat you, along with Yamigedo!" He equipped his item, "I equip! Thunder Claw Narukami! I cast! Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement!" He cast as he drew 3 cards, "I got it! The power to return Yamigedo to nothingness! But I don't know whether this power will be effective against him right now. I don't even know how to use this power! But I want to return everyone to normal! I want to defeat him. And I want to Buddyfight with Gao Mikado one more time! Count Dawn! Attack Black Dragon Befreien!"

"Diliculum!" Count Dawn sends his attack.

"I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai!" He cast as Count Dawn was destroyed in the mist.

"I've failed!"

"My life increases by 1." He regained his life.

"However! Ikazuchi also increases his gauge by 1 due to Starved Yamigedo's effect!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi increased his gauge.

"Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon! Attack Black Dragon Befreien!" Volganon used his tri cannon attack as it hits Befreien and destroys him, "Las Volganon! Become fodder for Narukami!" He sacrifice Volganon to increase Narukami's critical but he lose one life due to Lifelink, "Now my Narukami has a critical of 3!"

"Ikazuchi receives damage due to Lifelink, so that means that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum's ability will activate!" Paruko announced as Drum activates his ability.

"If you want to devour the world so badly. I'll give you something special! Take this! Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" He blasted it at Cocytus Greed as he destroys him. Then Ikazuchi-Yamigedo takes one damage due to Lifelink, "Well? How do you like it?"

"Curse you!"

"Due to Cocytus Greed's Lifelink, he takes 1 damage! And he goes forward with an attack!" Paruko announced as Drum attacks.

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" He inflicted 3 damage. Then Ikazuchi attacks with Narukami.

"I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae!" He cast as the dark barrier nullified the attack.

* * *

Back at the present time, in the helicopter...

"What? Earth's petrification is continuing?" Kyoya asked as he noticed the status on the tablet.

"But Yamigedo's in the distant future right now!" Sophia said.

"That's right. But the threads that Yamigedo left behind are continuing to turn Earth to stone." Elf explained the situation.

* * *

"Ikazuchi has Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum destroyed by Lion Drake's Double Attack!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi was attacked in the Link Attack, and was inflicted with 2 damage.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(I: 2/ Item: Narukami/ G: 5: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 4/ Item: None/ G: 4: Lasty/Daygala/Lion Drake)

* * *

"Ikazuchi, it's Your Move!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 1 life to return Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn from the Drop Zone to the left!" He pay one life as he brought him back.

"The Twilight Returner!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right! Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon!" He paid one gauge to bring him out. He then activate Zeon's ability to bring Peluda to the center.

"Ikazuchi has gotten his monsters all in a row!" Paruko announced.

"Devour Zeon and Peluda! I Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycalled as the Yamigedo creature devoured Zeon and Peluda as it transforms, "Most powerful demon beast starved for destruction! Devour the Hundred Demons and show yourself! Great Fiend! Yamigedo! I regain one life due to Buddy Gift!" He regained one life.

"Finally, Ikazuchi's buddy, Yamigedo makes an appearance!" Paruko announced.

"Count Dawn and Yamigedo, do a Link Attack on Bronze Dragon, Daygala in the center!"

"To think that I'm doing a Link Attack with Yamigedo, of all monsters..." Count Dawn said as he joins together with Yamigedo to attack.

"I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae!"

"What?!" The dark barrier protected Daygala as the attack fails.

"Yamgiedo's Thunder Mind, activate!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo felt for the trap as the Yamigedo creature shocks him, inflicting one damage

"This Thunder Mind activates when an attack is neutralized! And there's still a Double Attack coming up!" Paruko announced.

"My Narukami and Yamigedo together! Link Attack!" They joined together as Ikazuchi sliced off Daygala and Yamigedo crushes it with his claw.

"Due to Daygala's Lifelink, he takes 2 damage!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo takes 2 damage.

"I didn't expect you to drive me into a corner like this. But now that I have evolved, my defeat is impossible." He said.

"I shall show you!" He Draw and Charge and Draw, "I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery Death Sacrifice! I destroy all of the monsters in my fields!" Lion Drake and Lasty got destroyed, "And I draw a card for every monster I destroyed!" He drew 2 cards.

"That beast. He's plotting something." Count Dawn said as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo snickered.

"Finally, I have them all in my hand." He said as it surprised Ikazuchi.

"Here it comes!"

"My true form!" He pulls one card from his hand, "Devour the heaven and earth, and appear!" He brings the second card, "I Buddycall to the center!" He pays 3 gauge, "Evil Deity of Cataclysm!" He combine the two cards to one as it reveals Yamigedo's final evolution and regains one life due to Buddy Gift, "Hyakugan Yamigedo!" Hyakugan Yamigedo was on the center as it reaches to the arena.

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time. As you can see Yamigedo's final evolution has been called. This could be bad for Ikazuchi. The next chapter will be about the final battle for Gao if we can get him out of being stoned. Give me a review of what you think and give me good Photonic ideas please. Til then bye for now." He bowed as the screen faded black.


	53. Gao vs Yamigedo

Chapter 53: Save the Future! Gao vs Yamigedo

* * *

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right! Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon!" He paid one gauge to bring him out. He then activate Zeon's ability to bring Peluda to the center.

"Ikazuchi has gotten his monsters all in a row!" Paruko announced.

"Devour Zeon and Peluda! I Buddycall to the right!" He Buddycalled as the Yamigedo creature devoured Zeon and Peluda as it transforms, "Most powerful demon beast starved for destruction! Devour the Hundred Demons and show yourself! Great Fiend! Yamigedo! I regain one life due to Buddy Gift!" He regained one life.

"Finally, Ikazuchi's buddy, Yamigedo makes an appearance!" Paruko announced.

"Count Dawn and Yamigedo, do a Link Attack on Bronze Dragon, Daygala in the center!"

"To think that I'm doing a Link Attack with Yamigedo, of all monsters..." Count Dawn said as he joins together with Yamigedo to attack.

"I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae!"

"What?!" The dark barrier protected Daygala as the attack fails.

"Yamgiedo's Thunder Mind, activate!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo felt for the trap as the Yamigedo creature shocks him, inflicting one damage

"This Thunder Mind activates when an attack is neutralized! And there's still a Double Attack coming up!" Paruko announced.

"My Narukami and Yamigedo together! Link Attack!" They joined together as Ikazuchi sliced off Daygala and Yamigedo crushes it with his claw.

"Due to Daygala's Lifelink, he takes 2 damage!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo takes 2 damage.

"I didn't expect you to drive me into a corner like this. But now that I have evolved, my defeat is impossible." He said.

"I shall show you!" He Draw and Charge and Draw, "I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery Death Sacrifice! I destroy all of the monsters in my fields!" Lion Drake and Lasty got destroyed, "And I draw a card for every monster I destroyed!" He drew 2 cards.

"That beast. He's plotting something." Count Dawn said as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo snickered.

"Finally, I have them all in my hand." He said as it surprised Ikazuchi.

"Here it comes!"

"My true form!" He pulls one card from his hand, "Devour the heaven and earth, and appear!" He brings the second card, "I Buddycall to the center!" He pays 3 gauge, "Evil Deity of Cataclysm!" He combine the two cards to one as it reveals Yamigedo's final evolution and regains one life due to Buddy Gift, "Hyakugan Yamigedo!" Hyakugan Yamigedo was on the center as it reaches to the arena, "Did you think you think that one single card would be enough to hold my great power?!" he said as Hyakugan Yamigedo roared, frighten Paruko.

"This is my first time looking at monster like this! But don't think I'm going to just cower here!" She pulls out her Takoscope, "I'll use the Takoscope to check and check!" She analyzed Hyakugan Yamigedo's status, "Evil Deity of Cataclysm, Hyakugan Yamigedo! Hundred Demons attribute. Size 3. Power is... um..." She noticed the power on the card, "There are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 zeroes that means..."

* * *

Back at the present time...

"One million?!" Elf asked so surprisingly, "Those numbers are inconceivable! It's far beyond the potential of a card!"

* * *

"A monster with the potential power of two cards?" Tasuku asked.

"And has one million?! No monster can stand a chance to defend against that!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the future...

"Everything about this monster is beyond imagination! And beyond the regulations!" Paruko announced as her Takoscope starts to overload, "Wait... what's going?!" It then explodes. Paruko was covered in soot as she coughed from the smoke, "Hey, you better pay for the repairs!" She demanded.

"I pay 1 gauge and cast! Disaster Attack!" He paid one gauge to cast, "Armorknight Lion Drake, return from the edge of the underworld to my hand!" He reached in the dark portal as he retrieve Lion Drake card back to his hand.

"He's returned a size 2 monster from the Drop Zone to his hand cards?" Count Dawn asked as he was confused, "But he already has a size 3 monster in his field.

"I call Bronze Giant, Talos to the left! I call Armorknight Lion Drake to the right!" He brought out two size 2 monsters.

"He's called two size 2 monsters?!" Ikazuchi asked.

"This is my ability! By paying one gauge, any Hundred Demons monster that I call to left or right, will be changed to Size 0 for this turn only!"

"Curses. It's all over now." Ikazuchi felt for his loss as his Core Gadget screeched at him, and then looked at Yamigedo, "You want to keep fighting?" Yamigedo responded with a slight roar, "I see. Then I'll fight to the very end as well!" He regained confidence.

"So you insist on rejecting me. Then Talos, devour Ikazuchi!" Talos then attacks Ikazuchi.

"I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamimonomi! I move Yamigedo to the center!" He cast as Yamigedo is moved to the center. Talos failed as he punched Yamigedo.

"Break through the center, Lion Drake!" Lion Drake used the drill in his hand to cut off Yamigedo's claw as he was destroyed. But he then came back due to Soulguard.

"Yamigedo is destroyed! However, he revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced. Then Lion Drake used Double Attack as he slashed at Yamigedo and destroys him but then came back for another Soulguard.

"Once again, he revives due to Soulguard!"

"Yamigedo..." Ikazuchi then looked at the card he hold for the great power, If only I knew how to use this..." He felt frustrated for not knowing the ways of the card.

"You think you could beat me? Dear Ikazuchi. You will learn how foolish you are." Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said, "I... That is, Hyakugan Yamigedo... Devour Great Fiend, Yamigedo!" He ordered himself to attack as the body opened its mouth, revealing cores of Yamigedo creatures as hundreds of them came out and begins to devour Yamigedo, piece by piece. Yamigedo tries to struggle but couldn't stop it. Ikazuchi cries as Count Dawn was surprised.

"Yamigedo is being devoured?!" He asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Ikazuchi apologized as Yamigedo has been completely devoured and gets destroyed, "Yamigedo!" He yelled.

"Worry about yourself before you buddy!" Ikazuchi forgot about his evil doppelganger, "Double Attack!" He sends his Yamigedo creatures to attack Ikazuchi as he gets devoured.

"Ikazuchi!" Count Dawn yelled as Ikazuchi lost the match.

"H-Hyakugan Yamigedo's Double Attack... Brings Ikazuchi down to 0 life! Game Over!" Paruko announced as she declared.

* * *

(I: 0/ Item: Narukami/ G: 2: Count Dawn/None/None)

(I-Y: 5/ Item: None/ G: 2: Lion Drake/Hyakugan Yamigedo/Talos)

* * *

"I have won!" He roared. The kids on the rooftop looked at each other for thinking what's going to happen.

* * *

Back at the present time...

"Ikazuchi lost..." Daisuke said as he felt frustrated, "Damn it! What are we going to do now?!" He asked as Tasuku looked at his phone as they heard a helicopter coming down. They came to it.

"Kyoya Gaen!" Tasuku said as the door opens.

"Hi. It's been awhile. Tasuku Ryuenji. Daisuke Masamune." Kyoya greeted.

"What do you want?!" Daisuke asked.

"Calm down, Daisuke. He won't do anything bad for now. What have you come to do?" Tasuku asked.

"I've come to offer you two a helping hand."

"A helping hand?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as Kyoya held the big Dark Core in his hands.

"I can use this Original Core to undo Gao Mikado's petrification, and send you three to the future." Kyoya explained the plan as Sophia and Elf carries the stoned Gao.

"Here we go... Hey, this kid's heavy!" Elf complained.

"Are you sure this would work?" Daisuke asked.

"Can you really return Gao to normal?" Tasuku asked.

"Master Kyoya's Original Core can undo the petrification of only those who possess the Disaster Force." Sophia explained.

"Disaster Force?! Are you saying that Gao can use it, too?!" Tasuku asked.

"Hold on! Gao never receives Disaster Force before! How could he have possessed it?!" Daisuke asked.

"Gao Mikado has the Future Force." Kyoya said as the Dark Core glows, "An immense power equal to your own. Then, don't you two think that he'd be able to use the Disaster Force just like you two?" Then the stone glowed as Gao is being purified.

"We did it! It's a success!" Elf said excitedly as Gao was about to fall but Tasuku and Daisuke managed to catch him in time.

"Gao!" Daisuke said.

"Are you alright?" Tasuku asked.

"Senior... Tasuku? Daisuke?" Gao said as he was tired from awaking.

"Hurry. There's no time." Kyoya said.

"Just how are you going to get us there?" Daisuke asked.

"He's right. How are you going to send us to the future where Ikazuchi is?" Tasuku asked.

"I'll take you there." Suzaku said as he appears, "I'll explain the situation once we're in the future. Let's go. To the distant future."

* * *

Back at the future...

"Ikazuchi, you have lost. I will devour your flesh. And we will become one in body and mind once more!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said as the time portal opens up, Variable Cord with Tasuku, Gao and Daisuke came by.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled as Ikazuchi saw them.

"Gao Mikado! Why are you here?!" He asked.

"We're going to fight too!"

"I'll devour you three later!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said. Ikazuchi grunted as he looked at the card and thought of something.

"Gao might be able to use this card properly. Deliver this to him, please!" He requested his Core Gadget as Hyakugan Yamigedo got close to Ikazuchi.

"Live as one with me, Ikazuchi!" He said as the certain head devoured Ikazuchi.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao yelled.

"Damn! We're too late!" Daisuke said.

"We couldn't save him!" Tasuku said as the Ikazuchi's Core Gadget flew to Gao.

"This is..." Gao pulled the card from it as he looked at it.

"You three will be next!" The Yamigedo creatures are chasing them as they flew off to avoid being devoured.

"Master Tasuku!" Paruko said as she was at the roof with the kids.

"It's Paruko!" Daisuke said as they was slowly landing to the roof while Variable Cord stops the creatures.

"Variable Typhoon!" He blasted out his attack as he destroys them. Ikazuchi-Yamigedo was there with more creatures, discovering that they escaped.

"So they fled." He said.

* * *

At the back alley. The group made it to safety, including the Omni Lords.

"Ikazuchi... or rather, Bolt Fuchigami, has entrusted me with this." Gao said as he held a blank card that Ikazuchi gave him, "The great power."

"I'm sure he's still alive, inside that monster's belly! Let's go save him, quickly!" Drum recommended urgently.

"Yeah. But first... Tell us your story, Suzaku Kenran."

"I'm understand. I'll tell you everything." Suzaku begins to tell his origin.

* * *

 _In an unknown lab where Variable Cord was in the stationary pod, floating unconscious while still damaged from the battle._

 _'Before I became an Omni Lord, I had already battled against Yamigedo. Because of the damage from that battle, I suffered a serious loss of memory. As a result, I even forget the fact that I had asked Dynamis to gather warriors from different worlds.' Suzaku explained his reasons._

* * *

"What?! You know Dynamis?!" Drum asked as many Omni Lords gathered around Suzaku.

"That's right." Suzaku said.

"Wait a second. That means that Dynamis knows the truth, right?" Count Dawn asked.

"When she came to me, I had my aides with me. Dynamis probably thought that I was putting on a show from them, and played along."

"For what purpose?" Asmodai asked.

"Time Jumps have the power to change history. It's strictly forbidden to give that power to others."

"Are you serious?!"

"Could it be? Was Dynamis's Time Jump..." Miserea wondered.

"That's right. It's a power that I gave to her. And your Buddy, Jackknife, received that power from her. That was the reason why Ryuusei didn't received one, because that was only one Time Jump." Suzaku explained.

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"Even if we were defeated by Yamigedo, if someone has the ability to Time Jump, they would be able to gather a new team of Omni Lords."

"That's one doozy of a surprise!" Drum said.

"I never thought it would end up like this."

"Could it be? Was that card also from you?" Tasuku asked as he referred to the one that Gao held.

"No. Presumably, when Dynamis created the Omni Lord Emblems, that card came into being."

"It did?" Daisuke asked.

"When all of the Omni Lords gather together, that card will help maximize their power." He said as the card that Gao held, glowed as it revealed to be an Impact card that shows Gao with Omni Lords coming together. He then remembered what Kyoya said.

* * *

 _Back at the present, Kyoya, Sophia, and Elf are leaving._

 _"Make sure that you annihilate Hyakugan Yamigedo! Simply sealing him away won't be enough to undo the petrification of Earth." Kyoya advised._

 _"But, how are we going to annihilate him?" Gao asked._

 _"That card has the power to return Yamigedo to nothingness, doesn't it?!" He asked._

 _"Huh?" Gao was confused for that._

 _"Ikazuchi remembered that there was card that can return Yamigedo to nothingness. He said it was the only resort of stopping it." Daisuke explained._

 _"Yeah, that's what Ikazuchi said." Tasuku agreed._

* * *

"Ikazuchi." Gao still thinks of his friend, who was devoured by Hyakugan Yamigedo.

"I get it. Then, if you can use that card and the Omni Lords and totally destroy Hyakugan Yamigedo, the Earth will be saved!" Paruko said.

"Wait a minute!" Drum yelled, "Even if you can use that card, Gramps and Ikazuchi are still in his belly!" He recalled, "If Hyakugan Yamigedo is annihilated, then..." Then they felt something as they heard Hyakugan Yamigedo, coming to find them.

"What's the matter?! Have you turned coward?!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo asked angrily, "Then I'll devour this entire planet, and you along with it!"

"Wait!" Gao said as they came on the rooftop, "Face me again, in a Buddyfight!" He requested.

"Do you think you can beat me with your deck?"

"Everyone's wishes and powers are in his deck. And...!" He touched his deck, "I'm going to rescue Ikazuchi and the others!" He swore.

"Very well. I'll show you the power of my Hundred Card deck. This will be your last fight!"

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!"

"It's the Mighty Sun Fighter!" Paruko said.

"Let's go, Partner!" Drum said as he came out of the deck.

"All right!" Gao runs as he jumps off the roof.

 **Buddy Skill On**

They flew up to challenge against Ikazuchi-Yamigedo.

"Good luck, Gao. You're our only hope." Daisuke said.

* * *

Back at the present time, at the helicopter...

"Was it really a good idea to leave the fate of humanity in the hands of that Gao Mikado?" Elf asked, "If he can't defeat Yamigedo..."

"There's no need to worry. He once beat me. As his rival, I believe in him." Kyoya said.

* * *

Back at the future, in the arena...

"A-A-Amazing! Using a Time Jump, he's come to the distant future! Aibo Academy Elementary School Sixth Grade student Gao Mikado is going for a rematch, with the survival of humanity at stake!" Paruko announced while Tasuku and Daisuke were left behind to take care of the kids, "With the biggest, baddest, strongest monster ever, Hyakugan Yamigedo, devour everything? Or will this young man be able to save us, and the entire Earth?!"

"Roar, Breath of the Dragon King! Brighten the land like the sun! Luminize! Superdragon Fifth Omni Formation!"

"Humans...Monsters...Worlds...Devouring everything in the universe! Dark Luminize! Hundred Yamigedo!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Parade of Hundred Demons!"

* * *

(G: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 10/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/None/None)

* * *

"First move goes to Yamigedo!" Paruko declared.

"Charge and...! Draw! I call Bronze Giant, Talos to the center! Devour the fighter!" Talos was called out as he makes his attack.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao cast as he gains a gauge.

"Due to Blue Dragon Shield's effect, Gao's gauge increases by 1, and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 2 gauge and call Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord to the right!" He paid 2 gauge as he bring him out.

"I'm not afraid of any Omni Lord." Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said.

"This time, I'll defeat you!" Variable Cord said.

"I call Sand Staff, Arkaid to the left!"

"Arkaid is here and ready!" She said.

"I pay one gauge and one life and equip!" He paid one life and gauge as he equipped his item, "Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor!"

"Right off the bat, it's the Gao Formation!" Paruko recognized the formation.

"Variable Cord, attack the center!" Gao commanded.

"Variable Typhoon!" He shot through Talos as he destroys him, "Penetrate!" He inflicted 2 damage.

"Arkaid! Attack the fighter!"

"Sand Alchemy Arrow!" She sends her attack as she inflicted two damage.

"Dragon Lord Sword! Dragoemperor!" He inflicted 2 damage at Ikazuchi-Yamigedo.

"Gao overwhelms his opponent with attack after attack! He deals 7 damage in one turn, and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

"So what?! Now it's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, there's no chance of your victory." Ikazuchi-Yamigedo was expecting as he held the two cards in his hand.

"He's got a card in each hand, so that means..."

"My true form! Devour the heavens and earth, and appear! I Buddycall to the center!" He paid 3 gauge, "Evil Deity of Cataclysm!" He combine two cards into one as he regained one life for Buddy Gift, "Hyakugan Yamigedo!" He brought out his buddy as it roams to the center, "I activate my ability! I pay 1 gauge and call Odd Bird, Harpy to the left! I call Armorknight Lion Drake to the right!"

"Due to Harpy's ability, his gauge increases by 1!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo's gauge increased.

"Lion Drake! Devour the Omni Lord on the right!" Lion Drake struck Variable Cord with his drill on Variable Cord.

"I have no right to say this, but... please win!" He said as he gets destroyed.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Gao said.

"Don't make me laugh! Lion Drake! Use your Double Attack to devour him!" He have Lion Drake to attack Gao, inflicting one damage.

"It seems it's my turn." Arkaid said.

"I move Arkaid to the center!" Gao moves her to the center.

"I shall protect you!"

"Harpy!" He had Harpy attack Arkaid as she destroys her but then Gao gains a gauge and left due to the effect.

"Arkaid increases the gauge and life points by 1 when destroyed!" Paruko announced.

"All you've done is delay the inevitable!" He allowed himself to attack Gao as the body opened his mouth with the Yamigedo creatures coming out as they devoured Gao, inflicting 2 damage, "It's not over yet. Take this, my Double Attack!" The Yamigedo heads devoured Gao, inflicting 2 damage again.

"Is Gao going to be all right?!" Paruko announced.

"This is bad. Let's hope Gao has the chance to win this." Daisuke said.

"Watch carefully. See how Gao Mikado fights." Tasuku advised to the kids.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 5/ Item: None/ G: 1: Harpy/Hyakugan Yamigedo/Lion Drake)

* * *

Then Lion Drake and Harpy are destroyed at the end of the turn.

"The monsters whose sizes were changed to 0 by Hyakugan Yamigedo's ability, returns to their normal size, and are sent to the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced, "However! Hyakugan Yamigedo still holds sway over the center position!"

 **Your Move**

"Are you still good to go, Gao?" Drum asked.

"Yeah. There's something I have to do. Something I have to do!" Gao said as he Draw and Charge and Draw, "I cast! Dragonic Charge!" He boosted his gauge.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! He's started to increase his gauge! What's he planning?!" Paruko announced.

"I pay 4 gauge and call to the right!" He paid 4 gauge to bring out another Omni Lord.

"This powerful spirit... Is it an Omni Lord?" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo recognized it.

"Eghth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez!" Grangadez was brought out as he roared.

"And another one takes the stage! This time, it's the Eighth Omni Deity Lord! It's like a parade of Omni Lords!" Paruko announced.

"Grangadez! Attack the Hyakugan Yamigedo!"

"Grangadez has 10000 power! Meanwhile, Hyakugan Yamigedo has 5000 defense! The outcome seems more obvious than looking at fire, but Yamigedo shows no signs of moving!" Paruko announced as she looks at Ikazuchi-Yamigedo for he is not moving a inch to do something about the attack. Grangadez then destroyed one of the heads of Yamigedo. However...

"It is impossible to defeat me."

"What's going on?! That should've destroyed that thing!" Daisuke said.

"This makes no sense! Grangadez's attack clearly hits that target!" Tasuku said.

"I'll tell you why my deck needs to have have one hundred cards." He said to explain.

"Is it because you have so many favorite cards, you had to include them all?" Paruko guessed.

"I activate my ability!" Gao was surprised of seeing this, "Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head started to regenerate.

"U-U-Unbelievable! All of the heads that were cut off are regenerating before our eyes!" Paruko announced.

"I am immortal! I will not be destroyed!"

"What does this mean?!" Drum asked.

"They regenerated due to his ability!" Gao said.

"That's right. By putting the top 5 cards in my deck to the Drop Zone, I can keep myself on the field!" He said.

"So that's why he has a Hundred Card deck!" Tasuku realized.

"So that way, he'll keep himself alive in the field!" Daisuke said.

"The number of cards left in his deck... Um... Um..." Paruko checked on Ikazuchi-Yamigedo's decklist on the screen as Takosuke came out.

"Takochu, takochu!" He whispered to her.

"83 cards divided by 5 is 16, plus 3 cards..." She translated and made a calculation, "So he has to be defeated 17 more times before he can be destroyed?!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo snickered.

"Exactly." He said as Paruko panicked.

"Is that even possible?! There's no way he can do it at 17 times!"

"It's not impossible!" Gao said.

"Huh?"

"Our fight isn't over yet! So I'm counting you to offer commentary until the very end! Paruko!"

"That's right! I'm the commentator who's dedicated her life to Buddyfight! Leave it to me, Gao!" Paruko said excitedly as she gave her thumb up.

"As expected for Gao Mikado." Daisuke said.

"He can have fun, even when in danger. That's what makes Gao stronger." Tasuku said to the kids.

"Right!" They said together.

"Double Attack!" Grangadez destroys another head.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards again as the head regenerated.

"Once again, he discards the top 5 cards from the deck and Hyakugan Yamigedo revives!" Paruko announced.

"16 more left! Dragon Lord Sword! Dragoemperor!" Gao slashed at one of the heads.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards again as the head regenerated.

"Truly, an immortal monster! He just won't leave the field! And he has to be defeated 15 more times!" Paruko announced.

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 5/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: None/None/Grangadez)

(I-Y: 5/ Item: None/ G: 2: None/Hyakugan Yamigedo/None)

* * *

"It's Your Move, Yamigedo!"

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and activate my ability! I call Crush Execute Dragon Zartelganger to the left! I call Red Dragon Ignir to the right!" He calls out two size 2 monsters to the field.

"Due to Hyakugan Yamigedo's ability, he's calling monsters as much as he likes!" Paruko announced as Ignir used his ability to take one damage, "Due to Red Dragon Ignir's ability, Gao takes 1 damage!"

"I cast! Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement!" He cast as he draw 3 cards.

"And he uses a Draw Spell! Yamigedo is irritatingly steady as a rock!"

"I'll devour him in this turn! I cast!" He cast as three summoning circles appeared on the stage area.

"Suddenly, 3 Hundred Demons have appeared from the Drop Zone!" Paruko announced as Lion Drake, Harpy, Cocytus Greed appeared as they turned into cards as they were returned.

"When I'm on the field, I can return 3 Hundred Demons monsters from the Drop Zone to my deck, to activate my most powerful spell! Evil Deity Sorcery! Hyakuganho!" He cast as the body opened its mouth, unleashing a powerful attack as it destroyed Grangadez, creating an explosion. The smoke has been cleared as Paruko coughed from it.

"Returning monsters to his deck. That means Hyakugan Yamigedo can revive even more times!" Paruko announced.

"It's a spell that was practically made for Hyakugan Yamigedo. But Grangadez has two more soul cards!" Tasuku said.

"But now he needs him to protect himself from the Double Attack of Hyakugan Yamigedo." Daisuke said.

"Grangadez! Move to the center!" Gao said as Grangadez moves to the center. But then Zarrtelganger attacks first as he destroyed Grangadez. But he came back due to Soulguard as he plans on crushing him down. But Ignir blasted his fire attack as he destroyed Grangadez but then he came back again.

"He revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced, "However! He has no soul cards left! And Yamigedo has a monster with Double Attack! Hyakugan Yamigedo! Here it comes!" Hyakugan Yamigedo then devours Grangadez as it destroys him with no Soulguards left. "Normally, Gao would take 3 damage due to Lifelink, but Dragoemperor reduces the damage by 1!" Gao takes one damage for Lifelink.

"This is bad! He has no monsters left!" Daisuke said.

"If the next attack hits him...!" Tasuku said.

"Double Attack!" He makes his second attack.

"I cast! Dragon Lord Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and reduced the damage.

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 2: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 5/ Item: None/ G: 2: Zarrtelganger/Hyakugan Yamigedo/Ignir)

* * *

"But no matter how tough you act, I will not be defeated. I will devour this planet until not even a speck of dust is left! The sun will never rise again!"

* * *

Spotlight shown as Daisuke appears on stage.

"Welcome back to more Corner Time! The final chapter will begin soon! So for this chapter is going to be the time to present you the Photonic cards for my deck, the Photonic Fighters. So it'll be two cards to show you. Here it comes!" He clapped his hand twice as one reveals itself. It shows a large anthromorphic and bipedal dragon with neon green scales covering his whole body as he is wearing a blue futuristic battle suit and helmet with a red symbol on the helmet and on the back of the palms of the suit, with white highlights around the chest and torso with a green gem on his chest, "Ryuusei has trained and become Photonic Fighter, Ryuusei. He is a size 2 with 6000 power and 3000 defense, he can be called by paying one gauge. And his ability, like Jackknife "Victor", when this card is called onto the field, check the top 5 cards of my deck. If any of them is a monster with "Photonic Gear" in its name, I can [Crossnize] with that card. This is greatest for my buddy and I like to thank Blasterdragonoid for that. And now for the Photonic Gear." He clapped his hand twice again as it revealed the next card, it shows a black, sleek and futuristic jet that resembles a pterodactyl, with visor-like eyes, and two lasers in its wings, "This is Photonic Gear, Black Wing. A size 3 with 3000 power and defense with a critical of 1. With his effect, If this card is in the Drop Zone while I have a monster with "Photonic" in its attribute on my side of the field, I can pay 1 Gauge. If I do, I can [Crossnize] this card. When this card is in the soul of a monster with "Photonic" in its Attribute, that card gains [Double Attack]! A new card for Ryuusei just like Jackarms. Please give me a review of what you think and give me more Photonic ideas please. Thanks again! Til then bye for now!" He waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


	54. Restoration Peace

Chapter 54: Restoration Peace

* * *

"Grangadez! Move to the center!" Gao said as Grangadez moves to the center. But then Zarrtelganger attacks first as he destroyed Grangadez. But he came back due to Soulguard as he plans on crushing him down. But Ignir blasted his fire attack as he destroyed Grangadez but then he came back again.

"He revives due to Soulguard!" Paruko announced, "However! He has no soul cards left! And Yamigedo has a monster with Double Attack! Hyakugan Yamigedo! Here it comes!" Hyakugan Yamigedo then devours Grangadez as it destroys him with no Soulguards left. "Normally, Gao would take 3 damage due to Lifelink, but Dragoemperor reduces the damage by 1!" Gao takes one damage for Lifelink.

"This is bad! He has no monsters left!" Daisuke said.

"If the next attack hits him...!" Tasuku said.

"Double Attack!" He makes his second attack.

"I cast! Dragon Lord Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and reduced the damage.

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

 **The Move End**

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragoemperor/ G: 1: None/None/None)

(I-Y: 4/ Item: None/ G: 2: Zarrtelganger/Hyakugan Yamigedo/Ignir)

* * *

"But no matter how tough you act, I will not be defeated. I will devour this planet until not even a speck of dust is left! The sun will never rise again!"

"We're not going to let you do that!" Gao said as he pulled the lever and it turned sideways, "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum to the right!" He Buddycalled as he regained one life. Drum then moves to the right.

"I'm the one who's going to pummel Hyakugan Yamigedo, together with Gao! Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" Drum said.

"I cast! Dragonic Grimoire!" Gao cast as he drew 3 more cards.

"He's going with a Draw Spell too!" Paruko announced.

"Drum! Attack Hyakugan Yamigedo!" Gao said as Drum set his weapon.

"Leave it to me! Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" He attacks.

"I cast. Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae." He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Then I'll use my Dragoemperor and..." Gao makes his attack.

"I cast. Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae." He cast as he nullified the attack again.

"Damn! He's got some tough defense!" Drum said.

"This turn, Gao is unable to destroy Hyakugan Yamigedo at all, and it's The Move End!" Paruko announced.

"Damn it! He hasn't gotten close enough to slice its head off!" Daisuke said.

"Is he going to lose?" The girl asked.

"He has to!" The boy with the straw hat said.

"But there's no way he could win!" The boy with the red jacket said.

"But Gao hasn't given up on winning yet." Tasuku said.

"It's obvious since he won't go down so easily." Daisuke said.

"That's because he believes there's some way that he can win, and that's why he's fighting right now."

"Inverse Yamigedo uses a Draw Spell to increases his hand cards again, and attacks Gao directly using Hyakugan Yamigedo!" Paruko announced.

"I'll devour you! Gao Mikado!" He sends the Yamigedo creatures to attack Gao.

"I cast! Dragon Lord Shield!" He cast as he reduced the damage to 1.

"He's blocked it! And because Gao has taken 1 damage, Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum's ability activates!" Paruko announced as Drum activates his ability.

"Dragon Lord Concussion Slash!" He blasted his attack at the center head as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo evaded it.

"Drum's ability has activated!" Paruko announced.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"Thirteen more attacks until Hyakugan Yamigedo can be destroyed!"

"Double Attack!" He sends it again to attack Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

"Gao uses his second Counterspell in a row to block another attack.!" Paruko announced.

"I wonder how long you'll last."

 **Your Move**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!"

'Gao. We'll never stop believing. You will be the sun that brings light to this world once again.' Tasuku thinks.

'Don't let us down, Gao. The future is in your hands. We will support you all the way until the very end for defeating Yamigedo once and for all.' Daisuke thinks.

"I cast Dragonic Grimoire and draw 3 cards!" Gao cast as he drew 3 more cards.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! He uses another Draw Spell to increase his hand cards!" Paruko announced.

"A Dragon Lord that exceeds all Dragon Lords! Lead us beyond the limits, and to victory! I pay 2 gauge and super-evolve!" He paid 2 gauge as Drum evolved in the burst of flames.

"My name is... Fifth Omni Super Dragon! Kaizer Drum! I'm here and ready to fight!" Drum evolved to Kaizer Drum.

"I told you already. I do not fear any Omni Lord!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said.

"Then I'm going to hit you right in that smug, proud face of yours! Howling Blazer!" He sends his flaming dragon spirit as it destroys 5 heads.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the heads regenerates.

"Pulverizing Sky Roar! Drum Saber the End!" He slashed at the head.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates. Then Gao attacks to slash at the head, "I cast! Hundred Demon Sorcery, Yamitagae." He cast as he nullified the attack, "Looks like this is the end for you."

"U-U-Unbelievable! He blocked it with a Counterspell! Gao is down to one life, and unfortunately it's The Move End for him! Can he survive the next turn with just two hand cards?" Paruko announced.

"Draw. Charge and Draw! This will end you, Gao Mikado!" He sends the creatures to devour him as his life reached 0.

"Steadfast Bond, activate!" Drum burns himself as Gao regains one life back.

"By discarding one of Kaizer Drum's soul cards, Gao revives with 1 life!" Paruko announced.

"I owe you one, Drum! Thanks to you, I can still fight!" Gao thanked his partner.

"Of course you can count on me! I'm your Buddy!" Drum said.

"Then I will shatter that bond! I cast!" He brings out three Hundred Demons from the Drop Zone as it returns to the deck.

"Once again, three monsters from the Drop Zone have appeared!" Paruko announced.

"Damn it! A Counterspell!"

"Evil Deity Sorcery, Kyodamagurai! Take this!" He brought out a big Yamigedo from his body as it devoured Drum.

"Drum!" Gao yelled.

"Wh-Wh-What's this?! This card destroys a monster size 2 or smaller and in addition, increase life by 1!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo regains one life.

"If Kaizer Drum has no cards in his soul, Steadfast Bond will not activate. In other words! You can no longer change your life points to 1! You will lose to my Double Attack!"

"Kaizer Drum uses up his last soul card and revives due to Soulguard! He revives in the right position!" Paruko announced.

"Even if I'm out of soul cards, Gao Mikado will win!" Drum believes.

"Winning against me is impossible, even if you tried for a million years! This Double Attack will finish you!" The body opens its mouth as it brings out the Yamigedo creatures to devour Gao.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" He cast as he nullified the attack and gained a gauge.

"Here it comes! Just when he needs it most, a Dragon Shield! In addition to neutralizing the enemy's attack, it increases Gao's gauge! He had it! As usual, Gao Mikado had one in reserve!" Paruko announced as she sees Ikazuchi-Yamigedo getting irritated.

'He should have nothing left up his sleeve. But why doesn't he give up?' He thinks and asked himself, 'Does he seriously think that he can beat me?'

As Gao was about to draw.

"Gao." Drum called to his partner, "I met them just now."

"Huh?" Gao was confused.

"I met Gramps and Ikazuchi!" Drum meant for what he saw when he was devoured.

* * *

 _At the inside of Hyakugan Yamigedo. Drum was floating down.  
_

 _'When I was hit by that Counterspell, I ended up in Hyakugan Yamigedo's belly and saw them!' Drum said. He then landed as he saw Ikazuchi who is unconscious._

 _"Huh?! Ikazuchi!" He checked to see if he's alive, "He's alive." Then he looked and notice Tenbu who was still unconscious, "Gramps!" He saw that he was floating and assumed he wasn't alive, "He... died? May he rest in peace." Assuming Drum made a joke as Tenbu opened his eyes._

 _"Hey! Don't kill me off like that!" Tenbu complained._

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"I've just been resting my body until the right opportunity presented itself." Tenbu said._

 _"Opportunity?" Drum asked._

 _"The opportunity to escape, of course!"_

* * *

"He said that?! Grandpa Tenbu did?!" Gao asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Drum nodded.

"Then I'll use this draw to save Ikazuchi, Grandpa Tenbu, and everyone else!" His Core Gadget then opens up, "With this draw, Charge and Draw... I'm going to save everyone!"

 **Future Force**

"Draw!" Gao drew as he was bursting in a pillar of flame. Tasuku, Daisuke, and the kids saw it happening.

"Is that...!" Daisuke said.

"Could it be?" Tasuku asked.

"What in the world has happened to Gao?!" Paruko announced.

* * *

At the present time, at the helicopter.

"So the Future Force can be used in the Future as well." Kyoya said after witnessing it, "As I recall, that power is supposedly sent back in time from a future version of yourself."

"That's right. Why is Gao Mikado the only one who can use the Future Force in the future?" Elf asked, curiously.

"I witnessed that Daisuke is able to do that as well. In all probability, it's the same principle as the petrification threads. Hyakugan Yamigedo has warped the fabric of time-space around Earth, and linked the past and the future. Because of that, the petrifcation threads continues to spread. But as a result, Gao Mikado is able to receive power from his future self. He can use the Future Force." Sophia explained about the reason of Future Force.

* * *

Back at the future. Gao has turned to his Future Force.

"Charge and Draw!" Gao drew as he was bursting in flames.

"What can you do with only two hand cards?" He asked.

"Here it is! The card that he gave to me, because he believed in me..." He drew the card that Ikazuchi gave him, "The card with the great power!"

"Gao is down to 1 life! Is there any way that he can defeat Hyakugan Yamigedo during this turn?!" Paruko announced.

"Drum! We're gonna take down Hyakugan Yamigedo this time!" Gao said.

"All right!"

"You say you'll defeat me during this turn?!"

"Howling Blazer!" Drum used his ability as he destroys multiple heads again.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"Pulverizing Sky Roar! Drum Saber the End!" Drum slashed 4 heads.

"Kaizer Drum's attacks are relentless! But once again, Hyakugan Yamigedo uses Unorthodox Arts, Immortal Hyakugan to revive! Nine more to go!" Paruko announced. Gao then makes his attack.

"I cast! Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae." He cast as he nullified the attack.

"Oh no! And we still have nine more to go!" Paruko announced as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo snickered.

"I thought you said you'd defeat me during this turn! Now, I'll devour you during my next turn!"

"My turn isn't over yet!" Gao said.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Is he going to announce the Final Phase?!" Paruko announced, "But as long as Hyakugan Yamigedo is in the center. Even with Kaizer Drum and Dragonemperor on the field, he can't cast Giga Howling Crusher!"

"What trick are you trying to play, this late in the game?!" He asked angrily.

"If you think it's a trick, you'd better open your eyes wide and see for yourself!" Drum advised.

"Final Phase!" Gao raised the card.

"He's done it! He declared the Final Phase!" Paruko announced, "How can he possibly defeat his opponent, who protects his remaining 5 life with Hyakugan Yamigedo?!"

* * *

"Ikazuchi believed in me, and gave me this Impact card. I'm going to use it, with gratitude." Gao said.

"You can't defeat me with a mere Impact card."

"I cast! Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord Infinity Burst!" Gao cast as 9 summoning circles appeared above him, revealing all nine Omni lords together as they were in psychic projection.

"U-U-Unbelievable! Returning from the Drop Zone, we have First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai! Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea! Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova! Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum! Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord, Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn, Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez! Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro! All of them are appearing as psychic projection!" Paruko announced, "I've never seen anything or heard of anything like this!" She was so surprised.

* * *

At the inside of Hyakugan Yamigedo...

"Child." Tenbu poked at Ikazuchi to see if he's awake, "Child!" Ikazuchi then opened his eyes.

"Tenbu!"

"We have much to discuss later. Right now, we're going to escape!" Tenbu advised.

* * *

"First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun! Activate!" Gao said.

"Take this!" Ziun first struck at the head as he destroys it, "I'll leave the rest to you!" He then turned into a card as he returned to the deck.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan! I will not be defeated!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"As we feared, Hyakugan Yamigedo revives again! Eight more to go, but is this as far as Gao's getting?!" Paruko announced.

"I cast!"

"What?! How can he cast again?!" He asked.

"That's right. What in the world is going on?" Paruko was confused.

"How can you use the same card again?!"

"I can use it more than once. This is Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! As long as I have an Omni Lord on my field and return an Omni Lord from Drop Zone to my deck. I can cast this card as many times as I want!" Gao explained.

"As many times as you want?"

"U-U-U-Unbelievable! By casting this card eight times in the row, he can destroy Hyakugan Yamigedo!" Paruko announced as she cried and flow of tears, "Yamigedo has no hand cards, so he has no way of blocking these attacks!"

"That's Gao for you!" Tasuku said as the kids were happy.

"Infinity... Just like my Impact except his Impact was entrusted by Ikazuchi." Daisuke said.

"Devil Lariat!" Asmodai punched at one of the heads as he destroys it and returns to the deck.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"Seven more to go!" Paruko announced.

"Activate!" Gao cast again for Miserea's turn to attack.

"Nereus Stream!" Miserea blasted a water attack as he destroys the head and returns to the deck.

"Six more to go!" Drum said.

"Activate!" Gao cast for Burn Nova to attack.

"Burn! Burn! Very bashing! Nice to meet you!" He spins around as he attacks the head again as he destroys it and returns to the deck.

"Five more to go!" Tasuku said.

"Activate!" Gao cast for Variable Cord's turn to attack.

"Variable Typhoon!" He blasted at the head as he destroys it and returns to the deck.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"Four more to go!" Daisuke said as Gao and Ikazuchi-Yamigedo panted for exhaustion.

"Keep going! Tenbu and Ikazuchi are sure to escape!" Count Dawn said.

"I get it! Activate!" He cast for Count Dawn to attack.

"Di-li-culum!" He attacks at the head as he destroys it and returns to the deck.

"Unorthodox Arts! Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"Three more to go!" Paruko announced.

"Activate!" He cast for Grangadez to attack as he struck at three heads as he destroys it and returns to the deck.

"Two more attacks until Hyakugan Yamigedo is destroyed for good!" Paruko announced.

"Isn't he out yet? Grandpa Tenbu..." Gao waited for his friends to come out of Hyakugan Yamigedo.

* * *

At the inside of Hyakugan Yamigedo. Tenbu carries Ikazuchi with him.

"Here we go, child." Tenbu said.

"All right." Ikazuchi said as he nodded.

* * *

"Shadow Victor!" Mukuro slashed at three heads as he destroys them and returns to the deck.

* * *

Then a hole appears from the belly.

"Now's our chance!" Ikazuchi said as Tenbu flies out. Then Ikazuchi saw something, "That's...!" He used his wings as he flies down to check.

"Hey! Child!" Tenbu said as he got out first.

* * *

"What?!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo noticed Tenbu came out.

"Grandpa Tenbu!" Gao was happy to see him again.

"Gramps!" Drum was happy to see him.

"How is this possible? Bursting out from Hyakugan Yamigedo, it's Grandpa Tenbu!" Paruko announced.

"Immortal Hyakugan!" He discarded 5 cards as the head regenerates.

"Finally, finally, finally! Inverse Yamigedo is down to 3 cards in his deck! Hyakugan Yamigedo can't revive any more!" Paruko announced.

"Grandpa Tenbu! Where's Ikazuchi?" Gao asked as he only saw Tenbu but not Ikazuchi.

"Well, you see..." Tenbu wanted to explained.

* * *

At the inside of Hyakugan Yamigedo as Ikazuchi was left behind.

"Yamigedo!" He saw his Buddy as it was unconscious after being devoured, "Hey! Pull yourself together!"

* * *

Then Ikazuchi's Core Gadget shows the screen of where Ikazuchi is at.

"Ikazuchi!" Gao saw him on the orb.

"Yeah! There's no way I could leave you behind!" Ikazuchi said as he listened to his buddy.

"If Ikazuchi stays inside, I can't destroy Hyakugan Yamigedo..." Gao said as he couldn't do this with his friend inside.

"Gao." Drum said, "He's chosen to go down with his Buddy."

"Drum..."

"Even if he was tricked into becoming his Buddy in the beginning, Yamigedo is Ikazuchi's one and only Buddy. If I was in his position, I think I'd do the same thing."

* * *

"Gao Mikado! Forget about me! Just do it!" Ikazuchi begged Gao to finish off Hyakugan Yamigedo.

* * *

"Saving the world is way more important than saving me!"

"They're both important!" Gao yelled.

* * *

"If you don't, you'll be destroyed!"

* * *

'But Gao is...' Drum thinks, 'My Buddy is... someone unconventional!'

"You're too soft-hearted. You're unable to sacrifice Ikazuchi, and so you're unable to destroy the Hyakugan Yamigedo in the center. Now, hurry up and end your move!" He said as Gao grunted.

* * *

"Gao! You'd do this, for someone like me?" Ikazuchi asked as he shed a tear.

"It's too early for tears!" Tenbu said as Ikazuchi heard his voice as he appeared inside again.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"There's no time! We're getting out of here, now!" Tasuku said as he and Daisuke were with Tenbu in their Future Force.

"Gao's needs this chance to destroy Hyakugan Yamigedo. And we need to get you out of here in order to do that!" Daisuke said.

* * *

The body opens its mouth as Ikazuchi-Yamigedo felt something in his body.

"I-Impossible!"

"Radiant Punisher!"

"Infinite Stardust Fist!" They used their Impact cards to break out of the mouth as they escaped with Tenbu, carrying Yamigedo.

"All right!" Gao said.

"They did it!" Drum said.

"Do it!" Ikazuchi said as they got out.

"All right!" Gao nodded.

"How dare you do this to me!"

"Unparalleled Arts, Omni Lord ∞ Burst! Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum!" Gao cast for the final attack.

"How dare you do this to me!"

"Activate!"

"Roaring Slash! Drum Saber!" Drum slashes the heads as he destroyed Yamigedo, once and for all as he returns to the deck.

"Impossible! How can anything destroy me?"

"It's a miracle! The only word for this is miracle!" Paruko announced as she cried tears of joy, "Hyakugan Yamigedo appeared to be an unconquerable fortress, but Gao has broken through!"

"All that's left is him!" Drum said.

"But you only have 1 life left! I'll finish you off during my turn!" Ikazuchi-Yamigedo said.

"My Final Phase isn't over yet!" Gao said.

"Of course, you'll finish him off with that move, right?" Tenbu asked.

"Yeah!" Gao held the Impact card.

"What?!" He asked as Drum became a dragon spirit.

"I cast! Roar! Dragon Lord's War Cry!" He got inside the Impact as he sends it down to attack, "Impact! Me and..."

"My..."

"Giga Howling Crusher!" He crushes down and defeated Ikazuchi-Yamigedo once and for all.

"This is madness! I am immortal! My body is eternal and indestructible! It is impossible for me to be destroyed!" He said as he got completely destroyed during the Impact.

* * *

(G: 1/ Item: Dragonemperor/ G: 0: None/None/Drum)

(I-Y: 0/ Item: None/ G: 0: None/None/None)

* * *

 **Game End. Winner: Gao Mikado**

Gao's Future Force wore off.

"All right! Thank you very much!"'

"He did it! Gao pulls off a massive win! Earth has been saved!" Paruko announced. The kids watched as they were amazed and happy for the victory. Then Yamigedo turns into a card as he returns to Ikazuchi's deck.

"Ikazuchi! I'm so glad you're not hurt!" Gao said.

"I'm not Ikazuchi anymore. I'm Bolt Fuchigami." Bolt said as he declared his real name. Then the future started to change, as the wasteland becomes a normal futuristic city.

"Because Hyakugan Yamigedo has been destroyed, history has changed, and the despair filled future seems to have changed to a different one." Suzaku said as everyone saw people in the future.

"I call to the center!" Tasuku heard the same kid's voice.

"What? You're calling Jack again?" The girl asked disappointingly.

"He is the best after all." The kid with the straw hat said.

"In the future, Buddyfight still exist!" Tasuku said.

"I guess it'll always remain the same for the years to come." Daisuke said.

"Well then, I'm heading back to my homeworld." It surprised everyone, "Star Dragon World exists once more." He then transforms to his Omni self, "Let us meet again, if the stars align." He flies back to Star Dragon World.

"Oh..." Gao said.

"He's gone." Tasuku said.

"Probably for the best. Since it's over." Daisuke said.

"Um... Isn't Variable Cord the only one who can Time Jump?" Paruko asked as it surprised them.

"That's right! He's the only one!" Gao said.

"Are we going to have to live in the future from now on?!" She asked dramatically.

"That sounds lovely, my bride! This is quite the honeymoon!" Tenbu complimented.

"You've not changed at all!" Paruko complained.

"It's okay. Here he comes!" Tasuku said as he saw the portal as Jack and Ryuusei came through.

"Tasuku!" Jack yelled.

"Daisuke!" Ryuusei yelled.

"Oh, Ryuusei's with him." Daisuke said as they landed.

"Jack!" Tasuku ran and hugged his Buddy.

"Nice to see you're okay, Ryuusei." Daisuke said as he walks to him as he gave a pat on his shoulder.

"And so we used Jack's Time Jump to return to the present."

* * *

Bolt went back to his village as he sees his family turned back to normal, he cried as he and his Core Gadget, bowed for forgiveness as his family hugged him for relived.

"Bolt returned to Fuchigami Village."

* * *

At the Mikado Residence.

"And the nine Omni Lords returned to their worlds..." Drum then returns the Emblem to Tenbu, "Or continued to live on Earth... each of them choosing their own paths." Tenbu then transforms back to his Omni self as he and the Cavalries follow him back to Dragon World, "I'm sure we'll meet them again, someday."

* * *

At the helicopter...

"I wonder what could this be? A new world has appeared at coordinates that shouldn't exist." Elf said as he noticed the planets on the tablet, "One... two... Oh my, there's even more!"

"Because Hyakugan Yamigedo was destroyed, all of the worlds that he devoured have returned to their original locations." Kyoya explained the conflict.

"Huh?"

"Then the wall between worlds that were being destroyed..." Sophia noticed.

"I'm sure that will be repaired as well. As I thought, I'll have to do it myself." He advised.

* * *

Later, at the HQ, where it was finally repaired. At sunset, Gao returned his Buddy Police Trainee badge to Count Dawn.

"You say that you've lost the qualifications to be a Buddy Police Officer?" Count Dawn assumed.

"During that fight, I was enjoying battling Hyakugan Yamigedo. It looks like all I'm really cut out is playing Buddyfight." Gao made his decision.

"If Gao is quitting, I will too!" Tetsuya said as he toss his badge to Count Dawn as he resigned his position. Then Zanya plans to returned his badge by hand.

"Elder Brother! Why don't you continue?" Akatsuki considered as Zanya looked at the badge.

"Once I'm an adult... I'll go through the proper channels and become a real Buddy Police officer!" Zanya swore as Count Dawn nodded in agreement.

"I understand. I accept your resignation. The very person who saved the world through Buddyfight thinks that playing Buddyfight is all he can do."

"It looks like the Buddy Police Youth will have to disband." Tasuku said.

"It was fun while it lasted. We do have some good times after all." Daisuke said.

"Yes. But are you sure this is what you two wanted? What will you two do if Yamigedo attacks us once more?"

"If that happens, then we'll join forces again and fight! Right Daisuke?" Tasuku said.

"Indeed."

"Then I'll leave it to your hands. By the way, someone who claims that he was badly injured saving the world wants to see you." Count Dawn referred to Commander I, who got a leg injury at the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Commander I sneezed.

"Count Dawn must be talking about me behind my back!" He complained.

* * *

"I understand."

"Guess we'll give him some 'Get Well' gifts along the way." Daisuke said.

"One more thing. Daisuke, is your hand okay?" Count Dawn asked.

"Yep." He looked at his hand, "It's recovered, but the doctor said I need to let it rest for the time being, so it's best that I don't Buddyfight for the while."

"I see. Then you better take good care of it."

"Understood."

* * *

At the plaza. Kyoya is giving an interview on the news.

"Many people have witnessed Gaen Financial Group's helicopter. Master Kyoya, do you deny that you were the one who saved the world from Yamigedo?" Ms. Hanana asked for his opinion.

"There's no way that I could do such a thing." He said as she felt complimented by his words.

"Our guest today is our mysterious savior, Master Kyoya Gaen, whose modesty is truly wonderful!"

"That darned Kyoya. He knows Gao's the one who saved the day!" Drum complained.

"I told you, all I did was play Buddyfight." Gao said as he leaves the plaza.

* * *

At the Mikado Residence...

"Gao! Your friend is here!" Suzumi said as Gao and Drum were surprised to see who it was.

"I've come to fulfill our promise." It was Bolt with his Core Gadget by his side.

"Promise?" Gao asked as he was confused.

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot? You promised you'd fight me! We're still at one win and one loss each. I've come to settle things once and for all!" He said as he brought out his deck as Gao's surprised and smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Gao happily accepted it.

* * *

At the CASTLE Fighting Stage.

"We're coming to you live from CASTLE's Fighting Stage. Gao Mikado versus Ikazuchi... I mean, Bolt Fuchigami! In a fight to end all fights!" Paruko announced. Everyone starts to watch the match, "From what I've heard, the two are currently tied at 99 wins and 99 losses!"

"I'll be the one to hit 100 wins first!" Bolt said.

"No way! It'll be me! I'll win 100 times first!" Gao argued. But then Bolt's Core Gadget growled.

"We're going to win for sure!" Drum said as he was in his Crimson Battler form again.

"Buddyfight!"

"Raise the Flag!"

"Here we go, Drum!"

"Sure thing, partner!" Drum said.

* * *

In later time, at Dragon World...

"My son, the day shall come when you will take my place and lead Armordragon Army of the Drum Clan. And someday, form an alliance with the Dragonic Fighter clan. I know you have gained some useful knowledge. But you still have much to learn!" Drum who grew older, speaks to his son just like what his father say to him.

"Huh?"

"You must leave Dragon World for a planet called Earth, and become Buddies with a person there. And the human who becomes your Buddy will not be flawless."

"What?"

"Once, I was partners with a human Buddy as well. His name was Gao Mikado! He was a truly unconventional human." He remembered the time when he was searching for a human to be his Buddy.

* * *

Earlier time, Drum is prepared to say goodbye to Gao.

"Well, see ya, Gao!" Drum said.

"Yeah! You'd better become the best clan leader ever! And be sure to work together with Ryuusei's clan!" Gao said.

"And you'd better become the best at Buddyfighting!"

"Yeah! I could never quit Buddyfighting!" They fistbumped as they made their goodbyes.

* * *

At Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke watches the sky.

"Hey." Ryuuga said as Daisuke noticed.

"Hey, Ryuuga."

"Watching the sky as usual?"

"I do always enjoy the view. Heard Drum went back to Dragon World to become a Clan Leader."

"Yeah, I heard."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hm?"

"Your clan needs a master you know. You should..."

"What are you talking about? I'm staying here with you!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not a Dragonic Fighter anymore. I'm a Galactic Fighter. I'm now in Star Dragon World! There's no need for me to go."

"But what about your clan?"

"Already took care of that. I was thinking of letting my apprentice to take my place."

"Hm? You mean..."

"Yep! I'm letting Daigo to become the next leader for the Dragonic Fighters. Who knows? Maybe he'll become a Dragonic Master too someday."

"Guess you're right. I have to admit, it's good to see that you're staying here."

"Yeah. Me too, Buddy."

* * *

The sound of firecrackers sparked as the steam clears up, revealing a banner for congratulations on it.

"Hey, everybody! This is the end of this story! Congrats to everyone for supporting us!"

"Yeah! Thanks for helping us continue everyone!" Ryuusei said as they applauded.

"The next story will be for the Triple D. The best thing for this for my Buddy to be upgraded again for Star Dragon World."

"Oh! You mean that one!"

"Yep. The Photonic deck. We'll continue the next story later on. Til then, thank you and we'll see you again!"

"Bye!" They waved goodbye as the screen faded black.


End file.
